Assassination Guild
by Crystal-chan12
Summary: A child lost what's precious to her on December 24th; Crystal Dragnela. She was sold on a sex market to Fairytail Assassination Guild's Master; Makarov Dreyar, brought up by the members of the guild. Natsu Dragneel left for 1 year after the incident with Tartarus; the emotional impact made Crystal lose all memories of him.What happens when he came back? Will her memories come back?
1. The Meeting

**Assassination Guild.**

 **Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction I wrote that I'm posting online! I hope you all enjoy it and yes, Crystal is my oc. Chrissy-chan out :p**

 **...**

 **Chapter** 1: **The meeting.**

 **December 24th**  
 **Year X789**  
 **Dragnela Household**

Running down the hallways of the house, panting and out of breath. The black haired woman held her woman in her hands as she seeked for a spot to put her in. She opened a closet door. This black haired woman is Anna Dragnela and her sky blue haired daughter is Crystal Dragnela.

"Stay here and don't make a sound okay? Remember, we're playing hide and seek so you don't want the man to find you!"

Anna hid her 9 year old daughter behind a shelf in the closet.

"Be quiet okay? No matter what you hear, don't make a sound and don't go anywhere, alright? Can you do that for Mommy? Be safe and remember, I love you." Anna smiled at the shaking girl. She got up from crouching, turned off the lights and closed the door, locking it in the process. Crystal was confused and scared but did as she was told.

"Where's the girl?" A man's voice was heard.

"What girl? I don't have a daughter." Anna fibbed.

"Don't play with me Anna. There's no point in hiding her when I'm just going to find her. I already killed your husband and son. Where's the girl?" The man's voice sounded impatient.

"I don't have a daughter." Anna lied.

"Very well, I guess you and your family will all rot in hell." The man chuckled darkly.

The sound of a bullet went off.

After the mysterious man and his crew were gone, Crystal ran out through the back door just in time as the house lit up in flames. She watched in horror as she heard her mother killed, heard her father and brother were killed as well. She went down on her kness in the snow and tears fell out of her dark blue eyes as she tugged on her sky blue hair.

"Mommy... Daddy... Onii-chan..." She sobbed quietly in the snow.

Footsteps were heard behind her in the snow. She turned her head and saw a black figure of a man standing before her. Before she could scream, she was knocked out. Falling unto the cold snow below.

"I'm sorry dear, we've been keeping and eye on you for a long time but you'll have to come with us." The figure laughed as he scooped her up in his arms.

Hours later, the bluenette woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up and rubbed her head and noticed she wasn't in her regular clothes. She was in a very simple short dress, showing her legs off and showing cleavage even though she didn't have very much.

Where was she?

Who was that man?

Who killed her family? How did all of this happen?!

Why on the day before Christmas?!

"Look at all the girls! They are beauties to behold! I'm bidding $200,000 on the bluenette one!"

She realized it. She was in a market. Sex market no less, for a little girl? Bunch of damn pedophiles. A man pushed her out on the stage, revealing hundreds of thousands of people who were cheering, shouting how much money they would pay for them. One by one, children, teenagers and _even_ fully grown adults, mostly women went off.

"Here we have two rare and rich beauties! Crystal and Erza! These two will fulfill _all_ of your desires! Start bidding!" The marketer yelled as the bidding started. Crystal looked beside her and saw a scarlet haired girl with dark brown eyes next to her, about the same age.

"$40,000 for the redhead!"

"$80,000 for the bluenette!"

"No, $150,000 for the redhead!"

"$200,000 for the bluenette!"

Is this her life now? Being sold to a random stranger and fulfilling _all_ their desires? It just... doesn't seem right...

"$800,000 for them both!"

Everyone went silent. Erza and Crystal looked around frantically to see who bidded all that money, it was a short old man, just their luck. Crystal bit her lip, trying not to let the tears fall and embarrass herself in front of so many people.

"1? 2? 3? SOLD!"

The two girls stood there in disbelief as they were dragged backstage where the man waited for them.

"I-is this what my life became? Serving purposes to a old man?" Sobs were heard next to the bluenette. Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder, tears wielded up in her eyes as well.

"I-I know how you feel... We'll get through this together okay...?" She smiled sadly.

Erza trailed her eyes towards the bluenette.

"Hello there."

The two looked at the old man who was standing in front of them.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I'm the one who bought you so would you be so kind as to follow me?"

They nodded and followed him into a black car. He opened the door for them as he went into the front. They drove off.

"W-what are you gonna do to us?" Erza asked, frightened and scared.

"Please... Don't hurt u-" Crystal was stopped by a chuckle. They flinched.

"Do you honestly think I'm some pedophile? Children, I'm not going to harm you in any way." Makarov reassured them.

Erza and Crystal raised an eyebrow and looked at each other in confusion. Makarov turned his head to them and smiled.

"How would you girls like to join the Fairytail Assassination Guild?" He grinned.

Wait! ... _what_?

 **Present Day. July 1st**  
 **Year X798**  
 **Magnolia Highway**

Sky Blue hair was blowing roughly in the wind as she rode her motorcycle on Magnolia Highway along with her partner, Erza Scarlet. They were driving down these busy highways in order to get through with a mission they were sent on by their Master, Master Makarov. You guessed it. They joined all those years ago, training to become head lead assassins of The Fairytail Assassination Guild. You could say that they got a early Christmas Present.

Meet Crystal Dragnela aka "The Blue Haired demon". She's 23 years old and is #1 top assassin of her guild. She has long, silky sky blue all the way down to her waist and dark blue eyes. Men who has seen her has described her to be "very busty" and "curvaceous". She has Double D cup size breasts, a big butt and all the curves in all the right places. Crystal uses a mostly her twin Katanas to fight but sometimes uses her gun. She's cheerful, kind, clever and caring but if you piss her off, you'll end up flying up into space. She's very passionate on what she does and wil do anything for her friends. Due to the tragic death of her family and escaping a sex market, she has gained alot of independence from that. Crystal also enjoys watching anime, playing video games and hang out with friends. Her favorite colours are Blue, Pink, Red, Yellow and Black.

Erza Scarlet aka, "Titana, Queen of the Fairies". Erza has scarlet red hair that reaches her lower back and dark brown eyes. She's 24 years old and is 3nd rank in her guild. She has Double D cup size breasts, voluptuous and slender. She has alot many weapons and different types of armor, hence why people gave her the name "Titana, Queen of the Fairies". Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other assassin members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her teammates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. Erza is also kind and warm hearted and enjoys strawberry cake and gets angry when anyone touches her things. She isn't fazed at all by her male friends to see her naked and even invites them to shower together but to Crystal's discomfort, she keeps them out.

"So where is this dude's place again? Master Makarov said that we need to go pick up some guy!" She yelled to the girl next to her.

"Do you really need to scream so loud?! I'm right here! And how the should I know! Check your GPS!" Erza growled.

Crystal rolled her eyes as pressed a button on handle of the motorcycle. A GPS system came up locating them to where they needed to go to find this "Natsu Dragneel" and bring him back to the guild.

"That old geeser didn't say anything about this. Some Natsu Dragneel guy, heard he's some big shot." Crystal looked across to the redhead.

Erza nodded as they turned the corner, off the highway.

"I heard so too. I heard he's one of the nation's #1 assassin." Erza said.

The bluenette laughed.

"#1 assassin?! Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! Pah-lease. I heard he just started. He still has alot to learn. We have years of experience." She boasted proudly.

"You got that right."

They drove down a dirt road, spotting a small house. The women got off their motorcycles and walked up to the front the door. Erza eyed the strange looking house up and down.

"You sure this is the place?" Erza asked worried as she looked at the sky blue haired woman.

"Well the GPS said it's right here. Knock on the door and see." Crystal shrugged.

Erza held her gun in her hand as she knocked. The door creeked open for itself. The females held their guns in their hands as they walked in slowly, pointing the guns in every direction.

"Keep a close eye on your surroundings..." The bluenette warned while Erza nodded.

"Well, aren't you a sexy sight to see." A voice whispered.

Crystal gasped as she pointed her gun to the voice. A man with pink hair and black onyx eyes came out of the shadows, smirking. The bluenette eyed him up and down, he wore a leather jacket with a tight black shirt. Some pants and dark brown boots. She felt a blush creeping to her face when she saw all his muscles and his 6 pack-abs. He was a sight to behold.

"Easy there now babe. Put the gun down." The pinkette raised his hands up.

"Who are you?!" The redhead shouted.

"I think I should be asking you t-" He was cut short when Crystal interrupted him.

"I'll blow your brains out if you don't state your name and business." She hissed as she glared at him with those cold, dark blue eyes.

"Darling, you should state your name and business since you broke into someone's house without permission.." He huskily purred as he walked up to her.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then..."

Crystal and Erza growled.

"He's getting on my nerves..." Erza glared at the pinkette.

"Did Master Makarov send you? Well, I gotta thank him for that. I think I've found my girl who'll be in bed with me tonight..." He smirked.

"Wait... Don't tell me... Fuck this, I'm calling Master." Crystal whipped out her phone and dialed his number. A hologram came up with his face.

"Yes? Did you get Natsu Dragneel yet?" He questioned.

"YOU OLD GEESER I SWEAR TO GOD, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THIS PINK HAIRED PERVERTED FAGGOT INTO OUR ASSASSINATION GUILD?! WHEN I GET BACK AND I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LIT-!"

Erza cleared her throat, making the bluenette stop her constant yelling. Crystal sighed.

"Ooooh, feisty one, eh? By the way it's salmon." He puffed his cheeks.

"Does Natsu Dragneel have pink hair-" she was cut off short.

"ITS SALMON!"

"-and black onyx eyes?" Crystal asked, frustrated. Master nodded. All the colours washed off her face.

"You both shall bring him back to the guild in order to get your money. Leave him and you both get nothing. Return back quickly and don't forget to put on your masks."

With that, the call hang up. Natsu chuckled.

"Nice to meet ya! Name's Natsu Dragneel.  
And not to be rude but do I know you girls?" Natsu nervously laughed.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and this is my partner, Crystal Dragnela." Erza introduced.

Crystal was still stood frozen in shock. Natsu went up to her, looking down at the lady below him.

"You shouldn't be wearing that in public Crystal..." He warned.

She wore a full black leather body suit with zips at the side of her wrists. A zipper went down her neck to her stomach, she had it the zip under her bust, revealing her cleavage that Natsu eyed hungrily.

"You never know who could be watching you. Especially with these big jugs you got..." Natsu purred.

He cupped her large breasts within his hands, making him groan with how large and soft they were. Snapping back to reality, her eyes widened as she kicked him out the door with a red blush imprinted on her pale cheeks.

"YOU PERVERT!" Crystal shouted as she blushed a red that could rival Erza's hair.

"You should've been paying attention." Erza sighed.

Crystal turned attention to the redhead.

"What?! You wanna go you red haired sadist?!" Crystal threatened.

She pulled her katana from the side of her hip.

"Likewise you sky blue haired demon!" The scarlet haired girl growled.

Erza pulled her katana from the side of her hip. The both clashed swords for a second before they started laughing.

"I actually thought you were gonna fight me! Ahahahahaha!" Erza giggled.

"Same!" Crystal laughed along with Erza.

These women were strange partners indeed. That smile thay grazed upon her pink lips.. Natsu loved all of it. He was sure to enjoy his time staying at the Fairytail Assassination Guild.


	2. Welcome back Natsu!

**And I'm back with another chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

 **Wish I owned Natsu tho :3333**

 **...**

 **July 1st**  
 **Year X798**  
 **Natsu Dragneel's house**

After the two women stopped laughing, they got back on their motorcycles.

"Oi, Natsu, get on." The bluenette signaled him to come on in the back of her. His face turned green for a moment but did as he was told. Natsu wrapped his hands around her nicely shapped hips, making her shudder at the sudden contact. Natsu smirked.

"Alright you two lovebirds, let's get going." The red haired woman chuckled.

"You are _soooo_ going to get it when we arrive at the guild you red haired sadist." Crystal rolled her eyes with a smile and they both drove off.

When they were riding their motorcycles, Crystal kept hearing a gagging noise behind her.

"The hell? Natsu, you okay back t-" She turned her head and saw his face green, one hand covering his mouth.

"I feel sick..." Natsu groaned.

"You have motion sickness?! You better not vomit on my new leather suit!" Crystal hissed at the pinkette.

"I think it'd be wise to stop for something to eat." Erza suggested.

"Or is it that you just want cake?" The bluenette sweatdropped. Erza's eyes had a spark in it as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Dear God... Well, Erza went crazy and Natsu has motion sickness... What a fun day!" Her left eye twitched in irritation as Natsu laid on her back.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..."

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO, I'LL SLAP YOU WITH THE FORCE OF ONE THOUSAND SUNS!"

...

They stopped at a café called "Kawaii Maid Café" it was decorated in pastel colours, the doors were glass and it had a menu board outside. Crystal and Erza quickly put on their masks and walked in along with Natsu where they were gritted by a woman dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Hello, Welcome back Mistresses and Master! Table for three?" The woman had brown curly hair and dark purple eyes dressed in a maid's outfit. She lead them to a dark brown table with three chairs.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked sweetly.

"Strawberry and Vanilla milkshake please." The bluenette placed her menu down.

"A slice of strawberry cake please." Erza said politely.

"I'd like everything!" Natsu grinned.

Erza and Crystal stared at Natsu in disbelief. The maid bowed then left to get their orders.

"Who the hell you think is paying for all that?! Do you have money to pay for it?!" Crystal yelled softly, trying not to attract attention towards them, more than they already have since being the only assassins in the store.

"Nah, I'm broke. You're paying for it for me!" Natsu smiled sweetly at her.

" _Such a heartwarming smile... How can I say no to that face? He reminds me so much like Z-"_ her thoughts turned to a stop as Erza snapped her fingers in front of her.

"You're daydreaming again, what were you thinking about now? You're okay, right?" She questioned, concered for her friend.

"O-oh I was? Um, Hey look! Our orders are coming!" Crystal avoided the question as she pointed to the brunette maid with two trays in her hands.

"Here you are Mistresses! Master, your order will be here shortly, enjoy!" She placed down a tall glass of strawberry, vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and little strawberries on top. Another tray which had a slice of strawberry cake with a piece of strawberry on top.

"I haven't had one of these in a while." Crystal sighed happily but was interrupted when her phone rang. She groaned and answered it. A hologram came up of a man with raven black hair and dark blue eyes.

"What is it Gray?"

This man here is Gray Fullbuster. He has raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He's 25 years and is rank 5 on his Assassination Guild. He strips alot and doesn't usually wear clothes, it's not that he doesn't want to, is that he loses them and doesn't know where it ended up. He uses swords that have a very cold touch to it and is very fond with the ladies.

"Do you have to sound so annoyed? Jeez Crystal," Gray laughed, "I just wanted to know if you picked up Flamebrain yet."

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING FLAMEBRAIN, SNOW FAIRY?!" Natsu yelled, catching attention by nearby people. Erza shushed him.

"So you guys know each other?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, we go way back to when we were kids. He always used to be at the guild, don't you rem-"

Erza sent him a death glare, signalling him to shut up. He awkwardly coughed.

"Anyways, Master's waiting for you guys. See yah later!" Gray waved.

"Bye bye, Gray." She smiled as the call hung up. She took a sip at her drink and moaned in delight at the taste.

"Alright, stop taunting me. You're making me even more hungry." Natsu crossed his arms, a playful pout on his lips. Crystal giggled.

~~~~~~~~timeskip to after Natsu was finished eating~~~~~~~~

"You eat like a pig, Natsu." Crystal sweatdropped. Natsu patted his belly, grinning.

"That was good."

The brown haired maid came with the bill in her hands. She placed it on the table and left.

"So let's see what this bill has come to." The redhead picked up the bill and all colours washed off her face.

"J 75,000... How can we afford all that?"

Crystal pulled out a credit card from her back pocket and called over the waitress.

"Do you take credit cards?" The blue haired woman asked. The waitress looked at her in confusion.

"Gomen. Kurejitto kaado wa tsukaemasuka? (Do you take credit cards?)" The waitress nodded as she left again.

"I had no idea what you just said..." Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"I just asked her if she took credit cards in Japanese." Crystal shrugged.

~Some time later after they paid. =^^=

Crystal sulked as she left the store.

"I can't believe I used the guild's credit card... Master's gonna kill me..." Animated tears flow down her face. Erza had her hand on her back, patting it sightly.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Erza reassured her.

"Can we get going now?" Natsu complaimed, arms crossed. They both nodded.

 **Magnolia Highway**

...

"HE PUKED ON MY CLOTHES! HE PUKED ON MY CLOTHES! NO NO NO _NOOOOOOO_!"

By passers watched in confusion as Crystal drove fast down the road towards her guild. She came off her motorcycle and kicked open the guild doors.

"WHERE IS MASTER MAKAROV?!" Everyone turned to look at the raging bluenette.

"Welcome back Crystal-chan!" A white haired girl at the front of bar greeted her. Her name is Mirajane Strauss, sister of Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. She's the sixth rank and nickamed when she gets angry, "Satan Soul Mira". Mirajane is usually very kind and sweet to everyone and she runs the bar. She was Miss Fairytail of her guild hut was soon beaten by Erza and Ersa was beaten by Crystal.

"Yeah, hey Mira. Where is t-"

"Do you really have to scream so loud child?" A short old man came out.

"YES I HAVE TO SCREAM SO DAMN LOUD! FIRSTLY, YOU MADE ME GO PICK UP A PERVERTED PINK HAIRED MAN IN THE MORNING! TOOK ME THREE FUCKING HOURS TO GET TO HIS HOUSE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS! SECONDLY, I HAD TO PAY FOR HIS EXPENSIVE ASS FOOD AND YOU KNOW WHAT REALLY PISSED ME OFF ABOUT THIS?! HE. PUKED. ON. MY. CLOTHES! MY BULLETPROOF LEATHER SUIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS C-

"I didn't say you _have_ to pick him up. I didn't force you." Makarov smirked as she stopped.

"B-but-!"

"You could've left him but you went through all of that to get him here. Why is that?" Makarov raised a brow.

"U-uh..." A blush formed on Crystal's face. Before she could answer, a loud voice came into hearing with all the other assassin members.

"HI EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Long time no see!"

"How ya doing?!"

Greetings from everyone were sent to Natsu, making him feel all warm inside. Crystal sighed heavily as she walked behind the bar table and into another room. Natsu took off his leather jacket revealing his Fairytail mark and muscles. A man with raven black hair and dark blue eyes walked up to him.

"It's nice to see you again, ash-for-brains" Gray smirked.

"Yeah, yeah perverted popsicle. I see you still have your stripping habits." Natsu sighed.

"Eh?"

"Gray, your clothes." A brown haired hair said as she drank her booze. Her name is Cana Alberona. She's a very heavy drinker but she doesn't get drunk so easily. She is the daughter of Gildarts Clive who is the rank two in the guild while Cana is tenth.

"Shit!" He ran to find his clothes. A door creeked open behind the bar counted. A sky blue haired girl wearing a lavender purple, spaghetti strap dress with dark red flowers imprinted at the bottom.

"I'm going for the day." She waved the rest of them goodbye and walked up the Natsu, smiling brightly.

"When we first met, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'll introduce myself properly. Hi there! My name's Crystal Dragnela! Welcome to the Fairytail Assassination Guild, hope you enjoy it here!" She grinned, her pearl white fangs showing. Natsu blushed sightly at this different side of her.

"K-kawaii..." He whispered softly. Crystal walked passed him and out the guild, humming a song while smiling.

"She's mixing up my brain..." Natsu groaned.

"Do you even have a brain?" Gray snickered. Natsu glared at him.

"You wanna go you pervert stripper?!" Natsu growled.

"You bet it, you fire clown!"

The red haired woman walked up to them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She grabbed them by their hair and banged both of their heads together, making them fall unto the floor with large bumps on their heads, wincing in pain.

"Goddamit Erza..." Natsu hissed as he rubbed the red bump. Erza handed him a golden key.

"It's another key to Crystal's house. You two will be sharing that house, its located on Strawberry Street, house 3 and going to warn you once Natsu... If you do anything perverted, you'll be flying into space, got it?" Erza threatened.

"H-hai!" Natsu quickly answered, sweat dripping down his face.

"They're so cute together! Crystal and Natsu! I wonder what their children will look like! I'm better on a pink haired baby with dark blue eyes!" Mirajane clapped while smiling happily.

"MIRA!" Natsu blushed a red that could've rivaled Erza's hair colour.

" _Although... If that happens which I'm sure will but but... She is cute, I wonder what will happen if we end up together.._." Natsu shook his head at the thoughts.

"It'll never happen." Natsu said softly to himself. He got up and headed towards the bar table.

"Mira, my scarf." He placed out his hand. The white haired bartender nodded as she reached underneath the table, pulling out a white scaled scarf and handed it to him. This scarf is very precious, it was given to him as a present from his foster father, Igneel. When Natsu was five, Igneel disappeared without a trace. Natsu wrapped it around his neck and walked out the guild. The pinkeete took the golden key from his pocket.

"Strawberry Street #3 huh? I think I remember someone who lives on that street... Didn't Lucy use to live there? Well, I ain't seen her in years... Off to Crystal's house, let's hope I don't lose any body parts." Natsu shivered as he walked down the streets of Magnolia.

"I wonder where she went..."

...

...

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! :) review and have a great day!**

 **-Crystal-chan12 out :3**


	3. Finding out more secrets

**Chapter 3- Finding out more secrets.**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**

...

The pink haired assassin strolled through the streets of Magnolia. Looking up at the blue sky above him, white and gray clouds forming. He finally reached his destination, Strawberry walked passed houses and reached the third house. There was a lake here with a bridge further down.

This third house was blue and pink. To be more specific, sky blue and salmon pink. Pink and blue do go together. It was a three story hpuse with windows from top to bottom, a cobblestone pathway leading to two double doors. Natsu walked up to the door to find it was locked.

" _Of course it's locked_." Natsu mentally facepalmed himself. He grabbed the golden key from his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. He opened the door, it was a pretty nice house. But nobody was here.

"Looks like nobody's ho-" He was cut short when the long, sharp tip of a katana met his throat. He raised his hands up and dropped the key. In front of him was a woman with sky blue wavy hair and glasses. She wore a baggy shirt with short pants and was barefooted. Wait, Crystal?

 **(The glasses from sakura trick, the student council president)**

"How did you find this house?" She asked coldly, her dark blue eyes had a red tinge in it as she glared at the pinkette.

"U-uh..." Was all he could say.

"How did you get in?"

Natsu stared at her. This looked nothing like the Crystal he first met.

"Crystal, right so um... Erza gave me a key and she told me that I'll be living here with you from now on." Natsu grinned. Crystal's eyes widened in shock, she removed the katana that was from his throat and placed next to the door. She took a deep breath in.

"So Erza said that, didn't she," the bluenette pinched to bridge of her nose and sighed. Pushing up her glasses.

"But... Since when you wear glasses? And has your hair always been like that? A-" She looked at him, making his babbling stop.

"Do you have a problem with how I look?" She asked, keeping her blank stare.

"N-no! Actually, you look cute in it." Natsu smiled. She blushed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"D-don't call me cute! B-baka!" She huffed like a little child, making Natsu chuckle a bit. She smiled at him.

"I guess I see no problem with you staying here. So sure, you can stay but-!" She turned to look at him, holding up her index finger.

"Don't break anything, don't make a mess and don't go through my stuff!" She sweatdropped when she saw him gone. The sound of something broke made her ears twitch. She looked left and right until she saw a broken vase on the floor, Natsu nervously smiled.

"Oops. Broke it." He nervously laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY YOU IDIOT?!" She shouted, making him run to the kitchen. She ran after him and saw him reaching for the top cupboard filled with snacks. He pulled out a big bag of chipd and started eating.

"THAT'S MY GAMING FOOD!" She growled loudly at the pinkette, he went upstairs and standing on the top step, smirking triumphantly. She knew what that smirk meant as he bolted for it.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs and slammed open her bedroom door. She caught the pink haired assassin in his tracks, watching him run through her underwear drawers. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks.

"Who the hell wears these lacy panties?" He pulled put a black and red lacy panty with two bows at the side.

"BAKA! Put it back!" She slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Alright, alright! _Owwww_!"

This was gonna be one hell of an evening for the two of them.

After their little game of cat and mouse, the two finally settled down as Crystal left Natsu alone in her bedroom, going to make something to eat for them both.

"I'll be back with the sandwiches!" She yelled as she went downstairs.

"I want mine extra hot!" He yelled back to her as he plopped down on her soft pink bed. He took a good look around the room, it was a big yet simple room. There was a dark oak wood desk with a chair. The table had piles of books and papers on it with pens and pencils. A big brown wardrobe and another door in the room leading to only God knows where. And finally her bed, her bed had light pink covers with the dame colour pillows. Her two twin Katanas that hung above a vanity that had hair supplies and a mirror of course, a nightstand with a lamp and tons of pictures hung up on the walls.

These pictures were her and members of the guild. Some with other people and one that captured Natsu's eye. He walked up to the picture that was hung on the wall. It was a black haired woman, a sky blue haired man, a black haired boy and a small sky blue haired girl.

"Is this her family?" He asked himself. He took a closer look and saw a diary sitting on the high stack of books. So she's a bookworm? More and more information keeps coming. He grabbed the diary and when he was about to open, a voice was heard softly behind him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" He turned around and saw the sky blue haired young woman, standing in the doorframe with a plate of sandwiches in her hand. Natsu quickly hid the book behind his back and smiled at her.

"Oh nothing! Just was gonna read your diary!"

 _"Why the fuck did I say that?!"_ Natsu screamed in his mind. " _I'm so screwed... Kami help me."_

She placed the plate of sandwiches on the bed and smiled at him warmly.

"Well, you can go ahead and read it, but I doubt you'll find much information in that book." She waved to him and closed the door but was forced back open.

"Where are you going? Who exactly... are you? I can't seem to figure you out..."

Crystal giggled.

"I'm Crystal... A woman who dreams of becoming Fiore's greatest assassin. A woman who dreams she'll see her family once more, a woman... who wants the find the man who killed her family." Natsu looked at her in sympathy.

"Come on, baka. Don't give me that look. Haven't you heard? "When people realise, how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind". And that's what exactly what happened to me all those years ago." She smiled sadly. Natsu looked at the young woman standing below him. Crystal looked up at him and left, without a second glance.

"I believe there's so much more to your past than that... And you bet that hell I'm gonna find out." He whispered in determination.

After Natsu finished eating. He walked downstairs with the plate. He noticed that a certain bluenette was infront the flat screen TV, controller in her hands and a bag of chips next to her. He carried the plate into the kitchen sink and went to watch her.

"Call of Duty, Black Ops 3?!" Natsu yelled in excitement. The bluenette nodded, stuffing another chip inside her mouth.

"Got another controller?"

 **~Some time later**

"Chrissy watch out! Army of zombies!"

The bluenette sweatdropped as she shot all of them.

"There were only 3 Natsu..."

"Well fine! Let's see if I'm gonna save your ass again!" Natsu pouted playfully as she got up and took out the game and placed it back inside it's casing. She looked at the wall and stretched her limbs with a moan.

"Already 10:30? We've been playing that long?" She questioned the pinkette.

"The power of games consumed us into the realm of gaming! And zombies." Natsu grinned from ear to ear. Crystal rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs, signalling him to come and follow her. He followed quickly as she walked into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You after me." Crystal opened the second door that was in her bedroom and walked in.

" _Oh so it's a private bathroom. Neat._ " He mentally shrugged.

Natsu sat down on the bed, watching around the dark room. He walked towards the window and opened it, cold breeze coming through. Natsu looked up at the night sky, the moon was at full, the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky.

Kinda reminded him of Crystal's eyes. Her dark blue orbs that beamed with happiness whenever he saw her, but little did he know that there was something hiding deep underneath that smile.

He wondered if the others knew about her fake smiles...

Didn't Erza go through the same experience? But she's happy, why does Crystal have to fake her smiles then? He was told before he came here that she had the same past as Erza but much... _worst_?

What exactly happened-

The sound of a door creeking open and the lights coming on. The bluenette came out in a towel, her sky blue hair now wet and straight, cascading down her shoulders and unto her back. Natsu could clearly see that the towel was too small for her curvaceous body. Her breasts were spilling out from the top, her nipples clearly visible through the thin material of the towel. Her slender, creamy legs on full display.

"The bathroom's all yours pervert." She laughed softly. Natsu picked up the fresh towel that laid on the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

It was 11:00pm as Natsu came out the bathroom in his boxers and hair towel dried, steam surrounding him as he saw Crystal sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"Was I gone that long?"

He smiled softly at her dark red and black pajamas. It was a red top and black short pants. He hopped into bed and pulled the covers over them. He turned to the blue haired beauty and pulled a strand behind her ear and took off the lamp.

"Goodnight Chrissy." Was all that was heard after sleep consumed him.

 **~3:00am**

The soft snores of the man next to her was all that was heard in rhe quiet room. She slowly sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping pink haired assassin. But, her plans failed.

"Crystal? What's wrong? Why are you up so early?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I felt cold, I was going to get another blanke-" A strong arm pulled her back on the bed. Natsu snaked his strong arms around her nicely shapped hips making her gasp, his leg over hers protectively. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and smirked.

"Feeling warm now?" He inquired huskily into her ear.

She had to admit, he was pretty warm. She didn't feel cold at all, she felt warm in his arms and surprisingly, safe. She hasn't felt this way in such a long time, she forgot of it felt to be snuggled up next to someone.

" _Creeeeeeeeeeeeek_ " the front door of her bedroom open making the both of them get up in alert.

"What the fuck what that..." She searched the room unable to see a thing without her glasses on.

"Show yourselves." She threatened to the person. She sighed as she put on her glasses and pushed them up. A red tinge in her eyes formed. She opened the drawers in the nightstand next to her bed and shot 4 perfectly lined knives at the wooden door, making whoever it was there, yelp.

"Who the hell keeps knives in their drawers?" Natsu watched the lady in confusion.

"A woman who doesn't want to be jumpscared in the middle in the night.. bunch of damn asses, Get out of the damn shadows Erza, Gray, Juvia and Wendy." She sighed. The four of them came out from behind the door, turning on the lights in the room.

Wendy Marvell. A young girl in the Assassination Guild known as Fairytail. She's about 15 years old and is flatchested amoung the girls in her age group. She's very timid and shy and works in the guild's imfirmary along with Porlyusica. She has long dark blue hair reaching her waist and dark blue eyes. She has a white cat named Carla.

Juvia Lockser. Juvia has sapphire blue wavy hair and blue eyes. She's obsessed with a guy named Gray Fullbuster and thinks everyone is her rival towards him. She's 23 years old. She's a cheerful girl who speaks in third person. She's 6 rank in her guild and is best friends with everyone.

"Gomenasi Crystal..." Wendy apologized as she saw the veim pop out of her forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! It's 3:00am in the morning! You better have a good explanation for this!" She growled at the four. Erza stepped forward and glared at her.

"We should be asking that. Why aren't you dressed yet?!" She yelled.

"Dressed for what?! It's 3 _fucking_ a.m.!"

"Didn't you get my texts?! We're going to met Lucy and the others on Sakura Island you idiot! And we're supposed to be leaving in 10 minutes! So you both could get you lazy asses up and get dressed! Now!" She scoled them as if they were little children. Crystal and Natsu groaned.

"Juvia saw Crystal-chan and Natsu-san cuddling together! How adorable!" She cooed. Crystal puffed her cheeks with a blush as she jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"That goes for you too Natsu." Erza glared at him as she pushed him into the bathroom along with Crystal.

"What are you doing in here?! Did Erza send you?! ERZA SCARLET!" The bluenette's voice boomed from the bathroom as Erza chuckled.

"Gray, I think we made the right decision for Natsu to be in our guild. She's so happy now.." Erza smiled to herself. Gray, Juvia and Wendy nodded.

"I think she's gonna need every bit of it for this mission..."


	4. Sakura Island!

**Before the story starts, Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed on my story! It means so much to me that people actually enjoy my writing! :3 so thank chuuu!**

**Enjoy! (I don't own fairy tail and sorry for any spelling mistakes)**

...

"Attention all passengers. The plane will be taking off, please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the flight. Thank you." The woman over the speaker said.

"Why~ You guys are all meanies..." Natsu groaned as he held the sides of the seat. On his right side, next to the window sat Crystal. On his left were Erza, Gray, Juvia and Wendy. Master, Mirajane and Lisanna were in front of them.

Lisanna Strauss. Sister of Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss. Lisanna has short white hair and ocean blue eyes just like her sister. Lisanna's pretty cheerful and happy most of the time although she was in Edolas for a long time. She's rank 15 in the guild and use to have a childhood crush on Natsu.

The plane took off and Natsu whined like a child.

"Would you stop complaining already? Honestly, you're such a child sometimes." Crystal rolled her eyes, a weak smirk grazed against his pale lips.

"T-that's not what you w-were saying last night..."

Everyone gasped, a blush present on the bluenette's face.

"BAAAAAKA!" With a hard punch, he was knocked out and his head fell on her lap, she glared at the sleeping pinkette.

"Ara, Ara! What went on between Crystal-chan and Natsu-san last night?" Juvia smirked slyly to the blushing bluenette.

"N-nothing happened! The idiot was just speaking a bunch of bullshit!" She quarrelled. "Anyways, what's the mission?"

"Lucy, Levy and Gajeel said that the mission was harder than the thought. The reward is 1,000,000 jewel." Erza explained as she nodded her head and leaned back on her seat, watching out the plane window. A small flashback came up in her head.

...

~ **flashback to when Crystal was four years old.**

 _The bluenette held onto her mother's hand tightly._

 _"There's nothing to be scared of sweetie... Daddy and brother will meet us here." Anna smiled at her young daughter._

 _"B-but mama, I don't see them anywhere... We're by the airport, where are they?" Crystal asked. Anna looked sround worryingly as something grabbed her by the arm. She shrieked but stopped as she saw who pulled her._

 _"Acnologia..." She pouted._

 _"Sorry, hun. Didn't mean to scare yah like that! Zeref was taking long to get dressed." Acnologia apologized._

 _"You took long too dad!"_

 _They laughed._

 _"Alright, ready to go home you guys?"_

 _"Yes!" Zeref cheered along with his younger sister. Acnologia held his son's hand and Zeref held his sister's along with Anna holding her daughter's. They all walked out the airport._

Her flashback coming to a stop as she couldn't see past it, all she could've heard was someone calling her name.

"Crystal!" There the voice was again. She turned to her left and saw the others calling her.

"Huh, what?"

"We've been calling you for so long now! The plane will be landing in 1 hour." Gray sweatdropped. The bluenette blinked, registering what he just said for a good 30 seconds.

"O-oh! You were? I was just deep in thought! You know?" She laughed awkwardly, the rest of them sighed. Crystal looked down at the sleeping pink haired assassin on her lap, soft snores were heard from him. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, she stroked some strands of rosy pink hair from his face and moved it behind his ear.

"You know, he is pretty cute when he's sleeping..." She smiled mentally to herself. The others watched her, smirking but didn't interrupt. Natsu turned is head upwards, facing Crystal peeking one eye open, smirking.

"What are you doing?"

"U-um." She removed her hand from his hair and placed it at the side of the seat, blushing like a schoolgirl who just saw their senpai.

"Oi... I didn't say you have to stop you know... Weirdo." He smiled softly at her, he raised his hand to her face, pulling back a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear and pushing up her light blue glasses. She stared at Natsu immensely, her dark blue eyes bore into his dark gray eyes. Reality hit her hard as she blushed more if that were even possible.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm just doing the same thing to you!"

"It's weird when you do it!"

"Oh, so if you do it, it's suddenly okay?!"

"Yes!"

"Your logic makes no sense."

"Since when making sense mattered to a grown man who acts like a three year old?!"

I'm gonna hurl..."

"Naaaaaatsuu!"

After the plane landed, Natsu rushed out and fell flat on the ground. The others following behind.

"Sweet, sweet ground! I could just kiss it!" Natsu cheered happily.

"Idiot." The raven haired man chuckled. Natsu bolted stared Gray right in the eye.

"Fat." Natsu said.

"Ugly." Gray replied. The two bashed foreheads with each other, growling.

"So we pulling cheap shots now are we?!" The pinkette yelled.

"If I wanted to, I'd take you head on you flamebrain lizard!"

"Underflashing freak!"

On and on the insults were thrown back and forth. Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh dear." Mirajane giggled.

"Alright, I had enough of this." The red haired woman walked up to both of them, pushing them away from each other. A cracking sound was heard.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." Crystal mocked the two men. They both shot her death glares that made her giggle. Crystal watched the rest of them, taking in a deep sigh, pulling out her phone in the process. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped on a specific named. She called it. A hologram with a woman who had blonde hair pulled up into a side ponytail with chocolate brown eyes.

"You guys were supposed to get here since yesterday!" The blonde argued.

"Our apologies Lucy, someone and their little boyfriend wouldn't get up in time so we had to reschedule our flight." Erza glared at the bluenette.

"Shut up Erza! He's not my boyfriend, I hardly even know him!"

This blonde is named Lucy Heartfilia. She is a part of one of the most richest families in Fiore. Well, was. After her mother, Layla Heartfilia died and her father neglected her after her death, Lucy ran away when she was only 16 years old. Unfortunately, her father died due to an illness when she was with her guild. Lucy is a clever, kind and cheerful woman. She's 22 years old is rank 7 in her guild. Lucy is also a huge bookworm and even writes her own novels and shares them with her best friend, Levy McGarden.

"Boyfriend?" Lucy questioned, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Nobody, Erza's just being an ass-" She was cut short when a dark arua surrounded her, she gulped.

"What was that?" Erza asked menacingly.

"Nothing ma'am!" Crystal answered quickly as beeds of sweat dripped down her forehead. Lucy laughed.

"That's Erza for yah! So, I've heard some rumors that Natsu's back! Is that true?" Lucy asked. A arm wrapped around the bluenette's shoulder, she trailed her eyes over to the pink haired man who was grinning widely.

"Hell yeah! The rumors are true! It's been a long time, Lucy!" Natsu grinned. Lucy smiled.

"It has, hasn't it Natsu. Anyways, I texted you all our hotel already. I'm at a cafe in Sagurami Town, it's called "Moriva Coffee". So, see you guys soon!" The blonde waved as the call hung up. Crystal placed her phone back in her pants pocket. Natsu grabbed her hand, smiling like a child in a candy store.

"And since it's everyone's first time here, let's go check it out! Chrissy, you're coming with me to see Lucy!" The pinkette ran off with her, Crystal protesting in the process but gave up eventually.

"Don't be late!" Erza yelled to the both but they were long gone.

"Gray-sama! Since its our first time here, we should spend it together right?!" Juvia clung to Gray's arm, smiling up at him. He sighed.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt..." Little did he know that those words would mean the end of him. Juvia ran as fast as her legs could carry her, holding Gray's arm in the process. Mirajane and her sister, Lisanna went off together and Master went to check into their hotel. Erza looked down at Wendy.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now, Erza-nee." Wendy said. Erza nodded.

"Let's go some place fun, shall we?"

...

 **~at Moriva Coffee**

Crystal, Natsu and Lucy sat down at a open table outside, an umbrella underneath them. On the table were a plate of sandwiches and cups of coffee.

"So wait, you ran away from the royal guards?!" Crystal gawked in disbelief. Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"We did! And we got away with it!" Natsu laughed as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"It's actually strange that I don't remember you being at the guild at all, I mean, I was there since I was small. Come to think of it, I don't have any memories of you until now..." Crystal wondered to herself out loud.

"I've been in the guild since I was small too! I've always seen you but how come you've never noticed me? I've been in that guild since you were, about... 13 years old?"

Lucy gasped as she spilt her coffee by accident.

"Since I was 13? I don't have memories from when I was 13..." Crystal titled her head to the side.

"Really? I thought you would actually remember when you were kidnapped..." Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Natsu, shut up. You're going to make things worst..." Lucy threatened.

Crystal laughed awkwardly.

"Kidnapped? What are you talking about? I wasn't kidnapped." Crystal laughed awkwardly once more. Natsu ignored Lucy and slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

"You're telling me you don't remember?! Did you lose your memory of that too?! Don't you remember?! You were to-!" Natsu yelled out of anger but was cut short. Crystal was a bit taken back atnhis sudden outburst.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" The blonde yelled out loud, catching attention of people nearby. Natsu looked over to the blonde haired woman who was now red as a tomato. He sat back down quietly and so did Lucy. There was a silence between them until Crystal broke it.

"U-um... Okay then... So, um... Yeah..." She failed at trying to make a conversation, the tension between them got thicker. The blonde sighed.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, enough about that. I want to know about how you two are now meeting for the first time..." Lucy dragged out the last part of her sentence. Natsu rolled his eyes and directed his attention towards Crystal.

"Master sent us on a mission to pick him up and that was about it. Apart from him being a perverted, motionsick man who threw up on my clothes." Crystal hissed at the Natsu. Natsu laughed.

"Well, that's like him alright. Since I know my way around here, we should explore more! Plus, at night, the Sakura trees here are beautiful! Levy, Gajeel and I went to see it!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Oi, speaking of Levy and Gajeel... where is that metal head and bookworm?" Natsu asked the blonde. A blush spread across the blonde's face as shs turned her head away from him.

"They're... Ahem... Doing s-stuff t-together.." Lucy stuttered. Crystal and Natsu blushed as they looked at each other.

"Gross." They both said in union.

"Well, we are grown ups aren't we? It's natural for them to do... that." Thoughts raced through her mind about them doing it in bed. Her face was flushed and she started shaking her head repeatedly.

"No! Come on Crystal, you're turning into Mirajane with those thoughts!" Crystal held the sides of her head while Natsu and Lucy sweatdropped.

"Alright! Enough lazing around! Let's go explore!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air.

"Jeez, you gotta be so enthusiastic?" Crystal plainly stated. The blonde sweatdropped.

"Party pooper." Natsu teased.

"Shut up!"

...

 **~with Erza and Wendy**

The red haired woman and dark blue haired girl were walking down the aisle of clothes in a clothing store named "Kruz Fashion". It had everything, even wedding dresses. Erza specifically had her eye on a white, elegant wedding dress with a pink bow at the side and a sweetheart neckline. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Wendy!" Erza called to the bluenette. Wendy ran over to her with a rack, a green, white and blue dress hung from it. It was sleeveless with a gold ring at the neck.

"Yes Erza-san?" Wendy asked innocently. Erza held up the gown and grinned childishly.

"Look how beautiful! Don't you think Jellal will like it?!"

"Jellal?" Wendy raised a brow. "But isn't Jellal in jail?"

Erza blushed a bit.

"W-well, yeah... I'm talking when he gets out..." She murmured.

"It is a pretty dress! You should buy it if you like it!" Wendy cheered.

"Maybe I should... but first!" Erza placed the dress on the cashier counter and told her that she'll come back for it. Erza grabbed a bunch of clothes from the clothing racks and shoved Wendy and the clothes into a dressing room.

"W-what are you doing Erza-san?!" Wendy protested.

"Try on all these clothes!" Erza smiled as she closed the curtain. Wendy came out in a black jacket, a black tank top with a skull and dark boots. Wendy looked at Erza worryingly.

"Too gothic." Erza swatted her hand, signalling her to go back. Wendy came out in a short black slim fitted skirt, black fishnet stockings and a bra. Wendy's face heated up in embarrassment as she covered herself.

"Erza-san!"

"I should buy that for Cana..." The red head thought out loud.

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" Wendy cried as she fell flat on the floor.

"Come on! Just one more! I know you'll be great!" Erza smiled at the youny bluenette. Wendy sighed as she went back into the changing room. Some minutes later, Wendy came out of the stall. She wore a green, white and blue sleeveless dress with a gold ring at the top.

"You look adorable!" Erza cooed. Wendy blushed.

"U-um... Erza-san... I really like this dress and..." She couldn't seem to find the righg words. She stumbled with her words but the scarlet haired assassin caught unto it.

"Well I guess if you like it that much. I'll buy it for you." Titania said to Wendy. The young girl's eyes brighten up in excitement and happiness. Wendy ran over to Erza and embraced her in a besr hug. Erza returned the hug.

"Thank you Erza-san..."

"Just call me Erza, Wendy."

...

 **~With Juvia and Gray~**

The bluenette and raven haired man were walking over a bridge, holding hands. The looked over the bridge and saw the sparkling water beneath, staring at their reflection below.

"It's such a beautiful day out, isn't it, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"It is. Really is and how long are you planning to hold my hand?" Gray sweatdropped. Juvia giggled as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Until we're dead in marriage!" She cheered happily.

"That's so creepy!"

"But we are going to get married, right Gray-sama?" Juvia looked up and stared into his eyes, smiling. Gray blushed.

"Yeah."

...

It was 11:00pm. Everyone was exploring the island, having fun with each other while Erza stayed at the hotel. Wendy bought her new dress and went with Master Makarov, leaving Erza behind. The red head woman was sitting in her Kruz pajamas playing cards by herself. She glared at the cards she held in her hands.

"They're late..." She said to nobody in particular.

Hours past and it was finally midnight. The door to the hotel suite opened, revealing a pink haired man and a blonde haired woman in the doorframe.

"Hey Erza! Sorry we're la-" The pinkette was cut off short when a sharp dagger came in contact to the door, making him sweat.

"Why are you late?!" Erza yelled at the two. The two bent their heads and fiddled with their fingers.

"We all went to see the Sakura trees and that's why we're late... The others are coming shortly.." the blonde explained. Erza sighed deeply.

"Where's Crystal?" She asked.

"She said she wanted to walk home alone." Natsu shrugged but soon came in contact with the floor when Erza slapped him.

"YOU FOOL!" Erza growled. Natsu sat up and rubbed his red cheek.

"Don't you know what happens when Crystal is left by herself?! You bastard, how can you let her walk home alone like that!?" Erza yelled at the pinkette.

"Did Salamander just get bitch-slapped by Erza?" A voice chuckled.

"Gajeel!" A woman's voice was heard as well.

These two are named Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. Levy has short, curly blue hair that's held back in a yellow hairband with bows at the end of it. Levy is 22 years old and is a huge bookworm. She reads books all the time and along with Wendy, she's flatchested but her partner, Gajeel, doesn't seem to mind it. Levy is rank 14 in the guild. Gajeel has long spiky black hair and red eyes. He's has piercings everywhere, on his forehead where his eyebrows use to be, his arms, everywhere. Gajeel and Levy are dating as well. Gajeel's is rank 6 in the guild. Gajeel usually calls Levy "shorty" and "shrimp" as nicknames.

"Lighten up shrimp! I was only teasing." Gajeel laughed. Erza went outside on the balcony. His laughing came to an end as a flying pillow came in contact with his face.

"Who's laughing now eh?!" Natsu grinned evilly and so, the pillow war started between the four. Lucy held up a pillow to her face to block any attacks.

"Would you guys stop screwing around?!" Lucy exclaimed as she threw the pillow at Natsu but she missed and hit someone else instead. Erza walked in.

"This is a serious situa-" She was cut off short when a pillow swatted her in the face. Everyone stopped in their tracks. The pillow fell from her face, now red from the force. A strand of her red hair fell in front her face from her bangs. She growled.

"The next person that hits me... _YOU'RE DEAD!"_

"Sorry ma'am!"

...

 **~meanwhile**

Walking down the streets of Sakura Island, the sky haired maiden was going towards the hotel. A rustle in the bushes made her jump in alarm.

"Who goes there?!" She shouted to the person. A man erupted from rhe bushes, she knew that face all too well, that face that haunted her nightmares forever. She couldn't forget him, even if she wanted to.

"You..." She lowly growled as her eyes flashed red.

"Hello dear... You haven't forgotten about our deal now, have you?" The man asked. She hung her head in shame.

"I haven't... I... I need more time..." She pleaded.

"Nonsense! I gave you enough time! I gave you years! Now you have to hurry up and kill _him_ and Makarov!" The man shouted at her.

"I need more time... Before I do that, I at least wanna spend time with them..." Crystal sadly stated. The man sighed.

"I knew I should've killed you all those years ago when I had the chance... fine. I'll give you 3 weeks. If you don't, I'll do it personally..." The man chuckled as he disappeared into the shadows. Droplets of water fell on the bluenette's head as the rain started to pour heavily.

"I'm so sorry... Natsu..."


	5. Playing with Insanity

**This chapter will explain and clear up some stuff that was said in the last chapter :3. Also I do not promote rape or torture and etc. I'm sorry if I gave a wrong example of it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes as usual and I hope you enjoy it. :) Next chapter is where all the fighting and such happens :).**

 **Byeeee!~**

...

Everyone sat in the middle of the room, waiting anxiously for the bluenette's arrival. Oh God, if she got kidnapped... Again..  
No! They all erased those thoughts from their heads and shook their heads repeatedly.

"Where the hell is she?!" Natsu yelled

"Well it's your fault for leaving her!" Erza yelled back and so they started yelling at each other. They quarrelled with each other for a while. Mirajane sighed deeply and shook her head. Suddenly, the door of the hotel suite opened slowly and made everyone stop what they were doing, they all turned to look at the door. It opened wider and revealed a woman with sky blue wavy hair, glasses and dark blue eyes, drenched in water. Everyone stood up in alarm but nobody dared to go by her.

Why? Because of how she looked and acted. Crystal was smiling widely, her sharp, white canies showing as her eye pupils were dangerously small. Her head was twitching, she looked so... crazy, psychotic... _Insane_. The white haired beauty cautiously walked up to the twitching woman and gulped.

"Crystal dear?" Mirajane asked. Crystal just stared at her.

"Yes, Mirajane Dear?" Crystal smiled. "How are you doing _deaaar_?" She dragged out the word "dear", followed by a giggle. Mirajane laughed lightly as she swatted her hand behind her back, signalling the others to go into the other room. They all got up and scurried across the room and into Erza and Lucy's room.

"I-I'm doing fine! Are you okay?" Mirajane nervously smiled.

"Oh of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?! You should go with the others, I'm gonna go dry myself off." Crystal grinned wider. Her smile sent shivers down the white haired woman's spine. Mirajane walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob but not without a second glance at the bluenette. She opened it and stepped inside, closing and locking the door.

"Well everyone, I think you can clearly see our current situation here." Master said.

"Yeah, I kinda think I don't wanna know why she's twitching and her creepy eyes and smile." Natsu sarcastically said as he crossed his strong arms.

"Well you see, Crystal.. is..." Master trailed off, looking off to the side.

"She's _insane_." Gray finished. Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief, he vritted his teeth.

"Bullshit! I don't believe it for a second! How the fuck can she be insane?!" Natsu snapped at them. Lisanna walked up to him.

"It's true.." She admitted sadly. "We've been keeping this a secret from you and everyone because we're afraid that they will take her away. It make it simple, we'll try to explain everything. Why she didn't remember you, why she didn't remember anything that happened while she was 13 and how she ended up insane."

"I'll start." Erza stepped in, a frown on her face. "It was around 10 years ago, she was 13. She was kidnapped during a mission."

...

~10 years ago, Crystal Dragnela, age 13.

"She was brutally tortured and violently raped.."

...

...

 _A dark and black room._

 _Sharp splinters of wood in her back._

 _She struggles, but her limbs are restrained by thick, leather straps._

 _Being bound, being held down, her heart thunders as footsteps come toward her from the darkness._

 _Panic._

 _More struggling. More fighting._

 _That same rhythm for 1 year straight. A deep, penetrating fear in her core._

 _That man; wielding a rusty knife, his grin impossibly wide, and all his teeth filed to points._

 _The tip of the steel runs down the skin of her bare thigh._

 _"Don't," she whispers hoarsely. But the plea is lost on this demon. He howls with laughter, a hyena, tossing his head back and cackling to the darkness above._

 _His face close to Crystal's, close enough to allow her to practically taste the tobacco on his breath._

 _The girl's cheek, slit. Dripping blood, pretty red blood. Then lapped with slow flicks of a rough tongue._

 _A shiver, up her spine._

 _Whimper._

 _Crystal squirms desperately, trying everything she can to escape the restraints. But the knife is at her thigh again, telling her to freeze._

 _She obeys the knife._

 _It is always better to obey._

 _Better, but not always enough._

 _Pain explodes inside her. It is everywhere, in all the forms she's felt: Teeth and claws of him, fire and steel from earth. The man curses at her over and over, in her face with cigarettes._

 _Suddenly, darkness, and the pain stops._

 _She can't see past it, but in the distance, a small, glowing ball of orange begins to shift around. Closer as the footsteps return._

 _"I wanna hear you scream my little whore..."_

 _The cattle iron shoves into her stomach._

 _Agony._

 _Flesh melting._

 _A charred scent drifts up to accompany the tobacco._

 _She struggles to hold it in, but as the prod twists he can't._

 _Crystal screams as the skin melts off her body._

 _Why? What did she do to deserve this?_

 _She coughs as a blow lands, and another, and another. Finally, the punches stop, but a rough hand entangles itself in her sky blue hair._

 _Her face is forced upward, to look into the face of the man she fears most._

 _Something is shouted, or rather, sprayed, but in the dreamy haze, the words are lost to the mist. The man, just shouting and spitting in her face, bits of tobacco hitting her in the eyes. Eyes that stare back lacking any emotion. Dissatisfied with the young assassin's performance, her head is thrown down and footsteps recede to the edge of the darkness._

 _He returns. In his hands: shackles, a whip. He grinned._

 _"You know what comes next, don't make me punish you again..."_

 _She whimpers as hot tears stream down her face, a sting from the cut on her cheek she receives, she ignores it._

 _"Time to set you free, don't even try to escape... Once I undo it, I want you to strip whore."_

Natsu's eyes widened to their limits. He knew she was tortured... Yes he was there to help but this? He was never informed on the details... How the hell can she still smile from that?! Her virginity taken at the fucking age of 13?!

"Her mind b-broke..." Erza's voice cracked. "She couldn't handle it, her brain couldn't, her body couldn't... She locked up those horrible memories in the back of her mind and permanently deleted it. It was the defensive part of her brain... That's why she can't remember you, her brain gets rid of all horrible memories thag cause her pain and suffering.."

"B-but what did I do...?" Tears coming to the pinkette's eyes.

"Remember when you left for 1 year?" Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. "Well, you left the around the time when it was getting close to that day... She was so depressed, so was Erza... And everyone... Crystal just couldn't take it anymore so her brain erased all memories of you.."

"M-me leaving had such a big impact on her?"

They all nodded. Natsu fell to his knees, recalling all the times they had together and it just... Vanished? All because of when he left? That's complete bullshit if you ask him.

"I still remembered that day we found her." Gray sadly smiled to himself.

"It's like reliving the nightmare all over again..." Mirajane covered her mouth as she let the tears fall. Lisanna hugged her sister.

"It's okay, Mira-nee.."

...

 _The 13 year old bluenette sat on the pavement, watching everyone walk by. Her dark blue eyes showed no emotion, her face was completely blank. She couldn't feel emotions. She was just sitting there with her knees up to her chest, her arms holding them tighter to her. Scratches, cuts, bruises were everywhere on her body._

 _Not only that but she was starving as well but didn't seem to care. Her sky blue hair was filled with feces and dirt. She smelled horrible, she had the ugliest wounds on her body yet, she didn't seem to care. Everyone would glance at her but did nothing, but one spotted her._

 _"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" A lady screamed._

 _"Do I look okay to you, lady? How did I get these cuts and bruises again?" Crystal said in her mind. Crystal looked up at the woman. She had long, white silver hair and green eyes. She wore a long lavender purple dress with purple gloves. She had a lacy umbrella as well. She looked rich in Crystal's eyes._

 _"What happened to you?" She asked._

 _"I can't seem to remember..." Crystal whispered._

 _"Well, my name's Lillian." Lillian looked at her bruised up arm, seeing something through it. It looked like a guild mark. An Assassination Guild? To be specific, The Fairytail Assassination Guild?_

 _"You're an assassin?" Lillian gawked in disbelief. "Well, it doesn't matter! I'm taking you there whether you're an assassin or not!" Lillian reached out to her but Crystal flinched. She scooted away from her and whimpered. Lillian gave the girl a sympathetic look._

 _"Do you have a place to live? Did you run away? What's wrong?" Lillian moved closer only to be pulled away by a strong arm._

 _"What do you think you're doing?!" It was a man's voice. Lillian gasped as she turned to look at the perpetrator. It was a man with black hair and brown eyes._

 _"Let go of me this instant!" Lillian protested._

 _"Don't you see?! She's a sight for sore eyes! Just look at her! She's all bloodied and bruised! I bet it was from a fight! Oh, poor little assassin got her ass kicked! That's what you bastards get!" The man yelled at the bluenette who had tears streaming down her face._

 _"You're being ridiculous! She's a child! Can't you see she needs help?!" The white haired beauty quarrelled._

 _"Yeah! She's needs mental help! Do what you want lady! When you get killed, don't come crawling back here!" The man released her and walked off. Lillian snorted._

 _"The nerve of some people!" She looked over at Crystal, who had her head buried between her knees._  
 _"You must be hungry... But first, we need to get you to a hospital-" she was cut short when a loud voice was heard._

 _"CRYSTALLLLLLLL!" The voice yelled. It was a girl about the same age but with scarlet red hair and dark brown eyes, along with a boy with raven black hair and dark blue eyes and a old man. They were all running towards her._

 _"Who are you?!" Lillian asked furiously but they didn't respond. The scarlet haired girl hugged Crystal tightly, crying in the process. Actually, all of them were crying tears of joy._

 _"Is this her family?" Lillian asked herself mentally._

 _"Crystal! Where have you been?! We missed you so much! Don't leave Onee-chan like that again okay?!" The scarlet haired girl cried. Crystal looked up at her, smiling._

 _"I'm sorry, Erza-nee..."_

 _"Yeah, idiot! You had us worried sick!" The raven haired boy wiped his tears angrily away from his face. The old man sighed and wiped his tears, smiling._

 _"Thank God we found you! We've been looking for so long!"_

 _"How did you get all bloodied and bruised?! What happened?!" The scarlet haired girl shrieked in terror._

 _"I can't remember..." The bluenette frowned._

 _"We'll get you back to the guild, Natsu was worried sick about you!" The raven haired boy yelled._

 _"Yeah yeah..."_

"But when we got back, she remembered everything and told us everything. She was screaming and crying for 6 months straight, we took her to therapy, a psychiatrist but nothing worked. Until, one day, she stopped. She didn't remember anything and was smiling again. We were relieved but, we didn't understand at the time." Master explained.

"I remember all that, too." Natsu frowned. "So all the adventures we had, are all gone now?"

"Well, like how she remembered her torture and such, maybe she can remember you. Maybe." Gray replied. Hope beamed in Natsu's eyes for a second but disappeared quickly. Erza stretched her limbs.

"It's time for bed everyone!"

"Already?" Gajeel complained.

"Yes Gajeel, now come on!" Levy grabbed him by his ear and pulled him into their room.

"Owww shrimp! That hurts!"

She closed the door behind them and said goodnight. The others went to their rooms as well.

"Natsu, if anything happens, just call." Erza patted him on the shoulder and went to bed. Natsu walked out off her and Lucy's room and went into his and Crystal's.

"Insane... Maybe, I can live with that..." Natsu thought to himself. His ears perked up when he heard a soft voice singing a song. There she was, sitting on the balcony, swinging her feet off the edge and staring into the night sky.

"You can see... Just how much you've grown... How strong you are... A love, will open up to you and it starts from the day... that you.. first heard those words..." She sang. Natsu inched closer and touched her shoulder but retreated his hand immediately when she looked at him. She still had that creepy smile on her face and her pupils were still small. She wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Natsu dear~ wanna play a game with me?" She hopped off the balcony and started walking towards him. She grabbed the katana that was placed by their bed, Natsu started walking backwards. Crystal giggled as she dragged the katana across the floor, cutting through the thin layer of carpet underneath.

"Stay calm, don't alarm her or anything. Do it just like Mirajane did..." Natsu warned himself until he made contact with the wall behind him, knocking down a vase and breaking it in the process.

"Shit... Well looks like 1,000 jewel I have to pay.." He cursed under his breath. Crystal was up in his face, grinning like a mad man. Well technically she was mad but you get the point.

"The game's really fun.. I picked it up from someone..." She brought the katana to his throat and laughed manically. "It's called 'Who can scream the loudest!'" She laughed louder until the door from across from them slammed open. It was Gray, he grabbed her by her waist and started walking towards the closet.

"Gray! I was gonna play with Natsu dear! Why are you doing this?!" Panic filled her face. "No! NO! I DON'T WANNA BE PUNISHED AGAIN! NO! STOP IT!"

One of the reasons they got a soundproof room. Because of this. Gray opened the door and placed her in and locking it from the outside. She started banging repeatedly on the door, crying and screaming.

"I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! I JUST WANTED TO PLAY! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! I'LL SWITCH BACK TO CRYSTAL, I SWEAR! JUST DONT LEAVE ME ALONE IN HERE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Natsu watched the bluenette bang on the door.

"She has two spilt personalities... This is her crazy and insane one. Either way, they are the same person." Gray explained softly. "She'll eventually stop yelling, she'll drop asleep and forget any of this ever happened, when she stops, just place her on the bed and let her sleep. Sometimes, I feel sorry for her.." With that, Gray walked out of the room and closed the door. Natsu walked to the closet.

"Please let me go! I don't wanna be alone! Please, Natsu!" She begged.

"Sorry, you'll have to stay there for a while until you fall asleep."

She cried more and curled up in a little ball, her soft sobs were heard through the door, he could see her through the blinds.

It was 30 minutes later and the crying stopped. Natsu peeked at her to find her sleeping, with a smile on her face. He knew that smile anywhere, it was Crystal. He opened the door and picked her up bridal style. The pinkette placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her.

"How can you still smile even after everything you've been through?" He asked himself out loud. He stared at her sleeping figure, he chest rising with every breath she took. She did look even more beautiful when she slept, she looked like an angel... He let a small smile come to his face.

"We have to get those clothes off you, you could catch a cold in it." He sat up carefully from the bed and went the drawers. He took out a light pink shirt and pants. Natsu placed the clothes at the side.

"Now, it's like changing a baby. If you wake the baby, it'll cry but in this case... If she wakes up... She's gonna murder my face. So time to be careful Natsu." Natsu pulled off her black jeans, revealing her pink, lacy and erotic panty. Natsu gulped as he tossed them to the side. Next, he pulled off her shirt, her pink bra with ruffles at the sides of it. The bra could barely contain her massive breasts.

 _"Oh Kami... Look at the size of her b- No Natsu! Contain yourself."_ Natsu told himself.

"Natsu, are you d-" A voice erupted within the room. All the hairs on Natsu back stood up like needles.

 _"E-E-E-ERZA!"_ He panicked in his brain. He could practically feel the deadly aura that was setting in the room.

"You bastard, after hearing everything you decided to molest her in her sleep?!" Erza's hair was rising from all the anger, she glared at him

 _"Shimatta! Don't look into her eyes!"_

 _"Don't look into her eyes!"_

"Ho? And you even have the courage to stare at my breasts too?" Erza accused him.

 _"What?! Nani? I was trying to avoid your death beams..."_

"Pervert..."

 _"Fuuuck! Look into the eyes of death Natsu!"_

Well, it was too late for him. He was sent flying into the wall, a big red bump on his head.

"Ouch... Goddamit Erza! I was changing her clothes because it was wet!"

Erza raised a brow but then bowed.

"I didn't know! You should've told me! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah its okay, Erza." Natsu sighed.

Erza went back into her room.

"Should I changs her clothes? Nahh, I'm too lazy and tired to get back up." Natsu groaned. "Goodnight Crystal."

...

With that, he fell asleep on the spot.

Well, that was his biggest mistake.


	6. Facing fear in the eye

**ENJOY! And you might wanna play some Fairytail action music for the fighting :3**

 **Reviews is appreciated! :D**

 **...**

 **Three weeks later.**  
 **Sugarami Hotel.**

...

"Ugh! You always have to fuck up everything don't you, Dragneel?!"

Natsy sighed as he watched the bluenette yelled about his side of the room being too messy. He ran his hand through his pink, spiky hair. Her face was red and flushed, her eyes had the red tinge in it.

"This is my side of the room..." She pointed to the right side of the room, clean and free of mess but then glared at the left side that had garbage and food everywhere.

"Your side looks like a horder's asshole exploded!" The bluenette furiously yelled. "You touch things without asking and shove everything in your mouth and I'm not just talking about steak! You're gonna clean up your mess!"

Natsu chuckled as he hugged her from behind. Stroking her hair but only made her angrier.

"Remember what I said yesterday? You need some inner damn peace Chrissy, you're gonna get gray hair and wrinkles before your time reaches." Natsu laughed dryly. Crystal growled.

"Fuck off, why don't yah?!" Crystal snapped. Natsu frowned.

"Damn, you on your period or something?"

...

Seconds later, the pinkette had big, red bumps on his head. He sat on the floor, pouting like a child.

"If I was, you'd be in space by now for your rude comment!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You're a meanie..." Natsu whined. She sighed and a laughed shortly followed.

"Idiot." She whispered to herself as she walked outside unto the balcony. It was early in the morning, around 6:30am when the sun was now rising. The sky had beautiful crimson, scarlet colour in the morning. It reminded her of Erza... a frown came to her face.

"Erza..."

She thought about yesterday evening, they all had went to the beach. At least she had good memories, apart from Natsu being a pervert when he saw her in her swimsuit. He had such a huge nosebleed. It was pretty, the sky she meant. It was orangey, pinkish.

"Today's the day..."

A tear slid down her face.

"He's coming... Today... I have to kill Master Makarov and..." More tears came down.

"Natsu. I'm so sorry..."

...

 **~12:00pm. Lunch time.**

...

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"FINALLY!"

Everyone rushed to the nearest phones and started dialing room service.

"Hi, can I get a order of Yakisoba noodles please? Huh? Room 102 and my name's Crystal Dragnela. Thank you." Crystal hung the phone back on the wall and walked into the next room.

"I'd like everything! Yes everything! Oh? Room 102 and my name's Natsu Dragneel! Thanks!" Natsu grinned as he put the phone down. The pinkette trailed his eyes towards the bluenette standing in the doorframe, a sad smile grazed upon her pink lips.

"Hey Chrissy! Why so glum?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Oh it's nothing!" She waved her hands as she laughed. Natsu shrugged his shoulders as he placed a cookie he had in his hand into his mouth, the cookie jar between his legs.

"Want one? I found this in Wendy's room and she gave it to me when I asked her!" Natsu grinned as he handed her a half bitten cookie.

 _"He looks so adorable with that cookie in his mouth... Why isn't he wearing a shirt? Did he always have six packs?"_ She thought in her head.

Her greedy eyes trailed down and saw him in his white pants, hanging loosely on his waist, loose enough that she could see the V leading to where his groins are. Natsu chuckled deeply.

"Oi."

Snapping back to her senses, she looked at him, a red blush on her face.

"Don't look at me like that." He whispered huskily with a smirk present on his handsome face. The two stopped their lustful gaze as a knock came to the hotel door.

"Room service!" A friendly voice said.

"Come in!"

 _"Well that was quick..."_ Natsu groaned in his mind. _"Things were just starting to get good!'_

A lady with dark brown hair and purple eyes walked in with a cart with a trays on it, top and bottom.

"So here I have, Yakisoba noodles, Strawberry cake, a vanilla milkshake, rice cakes and snowcones." The lady took out a paper from her pocket.

"Yakisoba noodles is for Crystal Dragnela. The strawberry cake is for Erza Scarlet, a vanilla milkshake for Lucy Heartfilia, extra hard rice cakes for Gajeel Redfox and snowcones for Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Take your things and leave the cart outisde please." She bowed and left the room. Natsu growled.

"How come everyone else got their things and not me?!"

"Stop overreacting. You did order, everything on the menu. It'll come in time. I'm gonna change so get out." She swatted her hands. "Go, go."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

Crystal wore a rose red ruffled top, black jeans and a black belt with a gold buckle and red stilettos. Her hair was straight and she had her glasses on.

"I feel to change! Got a problem with that?!" She shouted out in defense.

"Jeez. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll leave, I'll leave." Natsu picked up the jar of chocolate chip cookies and left the room.

"And tell the others that their food is here!" Crystal locked the door Natsu went through and the door leading to out. The bluenette took off her glasses and sighed.

"I lied right to his face..." She had her contacts in the whole time. Whenever she had it in, it means she was going somewhere dangerous, going on a mission or getting into a fight. She placed her glasses on the small table by her and Natsu's bed.

Crystal stripped off her clothes and headed towards the closet. Behind her and Natsu's clothes was her assassin outfit, a full black, leather body suit with zippers at the end of the wrists, ankles and stomach to zip up. The suit had a golden trimmings at the end of the wrists and ankles as well. She took it out and placed it on the bed.

She stooped down to the bottom drawer where the guns and her Katanas were. Especially Natsu's special sword and her special one. The "Blue Fire Dragonslayer" was hers. She took that one out along with her assault rifle and machine gun. She threw them on the bed.

Crystal had everything ready and it was time, she slipped on her assasin suit and zipped up the zippers. She zipped up the front zipper right underneath her bust. She grabbed a black belt and placed a tube of blue liquid at the side along with her guns and ammo. Behind her back was her twin Katanas along with her special sword at her hips. She grabbed a black cloak from the closet.

Of course being an assassin can get you killed if you just go out in broad daylight wearing clothes like that, the milltary will kill you. See, assassins aren't really "allowed" in the cruel society of mankind, that's why they mostly do missions at night. She unlocked all the doors, placed her hood over her head and walked out.

What she didn't know was that down the hallways of the suite they were in, a short old man stood there.

"Child... What have you gotten yourself into.."

 **~At the park**

The sky blue haired woman sat down on a bench at a park she was at. She watched the kids play, men and woman holding hands and some people feeding the animals that were there. It was a peaceful day, well... Not for long that is. She stood out alot in the public, she had on a long, black cloak that reached her ankles, the hood covered her face.

"Nothing matters anymore..." Underneath the cloak, her eye pupils were so small. She had a frown on her face.

"I'll get momma and daddy back... And we can't forget about Zeref-nii... All I have to do, is kill them and he said he'll bring them back..." She got up sluggishly off the bench and started ending in the direction towards the hotel.

 **~At the hotel**

Crystal pushed open the glass doors and walked into the lobby. There, she met her friends in their assassin's suits. She pulled off her hood, staring at them in confusion. Nobody was in the lobby except them.

"W-why are you guys dressed like that?" Crystal stuttered. The pinkette who wore a black waistcoat with gold trimmings, white pants and slippers. He had on his signature white scarf as he walked up to the bluenette, glaring at her.

"Don't you think we should be asking you that? Your glasses... Where are they...?" Venom dripped from Natsu's voice. His expression turned panicked when he saw tears coming down her red cheeks. She gritted her teeth as she hicupped.

"I'm so sorry..." She bent her head down in shame. "I'm so sorry for what's about to happen..."

Everyone froze as they all heard the same sound. "Tick, tick, tick, tick" and everyone's eyes widened.

"Everyone! Get down!" But before they could respond, the wall behind her them exploded making everyone drop to the ground and cover their heads. Everyone from the hotel ran out and went outside screaming and some crying. Crystal watched over them, her pupils small and her sadistic smile made everything even worst as the golden flames behind her rose. The blonde watched up in horror at her friend.

Did she do this?

Was she planning this all along?

No, she was crying... She was apologizing...

But that smile... It wasn't right...

Her sadistic smile soon turned into a frown as a man came foward from the flames, unharmed and not burnt. His red eyes glowed as his orange hair blended in with the flames. His large smile would send chills down anyone's spine.

This man here is Blaze Kirishima. He has orange hair and blood red eyes. He's 35 years of age and is the tormenter, the torturer and kidnapper of Crystal Dragnela. Who knows why he did it? Why is he here? Let's find out.

Blaze wore a long, dark jacket reaching down to his ankles, a gray tight shirt, black pants with brown boots. Crystal srood there, watching the man walk closer and closer to her.

"Hello my dear.." Blaze greeted with a smile as he stood next to her. Crystal frowned.

"C-crystal..." Natsu rasped. "W-what are you doing?! Get away from him!" Natsu got up and narrowed his eyes at the orange haired man. He merely laughed.

"You see boy..." Blaze smiled. Tears followed down the bluenette's cheeks as she pulled out a gun from her hip and pointed it towards Natsu. She squinted her eyes shut as she let the tears fall freely.

"She's with me." Blaze finished.

"Chrissy? W-what are you doing?" Natsu forced a laugh. "You're not serious, are you?"

Crystal opened her eyes, regret and sadness in her dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu... I'm so sorry..."

 _"Now now, hold up there."_ The voice was familiar. She smiled as more tears came. What she didn't know is that the voice was in her head, nobody else could here it.

"Momma!? I hear you! Where are you!?" She frantically looked around.

 _"I'm in your head dear. Now, is this what I've thought you? I brought you up better than this..."_ The voice tsked. Crystal sadly smiled.

"You have! Don't you see momma? I'm going to bring you back! Blaze said so! He promised me! All I have to do is kill Natsu and Master Makarov!" Crystal cheered.

"She's more insane than I thought... talking to nobody that's there..." Mirajane stared at her..

 _"You don't honestly believe that right? Crystal you trust the man who broke you? Tortured you? Raped you?_ " The voice asked.

"Well... If it's to bring back you, daddy and brother then yes!"

 _"That's bullshit."_ The voice simply said. _"Crystal, you can't bring people that's already dead."_

The bluenette narrowed her eyes.

"Yes I can! If magical weapons that uses special powers to assassins, then there must be something that can bring you back!" Crystal argued.

 _"Okay, if by some miracle you could bring back the dead, you'd only be able to bring back the physical bodies... Not the soul."_

Crystal shook her head, gritting her teeth.

"No! Stop lying to me! I can bring y-"

 _"Listen to me Crystal! Stop acting like a little child and act your age! I'm not lying to you, what purpose will that serve eh?! Me, your father and your brother's soul has already passed on a long time ago!"_ The voice yelled at her. The pinkette walked up to her, pushing his chest up against the gun.

"Chrissy, you said you wanted to shoot me so, shoot me." Natsu softly smiled. Crystal looked up at him in disbelief.

"W-what?" Crystal's eyes started watering again. "You're kidding..."

 _"Crystal, don't cross that line... You'll never be able to go back if you cross that line Crystal. Don't do it!"_

Crystal started laughing as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"B-but he's right in front of me, momma!" Crystal smiled. The voice in her head tsked.

 _"Crystal if you cross that line, you'll lose everything dear to you... Are you gonna kill the man who's been there for you ever since you were little? Are you gonna kill Makarov who took you in when you were gonna be sold? And what about your friends? They'll never forgive you for killing them. Don't do it. You'll meet us in time, but not now sweetheart."_

"I.." She lowered her gun, looking up at Natsu.

"I can't... shoot him..."

Crystal could've heard the smile in the voice that she heard in her head.

 _"That's my girl who I raised. Now, conquer your fear of Blaze. Go, my child."_ The voice left her. Blaze growled lowly as he narrowed his eyes at the bluenette.

"Why can't you shoot him?! He's right there!" Blaze shouted. Crystal dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, hugging him tightly as she cried.

"Natsu means everything to me! He's always been there for me even if I don't remember! I believe everything he says and I'm not going to kill the man who's been there for me!" Crystal shouted. She released him and smiled.

"Natsu... There are bombs all around the city. I placed a map giving you all the places where its hidden on your phone... Everyone will have to work together to destroy it, you all have to do it at the same time. Good luck." She grinned and turned to face the orange haired man who had a pissed look on his face.

"What about you?" Lucy questioned.

Crystal merely giggled at the blonde. She took out a sharp sliver katana, from behind her back and pointed the blade towards Blaze. She smirked.

"Me? I'm going to face the man who I fear the most."

Everyone gave each other worried looks but soon nodded and ran outside. She softly smiled to herself.

"Be safe everyone..." She whispered. Blaze clapped as he laughed at her.

"Very well done my dear! You managed to get them all out, implanted a map with the locations of the bombs and say you're going to defeat me! You actually had me shocked, I thought you were so gullible but you aren't! Very well done indeed!" Blaze evilly grinned as he stripped off his jacket, dropped his weapons and placed his fists up in fighting position.

"How about a good ole' fashion, one and one eh?" He smirked. "No magical weapons, nothing. Just the strength of our fists and legs."

Crystal thought about it for a second, all his weapons were on the floor, no harm done right? She dropped her twin katanas and guns but left her "special" sword at her hips. She placed her fists up in fighting position.

"Don't trust me eh? Well, I don't blame you. I mean, I did rape, torture and abuse you afterall..." He laughed. Fucker think this shit is funny. Doesn't even know the hell she's been through. She growled and rushed up to him, kicking him in his gut, sending him flying back into the wall as blood came out his mouth.

"Impressive strength for a female. But its not enough to beat me!" Blaze chuckled as wiped the blood from his mouth. He dashed out and punched her right in the jaw. She stumbled back a bit, hissing in pain.

"First, that's sexist. Second, ever heard of never hitting a lady? Huh, no wonder nobody likes you, you abusive little shit." She growled.

"Fuck you..."

"Make me." She challenged.

Crystal ran up and high kicked to his head but he held her foot with one hand.

"Pathetic."

Blaze grabbed her lef and banged her on the floor, the wall, the counter and into some shattered glass. Crimson red blood splattered everywhere, she screamed out in pain her silky sky blue hair was now red with blood. She was on her knees holding her head, he walked up behind her. The orange haired man grabbed her hair in his hands and pulled her closer to him.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the strongest... Guess not. But you know what I like about you? I watched you all the time when you were smaller, getting beaten up and bullied but you stayed strong. Even when I tortured you, you never broke... You may not be 100% physically strong but mentally... Well, you were... I mean look at you, you talk to people who aren't there! You belong to me... Killing you is gonna be so easy..."

Crystal growled lowly as her bangs covered her face, creating a shadow underneath.

"Killing me... A fact about my crazy side and this applies to me as well..." She grinned sadistically as she elbowed him in the groins, making him groan in pain. She took the opportunity and punched him in his gut. She stood up.

"If you're going to kill me... I warn you, I won't go down so easily." Crystal looked up, her eye pupils bloodshot red. This is called, "fusion insanity mode". When her crazy side and her combine together and create her. Crystal narrowed her red eyes, making her look more deadly.

"I'm through playing games with you..."

She picked up her twin katanas from the floor and held them in her hands as she narrowed her eyes at the man who groaned in pain.

"I hate to break it to you, Kirishima..." She held her blade up at him.

"But nothing here belongs to you."

...

 **~With Natsu and the others**

The Fairytail assassins hid behind a building, hiding from the police and military that were everywhere, guarding outside of the broken hotel.

"Shit. I bet it was one of the people who ran out that called them." Natsu whipped out his phone. "1 new message" was on the screen. He tapped it and a hologram of a map with directions came up.

"Well, good thing is that it's right here in Sugarami City." Natsu looked over to the shaking bluenette.

"A-are they gonna catch us?" Wendy asked fearfully.

"No they won't. All we have to do is destroy the bombs and get out of this city. Mavis only knows what would happen if they find us." Erza placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone nodded and scattered throughout the city without being seen. Natsu stayed behind, looking again on the map, the main bomb was in the center of the city, on the roof of the hotel they stayed at.

"Crystal... I hope you give 'em hell..."

...

"AHHH!" The orange haired man fell back into the wall, pieces of concrete fell on him. Crystal slowly walked to him, dragging the katana on the floor and made deep lines in the ground. She watched over him.

"Not so badass now huh... And we thought you were so big and bad..." She tsked. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to destroy a bomb." Her voice sounded like two peole were talking at the same time, one high-pitched and giggly one, another that was deep and low. She placed her katana behind her back and headed in the other direction, towards the broken stairs.

Suddenly, something black wrapped around her waist, pulling her. It's death grip was too strong, she couldn't escape. It wrapped around her whole body, trapping her and squeezing the living daylights out of her. She screamed in pain as it wrapped around more.

"Forgot that I had two magical weapons? Darkness and ice. Kinda like your friend... What was his name again? Gray Fullbuster... Student of Ur... I bet he'll be worth torturing..." Blaze laughed. Crystal gritted her teeth, trying to break free.

 _"Your crazy side has had enough. You're on your own now, Crystal! Play with ya later!~"_ The voice happily said as it disappeared in to the dark corners of her mind. Her eye pupils turned back dark blue and it's original shape and form.

"Y-you bastard... You're nothing but a coward!" She yelled. Blaze had his hand up, he slowly closed his hand making the darkness that held her squueze her tighter. She screamed.

"What was that? Can't here you.." He went up in her face, smirking. She spat in his face, her saliva on his nose and lips. He growled as he wiped it off his face.

"Now that was rude. Didn't I teach you better manners before?" Blaze slipped out a ice blue sword from his side, still keeping his left hand up that controlled the darkness that held her in place. He placed the tip of the sword by her throat.

"Which one shall I kill you with hmm?" He smiled.

"Blow it out your ass, sick bastard." She hissed. Blaze shook his head side to side.

"You should watch your tongue Crystal dear..." He smiled widely. "Say goodnight!" As soon as he was about to close his left hand shut, a little girl fell from the stairs.

"Ouchies..." The girl had light brown hair and ice blue eyes. She rubbed her head as she pouted on the floor. Blaze turned his attention to the little girl. She looked about 7 years old.

"Kid... Get outta here..." Crystal rasped. Her voice was hoarse, her face blue. She was starting to lose consciousness. The littke girl got up and dusted herself off and turned her head to look at them. She gasped in horror.

"Are you okay, Miss?!" Crystal sighed at the girl but was thankful. Blaze's grip was loosen, just enough that she coukd breathe properly and free her hands.

"Listen to me. This man will kill you if you don't get outta here!" She warned but it was too late. Blaze had her in the darkness too, squeezing her as well making her scream and cry loudly.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Make me!"

"Fucking bastard!"

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop mommy! Mommy!" The girl cried. Crystal looked at the girl with worried eyes. She reminded her so much of her when she was little. Crystal pounded her fist on the darkness that was holding her.

"What's wrong with wanting to live? Explain to me... How are we assassins supposed to live when people like you keep hunting us down?! We can't..." she banged her fist again. "We can't. We can't! WE CAN'T! Don't you see that we have our family and lives too!"

Crystal glared at him but he just smiled.

Fuckboy smile.

"Your speech is really boring... Let's make things more interesting, shall we?!"

Blaze grinned as he lifted his hand in the air, making the darkness that held the girl go up. He brung his hand down with force and the girl screamed.

Silence...

Silence was only heard...

Except for that errie dripping sound.

The darkness disappeared, setting the girl free but Crystal was already out. She was on the opposite side of the orange haired man who held his left hand for dear life, screaming. Well, that's the problem. There isn't one. The sky blue haired woman had her katana in her hand, crimson red blood dripping from it

"Run! Hurry!" Crystal shouted to the brunette. She ran out the glass doors and into the outside.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU SLICED MY HAND OFF! I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED!"

Crystal gasped, a memory came into her brain. Oh fuck, not now! She held the sides of her head, groaning in pain. She closed her eyes shut.

 _"Hide the memories. Hide it! Hide it away and it'll never bother me!"_ She said in her mind. Blaze creeped up behind her since her back was turned. He raised his right fist in the air, right above her head and knocked her into the ground.

"You think you can kill me?"

Her body laid on the floor, she raised her head a bit. Blaze loomed over and kicked her from the back, sending her flying into the wall. She coughed out blood.

"You're. Dead. Wrong." The orange haired man grabbed her sky blue hair mixed with red and dragged her limp body towards the counter.

"You know what happens when you mess with me." He shoved her unto the table.

"You get punished."

With those words, Blaze started banging her head repeatedly on the counter, blood leaking out from the sides of her head and running down his hand. He tossed her aside, her "special" sword came out of place and fell next to her. Blood at the corners of her chewed up lips. Her clothes ripped, a sleeve was missing as well. He looked over at her pitiful state.

"You're just a waste of space on this earth. Crawl like the insect you are." His red eyes narrowed as he shoved his icey blue sword into the ground, creating a big enough igloo to fit her whole body inside. This is called "The death Igloo". Whoever is trapped in it will freeze in a matter of minutes and can never be unfrozen. Ice was already starting to form over her pale skin.

She was running out of time. If she didn't destroy the bomb along with the others, the island will be destroyed. Everyone will die and it'll be all her fault... She was too weak... Too weak. She couldn't even move. She'll just freeze to death.

 _"Crystal..."_

She didn't respond.

 _"Get up. I didn't taught you this. Just to give up? Me and your mother raised you better."_

She frowned.

 _"You lay limp here on the floor... And you call yourself the daughter of Acnologia?!"_

 _"You have to get up!"_

~Flashback to when Crystal was 7 years old.

 _The bluenette held a katana in her hand, staring at the big boulder in front of her then back at her father._

 _"Aw come on daddy! You can't expect me to cut through that boulder, do you?!" Crystal cried as she pointed to the rock. Acnologia stooped down to her size and smiled._

 _"You do realize that I didn't ask you. I told you to. Do you really think I'll put you up against something that is hard? You can do it. I know you can dear." Acnologia reassured his small daughter. Crystal gripped the sword and stood in front of the boulder._

 _"If I do this... We're going out for ice cream."_

 _"Mocha?"_

 _"Haiiiii!"_

The flashback ended.

 _"You can do it... I believe in you Crystal Dragnela. My daughter."_

Crystal smirked toothly as she reached over to her sword that laid next to her. The ice reaching her waist already.

"I can do it..." She whispered.

~Everyone else

Everyone had reached their destinations.

Gray and Juvia had bomb #1. Gray held Juvia's as they both molded their weapons together. Water and Ice.

"One chance! Let's go! Ice and water canon!" They both yelled in union.

~Erza

"I'll put all my remaining strength into this blow!" She gripped her black spiked sword in her hands as she ran up to the bomb.

~Wendy

Wendy held her white slim sword in her hand.

 **"Sky dragon... Roar!"** She aimed the attack to the bomb

~Lucy, Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel had a giant iron rod in his hand, Levy held her staff and Lucy had her star bow.

"Ready?!"

~Mirajane and Lisanna

"Let's go everyone!"

 **~X~**

Outside of the igloo, stood Blaze. He watched and watched. He didn't hear anything. Must be a good sign for him.

"She's probably dead already... Good. Such a nuisance..." Blaze hissed as he turned his back. Getting ready to walk out the doors until fhe temperature rose. The room was boiling. He turned around slowly and was shocked by the sight. Blue flames burnt through the igloo, red eyes burning through it.

"What?! She melted my ice?! How?!"

The bluenette walked through the sapphire blue flames like it was nothing. The whole building was engulfed in the blue flames as Crystal slowly walked out. Her fangs gritted, her eyes bloodshot red and a vein popped out of her head.

 _"Is this what I've been hearing? Is she what they call "The Devil's Daughter?""_ Blaze panicked in his mind. Her eyes were sharp, her fists clenched as she dashed for him with a battlecry. Punching his face in with extreme force making the ground below crumble.

 _"This girl... Wasn't like anything she is now 10 years ago... She's a true assassin... Wielding a Dragonslayer sword... A rare jewel indeed..."_ Blaze was sent flying back into the roof of the lobby, Crystal held her sword that was embedded with sapphires at the end. She held it up and the fire started swirling around her.

 **"Blue Fire Dragon's Secret Art! Hidden Fire Form: Sapphire Blue Lotus Speeding Sword!"**

She drove the sword into his stomach, driving them both floor by floor of the hotel. Blaze screamed in pain from the fire and the sword going in deeper. Crystal drove him through the roof, crashing into the main bomb and destroying it along with everyone else. A sapphire beam shot up jnto the sky, signalling everything was saved.

Everyone cheered happily. Mirajane hugged her sister. Gray and Juvia hugged as well as Levy and Gajeel. Lucy cheered. Erza nodded. Blaze laid on the roof, burnt and choking dryly. Crystal walked over to him slowly and looked at him, the sword still in his stomach. He reached out his hand.

"Crystal... I-I'm sorry..." Crystal bent over, smiling sweetly.

"Blaze..." She started but then her eyes narrowed at him. "Go fuck yourself. I didn't come back for you..." She pulled out the sword and placed it at the side of her hip.

"You're just a waste of space on this earth.. Crawl like the insect you are... Burn in hell with the rest." She spat. Blaze frowned as he heard the words he told her come right back and bit him in the ass. His body went limp as he stopped breathing. The bluenette sighed and dropped to the floor.

"I did it... I did it dad..."


	7. Forgiveness

**Hope you enjoy the story! :) review, favorite and follow if ya want! :D. Much appreciated thank you to all the people who reviewed. :) It means alot to me. And yes, you should continue your oc stories. I'd make sure to read them :). -To reviewer: NatsuDankneel. :)**

The sounds of sirens, people yelling and screaming was all the bluenette could here. The officers telling her to come down from the roof and surrender.

Who the fuck do they think they are? Crystal's eyes were half open, her breathing was slow as she laid their in a puddle of her own blood. She stared at the orange haired man next to her, scowling at his dead body. She wasn't worried about the officers, hell, she didn't even care if they held her at gun point and unmask her.

All she cared about is how she was going to apologize for all the shit she put them all through. Especially bringing the milltary, the police, the fire department, the ambulance and everyone else. If she wasn't so naive...

If she wasn't so stupid to actually trust the man who took her innocence and broke her.

She would've actually enjoyed this vacation. So called "mission" when they were actually trying to cheer her up, it was getting close to that day afterall. Crystal frowned, her head hurt alot. She bruises and cuts burned from the cool breeze hitting it. It was sundown. Almost night. She cringed.

Her eyes were starting to close, she was drifting off into the darkness. Suddenly she heard someone yell her name, gunshots going off and shouting. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"CRYSTAL! I'M COMING, HOLD ON!"

Who was that? She couldn't even make out the person's voice. Sounded so familiar... She just couldn't seem to grasp onto it. The door to the rooftop was kicked open. All she was a pink blur moving towards her. It held her head and another arm wrapped around her exposed waist.

"Crystal? Crystal! Snap out of it come on!"

Crystal saw two off the pink blur but soon her vision wasn't as blurry. She could've made out the person.

"N-natsu...?" She asked softly, her voice dry from all her screaming and crying. Natsu smiled with joy as he held her closely to his chest, her face face blank.

"Thank Mavis you're alive! Jeez, I thought you were dead!" Natsu cracked a laugh.

"I... I heard gunshots... Are you okay..?"

Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, they tried to shoot me but couldn't! They can't even aim straight. You should've seen the look on their faces when they missed!" He grinned.

His heartwarming grin made her smile softly. The pinkette picked her up bridal style, trying not to hurt her too much, so much wounds on her fragile frame. He jumped off from the roof, landing perfectly on the ground. When Natsu was about to turn around, a gunshot went off, his eyes trailed to the officers who held up guns at him.

"That was a warning shot. Surrender now and face your penalty! We will not hesitate to shoot!" The captain said. Natsu growled lowly as he turned around to glare at them.

"The fuck is wrong with you people? Why the hell can't you just leave us alone! We ain't doing shit to you!" Natsu exclaimed. Crystal tugged on his scarf, her red tipped fingers leaving bloodstains on it but that didn't matter.

"You call killing people is nothing?! You all are monsters!"

"If we're the monsters the what hell does that make you! It's your "oh so great" Princess and King who created these guilds a long time ago! We're just doing our-!" Natsu stopped as he saw the bluenette slowly closing her eyes.

 _"Shit, she's losing consciousness..."_

Natsu sighed and turned his back when he heard the guns up again. But this time, a small voice was heard.

"W-wait! Don't shoot them! They're not bad people!"

He turned around again. Crystal looked over to the girl, she had light brown hair and ice blue eyes, that girl she saved earlier.

"Riyoku you get back here young lady!" A dark haired woman called.

 _"Probably her mother..."_ Crystal said in her mind. Riyoku spread her arms out, shielding the couple from them.

"The blue haired woman saved me! She saved me even when she was hurt! She's not bad at all! Don't shoot her! And her friend might be good too!" Riyoku explained to the officers.

"Listen kid, assassins are not good people, they are bad people who need to be punished for their crimes." The captain said.

"They're not!" She ran over to them, shocking everyone. The captain signalled them to stand down. Riyoku smiled at the bluenette.

"I know you're not a bad person! You should go take care of yourself before it gets worst!" She grinned. Crystal was shocked herself, first time a citizen saw her and excepted her for who she is. Flaws and all. Crystal softly smiled.

"You're a good girl... Take care of yourself, okay?" Crystal reached out her hand and caressed her face.

"Go back to your mother..."

With those words, Natsu ran with her in his arms not caring about anyone else.

"We're going to see Master Makarov. We're leaving tonight.." Natsu told Crystal. She nodded sadly.

...

 **~At the outskirts of Sakura Island.**

...

At the outskirts of Sakura Island, stood all the members who came on the trip. Nobody was there except for them.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Erza asked the short old man.

"They will be back soon, I'm sure of it." Master reassured Erza with a gentle smile.

The pinkette was running towards them until Crystal stopped him.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something I have to do." She simply said as she jumped out of his arms, white needles striking painfully in her legs but limped towards the others.

"M-master..." She stuttered out. Everyone turned around, gasping at the wounds on her body. Her assassin suit torn up to bits, cuts and bruises on every inch of her body. Blood leaking from everywhere along with dry blood. Master faced her.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." She apologized with tears in her eyes, not having the courage to look him in the eyes.

"Ah child, you've been through so much lately but don't let it ger you down.." Master said. Crystal bent her head in shame.

"Yeah... Let's see a smile, Chrissy-chan." Crystal looked over to the voice.

"Levy..."

"That's my name!" She winked. "Listen, we understand what happened but there's not a single person here who thinks you're to blame."

Crystal gawked in disbelief at the short bluenette.

"No... It was all my fault! I was the one who set up the bombs in the hotel, I was the one who lead him to where we were staying, I was the one who put you all in danger! Because of me, you all and the rest of the city could've been killed!" She confessed. Everyone gave her a sympathetic look. Tears streamed down the bluenette's face.

"I... I... I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

The white haired woman walked up to her distressed friend and embraced her tightly.

"I haven't the lightest clue of what you went through... Crystal, we forgive you. You beat Blaze so there's no reason for you to be sad..."

Crystal shook her head constantly and pushed her away harshly.

"NO!" She covered her face. "How can you all forgive me for all the shit I've put you through?! I almost killed Natsu... I almost-!"

"That doesn't matter now." Gray stepped in. "You saved the city, you sacrificed everything to save us. Look at you, all the evidence is on you. You could barely even walk."

"B-but..."

"Juvia knows that Crystal-chan didn't mean it. She knows that Crystal-chan misses her family and would do anything to ger them back. Unfortunately, the dead can't be brought back to life.." She said softly. Crystal frowned and clenched her fists.

"Crystal..."

She turned to see him. Makarov faced the sunset, his arms behind his back.

"Though we may not be able share our feelings of happiness and sadness entirely, we do share them at some point. That's what happens in a guild. One person's happiness becomes everyone's happiness, one person's anger becomes everyone's anger and one person's tears becomes everyone's tears. So there's no reason for you to feel guilty, so don't cry. You should already know how much everyone here cares about you..."

Crystal had her face covered by her hands crying.

"Hold you're head high my dear. Because you are a proud member of the Fairytail Family." He faced her and smiled.

Her tears dropped to the ground as she released her hands from her face, gritting her teeth. Crystal shut her eyes close then broke down in tears, falling to her knees. Everyone smiled, Erza sighed happily, Gray smiled and Lucy nodded. Juvia went over and hugged her, Natsu grinned widely.

"I'm so sorry... " She whispered as she held the bridge of her nose, sobbing quietly in Juvia's arms. Juvis ran her fingers through her hair in soothing comfort.

 _"Well I'm glad that's settled, The King and Princess would be furious for us causing so much damage. I hate to think it but I might even be facing... Prison time!"_ Animated tears flow down the Master's face making everyone sweatdrop.

"Master!"

...

 **Fairytail's Imfirmary.**  
 **September 12th**

They all left Sakura Island that night without a trace. Everyone was happy to see their assassin members but was shocked at the state the bluenette was in. Bruises and cuts all over her fragile body. They all quickly rushed her to the imfirmary. Well to clean all the cuts, they had to send all men outside since they had to change her clothes. Obviously she couldn't do it herself. Wendy and Porlyusica gave her medicine, Cana and Erza patched up her wounds and Mirajane and Lisanna cooked for her.

It had been a few days since she was in the imfirmary. They always came to visit her and bring her gifts. She was grateful for her friends. Team Natsu (excluding herself), just came back from a 2 week mission. A knock came to the door. The pinkette opened the door and grinned widely at the bluenette who sat in bed. He stepped in and closed it.

"Morning Chrissy! Feeling better?! Came back as soon as possible to see how you were doing!" Natsu walked and took a seat beside her, lresting a plastic bag on the counter next to her phone.

"Good morning Natsu. How was the mission?" She asked sweetly.

Natsu rubbed behind his neck. "W-well.."

"Did you blow up stuff again? " Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

Crystal giggled, Natsu finding the gesture cute. "Well that's sounds like you." She smiled.

The early morning sun shone upon her silky sky blue tresses, making it shine. Her red glasses sat upon her dark blue eyes, they were calm and peaceful. A gorgeous smile against her pretty pink lips. Natsu found himself blushing.

"Did she ever look this... Angelic?" Natsu thought. On that note, he took the bag off his lap and took out a white box. He handed it to her.

"Hope you like it! I know that you took alot of damage to your stomach and Mira said that you're allowed to eat these things now so open it! " Natsu grinned. Crystal smiled as she opened the box. A slice of sponge cake decorated with strawberries and creamy vanilla icing. A piece of chocolate sat right at the center.

"Natsu... It's beautiful, thank you but you didn't have to waste your money on me."

"Nah I didn't waste any money. You can walk properly and stuff now right?"

She nodded.

"But my hands are still a little sore, I did use them alot during the fight." She looked down at her bandage wrapped fingers, sighing deeply. Natsu let a smirk creep to his face.

"I'll feed it to you!" He smirked, getting up in the process watching the bluenette blush.

"I-I can feed myself!" She protested.

Natsu wiggled his finger and shook his head side to side.

"Nuh-uh-uh! You're hands are sore and I'm going to feed it to you cause I'm your friend and I'll get a fork from Mira!" He grinned.

"More like a pervert out of a anime scene..." She murmured. Natsu patted her head and went in her face. His hot breath tickled her nose, it was warm like a campfire and smelled like cinnamon. Honestly, she didn't have a problem with it.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

"Good, I'll be back with the fork!" He walked towards the door and left. She sighed.

"Peace and quie-" Her phone rang, interrupting the silence in the room. Crystal groaned as she reached over to it and saw who was calling her.

"Good thing she doesn't have a phone like the assassins.. She'd be able to see me." She pressed answer and placed the phone by her ear.

"H-hey Yukiko-"

 _"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA STAY AWAY FROM SCHOOL I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, BASTARD! THE PROFESSOR'S BEEN ON MY TAIL FOR WEEKS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANYONE'S CALLS AND IM WORRIED! ARE YOU OKAY SWEETHEART?!"_

"Welp, I just went deaf." The bluenette sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "And yes, I'm fine Yukiko."

 _"Why aren't you coming to school!?"_

Crystal bit her bottom lip. "I was on vacation." She lied.

 _"Oh so vacation's more important than College?!"_ Yukiko yelled.

"Jeez you're really gonna make me deaf with all your yelling. I just wanted to take a break. Ill be back by next week, promise. I'll even buy you candy." She smirked.

 _"If you think bribing me is gonna get you out of trouble, you're dead wrong young lad-!"_

"Creampuffs and chocolate for a month."

There was a silence on the phone for a moment.

 _"Fine. But I'm gonna slap you still. Bye!~"_ With that, the phone hung up. Crystal placed it back on the small table by the hed but what she didn't know is that the pinkette was leaning against the doorframe.

"Who was that?"

His voice made her squeak but then breathed in.

"Oh, it's just you. And it's a friend of mine from College."

Natsu took a seat next to her.

"You go to College?" He asked, "Since when?"

"Since like, 2 years ago."

"What College?"

"Magnolia College or people call it, University."

Natsu looked at her in disbelief. "No fucking way! I mean, I went there but you? You're so much smarter than that school! Why didn't you go Crocus or Edolas?! Lisanna went Edolas, you can too!"

Crystal frowned.

"Well Lisanna had Mira pay for her schoolings. Master paid for me and Erza and well that was all he could afford." She explained.

"Uhuh. So I got the fork!" Natsu took the box from her lap and stuck the fork in it. Picking up a piece of the cake and putting it right beside her mouth. "Say 'ahh!'"

"I-I can feed myself Natsu!" She blushed.

"Want me to force you?" He smirked. Crystal eventually gave up and opened her mouth. This cake was heavenly. The sponge cake was so fluffy, the vanilla icing was sweet and light, the strawberries added a citrus flavor and the piece of chocolate kicked everything off.

"DELICIOUS!" She exclaimed. Natsu laughed.

"I knew you'd like it. A sweet thing like you is attracted to other sweet things. Its only natural." He smiled at her.

Did he... Did he just... Flirt...? _Natsu Dragneel?!_

She blushed 50 shades of Erza's hair, her face red from embarrassment as she fiddled with her fingers and turned her head to the side, looking at the open window, the white curtains blowing with the wind.

"Oi weirdo, you got something on your face."

"Tell me where it is, I'll get it myself." She still wasn't looking at him. Natsu cupped her face making her face him.

"Here."

He pressed his lips against hers, licking her lips of the sweet flavor of the vanilla that was on. He pulled away, biting her bottom lip when he did so.

"Got it." The pinkette smirked slyly.

Crystal's face was bright red, steam coming out of the top of her head. She slipped out of bed, stumbling but stood up straight.

"Y-yeah um... I gotta go do stuff... now..."

She picked up the white box and scurried towards the door but was onky grabbed and forcefully pushed to the wall beside the door, making her drop the box but the cake was fine.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked huskily, his face so close to her that she could practically taste his breath. Crystal gulped as she moved her hand towards the door, trying to reach for the doorknob. He pinned her hands above her head and snaked his other arm around her waist.

"I-I... I um..." She gasped as she felt a warm, wet tongue across her neck sending shivers up the bluenette's spine. She squinted her eyes shut as she waited for what to happen, a bright pink blush imprinted on her cheeks. Instead, she heard chuckling.

The bastard. Was. Laughing. Crystal opened one eye and saw Natsu laughing at her then he grinned widely.

"Oh lighten up. I was just teasing." He stuck his tongue out at her. Her eyes were wide, her jaw dropping. She felt like an idiot. She felt so dense.

She felt like Natsu when he didn't get romance jokes.

"E-eh?!"

"When we were on the mission, Gray dared me to make you blush really hard. I guess I took it too far."

...

 **~flashback after the fight.**

Gray and Natsu sat down at the steps of the house they were staying at.

"Oi flamebrain."

Natsu looked over to the bare chested man.

"Yeah snow fairy?"

"I dare you to make Crystal blush really hard when we get back. 5000J if you do." He smirked.

"Challenge excepted!"

 **The flashback ended.**

...

 _"I was an idiot to think otherwise."_ Crystal sighed in her mind. Natsu held her chin in his fingers, raising her head up.

"Hey come now. We can still finish if you want..." He purred.

"PERVERT!"

Crystal picked up the box and huffed at him as she opend the door and walked outside. He followed behind her.

"Hey! You're not mad at me are you?"

She hmph-ed and walked down the stairs of the second floor. There she was greeted and welcomed with compliments.

"Hey Chrissy, you feeling any better?"

"Juvia hopes that Crystal-chan is rested!"

"How are you feeling?" And so on. She smiled at everyone who cared about her wellbeing. She felt special and warm inside. Crystal went over to the bartable where she sat down.

"Good morning Crystal! Feeling better?" Mirajane smiled.

"Morning Mira! I feel fine, don't worry!"

"Liar." Natsu simply said.

"I'm fine, baka!" She snapped.

Natsu had his arms crossed and raised a brow at the bluenette.

"She's not fine. Her hands are sore and she has a high fever." Natsu told the white haired beauty.

"I'm fine!"

"Liar."

"Idiot!"

"Want me to make you blush again?"

Crystal instantly shut up and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I have a fever, so what? In perfectly fine. Just sign me out Mira, I'm going home. I don't want to burden you anymore." She said.

"Crystal..."

"I said, sign me out Mira." She saif firmly. Mirajane sighed and took out a piece of paper and pen from under the counter, she gave Crystal the pen and paper.

"Just sign your name at the bottom of the paper."

She signed her name at the dotted line at the bottom of the paper. "Thank you Mira."

"Make sure to come back whenever you need to, okay?"

Crystal nodded and sat up from the chair. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, looking the other way.

"You could go home, I have to talk to Gray and the others. Won't be back till evening."

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to walk towards the guild doors.

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself?" Gray asked, concered for his dear friend. She had bandages wrapped around her head and arms. Her jeans were covering the ones on her legs. Right when she was about to push open the door, she stopped.

"Do I look like a child? I take care of myself. I did so ever since I was little, don't ask me again." She mumbled coldly and walked out the door.

"Fine then, be a bitch." Gray pouted. "She'll be fine once she gets some rest."

"Hopefully. This is getting close to that day, we have to watch out for Erza and Crystal." Mirajane warned.

"Yeah..."

The bluenette walked the busy streets of Magnolia, people glancing at her from time to time. She didn't like the attention, she just wanted to be alone for a while. Once she reached Strawberry Street, the fishermen that were sailing in a boat on the river. They called over to her.

"Back from another job, Crystal?" They called her. She turned to face them, she forced a smile.

"Oh no no. I fell down really badly." She lied.

"Tell Lucy we said hi!"

"Will do!"

Crystal waited until they were gone then pulled out her keys. She opened the double doors and went inside but stepped on something. She looked at her feet and saw mail on the floor. The sky blue haired woman picked it up and read it. She smiled.

"He paid my water and light bill. I'll have to thank Natsu for that."

She placed the mail on her living room table then walked upstairs to her bedroom. Crystal looked around her room, it was the same way she left it.

"So he didn't touch anything..." She went over to her desk with all her books and papers were. She took a piece of paper from the stack and a pen. The bluenette jumped as something came on her lap, she looked down and sighed in relief.

"Happy... Don't scare people like that..." She giggled at the cat. This is Natsu's cat, Happy. He has blue fur and is very mischievous. He's usually in Natsu's arms or on Lucy, Mirajane and Crystal's laps. Happy always likes to eat fish and always tries to give them to Carla, Wendy's cat. Zhe picked up the blue feline and placed him on the floor.

"What mischief have you been up to, eh Happy? Better not scratch any of my stuff or else Natsu will pay for your crimes." She smiled and went back towards she was doing. Happy jumped up on the desk and sat there, he meowed. The woman petted his head.

"I guess Natsu was here this morning and ran to the guild to see me... You must be hungry."

Happy purred into the palm of her hand.

"I'll get you some fish right after I finish writing." Crystal placed the black ink pen on the paper and started writing. When she was finished, she signed her name at the bottom and sat up, stretching her aching limbs.

"Come on Happy." The cat followed behind her to downstairs in the kitchen. She stood in shock at all the dirty dishes, food and garbage everywhere. A vein popped out of the bluenette's head but calmed herself down.

"I'll deal with him when I get back." Crystal went towards the fridge and opened it. At least there was alittle bit of food in here. She took out a fish and gave it to happy where he munched on it.

"Good boy." Crystal walked back upstairs and Happy followed with the fish in his mouth. Crystal grabbed her purse from the bed, her phone and some money.

"I know you can understand me, no scratching anything. I'll be back before dark, okay?" She picked him up and hugged him. She placed him on the bed and went to the door, she closed it and left the house.

"Just going for a visit."

..

 **~2:00pm**  
 **Strawberry Street, Crystal's House.**

...

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy entered her house.

"Crystal! I'm home!" Natsu yelled out to her but got no answer.

"Are you sure she's home?" Titania asked the pinkette.

"Yeah she said she was going home." Gray said.

"Empathis on "home"."

Nastu sweatdropped. "Empa-wha?"

"Natsu, the big people are talking." Lucy shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm older than you and Erza!"

Erza glared at them both, making them shut up.

"Anyways, search the house. We'll look for her."

Natsu and Lucy took upstairs while Erza and Gray took downstairs. The upstairs of her house had three bedrooms, her and Natsu's room and two empty ones and of course the attic on the third floor. Natsu searched their bedroom while Lucy searched the others.

"She's not here!" Natsy yelled to Lucy.

"She's not in these rooms either!"

Natsu groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration. He looked to the bed, seeing a blue cat sleeping on it, the skeleton of a fish by him.

"How did I not notice this before?" Natsu went over and picked up the sleeping feline and held him in his arms.

 _"So she was here if you had fish..."_ Natsu thought. The others came upstairs.

"We searched everywhere, she's not here and no way in hell she would be in the attic." Gray said. Erza was in a towel, her hair up in one.

"Seems like she's not home." Erza nodded to herself.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Gray sweatdropped.

"Well we haven't checked the bathroom yet." Everyone gulped.

 _"If she's in there... We're screwed."_ Gray opened the door with a bright red blush on his face.

"Sorry about this but-" He looked to the bathtub and saw Natsu sitting in it.

"Nah she ain't here."

"When did you get in here?!"

"Guys... You might wanna see this..." Lucy said shakily. Everyone went next to her and saw the paper she held in her hand. Lucy's hands were shaking.

"She said, she's going home..."

Everyone was starting to get worried.

"No... She couldn't mean that... But this is her home..."

A loud bang on the wall made everyone jump in alarm. Natsu's eyes dark as he growled lowly, pieces of the wall fell from his hands from the force he used, Happy still in his hands.

"If she does what I think she's gonna do, she's got another thing comin'. We have to find her, now."


	8. Just a visit

**Short Chapter. Maybe? :) Tell me what you guys think. Enjoy!**

 **Magnolia Train to Maiobushi**  
 **September 12th**

On the train to Maiobushi, a very long ride to where all the rich people live. The sky blue haired maiden watched out the circular window of the train, staring at the green pasture outisde, decorated with colourful bright flowers. The bluenette had alot of memories in this beautiful place, the good and the bad. Her dark blue eyes trailed towards all the people here, rich people dressed in fancy clothes, scorning her for what she was wearing and calling her a "commoner". She sighed deeply at the remarks.

"What on earth is that girl wearing?" A man whispered across from her.

"Right?" The lady in red responded. "What is a commoner like her doing in a rich place like Maiobushi? Is she even rich, I mean look at her. She shouldn't even be here." She snorted.

Crystal rolled her eyes at the comments. Just like she remembered, petty and rude. Snobby rich people. She was rich once. One of the richest families in Fiore actually. She had all the money she could ask for. Gold and Silver, rare jewels. Billions upon Billions of dollars. All was lost in that horrid fire but couldn't care less. She didn't like being rich anyways. Couldn't give two fucks about it. All those rich bastards could go and fuck themselves for all she cared.

What was wrong with her clothing? It was chilly so she wore a purple turtleneck with long sleeves. She had on dark blue jeans along with some combat boots. Crystal wore her glasses, her sky blue hair was in waves along with her purse. She looked like a nerd. But liked it.

The bluenette smiled as the train came to a stop, everyone got up and got put of the train, when she was leaving, the lady in red pushed her aside and stood by the train door with a red jewel encrusted fan in her hands.

"Darling, you don't belong here. No commoners allowed in Maiobushi dear, don't you know?" She giggled as she placed the fan by her mouth. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about you petty ass rich people?" Crystal growled.

"Such vulgar language! You really shouldn't be here."

"Vulgar language my ass. And I'm not a commoner, do you even know who I am?" Crystal decided to play with this woman a bit.

"Well, I-"

"I'm Crystala Dragnela. The daughter of Anna and Acnologia Dragnela." She smirked. The lady gasped.

"O-oh. I didn't know! I didn't know you were a part of that family... please excuse me." With that, she exited the train.

 **(A/N: Yeah, you read that properly. Crystala. That's her full name. Pronounced "ah" get back to the story :3)**

"Works all the time." She exited the train as well, stepping unto the dark oak wood stairs that led to the train station of Maiobushi.

"Well. The city of Maiobushi... Let's go buy some flowers and head home. I wonder if someone lives there."

...

 **Magnolia**

 **Fairytail Guild.**

...

"WE NEED TO GO AND FIND HER! NOW GRAMPS!"

"Settle down Natsu. Crystal wouldn't do such a thing like that." Master tried calming the pinkette down.

"Crystal isn't one to commit suicide." Wakaba said, drinking his beer along with Macao and Cana.

"You're right." Erza nodded.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BUY "IM GOING HOME" THEN?! SHE WASN'T AT HER HOUSE SO WHERE COULD SHE BE?! HER OLD HOUSE WAS FUCKING LIT ON FIRE SO WHAT ELSE COULD SHE MEAN?!" Natsu shouted with tears in his eyes, slamming his fists on the bar table.

Happy on the table beside Natsu, looking at him while he titled his head, meowing. Natsu watched Happy as his hot angry tears streamed down his face. The pinkette placed his head in his hands.

"I-I can't afford to lose her..." Natsu sobbed quietly. Lucy walked up to him and took a seat. She placed a hand on his shoulder making him watch her.

"It's gonna be okay. She's not gonna do anything drastic. She's probably visiting her family's graves..." Lucy smiled at the pinkette.

"... Well... We should go to look there t-then." Natsu wiped his tears from his face. "Where is that Gramps?"

"In Maiobushi, Takasaku."

Everyone's face turned white, jaws dropping.

"SO FAR AWAY?!" Everyone yelled falling to their knees in the process.

"Isn't that where you bought her gramps?" Natsu questioned. Master nodded.

"Well then it's settled! We're going to Maaibashi!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at his enthusiasm even though he said the word wrong.

"Dumbass, it's Maiobushi. Mai-o-bu-shi." Gray rolled his eyes at the pinkette. Natsu crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Oh shut up Gray."

...

 **Maiobushi, Takasaku.**  
 **5:00pm**  
 **Dragnela Household (or where it use to be)**

The chilly fall breeze blew in the bluenette's hair, pieces of the petals from the flowers coming off. She stood in front of a brand new mansion. Looks like someone else bought the land and built a house here. Crystal looked to the left in the distance, noticing that the place where her family was buried was still there. She smiled as she walked slowly towards it.

"I still remember that day they were buried..."

 **...**

 **~flashback to when Crystal was 10 years old.**

 _..._

 _The police eventually found the bodies of Anna, Acnologia and Zeref Dragnela. The house was all broken down, the gardens and everything was else fine. The day of the burial was a hard time for Crystal. She had her friends with her. Everyone at the guild and some of her parent's and brother's friends showed up. It was a big funeral with everyone dressed in black. The rain was pouring._

 _The man with red hair and dark brown eyes held the girl in his arms, both watching the sad scene when they put the dark brown coffins imprinted with gold, 6 feet underground._

 _"G-gildarts... Do y-you think mommy, daddy and onii-chan's in a b-better place?" The 10 year old bluenette asked Gildarts. He smiled at her sadly._

 _"Yes. They are in a better place now dear." Gildarts rubbed the top of her head. Crystal started to cry loudly when saw them being buried, she hid her head inside of his chest. Gildarts hugged her tighter._

 _"Poor girl."_

 _"She lost her family at a young age."_

 _"I feel bad for Anna's daughter."_

The flashback ended. Crystal didn't even notice she was crying. She chuckled as she dried her tears from her face as she stood in front of the graves. They read:

 _"R.I.P. Anna Dragnela. A great leader of the Fiore Army, loving wife and mother. She will be deeply missed by all."_

 _"R.I.P. Acnologia Dragnela. Served this country great. Great husband and father. Will be deeply missed by all."_

 _"R.I.P. Zeref Dragnela. Was once the leader of the 12. A young boy with such potential. He will be deeply missed by all."_

She stood in front of her mother's grave. She stooped down and placed the flowers on her grave. Her favorite flowers, white tulips. Crystal sadly smiled as tears fell freely from her face.

"Mom, Dad, Brother. Nice to meet you guys a-again. Thanks for helping me through. And Mom, Happy birthday." Crystal got up and wiped the tears. "I love you all."

The bluenette looked up at the pink sakura trees that shadded the graves, little pecks of light shining through from the branches. She walked off the cherry petal stained ground and headed towards the manison. Once she was there, she knocked three times on the door and waited for an answer.

The double doors opened, revealing a small boy with dark blue hair and green eyes. He blinked at her.

"U-um. Hello there little boy!" Crystal smiled. The boy smiled as well.

"Hi!" He greeted cheerfully. "Whatcha doing here Miss?"

Crystal pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Is your Mommy and Daddy home? Can you go get them for me?" She bent down a bit to his height.

"Sure! Stay here!" He ran off to get his parents and returned holding a lady's hand. She had medium length, light orange hair with red tips and baby blue eyes. Her hair was in a messy bun and dressed in casual clothing.

"Um? Yes, can I help you Miss? Are you lost?" The lady asked. The boy who held her hand ran off into the house.

"Well no, I'm not. You see, I was the owner of this land." Crystal explained. The lady placed her hand by her mouth.

"So those graves outside... Are...?"

"My family."

There was a silence between the two ladies. The orange haired woman smiled at her.

"Well dear, you're free to come in if you'd like."

Crystal nodded with a smile and was welcomed inside. She walked in, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the lovely living room. White pillars on wach side of the two flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Magenta couches with golden frames sat in the middle of the room, a glass table with teacups and magazines. It looked similar to the layout of her living room. They both took a seat. The little boy came back and jumped on her lap, giggling.

"Welcome. My name's Akira Hojohana." Akira held out her hand.

"Name's Crystal Dragnela. Thank you for having me, Akira-san." Crystal shook Akira's hand. Akira held the hot kettle of tea in her hands and poured out for two. She handed it the piping hot cup of tea to Crystal.

"Mmmm, Matcha tea. Thank you."

Crystal took a sip of the hot tea, placing it down gently before smoke started coming out of her mouth.

"Hot. Just how I like it!" Crystal smiled. The boy looked over to her and grinned.

"You look pretty with glasses!" He smiled.

Crystal gasped with a light blush.

 _"I think they make you look cute."_ A familiar voice said in the back of her mind.

"Thank you, you're a handsome boy yourself." Crystal pulled a strand of her behind her ear, her blush still present on her face.

"Did you hear that mommy? She called me handsome!" He grinned.

"That's nice, Usui." Akira ran her fingers through his dark blue hair.

"Hey Miss! Wanna see my toys?!" Usui's eyes beamed in excitement as he held Crystal's hand, pulling her up.

"T-toys?"

Usui ran up the right flight of stairs, pulling Crystal along with him.

"W-wait!"

Akira giggled as she sipped her tea. She watched the two went in a double door bedroom.

"She's dangerous."

The orange haired woman placed down her cup, sighing.

"You're overreacting. She's not going to harm us."

Akira turned her head to the source, a man with dark blue hair and green eyes stood behind the couch she sat on.

"Call the police. I don't want a assassin in my house." The man glared.

"So what if she's an assassin? Didn't you hear the news? She killed one of the most wanted people in the whole of Japan. She seems like a nice girl." Akira reassured him.

"If she tries anything..."

"She won't."

 **~Upstairs**

Crystal sweatdropped as she watched the small boy rummage through his gigantic toy box. He pulled out a doll, it looked really old. It had green hair, one of it's eye was missing and wore a ragged dress.

"I found this!" He handed it to her. Crystal smiled at the doll, how could her doll survive through a fire? Well, explains all the burnt marks on it.

"You can have it!" Usui said.

"Aw, thank you, Usui." Crystal smiled softly at Usui, making him blush.

"So Miss! Do you have a guy you like?" Usui asked. Crystal faced lit up with embarrassment.

"I-i-i-i-f I h-h-have a g-guy I l-like?" She pointed at herself, failing to say a proper sentence. "Well... Um. Yeah, I guess."

Crystal turned her head away from Usui.

"What's his name?!"

"That's classified information!"

"Tell me please!"

She sighed.

"Fine. His name is-"

"Crystal! Could you come down here for a second?!"

Akira called. Crystal sighed in relief as she walked out the room, walking down the glass stairs. There she met this man, he looked imitating. She gulped.

"Your phone has been ringing non-stop! Do your friends know you're here or...?" Akira trailed off. Crystal pushed uo her glasses, groaning. She picked up her purse and stuffed the doll inside.

"I guess that's my cue to be going. It was nice meeting you, Akira-san." Crystal smiled. Akira nodded as they both hugged each other. Usui ran downstairs, waving.

"Bye Bye!"

"Bye Usui!"

"Be sure to visit soon, Crystal-chan!" Akira giggled.

With that, she walked out the doors of the mansion. Looking at the beautiful sunset.

 _"That was a nice visit. Maybe I should visit again sometime."_ She thought to herself.

"CRYSTALLLLLLLLAAAAA!" A very loud voice was heard. In the distance, she saw Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy running towards her. Her face turned white.

"How did they find me?" She titled her head.

The pink haired assassin ran and jumped on her, making them both fall. Him on top and her at the bottom. Natsu's hands on each side of her as Crystal's legs were between his.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Natsu yelled in her face. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Crystal looked at him shocked, but not because of how close he was or his yelling. It was his eyes. His eyed were a golden yellow colour. He glared at her as his fangs became more sharper.

"Natsu... Your e-eyes..." She pointed at his eyes. He gasped, the colour disappeared and returned to black.

 _"Shit, that was close."_ He warned himself in his mind.

"You're still an idiot... You... You could've told me you were leaving instead of leaving a note."

Suddenly, her eyes turned red. A memory came back in her head. It was a painful one, when Natsu left for 1 year and left her that note that said he was leaving.

"Oh? Weren't you the same one who did that?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. Her dark blue eyes returned.

"And you can stop mounting me now." She sweatdropped, signalling him to come off. He got up and pulled her up with him. Everyone hugged her.

"Seriously guys..."

"We were worried." Erza rubbed the top of her head, making her pout.

"You're like a little sister to me!" Gray glared at her.

"Juvia flooded the place again by her crying." Lucy cringed. The bluenette laughed.

"And we were the one's who had to clean it up! Well, Gray volunteered to clean it." Natsu smirked at the raven black haired man.

"Oh fuck off flamebrain."

They all started walking through the gardens.

"Lucy here was crying like a baby." Natsu said, his hands behind his head.

"You and Juvia were the only ones crying Natsu." Lucy deadpanned. Natsu blushed.

"Pssh. No I didn't!"

"Aww the big and bad Natsu Dragneel was crying?" Crystal teased. Natsu stopped walking, making her srop as well. He turned to her, a smirk on his face.

"Don't think you're getting away with your punishment. You're birthday's coming up... What should I get ya? Hmm, Birthday sex?" He chuckled at her flushed expression.

"In your fucking dreams!" She blushed 100 shades of red.

"No Chrissy, in yours." Natsu smirked slyly. She rolled her eyes.

"This is a lovely village Crystal." Erza smiled, looking around.

"Eh? This isn't a village. It's out gardens." Everyone's faces turned white. Natsu and Gray soluted Crystal, grinning from ear to ear.

"Crystal's stinking rich!"

"I'm pretty sure the toilet paper holders were made out of gold!"

Lucy and Crystal laughed at the two men.

"You guys are ridiculous." Erza shook her head in shame. Natsu and Gray went up in Crystal's face, grinning like the idiots they are.

"So Chrissy, can I get 1,000,000 jewel?" Natsu asked.

"Me too!"

Erza crossed her arms, glaring at the two.

"Her family's fortunes was burnt in the fire. She doesn't have it again." Erza sighed.

"That may not be entirely true. Some things may not have been destroyed. Who knows?" Crystal shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

"Anyways, let's go home!" Natsu picked the bluenette up bridal style, running into the sunset.

"Baka! Put me down right now!"

"Punishment time!~" He purred.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

 **Next chapter's gonna be a sad one. Get ya tissues and ice cream ready :D**

 **Lol. I'm very thankful for each and everyone of you! A majority of you are from the United States and The Uk. Cool :)**

 **Once again, thank you for the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Sayonara**


	9. A Trail of Sorrow and Despair

**Hope you all like it :). Worked hard on this :D**

 **Play sad music during the sad parts to get the total effect. Sorry for spelling mistakes**

 **I don't own Fairy tail. Unfortunately T^T.**

 **...**

 **September 13th.**  
 **The outskirts of Magnolia.**  
 **8:50am.**

The Fairytail assassins walked the streets of Magnolia. Talking and chatting as usual but they all came to an abrupt stop when they saw dozens of police cars in front of a dark alley. Police caution tape blocked all around them. Some of the officers came out of the alley looking like they've just seen a ghost, some even vomiting on the sidewalk. They all cringed at the sight. Crowds of people surrounded the tape, reporters videotaping as well.

What was so exciting about a dark alley way? This made the assassins curious. _Very_ curious.

"What are all these people here for?" Lucy asked. Erza shrugged her shoulders with a confused expression.

"This can't be good. I'm starting to think that we should've stayed in Maiobushi for a while." Crystal suggested.

But, the smell! The smell that was coming from there! It was horrid. Was it a corpse? No, not that many police cars would be there if it was for just one corpse. Something else. Something big is in that alley and Crystal intended to find out. She pushed through the crowd of people and snuck underneath the tape. One of the officers held up their hand, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

"Stop right there ma'am. Only authorities beyond this point." The male officer said.

"Well. What's going on?" Crystal pryed the officer.

"We just found the location to where Blaze Kirishima was hiding out. What we found inside was even more tragic." The male officer cleared his throat, a disgusted look on his face.

"Did you say... _B-blaze Kirishima_?" Crystal repeated with wide eyes as she pointed to the alley. She got a closer look, a metal door with locks all around. Officers afraid to go in, fearing what they might find inside.

"We also found a unconscious, turquoise-blue haired girl inside a few days ago. She was taken to the hospital for all the wounds on her body. I still don't think she made it though. It's a possibly to cons-"

"WHAT'S HER NAME?!" Crystal was panicking, her eyes wide like dinner plates, her teeth gritted with a horrid expression on her face as she demanded the officer to tell her. The officer scratched behind his head, trying to remember.

"I think her name was... Lily Tsubaki. She was taken to Magnolia Hospital."

Everything in Crystal's world stopped. Everything in slow motion as those two words repeated in the back of her mind. Those two words would've been the end of her. Her eyes was still wide, her breathing hitched as she fell flat on the floor. Natsu and the others rushing through the crowd to her aid. On the floor next to the door, scratch marks and blood stains were there.

It made her sick to her stomach.

Her vision was slowly fading until someone was repeatedly shaking her, snapping her back to reality.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Ma'am can you hear me?!"

"Crystal! Idiot just blacked out on us!"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"Look! She's blinking! Is she okay still?"

Crystal rose from the ground, trying to catch her breath and calm down.

"I'm going to Magnolia Hospital." The bluenette picked herself up, a horrified and scared look on her face. She ran in the opposite direction, leaving all of them behind. She didn't care.

She didn't care that she left them all behind.

 **Run.**

A action.

A verb.

That was all she had to do.

That word could save _her_ life.

Save her _childhood bestfriend's_ life.

Lily Tsubaki.

 _"She better be alive. She better be fucking alive! I'll never forgive myself if I let her die! Not another person! Not this time!"_

Crystal ran through the crowds of the busy streets. Pushing everyone out of her way, the big white building with lots of windows and the red cross. Her destination. Crystal kicked open the glass doors and ran straight up to the counter where the nurse was. All the sick patients in the room were shocked at her.

"LILY TSUBAKI. ROOM NUMBER. WHERE IS SHE?!" The raging bluenette shouted, startling the poor nurse.

"Um... Floor 5, room 303-"

Without letting the nurse finish her sentence, she ran. Ran up so many flights of stairs, tripping and falling like the klutz she is. She stood in front of a white door. "Room 303, Patient: Lily Tsubaki. Approach with caution." Crystal took a breath, wiping all the sweat from her face. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. The only sound that was heard was the heart monitor, beeping slowly.

The bluenette approached the sturquoise blue haired woman that laid in the hospital bed. A poisonous flower bloomed in her stomach as she felt sick again. The bluenette was reminded of the scars on her body, Lily had the same ones... but much worst. Crystal took a chair from beside her and sat closely to the hospital bed. The wounded woman turned her head slowly, a scar on her cheek along with bandages. The rest of her body was covered from neck down.

Lily Tsubaki is Crystal's childhood bestfriend. She has turquoise bluehair and cyan blue eyes and also flat chested. She was 18 when she met 13 year old Crystal. Now she's 28 years. Lily always use to stick up to her when bullies bullied her for no goddamn reason. Bloody hell, she use to chase them. Lily would always walk Crystal home from school and back to the guild. She didn't care that Crystal was an assassin either. They were sisters in a unique way.

Lily smiled weakly at the shaking bluenette.

"L-look at you..." Lily rasped. "All grown u-up. And still bigger than me... It's really a shame."

"Lily..." Crystal had tears in her eyes.

"So how's it been going...? I-I heard that you m-made so much friends... I'm r-really glad you're happy now..." Lily took her hands from under the covers. Her neck, hands and upper arms had stitches, red stained bandages wrapped around. A tube stuck out from her right hand, connected to a bag filled with red liquid that hung from the pole.

 **(Or whatever ya call it. -.-)**

"Lily, I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"If I haven't left you... If I wasn't so selfish... You would still be..." Crystal squinted her eyes shut, letting the tears fall. A soft sigh was heard.

"You were always a crybaby, you know? Crying for every little thing. It's not your f-fault, baka." Lily rolled her eyes. Crystal looked over to her.

"It is-"

"How long are you gonna beat yourself up like this?!" Lily shouted, rising from her bed but only fell back down, coughing out blood unto the pillow.

"Lily! Hold on, I'll get the nurse!" When she was about to get up, Lily pulled her back down with the little strength she had.

"D-don't... My time's up already." Lily shook her head.

"W-what do you mean " _my time's up already_ "?!" Crystal held unto the sides of the bed. Lily smiled, tears came dow her face, burning the scars and open cuts on her face.

"You know exactly what I mean. Nobody lives forever. People die, it's a natural thing."

"Don't talk like that!"

"You aren't a little kid anymore."

"Lily Tsubaki! You're not dying on me!"

Crystal placed her small hands up to her face, crying. Gritting her sharp fangs.

"Y-you always stood up for me! You...!" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"How long are you gonna keep crying, eh? You have your friends." Lily reassured her. Crystal frowned, taking off her glasses to wipe the tears.

"What is it all a-about? Memories? That I stood up for you? Bullshit. You're a strong girl. You know I'll always care about you. Even from beyond the grave." Lily smiled.

"A life without you is like a broken pencil... It's, pointless! You... can't do this to me..." The turquoise blue haired woman reached up her pale hand to Crystal's face.

"I need you to be strong for me... This is a big favor I'm asking of you. Promise me you'll do it."

"D-depends on what the favor is..."

"I... I need you to pull the plug on my life support."

The bluenette's jaw dropped, her pupils small as she shook her head vigorously. What they both didn't know was that the others followed them here. Natsu stood behind the door, listening closely, feeling terrible and sorry for his teammate. The others sat down on the bench that was next to the door, heads bent.

"NO! I'LL _NEVER_ DO IT! I WON'T!" Crystal argued.

"S-so. Do you want me to s-suffer? Lily pryed the bluenette. Crystal felt the guilt in her chest. She was right. She'd only suffer if she was alive from all the horrible, indescribable things that happened to her after Blaze set her free to do his dirty work.

"B..but... Lily... I-I..."

"I give you permission..."

"Lily..."

"Crystal, Please."

Crystal squinted her eyes shut, her bottom lip trembling but she nodded. Sniffling in the process.

"I want you to know... That I'll always love you like a sister I never had... Lily Tsubaki."

Crystal got up shakily on her two feet and walked to the opposite side of the bed. A machine hooked up to her, she stooped down to the black plug that was connected to the wall. Her heart racing a million miles an hour, her breathing hitched as she pulled the plug.

Crystal got up, crying oceans of tears. She sat next to the smiling Lily.

"I'm proud of you..." Her voice was softer. "You did so many..." Lily took a deep breath in. "Many great things..."

Crystal stayed silent.

"You accomplished the unthinkable. Defeated Tartarus... Won the Grand Assassin Games... So many wanted people you and your friends defeated as well, so much m-more that I can't even explain..." Lily softly smiled with tears in her eyes.

"To think... That lonely little girl I found on the playground could _accomplish_ all that over the years I was locked in that dark room... You gave that bastard what he deserved..."

Crystal hicupped, her tears streaming down her red cheeks as she listened.

"I'm... so proud of you, Crystala... Your parents would be t-too..." Lily's eyes were half open as the heart monitor started slowing down as well.

"It's dark... I can't see you... Is it night, already?" Crystal held her cold hands.

"Y-yeah. It's night..." Crystal lied when it was actually 9:00am in the morning.

"N-no wonder it's so dark... and cold..." The tears that were wielded up in her cyan blue eyes strolled down her face, in her ears. Crystal squeezed her hands tightly.

"I...wanted to say something... Your birthday's in October... I just wanted to say..."

The heart monitor started slowing down more.

"Happy Birthday... Crystala Dragnela. Live your... life to the fullest... with your friends..."

Lily's hand turned limp in the bluenette's hands. The heart monitor stopped beeping, a straight line against the screen. Her eyes softly closed, a gentle smile against her thin lined, pale lips.

Crystal's soft sobs were heard throughout the room, echoing like a sad song that played on the piano. The hospital door opened slowly, making a creeking noise. Crystal turned her head and saw the pinkette standing in the doorframe, a frown against his lips.

"N-natsu... Is it really true...?" She questioned the pinkette.

He walked closer.

"What's true...?" His voice was gentle and soft.

"That... That I only leave a trail of sorrow and despair behind...?" She looked up into his eyed with her tear stained own. He shook his head. She got up and clenched her fists, her sky blue bangs covering her eyes. Crystal slowly walked over to him.

"Then if not... Then why... Why..." She fell into his arms crying, Natsu wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands on top her head.

"Why am I crying and feel so guilty?!" She buried her head into his scarf.

"None of this is your fault Crystal.. Don't blame yourself..." Natsu rubbed her head in a soothing, comforting way.

"It's all my fault... I... I don't deserve to live anymore..."

"Don't talk like that..."

"It's true and you know it..."

Crystal dug her nails into the soft fabric of his white scarf. Natsu pulled her away just enough to see her face. He wiped her tears.

"Don't worry... We're all in this... Together... I'm here for you..." Natsu sadly smiled at the bluenette and pulled her in close to his chest. Crystal closed her eyes, the tears falling silently as Natsu held her close.

"I'll always be here for you..."

Then, everything went black.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **How was it?! Was it good! Did I make you cry?! Sad?!**

 **Well it was worth a shot.**

 **Now,**

 **US. UK. Australia. Canada. France. Belgium. Finland. Germany. Italy. Ireland. Venezuela. Brazil. Russia. Are just a few countries that read this shitty atory :v! People from around the world actually liked my writing! T^T**

 **I'm so grateful for all of your support! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you, so much! :)**


	10. A day at the Amusement park!

**So here is Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review, I don't know if I should continue so tell me if I should. :3 thanks for all who read it.**

 **:D**

...

 **Wednesday, September 14th**  
 **Crystal Dragnela's House**  
 **3:00am**

The bluenette had her knees up to her chest, rocking from side to side slowly. Her eyes had no emotion in them, they well dull and looked tired. She had a frown on her face, her messy sky was in a ponytail. She looked to her side, seeing the pinkette sleeping beside her. They had a funeral for her the same day she died.

Crystal couldn't sleep after that.

She couldn't get those thoughts out of her head.

Whenever she tried to sleep, she'd only see Lily's face. She felt even more guilty.

Natsu stirred in his sleep, turned to his side where Crystal sat. He opened his sightly.

"C-crystal?"

Crystal looked at the pink haired man.

"Why are you up so early?" He sat up and leaned against the bedframe behind them. Natsu was shirtless, only wearing boxers. Crystal had on a lavender purple nightie.

"..."

She gave no response. Natsu sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closely to his chest. Crystal didn't flinch, or blush. She was just blank.

"You know you can always talk to me..." Natsu said softly.

"I..." Crystal didn't finish her sentence, she gritted her sharp fangs. Tears rolling down her chin.

"It's okay..."

...

 **~The following morning.**

...

"CHRISSY! I made breakfast!" The energetic pinkette burst through the door and saw the bluenette curled up in a ball. She trailed her dull, dark blue eyes to his direction.

"I'm not hungry," She stated. Natsu frowned.

"Are you sure? I made your favorite! Pancakes! Even though it's a bit burnt!" He grinned. She remained silent. Natsu sighed and slowly closed back the door.

...

 **~The next day.**  
 **Thursday, September 15th**  
 **8:00am**

...

"Chrissy?"

"Crystal, open up... Please?" Natsu knocked twice on the bathroom door, hearing the soft sobs echoing through the bathroom. She had locked the door.

"I... want to be alone for a while..."

"Well... Um... Lucy, Erza Gray and I are going on a mission! We just thought that i-"

"I said.. I want to be alone for a while."

Natsu placed his forehead against the white door, sighing deeply.

"We're all worried about you... Crystala. Please? Come out..."

He got no response. Natsu shook his head.

"I'll be back before dark..." The pinkette walked off.

...

 **~The following night.**

...

The bluenette and pinkette sat at the dinner table, eating shio ramen. She slurped the noodles and drank the soup. Crystal placed down the chopsticks on top of the bowl and got up from her seat.

"Thank you for the food." Crystal said quietly as she started walking towards the stairs that led to their bedroom but a stern voice stopped her.

"Crystal. Wait."

If it weren't for the seriousness in his voice, she would've walked off already. She turned to face him, his eyebrows knitted, a serious look in his eyes. She gulped.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now." He told her in a low voice. Crystal blinked.

"Wanna go to the new Amusement park with me?!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear making the bluenette sweatdrop.

"Well.. I'm not completely sure-"

"It'll be super fun!"

"Well..."

"Please Chrissy?!"

He gave her the sad eyes, she could never say no to Natsu. He was just that adorable. She let up, with a soft sigh, she nodded. Natsu ran out from his chair and embraced her in a tight bear hug, caressing her silky sky blue hair. Crystal smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Just maybe, she'll smile like she used to.." Natsu told himself softly but thanks to Crystal's hypersensitive hearing, she heard everything.

She felt guilty.

...

 **~Friday, September 16th.**  
 **9:00am**

The anxious pinkette tapped his foot, waiting for the bluenette to come out of her bedroom. Natsu wore a black shirt with a red dragon on it, dark blue jeans and some boots. Casual clothing but Crystal however, took a decade to get ready. Natsu groaned loudly.

"We don't got all day!" Natsu yelled.

"Hold on! I'm putting on my shoes!" Crystal yelled from the other side of the door.

"Well hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!"

Seconds later, the bluenette came out.

"Thank Mavis! What took you so lon-" He stopped, astonished by her choice of outfit.

Crystal wore a spaghetti strap sun dress, the top was dark purple then blended into lavender then white accompanied by a purple belt. Dark red flowers were imprinted at the bottom right corner of the dress. For shoes, white heels. Her long, silky, sky blue hair was in a braid and for the final finish, a white orchid in her hair.

"How do I look?" She twirled around with a smile. Natsu didn't even realize he was blushing.

"Yeah yeah. Um. You look nice."

Despite the attitude, she took it as a compliment and blushed. "Thanks..."

He gave her a cheeky grin before grabbing her hand and ran to the amusement park that wasn't far from where they lived, then they ran to the bracelet booth. They stood in line, waiting for their turn. What felt like forever, they finally got up to the stand. Natsu bought Crystal's bracelet that was pink like his hair and sky blue like hers, which she felt guilty for.

"You really didn't have to. It's beautiful and all but... you didn't-"

Natsu waved off at her.

"It was nothing! I wanted to get it for ya!" He smiled, she returned the gesture with a smile as well.

The bluenette spotted the gigantic roller coaster. She smiled so sweetly at him while dragging him to a roller coaster. They stood on the stairs and Natsu felt a sinking feeling inside of him.

"Do-do we have too?" Natsu's voice was shaken and Crystal heard it. She smirked at him.

"Don't worry, you can always hold on to me if you want." Crystal winked at him before standing right beside the roller coaster.

"Ladies first..." Crystal grinned like a mad man scaring Natsu before he even got on the damn roller coaster.

"Oh fuck you."

They sat in the front because Crystal just wanted too. The bar came down slowly crushing Crystal just a little. When she heard the count down for the roller coaster to start she could feel herself getting light headed. She started having second thoughts.

"Okay I changed my mind I wanna get of-"

Before she could finish the roller coaster blasted down the track making Crystal freeze in fear. She was not one to scream or yell real loud but freeze as if she saw someone murder someone else. Crystal's eyes widen and she couldn't move her body but soon grinned, putting her hands up in the air and laughing. Giggling as usual. Natsu didn't enjoy it since he had motion sickness but was happy that he saw her smiling again.

After the roller coaster stopped, Natsu and Crystal exited the roller coaster with a frightened look on Natsu's face, Crystal was still giggling.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed.

"Well. It was for you." Natsu sighed.

Crystal looked around and saw a photo booth along with more fun rides. She decided to go to the photo booth and dragged Natsu with her. They both sat inside.

The first picture was both of them sticking their tongues out with peace signs.

The second picture was with funny faces.

The third picture was with Natsu wearing Crystal's glasses and Crystal pouted her cherry stained lips.

The last picture was when Crystal placed a kiss on Natsu's cheek, making the pinkette's face turn red.

They both got out of the booth. The bubbly bluenette took out the pictures from the side and handed them to Natsu where he looked at it, smiling as he placed it in his pocket.

The rest of the day was filled with fun rides, Natsu puking on half of them and getting them both in trouble, Crystal scolding him. Booths with cotton candy, ice cream and more! Natsu eating most of the time then throwing it up on their next ride. Natsu was happy that he got her smiling again, that was all he wanted. It was coming towards the end of their fun day, approximately 7:00pm.

"Come on! One last ride I wanna carry us on!" Natsu held her hand once more and made their way to the Ferris Wheel.

They both got on the ride until it stopped at the top. The couple stared at the dark sky, stars shining brightly. Crystal watched in awe.

"It's beautiful up here..." She said to Natsu, ever so slightly. Natsu nodded in agreement. A shooting star feel from the sky.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" They closed their eyes.

Once it was gone, they both opened their eyes.

"What did you wish for, Chrissy?" Natsu asked.

"I wished for happiness. That I'll get married to someone I love and who'll love me back... Have kids and live a happy life with my friends and family." She turned to him, a beaming smile on her face.

"It'd be nice to settle down, you know? No more fighting to live, no more wars, just... Peacefulness."

"Yeah... It'd be nice to have that. But for now, we have to deal with what we have now."

"Yep, damn straight."

Natsu shifted closer to her, slowly wrapping a arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They both sighed.

"Natsu... Can I ask you something? It's about something that happened while we were in Maiobushi."

Natsu looked down on at her in confusion.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

Crystal fiddled with her fingers, afraid to ask but she gathered up the courage and took a deep breath.

"Your eyes... They were a golden yellow colour... W-why was that?" Crystal looked up into his dark eyes.

A silence was heard between the two for a moment until Natsu laughed, keeping a cheeky grin.

"What are you babbling on about weirdo?" Natsu laughed.

"Your eyes were probably playing tricks on you. You probably need new glasses or something." He said innocently.

"Well... maybe." Crystal thought in her mind.

But something just wasn't right. It couldn't be her eyes, couldn't be the reflection of the sun either... Her mind started wandering off to the worst case scenarios. A flashback came up.

 _"What's E.N.D., Gramps?" The 10 year old Crystal asked the old man._

 _"Where did you hear that name from?" Master asked._

 _"I heard Gray and Erza talking about it."_

 _The old man sighed._

 _"E.N.D. is a fire demon from the book of Zeref. But people say that he and that book is nothing but a false story, my dear. Nothing to be afraid of." Master explained._

 _"Well. Do you know what he looks like?_

 _"Many people have illustrated him but nobody knows his true form. But one thing that is true. He has golden yellow eyes."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. I am not one that will go about spreading lies."_

 _..._

Crystal knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"E.N.D. huh...?"

"Hmm?" Natsu asked.

"Oh nothing."

Natsu removed his arm from her shoulders and grinned widely. He opened out his hands.

"Promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Before she could respond, a small orange flame erupted in his hands. The flame soon turned into a heart. A heart made of fire. Crystal was in complete awe, it was beautiful. It was golden orange, the heat wasn't too hot or too cold.

"How are you able to do that?!" Crystal smiled as she stared at the flame.

"There are magical beings in this world. A very rare amount. I'd say approximately... 20 people in the world and I so happen to be one of them." Natsu explained softly to the bluenette.

 _"E.N.D. is a fire demon."_ That sentence repeated in the back of her mind but shook it off. This was fucking amazing! He created fire out of thin air!

"Do the other know about this?" Crystal questioned.

"No... I only told one person. Which was you. I guess you forgot about that as well, huh?" Natsu laughed dryly.

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. So... Wanna touch it?"

Crystal looked at him if he was crazy.

"I'll get burnt!" She snapped. "Do you want me to get bur-!"

"You won't. It's enchanted fire. It doesn't burn, onky meant for decoration and entertainment. Open out your hands." Natsu instructed.

Crystal had fear written all over her face, she swallowed dry spit and opened out her hands. Natsu placed the heart made of fire inside. Crystal had a wide smile on her face.

"It's... not burning me..." Crystal said, astonished.

"Told ya so!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's... beautiful. Natsu..." Tears started wielding up inside her dark blue orbs, a sad smile on her face as tears fell down her chin.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Natsu reached out to her but she stopped crying.

"I'm just... so happy... Thanks... for today, Natsu."

Natsu grinned.

Mission accomplished!  
...

 **~That night.**  
 **12:00am**

The pinkette watched over the sleeping bluenette. He sighed deeply.

 **"I'm sorry Crystal. I wish I could tell you but I can't..."** His voice was low and deep, almost demonic.

Dark red scales started appearing on his cheeks, his eyes a golden yellow colour as his fangs became dangerously sharp.

 **"You'll find out in time... I can't risk losing you again, my dear Crystal..."**


	11. She found out

**Hope you all enjoy! Love you guys! :3 ?**

...

"Alright... alittle to the left..."

The sky haired assassin was laying on top of a roof of a short building. She had her 9-inch assault rifle sitting at the edge of the roof on her tripod and aimed it at a specific person going down a alley way with a silver suitcase. She aimed it for his head pulled out her phone, she had a hologram with her money stats. It currently had zero dollars and she tsked. Crystal dialed a number with the hologram still on, a rough voide answered.

"Have you finished the job yet?" A man answered.

"We had a deal. No money, no killing." Crystal rolled her eyes. The man sighed.

"Kill him first."

Crystal looked over the roof, seeing the man go further down into the alley.

"Better hurry, he's getting away." Crystal said in a sing songy voice. The man groaned. 1,000,000 jewel popped up on the hologram and she smirked.

"Now double it, just for being a dick."

"What?!"

"Client number #12 is getting away~"

There was currently 2,000,000 jewel on the hologram. She hung up the phone and aimed it again. Crystal placed her slender, gloved fingers on the trigger, slowly pulling on it.

"Almost..."

As she was about to pull the trigger, she heard a bullet from behind her, passing her head by only a inch. The bullet shot her target in his head, making him fall to the ground in a pool of blood. She got up and turned around. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Natsu Dragneel. Didn't I tell you not to follow me here?!" Crystal growled at the pinkette who blew the smoke of his rifle. He smiled.

"You have school. Tomorrow. Erza told me to get ya and shouldn't you be home instead of in Hargeon?" Natsu asked as he pointed at her.

"Ah whatever. I wanted to do a job by myself."

Natsu approached her and titled her chin upwards, making her pout.

"Alright shorty."

"I'm not that short!"

"Yes you are."

Crystal took up her rifle and tripod, jumping off the roof and landing square feet on the ground, Natsu followed behind her. It was Sunday, the streets were clear and it was night. Very late infact, about 11:30pm. The bright, white moonlight shone upon Natsu's slightly tanned skin and Crystal's pale skin. The pinkette wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How about you make some dinner when we get home, eh? I've been craving your cooking for a while now." Natsu grinned.

"Ah sure. Anything you like?" She asked him.

"Anything's good!"

...

 **Monday, September 19th.**  
 **2:00pm**  
 **After school.**

All the college students of Magnolia University walked out as it was now home time. Some students stayed back as they live in the University's while others had their own houses. The school was big, it had a gym, courtyard and a huge swimming pool. This was the last year for the seniors and Crystal was one. Along with her two best college friends. Yukiko and Kiyoko. The twins. Not identical, fraternal.

Fraternal twins are not identical. Sometimes they are even different sex or same sex. But in this case, they're both girls.

 **(A/N: Look at me, acting as if I know everything. :v)**

Yukiko Norishima. A 24 year old woman. She has blonde hair with red tips and usually has it up in two ponytails. Yukiko has bright orange eyes and she's a very cheerful, childish and stubborn girl who doesn't do that well in her grades but is also very clever. She's the sister of Kiyoko Norishima and best friend of Crystal. She also is very voluptuous and busty, as described by guys at her school. Yukiko loves sweet things and sports.

Kiyoko Norishima. A 24 year old woman who is very blunt with people and her opinions. She's the type of person who doesn't give 2 fucks on what you think about her. Kiyoko has black, straight hair reaching down to her butt and hazel brown eyes. Kiyoko is the highest in her class and also has the body of a ten year old girl. Flatchested but alittle curves here and there. Her hobbies include reading books and takes little interest in videogames also a black belt in martial arts.

"The professor's on my case so much today! Jeez, take a chill pill once in a while." The bluenette groaned as she pushed up her light blue glasses.

"Well that's what you get when you stay home for vacation." Yukiko stuck her tongue out.

"You're so childish, little sister." Kiyoko said with no emotion.

 **(Kiyoko has a voice like Raven from Teen titans.)**

"Aye! Only by 2 minutes." Yukiko defended, eating her creampuffs pilled with delicious strawberry filling. She groaned at the sweetness.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in my face." Crystal sweatdropped.

Kiyoko faced Crystal as they were walking, eyeing her outfit up and down.

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Crystal looked down at her outfit. It was simple. A white blouse with long sleeves, a black skirt with pleats and side pocket along with heels. Of course she had to wear something that covered her shoulders, her pink Fairytail mark would've shown. Crystal was also holding two books, History and Chemistry.

"You look like a teacher."

"Correction. I look fabulousssss!" She grinned. They all laughed but came to an Crystal came to an abrupt stop when she saw a certain pinkette standing by the school gate, talking to some boys.

 _"Oh... no. It can't be him."_ Crystal thought in her mind.

"Why'd you stop?" The blonde asked. Yukiko looked in her direction, seeing her staring at the pink haired make that stood by the school gate that exited the campus. She smirked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yukiko smirked widely. Crystal flushed.

"What? No! He's not my boyfriend! I-I don't even know that man!" Crystal huffed.

"You're awful at lying." Kiyoko said. Crystal threw her a playful pout.

Once the boys that the pinkette left. He trailed his eyes towards the three, waving at them with a smile. All the hairs on Crystal's back stood up.

"He's waving at us! Crystal!~" Yukiko cooed. He started walking towards them, Crystal held Kiyoko and Yukiko's hands, pulling them but they stood in place.

"I think I left some books under my desk! Let's gooo!~" Crystal whined like a child but he already arrived.

"Yo Chrissy!" Natsu grinned. Yukiko smirked at the pinkette.

"Your smile is to die for." Yukiko winked. "You single? We could go out!"

"Yukiko. He's obviously Crystal's boyfriend. We wouldn't want to get her jealous." Kiyoko teased. Crystal blushed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

"Nope. Sorry. Off the market. I'm reserving myself for someone special." Natsu politely declined her offer. The blonde smiled at him.

"Nice to know Crystal has a good friend like you who doesn't go and pick up girls off the street." Yukiko glared her eyes at the crowd of girls surrounding something. The black haired woman nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He's such a _gooooood_ friend." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You roll your eyes one more time..." Natsu threatened the bluenette as he shook his index finger. Crystal decided to play a bit, smirking she tiptoed up to his face, grinning.

"Or what? You'll sue me?"

"I'll gladly give you a very rough and hard punishment. So hard that you won't be walking straight for weeks." Natsu smirked right back at her.

Crystal went back on her feet, her whole face red as a tomato. Her friends laughed at her.

"Pervert." Crystal mumbled.

"What was that? Can't hear you, sweetie~" Natsu smirked once more.

"You guys are gonna make me puke. Seriously." The black haired woman complained.

"Anyways, Chrissy-chan. I wanted to ask you... That purple mark on your right leg... Where did you get it from?" Yukiko curiously asked.

Crystal and Natsu froze, looking at each other with worry spread across their faces. The mark from the fight on her leg didn't come off yet. What could she say? That she hurt her leg on a table or something? Yukiko would never believe that. She was too smart. Crystal sighed deeply.

"I got it from-" she was interrupted when she saw a boy with slightly spiky hair that was black and ocean blue eyes. He wore a red scarf and had glasses as well. He had on a blue shirt and black jeans with boots. A crowd of girls leaving him. He approached them.

"Hello there...Crystal." Her name rolled off his tongue like it was pure silk. It sounded so smooth.

This man here is named Akise Hideyoshi. He's 25 years old and is a very handsome man. Very well built, strong muscles. All girls love him, they all would love to date them, some even faint at the sight. He was also a player. Picking any girl he sees fit which is almost every girl at the school and it seems that our bluenette here, has caught his attention.

Natsu growled lowly at him, he didn't like him at all. He tsked.

"Um. Hi? Do I know you?" Crystal asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Well we haven't talked. But no you don't. It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear..." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Natsu, Kiyoko and Yukiko stood there dumbfounded.

 _"My dear? My dear?! Wa... wa... MY DEAR?!"_ Natsu yelled in his mind, a vein popping out of his head. He growled loudly.

"U-um.."

Akise released her hand, smiling brightly at her. He pushed his hands in his pockets.

"A young beauty like yourself would be asked out by so many guys so I thought I'd ask early... The Graduating Prom's coming up next month and I just thought... that you know... Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He asked bashfully.

More veins popped out of the pinkette's head. Natsu walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"N-natsu! What are you..?" She stopped as she saw the his bangs covering his face. He rose his head up, glaring at Akise with pure hatred, disgust and _jealousy_.

"Hey you fucking piece of crap! How dare you flirt with her?! You wanna die that badly you four-eyed idiot?!" Natsu threatened, growling.

Akise heard rumors of a man with pink hair who use to attend the college. All the hairs on his back stood up as he started shaking.

"S-sorry D-Dragneel! I-I-I-I-I didn't me-!"

Crystal was surprised. He was scared by Natsu? Well, who wouldn't be? She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself being picked up and being thrown over Natsu's shoulder, making her drop all her books.

"Listen the fuck up four eyes! This freaking hot ass nerd princess here is _mine_! _Only mine_! The next time I see you make a move on her or even fucking talk to her, I'll _definitely_ kill you! I warning you asshole!" Natsu walked out the school gate with Crystal.

Akise fell to the ground, his whole face white. Everyone stood in shock as they saw Akise... The player. Fall to the ground by a few words. No, _Natsu Dragneel's_ words. Yukiko clasped her hands together.

"Ahh young love!" Yukiko cooed. "He is so badass!"

"Yes, yes he is." Kiyoko agreed. "We should follow them."

Outside of the school and out on the sidewalk, the bluenette's small hands were fisted, pounding into his back and kicking her legs. Veins popping out of her head as she puffed her cheeks.

"Hey Natsu Dragneel! What do you think you're doing?! Where are you taking me?! Put me down this instant and what the hell is with that _"only mine"_ thing?! Since when did I become _yours_?! I'm not your damn girlfriend or anything you jerk! I don't belong to anybody so put me down this instant!" Crystal shouted at the pink haired assassin.

"Jeez, you talk so much... I still like it though," He smirked as he put her down to stand up. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Check your bank account." He commanded. Crystal took out her phone, she looked at him wearily.

"Whyy?~" She eyed him up and down, a suspicious look on her face.

"And out in the open? Wouldn't they tell who we are?"

Natsu scoffed. "By our phones? Nah. These people are dumbasses. They'll probably think it's some new model or something."

Crystal thought about for a second. He was right. He actually made sense! NATSU DRAGNEEL _MADE SENSE._

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Natsu Dragneel?"

"Just open the goddamn thing already."

A hologram with her bank statements came up. She was supposed to have 2,000,000 from the job she did. But that two changed to a 3. 3,000,000?! Where in the hell that came from?

"What the-"

"College money. For the time you're here. Gramps told me to tell you." Natsu told her, hands in his pockets.

Crystal's jaw was still dropped, she closed her mouth and shook her head. Tapping the " - " sign, leaving her with 2,000,000 once more. She sent back the exact amount back to the guild's credit. She had her own money, she didn't want to take the guild's money.

"What the hell did you just do?" Natsu questioned, seeint that the numbers had changed.

"I have my own money, I'll use it." She simply stated.

Crystal placed her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"We should g-"

"CHRISSYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" A high pitched, enthusiastic voice called out for her. She sweatdropped. The busty blonde was running towards them, holding two books in her hands as Kiyoko slowly followed her. They both reached to the couple.

"You forgot your books!" Yukiko handed her books to the bluenette, Crystal took them with a smile.

"Thanks, Yukiko."

"And Crystal. We were wondering if we could come by your house today." Kiyoko suggested. Natsu and Crystal's faces turned white.

"U-um... My house? W-well, shouldn't w-we just go b-by Starbucks amd drink coffee and c-call it a day?" Crystal stuttered out her answer. Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'M FINE!"

"Good working grasshole." Natsu deadpanned.

"Grasshole? The fuck is that?" She sighed. "Only you could come up with the weird shit you say."

"RACE YOU TO CRYSTAL'S HOUSE!" The blonde dashed in the other direction, Kiyoko walking behind her. Crystal ran after them.

"H-HEY! Wait!"

Natsu smiled at the three.

"Good to see Crystal's has good friends." His smile turned into a frown.

 _"Would they still be her friends if they knew who she were?"_

Natsu started to walk behind Kiyoko, watching Yukiko and Crystal turn the corner.

"People were never accepting when it came to Assassins." Natsu said softly.

Crystal's house wasn't far from the college. Only a few blocks away actually. After all that chasing and running around, they finally arrived. Kiyoko and Natsu caught up to them as well.

"The fuck, Yukiko!" Crystal yelled breathlessly, panting and catching her breath. Yukiko giggled.

"It was fun!"

"It was hell!"

The bluenette sighed as she took her keys from her pocket and opened the double doors to her house. Kiyoko and Yukiko stood there in astonishment, it was beautiful! Not five star but it was nice. The two twins took off their shoes and left them by the door, so did Crystal and Natsu. She closed the doors.

"Nice place." Kiyoko complimented, in her usual voice.

"ITS HUGGGGGEEEE!" Yukiko cheered.

"I do have neighbours, you know. You're so loud." Crystal laughed a bit. "I'm gonna go change. Natsu, make some tea for them please."

Natsu soluted Crystal, making her giggle as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. He loved seeing her smile, she made him feel at ease. Peace. Like a angel. A blue haired angel at that. Yeah sure, he use to have a crush on Lisanna when he was smaller but that died when she left for Edolas. Then came Lucy! A blonde beauty. They both had crushes on each other but was too oblivious to it.

Eventually, that slowly went away. He still cares for Lucy. Just like he cares for everyone in the guild and would risk his life for any of them. But Crystal was different... Really _different_.

He's Natsu Drganeel. A dense idiot.

 _Really dense._

 **...**

 **~Upstairs**

...

Crystal was in her lacy undergarments as she took the her twin Katanas off the wall and underneath her bed. Her hand gun in a bottom drawer and her Special sword she placed in a box, inside her private message bathroom, underneath the sink. Once she hid all of that, she started putting on her clothes.

A shirt with the "Wings of Freedom" on it, had sleeves long enough to cover her shoulders. A mini skirt and her socks. She walked out her room and went downstairs to see them all lauguing and chatting. They were all surrounded by a book.

"Awwwww she is so cute!"

"Yes she is."

"She's kawaii!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow as she walked over to them. Her face turned purple, pink, green, yellow. All the colours of the rainbow as they were looking at a really old album filled with her baby pictures.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING WITH THAT?!" She screamed as she pushed them away, grabbing the book. A bright blush spread against her cheeks as she glared at Natsu.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU?!"

"But we were looking at those!~" He whined. Crystal grabbed him by his shirt, leaning into his ear.

"My parents are in this book! If they find out who they are, who the hell knows what will happen?!" She harshly whispered.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. She released him and sighed, pushing up her glasses.

"I've got alot of games. Anyone up for some shooting?"

"YES!"

"Whatever."

"Of course!"

...

Kiyoko dropped the controller after 20 minutes. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and headed towards the kitchen for some water. The blackette walked towards the sink and poured some water in a glass. She couldn't help notice another in the kitchen and decided to open it. Kiyoko was a curious one, but something told her she'd regret it but went in. Closing the door softly, she was met with a set of stairs leading downwards.

It was dark as she walked down the concrete stairs. She was greeted with another door and reached for the knob, swallowing that lump in her throat, she opened it and immediately, she dropped the glass. Shattered glass were at her feet along with the water.

Swords, guns, missile shooters, bombs... So much more. All of that hung up against the wall along with some ammo. In a cylindrical tube, a black, full leather body suit was in it. It was incased in glass. Something that made Kiyoko want to vomit was the smell of blood.

Fresh blood.

It was on some of the swords. Some dry as well. The blackette's eyes widened to their limits. Her mouth slightly open. She wanted to scream and curl into a ball. The other side wanted to run and never turn back.

...

...

"Assassin equipment... Holy. _Fucking_. Shit."


	12. Here we go again

**Enjoy! :) 3**

...

"Kiyoko's been gone for a while now.." Crystal sighed. "I'll go see what she's up to."

The bluenette placed down the black controller and sat up from the carpeted ground. Crystal pushed up her glasses and walked off. Natsu and Yukiko faced each other, smirking evilly.

"It's just me and you, Natsu..."

"I'm gonna send you home crying after I whoop your ass at Call of Duty!"

"You wish! Third time's the charm!"

...

The black haired woman there in the spot, shock and filled with fear. the started shaking as she started walking backwards, stepping on a piece of broken glass. Kiyoko hissed in pain as she pulled out the piece of glass from her socked foot, tipped with her crimson blood and threw it on the floor. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her breathing was hitched.

"W...W...What... the hell is... all this...?" She breathed. Kiyoko heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, she gasped and hastily ran up the concrete flight of stairs. The blackette slammed the door behind her when she reached the kitchen. Just in time, Crystal had arrived.

"Kiyoko, what are you doing? Are you feeling okay? You look pale..." Crystal questioned. Kiyoko calmed down little by little, staring at the bluenette. Her breathing came back to regular speed and she calmed down enough to give a straight answer.

"T-this door was open... I closed it.." Kiyoko forced a smile. Crystal raised an eyebrow, glared but then smiled.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to lock the door." Crystal smiled warmly, grabbing Kiyoko by her hand and pulling her away from the kitchen. The two returned to the living room, seeing the blonde sulking in a corner as Natsu grinned triumphantly.

"What happened?" The bluenette and blackette asked in union.

"Natsu, you dense little idiot. What the hell did you do to Yukiko?"

Natsu laughed.

"I beat her, 3 times in a row bitch! Suck on ittttt!" Natsu cockly told the two women. They both sweatdropped. Crystal giggled.

"Told you that Natsu was good at Call of Duty." Crystal smirked. "But you didn't listen..."

"Shut up Crystal." Animated tears flowed down Yukiko's face. Natsu's face turned red.

"You talk about me in school?" He pointed at himself. Seeing her blush fifty shades of red, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Psssh! We were on the topic of games! It's not like I boasted about you or anything!" She pouted, folding her arms.

"Anyways. Yukiko, time for us to go home but you go wait outside. I need to talk to our dear friend Crystal..." Kiyoko's voice had auch seriousness, not like her regular voice. It sent chills up Crystal's spine, Natsu sent her a concered look but she shook her head at the pink haired assassin.

Natsu nodded.

"Yukiko, I'll wait with you outside." Natsu walked to the door but not without a second glance, he threw Kiyoko a glare and walked out. Yukiko shortly following behind.

Crystal took a seat on the couch, Kiyoko sat opposite of her. On the glass table, it had empty cups and a teapot filled with matcha tea. Crystal poured both of them a cup and she brought hers up to her pink pair of lips.

"Crystal."

Crystal placed the warm cup of tea down, crossing her legs and placing her hands on top. She smiled.

"Something on your mind?"

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"Care to tell?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "Ummm... I don't..."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Kiyo-"

"WHY?!" Kiyoko raised her voice, standing up with her fists clenched.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! YOU HID THIS FROM ME, YUKIKO AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE AT SCHOOL! WHY?! WHY DID YOU KEEP SUCH A BIG PART OF YOUR LIFE AWAY FROM ME?! FROM US! ANSWER ME, CRYSTALA!"

Crystal stared at the girl in awe, her eyes slightly widened as her mouth was open a bit. Her lip trembled as she got up, her bangs covering her tear stained eyes.

"It's too early for this..."

"E-eh?"

"I didn't want it to happen so quickly..." Crystal raised her head, her teeth slightly gritted as tears wielded up in the corners of her eyes.

"You just had to find out didn't you..." Tears streamed down the bluenette's chin, dropping unto the floor below.

"You just had to go snooping around..." Crystal walked up to her.

"It..."

"-WAS NONE OF YOUR _FUCKING_ BUSINESS!"

Kiyoko stepped back a bit at her sudden outburst.

"I...I..." Crystal looked up at her, a sad and depressed look in her eyes. "I didn't want to be rejected! I didn't want you to know because I thought you both would stop being by friends!"

More tears came down. "I didn't want to lose such close friends to me, just because... I was an assassin..."

"Who said I was gonna leave you...?"

Kiyoko smiled softly, reaching over and embracing the bluenette in a warm hug. Crystal didn't hug back, she was in shock. All the time, whenever people would find out, they would all run and cower in fear. Bullying her. Calling her a monster. A person that shouldn't belong in this world.

Her mother was the captain of the Fiore Army. A strong leader who led her comrades into battle with faith. And bravery. She ruled the army with a iron fist, everyone respected and loved her. She never led her soldiers with fear and fright. She loved them all.

Her father, a top rank assassin. He was part of the dark side, working for dark guilds. Killing innocent people if they job required it. He was just in it for the money. Didn't care about anyone else.

But the both retired from their work when they met each other. Left all of it behind and settled down with their children they loved ever so much.

Crystal thought back to all of the times she was bullied and called names. All the times when she would arrive home, with nobody to take care of her or comfort her. She was alone in junior high school, high school and college. Until she met the twins. She was so grateful to have friends in school beside people at the guild.

The bluenette let her tears stream down her cheeks.

"I was never going to leave you..."

Kiyoko pulled away, wiping away the bluenette's tears from her face. She smiled.

"Never. Friends stick with each other, no?"

"B-but... You're... not rejecting me...?" Crystal hicupped. Kiyoko shook her head with a giggle.

"Of course not. You're my friend. Assassin or not." Kiyoko sat back down, Crystal sitting down with her.

"I thought you'd be scared of me..."

"Nah, you're too adorable for me to be scared of you. All that made me panic was the blood on some of swords-"

"Oh!" Crystal laughed. "That? Me and Natsu went hunting after a mission I did. That damn idiot saw a deer running around and decided to go kill it. Poor thing." Crystal sighed.

 _"Natsu's an assassin? Hmm, makes sense."_ She thought.

"And... the dry blood? Was it from the deer as well?" The black haired woman asked.

"As you know..." Crystal narrowed here eyes. "An assassin's job is to eliminate people that are required for the job. Some people do it for fun."

Kiyoko looked to the side. "O-oh..."

"But, you must've heard on the news about a man named, Blaze Kirishima? I eliminated him." She simply said, keeping her memories in check along with that crazy voice in the back of her head.

"Isn't he one of the most wanted people in Fiore?"

"Yes, he is. I don't want to get into detail about how I found him and such. I'll tell you someday." Crystal got up and so did Kiyoko.

"You know I would never hurt you or Yukiko, right?"

Kiyoko swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. Trying her best not to think about it.

"I know."

Crystal grinned. "Great. Now I have to warn you, you finding this information out can be dangerous so I suggest you don't tell Yukiko or anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"When you're an assassin, alot of people from past jobs or someone you haven't killed could be still after you. Tracking your location or the last place you've been which is why it is important for you to keep your mouth shut." Crystal explained. Kiyoko frowned.

"Well, aren't you in danger as well?" Crystal smiled.

"That's why they're weapons all around the house, especially in my bedroom. If I don't have a weapon, I could always used hand to hand combat." The bluenette walked to the double doors that led outside on the cobblestone pathway. Kiyoko followed her as she opened the doors.

Once they were outside, Natsu and Yukiko were talking. Stuff about school and such. Other things.

"You should totally do it! I bet she'd love it!" Yukiko cheered with a smile. Natsu blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm still thinking about it..." Natsu turned his head to see that Crystal and Kiyoko were coming out of the doors. Natsu smiled at them both.

"We're done talking." Kiyoko said.

"Yep! So, see you guys at school tomorrow?" Crystal asked, they both nodded and said their goodbyes.

 _"Do it, she will love it."_ Yukiko mouthed to Natsu. They both walked inside. Crystal closed the doors and fell to the ground, laying against the door and sighing deeply.

"Kiyoko's a good friend.."

"Huh?" Natsu chuckled.

"I have really good hearing, remember? Heard everything you guys talked about." Natsu stooped down to her level, rubbing her sky blue hair with a smile. Making her pout.

"I'm glad to see you've made good friends, Crystal." He placed his forehead on hers, making her look up at him in confusion.

"Remember I'm always here for you, even when everyone else forsakes you." Natsu felt her face heat up from his forehead being on hers, he laughed softly.

"Come on. You've a another day of school tomorrow, let's go take a shower together!"

"In your dreams, pervert!"

"Come onnnn~"

"Besides, I don't wanna see your 1cm dick."

"Fine then, be a bitch."

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of me roasting you."

Natsu pouted cutely making the bluenette give in.

"Fine. We can take a shower together, but no perverted stuff!"

...

...

A few weeks had past, it was now October. Crystal had taught Kiyoko more about assassins and how to use a gun and swords. Teaching her what to do in different scenarios if there was no chance of escape. Cheat death, just like she did many, many times. October was the month of Halloween. The month of her Graduation Prom. But little did she know, it would be the worst month of her life.

It was 2:00am. The sounds of loud snores from the beast next to Crystal but she still slept through it. A loud ring of her phone woke her and Natsu up, she groaned as she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her vibrating phone. She looked at the caller, the bright light from her phone maked her squint her eyes as she placed on her glasses.

"The hell? Kiyoko? Why is she calling me at this hour of the morning?" Crystal looked and saw 20 missed calls from her.

"Better be important." She touched the green button on the screen and put it on loud speaker.

"Yes, Kiyoko? What's the matter?" Crystal groggily asked. A loud scream was heard making the bluenette jump in alarm, so did Natsu.

"Kiyoko? Kiyoko! What's going on?!"

 _"C-crystal?! You there?! Oh God- Oh God its been terrible! Our school... Some people attacked it early in the morning and now parts of the building's on fire! People are inside with large guns and-and more! Crystal I'm scared! I'm hiding underneath my desk in my dorm and I have no idea where Yukiko is!"_ Kiyoko whispered loudly.

Natsu already was downstairs, Crystal got her twin Katanas from above her vanity. Her guns as well. Natsu was downstairs in the basement where all her equipment was. He got her assassin suit and rushed back upstairs to give it to her.

"Kiyoko. Calm down and take deep breaths, don't make a sound. I'll be there and deal with whoever did this." Crystal tried to calm the woman down.

 _"I-I-I-I-I can't! I-I don't know what to do! Crystal-"_ She went silent for a moment. Crystal was zipping up the zipper underneath her bust.

"What's happening?!"

 _"Someone's inside our dorm...!"_

Crystal growled as she placed her twin Katanas in the holders on her back, her guns at her hips. Crystal placed on her black biker gloves with fishnet material at the front.

"Don't worry. I'll be there, just stay p-"

 _"CRYSTALA! THEY FOUND ME! CRYSTAL! CRYS-!"_ The call hung up.

 _"KIYOKO?!"_ Crystal yelled. She threw her phone on the bed, grabbing her black Fairytail mask from inside of a drawer and tied the dark blue ropes at the end of the mask to secure it on. Crystal grabbed her boots from inside her closet and hastily put them on. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly put in her contacts as fast as she can.

The bluenette ran downstairs and met Natsu, all ready to go. They both nodded as they ran out the double doors, locking it and going unto her motorcycle. Crystal stepped on the gas pedal and bolted for her school with the speed of lightning.

...

 **...**

...

 **CLIFFHANGER! :) Hope you wll enjoyed and thanks for all who viewed my story. I honestly didn't expect so much views! Thank you and sorry for not updating quickly. Forgive meee T^T!**


	13. Not again!

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

 **Just wanted to make things clear that to pronounce Crystal's name is "Crys-tel-ah". Even though it's spelt "Crystala" but that's how it's pronounced :3.**

 **..**

The bluenette looked behind her in her rear view mirror, seeing the pink haired assassin making gagging noises behind her. She groaned out loud.

"Didn't I tell you to get the motion sickness pills from Wendy?!" She scolded.

"I did... b-but it ran..." He gagged. "Out."

"And what did I say when it ran out?"

"To go get more..." He mumbled.

"Exactly. It's like I'm scolding a four year old trapped inside a grown man's body." She sighed as she turned the corner to her school, the school gates were open and people were outside. She stopped at the corner.

The fire department took out the fire, the police were surrounding the building. Nobody dared to go inside. Crystal rolled her eyes as she gripped the handles on the motorcycle.

"Cowards." Crystal tsked as she saw a bunch of girls in their undergarments. The "Popular" girls. More like the bitchy girls. Catherine Katori. The main bitch of the group.

"You brought your weapons?" Crystal asked the man behind her.

"Nah. I don't need 'em since I'm doing a mission with only you. I could use fire~" Natsu smirked as his hand lit a fire then he put it out. The bluenette smirked right back at him through her mask, running the engine.

"Ready? We're going right through the glass!"

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!"

Crystal grinned like a mad man and she drove in a straight line, going faster with every move. The students all looked in confusion, people saying "I know that hair" or "Is she Crystal?". Crystal drove her motorcycle through the glass in front of the school, she stopped as she saw all the Assassins holding up their guns at her. That was the main hall, about 30 Assassins stood there.

Natsu and Crystal got off the motorcycle, his hands engulfed in flames while she pointed her gun in to all the assassins wearing black clothing.

"Now now, why not everyone put their weapons down and go home?" Crystal and Natsu circled each other, facing each other's backs.

"Like we'd do that." One of them said.

"Yeah. We're only here because our boss is looking for someone."

"Care to tell me who this guy is?" Crystal threatened.

One of the assassin's gasped, looking her straight in the eye.

"That sky blue hair, those eyes! That's her! That's the one we're lookin' for!" A girl assassin yelled, everyone pointed their guns at Crystal. She sighed and shook her head.

"The hard way, eh? Fine. Let's play. Natsu, take care of 'em! I'm going to find Kiyoko and Yukiko!" Crystal yelled to the pinkette. He nodded. Crystal ran to the opposite direction where the girl dorms are. Everyone was going after here until a big wall of fire blocked their entrance. They turned to the pinkette, he grinned widely.

"You know what happens when you play with fire..."

His whole body lit a fire, his white scaled scarf blowing in the wind. He evilly grinned as his eyes flashed golden yellow.

"You get burnt..."

...

Crystal ran up the stairs in a hurry until she was on top where Kiyoko and Yukiko's room was. A few assassins were in her way but she took them out without hesitation. She had a job to do and she didn't care about anything besides that.

She came to the top floor, the doors broken down, pieces of wood and concrete everywhere. Thick blsck smoke as well, it was almost suffocating. Well, she had on a mask. Once she walked inside the dorm, she saw a man with slick back, dark purple hair, brown eyes with a tattoo of a knife on his face. Kiyoko was knocked out on the floor.

Crystal gasped, remembering the familiar face.

"I thought you were dead..."

The man laughed. He is, Tachiyama Kotatsuzaki. A very disturbed man who's 29 years old. Crystal growled at him, her eyes turning red.

"There you are... I've been looking everywhere for you..." Tachiyama snickered. The black haired woman's head was slightly raising up, her wrists all purple. Her left cheek had a slit.

"Kiyoko! Are you okay?!"

Kiyoko trailed her half open eyes towards the bluenette, seeing her very blurry. Kiyoko smiled slightly.

"Crystal... I... Knew you would... come.." Tachiyama walked over to the blackette and stepped on her head, making her scream. Crystal pulled our her twin katanas from her back. Tachiyama placed the head of the gun he had in his pocket on her head, telling her to hush.

"Not another step. Or I'll put a bullet in this little one's head..." Tachiyama whispered wickedly, grinning at the woman.

"But you know why I'm here? The reason I wanted to hunt you down? Want me to tell you?"

Crystal's eyes narrowed as she pointed he blade at him.

"I told you, it's your fault."

"You killed my beloved... My one and only wife..."

"It was you who killed he-"

"LIAR!" He pointed the gun at Crystal.

"Put the gun down and I'll send you to hell with your "wife"."

Tachiyama got up and looked underneath the bed where the blonde was hiding. He dragged her by her feet and held her up upside down, aiming the gun at her stomach. She screamed.

"Stop it!"

"I'll kill everyone who you love!" He dropped Yukiko shen he saw Crystal rushing up to him and jumped in the air with her Katanas and formed the shape of a "X", coming down with force as he blocked it with one katana, they both fighting for dominance.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"As if! Tachiyama Kotazaki, I swear on my life that I will be sending your soul to the depths of Hell!" Crystal flipped back and rushed towards him again and so did he.

"AHHHHH!" They both yelled, clashing their swords together.

Yukiko sat there, staring with wide eyes. Kiyoko got and rubbed her head, wincing in pain.

"Sis... You okay?" Kiyoko asked her little sister.

"Kiyoko... That's..." She pointed to her, her fingers shaking.

"You knew didn't you..."

"Yukiko... I..."

"AHHH!" Tachiyama screamed as he was sent flying through the stone wall of the dorm. Crystal dropped her Katanas on the floor and whipped our her gun, a golden dragon imprinted on it. She looked down at him in disgust.

"You messed with the wrong assassin, bastard." Crystal aimed her gun at his head. She placed her gloved, slender fingers at the trigger.

"Crystal..." A shaky voice said. Her eyes widened ad she turned her head slowly, seeing the short blonde haired woman staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yukiko?"

She was distracted. The dark purple haired man got up and tackled her to the ground, the both of them rolling back into the room.

Tachiyama threw punches at her face, she dodged some but she still got in her nose, jaw and eyes. Her nose bleed, her eyes red as she kicked him off. She was on all fours, rubbing her jaw and groaning in pain.

 _"Fuck... I think it's dislocated..."_ Crystal hissed as she placed it back into place, making a cracking sound. Tachiyama grabbed her by her left leg and dragged her, swinging her around and threw into a coffee table. She growled as she got up. The two assassins panted. The bluenette could've heard all the ruckus and Natsu's yells coming from downstairs.

He could handle himself.

"You'll pay..." Tachiyama coughed out blood.

"You'll pay for messing with my school and friends... They had nothing to do with this, Tachiyama!" The bluenette yelled. Tachiyama ran up to her and swung a high kick to her head but she dodged it barely. She threw him a punch to his face and he did the same to her stomach. The two collided fists so strong that it sent a shock wave through the room, the two going back a few feet.

Crystal's hand was sizzling, smoke coming from it.

"What the hell...?" She stared at it in awe.

Tachiyama tackled her to the floor, his hands on her throat, squeezing her as he gritted her teeth. Crystal had her hands on his wrists, trying to pry the disturbed man off of her. He was choking the life out of her. Her eyes widening, her black mask fell off as the dark blue ribbons untangled, revealing her gritted fangs and blood at the side of her mouth.

Crystal's face turned purple then dark blue.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

Her eyes snapped shut, using the bit of strength to get him off but then his grip loosen and he fell flat on her, unconscious. She coughed out crimson blood, rubbing her throat. She looked up, seeing the terrified blonde holding a wooden plank in her hands.

The bluenette took out another gun and shot him without hesitation.

"Good riddance..." Crystal panted and got up, she placed the gun back at her hips and her swords on her back, she stooped down and picked up her mask and tied the dark blue ribbons on. She faced the two shocked sisters.

"C-come on. I'll guide you through to make sure nobody's waiting for us." The bluenette said, walking out of the broken doors, the two following behind her.

Once they were downstairs, all the assassins laid on the floor, burnt to crisps. Natsu smirked.

"Took care of 'em! And I see you got the people that were inside!" He grinned. Crystal nodded. They all walked outside, the police pointed thwir guns at the assassins while Kiyoko and Yukiko ran to their worried parents.

"So, ready to go?" Natsu asked, a smile on his face. She nodded. The two ran opposite directions around the crowd and jumped up on the school gate, balancing perfectly. The cold breeze of the early morning, everyone's hair blowing in the wind. Crystal and Natsu raised their hand in the air, pointing their index fingers and thumb out.

Yukiko stared at them in shock as they disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly, a big explosion happened behind them. Maybe it was the motorcycle. The principal cried animated tears.

"..."The Blue Haired Demon"?... "The Devil's Daughter"...?"

"Is my bestfriend, Crystala Dragnela?"

...

 **9:00am**  
 **Fairytail Guild**

...

"How could you let yourself get caught?!" The Master yelled, Crystal bent her head down as he slammed the newspapers on the table in his office. Her face imprinted on the cover, her in her assassin suit with mask on and it said, **"A assassin was here all along?"**

 _"Read page 3 to read more about this story!"_ It said in fine print.

Natsu stood in the corner of the room, his arms folded.

"My school was in danger... I couldn't have let them get killed... I.." She tried to explain.

"Things like this should be left to the police!" He went in her face.

"Well what else I could've done?! The police are cowards!" She argued.

"Don't yell at me, young lady!"

"You're not my father, old man!"

"Why you little-!"

"Oi!" Natsu interrupted them both. They both looked at him and sighed, facing back each other.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice, Master.." Crystal apologized.

"I know what you're going through child. We all have been in the same place you've been." He grinned. She frowned.

"I have to transfer into another school again... Right? And move to another house again... Right?" She looked off to the side.

"Well we shall see. If it gets too intense and people actually start to come to your house, then." He explained. Crystal nodded as Natsu and her left the Master's office.

"Don't worry, Chrissy. You'll be fine!" Natsu cheered.

"Easy for you to say. You never got bullied out of your school before." The bluenette deadpanned.

"Point taken." He laughed as he rubbed behind his head. The two walked downstairs from the second floor and down to the noisy guild. Everyone laughing and chatting, drinking beer and fighting as usual. Natsu walked over to Gray and Elfman.

Crystal smiled as she walked towards the bartable where Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Juvia were talking.

"Hey guys." The bluenette greeted.

"Hey!" The others greeted.

"Juvia witnesses your presence." Juvia said with a blank face. The bluenette raised an eyebrow.

"Just deal with it. She and Gray aren't on talking terms right now." Mirajane giggled.

"Sooo... How did it go? Do you have to move again?" The curious blonde asked.

"Well, until things get way out of hand, then." Crystal sighed as she sat down on a bar stool next to Erza, proping her hands up on the counter, watching Natsu and Gray fight. Tables and chairs going everywhere.

"Idiots." She giggled.

"Yes, indeed they are." Erza giggled as well. "Anyways, I was thinking that we should all go to the hot springs. Just us girls and we'll invite Levy, Wendy and Cana!" Erza suggested, a beaming smile planted on her lips.

"We should! Just us girls and no boys allowed!" Lucy grinned. Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled, we should go tomorrow!" Mirajane clapped. Juvia's face had a red blush.

"Juvia doesn't feel so comfortable being naked around other people except for Gray-sama..." Juvia covered herself.

"We're all girls here, Juvia. No reason to be uncomfortable." Lucy comforted.

"Especially around Love rival..." Juvia glared as Lucy sweatdropped. The girls laughed.

"MIRA! Another round of beers here!" Macao and Wakaba yelled from across the room. Mirajane nodded with a smile and went off into the kitchen.

...

"Dude! That was weeks ago! What are you getting so worked up about?! She ain't even your girlfriend!" Gray yelled.

"Because I give her and everything else 100%!" Natsu yelled back.

"Oh yeah, like how you got 100% rejected?!" He pushed his forehead harder on his own.

"I wasn't rejected! You were!" Natsu pushed harder.

Cana drank her booze and laughed at the two men going at their childish antitics.

"I wonder who they could be talking about.." She drank more.

"Maybe Lucy?" Wakaba asked.

"Or Crystal?" Macao asked.

"Or even Lisanna?"

The three watched as the bluenette waved everyone goodbye and walked out the guild. Her hips swaying with every step, her boobs jiggling as well, a gentle smile on her pink lips when she walked out those doors. Natsu looked away with a blush. Cana, Wakaba and Macao smirked.

"Yeah, I know who they were talking about..."

...

Humming the badass tune from one of her favorite animes, she found herself in front her house and took her keys from the side of her belt. She opened the doors and walked inside, the doors shutting themselves.

The bluenette kicked off her shoes and left them by the door, leaving her in her strapless, bubblegum pink top and short, dark blue denim jeans and white kneesocks. And of course, her glasses.

Crystal went upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her laptop, going unto her favorite anime site and rewatching the last episode of "Shingeki no Kyojin". She sat on her bed.

Why?

It was that badass. It just had to be rewatched.

...

 **28 minutes later.**

...

"Titans in the walls? Like how the fuck did it get there? And that Wall Cultist really pisses me off for some reason... Damn, I really need to catch up with the manga." The bluenette said to herself. A knock from the door downstairs making her groan.

"I have no school and I'm being interrupted, Dear God." Crystal got out of bed and headed downstairs, the knocks getting louder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The bluenette opened the door.

"Ye-" She was caught off guard by the person standing by the door. The girl had blonde hair with red tips held up in a ponytail. Her orange eyes narrowed.

"Crystala."

"Yukiko..."

...

The two sat on her living room couch, a silence weighed in the air.

"You know..." Yukiko started. Crystal raised a brow.

"I'm seriously pissed off at you, you know that?!" The blonde snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! You told Kiyoko but not me?!"

"Yukik-"

"...I..."

She clenched her fists. "I REALLY _FUCKING_ HATE YOU!"

The bluenette gasped with wide eyes. "YOU KEPT SUCH A HUGE SECRET FROM ME!"

Yukiko's glare softened, her hands relaxing. "We're friends... _aren't we?"_

"Friends are supposed to tell each other things like this, right?" Yukiko sighed. "I know I may see, childish and a baby at times, hell, I'm so annoying at times as well. But that doesn't mean shit when it comes to our friendship..."

Yukiko sat down next to her, holding her hands inside hers and smiled brightly.

"From now on please... Tell me these things, okay? I'm here for you. I understand why you kept it away from people. I heard from Natsu that you're afraid of something... You're afraid of being rejected, right?" Yukiko questioned. The bluenette nodded sadly.

"I was rejected alot of times in my life when I told someone or they found out so I hid it away..." Crystal admitted sadly. Yukiko smiled.

"Well you're in luck. I don't judge you by your actions, or your past actions. I judge you by how you behave... You're not a bad person and hoe you risked your life to save our school.. To save me and Kiyoko... I'm proud of you!" Yukiko grinned. Crystal smiled.

"So promise you'll tell me all your adventures you had while you're in the Assassination Guild? The _Fairytail_ Assassination Guild to be exact. Maybe you can even carry Kiyoko and I there!" She grinned again, Crystal giggled.

"It's a fun place to be around. Maybe I will... Maybe. Someday." Crystal winked.

...

...

 _Maybe she will. Just maybe._

 _She was just glad that her friends accepted her for who she is..._

 _The problem was..._

 _The rest of the school... But that will have to wait. She's going to the Hot Springs tomorrow! Nice relaxation._

 _Crystal was very glad for her friends._

 _Very glad._

 **Dun dun dunnnnn! Lmao hope you enjoyed it. Or not but I hope you did :D**

 **I'll be writing a Halloween Special and post it on Halloween so stay tuned! Once again, thank you guys for all the support, I really appreciate it and see ya in the next chapter! ^^**


	14. Natsu and Akise's trip and Hot Springs!

**Hope you enjoy! =^^=**

 **...**

 **Thursday, October 13th**  
 **10:00am**  
 **Crystal and Natsu's House**

...

"Where are you going?" The pinkette asked with his hands behind his head as Crystal placed in her contact lenses. She blinked twice in the mirror of her private bathroom and smiled. She walked out and so did Natsu.

The bluenette took her off shirt, leaving her in her bra and made Natsu turn away. She took a strapless red top and slid it on and she proceeded to take off her pants.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." The bluenette giggled as she buckled her belt on her black mini skirt and slid on her denim jacket. Natsu turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked again.

"To the Hot Springs with the others."

Natsu's eyes beamed with excitement, his grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Really?! I wanna come! Why didn't you say so?!" As he was about to rush out the door, Crystal pulled him by his scarf and back into the room with force.

"Oh no you don't. It's only for girls." The bluenette went over to her vanity and took the brush that was there and started brushing her long, silky hair. Natsu had the most dumbfounded look on his face.

"Only.. For girls?" He repeated, question marks over his head.

"Yes Natsu." The bluenette sighed and placed the brush on the vanity. She went over to her closet and stooped down to the bottom row with all the shoes. She took out a pair of boots and went on the bed to put them on.

"Why?! I wanna come!" He pouted.

"Oh lighten up and stop being a baby. Besides, I know someone you can hang out with." Crystal got up and grabbed her purse.

"Who..?" He eyed her up and down.

...

"Fuck no."

Crystal giggled. "You know Akise right?"

Natsu glared at the man and he glared back. They both growled at each other.

 _"I have to hang out with him?"_ They both asked themselves in their minds. Crystal frowned.

"Problem boys?" She narrowed her eyes. The two grinned.

"No! We're absolutely thrilled!"

"You can't fool me. I'm not Erza, Natsu." The bluenette puffed her cheeks. A bubbly laugh erupted from Natsu's throat. He gave her his signature grin, making her blush a bit. Akise tsked.

"Come on, let's go." The bluenette placed her phone inside her purse and went downstairs. Natsu and Akise followed behind her.

...

While walking through the streets of Magnolia, the crisp Fall breeze blew in their hair, the leaves on the trees in magnificent shades of orange, red and yellow. Fall was one of her favorite seasons, how the trees changed colour and mostly, in time for Halloween and the Holidays.

But.

Akise's eyes were glued on her bouncing breasts with every step she took. He licked his lips hungrily.

"So Crystal... Why didn't you wear something more covering?" Akise asked, Crystal looked at him in confusion, Natsu glared daggers at the man.

"I-I mean-! ...Because of how chilly it is!" He nervously laughed. Crystal took in the question for a moment, her face became red.

"Pervert." Crystal pouted.

"You four-eyed bastard!" Natsu growled.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Akise growled as well. They both butted heads.

"You lay one fucking hand on any part of her body or even fucking watch her with your greedy little eyes... _YOU'LL BE IN YOUR GRAVE!"_

"LIKE YOU CAN DO THAT!" Akise smirked.

"Hell, you ain't even her boyfriend and you're getting so worked up. Still not over the fact that I'm going on a date with her and not you?" Akise teased, smirking smugly. A vein popped out of Natsu's head.

"I live with her dumbass."

"She doesn't wear sexy outfits for you."

"Like if she does that for you! That's just how she dresses, you mothe-"

"Natsu Dragneel and Akise Hideyoshi!"

The two men stopped and looked st the furious bluenette, her arms folded, her eyes narrowed with a frown on her face. They sweatdropped.

"First of all. It is _NOT_ a date!" She pointed out as she put up one finger. Natsu stuck his tongue out at him. She raised up the second finger

"Second of all, _"sexy outfits"?_ It's a dinner, Akise. I agreed to do that as only friends." Crystal deadpanned.

"Haha!" Natsu grinned. She raised up her third finger, she gritted her teeth.

"And third of all... Natsu, you aren't my father. You aren't my boyfriend. I appreciate your _concern_ but stop treating me like if I'm some object that belongs to you!" Crystal placed her hands down, sighing in defeat. She rubbed her temples.

"We're sorry..." Natsu and Akise apologized.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys later, okay? Bye and stay with each other!" Crystal smiled sweetly at the two and waved the off, walking away from them. Akise smirked under his breath, watching her hips sway with every movement.

All the things he could do to her...

Bang into that body, gripping her hips and making her cry and moan his name in pure pleasure until her throat went dry.

Over and over...

Again...

He would love that, so much...

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the pinkette missing. He saw Natsu going in the opposite direction towards a jewelry store. Akise went after him. He walked into the store, a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling and glass displays of beautiful jewelry such as necklaces, watches, earrings, rings, etc.

Engagement and Wedding rings caught Akise eyes. He turned his attention to Natsu who was talking to a lady with caramel brown hair held up in a bun with blue eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel. I see you came back!" The lady smiled. She had a British accent. Natsu smiled.

"Yep! I wonder if the piece I ordered was ready?" He asked the woman. She nodded.

"Yes, yes. It just arrived yesterday!" The lady went underneath the counter where the cash register was, she pulled out a purple wrapped box with a yellow bow on top. She opened it the top, Natsu smiled at the results.

"Like it?"

"Like it? I fucking love it!" He grinned. The lady nodded and placed the top back on. She placed it in a bag and handed it to him. Natsu held the box with care.

"I'm positive that the lucky lady will love it!" The brown haired woman exclaimed.

"You must bring her someday!"

"Maybe I should." He winked and and turned around, his face scrunching up.

"The hell are you doing here?" Natsu scowled.

"Because of Crystal."

"No... Because of her _body_ , bastard." He corrected and walked out the glass doors, the lady waving him goodbye. Akise walked out too.

"So what? Her body is better than any girl I've ever seen. God, her in bed must be even better!" Akise sighed dreamily.

Natsu's eyes twitched with irritation, Akise didn't understand. Of course he didn't. He didn't know what Crystal was like. She deserved someone who loves her for her. Despite all the madness and depression. Someone who can keep real smiles on her face. Someone who can turn her frown upside down. Someone... Who can make her, happy.

Her birthday was in two weeks. Natsu had everything planned out.

The problem was...

How was he gonna come in and out of the house without Crystal being suspicious? Bringing home things and she'd be curious enough to peek. Wait, he'd just leave them at someone else's house! Problem solved?

Hopefully. She'd love what everyone has planned for her.

...

"Ahhh! This feels great!" The sky blue haired maiden moaned in delight, sinking until her neck was below the hot water.

"Crystal?" The white haired woman asked. Crystal sunk back up, her boobs underneath still.

"Yeah?" Crystal replied. Mirajane smirked.

"I got some good vibes when you and Natsu were carrying you around on his back last week."

"Carrying?" Crystal raised a brow. Mirajane giggled.

"You don't remember?" Crystal's face turned red as she sat up from the water.

"You're kidding... _Natsu of all men?!"_

"What's the problem, Chrissy-chan?" Levy titled her head.

"Doesn't Crystal-chan and Natsu-san like each other?" Juvia deadpanned. Crystal held her hands up in alert, a bright blush on her face.

"I think you two would make a great couple, Crystal-san." Wendy cooed.

"EH?!"

"It's completely obvious. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? With such love and passion. Sometimes, rarely... I catch him staring at you with _lust_... Ogling your body when you're not looking." Cana smirked slyly. Steam came out of the top of her head, she was boiling red.

"T-that's not true... N-Natsu doesn't think liks that! He's a dense little idiot!" She yelled.

"But it could be true." Lucy started.

"Always check Crystal's place if you wanna find Natsu. To be honest, I didn't know you and Natsu had that kind of relationship..." Erza finished.

"Now wait! Him comimg into my house is _your_ fault! You placed him to live with me! Whenever I come home, tired, he's always in my room and I find that annoying! Out of all the different rooms he chose to be in! Out of all the places he would rather hang out! Is at-!"

Everyone smirked. She stopped.

"...-My house..." She sat back down into the water.

"Ah... See that? He's always around you." Cana nodded. She looked off to the side.

"Doesn't he make you smile?" Levy asked.

"Yes."

"Doesn't he cheer you up, even when you want to be alone?" Erza questioned.

Crystal frowned, a blush creeping its way to her face. "Y-yes.."

"Doesn't he make you... _Happy_?" All the girls asked in union. Crystal opened her mouth to say something but closed it, her face red as a tomato. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Something we didn't tell you, when Natsu came back from 1 year of training. He was most excited to see you." Erza admitted, a smile on her lips.

"Yes, he appeared at the Grand Assassin Games. When he came to the guild, he looked for you. Only you. But when he saw you weren't in your house... Or in the guild. He freaked out." Erza laughed slightly. "It was funny seeing him panic. But sweet as well..."

Crystal blushed. "S-so what..."

"We told him you went on a solo mission and you were gone for months." Mirajane said.

"Then we told him about how... You lost your memories of him. He didn't believe us. So we came up with a plan and that was... "To get the Assassin know as Natsu Dragneel. "The Salamander." Bring him back here." Erza repeated the exact thing Master said to them.

Crystal's eyebrows furrowed, a frown on her lips and a bright red blush. Of course she didn't know about any of this. She forgot. Stupid brain. Stupid defensive part of her brain. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"B-but we're bestfriends... I don't think that we can be..." She trailed off.

"Bestfriends can turn into lovers." Cana smiled.

...

 **2:00pm**

...

"Remind me again why I'm in a bookstore that smells like someone who took a hot shit in here and helping you're ugly ass find some fucking book that's probably worth 1 jewel? Or less?" Natsu groaned. Akise looked through the aisles of books, different sections. He was looking for the Romance section.

"It's for Crystal."

"You're giving Crystal a book that's _not_ Manga? Heh, okay guy." He chuckled.

"And correction. You're only doing it for her _body_." He corrected him again. Akise rolled his eyes.

"She loves books, a bookworm. Still don't mind banging the fuck out of her though." He reached the Romance section. He pulled out a book that titled **"Fifty Shades Of Gray"**. He raised a brow, he went up to the cashier counter where there was a man who sat on a chair, reading a magazine.

"Is this your number one Romance seller?" Akise asked the man. The man looked at him.

"Huh? Yeah it is. You're into kinky shit like that?" The man asked.

 _"Kinky?_ " Natsu and Akise asked, question marks over their heads with a dumbfounded look on their faces. The man sighed.

"Look, you buyin' it or not? I kinda wanna get back to my job here." He snorted. Akise placed the book on the counter and the man cashed it and checked it out. The two men walked out.

"She's going to love this." Akise smiled to himself.

"Idiot. It would be best if you stay your ass home and forget about that _"date"_." Nastu threatened. Akiss glared at him.

"And who are you to say who she can and cannot date, eh? I'm telling ya, she won't be coming home tonight." Akise smirked. The pinkette laughed.

"So, you're gonna use a strap on?! Pfft, because you have such a... Psshhh, tiny... thing you call a dick?!" He laughed, clutching his sides.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too, bastard! That's it, I'm calling Crystal. I'm done with this shit."

Natsu took out his phone from his pants pocket and dialed up her number. A hologram came up, she looked like she was outisde, he could tell by the obvious sunlight. Natsu could see blonde and scarlet hair at the corner of his eyes. Oh and he didn't need to hide his phone from Akise. He was cool with it. Actually, he didn't care.

 _"Natsu? What's the matter?"_ The bluenette asked.

"Akise's the matter!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm right here!" Akise shouted.

"Like I care!"

 _"Natsu, I'm not coming home till 3. I'm hanging out with the girls. Just hang on for one more hour."_ She rolled her eyes.

"But-!"

 _"Just, get along, please... For me?"_

He couldn't argue with that. Her pleading face was so adorable. He sighed.

"Fine. For you. See you later." He smiled slightly. Crystal waved him goodbye and the hologram disappeared. Natsu placed it back in his pocket.

"I want one of those phones." Akise told him.

"Are you a assassin?" Natsu asked in irritation. Akise shook his head.

"Then you ain't getting jack shit. Anyways, I'm hungry." Natsu looked over at the side of the road, seeing a café. He licked his lips. Natsu crossed the road without watching both ways, the light was red so who cares?

A truck came speeding down the road, he didn't care that the light was red. Akise saw this, he gasped as the truck was going straight to Natsu. The man acted fast as he grabbed Natsu's hand.

"What the-?!" Akise grabbed him with force and pushed him unto the sidewalk, the truck driving quickly past them. Natsu watched in disbelief.

"You.." Akise started, still recovering from what happened. Akise sighed.

"You okay man?"

Natsu panted as he got up. He dusted himself off. He grabbed his bag and checked inside to see if it was okay. He smiled.

"Thanks Akise."

"No problem, dude."

"No really, thanks."

"Don't go gay on me, I only stopped you from getting run over." Akise shrugged. Natsu sweatdropped.

"So thanking you is gay, apparently?" Natsu deadpanned. The two men laughed as they both crossed the street. This time, looking both ways.

Once they were in the café, they sat at a table and ordered drinks. Akise had iced tea while Natsu had hot chocolate. Their food came eventually, sandwiches and such. Natsu took a bite of the BLT sandwich.

"I still don't like the way you look at Crystal." Natsu said out of the blue. Akise rolled his eyes.

"She'll choose who she wants to be with." Akise narrowed his eyes. Natsu glared back.

"Exactly. And that person ain't you. For a fact."

"And how do you know that?" Akise inquired.

"Because I actually-!" He stopped, a bright blush on his face. Natsu looked off to the side.

"...-care who Crystal goes with. Whether it's me or someone else. As long as she's happy."

Akise smirked. "What if _she's happy with me?"_

"I... If she is then I don't see a problem..." Natsu frowned. Akise smiled. Hands covered Natsu's eyes, he chuckled.

"Hi Chrissy." He grinned. The hands released, revealing the smiling, sky blue haired woman that held bags in her hands. She pulled a chair and sat down.

"I was actually walking out of a mall when you called." Crystal sighed. "Man it's hot outside." She wiped the beads of sweat that were strolling down her forehead.

"You guys getting along?"

"I saved his life." Akise boasted proudly.

"Really? You did?!" Crystal asked in shock. Akise nodded.

"I would've survive." Natsu drank his hot chocolate.

"You would've survived from being run over by a truck? Heh, okay." Akise drank the last of his iced tea and got up from the table. He winked at Crystal.

"See you at 6, babe." Akise smirked toothly.

"I told you not to call me that." Crystal hissed. Akise blew her a kiss and walked out the doors.

"Bastard." Natsu placed his cup down. The bag on the table caught Crystal's eye. It had a french name on it with a diamond. It was probably that new jewelry store that opened up.

But what intentions did Natsu have at a jewelry store of all places?

"I see you bought jewelry for yourself?" Crystal asked. Natsu shook his head.

"For a friend of mine. I know she'll love it." Natsu grinned.

A friend?

A girl nonetheless?

Who is she?

These questions remained to be unanswered. Natsu didn't tell her. This made the bluenette curious...

And found herself _jealous_.

...

 **^^Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! thank you for all who read this story. :3**


	15. Halloween Special!

**Halloween Special!**

... **Happy Halloween everyone! This story takes place after the 15th chapter. Just to clear things up. Just wanted to post something for Halloween and I'm posting it sooo late. T^T this does have steamy parts and such. But hey, it's M rated so... Yeah! ^^**

 **Sunday, October 31st.**  
 **Fairytail Guild**  
 **1:00pm**

...

Everyone was in the Halloween spirit, decorating the walls with orange and black. Streamers and balloons, food on all tables and especially the alcohol. They were getting ready for the Halloween Party later that was starting around 9:00pm and ending at 12:00am; Midnight.

Crystal, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray were in charge of the decorations. Juvia, Levy, Cana, Wendy and Gajeel were in charge of the drinks. Mirajane was in charge of the food, naturally.

The bluenette was on Natsu's shoulders, placing the orange streamers on top the wall were she couldn't reach. Natsu gripped her thighs roughly, making her squeak in surprise.

"Ahhh! Natsu! Stop it, baka!" She yelled at the pinkette holding her. Natsu groaned.

"But you're taking so longgg!~" He whined.

"Crystal, you're panties are totally visible." Gray sweatdropped, holding a box filled with different decorations. Crystal blushed and pouted. Well, she was wearing a mini skirt... Damnit.

"You can put me down now, Nats-"

"Thank Mavis." Natsu sighed in relief as he dropped her, making her head hit the floor with a thud. She screamed as she fell flat on her face, a big, red bump forming on the top of her head. Natsu laughed and so did Gray.

"OW! NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Crystal got up, rubbing her head and turned to the two men who were laughing their asses off at her misery. She growled as she walked over to them both, pulling the two idiots by their hair.

"Watch it!"

"Not the hair!"

She banged both of their heads together, making them fall to the ground, hissing in pain. She laughed.

"Who's laughing now?!" Crystal laughed.

"You guys, if we wanna get this done before 2, we gots to stop playing around." Lucy rolled her eyes as she tied 3 of the balloons together in 1 knot and hung the up. The blonde looked over to the three, seeing them rolling around in a ball, fists flying with stars.

"What'd you call me, Pinky?!"

"I called you a frosty pornstar, you frosty pornstar!"

"How the hell does that even work?!"

Erza sighed. Crystal got up and dusted herself off.

"I will not be a part of your childish antitics." She huffed and walked over to Mirajane. She smelled the food coming from the Kitchen, she sighed.

"Smells goooood~"

Mirajane came out with a piping hot sponge cake and set it on the table with the rest of sweets.

"Oh, hello Crystal dear

" Mirajane greeted with a smile.

"So... Um, we have to wait till the Party to eat?" Crystal rubbed behind her head. Mirajane nodded.

"Aw. No fair." Crystal pouted.

"Well, you can help me frost one of the cakes if that makes you feel better." Mirajane sugested as she picked up a 3 layer Cheesecake with strawberries in the middle. Crystal nodded as they both went over to the bar counter.

"I'll go get the frosting." Mirajane walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Erza, didn't you say Jellal coming for the Party?" Wendy asked, placing the glass punchbowl on the clothed table.

Everyone froze.

"Oh no." Crystal gulped.

"No! Don't get her started!"

"HELP!"

Erza's eyes beamed as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"SIT DOWN, ITS STORYTIME!"

Everyone groaned but when they all saw Erza's menacing glare, they all sat down quietly like obedient preschool children.

"Well I'm glad you asked Wendy! Well, it all started when I got a phone call!"

...

 **~Flashback**  
 **Earlier that day.**  
 **10:00am**

 _..._

 _Erza was walking to the guild, holding 2 cardboard boxes of Champagne bottles carefully. Once the scarlet haired woman arrived, she placed it down on a table as she waited for the others to arrive._

 _The redhead sat down on the bench, taking out her phone to call the others to tell them that she already arrived. When she was about to pull up the number pad, her phone rang from a unknown number. She figured it must be Levy since her phone wasn't working._

 _She picked it up._

 _"Hey L-"_

 _"Hello? Erza? "_

 _Erza's jar dropped, her eyes widening to their limits as she gasped. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes._

 _"J-Jellal?" She answered, her voice trembling. The voice chuckled._

 _"Hello Erza. It's be a long time."_

 _Tears streamed down the scarlet haired assassin's face, she covered her mouth as she choked out sobs._

 _"J-Jellal... I can't believe... You're out..."_

 _Jellal laughed. "I am. Just got freed this morning. Missed me? I'm sure as hell that I missed you."_

 _A smile came to Erza's trembling lips. "Y-yeah... I missed you, so much..."_

 _"I was thinking we should catch up somewhere. How about you, up for it?" Jellal asked._

 _"Yeah, I'd like that alot," Erza gasped, "You can come to the Halloween party that my guild's hosting! 9:00pm tonight!"_

 _"Well, I'm not so sure about a party, I'm not exactly... "Social" as you may say."_

 _"Please Jellal?"_

 _A sigh was heard from the other line. "Alright Erza. See you at 9. Love you."_

 _"Love you too, Jellal. Bye." The call hung up. Erza got up from her seat and jumped for joy, hopping around like a little kid. She had the biggest smile on her face._

 _"JELLAL'S COMING!"_

 _..._

"And that's what happened!" Erza smiled. Loud snores was heard from the pinkette who had his head on a table, drool coming from his mouth. Erza looked at him and glared, Crystal glared at him as well and slapped him on his head. He bolted up.

"W-what? Huh? I'm up!" Natsu raised his hands in the air. Crystal facepalmed.

"Aww, that's sweet, Erza." Wendy chirped. Mirajane came out of the kitchen with white, orange and black frosting, also fondant and other cake decorations in the exact colours.

"That's cute. I'm glad he's coming, you look so happy." Crystal gave her a heartwarming smile as she got up and went over to Mirajane. She handed Crystal a piping bag filled with black frosting.

Crystal started squeezing the contents out of the bag unto the top layer.

"Doesn't someone make you happy as well, Crystal?" Levy teased. Crystal blushed.

"Yeah, someone who's in this very room?" Lucy smirked.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked, hanging up a fake cobweb.

"N-none of your business!" She yelled, a blush on her face. Crystal continued to pipe the bag.

"And any of you talk about that conversation, you'll suffer the wrath!... Of me! It's not like.. I like him or anything! Natsu's just a fr-"

"But we didn't say it was Natsu." Erza pointed out.

"I-"

"You sold yourself out." Mirajane giggled. Natsu turned to face her.

"Talking about me? Well, making you happy makes me happy!" He grinned.

"Awwww!" Everyone teased. Gray and Gajeel just stood there dumbfounded.

"Anyways..." She looked at the cake, a tall tower of black frosting on it. She sweatdropped. Mirajane placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I should take it from here."

Crystal had animated tears coming down her face.

"How do you even fail at frosting cakes?"

"It's okay, it's okay." Mirajane soothed. Crystal walked over to a table and sat down, crossing her legs over one another.

"What are you guys gonna be for Halloween?" Crystal asked everyone.

"I'm going to be a witch." Erza smiled.

"Why are you being something you already are anyways...?" Natsu mumbled.

"What was that? If you have something, come and say it to my face." Erza glared.

"I didn't say anything! Swear!" He held up his hands.

"I'm gonna be a bunny." Lucy responded.

Gajeel laughed. "Gihi. Bunny-girl."

Lucy facepalmed. "Not this conversation again.."

"Vampire." Gray answered. Natsu glared at him.

"Juvia's gonna be a Mummy!" Juvia cheered. Gray blushed.

"Juvia! Remember what happened last time you were that for Halloween?!" Gray furiously yelled, his face red. Juvia giggled.

"Juvia remembers clearly, Gray-sama! Juvia used her bandages to tie Gray-sama up in the dark and-" His hand clamped over Juvia's mouth, making her shut up.

"Ooohhh, someone's been kinky last season.." Crystal teased them both. Natsu stood there, dumbfounded.

"Can someone tell me what the hell does _"kinky"_ mean?"

Everyone went silent but went back to talking, leaving Natsu's question unanswered. He sweatdropped.

"I'm gonna be a ghost!" Wendy smiled.

"That's adorable!"

"Awww, you're gonna look so cute!"

Levy smiled, "I'm the scientist that created Frankenstein!"

"I'm Frankenstein." Gajeel simply said.

"Matching couple!" She cheered as she hugged Gajeel from the side.

"Natsu, what are you gonna be?" Crystal asked the pinkette.

"A Vampire! And Happy's gonna be a pumpkin!" He grinned, Happy jumping into his arms. Natsu cuddled the blue feline in his arms.

"Me, Lisanna and Elfman are Zombies!" Mirajane replied, putting pecks of orange frosting at the ends of the cake.

"Stripper." Cana smirked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Cana, what kind of costume is that?" Crystal put her hands on her hips. Cana drank her bottle of booze.

"It's a costume, isn't it? What are _youuu_ gonna be?" Cana drank more.

"I'm gonna be... the Nurse from Yandere Simulator..." She rubbed her arm.

"The Nurse and the Vampire... That's a new one." Gray smirked. A vein popped out of Crystal's head.

"Shut it Frosty or you're gonna get hurt. Badly."

"Waaa! Don't hurt Gray-sama!~" Juvia whined, wrapping her arms around him. Crystal wiped the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Anyways, I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap. See you guys at 9!" The bluenette waved as she walked out the guild's doors.

...

The bluenette arrived at her house and opened the door, she could've sworn she locked it before she left this morning. It was probably Natsu who left it open. She walked inside, seeing a blonde haired woman and a black haired woman sitting on her living room couch, watching Netflix.

"Yo!" Yukiko greeted.

"HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU TWO GET INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Yukiko giggled. "Silly! You invited us, remember?"

Crystal stood there dumbfounded, titling her head to the side.

"Eh?"

Yukiko turned her attention back to her sister that was looking through the suggestions.

"Oh oh! Game of Thrones!" Yukiko pointed.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALKING TO YOU!" Crystal yelled. The two turned their heads.

"Oh, hey Crystal. When did you get here?" Kiyoko asked plainly.

"You two are getting me on my last nerve." She glared, pushing up her glasses.

"I'll ask again, how did you get in?" She crossed her arms. The blackette held up a golden key, a lavender flower at the end of it.

"You even gave us the key to come... And that was yesterday." Kiyoko explained. Crystal's mouth turned into a "o" shape.

"Ohhh. Oh okay. Anyways, I'm going to sleep."

"Kay."

"Byeee!~"

The bluenette walked upstairs lazily.

"Time for some shut eye."

...

...

"WAKE UP, GODDAMNIT!"

A loud voice rang through the sleeping bluenette's ears, falling out of bed in alarm. She groaned.

"The hell?"

Crystal looked up, seeing a girl with a dark blue cape with a hoodie and in a swimsuit, a black belt with a red circle. She had black hair and dark brown eyes, a red gem on her forehead.

Raven?

She must still be dreaming...

Yeah, definitely...

...

"You're not dreaming, if that's what you're thinking."

Crystal blinked. "Kiyoko?"

Crystal eyed her up and down. Kiyoko smiled.

"My costume! And Yukiko's Starfire. Oh, and it's 8:00."

Crystal's face turned white, eyes large. The bluenette stood up shakily on her two feet and scurried towards her closet, taking out a white and pink nurse outfit, a Red Cross on the chest pocket. She rushed towards her underwear drawer and took out a pink, see-through, lacy underwear and went in another draw for stockings.

"So um... Lingerie?" Kiyoko sweatdropped as she watched the bluenette hurry into the bathroom, taking everything she took out with her.

"It's not Lingerie... Just... _Very, very, very,_ erotic underwear!" The sky blue haired woman replied from the other side of the door.

"So Lingerie then." Kiyoko deadpanned.

"Ah shush."

About 5 minutes passed and the bluenette finally came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her nurse outift, the top buttons out, revealing her cleavage. It was over her thighs, her stockings light pink and she wore white heels for shoes. Her hair was straight, her glasses on and had her nurse cap on with the Red Cross on it as well.

"Finished." Crystal walked out her bedroom, leaving the stunned Kiyoko there. Her high heels clanked down the stairs as she walked. She arrived at the door leading to outside.

"Ready to go?" Crystal smiled. Kiyoko nodded and with her agreement, she opened the double doors and went outside, closing and locking for themselves. There was Natsu, dressed in a dark red dress shirt, black pants with dark brown boots and a blood red tie. He also wore a black cape and his hair more messer than usual, his fangs larger.

But it didn't look like fake Vampire teeth though...

Strange...

Natsu turned to face them both, watching Crystal specifically. He eyes her outfit up and down, her juicy thighs on full display, the outfit so tight that her nipples were clearly visible. He licked his lips.

"Let's go Milady.." Natsu held out his hand, gesturing the bluenette to hold his hand and she gladly took it. He kissed the back of her hand and released it. She smirked at him.

"'Milady' huh? You're acting the part tonight."

"Of course." He smirked back.

"LET US _GOOO!~_ IM DYING TO GO TO YOUR GUILD!" Yukiko cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. She even acted like Starfire. The all began walking, Yukiko giggling all the way.

...

 **10:00pm**  
 **Fairytail Guild**  
 **Halloween Party**

...

Everyone was having a good time, the music blasting, food and drinks were being served. Everyone in their costumes. Crystal sat at the bar table, holding a glass of Vodka in her hands. Yukiko sat next to her.

"This is really fun! I like your guild and there are _soooo_ many hot guys!" Yukiko grinned.

"Especially the one called Gray!"

Crystal chuckled. "Sorry, he's off the Market. He's taken by a good friend of mine and you don't wanna mess with her."

"Pssshh." Yukiko scoffed.

"I mean it. She uses the Water Element. She'll flood you if you near her precious "Gray-sama"." Crystal laughed, taking a sip of Vodka.

"Damn, well I'm a single pringle." Yukiko nervously laughed.

"That makes both of us."

"Nuh-uh! You have Natsu!"

Although her face was already red from the alcohol, it turned a brighter red. "Me and Natsu doesn't have that kind of... _*hic*_ relationship.." She hicupped.

 _"Uh oh, I don't wanna be near Crystal when she's drunk..."_ Yukiko warned herself. She excused herself and went to find her sister.

...

 _11:00pm._

...

The pinkette came out from the bathroom. He was surprised that everyone already passed out. Yukiko and Kiyoko gone already. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal come out as well.

"Seems like everyone passed out." Jellal said.

Natsu looked around the guild, seeing all the girls in one corner, bottles of Vodka, Whiskey and Booze rolling besides them. The men gulped.

"Ah shit..."

"ALL MEN FOR THEMSELVES!" Natsu bolted for the guild's doors and so did Gray. A bottle slammed at the door, shattering into pieces. Gray and Natsu sweatdropped.

"Gray. Natsu... Where the hell do you think you two are going...? Get your asses back here and get us a refill. Then get us another refill... ON BOOZE!" The drunken Erza yelled.

"There was no chance in running..." Jellal sighed.

"Bitch..." Gray mumbled and that earn him a bottle to the head. Juvia had tears flowing down her cheeks as she clung to Erza's arm, pulling on her.

"Waaahhh! Gray-sama's Juvia's! Don't hurt Gray-samaaa!~" She wailed. Erza tried to push the emotional drunk off her. Wendy laid on the floor, her eyes all swirly.

"I see stars..." Wendy said. Levy held up a bottle of booze, laughing at nothing. Her face bright red.

"This is so fun!" Levy cheered.

"Where did Natshuuuuu go?~" Crystal slurred. Lucy had her arms around Levy, smiling.

"Aye, Levy-chan! Let's playyy!~"

Natsu's eye twitched. "All... Of them.. _Drunk?"_

 _"This is gonna be one hell of a night..."_ Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal sighed mentally in union.

...

The pink haired Vampire walked over to the bluenette that sat on the floor, her head going forwards and backwards, a silly smile on her face. He stooped down to her level.

"Chrissy?"

It took a while for her to respond but she looked at him, glaring and pointed her finger at him as if accusing him of something.

"Who the hell are _yhouu_?!" Crystal hicupped but then smirked evilly.

"Ah! Ah! It's Natshuu! What are you doing hwere?" Crystal went up to his face, her cherry stained lips curled into a seductive smirk.

"Oh so you've comphhh to make out with Crystal-chann?~" His face turned beet red. She backed away from him a bit.

"You ppherverted pink haired Vampireeeeee~!" She slapped on his back, making him hiss. He laughed dryly.

"How much alcohol did you have?" Natsu placed his forehead against hers, smelling her breath. It smelt like Vodka, Whiskey and Booze with a bit of beer. And strawberries. All these mixed together smelt surprisingly good. He backed away from her.

"I need to carry you home." Natsu told her.

"I don't wannaaa~! I wanna stay with chuu!~" The bluenette launched herself at him, making them both fall to the ground. Crystal grinded her core against his growing erection, she smirked as she unbuttoned his first button of his shirt.

"Natshu?"

He gulped. "Y-yeah?"

"I wanna make out with chuu~" She unbuttoned another one, rolling her hips against his. He hissed but controlled himself.

 _"Why did she have to be the seductive drunk?"_ Natsu groaned in his mind. Natsu held her by her hips, making her gasp.

"Taking lead, are we?" Crystal giggled. He got up and placed her on his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She smirked.

"Yayyyy!~" Crystal snuggled into the crook of his neck. Natsu turned to face the others, them dealing with their own drunk girls.

"Good luck men!" He walked out the doors. Gray tried to escape but Juvia kept pulling him down.

"HELP!"

"Gray-sama... I-its night.." She frowned, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"S-so?"

"ITS SO SAD THAT ITS NIGHT! MR. SUNSHINE'S GONE!" She cried, clinging unto his waist.

"MR. SUNSHINE?! LIKE I FUCKING CARE!"

...

 **11:40pm**  
 **Crystal and Natsu's House**

...

"Natshuuu!"

 _"Natshuuuuuuuuuu!~"_

Natsu turned around to see the bluenette by the doorframe, her sky blue hair in tangles as her tight out ran up her milky legs.

"Natshu!"

"You're drunk, go to bed." He demanded, Natsu was in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

"That's flirty! Er you her far me?" She placed her finger on her chin.

"I brought you home, go to bed, Chrissy."

Natsu sighed as he walked towards Crystal, putting his hand on her shoulder. Crystal looked up at him, a blush on her cheeks, she smiled shyly. She placed her hand on Natsu's shoulders and grinned at him, Natsu staring at her in shock.

"Will you come to bed wif me?" She shyly asked. Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"Eh?"

"I wanna make ouuutt~"

"No."

"B-but-"

"No buts. Go to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Natsu walked out the Kitchen. Crystal followed him up the stairs. A hand rested on his shoulder, he turned his head around.

"Crystal, I said-" He stopped as he saw her pupils small, and red. He sighed deeply and glared.

"Missed me?" She giggled.

"Fucking hell." Natsu groaned, walking back up the stairs. The bluenette stood there in shock then went after him.

"Rude much?"

Natsu stopped when he was about to open the door, his hand on the doorknob. He turned his head to her.

"Oh I'm _sooo_ sorry! Pardon my rudeness! I should show you all my fucking respect! Just forget the minor details like how you tried to kill me. Just minor ones." He sarcastically said, grinning as he opened the door to the bedroom. He walked in.

"Don't need to be such a dick about it." She pouted. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. Wasn't this her crazy side? Shouldn't she be acting like.. Oh you know... Crazy?! I mean he was grateful but something didn't feel right...

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. She facepalmed.

"What's the opposite of "bad"?"

"Good." Natsu replied.

"What's the opposite of "insane"?"

"Sane." He answered. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"When Crystal's drunk. I'm sane. I'm not _"insane"_ as you may call it. I'm... Normal.. But luckily for me, Crystal doesn't get drunk all the time." She stuck her tongue out. Natsu sat down on the bed, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Wanna hear a story from Halloween?" She sat down next to him.

"No-"

"Too bad, I'm telling you anyways." She prepped herself comfortable on the bed, crossing her legs. Her pupils were still small, she still looked insane.

"At this same exact time. There's a man who lurks around this very town. Magnolia. Once, there was a woman and her children taking a midnight stroll through this exact street. The lady heard rustling in the bushes nearby, a squirrel jumped out and started the woman-" She was cut short when Natsu interrupted her.

"Um. Where's the scary part?" Natsu asked, bored of the story already.

"Shut up and listen. Anyways, the lady turned around and saw a man holding a machete, she screamed and so did her children. He murdered them all and brought the home to his house and wife. He chopped them up into pieces, their organs used to decorate the dish. He cooked them all in a stew and he and his wife ate it all. Legend says-"

"Oh so it's a _legend_ now?"

"Sweet Mother of Crazy, would you shut up?!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright."

She continued. "The story says that, that same man lurks around at this very time.. Looking for his next victim. The end." She finished.

"I'm leaving now, the next time we meet again... It won't be fun!~"

"Uhuh. Sayonara. Bye bye. _Adiós_!" He shooed her. She rolled her eyes. Her eyes turned back dark blue, her face still red under the influence of sake.

"I'm gonna... _*hic*_ take off my clothes now..." Ths bluenette slurred as she got up from the bed, unbuttoning the buttons on her outift and sliding it off of her curvaceous body. She was left in her stockings and underwear only. Nothing to contain her massive breasts.

Crystal launched herself at Natsu, pressing her lips against his. Natsu squinted his eyes shut, enduring it for a minute then pushed her away, focusing his eyes on her face.

Not her boobs.

No, no. She would be proud of him when she was sober.

"Dammit Crystal, I said no!" He growled, tears wielded up in her eyes as she sat next to him.

"Y-you think I'm... Ugly?" She accused. Natsu's face turned white.

"What?! No! You're not u-"

"You don't wanna kiss me because you think I'm ugly, right?!" She gritted her teeth.

"No! That's not-" He tried to explain.

"I knew it!" She started to cry, bawling like a little baby. Natsu started to panic.

"No! No! Chrissy, don't cry please!" He begged. She still continued to cry. He sighed.

 _"I know I'm going to regret this but... What else am I gonna do?"_ He sighed in his mind.

He got up and went in her face, he brought her face closer and smashed his lips unto hers, her crying stopped immediately. The bluenette wrapped her arms around him and they both fell on the bed, Natsu on top of Crystal. He lost control.

Crystal licked his bottom lip, wanting entrance into his mouth, he opened it and their tongues battled for dominance, swirling wetly outside their mouths. Crystal groaned in pure bliss as he started sucking on the pink muscle. Natsu pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from their tongues.

Natsu went down to suck on the supple and soft flesh on her neck, he bite down on it, blood drawing out and made the bluenette moan. She entangled her fingers into his messy, pink hair. He lapped over the sting with a long, warm stroke of his tongue. The pinkette's hands trailed to her bare breasts, he cupped on of them in his hand.

"Ahhh! Uhhmmphh.." She moaned, her face brighter than before. He gave it a gentle squeeze, evoking a pleasurable sound from the bluenette below him.

"Naatsuu.." She moaned in pure ecstasy. Natsu's eyes widened as he now realized that he took it too far, figures he had a little too much alcohol too. He removed his hand and got off her, his face as red as his Fairytail mark. The bluenette already fell asleep, the only thing he could do now is get ready for bed, it was already 11:50pm.

Natsu pulled the covers over them both, not bothering to take off his clothes. Crystal was facing him as she slept, she looked beautiful. She was smiling in her sleep, Natsu couldn't help but smile as well. He stroked her hair, his eyes slowly closing as well.

"Happy Halloween, Crystal."

...

 **Hope you enjoyed! ^3^ Have fun trick or treating and be safe as well! Love you guys! See ya in the next chapter, minna! Sayonara! ^^ 3**


	16. Paying the price

...

 **ENJOYYYY!**

 **...**

 **Monday, October 23rd**

 **2:00am**

The bluenette was in the corner of her room, her knees up to her chest. She stared blankly at the things around her, watching the clock on her wall tick past the seconds gone by.

Natsu was gone for hours.

He said he had some business to take care of at Lisanna's house. What did he mean by "business"? With Lisanna? Well, she didn't hate Lisanna but Crystal knew Lisanna had a crush on him when she was smaller. Does she still?

It's 2:00am in the morning. Natsu left 15 hours ago.

She was starting to get paranoid. Worried. She didn't like this feeling. Crystal buried her head between her knees, escaping reality and going into her mind. Her mind wasn't a safe place. Nor a sane place. It was like a Mental Asylum and the only person there was her. Inside her mind, she was on her knees, staring into darkness.

...

"Hello." A female, raspy voice said. It had a echo behind it, as if two people were talking at the same time. It sounded little. There, a girl appeared in front of her with bandages wrapped around her entire head, covering her face except her eyes. Her eyes were red and she was naked. Her hair bandaged up as well so it wasn't visible either.

"Who are you...?" The bluenette asked the girl. The girl looked as if she was only 13 years old. The girl giggled.

"Have you forgotten about me...?" The girl smirked through the bandages. "I'm that voice you hear inside your head..."

Crystal frowned. "Just leave me alone."

The girl giggled as she stood up and walked behind Crystal. She placed her hands on her, smirking into her ear. Crystal had her knees buried between her knees.

"What's the matter? You came into your messed up brain to escape, didn't you?"

Crystal kept her head down.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn, little girl. After all, this is the life you chose..." The girl whispered into her ear, Crystal covered her ears.

"Shut up!"

"It's your fault your life's this way. If you weren't so foolish. So ignorant... Your parents would've still been alive..." The girl smiled through the bandages. Tears came to the bluenette's eyes.

"T-that's not true..."

"Yes it is. You're just a lonely little girl trapped inside her own mind." The young girl tsked. "You're all alone. That's why Natsu left you."

Something snapped inside Crystal. Just hearing that sentence made her furious.

"HE DIDN'T!" She yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!"

The girl chuckled. "Then where is he now when you need him?"

Crystal paused, looking off to the side.

"Let's retrace our steps. Let's go back to when you were 13."

The bluenette's eyes went wide. She shook her head repeatedly. "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

The girl went to her level and slapped her. Crystal tried to move but she was paralyzed, she couldn't move. She was in one position, on her knees, her hands on her laps. She could only move her head.

"Let's see what went wrong..."

...

 _The 13 year old Crystal walked through the dark and creepy woods. The full moon was out which was her only light that guided her through these woods. She was a very easily frightened girl and going through these woods alone made her blood crawl._

 _With every step she took, she jumped. Mashing dead leaves and twigs on the ground made her squeak._

 _"D-don't be scared C-crystal... J-just call N-natsu and everything w-would be fine..." She reassured herself, trying to a smile on her face as she shakily took her phone out of her skirt pocket which only had one bar of cell service. Crystal dialed his number on her phone and placed it by her ear, shivering from the cold breeze._

 _The call picked up._

 _"Hey Chrissy! Finish the job yet?"_

 _"W-well... Yes but I'm w-walking through these woods a-and I'm s-scared, Natsu..."_

 _She heard a chuckle from the other line. "You'll be fine! You're brave!"_

 _"B-but... I don't wanna be alone! C-can you come and get me? I'm on top of Magnolia mountain. Y-you know? Shirorama Woods?"_

 _"Alright alright. I'll be there with the others. Hang tight and see you soon!" The call hung up. Crystal leaned up against one of the dark trees and sat down, her knees up to her chest. Tucking her small hands inside the long sleeves of her turtleneck._

 _"I'm so cold.." She raised her head, staring at all the trees. The bluenette gasped when she heard rustling in the bushes, she pulled out her phone quickly dialed Natsu's number but she soon met with the floor when someone hit her over the head. The phone picked up._

 _"Chrissy? You there?"_

 _"...tsu..." She lost consciousness, the last thing she saw was the shadow of a man hovering above her. Orange hair and blood red eyes. Those eyes pierced through her soul, a sadistic smile that would scar her for life._

 _"Crystal? Crystal you there? CRYSTAL?!"_

...

Crystal had tears streaming down her chin, bending her head down in regret. She squinted her eyes shut, her teeth gritted. The girl raised her head by her chin, making her face her. Crystal could move again.

"It is. Your. Fault."

"No... It... Isn't... M-my.."

The girl stooped down to her level. "Tell me this. That man who murdered your family... He murdered them because he was looking for you. Let me show you another one."

...

 _"Where's the girl?" A man's voice was heard._

 _"What girl? I don't have a daughter." Anna fibbed._

 _"Don't play with me Anna. There's no point in hiding her when I'm just going to find her. I already killed your husband and son. Where's the girl?" The man's voice sounded impatient._

 _"I don't have a daughter." Anna lied._

 _"Very well, I guess you and your family will all rot in hell." The man chuckled darkly._

 _The sound of a bullet went off._

...

"Stop showing me this..." Crystal pleaded.

"You have to realize that nobody understands you, nobody cares about you. Nobody notices you."

Crystal placed her head back down, hoping that the nightmare would finally end. She was in a ball, rocking forwards and backwards. The girl looked at her, narrowing her red eyes.

"I'm going to show you another one.."

"No... Please..."

"Shut up and watch, maybe you'll actually get at what I'm telling you."

...

 _Crystal was 10 years old at the time. Going to school, had her friends at the guild. Renting a room and also sharing with Erza at Fairy Hills. By the description, you think that she lived a happy life afterwards. Wrong. She was always bullied because she was "different"... or "weird. Children always avoided her for the stupidest reasons, from the colour of her hair down to her personality._

 _The bluenette was outisde of Fairy Hills, sitting with her knees up to her chest. She just came home from school, brusies and cuts on her arms and legs. She had a black eye, her hair was all messy. She sighed. Yes, she was an assassin but she never resorted to violence. She was just a little girl after all._

 _A small, light brown kitten came up to her, the kitten sat in front of her, meowing. Crystal looked down at it. She smiled._

 _"Are you lost..?" She asked the kitten. The kitten titled its head and meowed. Crystal put out the back of her hand to it, the kitten licked it. She smiled softly._

 _"Are you worried about me?" Crystal tried her best to hold back the tears. "I-it's okay... I'm not alone so don't worry little kitten..."_

 _A tear slid down her cheek. She placed her head back in her knees._

 _"I'm not... alone..."_

 _The kitten got up on all fours and rubbed its cheek on her hand. She raised her head up. Crystal picked it up and cuddled it._

 _"I'll take care of you."_

 _..._

 _The bluenette snuck out of Fairy Hills with a bottle of milk and a small bowl. She went right to the spot where her kitten friend waited. She sat down next to it and took the cap off the bottle._

 _"Kittens like milk, right? I hope you do." Crystal smiled and poured the milk into the bowl and give it to the kitten. The kitten lapped over the milk with its tongue._

 _"You must be starving..." Crystal watched in awe at the kitten as it drank all the milk. It sat back down and meowed._

 _"Good kitten." She rubbed behind its ear._

 _..._

 _~The next day._

 _..._

 _The small girl was at school, staring at a vase filled with white flowers that sat on the table. She was in her school uniform, things went good so far. She was a bit happy that she could trust a girl she talked to. The girl said it herself that Crystal could trust her._

 _So she did and showed the girl her kitten._

 _Crystal sighed happily._

 _"Hey, freak!" A boy called out. Not these assholes again._

 _Crystal rolled her eyes and turned to face the boy. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was with two other boys as well._

 _"Aren't you cheeky? Well you shouldn't be, you're not even human! You idiot! You couldn't even tell a fake friend from a real one!" He laughed as one of the boys behind him held up a light brown kitten in his hands. Crystal gasped and ran over but one of them grabbed her by her arms._

 _"Stop it! Leave it alone! Nooo! Ahhh!" She yelled. The boys laughed._

 _"I've never seen you so worked up before! You must really like the kitten! You should beg! Inhumans like you shouldn't be allowed to live!" This boy, the leader of the group, his name is Shuu._

 _Crystal struggled out of the boy's grip who was holding her down. She screamed and kicked but the just laughed. Shuu went in her face and smirked. Crystal growled and knee kicked him in his chest._

 _"Ahh!" Shuu screamed. He back away from her and nodded the the boy holding the kitten. Shuu emptied the vase of flowers on the table she was sitting by. The boy holding the kitten threw it at the wall like it was a rag doll, making the kitten yelp._

 _"NO!" Crystal protested. Shuu went down to the whimpering kitten's level and started to beat the kitten with the vase. Crystal screamed and yelled. All they did was laugh at her._

 _"Am I being punished...?" She thought in her mind. "For being different...?"_

 _"Stop it!" A girl ran inside the classroom. She had light blue hair and green hazel eyes. She had her hair in pigtails._

 _That was the friend Crystal made. Hitori Mifune. Shuu turned to her and raised a brow._

 _"What? But you told us about the kitten." Shuu said, confused by her behavior. Crystal gasped as she stared at Hitori._

 _"But..." She rubbed her hands together. "For you to go this far...!" Hitori looked to the side, seeing Crystal being held back by one of her friends. She covered her mouth._

 _"I'm sorry! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have told him!" She apologized. Crystal turned away from her._

 _"Awww. It stopped moving. Well that was fast."_

 _Crystal bent her head, her bangs covering her face._

 _..._

 _"People shouldn't trust other people so easily... Might end up trusting the wrong one and they'll manipulate you... And betray you..." She said in her mind. Hitori hid her face in her hands were she smirked evilly._

 _Crystal gritted her small teeth together, her hands clenched._

 _"You know who isn't human..?"_

 _"You know who isn't human?" She asked alittle louder. She raised her head, her pupils small and red. Tears running down her face._

 _"PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"_

 _Blue fire erupted from Crystal, burning and killing everyone in the room except Crystal. The table and chairs on fire, the walls splattered with fresh blood. Crystal stood there, angry tears streamed down her face. The bluenette went down on her knees and bawled her eyes out. Screaming to the Heavens above her._

 _The burned door of the classroom bursted open. A short old man, a man with red hair and dark brown eyes and another man with blonde, spiky hair, a lightening scar on his eye. Master Makarov gasped in horror and ran over to the crying girl._

 _"Crystal! Are you okay?!"_

 _Crystal faced him. "All I wanted was to be normal..."_

 _Master pulled her in for a hug. "I know dear. Laxus! Make sure everyone is out of the building!"_

 _"I didn't kill them... D-did I..?"_

 _"No, no you didn't... It's not your fault."_

...

Crystal had tears running down her face as the girl replayed that horrible moment.

"You're not human Crystal... We aren't human. Humans don't have blue fire coming out of them nor their eyes change from blue to red in a matter of second..." The girl said softly.

"No... I am! I..." Crystal trailed off. The girl went down on one knee.

"It's because of your father... It's your father's fault you're this way."

Crystal looked at her in confusion.

She didn't understand any of this.

...

She didn't want to understand any of this.

..

She hated herself for being so stupid.

...

"My father? Acnologia...?" Crystal asked. The girl shook her head.

"Your real father... Not him. He's not your real father. He's your stepfather." The girl explained.

"But... I don't understand..."

The girl giggled. "Are you really that stupid? You don't resemble your mother or your "father". Crystal you're such an idiot."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this..?"

"Because..."

The bandages fell off the girl's head, revealing her face and hair. She had sky blue hair, she looked exactly like Crystal. But younger.

"Because I'm you. And you are me," She giggled, "You knew these things but your mother erased your memories. But Anna didn't erase me, I was always here. Ever since the beginning."

"I'm just like you..."

...

Crystal gasped as she returned back to reality. Someone was vigorously shaking her, she looked st the perosn wide-eyed. The person stopped shaking her. It was Natsu.

"You were starting to scare me for a second," He laughed, "I thought you would be sleeping by now. Heh, guess not."

A bead of sweat tricked down her forehead.

"Natsu.." She pointed to the left side of his neck. "What's that on your neck..?"

"Hm?"

A big, red mark or... spot, was on his neck. Her eyes widened as all the possibilities of what it could be. She had to be clear that her theory was correct. She also noticed that he had left his scarf at home, why didn't he carry it with him?

"Take off your shirt. Now." She demanded.

"Why-"

"Just do it."

Natsu flushed and did as he was told. He took off his red and white shirt and threw it to the side. His chiseled chest on full display, so was his 6 pack-abs. Red and purple spots or marks were on his chest and abs. She asked him to turn around and he did so as well.

She wanted to cry at what she saw.

Scratch marks all along his back.

Lisanna's a good friend but this?

Did he and Lisanna really did _that_ together?

And he came in _HER_ house like it was fucking nothing?

No no. That won't do.

"Natsu, come here for a sec."

His face was all red. "You're acting like a weirdo. Why'd you ask me to take off my shirt?"

"I just... wanted to see something. Now, come here." Crystal kept a straight face. He came towards her, up until their noses were almost touching.

He smelt like roses.

Lisanna smelt like roses. He had her scent all over him. She felt sick to her stomach, like a poisonous flower blooming inside of her. She felt disgusted. _Betrayed_.

Crystal got up and pushed him away. "Go take a shower. I'm going to bed."

Those were the last words that Natsu heard from Crystal that night. He didn't question her.

He knew she was upset. Hey, he had very hypersensitive nose. He could smell anybody's emotions, weird but something that has helped him alot. She smelt like rain and peppers. Sadness and Anger.

The assassin's lips curled into a frown as he watched her tuck herself into bed.

 _"I wish I could tell you. But I'll ruin the surprise, I hate seeing you hurting like this. For my actions..."_ He mentally facepalmed himself.

With a long and frustrating sigh, Natsu walked into the bathroom then called it a night. Or morning.

You know what I mean.

...

 **~The following morning**  
 **7:00am**  
...

The bluenette sat in her dark purple robe, a cup of warm tea in her hands as she sat at the dinner table. Natsu walked down the wooden stairs, his scarf around his neck this time. She glared at him as he was walking to the door.

"I'll be back!"

"Good riddance..." She mumbled coldly, Natsu paused from reaching for the doorknob and turned to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked. Crystal looked away from him as she sipped her tea.

 _"What's my problem? What's your fucking problem? Going around with Lisanna, going off to lala land and you dare to come into my fucking house for food and shelter? Bitch no. What the fuck? Doesn't work like that. Oh how I wish you could read my mind..."_

Crystal placed her cup down and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh nothing."

"Okaaay? Bye, I guess?" He awkwardly walked out the front door. Crystal waited for the door to close and once it did, she reached for her phone that was on the table and dialed up a number.

 _"Hellooo?~"_ A friendly voice answered.

"Hey Yukiko. I need to talk to you." Crystal said.

 _"Yeah sure, what's up?"_

Crystal blushed a bit. "U-um... If a man that lives with you and comes into your house smelling like girl's perfume, has scratches along his back and red marks on his body including his neck. What would you think..?"

There was a silence between lines.

 _"This is about Natsu, isn't it?"_ Yukiko simply asked.

"Y-yeah..." Crystal answered. Yukiko giggled from the other side.

 _"Chrissy. You have no idea what Natsu's been doing for you! Oh I wish I could tell you but that wouldn't be fun!~ He's not sleeping around with another girl, I'm 8000% sure that he's still a virgin!"_

"Wait..." She raised a brow. "How do you know about this and what do you mean by I have no idea what Natsu's been doing for me? Is there something you're not telling me?"

 _"Um! Gotta run! Byeee!~_ " The blonde hung up. Crystal pouted and placed her phone back on the table.

...

 **7:30pm**

The sky blue haired woman sat on the stool by her vanity. She had to make sure she was looking on point. Bronzer eyeshadow? Check. Black, winged eyeliner that's looking on point? Check. Light pink lipgloss that compliments her already pink lips? Check. Eyelashes curled? Check!

Crystal never wears makeup. She wanted to look her best for Akise. He could never get her to be his girlfriend. The least she could do is dress nice for him. The bluenette had a ruby red, slim fitted dress that ran up her slender, creamy thighs. It was a sweetheart neckline and she wore golden dragon earrings she had on the vanity. She didn't remember how she got them but they were just there so she decided to wear them.

Crystal had her hair wavy, her contacts in. She didn't want to look like a dork for a dinner. As she looked in the mirror, staring at herself, a memory came up in her head.

...

A week ago.

...

 _The pink haired assassin smirked deviously as he pushed the flushed bluenette up against the wall. His hand beside the wall and his other between her legs and underneath her bubblegum skirt, rubbing her heated core gently, she squinted one eye shut as she gasped._

 _"B-baka... What do you t-"_

 _"You see this I'm rubbing here? It's a part of you. And you belong to me and not that son of a bitch, understand?" Natsu smirked. Crystal lashed his hand away from between her legs._

 _"You don't own me. What the hell are you, my boyfriend?" She tried to keep a serious face, her blush still present on her cheeks. She looked away from him. Natsu cupped her face, making her face him._

 _"I don't want you going out with... him..." Natsu said sternly._

 _"It's not a date, it's a... Dinner..." She replied. Natsu chuckled. He remembered her trying to put on makeup earlier. She didn't need makeup to make herself look good, she was naturally beautiful. He narrowed his eyes. Pure jealousy and hate in his eyes._

 _"A "dinner"? The fuck? Why are you getting all dolled up for him? And wearing makeup and contacts for that four-eyed motherfuc-"_

 _"He's just a friend, Natsu. I just.. didn't want to wear them. They make me look like a nerd." Crystal pouted her pink lips._

 _"They make you look adorable." Natsu smiled. She flushed. "But I still don't approve of you going with him. To be completely honest... I don't like you going out with any men! Except me of course."_

 _Crystal rolled her eyes._

 _"Stop acting so jealous."_

 _"I ain't jealous."_

 _"Yes you are."_

 _"No I'm not, I just don't like seeing my property with other men."_

 _"SINCE WHEN DID I BECAME YOUR PROPERTY?!" Crystal's eyes widened, her blush_ darkened. He grinned.

...

Crystal shook that memory from her brain. She was still mad at him and she won't let such a silly memory make her forgive him.

Pfft. "My property".

As if! She was her own woman and no man owned her! Not Natsu, not Akise! Nobody! But...

His grin came to her mind.

His grin was so heartwarming and cute. Natsu was a good guy... He couldn't possibly...

She looked at the clock on the wall, noticing it was already 8:00. Crystal cursed and picked up her purse with her phone. She broughy exact money to go by train, Akise said he'd pay for her. So she went with no extra money.

Let's see how that'll turn out.

...

 **8:30pm**

...

The bluenette sat down at a white clothed table, to glasses in front of her, two plates, matching silverware, velvet menus and napkins. She tapped the table restlessly, waiting for Akise to arrive. Crystal sighed deeply.

"Am I late?" Crystal looked up, seeing a man with slightly spiky black hair and ocean blue eyes in a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt underneath. He had a rose in his hand. Crystal gasped.

"Akise? U-um... No, you're not late." She mumbled. Akise pulled the chair from the table and sat down. The rose he had in his hand, he reached over and placed it in her slightly curled hair.

Was he always such a... Gentleman?

"It's my apologies for being late. Might I say, you look very beautiful tonight." He charmed. Crystal raised a brow at him.

So he changed his personality as well.

"Thanks. You look nice as well. We should order now, right?"

Akise nodded as he held up the velvet menu in his hands and so did Crystal. Everything looked so good... Down to the 42 ounce Barbecue Steak to the White Truffle and Mozzarella Pasta. She licked her lips as the waiter came over to take their orders.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter came, pouring a crimson, sparkling liquid into the glasses, he placed the bottle on the table. They both nodded at him. The waiter took out his little notepad and pen, waiting for them to tell him their orders.

"I'll have the White Truffle and Mozzarella Pasta, please." Akise told him.

"Small, Medium or Large?" The waiter asked.

Crystal giggled, thinking of a perverted joke in her head. Akise laughed.

"Large. It's for two."

The bluenette looked at him in confusion.

"Akise-"

The waiter nodded with a smirk and walked off. Crystal sweatdropped.

"Akise. I wanted my own plate." She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms underneath her chest, making them pop. Akise unconsciously licked his lips at the mere sight of it. It was a bad habit of his.

"I thought it'd be more romantic if we shared a plate." He winked. Crystal sighed.

"I told you... You're just a friend to me, Akise. Yes, you are in the Friendzone."

Akise chuckled deeply. "And you think that's gonna sto-"

The "Attack on Titan" starting was heard from the bluenette's purse. She excused herself from the table and walked outside where she answered the phone. She groaned in frustration as she knew who was calling, she didn't bother putting hologram on. She placed the phone by her ear.

"What do you want, Natsu?" She asked coldly.

" _Didn't I tell you not to go with Akise? You idiot, you didn't even brought a umbrella or wore a jacket like I told you to."_

The bluenette placed her free hand on her hip.

"You can't tell me what to do, besides... How do you even know I'm here?"

 _"Because I'm right behind you, dummy."_

Crystal raised a brow and turned around, seeing a pink haired male in a red jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Crystal would always blush in the presence of him but instead she looked to the side while narrowing her eyes, folding her arms under her chest.

"Mad at me, are you now?" Natsu walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, he placed his chin on top her head. Hugs from behind always made Crystal smile when she was sad or angry.

"Come on Chrissy. What did I do? I never did anything wrong so..."

The bluenette's eyes twitched irritation. Crystal pushed his away harshly, rejecting his affection. He frowned.

"You know exactly what you did wrong! Don't act innocent, Dragneel!"

In the past, Crystal would demonstrate and express her anger towards a person when she used their last name. When she was... Really... Really, fucking angry.

"But I honestly don't know-"

"You act like nothing happened! Coming home all early hours of the morning, coming home with Lisanna's scent all over you! Hickeys and scratch marks all over your body! Do you know how fucking _HURT_ I FELT WHEN YOU CAME HOME LIKE THAT?!"

Natsu gasped at her raging outburst.

"Wait wait... Lisanna's scent? Hickeys... Scratch marks... What? Chrissy, if you'd just let me explain myself-"

"I..."

She grounded her teeth together, clenching her fists that her nails were digging into her skin.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I-!" The bluenette's hands clamped over her mouth, her eyes widening as she realized what she was about to say. Tears came down her face then closing her eyes shut as she fell to her knees. Hiccups and cries came out muffled.

Natsu's heart sank. He never liked seeing her cry. He hated seeing her cry and seeing that she was crying because of him made him feel guilty. The bluenette got up, wiping her tears away angrily.

"Crystala, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry, I just... If you'd just let me explain.." He tried to explain but she won't listen to reason. She was always as stubborn as her mother and you probably thought she got it from Acnologia, eh?

"Just forget it... Just forget I said anything..." Crystal sniffled. "What are you doing here, anyways...?"

"I came to warn you about Akise, he's not who you think he is..." Natsu warned. Crystal frowned.

"Akise's been nothing but a gentleman tonight!" She defended.

"He's got wayyyy too many scents on em' for a guy. Chocolate, Vanilla, Rain, Lemons, Jasmine, Honey, Coconuts, Gravel-"

"Gravel?" Crystal questioned.

"Yes... Ewww, he probably fucked someone who... Nevermind. I just... You should probably go home before something happens." His face turned green then cleard his throat.

"What? A guy can't smell like that?" Crystal pouted.

What a fucking hypocrite.

"And I'm not allowed to smell like roses?" Natsu teased her. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"That's a different story! I'm not just gonna leave him." Crystal looked up at the night sky, the shining stars and the half moon.

"Goodbye Natsu. I'll be home around 10." She walked off, Natsu watching her hips sway away. He sighed as he tangled his fingers in his messy, pink hair.

"Idiot... Why can't you understand that I don't want you getting sexually violated again..?" He mumbled to himself, bending down to pick up a few pebbles on the floor and stuffed them inside his pants pocket. Natsu went inside the restaurant.

"I'll show you the hard way then."

...

Crystal was inside the washroom, washing off her face, the makeup coming off as well. She sighed.

"Well there goes my makeup, never needed it anyways."

Crystal took out a white handkerchief from her purse and wiped off the water from her face. She looked in the mirror, watching her natural beauty.

 _"You don't need makeup. You're beautiful the way you are."_ A voice said in the back of her head. She smiled.

"Natsu..."

She walked out and proceeded on with the night. Crystal got back to her table and their food arrived. The delicious smell of the fresh pasta, the mozzarella cheese melting between and shredded white Truffle on the top to garnish the dish.

It made both of their mouths water with anticipation.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter left. Crystal and Akise clasped their hands together, closing their eyes. Grinning like the idiots they are.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said in union.

 ** _("Itadakimasu" means "thank you for the food".)_**

Crystal grabbed her fork and Akise grabbed his, the two both reaching in. Crystal twirled her fork in the pasta, getting a nice portion of it and stuffed it in her mouth. She moaned in delight.

"Sooo delicious!"

The two was chatting while eating, talking and such like friends. A table far, far away from them was watching the two's every move. Pink hair peaked behind the velvet menu.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're juat gonna sit here and watch. You have to order something." The blonde waitress said. Natsu groaned.

These damn fancy restaurants. A sushi place would've been better. They even complained about Happy being here with him. The blue feline was sitting on his lap.

"Alright, alright. The Grilled Salmon. Yeah. Yeah." Natsu placed down the menu, looking at the waitress.

"Um. Do you know anything about those people over there?" He asked kindly.

"Who?"

"The people over there." Natsu wasn't allowed to point.

"Over where?"

"Over there!"

"Over where?!"

Fucking hell. He'd just have to describe them. His intelligence wasn't 100%. It was below 5.

"The one with sky blue hair. The only person that stands out in this restaurant." He smiled.

The waitress frowned. "I'm not allowed to tell, I'm really sorry."

Natsu smelled her when she was standing by him. She smelled like Honey. One of the scents he smelled on Akise. He smirked.

"My friend could be in serious trouble if I don't find out. Tell me what you know." Natsu snarled, his eyes darkening. Never joke about Crystal's safety. Or anyone he cares about.

The blonde waitress looked around to make sure the manager or someone of high staff was around. She pulled a chair and sat down. The blonde leaned in.

"Alright, the man she's with. His name is Akise Hideyoshi. Or women may call him, "The Woman Catcher". He's slept with many of Fiore's most beautiful virgins. Over 50. Including me." She whispered.

"Over 50? What the fuck? He most have like, AIDS or HIV or something like that." Natsu gagged.

"Your friend might be his next victim. Akise usually has on this silver ring with a red ruby on top whenever he's on a date with a girl. My friend, Chelsea, she's the most innocent and shy girl you'll ever meet. She went on a date with Akise, next day I found her naked with a white powder in her mouth." The waitress confessed, crossing her arms on the table.

"I knew something was up." Natsu growled. "I knew it!" He slammed his hand on the table, making the water in the glass shake.

"My theory is that he's drugging girls when they don't know it. Chelsea would never sleep with anybody, even if it was for money or for fun. She's not that type of girl..." The blonde waitress frowned.

"If he dares to lay a finger on Crystal I swear..." Natsu's eyes flashed gold, a image of her smiling came to his head. He wouldn't let that smile get taken away from him.

Not again.

"I'LL BURN HIM TO A PILE OF FUCKING ASHES!" He shouted, people nearby raising eyebrows at him. He settled back down. The blonde waitress got up, smiling at him.

"Good luck Salamander." She walked off. Natsu sat down in his seat dumbfounded, Happy jumped off his lap and unto the table.

"We have to get Crystal out of this buddy." Natsu placed his warm hand on Happy's head, the blue cat purring. He sadly smiled.

"We can't lose her again. Her sanity, I mean." Natsu chuckled to himself. "Here I am, talking to a cat. Can you even understand me, Happy?"

Happy meowed. Natsu smiled. "Heh, I guess that's a response."

...

The two stared imensely at each other, one strand of pasta connecting from both of their mouths. Crystal blushed, Akise smirked, getting closer to her.

Until...

 ***THWAK!***

Something hit Akise on the head, making him break the connection between them. He hissed in pain as he rubbed his head.

Natsu glared at him as he held another pebble in his hand and had piece of salmon on his fork in the other hand. He stuffed it inside his mouth and smirked.

 _"Think you can kiss her? Heh, think again you bastard."_

Crystal covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. She reached over to him.

"A-Akise... Are you, pfft... Okay?" She placed her hand on his head, rubbing it. Akise groaned.

"Yeah I'm fine.. Something hit me..."

Akise raised his head, staring back at her with lustful eyes. A smile grazed upon his lips.

"Now... Where were we, my dear?"

He leaned in once more and again.

 _"You're gonna get it now bastard."_ Natsu blew fire on the rock and threw it at Akise. The rock skid on his head and landed unto the floor where it burnt out. Pieces of his hair came off. Akise covered his head in embarrassment.

Crystal covered her mouth, muffling the laughs. Akise glared at her, making her lips go into a straight line. No, a squiggly line since she tried to stop her laughs.

"Excuse me!"

The bluenette ran into the ladies bathroom and slammed the door behind her, she laughed. She laughed until her stomach hurt. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I shouldn't be laughing. Natsu did something childish."

Crystal giggled. "Well he did get off piece of his hair though..."

The bluenette walked out the bathroom but stopped in her tracks. The black haired man managed to cover up bald patch. He took Crystal's red wine amd placed it on his side, the red ruby opened into a secret compartment and a white powder was poured into the red liquid. He swirled the glass around until it was disolved.

Akise passed her drink back to her side of the table like nothing happened.

Nobody saw this?!

Natsu...

 _"He's not who you think he is..."_

 _"Gomenasi Natsu. You're always trying to protect me..._ " She said in her mind.

What an...

She walked over to the table, glaring at Akise with cold eyes, disgust and hate clouded her mind.

"ASSHOLE!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the bluenette. Natsu already left the restaurant, well. He was kicked out for laughing his ass off at his little prank on Akise.

"Oh you're back, Chrissy." Akise smiled, a devious glint was in his eyes. She growled.

"You drugged my red wine! How could you!?"

People gasped, whispering things. That made Akise nervous but kept his smile on.

"What? I did no such thing. I mean... Well. I took some myself.. Now get back here Crystal. You're making a scene." He said with a smile, but his voice was bitter.

"Hell no! Don't ever talk to me, ever again!" She grabbed her purse off the table and stomped out the restaurant. When she arrived outside, the rain was pouring heavily. Thunder and Lightning striking.

"Shit."

She had no money to go home either. The bluenette sighed as she put her purse over her head and walked through the rain. She frowned.

"I should've listened to Natsu... I didn't and I payed the price..."

Crystal facepalmed herself. "I'm so foolish."

"Yes you are." A voice whispered in her ear. Crystal turned her head, seeing the black haired man, ocean blue eyes filled with lust and revenge. Akise grabbed her hand and covered her mouth with force.

He pulled her in a dark alleyway and placed her hands over her head, releasing his hand from her mouth. Crystal's eyes sharpened.

"Do you think you could've gotten away from me, Crystala? I've been waiting... So long to have you in my bed... But you had to ruin everything. You're smart... I should've planned ahead but now, you're precious Natsu isn't here to save you..." He chuckled darkly. Crystal smirked evilly, the rain pouring down on both of them.

"You want me... Right?"

"Yes..." He hissed.

"You want to have me in your bed, all to yourself... Right? My body, all yours...?" She whispered in his ear, he growled.

"Fuck, yes..."

"Oh Akise..." She giggled. "You can _never_ have me. Not in a million years."

Crystal kicked him in his groins, making him fall to the ground in pain. Crystal watched over him.

"You _never_ mess with Fairytail's #1 Assassin. Remember that." Crystal walked out of the alleyway, shivering.

"I'm so cold... Why didn't I listen to Natsu...?" She started walking, holding her arms to make herself warm. Her red high heels stepping in puddles of water, her feet getting wet with water.

She sneezed.

"M-me and my dumbass..." Crystal shivered. Something warm wrapped around her cold body and something covering her head. It was a hoodie. She snuggled into the jacket, feeling its warmth.

She smiled at the person behind her.

"Natsu..."

...

The pinkette had the sky blue haired maiden on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. She sniffled as the rain kept falling.

"I'm sorry..."

"How long are you gonna keep apologizing?" Natsu asked, slightly irritated. A tear slid down her cheek at his tone of voice, she buried herself in his scarf.

"Come on, stop crying. I hate seeing you cry, Chrissy."

"I can't help it... I should've listened... If I did, I.."

He sighed. "It's okay, Crystal. You're forgiven."

 _"He doesn't forgive you, you idiot."_

Crystal frowned. "Natsu...?"

"Yes?"

"If... If I go i-insane... Will you... Will you put me out of my misery if I do..?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes again. Natsu smiled.

"You know I'll never do that. Even if you go insane, or lose these memories again... I'll still be by your side. No matter what, I'm never leaving you."

Fat tears were at the corners of her eyes. She bawled.

"Oi! Stop crying!"

"I'm soooo sorry!"

"Chrissy! You're getting snot all over my neck! CRYSTALLLL!"


	17. Happy Birthday Crystal!

**October 24th**  
 **9:00am**  
 **Crystal and Natsu's House**

...

The bluenette pulled down her orange sleeves to her wrists, buckling her belt on her slim fitted jeans. She sat down on her soft bed, putting on her dark brown ankle boots. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in the clear mirror. Crystal had her purse and money, with that, she exited the house.

The chilly breeze blowing through the pinkette's hair as he waited for Crystal to come outside. The door of the house opened and the bluenette walked out.

"Good morning Chrissy! Took you long enough." He turned around, seeing the bluenette's face all flushed. A drunken smile on her lips.

"Goo' mo'ring..." She responded, her eyelids half open. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Chrissy? Are you feeling okay..?"

She sniffled up the snot that was running down from her nose. "Jus' fwine Natshu."

Natsu placed his hand on her head, removing it quickly from the intense heat. Crystal had her mouth open slightly, cold air coming from it.

"You do have a fever and a cold!"

"Come to thiank of it, I am fweeling kind oaf crappy..." Crystal sniffled. Natsu sweatdropped.

"We're getting you back to bed."

"I'm ohay..."

"You're not " _ohay_ "! You're going back to bed!"

...

The bluenette was lying in her bed in her pink pajamas. A buttoned light pink shirt with long pink pants to match. She sneezed.

"You probably got sick from being in the rain for so long. Dummy." Natsu sighed, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sowwy."

"It's okay."

A ring came from Natsu's pocket, he took out his phone and turned it one. **"1 new message".**

 _"We're almost done! Come back and help, we need alot of held carrying all this!"_ **-From Luce."** It said. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows then looked at Crystal. She needs help and assistance. She can't stay here by herself...

Who will be willing to take care of her...?

Akise? Fuck no.

Yukiko or Kiyoko? They're helping down at Akira-san's place as well...

The others are there as well so who?

Natsu placed his thumb fingers on the keypad.

" _Sorry Luce. Chrissy caught a cold so I won't be able to help. I gotta stay here and take care of her. :)"_ Natsu pressed send. Immediately, she responded.

 _"She did?! Awww, that's too bad! :( You should stay with her, we can handle this. 3"_

Natsu turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He placed his hand on her forehead, pulling back free strands of hair from her face. He smiled softly.

"Baka." Natsu chuckled.

"Natshu...? I fweel hot.."

He blushed. "W-well..."

...

 _Crystal was naked, exposing her entire body to the perverted Natsu._

 _"I need to get all this sweat off me... Natsu help?"_

 _He took the dry cloth and started rubbing down her back._

 _"Does that feel good? Huh, huh?"_

 _"Wait! That's not my back! So further down! Ahhhh!"_

 _"Come on Crystal! Scream for it!"_

 _"Uhhh! Ahhhh!"_

 _..._

Natsu's face was red as a beet. Puffs of steam came out of his ears. Crystal pouted.

"Pervert. What are you thinking about..?" She deadpanned.

All the hairs on Natsu's back stood up. "Nothing!"

Crystal pouted cutely, squinting her eyes as she glared at him. He just smiled back at her which made her blush, she looked off to the side.

"I'll go cut up some fruit for you, okay? Be right back." Natsu volunteered, getting up and walking out the bedroom door, the door closing. Crystal looked at the opened windows with the curtains blowing from the wind. She actually felt hot but Natsu told her to stay underneath the covers.

The bluenette sniffled. She hated colds or any sickness for that matter. Physical injuries are one thing but sicknesses? Nope!

A long while passed, Crystal was getting anxious. Did Natsu really took his precious time to chop up some fruit? See, this is why Crystal cooks. Natsu takes forever to cook just rice. His cooking is good... At times... The other times it tastes like dog shit, the dog ate the shit then threw it back up.

Yeah. It's _not_ pleasant.

For what minutes felt like hours, the pink haired assassin finally came back, a silver bowl of chopped up fruit in his hands. Apples, grapes, pears, bananas, more fruit. She sat up and smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, taking the bowl in her hands.

"I went to buy some fruit and medicine since we didn't have any. I tried to run but then everything fell out the bags and a girl helped me!" Natsu grinned. Crystal had the toothpick in her hand and picked at the pealed apple, she took a bite.

"Who?" Crystal questioned, eating more of the apple.

"Well she has blonde hair and hazel green eyes-" Before Natsu could finish, she choked on the apple slice she was eating. She coughed and rubbed her throat.

"Her name?"

"She's here too! I'll call her! Catherine!" He called, footsteps hastily made their way up the stairs and a woman ran into the room. Her appearance was recognizable. That face, that smile.

 _"I rule this school, people like you and your silly little friends should get lost."_

That sentence made Crystal pissed, she broke the toothpick with her thumb finger, anger stirring up inside her as her blood boiled. Her face became red. That woman...

Her hair was about as long as Crystal's own, her hair in her usual style which was straight with bangs. She was about a B cup, had a bit of curves. She was tall... Ish. Crystal never really got why she had so many guys at her feet. She'd prefer Akise over this thing you call a human.

 **Catherine Katori.**

"Get the fuck out of my house." Her voice didn't sound nasally or like if she had a cold, it was pure hatred and venom. Crystal wasted no time on telling her what was on her mind. Catherine gave her a nasty smile.

"Nice to see you too, Crystala." Catherine giggled.

"Don't fucking call my name in your filthy mouth, Katori."

"Aren't you a sweetheart!"

"Aren't you so fucking annoying!"

 _"When savagery is on 100%."_ Natsu said in his mind.

Natsu looked a Catherine then back at Crystal. The two were having a stare off, Crystal kept her scowl, Catherine kept her smile. The thing about Catherine, she goes after everything Crystal have.

Once, her rich father wanted to sue Anna just for being in the Army. Something about how that is a man's job, not for women. She's racist, sexist and just down right disgusting.

"Katori. Get out my house before I make you." Crystal growled.

Catherine giggled. Ugh, that annoying giggle.

"I was just helping this sweet, handsome young man." Catherine sat down on her bed, wrapping her arms around Natsu's left arm, squeezing it against her breasts.

Crystal had bigger boobs and if Natsu didn't pay attention then Catherine didn't have a chance.

"Right, Natsuu~?" She purred.

"U-um. I think you should leave... This is Chrissy's house and well, you know.." Natsu trailed off, hoping the she'll get what he's hinting at. He didn't want to be rude or anything, after all, he now met her.

The blonde smirked and got up.

"No wonder you have no friends. I'm so glad that the assassin killed your parents, you don't deserve to be happy." Catherine snorted, Crystal's eyes widened as she rushed over to her, her teeth grounded together as she raised her fist in the air. Natsu held her back tightly.

 _"Kill her."_ Someone said to her in her mind.

"She's not worth it... Calm down..." Natsu whispered in her ear. Crystal didn't even listen.

"DON'T YOU **EVER** TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Crystal yelled, struggling in Natsu's grip.

"Awww, did I get the poor baby mad?" She teased, going up into her face. Crystal's pupils flashed blood red, her pupils dilating as it turned dark red.

 _ **"I'll kill you."**_ The bluenette hissed.

"Tell that to my lawyers."

 _ **"Bring your lawyers. I've killed men, women and even people your age. Don't think you'll be spared. In fact, I'll make your death slow and painful..**_." Crystal smirked, her fangs showing proudly.

 _ **"And make you scream and cry... Begging for mercy as I cut off your limbs piece by piece..."**_

Natsu realized her voice wasn't her normal one. It was so dark and demonic. It was deep and sadistic. A chill went down Catherine's spine, fear bubbling inside her stomach as she tried to show no fear. Rumors had went around the school that Crystal was a Assassin. A top, head rank Assassin.

She was actually very glad that Natsu held her back. Catherine huffed.

"I'm telling my daddy on you!"

Throwing tantrums at 21 years. Depressing.

Crystal grinned evilly. _**"Mr. Katori? The more the merrier..."**_

 _ **"We'll meet again, Catherine Katori. We'll be having so much fun next time..."**_

Crystal's eyes turned back dark blue. She blinked.

"Get out." Crystal tried her best to keep from showing her nasally voice. Natsu released her.

"W-what-" Catherine couldn't finish, Crystal pushed her out the room and down the stairs and finally to the door, she opened and and pushed her outside.

"Come back here and you'll be leaving without legs." The bluenette threatened.

"I'm telling-!"

"Nobody gives to fucks! Bye!" With that, Crystal slammed the door in her face and started walking to the stairs, swaying from side to side as if she was drunk. Crystal didn't even get up the first stair without falling. Natsu came downstairs.

"Playing all big and bad and you can't even walk up one stair." Natsu taunted playfully.

"S-shut up.." Her nasally voice returned as she got up, walking up some stairs.

"I'll be fine..." Her vision became blurry.

"I just..." The sky blue haired maiden fell to the floor, hitting her head on one of the wooden stairs. Her eyes closing slowly, feeling herself being picked up bridal style.

Now all she saw was darkness.

...

 **2:00pm**

...

The bluenette was tossing and turning in her sleep, her nightmares haunting her dreams. She was panting and sweating, she had a fever as well but it went down a bit.

Crystal gasped as she got up.

She placed her hand over her heart and started breathing heavily. The bluenette caught her breath, sighing.

"Another nightmare..." Crystal closed her eyes. "That's the 4th one this week..."

She coughed. The cold still here, she groaned.

Whenever she was sick, her mother always made Chicken Noodle Soup and Rice Porridge. It tasted so good, the warm liquids going down her throat. It cleared her sore throat and runny nose instantly.

Crystal missed that.

The door opened, the pink haired assassin holding tray with a bowl, steam coming from it and a glass of water. He walked in the room and sat on the bed. Crystal smiled warmly. He made the soup her mother use to make for her.

"I tried to make some soup using some old cookbook downstairs. I don't know if it's all that good but..." Natsu took the spoon with some soup and directed it at Crystal.

"Say _'ahhh'!_ " He grinned. Crystal opened her mouth and took in the spoon. It was just like her mother's. Warm, savory... She could see some potatoes, carrots, noodles and chicken swimming inside the soup.

"How does it taste?" Natsu asked.

"Delicious! I'm surprised. You can't even cook rice." She giggled, Natsu pouted at her as he took another spoonful of soup. He fed it to her.

"You slept for such a long time. I even went somewhere and came back and you were still sleeping." Natsu told her, giving her the tray.

"Well... I tend to sleep alot when I'm sick. Aren't you gonna get sick too?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nope! I never get sick! Ever since I was small!" He boasted proudly. Crystal sweatdropped.

"Transportation."

He gagged just thinking about it. She smirked, taking another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Mr. _'Never gets sick_ ' huh?"

"I am **NEVER** going back on that God forsaken train!"

"You say that every time..."

"I MEAN IT!"

Crystal giggled. Natsu smiled at her.

"Feeling any better?" Natsu asked with a softer tone of voice.

"I'm getting there." She cleared her throat. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thanks for taking care of me... It means alot.." Crystal blushed, swirling the spoon around in what's left in the soup. Natsu chuckled.

"That's what friends are for!"

Her heart shattered into pieces, her face turning white. Of course Natsu only thought of her as a friend. He thought everyone as his nakama. But Crystal thought she was special, that one in a million.

She'd never admit it but she had feelings for him ever since she was small. She'd always admire how he fought in battle, his passion for his friends. His personality, his smile. God, that smile is heaven itself.

Truth be told, Crystal never liked when Natsu was with another girl she didn't know. She'd seem friendly but no, she wants to rip your head off. Jealousy is a very ugly thing.

She also never like when he was sad. Like when Igneel died, it stung both of them in the chest. Crystal knew about Igneel from Natsu's stories but seeing Natsu cry, it hurt her. It wasn't a simple little childhood crush anymore.

It was love.

But she would never tell him, she knew Natsu would never feel the same way.

So she kept shut.

For a long time...

Crystal smiled at him. "Yeah! That's what... friends are for... Yeah..." She faced the bowl of soup, the liquid rippling her reflection.

"Oh Chrissy! I need to carry you somewhere! Hurry up and eat!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping off the bed in excitement.

"Eh?" She titled her head.

"And wear something pretty with pink and blue, any other colour too!" He grinned.

"Wait-!"

He was already out the door. Crystal sat there dumbfounded.

"Okaaay...? Weirdo..." She continued to drink her soup.

After the bluenette finished drinking the soup Natsu made for her, she headed towards her closet. She opened the cupboard doors, looking at the wide variety of clothes. Crystal took out a bubblegum pink skirt and a crop top, she placed the clothes on her body and looked at the mirror inside her closet.

"Oh hey Natsu... I just, you know... Just put something on, I'm cool, I'm cool." She acted, she placed it back inside, sweatdropping.

 _"When you can't get a man so you just talk to yourself in the mirror. For fuck's sake."_

Crystal strolled through the clothes with her fingers, stopping on a specific one. It was a dress. The bluenette smiled and pulled it out, changing into it quickly.

It was over her knees. It was dark purple on the top, blending into light purple, salmon pink then sky blue. She looked like cotton candy. Golden trimmings were at the ruffles of the dress. It was a sweetheart neckline as well with gold at the linings. Also, a pink bow at the back with ribbons.

Crystal bought this for herself for a special occasion. Why not wear it today?

The bluenette walked over to her vanity and sat on the chair, she picked up her brush and started brushing her sky blue locks. She brushed it over her shoulder and started braiding it, taking a pink hair tie and tying the end of the braid.

Going into the closet once more, she picked out shoes with a low heel. It was blue with a pink bow on top and slid it on with ease.

Crystal was ready. She was camera shot ready! She smiled to herself and walked out the door and down the stairs, outside unto the cobblestone pathway. Natsu gazed at her, eyes widening.

"Wow... Crystala. I... I don't know what to say..." He stared at her with amazement. Crystal folded her arms over her chest, puffing her cheeks slightly.

"Well... A compliment would be nice..." Crystal mumbled under her breath.

"You look. Beautiful."

Crystal gasped softly, her cheeks tinting red. Crystal looked away, a goofy grin on her face.

"U-umm... T-thanks... Should we get going n-now...?" She asked.

"U-uh... Yeah. Let's." He agreed.

...

Sitting on the comfy seats of the train, Crystal stared out the window, her eyes drooping as she tried to keep herself awake. Crystal looked over at Natsu who was playing video games on his phone, he's not motionsick?

Probably got the Motionsickness pills from Wendy which mean he was planning this. She decided to sleep on it. Her eyes softly closed, her breathing slowing down as she fell asleep.

...

"Ugh, you again." The small girl in her mind tsked. Crystal rolled her eyes. There was a desk with files, folders with the letters from A-Z.

"Why are you here? I'm trying to organize memories right now." The girl took out a folder with the letter "C". It stood for _Childhood_ , the sky blue haired girl placed it back into the file with the rest.

"Hey um... Can you tell me... Why I don't remember things?" Crystal asked.

"Because you forget them, dummy."

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I mean, why does my brain erase my memories?" Crystal questioned. The girl stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"I can't tell you." She simply said.

"And why not?"

"You are the one who's supposed to remember."

"But I can't-"

"If I show you a memory, would you wake up and leave me alone?"

Crystal nodded. The girl sighed and pulled out a folder with the letter "N". Which stood for _'Natsu'_. She opened the folder and pages flying out to create a memory that she lost.

...

 _"I know words! Like Hamburgers! Spaghetti! Fries! Chicken! Mashed potatoes! Onion rings!" The young 10 year Natsu pouted, tears at the corner of his eyes._

 _"I swear I know more than just food names..."_

 _Mirajanes smirked evilly. "Pathetic."_

 _"Mira-nee! Don't be mean to Natsu!" Lisanna pouted at her sister. Erza glared at her._

 _"Why don't you just remove yourself from this area you simple minded scrumpt!" Erza growled. Mirajanes went up in her face, glaring back._

 _"Quit acting like you're so much better than me before I knock your teeth in, got it?!"_

 _"Hey, you two! Stop fighting! Erza and Mirajane, I thought we talked about this!?" A voice erupted from the back of them, Erza smiled. A small girl with sky blue hair wearing a dark purple backpack and a simple dress._

 _"Oh, it's just you." Mirajane deadpanned. Lisanna slapped her on the arm lightly._

 _"Welcome back, Crystal. I assume your mission was successful." The red haired girl greeted. The bluenette smiled warmly at her._

 _"Hai! It was super easy!"_

 _Natsu blushed. "W-who is she..?"_

 _The 9 year Crystal looked behind Erza, seeing a little boy with pink hair and black eyes. His face turned red when she looked at him._

 _"Oh, looks like Natsu gots a crush on Crystal~" Mirajane teased. Natsu puffed his cheeks._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"So we have a new guild member! Hi, my name's Crystal Dragnela!" Crystal greeted, walking over to him and letting out her hand. He shook it._

 _"I-I'm Natsu Dragneel." He replied._

 _"Natsu's having trouble with his English words. Should we teach him, Crystal? You went to a private school after all." Erza suggested. Crystal nodded._

 _"Sure! English is really easy so don't worry!"_

 _..._

 _The redheaded assassin slammed down papers on the table in front Natsu. He sweatdropped._

 _"You are to learn all these words!" Erza held up her sword, her eyes piercing through his soul. "And you shall not eat or sleep until you master them!"_

 _"Do you really have to be that harsh on him, Erza..?" Crystal sweatdropped, looking at the terrified pinkette. Erza nodded._

 _"How else shall he learn?! By harsh tutoring!" Erza smirked. Crystal sighed and sat down next to him._

 _"Okay, let's learn the first word." Crystal pointed to the top._

 _"Rec-en-tly?" Natsu tried to pronounce. Crystal giggled._

 _"I understand how you got that pronunciation-"_

 _"Geez, smaller words..." He groaned._

 _"- It is very easy to mix up it up. Recently is pronounced "re-cent-ly". Now you say it!"_

 _"Re-cent-ly?"_

 _The bluenette smiled warmly at him. "Now more confident!"_

 _"Recently?"_

 _Erza clapped. "Well done. Now. ALL 10,000 OTHER WORDS TO GO!"_

...

Crystal giggled. How could she have forgotten such a cute memory. The girl smiled as well.

"You love him, don't you?"

Crystal blushed at the question, fiddling with her fingers. "W-well, n-no... I..."

"You should tell him. He feel the same way." The girl told her, another folder with the letter "C" which stood for _Confessions_. The girl flipped through it.

"Loads and loads of Confessions from different people... Geez, how can you forget such important memories. Hm, even forgetting who your real father was. It's here in the files."

"Show me!" The bluenette demanded. The girl shook her head.

"I can't. It defies the Laws of Time and Space. Even if I could, it wouldn't let me. I can't even open it."

"What do you mean that it " _defies the Laws of Time and Space"_ eh?"

"You ask alot of questions, don't you?"

"You do alot of bullshit, don't you? But you don't see me complaining."

"Crystal, wake up and leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your shit. So, I demand you to wake up in peace."

...

The bluenette fluttered open her eyes, yawning and stretching her limbs. The sky blue haired maiden watched out the circular window of the train, staring at the green pasture outisde, decorated with colourful bright flowers. The sun slowly setting, what was time was it?

This scenery looks awfully familiar. Then it hit her, she looked behind her and to the sides of her, people dressed in fancy clothing, some dressed in normal. She glared at Natsu.

"Natsu."

He placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at her.

"Oh, you're awak-" Before he could finish, she stopped him.

"Why are we here? Why are we heading there? Why are we on a train to Maiobushi?" Crystal asked, a deadly aura around her. Natsu just smiled.

"You'll see when we get there. We're going to Akira-san's place." Natsu beamed, she raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?"

"Calm your tits, you'll love it."

Crystal stayed silent, looking back out the window. It was like this for a while until the train came to a stop. The pinkette and bluenette, along the rest of the passengers got off the train when it stopped. Some rushing out, some taking their precious time and people who move at a normal pace like Crystal and Natsu.

Once they were at the Train Station, Natsu headed towards Akira-san's place, Crystal following him. Like if she had a choice? He'd drag her by her leg.

Literally.

...

Once they arrived at the Manison, the place was dead silent. Almost eerie, the wind blowing with the orange and red leaves blowing. Crystal stood in front of the double doors, looking at the windows. The lights were off.

"Go on. Open the doors." Natsu smiled.

"It's open?" She asked, reaching for the doorknob. She opened the two doors, squinting her eyes. All she was darkness. Come on, she had glasses. Were they trying to make her more blind?

"Why the hell is it so dar-?"

 **"SURPRISE! HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY CRYSTALA!"**

The lights turned on, inside were everyone from the guild, some of her College friends and Akira-san and her family. Usui ran up to her, popping a Birthday bomb filled with colourful confetti. He grinned.

There was a balloons in pink and blue, streams in the same colours as well. Long tabls with food, snacks and drinks, a stage with lights and instruments! Especially on one of the tables sat a 9 layer cake! Pink and blue frosting from top to bottom! Big to small. Crystal couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"W-what...? I... I don't know what to say... Just that... Who payed for all this, who's idea was this?"

The orange haired woman came up to her, smiling brightly.

"Natsu-dear planned all of this. I payed for some of the expenses but your friends payed the most. I can't take all the credit." Akira giggled. "And he told us about _all_ your suspicions and such."

Crystal's face turned bright red. "E-eh?"

"You know... Natsu-dear and Gray-dear fight alot, so much so that Erza-san had to break them up multiple times! Which is why he had those so called _"hickeys"_ and _"scratch marks"_ on him. It was from their fighting." Akira explained.

"Also, him smelling like roses. He was carrying a big rose bush pot which had alot of water. Silly boy doused himself in rose water when he was carrying it." The orange woman giggled. "Natsu-dear only has eyes for one specific girl, but that's for you to find out."

Crystal wanted to die in a hole as she looked to the corners, pots with rose bushes. She felt embarrassed and bad. She accused him of sleeping with a girl, she felt awful. Tears came streaming down her chin. Everyone "aww"ed. The bluenette face Natsu and jumped on him, pressing her soft lips against hers. The crowd cheered.

Natsu's face turned as red as Erza's hair, a brighter blush on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the kiss. She pulled away, a apologetic look plastered all over her face.

"I'm sorry." She placed her forehead on his. "I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me-"

Natsu shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. He smiled gently at the bluenette.

"Shh Crystal. You were forgiven from the start. And also, Happy Birthday, _Princess_." He kissed her cheek, her face flushed as steam came out her head.

"Now..." Cana smirked, pumping her fist in the air. "LETS CELEBRATE!"

"YOSHH!" Everyone cheered. Crystal smiled.

"Thank you, everyone..."

...

"Alright everyone! Time for Crystal's first Birthday Present! From me, of course!" The pink haired male winked, going up on stage and holding the microphone in his hands, a boy going to the drums. Everyone pushed the bluenette in front, eating some chips.

"This song is for the Birthday Princess, Crystala Dragnela. Once again, Happy Birthday you idiot. Hope ya enjoy." He grinned, Crystal smiled at him. He nodded to the boys behind him.

Once the music started to play, Crystal gasped while everyone cheered.

"I know this song..." Crystal covered her mouth. "Natsu, you sly bastard..."

Natsu held the mic to his mouth but not before giving the bluenette a smirk. He opened his mouth.

"I won't lie to you.." Natsu started.

Everyone had their hands in the air, screaming and cheering.

"I know he's just not right for you...  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop..."

Natsu started walking around on stage, stomping his feet while singing.

"I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can!"

Tears were at the sides of her eyes, memories of their times together. That "dinner" with Akise popped into her brain, he was singing about him. Why else would he pick it? He couldn't mean something else... Right?

"I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you..."

Crystal blushed.

"Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do..."

"'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can!"

"Better than he can!"

Everyone was clapping to the beat, stomping their feet. Yukiko smiled and pushed her closer to the stage, Crystal looked up at Natsu.

"Give me a sign..."

Natsu let out his free hand, smiling.

"Take my hand, we'll be fine.."

Crystal took his hand in hers, him pulling her up to the stage. He faced her.

"Promise I won't let you down...  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone..."

The bluenette smiled happily.

"Promise I'll never let you down..."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, going in closely to her face. The crowd whistled.

"'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can...  
And any girl like you, deserves a gentleman..."

The pinkette released her, smirking.

"Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can!"

"Better than he can!"

"Better than he can!"

The music stopped, everyone applauded him. Giving him a big round of applause. Crystal had her hands by her mouth, trying to not let the tears fall. Come on, she didn't wanna seem like a crybaby on her birthday, no less.

Natsu placed the mic gently on the stage, going down on one knee. The white haired beauty was practically screaming and squealing for joy. Yukiko shouting as Kiyoko had the blue feline in her arms, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Chrissy. I bought you something for your birthday. And I think you'll love it." Natsu smiled as he pulled out a purple wrapped box with yellow ribbons from his pocket, it was decent sized and surprisingly it fit inside there. He handed it to her as he got up.

You thought he was gonna propose? Naahh.

Crystal took it out of his hands, opening the box. A tear slid down her cheek. It was a silver necklace with diamond pendant at the bottom. Tiny emeralds embedded at the sides of it.

It was her mother's. It was lost in the fire.

But here it is, in her hands. She loved that necklace, always wearing it when her mother had it on. Sometimes sneaking into her bedroom, wearing her heels and makeup along with this specific necklace.

Crystal placed it around her neck, opening the pendant. She smiled at the picture. It was whem Natsu and her went to the Amusement Park together. The last picture they took in the photo booth which was Crystal giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek, his face red.

"Like it?" He asked, everyone waiting for her answer.

"Oh no I don't like it. One does never simply like this necklace." She stated. His smile dropped.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Crystal jumped on him into a crushing hug. He grinned.

"SHE LOVES IT!" Natsu yelled.

The blonde haired assassin walked up on stage, holding a big slice of cake on a plate. She gave it to Natsu, smirking.

"You know the drill." Lucy winked.

Natsu took the plate, grabbing the piece of cake and smashing it into the bluenette's face, making some of her friends giggle. Pieces of cake fell off her face, she growled when he took a piece off her nose and licked it.

"You little..."

She grabbed the remaining piece off her face and smashed it in his face.

"Oh now, it's on!"

"Bring it on Pinky!"

"Its salmon!"

...

They all ate their cake. It was vanilla and chocolate, Erza going more than 7 times for another slice. She had a mountain of gifts after everyone left. They all danced, ate. Had fun. She felt so happy and loved. After everyone left, Crystal, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Natsu were cleaning up.

"You really don't have to do this. I'll clean it up, dearies." Akira offered. Crystal shook her head as she continued sweeping.

"It's our mess! We should be the ones to clean it up, Akira-san! You've done sooo much for me already! I can't thank you all enough! This was such a fantastic birthday! Better than any one I've ever had!" Crystal beamed, a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome Lil Sis." Gray smiled at her. Erza nodded along with Lucy. Natsu grinned at her.

"Thank you so much, Minna! I love you all!"

"We love you too Crystal!"

"Especially Natsuu~" Lucy teased the two. Their faces were flushed. A vein popped out of the bluenette's head.

"SHUT UP!" They both exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the two, they started laughing as well. Yes, yes. This was indeed a very fun birthday. She will definitely not forget this.

 **ALRIGHT, 10TH TIME IS THE CHARM. I TRIED POSTING THIS FOR HOW FUCKING LONG. GOOGLE AND INTERNET EXPLORER ARE ASSES. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE THE NEXT TIME IM POSTING BECAUSE I HAVE EXAMS THIS TUESDAY. TUESDAY 29TH NOV.**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND VIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED AND YOSHHH. IM IN A BAD MOOD RIGHT NOW, I FINISHED WROTE THIS YESTERDAY AND YET, DOCS WAS BEING A BITCH AND WASNT SAVING MY FUCKING FILE. AHHHHHHHHH!**

...


	18. All messed up

**One, I'd like to thank EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME SUPPORT ON MY EXAMS, THANK YOU. I LITERALLY STARTED CRYING FROM ALL THE SUPPORT I GOT. I THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING MY DAY WHEN I GOT THOSE REVIEWS. I GOT ALOT OF DAY OFFS FROM EXAMS AND I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! IT MAY BE A BIT SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT! =^^= ENJOY CHAPTER 18!**

 **(P.S. People who are on Wattpad, follow my bestfriend, AmerieBrereton, thanks :3)**

* * *

...

...

 **October 24th**  
 **12:00pm**

The bluenette sweeped the tiny pieces of burnt paper off her bedroom floor, the air contaminated with ashes and burnt pieces of paper. Crystal had on a health mask to prevent her from taking in all that. Natsu was on the opposite side, cleaning as well.

"This is all your fucking fault." Crystal hissed through the mask. She took it off and threw it on her bed, she coughed.

"Sorry..." The pinkette mumbled, continued sweeping.

"Sorry can't fix my new book." The sky bluenette glared, sweeping the paper outside. It was the book Akise bought her, " **Fifty Shades of Gray".** It was at the party, a box at the bottom of the stack.

...

 _"What's this?" The bluenette opened the red and black gift wrapped box, seeing a note and a book inside. She took out the note and it read,_

 _"Happy Birthday Crystal. I know I wasn't invited to your party anymore because of what I did to you. I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean for my urges to go that far as to raping you, taking you by force without your consent and drugging your wine. It was supposed to be a friendly dinner and I turned it into something sexual._  
 _And for that, I'm truly sorry. It's just that... I had a crush on your for the longest while, you haven't noticed me and I haven't gathered up the courage to ask you to go to the Graduating Prom with me. It's okay if you don't want to go with me, I know you like Natsu. I support your choices and this is my birthday present for you. You always loved books, I admire you for that. So here, enjoy the present. I hope you have a perfect birthday since you deserve it._  
 _Your parents would be so proud that you reached this far in your life, and I hope that you'll find it in your heart made of pure gold to forgive a douchebag like myself. I'll never stop loving you, even if your with someone else._  
 _-Akise"_

 _Crystal gasped a bit, tears threatening to come to her eyes. Akise was always a good friend but she never thought of him that way. She never thought that someone would actually have a crush on her. She was surprised. She placed the note on the table and took the book out._

 _She screamed._

 _"FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO BUY THIS BOOK!" She held it to her chest, a big smile on her face._

 _"THANK YOU SO MUCH, AKISE HIDEYOSHI!"_

...

Crystal growled.

"I said I was sorry..."

"' _Sorry_ ' can't fix anything! That book meant alot to me!"

"Because it's from Akise, right?! What the hell do you even see in him?!"

"Stop acting so jealous and act like your fucking age for once!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm looking out for you!"

The blue feline was by the door, watching the two yell and quarrel with each other. The cat was honestly worried, Happy never saw them fight before.

"I can't lose you again, Crystala! Why the fuck can't you understand that?!" He yelled.

"I'm not yours to lose, Natsu!" She yelled back. Natsu gasped softly, he growled.

"Well excuse me for looking out for you when everyone else abandoned you!" Natsu hissed. Crystal gasped, dropping the broom and facing him, her eyes sharp.

"IM _SO SORRY_ THAT IGNEEL DIDN'T TEACH YOU PROPER MANNERS ON HOW TO TREAT A GIRL'S FEELINGS!"

Natsu's eyes widened. Crystal covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

She crossed the line. Big time.

Tears wielded up in Natsu's eyes, his eyes turned golden yellow. His fangs sharping.

"Natsu... I'm-"

"You crossed the line..." He growled lowly.

"Fine, if you talk about my family then it's best I talk about yours, right?! Where were you when your family died, huh?!" The pinkette shouted to her.

"I was there! I- Goddamnit, don't talk about my family!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

"And something else I've been meaning to say as well!" He glared at her. "You know what you are? You're just a bomb waiting to go off, everyone talks behind your back because they're _afraid_ of you! Lily knew it, your family knew it and so do I!"

Tears formed at the corners of the bluenette's eyes. "You're describing yourself! At least _my_ father didn't abandon me!"

"AT LEAST _I_ KNOW WHO MY REAL FATHER IS!"

Crystal stepped back, slipping from the flimsy material of her slippers, she sat on the floor, Natsu towering over her. His golden yellow eyes illuminating his shadow.

"You know something?" He stooped down to her level. "I _never, ever,_ once talked about your family or brought them up. And you Igneel is a touchy subject for me and you still decide to bring him up."

Crystal stared at him.

"But you know what? At least Igneel came back unlike your parents who's beyond the grave, they didn't teach you alot of manners now, did they? Didn't anyone ever tell you that your supposed to respect your elders?"

Memories came flooding back into her brain. Her eyes widened as the tears came out, trickling down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. Natsu's eyes turned back to normal once he saw her tears.

"I..." She tried to say. "Thanks for the reminder of my horrible life... I don't ever want to see you again, _dumbass_!" She got up and pushed him away, running out the room and out the door. Bolting down Strawberry Street and heading towards somewhere specific.

Her tears clouded her vision. She angrily wiped off her tears but it kept on coming.

 _"I can't believe that I love that idiot..."_

...

Natsu stood there, his heart teared in two. The look of a abandoned child's look on her face, her tears, her frown. She had a hard life. Her family was murdered, sold on a sex market, kidnapped, tortured and her virginity lost at the age of 13. She had no friends in school, people looked down on her. Thinking that she was insane, she was weak and useless.

What was Natsu's life like? He had a loving father but he left, leaving Natsu alone. Natsu soon came to the Fairytail Assassination Guild and made friends, that's where he met Crystal.

He'd never forget that smile. That sweet, warm and welcoming smile that grazed her pink lips.

 _"Hi! My name's Crystal Dragnela!"_

...

His fangs grinded against each other.

...

 _"Oh! Your dad sounds really nice! I hope I get to meet him someday! He sounds awesome!_

...

His fists clenched. A memory made its way into his brain, a memory that he cherished and Crystal had lost.

...

 **August 18th.**  
 **5:00pm**

 _"Do you really have to go?" The 14 year old Natsu asked. Crystal turned to him and smiled._

 _"I have to go to therapy for some days and to see a psychiatrist. I'll be back before your birthday, I promise." The bluenette smiled. Natsu frowned._

 _"But Chrissy... I'll miss you..." He looked to the other side. Crystal sighed and walked up to him, cupping his face in her hands._

 _"W-" Before he could say a word, she pressed her lips against his. The orange and pink sky loomed over them as the sun was slowly setting. Natsu's eyes widened, his face red. She pulled away._

 _"Hopefully that wouldn't make you so lonely! I'll be back before you know it so wait for me!" She grinned. She waved him off, going off with Master Makarov who had her suitcases, Gildarts and Laxus. Natsu watched them leave and smiled softly to himself, touching his lips with two fingers, blushing immensely._

...

"Crystal..."

Natsu sighed deeply in regret and frustration. Well, it was his fault for burning the book... The look on her face, the hurt in her eyes... He never liked that look. She's been through a rougher life than him and yet... She smiles, every single day.

 _"I smile. Smiling tricks me into being happy, all the memories? The smile helps. I mean, why sit around being sorry for yourself? It won't do anything!"_

He frowned. He had to apologize.

...

"And that's what happened!" The bluenette sniffled, wiping her tears away. The blonde handed her a tissue, Crystal blew her nose in it. Crystal was currently inside Lucy's bedroom inside her apartment.

"Wow. Both of you took it too far." Lucy handed her a glass of water.

"I know but... I just... I can't see him. I don't want to." Crystal drank some of the water. "I shouldn't be thinking of this now..."

"Right!" Lucy placed her finger on her chin. "Don't you have exams tomorrow?"

The bluenette slowly nodded her head, looking down at the glass of water below her.

"I know you're mad about the book, I'd be pissed as well!" The blonde admitted. "But you should be studying for your exams, Crystal. But I'll keep this a secret between us, only God knows what Erza might do to Natsu if she finds out." Lucy sweatdropped.

"She might slice him up." Crystal cringed, thinking of Erza's wrath. Erza was always a bit scary but not that scary to make Crystal drop to her knees.

Unlike the two idiots named Natsu and Gray.

"Thanks Lucy." Crystal got up, placing the empty glass on her coffee table. Lucy nodded with a smile as she watched Crystal leave her apartment.

She sat there for a while, then she sweatdropped.

"Wait... Did Crystal say that Natsu used _his_ flames to burn her book?" Lucy pondered, she giggled.

"Well it seems Natsu told her his little secret. That dumbass..."

...

Crystal entered her bedroom, the place cleaned up, the windows open.

"Didn't I tell that idiot to not go out the damn windows when he leaves?" Crystal walked over to the windows and closed it. She looked around the room, sighing.

"He's not here... Maybe he went off to the guild."

The bluenette frowned, walking over to her desk with papers and books. She pulled the chair from underneath the table and sat down, taking down a book from the stack.

"Okay, last subject to study." Crystal gulped. " _Math_..."

She pumped her fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

...

 **5 minutes later.**

...

"I've been studying so hard. I can take a break, yeah! Yeah I can!" Crystal got up. Taking a break on the 2nd page of the Maths text book.

Yeah. She _definitely_ won't fail.

Crystal walked down the stairs into her living room and headed towards her kitchen. Turning on the stove and getting a saucepan from the cupboard. She opened the fridge, taking out two eggs, bacon strips and orange juice.

She closed the fridge by hitting her hip against it. She placed the ingredients on the counter and cracked the two eggs into a small bowl. She sprinkled black pepper and salt into it and whisked it with chopsticks, breaking pieces of bacon along with it.

The fire was on medium. She placed a little bit of oil inside the pan and rotated it so the oil would spread evenly. She placed the eggs and bacon mixture in and it started to sizzle.

You're probably wondering how this all started.

Well, here's how it went.

...

 **10:00pm**

 _The bluenette and pinkette came stepped foot inside the living room, walking towards the kitchen with big and heavy grocery bags._

 _"Natsu! Can you place all the bags on the counter?" She yelled to the pinkette, he nodded. Once all the bags were on the counters and the table, they started taking out the products. Vegetables, fruits, eggs, snacks. Crystal's Hershey's Cookies and Cream Chocolate._

 _She liked when she went shopping with Natsu, he makes her laugh till she cried happy tears._

 _She blushed and smiled softly. Natsu chuckled._

 _"What are you so smiley about?" He teased, putting the cartons of milk and eggs into the fridge. The sky blue haired woman giggled cutely._

 _"Oh, it's nothing." Crystal placed the cereal boxes in the pantry and her snacks in her secret stash behind the boxes._

 _"I'm going up to bed. Coming?"_

 _"I'll be there in a sec."_

 _Natsu started walking up the stairs. "Bring some milk!"_

 _"You need some milk." Crystal mumbled to herself, snickering._

 _..._

 _It was so harmless yet..._

 _So dangerous... Natsu was playing with his fire and decided to play with Crystal's new book. Throwing it up in the air, blowing fire beneath it, trying to be careful._

 _He heard her walking up the stairs, he panicked and blew the fire directly on the book making it into a ball of flames. Natsu threw it on the floor, trying to stomp it out. It was a accident. She'd forgive him, right?_

 _The pieces of burnt paper flying around in the air alomg with ashes. The sound of glass breaking caught his attention. He looked to the door, seeing the bluenette's face in full shock._

 _"Crystal! Listen! I-I can explain!"_

 _"You..." She clenched her fangs._

 _Damn, I might lose a eye._

 _Or a testicle..._

 _Or some limbs._

 _Oh Mavis, help me._

 _"YOU BURNED MY BOOK! YOU IDIOT!"_

...

Crystal sat at the table eating her scrambled eggs alone. She always ate like this before he came back, so what was the problem now?

Crystal's lips curled into a frown, looking across from her and seeing a memory of Natsu chowing down on food, making a mess everywhere. She messed up big time. The bluenette was... _Depressed_.

Crystal took the plate and placed it inside the sink, washing off her face and her mouth. The sky blue haired woman walked to the door leading to outside. She opened it.

Her eyes widened as she saw the pinkette standing there, the same expression. They both opened their mouths.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked in union.

"Well, I was just, uh-" they said together. Natsu rubbed behind his head and Crystal laughed nervously.

"You go first." Natsu offered. Crystal sighed.

"Natsu..." She looked in him right in his eyes. "I am so sorry... I... I lost my temper at you because of a book. I crossed the line by bringing up Igneel. I knew Igneel was a touchy subject for you and yet I brought it up, you're always here for me and yet, I said all those mean things to you..."

Natsu ached to hold her in his arms and tell her that he had forgiven her earlier but he waited for her to finish.

"You... Natsu Dragneel... Doesn't deserve someone like me, you're better than that. You do so much things for me, saved my ass so many times and I'm so..." Tears wielded up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to say any of those things! You're my best friend and I would never do something like that!"

Crystal tried to slid past him but Natsu grabbed her by her wrist with enough strength, not too much or too little. She faced the other way.

"Let me go..." She frowned. "I'll only cause trouble for you... You should go back to live your normal life without me..."

"No way in hell."

Crystal looked at him, gasping.

"You _are_ my normal life." He admitted as he pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Crystal. I'm so sorry... You went through so much more than I ever had in a lifetime. And yet you still smile, every single day, that beautiful smile you wear..." Natsu wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, gliding against her soft skin.

"I said alot of mean bullshit to you, but I never meant any of it. I just got upset when you talked about Igneel. It's a very touchy subject for me, you know? But Crystal... You know that I care about you, you're my besr friend... I never meant any of those things I said nor would I ever hurt you. You know that, right?" Natsu asked the bluenette. Crystal nodded her head slowly.

"So... We good? You forgive me? I forgave you.."

Crystal smiled, "Yeah... I forgive you. We were always good."

"Apology kiss?" Natsu smirked. Crystal flushed.

"B-baka! That's for couples to do! We're not a couple, we're friends and we're definitely not friends with benefits! I- um- you know and-!" Natsu placed his finger on her lips, making her stop.

"I was only kidding. No need to get worked up." Natsu laughed.

"All I'm saying is that... Those things are for people who is more than friends..." Crystal muttered, Natsu smirked.

"We could be more than friends, if you want."

"EHHH?!

"What's the big deal? I don't see any problem with us kissing. I mean, when you're super happy, you kiss me then you blush which is adorable. I kiss you because I can. We kissed when we were younger-"

"We did _what_ when we were younger?" She asked, a deadly aura around her. Natsu sweatdropped.

"We played with Barbies..." He gulped.

"I don't play with dolls." Crystal deadpanned.

"Liar, I saw that green haired doll inside the bedroom." Natsu released the bluenette and the both went inside together, closing the doors behind them.

"Chrissy. I've been meaning to ask you this." Natsu started, Crystal looked at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Crystal questioned.

"What does _"kinky"_ mean?"

There was a long silence between them.

"It's about time I have a long chat with you."

"About what?"

"About kinky stuff and bondage."

...

Crystal had her hands tied up with Natsu's scarf, a black ribbon over her eyes.

"So this is bondage..." Natsu nodded to himself.

"Yes it is, now let me go. I never agreed to this." The bluenette complained.

"Naah, I think I'll leave you like this." Natsu grinned.

 _"Dumbass... So, what do you think about this?"_ Crystal asked the girl in her mind. She got no response, nobody was there.

 _"Hello?"_ She asked again. No response.

Crystal started to panick. Why wasn't she answering? Where did the girl go? What the hell? Crystal struggled in the tight grip of his scarf.

"Natsu! Let me go! Something's wrong!" Crystal yelled, Natsu untied her hand and blindfold. He placed his scarf back around his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. Crystal sat up, scared out of her mind.

"The girl! She... She's gone! She's-!" Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, attempting to calm the bluenette down.

"Who's gone, Crystal? What girl?"

"The one inside my head! My crazy side, my spilt personality! It's gone! I have no idea where it went! We need to warn Princess Hisui! And the Royal Guards! And-!" Crystal tried to explain.

"Crystal, calm down! Think about it! How is she gonna just escape from your head? She can't! Think about this rationally!" Natsu tried to reason with her.

"I-I can't! Natsu! You don't understand!" Crystal's eyes widened. "She's like another me, but crazier! And more powerful, I bet! Natsu, what if she's in the real world?! What if she comes after you?! Or me! Or the guild?!"

Natsu sighed. "Crystal, it's okay. Nothing's gonna happen."

Crystal trailed her eyes to look towards the open door of the bedroom, there, a woman who looks just like her was standing by the door. Sky blue hair and everything but it was straight, same body figure but different eyes. Crimson red eyes and she had a wide smile on her face.

 _ **"Nice to finally meet you, Onee-chan..."** _ She whispered, disappearing into thin air. Crystal had her mouth gapping, her eyes large as she trembled.

"Crystal?" Natsu snapped her back to reality.

"U-um..."

"Why don't we go take a shower together? Maybe that will ease ya!" Natsu suggested while grinning widely. Crystal took in what he said for a moment until slowly nodding her head.

...

The sky blue haired woman stood underneath the shower head, the warm water pouring down her delicate skin. She had her head bent, Natsu scrubbing her back with the soapy sponge.

It didn't faze her at all. She was worried about what she saw. Natsu scrubbed further down to her ass, the bluenette jumped.

"You were spacing out." Natsu deadpanned, turning her around so she would face him. Natsu stared Crystal right in her dark blue eyes filled worry.

"You shouldn't be worrying. You have your Final Exams tomorrow." Natsu said.

"I know... I just..." Crystal looked over his shoulder, seeing the woman again, wearing the clothes she had on before, a purple shirt and a black mini skirt. The woman had her wet hair, the clothed were soaked, her red eyes glowed through the shadow of her bangs.

 ** _"Hi..."_** The woman giggled, disappearing again into thin air. Crystal gasped.

"What's the matter?"

"I... I saw... Natsu.. I-" She was cut short when Natsu crashed his lips unto hers, making her eyes go wide. She felt like she was going insane, she wanted to breakdown in tears. A tear slid down her cheek as Natsu pressed her against the wall of the shower.

He pulled away, looking at her flushed face. The pinkette smiled at her.

"There's nobody here except us. If there was, I would've smelled them by now. Don't worry, okay Chrissy?" Natsu reassured her with a gentle voice.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Honestly, that calmed Crystal down a bit.

...

 **11:00pm**

...

Crystal got out of bed, going into the private bathroom to use the toilet. She opened the door and went to do her business. After she was done, she flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands in the sink.

She looked up in the mirror to see her reflection, she turned off the faucet and backed away slowly.

On the mirror there was words in all red. It read:

 _"ONEE-CHAN. WE WILL MEET SOON..."_

Crystal screamed loudly, backing back more but felt something breathe on her neck, she turned her head around slowly, seeing the woman again. A big smile on her face, blood coming from her fangs.

 _ **"Hello, Onee-chan..."**_

Those bloodcurdling screams woke up Natsu, he rushed inside the bathroom to see the bluenette cowering on the floor, holding her head, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Crystal! What happened?!" Natsu went over to the shaking bluenette, embracing her tightly.

"Make her go awayyyy!" She wailed. " **MAKE THE NIGHTMARE STOP, NATSU!"**

Natsu looked towards the mirror, seeing the words in red. The pink haired male hugged her tightly, stroking her hair in a soothing manner.

"It's gonna be okay... I'm here for you. No matter what..."

Crystal sobbed loudly into his bare chest, clutching unto his back for dear life, her nails digging into his flesh.

She cried for hours. Natsu tried to calm her down but she won't listen to reason but finally, from all the crying, her eyes red, her nose red, she fell asleep in his arms. It was 2:00am in the morning and she had exams for 8.

...

Would Crystal be able to do her exams in this condition? Natsu had faith in her. But whatever this entity was... He would make sure it'll _never_ bother her again.

...

...

* * *

 **Helloooo my lovelies! (Idk either). Thanks for reading and thanks to all who wished me goodluck :D! Getting over 15 reviews was awesome! It was my goal to reach and I reached it! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

 **ありがと ございます❢**

 **It really does mean alot to me. Next chapter will be up around December 12th... Around that time ^^**

 **Love you! :3**


	19. Two souls but one body

**October 25th**

 **7:00am**

 **Harmonic Host High School**

* * *

...

The bluenette stood outside of the Harmonic Host High School, waiting for her friends to come. Since their school wasn't finishing repairing after the incident, The Principal decided to let the students do the exams in this school.

It was a 3 story school that was painted in the colours brown and gray. It had a big clock on it as well, a silver gate leading to outside with Sakura Trees lined up to the doors of the school. Sakura petals coated the ground making it look pink.

The bluenette sighed deeply, cold air coming from her mouth.

Was she going to see that woman again? It scared the living shit out of her, so much so that Natsu had to cuddle up closely to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively to make her go to sleep.

It's not like he didn't enjoy it or anything. Just felt weird that Crystal asked him and he didn't just do it for himself while he was sleeping.

For some odd reason, Crystal felt safe and protected around Natsu. Like, she didn't have to feel fear or feel afraid. When she was scared, or alone, she would always go by him for comfort.

A blush formed on her cheeks, thinking of all the moments they 'closely' had together. As if on time to disturb her from her thoughts, the busty blonde came running down the hill towards the school, the black haired woman walking slowly behind her.

"Chrissy-chan!" The blonde screamed, waving her hand at the bluenette. She tripped on a rock and fell face flat into Crystal's breasts. It was so soft and squishy, it was like landing on a pillow. She was wearing sweater and it was made of cotton.

"Y-yukiko! Be careful! Are you okay?" Crystal held Yukiko's shoulders and raised her up.

"Ooooh! So soft and squishy!" Yukiko smirked, going behind her and placing her hands on Crystal's huge breasts, groping them. Crystal's face turned red.

"Ah! You're a double D, aren't you?! How haven't I never noticed this before?!"

"Yukiko! Stop ittt!" Crystal whined.

The black haired woman walked up to the two of them, sighing in frustration.

"Yukiko, would you knock it off already?" Kiyoko complained. Yukiko pouted and removed her hands from Crystal's boobs, puffing her cheeks.

"Anyways. Good morning Crystal." Kiyoko greeted, going in for a hug. Crystal returned the gesture, hugging her back with a smile.

"Good morning!" Yukiko stuck her tongue out.

"You're really a dimwitted bulb, Yukiko." Crystal sweatdropped.

Kiyoko giggled, making her sister slap her across the arm. The three went inside the school since they were the only ones there. Explore the school before exams, a nice walk to getting worries off their minds.

The women walked up the stairs of the first floor leading to the second floor, reminding them of their times in High School. The good and the bad.

...

It'd been a while since they were exploring the school, they were on the third floor.

"I'm surprised no one's here yet." Kiyoko said, the two nodded in agreement. A vibration from within the bluenette's pocket made her stop, she pulled out her phone and turned hologram on. Kiyoko pulled Yukiko behind a wall, telling her to hush.

"Hey Erza." Crystal smiled at the redhead.

 _"Hello Crystal. I've got urgent news for you."_ Erza stated, her facial expression turning serious.

"What news?" Crystal pryed.

 _"The Princess said she wanted to speak with you."_

Crystal gasped. "Princess? Princess Hisui?!"

 _"No, the Princess of Fairies and Cupcakes."_ Erza deadpanned. _"No shit, Princess Hisui!"_

"No need to be such a dick about it." Crystal rolled her eyes.

 _"Anyways, she didn't say what she wanted to speak to you about, she just said it was very urgent."_

"When am I supposed to speak with her?"

 _"She said in a month. She has to deal with alot of things before Christmas."_ Erza explained, Crystal sighed.

"Fine. But I thought if it was urgent, it'd be sooner but Princess' orders."

Loud yells and ruckus could've beem heard in the background of the call, Crystal could've seen chairs and tables being thrown around. Erza growled.

 _"I've got to go now, Natsu and the others are fighting again."_ Erza smiled at the bluenette. _"Goodluck in your exams!"_

"Thanks. Bye, Erza." Crystal hung up the call, putting it back inside her pocket. The bluenette turned around, sweatdropping when she say Yukiko and Kiyoko gone.

"Crystal?" A male's voice called. Crystal knew the voice, she turned around, seeing the black haired man with glasses and blue eyes walking to her, hands in pockets.

"Akise... Shouldn't you be in class right about now? It's 7:50." Crystal told him. Akise smiled.

"Exams are at 10. They moved the time yesterday, I thought you got a message." Akise raised a brow.

"They made me come here so early in the fucking morning..." Crystal growled in her mind, a vein popping put of her head.

"O-of course I did! I just thought I would come here early, you know..?" Crystal nervously laughed.

"You're so bad at lying, sweetheart." Akise chuckled at the bluenette.

Silence weighed in the air. The bluenette felt uncomfortable talking to him after what he did. She shook it off like it was nothing but it just wasn't Akise... It made her feel very unsettled.

It's not like she hates him but she hated what he did. They didn't talk ever since. Crystal does have a heart pure of gold but unless you redeem yourself, then you might get her forgiveness.

"Did you get my letter?"

Crystal trailed her eyes to look at the side. "Yes I did..."

"What's your answer, Crystal?"

"My answer?"

 _"I had a crush on your for the longest while, you haven't noticed me and I haven't gathered up the courage to ask you to go to the Graduating Prom with me. It's okay if you don't want to go with me."_

"Oh... You mean that.."

"Crystal." Akise walked closer to her. "I've liked you for such a long time. I always thought that it'd go away if I slept with other girls but that didn't work. I still loved you."

Akise looked her straight in her eyes. "I still do."

Crystal smiled. "I'm sorry Akise but my heart belongs to someone else... And his name is..." She blushed.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-" She stuttered. Akise sadly smiled.

"Natsu Dragneel, right?"

The bluenette blushed fifty shades of red. "Y-yes..."

"Understandable. But I just want to be selfish for a little while." Akise pressed her softly against the wall, raising up her chin with his fingers.

"Akise... What are you doing?"

"Being selfish." Akise gently pressed his lips against hers for a quick 10 seconds, Crystal's eyes going wide. He pulled away, a sad smile present on his lips.

"This time, that wasn't a accident..." He smirked.

"AKISE HIDEYOSHI!" The loud voice alarmed them both, they turned their heads to the blonde jumping out from behind the wall. Kiyoko sighing in the background.

Yukiko pointed at him while glaring. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! KISSING CRYSTAL?! YOU CAN'T KISS MY BEST FRIEND AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"Yukiko, please calm down." Kiyoko sweatdropped.

"Yukiko?" Crystal raised her brow.

"Who the hell are you?" Akise deadpanned. Yukiko rushed up to his face.

"That is non of your business!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Crystal and Kiyoko yelled at the same time to the blonde and black haired man. Yukiko puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"This is Yukiko and Kiyoko Norishima. My best friends." Crystal introduced, Yukiko rolling her eyes and Kiyoko waving at him.

Akise smiled a bit. "Ah, The Twins. I saw you two hanging with Crystal."

"What are you, a stalker?" Yukiko accused.

"No. I'm just your friendly neighbourhood pervert." The black haired man winked at her. Yukiko huffed.

"Now..." A deadly aura surrounded the bluenette, her eyes burning into their souls. Yukiko shivered, Kiyoko gulped that lump in her throat. Crystal had a evil smile on her lips.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TWO IDIOTS WAKE ME UP AT 6:00AM TO GET HERE FOR 7:00 WHEN EXAMS STARTS AT 10:00?!"

"Wait, exams are at 10?" Kiyoko asked.

"Did anyone get the fucking message?" Akise sweatdropped.

"Watch your fucking language." Crystal threatened.

"Look who's talking about language."

Yukiko went up to the raging bluenette, hugging her from the side while crying animated tears.

"Forgive me Crystal-senpai!" Yukiko wailed. "I wanted us to come early so we could go for a swim since the Principals of the school said we could!"

"Crystal? In a swimsuit...?" Akise blushed, thinking of her curvaceous and voluptuous body in a tight bikini top and panties. He smirked, crimsom blood leaking from his nose. Veins popped out of the three women's head.

"PERVERT!" They all yelled, hitting on the head at once and slamming him into the ground.

"Besides... I didn't bring a swimsuit." Crystal said.

"I brought an extra one just in case. But I don't know if it might fit considering my body type is different to yours." The black haired woman offered, smiling.

"Y-yeah.." Akise got up, three big bumps on his head.

"You have the body of a 9 year old boy." He chuckled.

"HAI!" Kiyoko flipped him with his hand unto the floor behind her, his head banging on the floor below.

"I'm a black belt in Martial Arts. I dare you to try me again." Kiyoko threatened, glaring at him.

"Y-yes... N-no more physical attacks please..."

"Ah go easy on him, Kiyoko. I beat the shit out of him already. And by that, I mean kicking him in his balls and leaving him in a dark alley way." Crystal boasted.

"He probably got fucked in his asshole..." Yukiko wondered out loud.

"I DID NOT!" Akise defended.

...

The three women college students were at the pool, staring at the water. Crystal had on the extra swimsuit Kiyoko had which was black and dark purple. Kiyoko had on the same and Yukiko had on a red full piece.

"This is so uncomfortable... My boobs feel like they're gonna burst out." The bluenette complained.

"Well sorry for my small chest."

"A cup..." Yukiko snickered.

"Don't push me little sister." Kiyoko deadpanned.

The three jumped inside the lukewarm water, making a big splash of water fall unto the pool side. The were swimming around, splashing water on each other, having fun. Kiyoko was in a black floaty, relaxing.

Part of the water went red. Yukiko went up underneath Crystal, holding her arms protectively.

"The water's red..."

Something jumped out, scaring Yukiko half to death. It was the back haired male, blood coming from his nose, a bright blush on his face.

"Surprise motherfuckers!"

"Akise! You scared Yukiko half to death!" Crystal shouted, the limp, pale haired face girl on her shoulders.

"Your thighs are so soft..." Akise said dreamily. Crystal growled.

"I knew something was touching me! What the hell?!"

"Your ass is softer..."

"You crossed the line at touching her ass, dummy." Yukiko sighed, feeling a bit sorry for what's about to happen to him.

Nope. She didn't feel shit.

Crystal's face turned into a poker face. She faced Kiyoko.

"I heard that the Pain Olympics are in town, Kiyoko." Crystal smirked. Kiyoko smirked back at her.

"What a coincidence? I heard so as well. I didn't know Akise was participating..." Kiyoko got off of her floaty, swimming towards the black haired man. He back himself up in a corner, Crystal and Kiyoko cracked their knuckles.

"A top rank assassin and a black belt martial artist versus a college student." The two women giggled.

"Gomen..." Akise squeaked.

"Gomenasi.."

"GOMENASIIIIII!"

...

After their little "Pain Olympics". It was finally time to go to class, the other students arrived. Including Catherine and her gang, Crystal laughed at when Catherine shivered at the sight of her.

Karma is a bitch, isn't it?

It was the finally test, around 1:00pm. Language, pick any language you want for the test. Crystal picked "Japanese".

" **Translate these English words/phrases in Japanese. Kanji and Romanji excepted. -12marks"**

Crystal smirked.

 **"Hello."**  
 **"こんにちわ"。**

 **"Goodbye."**  
 **"さよなえあ"。**

 **"See you later."**  
 **"また あいましょ"。**

 **"How are you?"**  
 **"おげんき です か?"**

 **"I'm good. And you?"**  
 **"げんき です。あなた わ?"**

"Too fucking easy.." Crystal said in her brain, smirking to herself.

...

 **5 minutes later**

...

 **"Translate this English paragraph into Japanese. (Kanji only)- 25marks"**

 **"Hello, my name is Ai Tsubaki. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I have three little sisters and one baby brother, I'm 16 years old and I have only one parent which is my mother. We live together in a small house. I attend Harmonic High School and I'm a straight A student."**

Crystal's face, turned white, dropping the pen.

"All in Kanji? Fuck me so hard in the ass..."

 **"こんいちあわ. わたし わ なまえ Ai Tsubaki です か-"**

Crystal sweatdropped. "Erm... I can't remember the rest... Ah fuck..."

...

It was around 4:00pm in the afternoon, Crystal walking from the school to the train station, sulking. Her phone started ringing in her pocket, she took out and smirked at the name.

"Ah, so she finally decided to call me." Crystal answered the phone, putting hologram on.

"Princess Hisui. Nice to se-"

 _"I'm not Princess Hisui..."_ The green haired princess responded in a high voice. Crystal knew the voice, she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"Stop the prank. I don't like it..."

 _"Crystala Dragnela... Missed me..?"_ The "princess" asked. Crystal took a closer look at her face, her jade green eyes in the back of her skull.

"What have you done with Princess Hisui?" Crystal growled. "How did you even do that?!"

 _"I possessed her.. I am a spirit, afterall."_ She giggled. _"I'm in the real world, how does that make you feel?"_

"It makes me want to beat the crap out of you."

She giggled again. _"You can't hurt spirits, Onee-chan..."_

"Stop calling me that, I ain't your "Onee-chan"." The bluenette hissed. "What do you want...?"

 _"I want to meet you. One on one. You can bring your friends as well but you'll get separated except for Natsu. I can make sure of that. The snowy mountains in Higarama, Mount. Haru."_

Crystal glared at her. "How do I know your not bullshitting me?"

 _"I can make sure of that..."_ She smiled. _"Goodbye, Onee-chan..."_

The call hung up. Crystal lowly growled, her fists clenching tightly as her fingernails dug into her hands, drawing blood. She was beyond pissed.

"It's over now... All the people that died..."

She grinded her fangs. "You'll pay for this. Whoever the hell you are..."

The bluenette placed her phone back into her pocket, walking back to her destination, but it changed. She was going to Higarama.

Crystal sent a text to the others, telling them to meet her there quickly. Higarama was always such a cold place in Fiore, no matter what time of year it was. It was always snowing which is why few people live up there.

Not many trains to go there either. The highest mountain there is called Mount, Haru. Piles of snow, the softest noise can trigger a avalanche. The blizzards there are harsh as well.

And what Crystal was in? A slim jeans, a long sleeved jacket with a strapless top underneath with combat boots.

She'll definitely freeze her ass off. The normal temperature there is below 0 Degrees Celsius. Hopefully that it doesn't get any lower than that.

The bluenette checked the schedules of the trains that are for today, it read:

...

 **25/10/16- Train Schedules**

 **Magnolia- 8, (2:00am, 4:00am, 6:00am, 7:00am, 10:00am, 1:00pm, 5:00pm, 7:00pm)**

 **Crocus- 7, (6:00am, 9:00am, 12:00pm, 3:00pm, 6:00pm, 8:00pm, 10:00pm)**

 **Hargeon- 5, (7:00am, 10:00am, 12:00pm, 1:00pm, 5:00pm)**

 **Maiobushi- 3, (12:00pm, 3:00pm, 6:00pm)**

 **Gashiwora- 2, (12:00pm, 4:00pm)**

 **And the final one...**

 **Higarama- 1, (4:30pm)**

...

Crystal smirked, only 30 minutes. She was pumped and anxious. She was finally getting to know who the hell this person was, what it was and how it got here.

...

Crystal sat down on the bench, waiting patiently for the train to Higarama to arrive, she sighed. Her phone rang again, she took it out and answered it, putting hologram off. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Crystal asked, suspicious of the number.

 _"C-crystal-chan? "_ A small, voice answered, Crystal giggled.

"Wendy? I didn't know you had a phone."

 _"I'm a teenager, I always had one._ " She answered softly. " _Natsu texted something about going to the snowy mountains, why are we going there?"_

"Well you see... We're going there to stop a potential threat." Crystal replied. "And why are you talking so soft?"

 _"I'm at my school right now... I'm not supposed to be on my phone... We're cleaning up the school, right about now... What's the threat?"_

"The threat is myself. The crazy side of me, apparently, it's out and hungry for blood... Or me. I don't know exactly why it's here but we're going to stop it." Crystal explained.

 _"So, bring my Sky Dragonslayer sword?"_ Wendy questioned.

"Yes, and leave school now. You need to catch the train in exactly 25 minutes."

 _"I understand. I'll tell my teachers and Shelia as well._ "

Crystal smiled. "Bye Wendy."

 _"Bye Crystal-chan."_

Crystal hung up the phone, putting it back into her pocket. The sky blue haired woman sighed deeply, going back to her waiting.

...

 **6:00pm**  
 **Higarama**  
 **The Middle of Mount. Haru.**

"I'm f-freezing..." Crystal complained, rubbing her arms up and down, trying to make herself feel warm. Natsu and Gray laughed.

"D-don't la-laugh... You two don't f-feel cold..." She pouted.

"This is what you get for wearing something so revealing." Erza scolded. Unlike Crystal, they had on warm clothes. Erza had on a long sleeve turtle neck, a jacket, a pair of jeans and knee high boots.

Lucy wore a long, furry jacket reaching her ankles, ankle boots, stockings, a long sleeve shirt and pants underneath. Wendy had on something similar to it.

While Natsu had on his normal wear and Gray didn't even have on a shirt. They didn't even feel cold.

"REVEALING?!"

The place turned dead silent, the only thing that was heard was the wind. Suddenly, a big pile of snow came running down the mountain, everyone stood up straight in alarm.

"AVALANCHE!" They all screamed. The big pile of snow passed Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy and went for Natsu and Crystal. The snow washed away the them both, carrying them back down the mountain.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Natsu gagged.

It carried them into a ice cave, locking them both inside. The two slipped when the came in, going deeper into the ice cave, sliding down ice. Crystal screamed.

Crystal slipped off the ice and landed unto the ice floor below, head first and cracking some of the ice beneath a bit.

"Ouchies..." Crystal sat up and rubbed her head, hissing in pain. Right after, Natsu came down and fell on top of her, making them both fall. His eyes all swirly.

"Get off me, baka!" She pushed him off. Natsu groaned.

"Where are we?" Natsu questioned. Crystal looker arpund at her surroundings, all she saw was ice. Ice Sickles, ice, ice and more ice along with some snow. Holes inside the ground filled with freezing cold water.

Crystal frowned. "She did say she would find a way for us to be separated..."

 _"But the avalanche was my fault_." She told herself in her brain. Natsu faced her, a flame erupted in his hand.

"We have to get back to the others." He started walking, Crystal following him. The stalagmites hanging from the roof of the cave, water dripping from them.

Something flew very fast behind them, Natsu fell back and let Crystal walk in front. He looker everywhere but something grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth but he saw nothing.

What the hell?

"Natsu... Where did the fire go?" Crystal asked, turning her head around.

"Natsu?"

 _ **"Onee-chan...**_ " The voice called softly, Crystal gasped and looked in every direction in panick, seeing her reflection in the ice. Tears filled the bluenette's eyes, stooping down and holding her head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Crystal raised up her head, seeing the woman right in front of her. She smiled.

 _ **"I don't want anything. All I want you to do is suffer..."**_ The woman got up, kicking Crystal in the gut and into the ice with incredible strength. Crystal coughed out blood.

 ** _"You can't touch spirits..."_ ** The woman walked up to her, staring down at her frame. She grabbed Crystal's cheeks in her hand, pulling her closer.

 ** _"But spirits can touch you."_** With that, the woman raised her fist in the air, striking down at her face and knocking her into the wall, the ice shattering on her.

 _ **"Do you know how much pain...-"**_ She grabbed a huge chunk of ice and dropped it on Crystal.

 _ **"-I've been through?!"** _ The red eyed woman yelled, watching the bluenette struggle to get up.

"I don't know..." Crystal got up on one knee. "And frankly..."

"I DON'T _FUCKING_ CARE!" Crystal dashed up to her, her first going through her face. Crystal growled.

 _ **"You can't hit spirits."**_ The woman held Crystal's fist by her wrist, swinging her around in circles and threw her, making her go through walls of ice and snow. They came out into the outside, her landing in snow.

She screamed from the pain she was in, blood coming from everywhere. The woman loomed over her, smirking. The blizzard they were in before had settled, the snow was falling lightly.

 _ **"Onee-chan... Do you know who I am?"**_ The woman bent down to her level. Crystal just stared at her, breathing through her mouth, her eyes closing slowly.

 ** _"I'll show you..."_** Was the only thing Crystal heard before she passed out.

...

The sound of a baby crying made the bluenette open her eyes, she was lying on the floor of a hospital room. A black haired woman on the hospital bed, holding a sky blue haired baby in her arms.

"Mother...?" Crystal got up, walking over to Anna, she reached out to her but her hand just went through.

"Congratulations Mrs. Dragnela. You successfully given birth to a healthy baby girl." The docter smiled. Anna had tears in her eyes and she cuddled the baby in her arms.

She stopped, her eyes widening.

"Where's the other one?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"I was having twins. I pushed out two babies... Where's my other baby girl?!"

The doctor frowned and looked at the nurse beside him. The nurse held another baby in her arms, sky blue hair and all but the baby wasn't moving. Or breathing. Only one child's cry was heard.

Crystal gasped.

"You successfully given birth to only 1 child. I'm sorry, Mrs. Dragnela." The doctor looked down. Tears came down the black haired woman's face, her eyes wide.

"No... No! I want my baby! I WANT MY CHILD BACK!"

The baby in her arms started crying, Anna settled down. Squinting her eyes shut as she let the tears fall freely.

Crystal covered her mouth. "No way..."

The nurse handed the dead baby over to Anna. Anna gritted her teeth.

"You didn't even open your eyes yet..." Anna sobbed. "Oh my precious little Yuri..."

"Yuri?" Crystal questioned. The woman who looked just like her stood in the corner of the room.

 _ **"My name's Yuri. Yuri Dragnela."**_ Yuri smiled. Everything faded into oblivion, Crystal was back in the snow. Yuri standing before her.

"You're... My twin..?" Crystal gawked in disbelief. She nodded.

 ** _"When I was in the womb, I didn't get enough nutrients and food so which I died inside our mother's stomach. She was the Captain of the Royal Army, she didn't eat enough for two babies.."_** Yuri explained.

 ** _"So when she pushed me out, I was already dead. My soul transferred into your body and I became your split, crazy personality..."_ ** Yuri smiled softly.

"But... Why did you take the form of a little girl? Why did you do all those things?" Crystal asked her.

 _ **"I was scared. And alone... I did these things so people could feel what I felt."** _ Yuri had tears in her eyes. ** _"I never got to feel what a mother's love was. I never got to have friends. I never got to have a sister because I died."_**

A tear sild down Yuri's face. " ** _But when I took over, I felt loved. How people treated you, it felt warm... I... I had friends, family and I got to fall in love.._**

The wind blowing in both of their hair, Crystal walked up closer to Yuri.

 ** _"I got to experience life. The good and the bad... I loved you for so many years... I'll love you for many more."_**

 ** _"Now my soul can rest in peace... Crystal. We'll meet again, my sister."_ ** Crystal went up to her but she faded into the air, leaving a trail of gold dust behind. Crystal went on her knees.

"All this time, I hated your very being..." Crystal gripped the snow below her, her cheeks turning red, tears forming in her eyes.

"And you were my sister... All along when you didn't even have a chance to experience friends and family..." Her hot tears dripped unto the snow below.

"Yuri... Oh Yuri... I'm so sorry..."

...

* * *

 **Leave a review and sorry for the errors in the kanji ^^. Still practicing myself :) I worked really hard on this chapter and turns out, my exams finished earlier than I thought :D**

 **Thanks for reading and have a good day! Please review, favorite and follow. I realky wanna see what you guys thought about this chapter and Yuri Dragnela and such. :3 (sorry for spelling mistakes ^^)**


	20. The Princess' Plans

**Enjoy chapter 20! :) sorry it being lat** **e, forgive me :(**

* * *

 **October 28th**  
 **9:00am**  
 **Fairytail's Infirmary**

...

The gentle rays of sunlight shined through the windows of the Infirmary, some of the light on Crystal's sleeping face. Natsu sat by her bed, watching over her with worried eyes. She hasn't woken up since their trip to Higarama.

She was lying in the snow, unconscious and lost alot of blood. _She'll be fine._

At least, that's what Porlyuscia said when she got to the guild. Natsu sighed heavily as dark grey clouds in the sky covered the sky, the sun covered. Natsu placed his hand on her head, it was ice cold.

Her whole body was cold as ice.

"Chrissy..." Natsu whispered. "Wake up already, dummy."

"You're scaring me..." Natsu frowned as he held her small, cold hand in his warm ones. He placed her hand on his face, rubbing it against his cheek.

"You're body's colder than ice... Erza said that's bad." Natsu forced a smile to come to his face. "She said you can get something called hypo-... Hypo... Hypothermia! Yes, that's the word..."

The pinkette chuckled faintly. "You know Crystal, if you die... I-I won't be able to live with myself."

Tears started to come to the pinkette's eyes, thinking about the worst case scenarios that could happen. Her body could freeze to death, Hypothermia... Natsu's lips trembled as he tried to smile.

Water from the sky started to pour down heavily, setting the mood.

"Crystal... You're my world, y-you can't leave me..."

Natsu's sobs were heard through the room, playing over and over like a sad song on the piano. His tears fell on her stomach, soaking into the thin material of the green robe she had on.

"Crying won't help, boy." A old woman's voice was heard in the room. Natsu wiped his tears and looked towards the door. A woman with pink hair was standing in the doorway.

"Porlyuscia..."

She closed the door behind her and walked to the other side of Crystal's bed.

"You kids and you're dumb decisions. This is why I _hate_ humans.." Porlyuscia spat.

"You're human too..." Natsu pointed out.

"That's not the point." She looked at Crystal's body, frowning.

"She's still cold?" She asked. Natsu nodded sadly.

"Natsu, you have abnormal body heat, right?" Porlyuscia questioned, Natsu nodded again. She sighed.

"You have to warm her up. Nothing we're doing is helping, you try and warm her up with your body heat. Take off your clothes and hers, you go on top of her."

Natsu's face turned red. "What?!"

"Your feelings for Crystal are strong. Use your desire for her to make her feel warm again." Porlyuscia told him.

"Feelings?! W-what feelings?! Crystal's my best friend-"

"Didn't you propose to her a few years ago?"

His face turned white. "S-so what..."

"What was her answer?"

He looked off to the side, frowning. "She said that she wasn't ready to get married yet. But she wasn't saying " _no_ " exactly... She said to try again when we're older..."

Porlyuscia chuckled. "You two were both 17 at the time, it explains alot Natsu. Now get to it, it may work."

The pink haired old woman walked out the infirmary room, shutting the door softly. Natsu blushed as he took off his shirt, got up and took off his pants and slippers. He gulped as he took off his boxers, leaving him stark naked in the cold room.

Natsu took off her night gown, her breasts bouncing out, leaving her in only her underwear. He slipped off her underwear gently off her, Crystal naked as well. Natsu blushed at her naked body fully on display before him.

"This better work." Natsu picked up Crystal's sleeping figure off from the bed and laid in the bed while holding her. He placed her on top of him and pulled the covers over them.

Sooner or later, he fell asleep.

...

 **45 minutes later**

...

The sleeping sky blue haired maiden slowly opened her eyes, the warmth underneath her made her feel relaxed. Crystal looked underneath her, seeing the sleeping pink haired male underneath her.

And... Naked... Crystal flushed as she looked underneath the covers, herself naked as well.

"H-hey... Natsu..." She whispered. He didn't answer.

" _Chrissy, wake up_..." He said in his sleep. " _D-don't leave me.._ "

Crystal gasped softly but soon turned into a smile. She ran her red tipped fingers through his pink, spiky, soft hair.

 _"I'll never leave you... Maybe I'll just... Do this once..."_

She went in closer to his face. _"My memory only."_

The bluenette gently presses her lips against his, Natsu still not waking up. She pulled away and smiled, lying back down on his chest and closing her eyes until he woke up. A nice surprise.

Natsu woke up not too long after. He looked at the bluenette, a frown coming to his face.

"No... Fuck.." He placed his hand on his face, growling lowly.

A giggle came from the girl on top of him, she raised her head up and grinned at him. Natsu sighed of relief.

"Don't scare me like that..." Natsu rubbed the top of her head, smiling happily.

"Hello there, sleepyhead."

"You're the sleepyhead. Luce said you went into a mini coma." Natsu's face brightened. "I learned a new word! Hypothermia!"

"Yeah that's great and all but... I'd really like to know why both of us are nakednand why I'm on top of you. If I find out you've been fondling with me in my sleep..." Crystal deadpanned.

"Porlyuscia told me to do it! She said that my heat will warm you u-"

"YOUR HEAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _'YOUR HEAT_?!'"

The door of the room opened, a black haired girl with dark brown eyes came through, smiling.

"Hey Natsu! Is Crystal awake yet-" She stopped, her face white as she saw the two of them underneath the covers, naked. Kiyoko stood there in shock. Crystal blushed fifty shades of red.

"N-no! Kiyoko! I- this isn't what it looks like!" Crystal tried to explain, Natsu smirked.

"Now come now, Crystal... One doesn't go fuck and tell now, do they?" He smirked evilly. The two girls' faces turned white, their mouths gapping.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Crystal shrieked. Kiyoko nervously laughed as she slowly backed up into a wall but then went out the door. Crystal faced Natsu, glaring.

"GET ME OFFFFFFF!" She struggled out of his grip around her waist, she fell out of the infirmary bed, landing head first on the ground, her bare butt sticking up in the air.

Natsu snickered at her current position. "Dummy."

Crystal groaned as she sat up, rubbing the big red bump on her head. She pouted.

"Oww... What happened just now...?" She got up and headed towards the door like a drunk person, opening the door and walking out. All the men had hearts in their eyes, drooling coming from their mouths. It's like she had no awareness of what happened just now.

"CRYSTALA DRAGNELA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WALKING AROUND LIKE THAT?!" The scarlet haired woman fumed, veins popping out of her head.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. Lucy walked over to her with a black jacket, sweatdropping.

"Here you go, wear this. You need it."

"Why? Does anyone else feel a draft?"

"Just look down." Lucy sighed. Crystal looked down, her face becoming red as she stooped down, attempting to cover herself. She screamed.

"AND ALL OF YOU PERVERTED MEN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BUT JUST STARE!" Erza yelled at all the men, they slowly backed away, fearing they might envoke her wrath even more. The redhead sighed as she went down to Crystal's level.

"You just woke up from a mini coma. You should be resting, Crystal. It's cold outside." Erza scolded the bluenette. Crystal pouted cutely.

"Sorry Erza-sama..."

"Now go put on some clothes. You're reminding me of Gray."

The bluenette nodded, getting up and taking the black jacket from Lucy, putting it on. She buttoned the buttons that reached her waist. She was still waist naked down.

"Look ya clothes, weirdo." The pinkette came behind her, holding up a pair of lime, lacy green panties and her jeans. Crystal took it and went by the bar counter, attempting to cover her privates as she reached over into where Mirajane was to put on her clothes.

Natsu laughed.

"Why did you let her go outside like that?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Because it was funny."

"No it isn't." The sky blue haired assassin came from behind the counter, puffing up her cheeks. Natsu smirked at her.

"At least I know you shave down there. Nice and clean~"

The place became dead silent, a deadly and murderous aura forming around three women. Crystal, Kiyoko and Erza. All the men shivered in fear, even Elfman. Natsu's face had regret and fear written all over his face as he was sweating balls.

"We could talk about this ladies..." Natsu started backing up. The women came closer, smirking evilly with a devilish glint in their eyes. They cracked their knuckles.

"Natsu Drag~neel..." Crystal chuckled darkly.

"You crossed the line at staring at a girl's privates. Even if you are a boy and that's your nature. It's not gentleman like..." Kiyoko warned.

"You're about to learn, a very important lesson. Just because we're women..." Erza started Crystal walked up to him, leaning into his ear.

"Doesn't mean we can't destroy you..."

With that, a fight broke out between them, fists and kicks flying everywhere and soon everyone joined in on it. Lucy sat at the bar with Mirajane, sweatdropping.

"Dear Mavis..." Mirajane giggled. Lucy nodded.

"But you know..."

Natsu threw Elfman at Mirajane, them both crashing, Elfman knocked out on top of Mirajane. Lucy shrieked.

"I think it's fun, don't ya think?" Mirajane smiled, her face going white as blood came from her forehead.

"MIRA!"

...

It's great to get into a fight after nearly freezing to death, yeah?

...

 **November 2nd**  
 **10:00am**  
 **Tamuki's Clothing Store**

...

Crystal was in the back room of the clothing store that was filled with assassin clothes, designer clothes, fabrics and jewels. She was sitting on a chair in front a desk and waiting for a old friend to arrive. The door opened, a man with slick back, white hair and blue eyes walked in wearing a white suit.

He took a seat behind the desk, smiling at the bluenette. This man's name is Tamuki Shirakawa. He's a tailor who designs/makes clothes for everyone, including assassins. He was one but retired a few years back.

"Good morning Crystal. It's been a while, my dear." Tamuki greeted with a warm smile.

 **(Tamuki has the English voice like Shuu from Tokyo Ghoul)**

Crystal smiled back. "Yes it has, Tamuki-sensei."

"Drop the honorifics cupcake. Just call me Takumi, we're friends here. Relax."

"You were always so laid back, Tamuki." Crystal grinned. Tamuki laughed a bit.

"So how's school? How's life? Get a job besides the assassin business?" Takumi asked. Crystal shook her head.

"I didn't come here for that. I came here to put in a order for the 25th of this month. A dress." Crystal told him, getting straight to the point. Tamuki chuckled.

"Alright. What order? What type of dress? Material? Design? Come on gimme something to work with baby girl."

Crystal sweatdropped. "Still with the sweet name calling I see."

"Ah what can I say? You're just too sweet." Tamuki winked at her, grinning.

"Anyways. The dress is for my Graduating Prom for College and who other to come for a beautiful, designer dress?" She smiled.

"Alright." Takumi went into the drawers of his desk, pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil. He placed the pencil on the paper, waiting for her to call out the details.

"Um... What colour do you think'll go good with my skin complexion and hair colour?" Crystal nervously asked, sweat trickling down her forehead. The white haired man raised an eyebrow with a _"are-you-serious?"_ Look on his face.

He sighed, placing down the pencil. "How about a silver colour?"

Her face brightened up. "Yeah! Silver! And I was thinking about a slimfitted dress!"

Takumi nodded with a smile. "Yes! Slimfitted that'll cling to your curves! What neckline you want? And strapless? One strap? Two strap?"

"Sweetheart neckline and strapless!" Crystal beamed. Takumi smirked under his breath as he started writing down the details on the paper. Crystal stood up from the chair, placing her hands on her mid thighs.

"I want it up to here, kind of slanted and a nice design coming down. Like... Ruffles coming down and reaching my ankles."

"Oh, a mermaid kind of dress? Okay, okay." He mumbled as he scribbled some more words on the paper. The bluenette sat back down.

"Any jewels? Anything flashy?" Takumi asked. Crystal pondered a bit.

"Diamond, a silver belt with a diamond in the middle. And the material would be silk.. Or satin... You pick something!" She responded. Takumi nodded and wrote the rest on paper.

"250,000J." He said painly.

"Eh?"

"250,000J for the dress. It should be more but I'm giving you a discount here."

Crystal's face turned white. "250,000J? Really? Aww. Can you knock it off a few jewels? For ya girl, Crystal?" She pleaded.

Spending most of her money on Manga, anime franchise and video games... It kind of drains your bank account. She has approximately 100,000J in her bank account. Yep, she originally had 2,000,000J and it all comes down to 100,000J.

Such a _responsible_ adult indeed.

"Is my sweet cheeks broke, again?" Tamuki teased. "Anime and Manga, I presume?"

She nodded her head in shame. Takumi laughed.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll give you a deal. 50,000J for the dress. No lower than that." Takumi offered. Crystal's eyes beamed in excitement, a wide smile on her face.

"REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT?!"

"Anything for you baby girl."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, TAKUMI! IT MEANS ALOT! THANKS A BUNCH!"

When she was about to open the door to exit, he stopped her.

"One more thing cupcake."

She turned her head, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Hurry up and confess to Natsu, why don't ya?" The white haired man smirked, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Wha-"

"You're making him hold back. A young woman like yourself? A _banging_ body and a pretty face. On top of that, he loves your personality. You're making him hold back, sweetie. Don't end up like Lucy and Natsu, when she was about to confess to him, that's when you came back from your trip after they came back from Tenrou Island. She came in here, crying her eyes out. I don't want you to end up like that."

Crystal's hesrt sank. She felt like she was the cause of Lucy not confessing to Natsu. She shouldn't stop Lucy from confessing to Natsu. By all means, do it. Not like... Crystal likes him or anything.

Crystal frowned. "Natsu doesn't like me... I mean, that way. We're just friends... And holding back? From what?"

"Urges baby. Really _dirty_ urges. Just do me a favor and do it, alright?" Tamuki smiled, Crystal waved him goodbye as she left the store.

Today was the day she had to go meet Princess Hisui in her Castle.

Maybe it'll be good news?

...

 **Fiore Castle**  
 **War room**

...

The green haired Princess slammed the folders on the desk in front of a black haired man with brown eyes. He looked at her in confusion.

"This is all the assassins you'll be working with. Names and information." The Princess told him. He rolled his eyes and took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket, putting it in his mouth and lighting it. Smoking in her face.

Princess Hisui glared at him.

"Please refrain from smoking inside my Castle."

He pulles out the cigarette, smoking. He held it between his two fingers. "Listen Princess. If you wanna go up against Taskimada, you're gonna need all the help you can get and I think telling me what to do is a bad thing on your part."

Princess Hisui smirked. "Correct, I _am_ up against Taskimada but I can _easily_ replace you with anyone else."

That made him shut up, he dropped the cigarette on the floor and stomped it out. He placed his hands on the table.

"Alright. Who's these people I'm gonna be working with? Show me the girls first."

"Keep it _professional_ , Kuroko." Princess Hisui warned. She pulled out the sky blue folder, she opened it, a page printed with a woman with sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her information on the side of the picture.

Kuroko picked up the folder, looking at her photo.

"Her name's Crystal Dragnela of the Fairy Tail Assassination Guild. She's the strongest one in her guild."

Kuroko licked his lips. "She's hot."

He looked at the information, nodding in amazement.

"'Very skilled in Hand to hand combat, skilled in using multiple weapons except for the bow. She's flexible and a fast learner who also has fast reflexes.'" He said out loud, he smirked.

"I like her alot."

Princess Hisui picked up a pink folder. "Next is-"

The doors of the War Room opened, a guard entering and therefore interrupting them.

"Excuse me Princess."

"Yes? What is it?" Princess Hisui asked.

"Someone is here to see you." The guard said. A head peaked out from behind the door. A woman with sky blue hair stepped out. The two women smiled.

Crystal ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug. The Princess smiled as she hugged back. Kuroko smirked.

"Crystal, you made it." The Princess smiled at her. Crystal nodded.

"Please have a seat next to that young man."

She did as she was told and sat down next to him. Kuroko leaned up against her.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm Kuroko and I'll be working with you. Also I'll be having you in my bed." He smirked, Crystal never really liked the smell of smoke and she got a face full of it. She pushed him away awkwardly and turned her attention back to Princess Hisui.

"So Princess Hisui. What did ya call me for?" Crystal questioned.

"I have news on the man who murdered your family, Taskimada." Princess Hisui informed, Crystal gasped.

"He was in the United Kingdom, then he moved to Europe, then Switzerland, then Sweden, then he came back to Japan. He pin pointed him but we didn't find his his exact location."

"He does have excellent hackers... Dammit. When I find him, he's gonna wish he was never born..." Crystal growled, clenching her fists.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know." She smiled. "I have fantastic news!"

"What is it?" Crystal pryed. Princess Hisui handed her a white envelope. Crystal opened it and she screamed. It was plane tickets. Plane tickets to Paris!

"Paris?! Really?!"

"For you and your team! You know, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Juvia and Wendy!" The Princess beamed. Crystal squealed.

"Thank you so much Princess Hisui!" Crystal cheered.

"You're going to need it. Because of now, we're starting the man hunt for Taskimada. We're going to find him and put an end to all this suffering. So many lives were lost trying to defeat him." The Princess told her, a serious expression on her face. Crystal nodded.

"Which is why we're going to have you and the rest defeat him. I'm willing to give you, 5,000,000,000J if you kill him." Princess Hisui offered.

"We'll take him down. I'll _personally_ kill him myself." Crystal smirked. Kuroko smirked. He liked her attitude.

"Then it's settled."

Princess Hiusi got up. "I, Princess Hisui E. Fiore, support this mission to hunt down the murderous Assassin, Taskimada. May the hunt begin."

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **How was it? :) What did ya guys think? THANKS FOR ALMOST 5K VIEWS ^^ Sorry for being so late on this chapter guys, things came up and I wasn't able to get it out quickly. Next chapter would be when they go to Paris and whatnot, and no, not what you're thinking...**

 **"Paris! The city of love! Maybe Crystal will confess to Natsu!" ;-; Sorry but no. Not yet anyways ;). Do you guys ship Natsu and Crystal? ;^; I wanna know. I WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR MY PAST SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IN PAST CHAPTERS. I AM SO SORRY. I READ ALL OVER AND IM WAS LIKE. "Vanessa, wtf is this shit?" SORRY FOR THAT, YOU ALL MUST THINK IM A DUMBASS THAT DOESN'T HAVE A BRAIN,**

 **I swear it's in there somewhere, ;-;. ANYWAYS, THANKS AND BYEEEE :3**


	21. Christmas Special!

**12:00pm**

 **Christmas Eve, December 24th**  
 **Fairytail Guild**

...

* * *

The streets of Magnolia were packed with people, the street vendors stalls and stores were flooded with people as well, children running around and playing. A white haired male was pushing up a big pine tree at the side of the guild. Elfman grunted.

"Elfy. Do you need some help with that?" The bluenette asked, walking up to him.

"A-asking a delicate lady like you for help is not manly!" Elfman grunted. Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"'Delicate lady'? Eh, okay."

...

Inside of the guild, two women, a blonde haired one and a sapphire haired one was in there alone mopping the floors. They both had _"what-am-I-doing-with-life"_ looks on their faces.

"Why are we the only ones cleaning?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia doesn't know the answer to why she's here cleaning with Love Rival..."

...

The green haired woman was standing in front the guild with a black haired man named Alzack and her young daughter, Auska. Boxes and boxes of different coloured decorations, lights and ornaments was inside them to put up on the big tree at the side of the guild and the one inside.

"Like it, sweetie?" Bisca asked Auska. Auska nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It's really pretty!"

"Yaho!" The sky blue haired maiden waved at the family, smiling brightly at them. They waved back.

"Hey Crystal." Bisca and Alzack greeted.

"HII!" Auska cheered.

"And hello Natsu." Alzack said, waving his hand. Crystal raised an eyebrow and turned around, immediately, all the blood rushed to her face, her face red and steam puffs coming from her ears.

The pink haired male was walking towards them with no shirt on, his lightly tanned body glistening with sweat, it racing down his chest and onto his abs. His white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu! Put some clothes on, will you?!" Crystal yelled in embarrassment. Natsu groaned.

"I just got done lifting heavy boxes with the others and it's so hottttt!~" He whined with a childish pout which made Crystal blush more. The three snickered in the background.

Auska ran up to her, smiling. Crystal crouched down to her level to see what she wanted.

"So Crystal! When are you and Natsu finally gonna kiss each other!?" Auska asked out of excitement, Crystal's face turned more red.

"SAY WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Um..." Natsu looked off to the side. Auska smiled.

"Mommy and daddy are kissing all of the time!" Auska beamed. Crystal glared at her parents. Bisca and Alzack had nervous smiles on their faces as they looked in different directions

"Yeah that's great and all but we're not Mommy and Daddy, Auska." Crystal deadpanned. Auska smirked.

"Give her a smooch Natsu! Right on the lips!" Auska demanded. Bisca nodded her head with a bright smile.

"I taught you well Auska!" Bisca beamed. Natsu raised an eyebrow, his hands on his hips.

"You're way too young to ask for that!"

Crystal got up from crouching and folded her arms, blushing madly. Auska frowned, giving them both the sad eyes.

"I'm not doing that! Give me the sad eyes all you want and it won't change a thing!" Crystal huffed, Natsu went closer to her.

"I'll do it. It's not gonna kill us or anything." He said. Crystal unfolded her arms and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "Wait! It's not my health I'm concerned about!"

He moved in closer. Crystal's face was red as Erza's hair, steam puffs coming from her ears.

"Y-you can't be serious, Natsu!"

"Dead serious." He cupped her face in his hands, making her face him. Auska cheered. Natsu went in closer and closed his eyes, Crystal panicked and placed her head downwards, making him kiss her forehead.

"Awww. Fair enough." Auska pouted. Natsu released her and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"S-shut up."

"But Auska. I did say I was gonna do it." Natsu smirked and before Crystal could speak, Natsu crashed his lips onto hers, the bluenette's eyes widening to their limits. Natsu closed his eyes, smiling into the kiss as he pulled away.

"Damnit. I shouldn't gotten a picture of that." Bisca frowned. Crystal was still shocked from what happened, Natsu's smile curled into a frown.

"I know I'm not _100_ % great kisser but jeez, you gotta have that reaction?" Natsu frowned more, his voice laced with somewhat hurt. Crystal faced him, her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

 _"N-no! Your kisses make me want to drop to my knees! Not that I'll admit this out loud..."_ Crystal thought. Natsu huffed out a breath into his cupped hand and smelled it.

"Is it my breath?"

Crystal shook her head.

 _"No! Your breath smells like cinnamon and a warm oak fire! A hint of spice! Who wouldn't like that?!"_

"Is it my lips?"

Crystal shook her head again.

 _"You're lips are hot when passionate, lukewarm when it's normal. It melts my heart, you big idiot. But you're my idiot."_

"Then what the fuck is it then?" Natsu asked, getting irritated.

"I can't answer why I react that way... It's because..." Crystal looked at her feet, fiddling with her fingers.

"Because?" Natsu pryed.

 _"It's because when you kiss me, I want to drop to my knees... I can't resist you even if I wanted to, your kisses are to die for, when your hot lips touch mine, a tingle shoots down my spine. I've never felt this way about anybody else except for you, Natsu Dragneel..."_

"Well... Um..." Crystal flushed, if only he could read her mind. Natsu sighed, smirking evilly and grabbing her by the wrist.

"We'll do this the hard way then.." He pulled her along to the guild, the blonde and bluenette walking out. Natsu smirked at them.

"Excuse us ladies." Natsu went inside the guild, dragging Crystal along with him. Once they were in, he closed the doors of the guild, turning his attention back to Crystal. She gulped.

The pinkette started walking towards her, in a slow manner. She backed up into a wall, making her trapped. Natsu placed his hand on the wall beside her head, smirking.

"Why don't you like my kisses, Chrissy?" Natsu asked, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"W-we're not t-together..." Crystal answered, her cheeks tinting pink.

"That's not what I asked you, sweetieeee~" His face went in closer to hers.

"Yamate... You're scaring me a bit, Natsu..." Crystal averted her gaze away from his, Natsu grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks and making ber face him. He smirked toothly, his fangs showing proudly.

"I am, am I now? Well, if you answer my question, I won't have to be..." Natsu's eyes narrowed, his smirk growing wider. "You have a crush on me, don't you?"

Her eyes widened with a gasp.

"N-no, I don't!" She protested. Natsu chuckled.

"Yes you do. Admit it."

"I d-don't!"

"You're lying. You stutter when you lie. I've known you for a long time Chrissy."

Crystal had tears at the corners of her eyes, her eyes wavering with a blush on her cheeks. Natsu laughed a bit as he pressed his lips gently unto hers, her knees began wobbling.

She tried to push him away but her pinned her hands to the wall with his, their lips moving in perfect sync, Crystal's eyes squinted shut. He pulled away briefly and went back in again, he opened his eyes, looking at her flushed cheeks.

He pulled away. "Nats-"

He crashed his lips unto hers again, he forced his way through, making her open her mouth and his tongue darted inside, she slipped out a moan.

"Mm... S-stop..."

...

There were two girls behind the doors of the guild, one blonde with red tips at the end of her pigtails, one had black hair reaching down to her butt. The blonde was shocked at what she saw, she turned away, threatening to keep the tears back.

Yukiko liked Natsu from the day she met him. She just never showed it. Crystal knew that. Yukiko felt betrayed, Crystal knew and still... this?

"Yukiko. You said you wanted to go and see how Crystal's doing, so why are you hesitating now?" Kiyoko asked the blonde. Yukiko smiled at her sister.

"Let's just go home, okay sis?"

"Move Yukiko." Kiyoko pushed her aside and peeked into the crack of the door, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"That little asswipe... How could she?!" Kiyoko hissed.

"It's okay sis!"

"No it's not! I know she likes him too, but she could be alittle more considerate!"

...

Natsu pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from both of their tongues. Natsu smirked, Crystal had a flush face.

"If you don't like my kisses... Then why did you kiss back?"

"I-I didn't say t-that... Baka..."

"CRYSTALA DRAGNELA!" A raging voice came from behind the doors, the couple looked away from each other and looked towards the door where the furious black haired woman came out.

"Kiyoko?" Crystal raised an eyebrow. Kiyoko pushed Natsu out of her way and faced Crystal. Kiyoko lifted her up and brought it down with force on Crystal's cheek.

 _"SLAP!"_

Crystal held her red, stinging cheek in shock. Natsu growled.

"What was that for?!"

"Kiyoko... W-"

Kiyoko growled. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"How could I what?"

"HOW COULD YOU GO OFF KISSING THIS PINK HAIRED IDIOT WHEN YOU KNOW YUKIKO'S FEELINGS?!"

Crystal gasped. The blonde came from behind the door, wiping her tears and walking up to them.

"Yukiko... No... That's not what happened! I swear!"

"That's exactly what happened. Besides, what we do is none of your fucking business Kiyoko. Kiko's fine with it, right?"

"Um..." Yukiko looked off to the side.

"Natsu, shut up. You're to blame as well, you're completely oblivious to girl's feelings!" Kiyoko yelled.

"Stop using words I don't know!"

"This is what I'm talking about, you dumbass! Yukiko, what do you see in this idiot?! And you too Crystal, what do you see?!"

The two looked opposite directions, blushes on their faces. Kiyoko sighed.

"Listen. I'll tell you the whole story, from the top, okay?"

...

"And that's what happened." Crystal panted. Kiyoko and Yukiko nodded their heads.

"I'll never do that to you, Yukiko. You know that." Crystal reassured her.

"Sorry Kiko, I didn't know you felt that way, but I love someone else, sorry." Natsu apologized, Yukiko smiled at him.

"It's fine! I know who you like anyways. I support your relationship choices." The blonde smiled sadly.

"My cheek's still stinging." Crystal glared at Kiyoko, she laughed nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry, just got a bit pissed off. You see, you both like the same person and I want you both to be happy."

"What?" Crystal and Natsu asked. Crystal gave Kiyoko a _"if-you-say-that-one-more-time-ill-end-you"_ look. Kiyoko kaughed.

"I mean, what? Hehe, come on Yukiko, let's go." Kiyoko pulled her sister by her hand and ran out the guild doors, leaving the two alone.

"Jeez. I didn't know she felt that way about me..." Natsu frowned, Crystal frowned as well.

Hopefully, Christmas will be better.

...

 **10:00am**  
 **December 25th, Christmas Day**  
 **Fairytail Guild**

...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The redhead woman cheered.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The rest of the members in the guild cheered along with her, Crystal chuckled lightly.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Crystal smiled to herself, walking out the guild when she told everyone **"Merry Christmas"**. She always spent Christmas by herself at home. She stepped foot out of the guild to be greeted with cold, frosty breeze kissing her face.

It wasn't snowing, it was just really cold like a rainy day. All the stores and stalls were closed for Christmas, most people would rather be inside with their families. It was like that for Crystal once.

Every year, on this same day, she would come running down the stairs of her mansion in her bunny slippers, going directly underneath the Christmas tree to see mountains of presents for her and her brother.

Zeref, her brother, would always be there too with her. Even though he was much, much older than Crystal, he'd always stoop down to her level of excitement on Christmas. Their blue and black stockings filled to the brim with presents that hung high upon the warm fire place.

She missed having her family on Christmas. Today was supposed to be a day filled with joy and happiness, but instead hers was filled with regret and painful memories. The bluenette sighed.

Natsu would always chase after her, dragging her back into the guild for Christmas or dragging her along with him to the others at one of their houses. Natsu never liked when she was alone, nevertheless on Christmas.

Crystal reached her house, a small smile came to her lips. It was decorated with colourful lights, a mistletoe right up by the door along with a snowman next to the door. She walked in, closing the door behind her and taking off her boots. She walked into the living room and froze in shock.

"YO CHRISSY!" Natsu greeted with a heartwarming grin. Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and their cats were on her couches. Some even helping themselves to her liquor cabinet.

Wait. How did they get here before her?

"YOU CAME HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Crystal picked up an empty beer bottle and smashed it against Natsu's head. None of the glass got stuck in his head but, oh boy, did that shit hurt.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE, DRINKING MY ALCOHOL AND SPRAWLED UP ALL OVER MY COUCHES?!" She yelled, a pink blush spread across her face.

"Did you really have to smash that bottle over my head though..?" Natsu deadpanned. Crystal's left eye twitched.

"Come on Crystal, don't be a big stick up the ass." Gray smiled at her, Juvia nodded in agreement. Gajeel was munching on some rice crackers she had in her cupboard, Levy scolding him for taking it without permission.

"Hey, last time we had it at my house." Lucy pointed out.

Wendy smiled. "Yeah! With Erza-san and the _"Guild Master Game"_..."

"That was terrifying."

"Come on! Have a drink with Onee-chan!" Erza giggled, giving her a cup and pouring some booze. Crystal sweatdropped.

"Someone's in the Christmas spirit this year."

"WHATCHA MEAN?! IM ALWAYS IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!"

"You had too much alcohol..."

"NO I HAVEN'T!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

"WHY ARE _YOUUU_ SCREAMING?!"

Crystal sighed. "Erza, are you happy?"

Erza smiled. "I'm happy!"

"Are you having fun?"

"Im having fun!"

Crystal snickered. "Are you drunk?"

"IM _DRUNKKK_!"

Crystal laughed at her friend's silliness, this was the first step before Erza turned pissed drunk. She enjoyed it.  
...

It's been a while since Crystal came home. Around 4:00pm. Everyone was chatting, laughing their asses off. The blue feline, Happy, had a fish wrapped in a red bow and nudged it to Carla, Wendy's white cat.

Carla looked at the fish and huffed, turning her head the other way. Happy frowned while Patherlily, Gajeel's black cat which looked like a pather, watching from afar. Happy pushed the fish further with his nose, meowing.

Carla looked at it again and gave up, taking the fish. She looked at the blue feline and smiled, licking his cheek. Happy meowed, sitting next to her, purring.

"Chrisssssyyy~" Natsu groaned. "I'm hungryyy~ I want Turkey!"

The bluenette rolled her eyes. "You know where the kitchen is, go and get it bitch."

Juvia giggled. "Crystal-chan. Be a thoughtful host and go and cook."

"But he lives here..."

"Crystal-chan... Juvia will help you as well."

Crystal's face turned white. "N-no! I'll go and cook!"

With that, Crystal dashed out the living room and ran into the kitchen. Juvia snickered.

"Works everytime."

"Nice going, Juvia." Natsu smiled.

...

 **6:00pm**

...

"Okay everyone! Dinner's ready!"

"FINALLY! TURKEY!"

"YAYY! SMELLS DELICIOUS, CRYSTAL!"

"Yummy, Crystal-san."

...

The pink haired male came out of the bathroom from doing his business after he had finished eating. Gray was in the Kitchen with Gajeel, getting some refreshments for themselves. Natsu walked into the living room, so did Gajeel and Gray. They all stood still, white.

Wendy was on the floor, her eyes all swirly. Lucy had her arms over Levy, them both laughing with drunken smiles. Erza was drinking, an angry look on her face. Juvia was crying like a baby and Crystal was on all fours, her jacket all opened half way out, exposing her clevage. She had a seductive smirk on her face.

"RUN FOR IT!" Gray and Natsu dashed for the exit but a beer bottle was thrown and smashed into the door, the two freezed.

"WHERE DO YOU ASSES THINK YOU'RE GOING?! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE YOUR DICKS UP YOUR ASSES!" Erza growled, a deadly aura around her. Juvia sobbed, wrapping her arms around Erza.

"Leave Juvia's Gray-sama aloneee!~ Leave him aloneeee!~" Juvia wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Levy laughed at Gajeel.

"G-gajeel... Pfft... W-why do you... pfft... Have no eyebrows?!" Levy bursted out laughing, rolling on the floors, clutching her sides. Gajeel sweatdropped.

"Natsuuuu~ Come here and makeout with meee~" Crystal purred. Natsu blushed. Crystal crawled towards him and got up, taking her jacket off and pulling down her strapless top down a bit, her big, milky boobs bouncing out.

Natsu's face turned red as he pulled back up her top, growling at her.

"C-crystal! You don't just do that!"

"B-but I pulled it down for chuuu~"

"Don't do it, Chrissy!"

Gray was watching out the window with Juvia, her sobbing a little quieter. She faced Gray.

"Gray-sama..."

"Yeah?"

She looked back out the window, watching the snow fall lightly, she frowned. The bluenette remembered some memories.

 _"Tell me Juvia... From the moment you were born, has ever been a point where you haven't brought gloom wherever you go?! Rain Woman!"_

Animated tears streamed down her face.

"It's snowing! It's sooo sadd!~" She wailed, wrapping her arms around him.

"LIKE I CARE!"

...

Erza looked at everyone, she missed Jellal. She growled.

"LET'S PLAY A GAMEEE~!" Crystal suggested.

"What game?"

"STRIP POKER! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "No."

She frowned. "But-"

"No!"

She pouted, folding her arms. "You all are no fun."

The blonde giggled. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah! That sounds good!"

"With stripping if you get a dare or truth that you don't wanna answer/do! You strip a piece of clothing and throw it out the window!" Crystal suggested, trying her best to make it convincing. They all agreed and sat down on the living room floor.

"Gajeel~ Truth or Dare?" Crystal snickered.

"Dare." He smirked. Crystal smirked as well.

"I DARE YOU TO STRIP ALL YOUR CLOTHES DOWN!" Crystal laughed at him, everyone gasped. The black haired man shrugged his shoulders, stripping off all his clothes. Levy, Lucy and Juvia all stood there shocked.

"T-this is fun..."

"Uhuh..."

Gray chuckled. "You girls got sobered up quickly."

"TRUTH OR DARE IS A GAME WHERE YOU CAN RELEASE YOUR _BIGGEST, DEEPEST_ DESIRES OUT!" Crystal pumped up her fist. Gajeel sweatdropped.

"So seeing me naked is your _biggest, deepest_ desire?"

"I just wanted to make sure that my girl, Levy, will be pleased with what she gets." Crystal shrugged her shoulders with a smile. Levy blushed.

"Chrissy-chan!"

"And for you, since you called my name, I'm daring you!" Crystal pondered a bit for a while. She got the idea and whispered it into her ear. Levy giggled and went to Gajeel.

She went closer into his face, Gajeel backing up abit. She went in closer and he closed his eyes. Levy went in closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Before bending her head downwards and snickering. Gajeel sweatdropped. He felt like an ass.

"Okay, my turn! Erza and Gray must embrace each other!~" Lucy cooed. Crystal shook her head.

"That was weak! You gotta go all hardcore! Natsu, I dare you to slap Gajeel's ass!" Crystal demanded him.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Natsu walked over to Gajeel and gulped. He raised his hand up in the air before he brought it down on Gajeel's butt. Erza sweatdropped.

"I cannot unseen what I just saw..."

"NATSJEEL CONFIRMED!" The bluenette shouted.

"Juvia thought this was truth or da-" Crystal went up in Juvia's face.

"YOU QUESTION _MY_ LOGIC, JUVIA?!"

"No! Juvi-"

"EHHHHH?"

"Nothing! Juvia said nothing! Juvia would never question Crystal-chan's logic!" Juvia yelled, tears streaming down her face. Crystal smiled.

"Now... Levy! I dare you to give a lap dance to Gajeel!"

"I'm not doing that!"

Crystal shook her head, tsking. "You know what happens when you back down from a dare~. Take off a piece of your clothing and throw it out the window!"

Levy muttered a curse under her breath, taking off the skirt she was wearing and threw it out the window, leaving her in only her shirt underwear. Crystal giggled evilly.

"Crystal's a scary drunk..." Natsu murmured. "She's more scarier than Erza when she's drunk..."

Erza nodded.

"Isn't she the seductive drunk?" Gray asked.

Crystal's ears twitched, overhearing what they said. She smirked.

"IS THAT SO?! WELL THEN! ERZA, GRAY AND NATSU! I DARE ALL OF YOU TO DANCE WHILE NAKED!"

Lucy sighed. "Dear God..."

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING FROM YOU, MISS _LUCY HEARTFILIA?!"_ Crystal glared at her. The hairs on her head straightened like pins.

"N-no ma'am!"

The three of them stripped themselves down and started doing little dances. Erza being the most awkward. Lucy and Wendy covered their eyes.

"Make it stoppp!"

Juvia smiled dreamily. "AHHH! Gray-sama's naked body! Juvia's so happy!~"

A devilish glint formed in the bluenette's eyes, an evil smirk on her face.

"Juvia! I dare you to go outside in only your underwear and shop for a skirt!"

"Juvia picks truth! She doesn't want a d-"

"I SAID... I DARE YOU! OR DO YOU WANNA TAKE OFF A PIECE OF YOUR CLOTHING?!"

"Juvia will go..." With that, she took off all of clothes except her undergarments and left.

"Okay Crystal." Lucy walked up to her. "That's enou-"

"FINE LUCY! I DARE YOU TO PULL YOUR SHIRT OVER YOUR BOOBS, EXPOSING YOU BACK AND GO ON ALL FOURS! ILL POUR HOT WAX ON YOUR BACK WHILR YOU MOAN!" The bluenette demanded, pointing at her.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded, backing away from Crystal's wrath. The blonde stood there awestruck, her whole face pale.

"THAT'S ENOUGH CRYSTAL!" The redhead shouted from across the room, Crystal faced her, narrowing her eyes.

"You dare stand against me, _Titana_?!"

"Damn right!" Erza placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the bluenette. "I dare you to go outside naked in the snow for 20 minutes!"

Crystal growled lowly as she sighed. She started taking off her top, then her jeans and then boots. She unhooked her bra and tossed it away along with her underwear.

"W-wait!" Gray ran up to her, hugging her.

"Erza was just yanking your chain! She didn-!"

"Let me go, you pervert little man!" She tried to prying him off but instead, she kicked him off and into the Christmas tree. Natsu laughed at him.

"I'll go!" She walked outside and slammed the door behind her.

...

Crystal stood outside her house, naked and shivering in the cold. She frowned lightly as the gentle snow from above touched her body. Her nose red, the tip of her fingers red and her knees as well. She could've backed down but she wasn't a wimp, she'd stay out here for 20 minutes.

"Crystal?"

The bluenette turned attention to the person who called her, a man with slightly, spiky black hair and ocean blue eyes stood there with a scarf, a furry jacket, long sleeved shirt, some pants and boots. Cold air blew out from her mouth as her face flushed.

She crouched down, attempting to cover up herself. Akise laughed.

"Isn't this a sight? What are you doing out in the cold naked? Had too much drinks with your friends, I presume?" Akise walked over to her, taking off his jacket and wrapped it around her body.

She looked at him, a small blush across her face. "U-um... Yeah... T-too many drinks..."

Crystal placed her arms through the sleeves and snuggled into it, Akise was bigger than her so it was hanging off her body. She sat on the step of her house, Akise sat next to her.

"How much drinks did you have to get that drunk to be out here in the cold?"

"I was dared to do it. I was too proud to back down from it." She murmured. Akise laughed a bit.

"That sounds like you." He dusted off the snow that was piling up on her head, she faced him.

The door behind them opened, a pink haired male came through. He looked down, his face turning white.

"Oh you." Akise narrowed his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Natsu shouted at the black haired man. Akise got up and growled at him.

"I WAS JUST PASSING THROUGH AND SAW CRYSTAL NAKED IN THE SNOW! WERE YOU THE IDIOT WHO DARED HER TO DO THAT?!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I CAME OUT HERE TO GET HER!"

Crystal sighed as she got up. Natsu looked at her, watching her up and down.

"Who's jacket is that?!"

"It's Akise's."

"TAKE IT OFFF!"

"No. It's warm."

Natsu faced Akise, growling at him. "Get the fuck outta here."

"I was just leaving anyways." Akise walked up to Crystal and smiled.

"Keep the jacket. And also, Merry Christmas." He kissed her on her cheek and walked away, leaving the bluenette confused. She found herself surprisingly blushing from that.

"Bastard." Natsu pouted. He turned his attention to Crystal.

"Come on inside Chrissy." Natsu smiled at her, Crystal looked at him.

She ran into his arms, crashing his lips against his. Natsu didn't hesitate, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. Pressing him up against his chest. She pulled away.

"What was that for?"

She pointed upwards, smirking. He looked up, seeing the mistletoe hanging above them. They both smiled at each other, Natsu looking deeply into her eyes. They were sparkling. Just like the night sky.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu." She smiled sweetly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Chrissy." Natsu smiled back at her.

They both locked lips once more underneath the light of the moon, the snow gently falling and coating the ground, making it white. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu forgot he left the door opened behind him, everyone saw what they were doing. They smirked.

"It's a Christmas miracle."

...

* * *

 **I'm late, I know. I'm not even going to make up any excuses. All that happened was my file corrupted and deleted all my data for this chapter which is why it's late. I'm really sorry on that.**

 **Nevertheless, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, well then hope you enjoyed your holidays. Merry late Christmas and...**

 **Happy New Year! :3 For 2017! :D**


	22. Happy New Year, my dear

**11:55pm**

 **December 31st, New year's eve.**

 **...**

The bluenette and pinkette stood on top of a roof on a random building for the Fairy Tail's New Years Festival, a celebration to invite the new year. It was few minutes till midnight, the fireworks show was going to go off soon. Crystal wore a light purple kimono, her silky, sky blue hair draping over her shoulder with a white flower at the base.

She had a bubble blower in her hand, watching the bubbles float in the air, some going down into the festival. Natsu smiled at her, he loved seeing her smile. She was so aborable when she was smiling.

"Just a two more minutes into the new year." Crystal said, looking at Natsu with a gentle smile. "Excited?"

"Yeah I am. This will signify our first New Year's Festival together. Well, as you remember." He grinned, Crystal pouted.

"Come on, don't bring up those sad memories of my amnesia. Be happy and smile!" The bluenette gave him a grin, dipping the bubble blower into some of the soapy water and watching it blow more bubbles.

"I really had fun today, Natsu. This festival was the best yet." Crystal admitted, blushing a bit. "Spending the day with you especially, was fun..."

Natsu chuckled a bit. "It was for me too. You eating so much cotton candy then getting sick after eating too much."

She nodded. "Yep! I still have the pictures of us from the photo booth we went in. Some with Erza and the others."

"Erza looked weird with two pigtails." Natsu cringed. Crystal laughed.

"I thought she looked cute."

It was one minute till midnight, the crowd below watching up to the sky and waited to start counting down from ten. Natsu went a bit closer to Crystal, she giggled.

"Here's to a new year..."

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"Wanna count down with them?" Natsu asked the bluenette. Crystal nodded.

"SEVEN!" Crystal and Natsu joined in.

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"One..." Natsu whispered as he pulled her face closer to his and softly pressed his lips onto hers, running his fingers through her hair making the white flower come out, dropping to the floor.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered. The colourful fireworks set off behind them, a perfect blend of yellow, orange, red, green, purple and blue bursting behind the couple, the colours shining on their hairs.

Natsu pulled away, smiling. Crystal smiled back as Natsu entangled his fingers into hers. She blushed.

"Happy New Year, Natsu."

"Happy New Year, Crystal."

They locked lips once more, a white haired woman peeking behind the door of the roof. She snickered as she snapped a picture on her phone.

"This is going in the guild's year book. Toast to the new year, my newly couple." Mirajane giggled.

...

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVEYONE! ^-^ I WANTED TO DO JUST A LITTLE MINI OF WHAT NEW YEARS WAS LIKE FOR THESE TWO ^-^. Note: this never happened. Gomen, I just wanted to write something sweet for the New Year. 2017! ^-^ So thank you all for your support and such, hope you have a wonderful New Year. :) Bye bye! :3**


	23. The City of Love!

**...Sorry for misspellings in French and whatnot, not fluent ^-^**

 **...**

 **2:00am**

...

* * *

Loud snoring could've been heard at the late hours of the night, the bluenette's eyes twitching with irritation as she covered her ears with a pillow, her eyes red from getting no sleep. Crystal groaned as she got out bed and took her pillow, walking into the guest room next to theirs.

She plopped down on the neatly made bed, finally trying to get some sleep before their flight to Paris. His snores could've been heard from the other room, Crystal screamed into her pillow. The bluenette groggily got up, stomping to their bedroom and glaring at Natsu's sleeping figure, her eyes twitching.

She growled. Why on all days must his snoring be so loud?! Crystal narrowed her eyes as she raised up her leg, aiming it at his back. She kicked her leg, sending the pinkette flying back into the wall. Natsu yelped.

"What the fuck?!" Natsu grunted, rubbing his mid back as he sat up. He turned his head to face what had hit him, a blue haired woman towering over him with redish eyes that were twitching, gritted fangs and fists clenched.

Natsu laughed nervously. "U-um..."

"Natsu..." She started. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU SNORE SO LOUD?! ON THIS DAY OF ALL DAYS! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP SO I CAN FEEL REFRESHED FOR OUT TRIP AND YOU HERE CAME WITH YOUR OUT OF FUCKING TIMING SELF, SNORING LIKE A FUCKING BEAST! I CANT TAKE IT! OH, MY GOD! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_ "

Natsu's face turned slightly annoyed. "Jeez, do you have to be so loud first thing in the morning?"

Something in her brain snapped.

"IF YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING LIVE HERE, I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT, WHENEVER I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT OKAY?! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

Never make Crystal lose sleep. Note to self, never let Crystal lose sleep. Natsu tensed up.

"Yes..."

"Now-"

There was a loud knock at the door downstairs, she groaned as she stomped down the stairs, she opened the door with a pissed face.

"What?!"

She startled her next door neighbour, her expression changed to apologetic when she knew what he was here for. She bowed in apology and with that, the neighbour left with a warning.

"What a fucking way to start the day."

...

 **5:00am**

...

The cold breeze of the early morning, heavy feet anf light feet slapping against the wet asphalt, a light rainfall fell around 4:00am and now it was a bit cooler, the place was starting to brighten up a bit. Crystal and Natsu running to the airport with their suitcases. Crystal was the most excited.

She always wanted to go to Paris. She always thought that she would find true love in Paris.

Not like she needs to anyways. She had Natsu.

Even though he doesn't know about her feelings.

She'll tell him sooner or later. Or never. Who knows?

As they were running, Crystal glanced to her left, seeing a mysterious figure in a black cloak. She arched an eyebrow at the person, the person looked like a man telling from the figure, about 6"1, looking to weigh around 230- 250 pounds.

He kept looking at her. She stopped and stared back at him, making her fall behind a bit.

"The hell?" She squinted her eyes a bit, pushing up her glasses so she could try to make out the man's facial features. All she could see was a big lopsided grin, a shadow covered his nose and eyes.

Natsu came walking back to get her. He groaned.

"Come onnn~" Natsu looked in her direction, seeing her staring at the man. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno," She admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's go see."

The couple walked to the man who stood there. Crystal was 5"6, Natsu was 5"9 so they both had to look up to him.

"U-um... Are you lost or something, Sir?" Crystal asked. The man chuckled.

"No no. I saw you were going towards the direction of the Paris, France plane. I'm going there as well."

Crystal immediately covered her mouth, wanting to puke all over the place. Her eyes widening as she got a strange sense of deja vo. This man's voice... And his smell!

"Chrissy, you okay?" Natsu asked her with concern. She coughed as she released her hand from her mouth, clearing her throat.

"Is something the matter?" The man asked, grinning.

His voice sounded so much like...

Taskimada's voice. Deep and sinister. His smell, smelt like... Hers? But more muskier. Why did he have the same smell? In a way they had the same smell, only one attribute.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked. The man chuckled at her, giving her a grin before walking away, blending into the crowd of people at the airport.

She had a strange feeling... A gut feeling to go chase after him. But ignored it and went off to go check out the baggage and go to the plane where the others waited for them.

That decision she made. Affected everyone in the whole of France.

Possibly all the other countries.

Maybe even the world.

...

* * *

 **On the plane**

 **5:10am**

...

Crystal sat uneasy in her seat, her stomach in twists as she felt like she made the biggest mistake of her life. That person made her feel uncomfortable.

He smelt of strawberries, a bit of smoke and... ever so slightly of blood. His grin sent chills down her spine. She tried to take her mind of it by reading a book or texting her friends but it didn't work.

Natsu was sleeping on her lap, Erza eating her strawberry cake with her legs crossed, Gray sleeping of Juvia's shoulder, making her have hearts in her eyes. Wendy had headphones in listening to music. Lucy was reading a romance novel while drinking some punch that the air hostess brought.

Nobody noticed her uneasiness, she tapped her foot recklessly, bitting her nails and sweat dripping down her face. Crystal took a deep breath and tried to get some sleep since they had a long while to go still. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the glass window of the plane.

...

The bluenette was lying down on gold grass, cool air passing over her body. She fluttered open her dark blue eyes, confused by where she was. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around and seeing nothing but golden grass for miles. She looked up, a blue sky with clouds, the bright warm sun shining down upon her.

"This is a dream."

A gentle voice said. Crystal turned to her right to see a woman with short sky blue hair and red eyes wearing a white dress who was also barefooted. She smiled at Crystal.

"Nice to see you again, big sis. Like my hair? I got it cut." Yuri giggled. Crystal smiled.

"Hello Yuri. Why are you in my dream?"

Yuri crouched down to where she was sitting. "You're making Mommy worry. Stop it."

Crystal raised a brow at the bluenette. "Making her worry? How?"

"I came to say this." Yuri glared at her. "Whatever gut feeling you have, get rid of it. That man has nothing to do with you."

"You know something..."

"I know alot of things, big sister. I know that man. And he knows you, more than you know yourself. Go near him and you'll be dealing with forces you have no control of."

"Wha-?"

"Just because my spirit moved on from your body, doesn't mean I can't come into your dreams and talk to you. Which is why I'll put a memory to make you forget."

...

 _"It's not nice to do that, Mirajane!" The nine year old Crystal yelled in anger, her face red and cheeks puffed. She had just came back from another short mission, upon her coming to the guild, the pink haired boy and white haired girl were arguing._

 _She overheard her yelling about Igneel isn't coming back for him, making Natsu run off in tears and anger. Mirajane snickered._

 _"All I'm doing is telling the truth. Did I get his poor girlfriend angry?"_

 _Crystal clenched her hands into fists. "All you're doing is being a big jerk!"_

 _Mirajane gasped, looking hurt. "It is the truth! There would be a reason if he left Natsu! Obviously he didn't want to take care of him anymore!"_

 _"You're wrong! You knoe hoe sensitive Natsu is when it comes to Igneel! You're just a big bully, Mirajane! What if we talked about how you got ran out of the village you lived in because they thought you were a demon?!"_

 _Mirajane gasped, gritting her teeth. "I-"_

 _"What?! You what?! We never talk about how Erza was a slave to building a tower and being sold on a sex market after she escaped, or how Gray lost his teacher to darkness or how my family got murdered and I was sold on a sex market as well!"_

 _"Listen to me, you little brat! I went through what he went through, I'm just telling him the cold, hard tru-"_

 _"Shut up, Mirajane! Natsu's still getting over the fact that Igneel left him! It's not like he can just get over it with just a snap of the fingers!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes._

 _"We all still have fresh wounds of our family memories! We should support each other instead of rubbing it in each other's faces!" Crystal looked to the side, a light blush forming on her face._

 _"And yes, you did get his girlfriend angry..." With that, the bluenette took off. Mirajane stood there in shock, her little sister walking up behind her._

 _"Mira-nee? Are you okay?" Lisanna asked. A red haired girl came walking through the open doors of the guild, glaring at Mirajane._

 _"The hell did you do to Crystal? I saw her running off in tears." Erza hissed._

 _"Why must you automatically assume it's me, you red haired sadist?" Mirajane frowned._

 _"Go apologize."_

 _..._

 _The bluenette ran through the trees, tripping on a few logs and rocks. Natsu always came to these woods to be alone or to go fishing since there was a river nearby. She ran in the direction of the river and saw the pink haired male sitting near the river, skipping stones across the water._

 _Crystal smiled as she ran up to him, panting when she finally arrived. "N-natsu, are you okay?"_

 _Natsu didn't answer._

 _"Natsu?" Crystal tapped him on his shoulder, making him flinch and throwing his hand back to hit the person but she dodged it. He gasped when he saw who it was._

 _"C-crystal?" Natsu blushed and turned away. His eyes were all puffy red, faded tear streaks were still on his cheeks. Crystal frowned as she sat down next to him._

 _"Don't listen to Mirajane, okay? Igneel wi-"_

 _"Why did he leave me..?" Natsu murmured. Crystal moved closer and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly._

 _"Igneel left for a good reason, Natsu. Igneel loved you alot and I'm sure he'll come back." Crystal smiled. "But in the meantime... I'll stay by your side, forever."_

...

The memory faded away and as soon as it did, Crystal woke up. She sat up straight and stretched out her arms, yawning in the process. Crystal lookrd down at her lap, the fire assassin still sleeping on her lap, facing her stomach.

Crystal smiled softly, running her fingers through his soft locks of pink hair. Natsu groaned in his sleep, but it was a groan of satisfaction. Maybe he liked when she did that.

"But in the meantime... I'll stay by your side, forever..." She reapeated the same words that that her younger self said.

"Attention all passengers. Six more hours till we land." All the people groaned in frustration.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience."

Crystal sighed. "Well, I guess we have more time on the plane still. I should wake Natsu to tell him."

The sky blue haired woman lightly shook Natsu's head, trying to get him to wake up. He just groaned and turned his head the other way. Crystal smirked. She placed her index finger in her mouth and sucked on it before pulling out, saliva connection from her tongue to her finger.

She giggled as she stuck it into Natsu's ear, making him jolt up.

"Ahhhhh! What the fuck?!" He yelled, the nearby passengers shushed him. Natsu looked at the bluenette next to him who was snickering evilly.

"You little piece of shit at the side of the road."

"Well you weren't waking up. The plane will land in abput six hours." Crystal said. Natsu groaned and plopped back down on her lap, letting sleep consume him once more.

...

 **6 hours later.**

...

"Oshiete yo, shiete yo, sono shikumi wo..." The bluenette sang softly. Nodding her head to the music. She hummed the rest of the song while passing her fingers through Natsu's hair.

"Attention all passengers. The plane will be landing, please take all your luggage and exit the plane in a orderly fashion. Thank you for flying with Fiore Airlines."

Crystal smiled. "Finally. Come on everyone."

...

Once everyone was off the plane, Crystal looked around in amazement.

"PARIS! THE CITY OF LOVE! AHHH!" Crystal cheered with heart in her eyes, drool coming from her mouth.

"RIGHT?!" Lucy cheered along with her. "ALL THE ROMANCE NOVELS I'M GOING TO RIGHT!"

"YESSSS! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Mavis help us all..." Natsu sweatdropped.

"This will be really fun." Wendy cooed.

"Juvia thinks we should checked into a hotel before we go anywhere." Juvia suggested, Erza nodded.

"Yes we should. We're definitely not sleeping on the streets for our vacation."

The sky haired bluenette giggled. "No need to worry about that! The Princess paid for a Vacation home for us! She said it's as big as a mansion!"

Natsu grinned. "Oh Chrissy, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Natsu pulled her over to him, them both backing away from the others to get some privacy.

"We're definitely going to see the Eiffel Tower, right?!" Lucy exclaimed. Gray chuckled.

"Of course."

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MAGICAL!"

"Hate to break it to Love Rival but this isn't one of her romance novels..."

"Come on, Juvia. Let Lucy have her fun. We're here to enjoy ourselve-"

"FUCK NO! HELL FUCKING NO!" The bluenette shouted. Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Gray turned to look at the furious sky blue haired maiden.

"Pleaseeee~" Natsu whined. Crystal turned away from him and walked to the others.

"What the hell Crystal? You're making a scene." Gray glared at her, Crystal had a bright blush on her face, her arms folded over her chest.

"Natsu asked me to do something that I won't ever tolerate!"

"What is it, Crystal-chan?"

"Training."

Erza looked at her confused. "And what's so bad about that?"

Crystal's face turned red, pouting slightly. "Imitate training... Like teaching sexual acts and going on dates and stuff..." She mumbled. Gray laughed but was gutted at his side with Wendy's elbow, making him shut up.

"Apparently, Mirajane was suppose to teach him but she "passed" it onto me." Crystal reached into her pocket, taking out her phone and scrolling through her contacts, stopping at the name "Mira :3". She dialed it and put hologram on.

The called picked up, a white haired woman with blue eyes was smiling. She giggled.

 _"Arrived in Paris already?"_

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "What's this about "training" I have to give to Natsu?"

Mirajane giggled slyly _. "This training is preparing him to propose to a girl he likes. No, loves. You'll be teaching him about how to go on dates with girls, hoe to act on a date with the girl anddddd mostly..."_

Mirajane smirked. "... _How to have sex with a girl. You'll be teaching him what a G-spot is, kissing, blowjobs, handjobs, the clitoris and etc. You know the rest. Since I'm not there, you'll be doing it for me!"_

Erza and Lucy looked at each other, nodding. They knew what this was about already.

"But Mira-"

 _"You don't want to have to deal with "Satan Soul Mirajane", now, do you?"_ The white haired woman asked, titling her head in fake innocence. The hairs on Crystal's neck stood up straight like pins.

"N-no! I'll do it!" Crystal's answer made Natsu smile.

 _"Great! Talk to you later, buh-bye!"_ The call hung up, leaving Crystal stunned with the phone in her hand. Her whole body white.

"So, we should go and get started right away! It's only for a week!" Natsu grinned happily, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers into hers. Crystal's face heated up.

"What are you doing?!"

"This is what couples do right? You're my girlfriend for the week!"

"This is too rich." Gray pulled out his phone, taking a picture at the couple and snickered, sending the picture to Mirajane and some other people at the guild.

"You better delete that picture you piece of icy shit." Crystal hissed.

"That's enough, you two." Erza interrupted. "Where's the house, Crystal?"

"It's near the Eiffel Tower, well the same street as it. Champ de Mars, 12 Avenue Anatole France. I believe I said that right..."

"Juvia knows where that is." The blue haired woman volunteered. "Juvia visited Paris when she was younger, when she was in Phantom Lord."

"Let's go then!"

"Hai!"

...

The assassins finally arrived to the Vacation House that the Princess rented for them. There was a lot of glass windows, two floors, a curled stairs leading to the second floor. They all had rooms together, Gray and Juvia in one. Natsu and Crystal in another, Lucy, Erza and Wendy in another one as well.

All the rooms had the same carpet, a light blue. Pictures hung upon the walls, unique designs all around the house. The sky haired woman started to unpack all her clothes, putting them into the closet and drawers. She sighed.

"So... What are we gonna do first?" The pink haired man asked. Crystal plopped down on the bed, placing on hand over her eyes.

"I dunno. I'm tired..." Crystal whined. Natsu sat down next to her.

"I say we just go out and have fun for today, like a "date". We eat, drink, have fun. If we have more time, we could even go see the Eiffel Tower." Natsu laid down next to her. "How's that?"

"Sounds good... But why me? Why did Mirajane pick me to do training? These things are embarrassing..." Her cheeks heated up.

"I wanna be able to let my girlfriend have the best time with me of her life. Maybe get married, even have some kids and such." Natsu smiled gently, moving some hair away from her face and placing it behind her ears. Crystal removed her hand from her face, pushing up her glasses.

"Who's the girl? Anybody I know?"

"Of course. You know her very, very well." Natsu smirked.

"That's such a vague answer. Come on, spill the beans."

"Okay okay, I'll describe her." Natsu placed up his fingers. "She's beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring, amazing, badass, scary at times, sweet, generous-"

"Okay, that's enough." Crystal chuckled, sitting up. "She sounds nice."

"She is. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I'm happy you found someone who loves you for you, Natsu. I really am." The bluenette got up, exiting the room and going downstairs to take a shower before leaving. Natsu laughed to himself.

 _"I just described you, dumbass."_

The pink haired assassin got up, going into another closet and taking out a red shirt, black jeans and his boots. He took off what he was currently wearing and started to get dressed until a knock came to the door.

"What is is?" The fire assassin groaned, taking off his current shirt off him.

"Natsu, open up. It's me, Erza."

He sighed. "Come in."

The door opened, a red haired woman walked in and closed the door behind her, she sat down on the bed, unfazed by his current dressing.

"We need to talk about Crystal and this... _"Training"_."

"Yeah, what about it?" Natsu asked, taking off his dark blue jeans he was wearing and threw them to the side, leaving him in only his boxers.

Titania frowned. "You all about that stuff already, don't you?"

Natsu stopped for a moment, smirking to himself before putting on his pants. "And what if I do?"

"That's not right Natsu... And you know it. You shouldn't make Crystal do all these embarrassing things because you can't keep your dick in your pants." Erza got up and folded her arms.

"Who said I couldn't keep it in my pants? I'm not Gray. I just wanted to have this week all to her and I alone... Being very close with each other.. Is that too much to ask?"

"Natsu... I know you have feelings for her but this isn't right way to go. All I'm saying is... You make the right choices with her." With those words, the scarlet haired woman walked out the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Ppft." Natsu scoffed. "Like I'm going to do anything that'll hurt her. Erza's loosing it."

The door opened again, a sky blue haired woman walking in with her hair tied up into a messy bun, a white towel wrapped around her naked body. She sighed in satisfaction.

"The hot water was great. So, if you don't mind... Go outside so I can change my clothes."

"Nope." Natsu said, putting on his boot. "I've seen you naked before, what's the problem?"

Crystal glared at him. "A girl needs her privacy. If you want this girl to like you, she needs privacy."

"But-"

"Go. Now."

"Fine, fine." Natsu slipped on the next boot and walked out the room. Crystal rolled her eyes as she threw her towel on the bed, going into the closet and picking out a casual outfit. She took out a white and blue thin strap top with a pocket that had a heart on it.

A blue short jeans and some ankle boots. She hurriedly put on her underwear first then started to put on her clothes. The pants, the top then the boots, she grabbed her brush and tied her hair up into one ponytail. The bluenette grabbed her purse and phone and headed out.

Crystal walked out the room and was heading downstairs but stepped back when she heard Erza and Natsu talking. Erza looked really upset.

"I want you to call it off." Erza told him.

"I told you what I wanted already, Erza. It's just a date, you really think I'm going to hurt her?"

"How can I know that when you've been keeping your _secret_ away from everyone for so long?"

Crystal gasped softly, trying to listen more.

"I didn't know what you all would think. That's why I didn't tell you."

Erza sighed. "I trust you Natsu. Go on ahead and have fun, we are here to relax afterall. Be back before dark, okay?"

"Thanks Erza."

Erza nodded and walked downstairs. Crystal came out from behind the door and acted like she heard nothing. She smiled at the pinkette.

"Ready?" Natsu asked, she nodded and they both went downstairs, leaving the Vacation Home.

...

The fresh and sweet aroma caught the sky blue haired woman's nose, making her moan in delight. She drifted her eyes to the source, a stand with two vendors, a man and a young girl. The two walked over to them, holding hands.

"Bonjour, belle-dame!" The man greeted. Crystal titled her head to the side, she only knew what "Bonjour" meant. Honestly, why come to Paris when she doesn't know how to speak French?

The young girl who had light blonde hair, almost white and blue eyes. She giggled.

"He said, "Hello, beautiful lady."." The girl told her. Crystal blushed a bit, Natsu squeezed her hand tighter.

"Que désirez-vous?" The man asked, pointing to all the wide varieties of pastries and pies. Natsu had his eyes glued on a crescent shaped pastry.

"What would you like?" The girl translated. Crystal pointed to different puffs that was filled with white filling, yellow and brown.

"Cream puff?"

"Yes!" Crystal cheered. The woman told him something in French and he nodded.

"Which one? Chocolate, Whipped Cream-"

"Whipped Cream!~"

The man took out the one that was filled with white filling with tonsils, Crystal smiled brightly.

"5 Euro equals please." The blonde haired girl said. Crystal released Natsu's hand and went in her purse, taking out a bill with a 10 on it. She only had 100's and 500's. The Princess did fund them afterall. She handed it to the blonde.

The girl went under the stand and took out 5 Euro equals and handed it to the man.

" Voici votre monnaie. Voulez-vous un sac?" The man gave Crystal the money and she placed it back into her purse.

"Would you like a bag, miss?" The blonde asked her. Crystal shook her head and took the puff from the man, walking away and leaving Natsu behind. Natsu pointed to the crescent shaped pastry and he payed for it, catching up to he bluenette.

"I'm buying this the whole time we're here." Crystal took another bite. Natsu already ate his own.

"Did you buy something?"

"Yep, I think she called it a croissant. She said it's usually eaten for breakfast."

"Oh cool. Paris food is so yummy." Crystal took the last bite and had whipped cream on fingers, she was going to lick it off until Natsu grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Boyfriend things." Natsu placed her longest finger inside his mouth, sucking on it. Crystal gasped, her face becoming red with embarrassment.

"Natsu! We're in public!"

He released her finger from his mouth with a "pop" sound. Going unto her index finger and lick up the base and up. Crystal covered her mouth, attempting to keep her mouth shut. He let go of her hand and smirked at her.

"Done."

"B-baka..."

...

The couple entered a clothing store, Crystal's eyes beamed as they separated, looking at all the clothes. The bluenette passed her fingers through the clothing racks, none really catching her eye that much.

"Need any help?" A voice asked behind her, she jumped and looked behind her. A girl with short black hair and brown eyes stood before her, she was wearing a plaid skirt and a white top, white flats and a little hat.

"You scared me!" Crystal giggled, turning around fully. "I'm just looking."

"You speak English?! Ah yes! Finally!" The girl cheered. "I've been speaking French for so long, I think I forgot how to even act around a person who speaks English."

The bluenette laughed. "Work here?"

"Yep! I'll be flying back out in December. I'm from America, where are you from?"

"Japan." Crystal chirped. The girl's jaw dropped as she gripped Crystal's shoulders.

"You are?! Really?!"

"Y-yes-"

"Tell me! Is Japan like Anime?!"

"N-not reall-"

"AHHH YOU STUTTERED, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" The girl released her, jumping up and down excitingly.

"I've always wanted to meet someone from Japan! My crush and I! She and I-"

"She?"

A silence weighed in the air between them, the girl's face flushed as she looked the other direction.

"Y-yes..."

Crystal smiled at her. "You're a lesbian?"

She nodded slowly, waiting for the words she dreaded to hear.

"That's okay! No need to act like that in front of me, I support the LGBT community."

The black haired girl gasped. "You do?!"

"Yes, I-" Crystal was stopped by an embracing hug, the girl hugged her tightly as she sniffled.

"Thank you! Many people think that's it's wrong to like someone of the same gender..." Crystal rubbed the top of the girl's head gently.

"Whoever think it's disgusting, can go fuck themselves."

"What's your name? I'm Lucia." The girl released her, putting out her hand.

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you, Lucia-chan." Crystal shook her hand. Lucia screamed softly in excitement. She wasn't allowed to yell in the store.

"You called me, _"Lucia-chan"_! Ahhh!"

"Oiii, Chrissy!" The pink haired male called out for her, walking towards the two. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the black haired girl, taking Crystal's hand in his. Crystal blushed.

"Hi there, little girl."

"I'm 18, FYI." Lucia hissed, folding her arms.

"No need to be rude. I just came to get my girlfriend." Natsu boasted proudly, earning him a slap across his arm.

"We should get going. Bye, bye, Lucia!" The bluenette waved, walking out the store.

"Bye! Come again soon!"

...

Crystal walked out, smiling like a kid in a candy story. Natsu chuckled.

"What are you so smiley about?" He teased, swinging their joinee hands forwards and backwards.

"Oh nothing."

It wasn't long for them to go into a cafe, ordered some drinks and left to go to a nearby park. The sat on the benches, watching kids play with their parents and such, talking about any topic they could think of till it was noon. Around 7:00pm they were still there.

The half moon was out, stars shining brightly. Crystal's sleeping head resting upon Natsu's shoulder, making him look down at her sleeping face with a smile. He brushed his fingers against her soft, rosey cheeks gently.

Today was a good day, it was time for them to go home. Natsu got up and rested Crystal's head on the bench without waking her up. He stretched his arms and went down to pick up Crystal, placing the bluenette on his back as he continued to walk out the deserted park.

It was around 10 minutes the pink haired assassin was walking, he knew where the Vacation Home was so he had no trouble getting back. He finally arrived there a few minutes later, some of the lights were on. He opened the doors, he was surprised they were open.

He locked it and walked up the stairs to meet Wendy sitting at the top step, headphones in her ears. The blue haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Natsu-san, Crystal-san, you're back. Hiya!~" Wendy greeted. Crystal turned her head the other way and snuggled into his neck.

"Hey Wendy, Crystal's sleeping right now. Where is everyone?"

"Gray-san and Juvia-san left a few hours ago, Lucy-san and Erza-san went out to buy groceries for us. So it's just me here, I made sure to lock all the doors and windows." Wendy explained, taking out her headphones.

"The front door was open." Natsu sweatdropped.

"It was? Oops..."

"I'm going to take Crystal upstairs."

"I'll be waiting here for the others to come back."

The pinkette opened the door to their bedroom, seeing the place all cleaned up and a red envelope on the bed. He walked towards the bed and placed Crystal down where he took the envelope and opened it. There was a note written in blue ink.

 _"Dear Natsu and Crystal,_  
 _If you're reading this, this means you're home and we haven't arrived yet. Lucy and I went to the grocery store to get some groceries for the time being we're here, that's alot so it may take some time for us to get back. There's food in the fridge for you both, Gray and Juvia as well. Just heat it up. We'll be back before 8._

 _-Erza and Lucy"_

Natsu placed the note and envelope on the small table beside their bed, Natsu sighed as he took off his shirt and shoes, placing them inside the closet. He looked at Crystal again, watching her chest rise up and down slowly. The pinkette smiled.

"Great day, huh?" He sat down next to her. "Tomorrow will be better, promise." He bent down slowly, kissing her forehead.

"Promise you that."

 **...**

 **HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK, HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN ^-^. THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT SO LATE, SORRY. NEXT TIME, I'LL NOT PUT A DARE BECAUSE I CAN'T STICK TO IT :V. NEXT CHAPTER, YOU GUYS DECIDE, "INTIMACY", "DATES", OR "LESSONS". PICK ONE ^^. Or not, I could always pick for myself. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, thanks for the support and follows and favorites! Byeee! :3💗**


	24. Kisses and Stalkers

...

 **9:00am**

* * *

"Wake up!" The scarlet haired woman yelled at the half awake bluenette sprawled across the soft bed. Crystal groaned and swatted her hand, signaling Erza to go away.

"Crystal Dragnela. If you don't get up, you're not getting breakfast."

The bluenette sat up, her sky blue hair in a mess, her eyes drooping as she had a frown on her face. Anime people woke up with perfect hair but Crystal was not one of them.

"Make me."

"Okay, I'll make you." Erza walked out the door, Crystal could've heard her footsteps walking down the stairs. She smiled and plopped back down onto the pillow. The bluenette heard heavy footsteps and light footsteps enter the room, a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"Chrissy, morning."

Crystal got up, pouting. "Go away."

"I'll leave this to you, Natsu." Erza tapped the pinkette's shoulder and proceeded to exit the room. Natsu grinned when she closed the door.

"Today's imitate training!" Natsu cheered, Crystal rolled her eyes.

"You need your breakfast Chrissy. Now come on, I'm starving."

"Well go. Who's stopping you?" Crystal puffed her cheeks, folding her arms. Natsu sat down next to her.

"You. I'm not eating without you... Babe." He smirked. Crystal blushed at that, looking off into another direction, trying to avoid his gaze. She's usually cat called by random men and such but from Natsu? It made her heart race.

"D-don't c-call me that..."

"You're so cute when you stutter... Sweetie.~"

"S-stop... It's embarrassing..."

"We'll be doing more embarrassing things today anyways, so get use to it." Natsu got up. "Now come on or I'll drag you."

Crystal smiled. "I'd like to see you try that."

"Heh, challenge excepted."

...

A black haired male entered the kitchen in only his boxers, yawning as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. The bright, yellow sun shining through the white clouds that reflected off the window. He trailed his dark blue eyes towards the sapphire blue haired woman in a pink apron flipping something black.

Wait... Something black? A burnt smell filled his nose as he raised an eyebrow at her. It was too early fot this.

Gray walked towards her, looking over her shoulder to see circular black things on the stove sizzling.

"Morning, Gray-sama." Juvia chirped.

"Mornin' Juvia. What's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's pancakes!"

Gray sweatdropped. "You're cooking breakfast for everyone?"

The bluenette nodded. "These are almost done."

"I think when it turns black, it's overdone..."

"HELPPPPPP!" A loud shriek was heard from the both of them, an eerie sound of nails dragging across the polished flooring and grunting. A pink haired male was hold the bluenette by her two legs, dragging her along the floor towards the kitchen, Crystal clawing unto the floor for dear life.

Juvia and Gray sweatdropped.

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet! Or taken a shower! Lemme go!"

"You're making excuses! Come on before Erza kicks both of our asses!"

Suddenly, the bluenette kicked him off her and ran into the kitchen with the words he said. She sat at the dining table like an obedient little girl.

The blonde woman and dark blue haired girl were walking down the stairs, rubbing their eyes as Erza followed behind them.

Once they were all downstairs, they all sat at the dining table, waiting for breakfast. Juvia took all the pans and placed the contents unto plates and poured a white substance into a bowl.

She placed all on the table for them and the bowl for Lucy. She sat down and smiled.

"Eat up! Juvia worked hard on this!"

Everyone had white looks on their faces, dreading to eat what the hell was that in front of them. Natsu picked up a chunk of a black, squishy thing that was practically dripping in oil and butter.

"What is this?" He wrinked his nose at the smell.

"Scrambled eggs!"

"THE HELL?!"

"Natsu..." Crystal hissed with a warning tone. "We'll eat this lovely breakfast Juvia made for us. On three."

Everyone picked up a piece off their plates, looking at it in horror.

"One..." Everyone placed it by their mouths.

"Two..." They opened their mouths.

"Three!" They all shoved it inside their mouths, chewed quickly and their faces turned all colours of the rainbow. Crystal struggled to keep down a chunk of "pancakes" in her mouth.

Wendy passed out, Natsu and Gray had their forks in their mouths, eyes white while their cheeks were puffed.

"Nuph!" Crystal yelled with food in her mouth as she saw the two men trying to vomit it back out. She shoved more food down their throats as she swallowed hers just barely.

"Eat it!"

"Arghhhh!" Natsu's face turned all colours then stopped at white when he fell to the floor. Gray pounded his fists on the table, trying to swallow his girlfriend's food.

"Come on, you stubborn bastard! Keep it down!" Gray yelled to himself.

The blonde haired woman spit out the white substance she had in front of her. She sticked out her tongue in disgust.

"Juvia? What did you put in this white porridge?!"

"That was white porridge?" Erza asked.

"Juvia added white flour, white onions-"

"WHITE PORRIDGE DOESN'T CONTAIN EVERYTHING WHITE!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia's sorry! This is the first time Juvia's ever had to make breakfast!"

Erza was making excuses not to eat, like not bwing hungry or this wasn't her type of food. Gray was having the struggle of his life, trying to swallow down a bit of those things Juvia called "breakfast". Natsu was white on the floor, Lucy was busy getting the taste out of her mouth and Crystal just sat there.

Wendy passed out a long time ago. The bluenette sighed.

"How about I made breakfast-"

Everyone jolted up and surrounded Crystal, looking at her with pleading faces.

"PLEASE!"

"O-okay..."

...

A while passed when Crystal was making another breakfast for everyone. A tall stack of golden brown pancakes were on a white plate, maple syrup dripping down along with a square of butter on top. Lots of croissants filled with mozzarella cheese and sliced ham on a large plate as well.

A plate of bacon and another plate with scrambled and sunny side up eggs. The pink haired man eyed down the food hungrily.

"Can I eat now?"

"I'm not finished yet!"

Natsu pouted ad he folded his arms.

"Juvia's sorry." Juvia apologized, bowing her head down in shame.

"It's okay, Juvia. You're learning." Erza patted her back with a smile.

The bluenette who was in a white apron came with two large plated that held cups of coffee and tea. She set it down on the table, took off the apron and threw it off. Crystal down and sighed in exhaustion.

"Okay. Dig in everyone."

"I think I'll sit this one out." The young sky dragonslayer assassin said, rubbing the top of her head. She grabbed a croissant and a cup of tea, walking into the living room to watch TV.

Everyone ate the food happily, Natsu eating most of it and Gray fighting him for it.

"Guys... Don't fight." Crystal sweatdropped, seeing food thrown around and fists flying.

"I have to say, I really enjoy eating your cooking." The scarlet haired woman complimented. Crystal's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Aww come now, I'm not that good at cooking..."

"Not that good?!" Natsu gawked in disbelief, shoving his hand onto Gray's forehead to keep him back, Gray grabbing Natsu's mouth and stretching it.

"I could eat your food everyday!"

"Haii!"

"Juvia should learn from Crystal-sensei."

"Juvia... No..."

...

Wendy sat in the living room, flipping through the channels. Trying to find something decent to watch while eating her cheese and ham filled croissant, sipping chocolate tea.

"There's nothing really good on..."

The doorbell rang, making her put down the remote and went towards the door. Seems that nobody else heard it. She opened the door to see a man in a mailman's outfit, looking about 6'1, his hat covering his features. She looked up to the man.

"Mail, for Crystala Dragnela." He said in such a deep voice, handing Wendy the white envelope. He walked away without another word, smirking slightly. Wendy closed the door and walked into the kitchen where the table was. Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Juvia already left.

"Crystal-san, you have mail."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow. "What? Mail? Okayyy?"

Wendy walked over to her, giving her the mail. Crystal eyed the mysterious envelope suspiciously as she teared at the side of it and the contents came pouring out.

It was pictures... Of herself?

Crystal picked up the pictures, judging by how they were taken, someone was hiding while taking pictures of her. One of when she was in the airport, going on the plane, when she was sleeping on the plane and so worth.

Whoever this person was... Followed her. _Stalking_ her.

She chuckled, thinking it was a joke someone played on her. _"Probably a joke, yeah..."_

The last picture made her blood crawl, goosebumps formed all over her arms as she stared at the last one. It was her room from outside, when she was changing to go out with Natsu. She was in her underwear.

The thing that made her blood crawl was...

Everyone was in the house at that time. Crystal put the pictures back into the envelope and walked upstairs into Natsu and her room, placing the envelope on the bed and going back downstairs.

"Wendy! I'm going to take a shower!" Crystal shouted to the blue haired girl as she walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

She sighed, going by the sink where her toothbrush and toothpaste were. She picked up her light blue toothbrush and pasted some of the fresh, minty toothpaste on it.

After she was finished brushing her teeth, her fangs pearly white, she stripped off all her clothes and went over to the shower. She opened the shower curtain to see a pink haired male standing there, bared as well.

Crystal blushed, attempting to cover her up her bared breasts and other parts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! **GET OUTTTT!"**

A dark chuckle came from the pinkette's lips, sending a shiver down Crystal's spine. Natsu smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"You're my girlfriend for the week."

"I'm your _trainer_ for the week."

"Nevertheless, I'm going to see your body anyways, so why cover it up?" Natsu removed her other hand that was covering her privates. She blushed.

"Umm..."

"Hmm? What's wrong? Shy? Embarrassed?"

Natsu moved his lips closer to her neck, blowing his hot breath onto her neck. The tingle shot right down to her womanhood, she closed her thighs, attempting to get rid of the wetness between her legs.

Natsu tisked, pushing her up against his chest, her bare breasts rubbing against his rock hard chest.

"One hot breath on your neck and I can smell your arousal already." He chuckled.

"No! I-!"

"Shhh..." He shushed her. "Just relax. We're taking a shower together and you're gonna like it."

...

"CRYSTALLL!" The black haired male yelled. "HURRY UP IN THERE!"

The sounds of droplets of water splashing unto the ground finally stopped, making Gray sigh in relief. The door opened, steam coming out from it as well as a sky blue haired woman in a white towel.

Her shoulders, knees, elbows and cheeks were red.

"Bathroom's all yours." Crystal said, going upstairs. Leaving a trail of wet footprints behind. Shortly followeing behind her was Natsu, grinning victoriously.

"What were you two doing inside there, flamebrain?"

"None of your business, snowflake."

...

The bluenette was sitting on bed in her wet towel, beads of water trickling down her pale skin as she blow dried her long, sky blue locks while brushing it out with a black brush.

When she was done, she dried her skin, up her legs, her back, etc. She went into the closest and took out one of Natsu's shirts that covered her body up to her knees.

Crystal put on her black, lacy underwear along with a matching bra. She threw on the shirt over herself and went to grab a black hairtie to hold up her hair into one.

Once she was done, she plopped down on the bed and went to her phone that had 2 new messages on it. She opened up her messages and saw an unfamiliar number. The assassin put on her glasses to see the messages clearly.

She also had 1 new voicemail.

 _"I saw you at the park with your little pink haired boyfriend. You're so cute, you grew up so fast, I can remember the day you were just a tiny little baby... Do you know me? I know you, very, very well..."_ Said one message that was received Yesterday at 8:00pm, she got chills.

 _"I'm watching you..."_ A message that was received Today at 3:03am. Crystal gulped, going to voicemails to listen to the recent one. She placed it on loud speaker.

 _"One new voicemail, received today at 3:03am."_

Loud, heavy breathing was heard, crickets chirping in the background as well. Crystal got a feeling of nausea in her stomach, this made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Sending a nerving chill down her spine.

 _"I'm watching you~..."_ A deep voice rasped in a sing-songy voice. The voicemail ended.

As if right on time, the door opened and Natsu walked in, making her heart skip a beat. The pinkette came in with a towel drying his wet hair. He raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yes."

"That's hot."

"Shut up..."

He smirked, sitting down on the bed in his boxers only. He tapped his lap, signaling her to come sit on his lap.

"Come sit."

"No." Crystal sweatdropped. Natsu pouted.

"We're starting training now. Come on!"

Crystal took one last look st the messages but she merely just brushed it off as a prank from one of her guild members or people at College. She took off the phone and walked over to the man, sitting on his lap and facing him. Straddling her hips to meet his properly.

"Did your ass get bigger? And softer?" Natsu's hands trailed to meet her ass but was slapped away by her own.

"Rule number one! Always ask for permission." Crystal scolded.

"Fine. Can I touch your ass?"

"No."

"Fuck you then."

She giggled, making him smile.

"Shall we get started? Kissing first?" Natsu suggested, keeping his cocky smirk.

"I guess... Yeah..."

The both closed their eyes they started moving their faces closer to each other, their lips centimeters apart. Crystal peeked one eye open, her face turned red as she placed her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Crystal looked away from his gaze. "It-it feels weird.."

"Oh, for fuck's sak-" Natsu sighed. "We've done this plenty times before, what's the problem now?"

The tone of his voice made turn back to him, his facial expression was slightly irritated. Almost angry. Crystal could tell he was getting impatient, she understood that he wanted to impress the one he loves but...

It felt too weird for her.

"Alright, alright... Let's get this over with..."

Crystal and Natsu went back in, closing their eyes and inching closer to each other. They locked their lips together, molding together in perfect harmony. His lips were so hot but was passionate. Soft but rough.

Crystal gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin. The pinkette licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. She didn't open her mouth, Natsu groaned as one of his hands trailed to grab her ass.

Natsu's hand went inside her underwear, grabbing and groping her bare ass. She gasped, letting his tongue dart inside her mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance, Natsu winning of course.

He pulled away. "You taste so sweet..."

He crashed his lips back unto hers. Crystal softly moaned. Natsu pulled away again, a string of saliva connecting from both of their pink tongues. Natsu grabbed her chin, his eyes narrowing with an enticing gleam.

"You taste nice."

Crystal was panting, the wetness between her legs grew more. Some of the white, sticky liquid spilling out of her underwear and soaking into his boxers.

"Oh? I made you come? Was my kiss really that good...?" He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"You... I-Idio-ahh..."

He pulled away, grinning.

"You know about this already..." Crystal frowned. "Why did you lie about not knowing how to do this?"

Natsu titled his head in innocence. "Hmm? I didn't lie to you."

"Yes you did. You know how to kiss."

"I just didn't say the entire truth, is all. By the way..." He smirked. "Rate my kiss out of 10, and be honest."

A red blush dusted her cheeks. "Umm... 10."

"Oh, 10!? I'm that good, huh?!" Natsu laughed a bit. "You're so cute when you blush..."

"Shut up.."

"What? You don't want me to call you cute? Well how about beautiful? Gorgeous? Did I ever tell you that your hair is soft as rose petals?

"Stop..."

"Stunning? Ravishing? _Alluring_... You're body is the definition of _perfection_... " He purred.

"Stop!" Crystal got off his lap, covering her face in embarrassment with her hands. Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused by her actions.

"Stop what?"

"Just stop! Stop complimenting be and calling me these names... It's making me uncomfortable.."

The pinkette rose on his feet, going over to the sky blue haired woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind while putting his chin on top her head. Crystal gasped, removing her hands.

"Natsu..."

"You thought me this, didn't you?"

"I-..."

"You told me this... It's another rule... Hug your significant other from behind, make them feel loved and protected in your arms..." Natsu said softly, hugging her tighter. "I went too far, I know these kinds of things makes you feel embarrassed and uncomfortable... I know I'm not the type of guy that you want to do this with but... Just hold out for one week at least.."

Crystal frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. She felt a bit awful. Of course she enjoyed it, every second of it. It's just that she couldn't process all this love and sexual attention all at once. She wasn't the sluty type at all.

The bluenette turned around, cupping his cheek into one hand with soothing comfort. Natsu smiled lightly at her.

"Gomenasi... I didn't... I just... I'll keep doing this, but just take it easy on the name calling and such." Crystal smiled.

"No promises." Natsu rubbed his nose onto hers, resorting them both to giggle. A soft knock came to the door, making the two turn their heads. The door opened, a blonde walking in.

"Am I interrupting, my two lovebirds?" Lucy teased. Natsu chuckled.

"No you aren't, Luce." He released his arms from around Crystal's waist. "What's up?"

"The others and I are going out. Coming?"

"Come to think of it... I want some things downtown. Yeah, I'll come. Just gimme a sec to change." Natsu went to the closet, throwing some clothes on the bed.

"Coming, Crystal?" Lucy asked, Crystal shook her head.

"I'm good. Besides, I need to do some stuff here anyways." Crystal declined. Natsu putting on his boots, already dressed.

"I'll bring back something for you!" Natsu rubbed the top of her head, grinning his childish grin. That grin always made her smile and blush no matter what. Even if she was mad at him.

"Besides. We need to continue our training tonight..." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her blush.

"LUCY!" A loud voice came from downstairs. Lucy sighed, signaling Natsu to hurry up. Natsu kissed her forehead and left with Lucy, shutting the door behind them.

Crystal waited to hear the loud footsteps go down the stairs. She jumped back on the bed, going for her phone and into her contacts. She dialed up a number and put hologram on. The person answered. It was a woman with curly, blue short hair with brown eyes. A yellow band with a bow at the end in her hair.

"Hey Levy." Crystal greeted. Levy smiled.

 _"Hey, Chrissy-chan. Enjoying your trip so far?"_

"It's been going good. Paris is fun." Crystal narrowed her eyes a bit. "There's something I need my favorite little nerd to do."

Levy pouted. _"I'm not a nerd. I'm just really smart."_

"Uhuh. Anyways, I need you to hack and track this number down. Find out where it's located, I'm sending it to you right now." Crystal went into messages, copied the number and sent it to Levy.

 _"Hey, I'm not a hacker but I'll see what I can do. Why do you want me to track it down?"_ Levy raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"Someone's been stalking me. Sending me these creepy messages, a creepy voicemail and to add salt to the fucking wound, he sent me pictures of myself all around town!" Crystal groaned, rolling her eyes.

 _"Jeez... Did you tell Natsu?"_

"Nope."

" _You should! Go run to your knight in shining armor!"_

"More like a Dragon but Levy..." Crystal smirked. "Go suck a dick."

 _"Same to you! I'll see ya later, bye bye!"_ Levy winked. Crystal waved as the hologram disappeared, the call ended.

 _"I wonder who it is..."_ Crystal frowned, going into camera and on the front camera. She placed it up, her eyes widening as she saw another face, a person standing behind her. A wide smile on his face.

She screamed from the top of her lungs.

 **...**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Who do you guys think it is? And who do you think is the stalker? Oh, and pay attention to the stalker, he's VERY important to the story. Anyways, this chapter is late again. At least I got two chapters out in this month, right? I'm sooooo sorry, forgive me ;^;. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!😊💕💘 I hope I get at least 50 reviews before this year is done, let's make 2017 great!**

...


	25. Biggest mistake

**Enjoy! And a quick warning, if you are sensitive or uncomfortable with such things as torture and rape, I advise you do not read this chapter. Thank you, but yet again... This is M rated so... Read at your own risk ^-^💗💜💘❤😁**

...

Crystal screamed at the top of her lungs, a man who had ginger or orange hair and had shaded glasses covering his eyes. By how close he was, she could see hazel through it. His hair is was in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. His hair was shaped to have two cat ears.

Crystal stood up in fighting position, taking a good look at him. He was also wearing a black tuxedo.

It took a few minutes for her to register who the face was, when she did, she sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here, Loke?"

Loke grinned. "I'm here for Lucy."

"What, you and Lucy are an item now?"

"Not yet, my dear. Just you wait."

The bluenette sat back down on her bed, a smile coming to her lips. Soon, small chuckles came from her pink lips, then cackles of laughter bursted out, scaring the Lion a bit.

"You had me good! Ahahahaha! I really thought someone was ACTUALLY stalking me! It's just you! Ahahahaha! That prank is golden, Loke!" Crystal laughed, tears coming to the corner of her eyes.

Loke watched her with a confused look. "Um, I just got here. I think Virgo is supposed to be here soon as well."

Crystal immediately stopped laughing, the place back into a eerie silence. Crystal pointed at him with a shaky finger, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Y-you just got h-here? For business purposes... Huh..." Crystal looked down at her feet. "Leo the Lion and Virgo the Maid... Two of Lucy's Assassin Partners of the Twelve Zodiac Signs..."

Crystal looked up at Loke, her eyes widening. "So... Someone really is stalking me, huh...?"

Loke looked at his long time friend with concern. "Someone's stalking you? Did you tell anyone?"

"I only told Levy and that was for her to track the number down.." Crystal said softly, Loke took a seat next to her.

"It's probably someone from the Guild. Don't fret your pretty little head about it." Loke smiled gently, rubbing the top of her head.

"No... That person has a deep voice and plus that person is in Paris as well. Also knows where I live. I didn't share that information with anyone except the people who were with me..." Crystal frowned.

A loud ring disturbed the silence, Crystal and Loke turned to face her phone that was ringing and vibrating loudly. Crystal reached for her phone, the number was unrecognized.

"It's the number that's been messaging me..." Crystal pressed the green button on her phone, putting it on loud speaker.

"Hello..." A deep voice said. Crystal glared and answered back the same way.

"Do you know me?"

"No, I don't know anything about you.."

"We know more about each other more than you think, Crystala Dragnela..." The man on the other line raspily whispered. Crystal frowned.

"Whoever you are, leave me alone..."

"Oh, I can't do that... Not after all the trouble I did to get here..." His voice sounded pouty.

"Crystal, you should hang up the phone.." Loke warned. Crystal shook her head.

"I'm outside... Wanna come see me?"

Crystal gasped, thinking of whether or not she could go and see the person who's stalking her. With a deep breath, she agreed.

She placed down the phone on the bed, going into her closet to get a jeans. She put it on quickly and ran out her bedroom, Loke following behind her.

"Crystal, wait!"

"No!"

She bursted through the doors, seeing a man in all black attire. A black hat coving his face but she could see a bit of strands. It was blue. A black car behind him.

The bluenette walked over to him, once she was getting closer, she could feel the air getting much thinner. She was losing consciousness, he had a weird smell on him. It made her sick to her stomach even though it was a familiar scent. Blackberries and pinecones...

A smell that made her weak to her knees, before Crystal could move a muscle, she fell face-flat onto the hard concrete ground. Blood leaking from her head.

"Crystal!" The Lion rushed over to her but was blown back by Sapphire blue flames that came from the man's hand. Loke was blown back into the house, knocked out.

The man picked Crystal up bridal style and went into the car, the person who was in the driver's sest drove off, leaving Loke behind.

"I got her." The man grinned triumphantly. Leaving on his hat that hid his features from the world.

The man who was driving had dark blue hair with purple streaks not too visible. Dark purple eyes and the same smile as the man next to him.

"Great job, Master!"

"Shut up and drive, Rima." The man in black groaned, rolling his eyes. That man he refered to is Midorima Tomoko. Midorima chuckled a bit.

"I love when you scold me..."

"Shut up. And fucking drive." He sneered.

"Hai, hai." He turned his attention back to the road. "Carry her back to the lab?"

"Yes." The man said. "Do whatever the fuck you want with her, just keep her alive."

Midorima laughed a bit, turning the corner. "You're so ridiculously sinister, Master. Using her mother's scent to knock her unconscious? Genius!"

He laughed. "It was either that or I reveal who I am to her, I don't think she deserves to know yet." The man looked down at Crystal who was knocked out of his lap, he moved some strands of hair away from her face and behind her ears. He smiled.

Midorima noticed his strange behavior. He cleared his throat loudly, snapping the man in black back from his state of actually being "nice" to people.

"Oh, sorry. Got carried away."

Midorima frowned as he faced him. "Is it because she-"

The dark blue haired man turned his attention back to road, making a sharp turn before they crashed into a tree.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, Master!" Midorima smiled, sparkles all around him. "Would you like to punish me?"

"AS IF! SHUT THE HELL UP AND FUCKING DRIVE!"

...

The pink haired man held two bags in one hand, the other one going through his messy, pink hair. He sighed. Everyone was currently heading towards the house.

"Guys, I have something to confess." Natsu told everyone. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to him.

"I... I like Crystal..." The pinkette blurted out.

"Like how the sun is yellow." Gray deadpanned.

"Grass is green." Juvia rolled her eyes.

"The sky is blue." Wendy said.

"I love strawberry cheesecake." Erza noted.

"Books have pages." Lucy butted in.

"I can do without the fucking sarcasm, thanks." Natsu hissed, folding his arms. They laughed at him.

"About damn time you man up." Gray patted his shoulder, grinning.

"Juvia believes that Crystal-chan feels the same way." Juvia cooed, cupping her hands. Natsu blushed a bit as they continued walking.

...

A scent filled the pinkette's nose as they neared the house. Natsu was confused, why was he there? With Crystal no less? Probably for Lucy... Another smell but it was much different... Natsu didn't like it one bit.

When they arrived, they saw the front doors wide open with a man in a tuxedo lying on the floor, glass shattered around him. Lucy rushed over to him, dropping the bags she had.

"The hell happened here?" Gray asked.

"Loke! Loke! Come on, wake up!" Lucy shoke Loke until he woke up or until he was showing signs of waking up. The Lion slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Loke! What happened?"

Loke gasped, remembering what happened befoee he was knocked out. He looked all over but saw no sign of the sky blue haired maiden, he wanted this all to be a bad dream. He couldn't bare the thought of having one of his long time friends kidnapped.

And was completely powerless to stop him... That weighing feeling of uselessness and worthlessness. Guilt and regret pounded in the back of his mind.

"Crystal! She, stalker, man, kidnapped!" Loke tried to explain but the words came out all mixed up. Everyone surrounded him, trying to calm him down.

"Loke, slow down. What happened with Crystal?" Erza asked, crouching down to his level. Loke took a deep breath.

"Someone's been stalking Crystal. She doesn't know who it is, according to her. The "stalker" came today and asked if she wanted to come downstairs to meet face to face."

"Obviously she said yes. That dumbass..." Gray shook his head.

"When she came down and was walking towards him, she just... Fainted!" Loke exclaimed. "I tried to go save her before he could get his disgusting hands on her but I was blasted back with fire! But I wasn't burnt... That's all I remember."

Everyone gasped. "You don't think... That could be him...?"

Natsu growled lowly, his eyes flashing golden yellow for a second. His fists clenching tightly, his knuckles white as his teeth grinded against each other. Natsu dropped the bags he had in his hands and turned the other way to go after her.

"Natsu! Where are you going?!" Erza yelled at him. Natsu turned his head slowly to meet her gaze, his gaze was dangerous... A face that was only meant for his enemies that came after Fairy Tail.

A face that was used for people who harmed Crystal in any way,

"To save Crystal, where else?" He answered like a smartass. Erza glared at him. The scarlet haired woman loved them both like they were her siblings, she grew up with Crystal especially.

Even if she hated her for a long period of time... That was of the past now.

"Are you ridiculous?! I'm coming with y-"

"You don't have weapons. You can't fight with someone who does."

"You don't either!"

"Did you forget I have a personal weapon that never leaves me, Erza?" Natsu chuckled deeply, a dark aura forming around him. Everyone stared at the pinkette as they watched him run off. Lucy had a worried expression along with the others, just because she didn't have feelings for him anymore doesn't mean she doesn't care about him.

"Be safe Natsu..." Lucy whispered. "Let's tend to your wounds, Loke."

"Y-yeah... Let's..."

...

The sky blue haired woman was hung up on a wall, her wrists had large, silver chains attached to them that connected to the wall she was hung up on. Her feet had chains on them as well. Her feet were dangling off the floor.

She lightly opened her eyes, her eyelids half, her vision blurry. All she could've seen was white, a man facing the other direction and a table that had some things on it. Once she fully opened them, she fully saw what was in the room.

It was a really big room and it was all white. Down to the ceiling and floor. A large, black table that had syringes, knives, hammers and metal rods on them. Two big, metal barrels that had a toxic sign on it, a greenish liquid surrounding them. White lights hung from the ceiling.

A metal door leading outside and a flat screen TV on the opposite wall.

"T-the hell...?" She rasped softly. She was also bared, her long hair over her breasts. Where did her clothes go? Where was she?

"So you're awake." The man who was in front of her said. He turned around, revealing his face. It was the man from before, Midorima Tomoko. He had a white lab coat on, white shirt and black pants. He held a knife in his hand.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, Master sure outdid himself." Midorima chuckled. Crystal looked at him weirdly.

"You were the one stalking me?"

"Indeed!" He grinned, putting his gloved hand over his face as the light shined on him. "I am Midorima Tomoko! Faithful and Loyal assistant to Taskimada!" He bowed. "At your service, milady~."

Crystal gasped, her eyes widening. "T-taskimada? What a-are yo-"

"Ah yes! I never told you! Or, he never told you... That guy you met at the airport, it was him! Master did such a good job at disguising himself at the airport! He blew it up after your plane took off!" Midorima cheered, Crystal started to feel sick.

This was all her fault... The biggest mistake of her life. She killed all those innocent people at the airport...

If she would've listened to her gut feeling, that never would've happened.

"I was on board with him! He brung me, his faithful assissant! I bet the others must be so jealous that I got to go with Master!" Midorima laughed. "But enough of that..."

He walked up to her, placing the knife gently at her cheek, making her freeze.

"Master Taskimada came here because rumor has it... The _"Oh so great"_ Princess Hisui is planning on a manhunt for him, and you and your team are the ones doing it." He smirked. "Darling, I'm here to tell you that Taskimada is long gone. He already got his plane and in another country by now."

Crystal frowned, bending her head in regret. He titled her head back up by her chin and removed the knife from her cheek.

"He said I can do anything I want with you... But you must still be alive... I understand why he wants you alive but..." Midorima's bangs covered his left eye, his right eye glowing with hatred. He placed the knife by her neck, making her head tilt upwards.

"I really, really wanna fucking kill you."

"Master Taskimada knows you alot... Before you even found out about him... I despise you, Dragnela. You and that whole FairyTail Guild. Especially Natsu Dragneel..." He rolled his eyes. "Taking pictures of you with him made me feel sick. You're a pretty girl, after all. I think anyone would feel jealous that he got to hung out with you and not them... You look like a fuckable girl to me... A slut that opens her legs for anyone."

Midorima removed the knife from her neck, going to the table and placed it down. Getting a katana and slowly turning his head with a sinister smile.

"Master got what he wanted. Information about you and why you were here, when you're leaving and such. All in the span of how long you were here for, which isn't long..."

"It was so cute how you let your friend hack my phone..." Midorima walked up to her. "What's her name again? Levy McGarden, right? Short, blue haired chick. Flatchested. Uses Scripts and spells?"

Crystal gave no answer, all she did was glare at him. He slapped with force, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

"I'm fucking talking to you!" He growled. "Now you for me pissed, that's not a good thing, you know..."

"Fuck you." Crystal hissed, earning another slap from him. He tisked.

"I'll show you not to mess with me, you little shit..."

Midorima swung the Katana with a bit of force at her kneecap, making her yelp out in pain and agony, blood squirting out from her knee. It wasn't alot to chop it off, it was enough to prevent her from walking. If she did, she would only open the cut bigger.

Crystal held back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. The dark blue haired man laughed manically, licking the blood off of the sword.

"Ya know, your little boyfriend came to rescue your pathetic ass..." He chuckled darkly. "He's deep, deep down below. The last floor of this abandoned hotel. He's all tied up... And guess what?"

He held up the Katana to swing again. "NOBODY ELSE CAME TO RESCUE YOU! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOUR FRIENDS WAS LOYAL TO YOU, MY MISTAKE!" He laughed as he swung it again to her other knee, the tears came rolling down. Crimson, red blood trickling down her open knees and dripping unto the floor beneath.

"Watching you in pain turns me on..."

"You sadistic bastard!" She yelled. "How the fuck can you do this to people! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" He titled his head, he looked insane. "Everything." He whispered. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey... Remember when you lost your virginity?... Let's recreate that memory." He dropped the katana, walking towards her. "Say _'Fuck me Rima'_ ".

"What?" She was beyond pissed. "Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

"Say it..." Midorima smirked, taking a pocket knife from his pants pocket and bring it to her naked thigh. "Say it."

"Go fuck yourself with that knife. I hope you fucking enjoy it since you already take it like a bitch from Taskimada."

"Suit yourself..." He stabbed the knife in her thigh, going in slowly before yanking his hand back, creating a large, deep cut across her thigh. She screamed.

"We can always do something else... We have a wide variety of different choices, Crystala."

...

Loud screams from several floors above made the pinkette's eyes open in alarm. He looked around the room, it was dark. Natsu looked down, he was tied to a chair, the rope was thick. He couldn't break out that easily.

Who was screaming? If it was Crystal...

Someone was gonna die...

"Crystal..."

"HELLLLPPPP! AHHHHH!" Another loud scream. It made his ears bleed, such bloodcurdling screams made his hair stand up. He could hear a faint cry for help, but he heard one that made his blood boil.

"Natsu" was faintly whispered. He had hypersensitive ears, he heard everything. Smelled everything... He smelt blood, sweat and tears. Salt and copper.

He growled lowly as he started channeling his fire and anger into one. His eyes turned golden yellow, his fangs sharpening as deep red scales formed on his cheeks, along his arms and legs and abbs.

"I'm coming Crystal, just you wait..."

...

"STOP IT!"

"Yes! Yes! Scream more, I love hearing you scream!" Midorima laughed as he sliced along her bare breasts with a steak knife, purposely avoiding her nipples. The red, coppery blood dripping from her boobs. His warm tongue glided across the wound, licking up the blood.

Red... Pretty blood...

The dark blue haired man stopped and dropped the knife on the floor, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her down to meet the floor, the chains extending. She hit her head, white needles shooting through her knees, blinding pain pounding her in her head.

"Torturing is so... Much fun..." Midorima crouched down to her level, groping her bare ass and slapped it where a red handprint was left. Crystal cringed.

He took up the knife and bought it down to her upper arm, stabbing deeply into it. She yelled, she cried, she screamed. But nobody came. An image of the pink haired male who was grinning came to her mind, making the tears roll faster down her slit cheeks.

"Natsu... Natsu..."

"DO YOU THINK IF YOU SCREAM AND CRY LOUD ENOUGH YOU THINK YOUR PRECIOUS NATSU IS GOING TO SAVE YOU?!" He pulled out and stabbed her again.

"Natsu isn't your knight in shining armor, nor is he invincible." He smirked. "He's just like you..."

Midorima got up, putting the knife on the table and picking up a syringe filled with a greenish liquid. He went back down to her level, putting it in her face.

"You see this? This is what I call " **The Infection."** It spreads through the veins that lead up to the brain, the chemical taking over and killing you. First, it eats out your eyes that leave it black, so your blind with blood dripping from your eye sockets. Secondly, you have no control of your body. You eat people, and for what? Continue to eat more."

Midorima grinned. "It's not like a Zombie... It's much more advance, I'm sure if I inject you with this... Master would be proud of me..."

Crystal stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth. She didn't want that... She didn't want to become that. She couldn't give attitude, she had to stoop low... And beg.

"Please no... Stop... I'm begging you, don't inject me with that... What will Taskimada think?!"

He chuckled. "Too late, cupcake. I don't give 2 shits if he kills me anyways.." He inched the syringe closer to her arm.

...

"Ahh..."

He inched it closer.

"AHH..."

And closer...

 **"ARUAAAHHHH!"** A loud roar came from beneath them, making Midorima stop his actions. The needle just centimeters away from injecting her. He got up and moved away from Crystal, looking at the floor beneath him.

The floor was heating up, she could feel it. The bluenette heard floors of the abandoned hotel destroying underground. Wait... Heat? Floors destroying? That could only mean...

Her eyes widened but soon soften, tears coming to her eyes. _"Natsu..."_

"What?!"

A gigantic, orange ball of flame came out of the ground, hitting Midorima directly and missing Crystal by just an inch. It went up and went through floor by floor. In mid air, it stopped. Natsu glared at him with cold, golden yellow eyes like the flame he carried, he punched him down another set of floors, gritting his teeth, his overly large fangs showing.

If he were to be honest... The dark blue haired man was actually scared for a moment but the fear quickly went away.

"YOU HURT CRYSTAL AND MADE HER CRY!" Natsu's voice sounded almost demonic, it was deep. Not like his regular voice.

Midorima yelled in pain, going through all that wood and concrete.

"IM NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" Natsu held him by his throat as they went through dirt and concrete. Midorima screamed.

"I made a promise and I'm not gonna break it!"

...

 _A memory came up when Gildarts was leaving to go on another century quest. Natsu was around 14 at the time, Crystal still recovering what happened with Blaze and her torture. The guild was in mourning for their golden little girl._

 _They thought she couldn't be touched, that she'd remain the same forever. Oh, they were very wrong. Everyone had to look out for her, she didn't want anyone near her except Natsu._

 _Anyone who would come near her, she'd throw a rage fit. Cry and scream for them to get away, she didn't liked to be touched either. The poor bluenette would only curl up in a little ball and cry._

 _"Natsu..." Gildarts looked down at him, smiling. "Promise you'll protect and take care of Crystal when I'm gone, okay?"_

 _Natsu nodded. "I will!"_

...

"HURT HER AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Your threats don't scare me, Salamander!" Midorima glared, turning him around to make him hit all the dirt and concrete instead. Natsu growled as he kicked him off, sending him fly up into the air. The golden flames boosted him up, the pinkette punching him as his fist lit a flame.

Midorima let out a silent scream as both of them blasted up into the air, creating a sonic boom of fire. The dark blue haired man fell unto the floor that Crystal was lying on. Midorima fell flat on the ground, coughing out alot of blood, his eyes white from the impact.

Natsu came up with his flames and once he did, the red scales on him disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal.

The pink haired male rushed to the bluenette's side, embracing her by her shoulders but it only made her wince in pain. She looked up at him, blood at the corner of her chapped lips, she smiled weakly. Natsu's index finger lit a blazing flame, melting the shackles off her wrists and ankles.

"I-I knew y-you'd c-come..."

"I'm here now..." Natsu looked down at her body, seeing her kneecaps had very deep, deep wounds on them. Cuts and buises almost everywhere on her body. His relief filled smile dropped into a frown. The pinkette looked at his hands, his hands stained with her blood... Natsu shook his head in shame.

"I wasn't fast enough... I couldn't stop him to prevent... This.."

"I-it's fine... You did come in time... He was going to i-inject me with something... I'm glad you came, Natsu."

Natsu got up, taking off his shirt and putting it on her. His shirt would've gotten all bloody but he didn't care. If it was for Crystal, he'd go anywhere for her. He picked her up bridal style, trying his best not to hurt her too much. Natsu walked over the the dark blue haired man who was dragging himself on the floor, trying to get to the exit.

"Nope, bastard." Natsu stepped on his fingers, making him scream loudly.

Crystal glared at his body. "Who's laughing now? I demand you to tell me where Taskimada is."

"I will never... Sell out m-my Master's location! Beat me all you want, I'm not telling you anything! You're just a scared little damsel in distress who always needs saving from her big, bad Dra-" He was cut off by his own screams when Natsu mashed his fingers harder, he heard bones breaking.

"Shut up and tell her what she needs to know."

Midorima laughed like a hyena, cackling to the two who wasn't laughing along with him. He grinned.

"That's not good... Big Dragon, short temper. Bad combination... Bad, bad combination, Natsu Dragneel..." He smirked. "Or should I say... Eth-"

Natsu growled lowly, raising his foot and brought it down on his head with crushing strength, preventing him from finishing his sentence. The pinkette and bluenette spat their saliva on him then exiting through the metal door.

...

What they saw outisde was more disturbing...

Dozens of "humans" were walking around slowly, some creating a clicking sound. They had no eyes, only black and had blood dripping from it. Dark silver circles that was engraved around their necks. Some of them had no face, only fugus.

Crystal and Natsu's eyes widened, shock and disturbance ran through their minds.

"Zombie Apocalypse."

"Stop making jokes, dumbass." Crystal deadpanned. "Stand here, wait for one of them to come near us. I wanna know if they can see us."

"They have no eyes." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Aye, Erza had all 5 senses taken away from her in Tartarus and she still fought. Don't tell anything about _"having no eyes"."_

"Because she's Erza."

"One's coming, be quiet.." Crystal whispered. They both stood still as the infected came near them. It came closer, and closer, but never hurt them. It just passed them. Crystal and Natsu softly sighed in relief.

"Now bend down and let me pick up that conveniently placed rock right near you, jeez, it's like the world wants us to survive." Natsu bent down and and Crystal reached for the rock. "Now turn around."

She threw the rock far as her hand could throw, most of them walked towards the sound while some didn't hear. The bluenette smirked.

"Did you watch more "Highschool of The Dead" before we got here?" Natsu questioned. Crystal shook her head, this was a complete 50/50 chance. They either die or live, simple! Natsu continued to walk, trying not make too much noise with his and her weight.

"That was a good anime though even if it had alot of fanservice..." Crystal whispered. A small gasp of relief came from somewhere near them, something tapped on Natsu's shoulder, making him turn around.

A woman who had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. She had no eyes like the rest of them, crimson blood dripping from her empty eye sockets. The "woman" had one of the silver rings around her neck, fresh and dry blood coming from it since it was engraved into her neck. She was skinny, so skinny that her ribcage was showing.

The "people" were naked as well, moaning and groaning with every step they took. Natsu jumped a bit when he saw her.

"H-hello." She said softly. Natsu and Crystal looked at each other, the hell? How is she speaking?

"Um... Hi?" They both greeted. The woman turned around, making sure nobody was behind them.

"My name is Willow.. Yes, I am infected with that green chemical thing... But somehow, I'm not like them, I may look like them but I don't have the same projectives as they, eat, rot, die are their projectives. I heard you eyes talking, I wanted to see if you were really human..." Willow told them in a raspy tone. They nodded to show her that they were listening.

"You can get through the exit which is at the end of the corridor. There's a big gapping hole there, climb through and you'll escape without being seen."

"But... How are you not like them? By the way, I'm Crystal and this is Natsu."

"Nice to meet you and that, I don't know. All I ask is that you destroy this place when you leave. Please." She pleaded. "If you leave here without destroying it, the infected would escape and infect the whole of France. Think of it as a Zombie Apocalypse."

"But... What about you?" Natsu asked. "We can't just leave you here."

"I won't be allowed in Human Society anymore. It's fine, I rather die than become one of them if I get infected again. Maybe I got lucky the first time." Willow smiled. Crystal frowned.

"Now go. I'll distract the ones who are in your path."

"No... I won't allow it." Crystal hissed. Willow pushed them with all the strength she had. The blonde screamed loudly, making them all come to her and passing Crystal and Natsu straight. She waved to them as all of the infected walked towards her,

"Let's go, there's an opening." Natsu lit his finger on fire, lighting a straight line with fire. If anyone got close to them, they'd burn and die.

"This sucks..."

...

The two managed to escaped unharmed out of the building by anything else. The fire Natsu caused back in the hotel made they whole building catch on fire. They were on the rooftop of another building, police cars surrounding the entire hotel along with firetrucks trying to put out the fire.

It was night, a half moon and stars shining in the dark blue sky.

Just like Crystal's eyes. She looked up to the moon, raising her hand up to the half that didn't show. She liked half moons, it reflected her. One half dark and one half light.

"We should stay on high grounds." Natsu suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think they'd see us."

Natsu started to jump from roof to roof with Crystal in his hands. Surprisingly balancing perfectly, it was a weird trait of his and also going through and climbing into windows. She never understood that either.

Once they were fairly far away from all the policemen and such, they were back on the ground and was heading to the Vacation house. Thankfully, there weren't any people walking around and if there was, they didn't really pay attention to them. Made up some excuse about cosplaying as someone from **"The Walking Dead".**

"Natsu, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you holding back?"

That question made Natsu freeze, only silence was heard. The pinkette continued walking, not bothering to answer her question. Crystal got a bit annoyed.

"Heyyy. I'm talking to you!" She pouted. "Are you h-"

"Ask me that question one more time, I'll drop you and make you walk back home." Natsu lowly growled, making a unnerving shiver go up the bluenette's spine.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really want to try me, Crystala?" He looked down at her, a irritating and annoyed gleam in his black, oynx eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem? What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Crystal..." He warned.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out on these things?! Why do you not answer me concerning these things?! What the fuck are you so afraid of?!" Natsu stopped walking,

"I SAID **ENOUGH**!" Natsu yelled, making her gasp a bit, she didn't expect such a sudden outburst from him. He sighed.

"You wanna know the truth, Chrissy?" Natsu looked at her. "Mirajane was never supposed to teach me about these intimate things. I never asked her."

"What?" Crystal gasped in shock. "Then why me? Why me of all people?" A flush came to her face when his gaze met hers.

"Because... I l-"

"CRYSTAL! NATSU!" The busty blonde came running down the street once she saw Natsu standing there with Crystal in his arms, everyone came running behind her. Natsu growled loudly.

"GODDAMMIT LUCE! YOU _COCKBLOCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"_

"Wait, cockblocking?" Her face turned even more red.

"Well excuse me for worrying about y-" The blonde's chocolate brown eyes trailed all over her body, stopping at her knees, she gasped in horror.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Stitches, bandages, we have that at home! Also antiseptic and such. That won't be necessary, Lucy."

"How did Crystal-chan get so hurt?!"

"By the way, how did you find me, Natsu?"

"Levy's hacking. She sent me the location."

"I even met Taskimada."

Erza gasped. "TELL ME EVERYTHING! I _DEMAND_ TO KNOW!"

"NEIGHBOURS! KEEP DOWN! TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"SORRY!"

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed, this took a while and I wanted to get this out before February 2nd because that's my birthday. Ewww, but whateves. I did it and I feel so proud ^-^. Oh and I know Midori means green in Japanese, in just really liked the name :)💚 I don't want to reveal how Taskimada looks yet, you just imagine. Thanks for all the support, views, favorites and follows! I love you all and bye bye!😊💕**


	26. Nightmares

**Hope you guys enjoy! It may be a bit short but I hope you enjoy otherwise! :3😊💖**

...

The bluenette sat up promptly on the cold bed, her legs prepped up unto a pillow. Bandages wrapped around her knees and down to her ankles, her arms, left thigh and head. Some around the top of her breasts as well. A small frown upon her pink lips.

It was around 11:00pm in the night, taking a bath was a big pain in the ass. Natsu and Erza helped her into the tub of warm water, but it didn't have the soothing effect they had anticipated. Crystal shrieked in pain as soon as the water hit her more serious injuries. It stung horribly, like hot needles raking every inch of flesh at once.

Crystal tried desperately to climb out of the tub, thudding against the ceramic walls and splashing water everywhere. Her limbs flailed wildly, hitting everything and everyone in reach. But Erza and Natsu held her down, only increasing her panic.

The sky blue haired woman tried to hold back her tears of pain but it was too late, the tears came streaming down her cheeks. This made Natsu and Erza freeze, she went into a corner, sobbing softly. They had to clean her wounds, especially her knees before they got infected.

Hours later, the couple had succeeded in getting Crystal clean enough for bandaging. All the soap and scrubbing had caused her a lot of pain, enough to bring the assassin to ocean of tears and more shrieking. But in the end, she would benefit greatly from it, or so they hoped.

...

 **8:00pm**

 _"Crystal, can you look at me?"_

 _Her tired eyes blinked slowly, and eventually, her gaze met the pinkette's. The fiery assassin took a moment to examen her. The journey back and the bath had taken every last bit of strength, if anyone looked ready to drop, it was her._

 _"Are you feeling better after you took that bath?"_

 _She didn't answer, she just blinked and stared at him with a blank stare. He frowned._

 _"Crystal?"_

 _Crystal turned away, looking down at the scarlet haired woman who was on her knees in front of her, examining her injuries carefully. Erza got up, going on the bedside table where morphine and other medical supplies were._

 _She picked up the injector that was filled with morphine, it would knock her out for a few hours._

 _Erza moved then, and quickly administered the morphine. Crystal flinched, but her reaction was too late. The drug didn't take long to do it's job, for the sky blue haired woman's body was already wanting sleep and welcomed the absence of pain. Her small form relaxed and her only movement and sound came from breathing._

 _The two acted fast. Antiseptic was dabbed carefully on every wound and they took great care in treating her two most worst wounds. Her knees and a huge gash against her left thigh. Erza gulped, dabbing the antiseptic gently onto the open wound._

 _She looked over to Natsu who was handling himself quite well. He didn't seem fazed by the gash or how it smelled. He always had a sensitive nose, she was suprised._

 _"Natsu, get the stitches for me, will you?"_

 _Natsu got up and went over to the medical supplies, grabbing the stitches and needle for the red haired woman. She took it from him and deeply sighed, she she messed up, it would be a problem._

 _Porlyuscia taught her when she was little, how to take care of a wound. Clean it, dress it and if needed, stitch it. But this was far worst than any she saw in her childhood._

 _They'd stepped onto the path of recovery with the method they took._

...

But she'd only gotten worse since woke up...

Crystal just stared at the wall, remembering all the things that happened in just one day... She couldn't protect herself, she couldn't save or defend herself. That weighing helplessness and uselessness came upon her shoulders.

She just wanted to relax in Paris. Have fun, but instead, this was a nightmare since she got here. Tears formed in her eyes, rolling rapidly down her red cheeks. Crystal cried, and cried, and cried.

She cried till her head hurt. Her bandaged wrapped fingers tugging on her sky blue hair, bawling and wailing loudly. Nobody came, probably they were all downstairs... But she had to ponder;

When will she keep continuing to fight for her life? Every single day, you don't know if people are after you. Sometimes, assassins have jobs to kill other assassins.

How long will the nightmare last? Assassins always had to keep their identities, hiding and cowering in the shadows like scared little children. When will the time come when she can settle down and finally have a family?

At the fucking age of 50? Hell no. She was young, she wanted a life. She wanted a life for her future children, two parents that love them deeply, friends, a life she never had when she was younger. Well, she did but it was taken away from her sooner than she expected.

"I've been beaten... Tortured, humiliated... Multiple times..." Crystal said softly, clenching her fists. "How can I trust people again?..."

"When everyone is after me. The circle of people I can depend on gets smaller and smaller every day..." Crystal bent her head down. "And only one of them came to my rescue..."

The door of the bedroom opened slowly, a pink haired male entering in with only boxers on. He yawned.

"Chrissy? What are you still doin-" He sniffed the air, salt... Lots of salt. A soft sigh came from his lips as he sat down next to her.

"You were crying, weren't you?"

"I was not..."

"Your eyes are red. Crystal, you don't need to lie to me." Natsu smiled. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"The only person I can _really_ trust..." Crystal whispered.

"I heard that. That's not true, you have lots of people you can tr-"

"Then why did the others stay back when they knew I was in danger?!" She snapped. Natsu was taken back at her sudden venomous tone of voice.

"I-"

"Tell me! Why?! _WHY?!_ WHENEVER THEY'RE IN TROUBLE, IM ALWAYS THERE IF I CAN MAKE IT!" Crystal growled. "Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Wendy... More of them! I do know that the list of people I can trust gets smaller and smaller every single day! The people who are supposed to be my friends, my partners, my teammates! What the fuck happened to the friendship you all kept talking about?!"

"Crystal, w-"

"Oh I get it! I get it! It was because I was gone, right?! When Master decided to put me on a century quest, you all forgot about me, huh?! Not once, NOT ONCE DID ANY OF THEM WROTE LETTERS TO ME, DOING ANYTHING TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH ME! But just because _little_ Miss Lucy Heartfilia came along, I'm suddenly _nothing_!?"

"This is not about Luce, Crystal! That's enough!"

"No! It will never be enough!" Crystal hissed. "When I was on the verge of dying, fighting for my life! _Where the hell were they then?!"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Another voice erupted through the room. The two faced the door, everyone standing there. Crystal looked away.

"Crystal! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Erza yelled. "Is that any way to talk about your friends like that?! We didn't come because Natsu told us not to! He had a weapon unlike us! We don't! We would've probably died if we went with him!"

Erza walked towards her. "And what's this about Lucy?! Lucy has nothing to do with this! We all care about you and treat each other equally! Lucy has went through pain and loss, we all have!" The scarlet haired woman grabbed her by her shirt, glaring at her.

"So stop acting like a little brat and grow up!"

The place became dead silent. Lucy had her mouth covered along with Juvia, Wendy's mouth gapping and Gray just stood there, watching it happen. Titania slapped her across her cheek, making the bluenette hold her face in shock.

"Crystala Dragnela. I understand your pain, I understand your suffering. But don't you ever say those things about anyone again. You have no idea what people go through to put a smile on there face, you should know especially." Erza sighed, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Erza released her.

Crystal bent her head down. "I'm... I'm so sorry Lucy... Everyone. I didn't mean to day that..."

"It's fine, Crystal. I understand." Lucy responded sweetly. Erza went to the door where eveyome stood, saying goodnight and going to bed, the others did so as well. The door closed behind them, Crystal still had her head bent.

"Chrissy. It's time to sleep." Natsu got up and picked Crystal up, setting her on her back to sleep gently. He got into bed and threw the covers over them both, snuggling up against her. The pinkette wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Night."

A soft response followed, "G-goodnight..."

Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier until she finally caved in a welcomed the absence of reality and entered the dream world.

...

 **4:30am**

...

The loud ringtone was enough to make the bluenette wake up, her vision blurry, eyes red. She looked on the bedside table next to her and grabbed her vibrating and ringing phone. She pressed the green button and answered it, not bothering to check who it is.

 _"Hello there, beautiful."_ A familiar voice said, Crystal rolled her sleepy eyes.

"Akise, it's like, 4 in the morning. What the hell?"

 _"It's not here. So it is true, you left the country for vacation, right?"_

"Yes, problem?"

 _"No, just that I can't see your pretty face."_

The blood rushed to her cheeks, steam puffing out of her ears as she tried to maintain a straight face.

"U-um. S-shut up, will you? Jeez..."

Akise chuckled from the other line. _"It's true! Your beauty is too mesmerizing..."_ He purred.

"Will you stop flirting with me this early in the morning?" Crystal groaned.

 _"Okay, okay. I'll stop, anything for my gorgeous ang-"_

"AKISE!"

 _"Owww, okayyyyy! Jeez, my eardrums.."_ Akise groaned. _"I mean, you screaming my name is what I always wanted but definitely not in this context."_

The bluenette sighed.

Whatever was she gonna do with him?

A low groan came from the man beside her, she turned her head slightly to see if he was waking up. The pinkette turned to face her, one of his arms going right underneath her big breats, making her squeak a bit.

Her whole face turned red as she kept continuing to watch him, making sure he's not waking up.

 _"Crystal? You still there?"_ Akise asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, his sleepy gaze met the bluenette's flustered one. He raised and eyebrow at her, making her mutter a curse.

"Why are you still-" He looked over her and saw her phone by her ears, his eyes immediately narrowed. "Who are you talking to?"

"I... I um..."

"Give me the phone." Without a second word, he grabbed the phone out of her hands and looked at the screen, scowling in disgust.

"What are you talking to my girl for, you four-eyed piece of dried up shit?" Natsu growled. Crystal blushed more.

Did he just call her _"his girl"?_ Her heart leaped for joy. A groan came from the other line.

 _"'Your girl'? What the hell do you mean by that, bastard? Last time I checked, you two weren't dating."_

"Well, we are-"

"WE AREN'T!"

Akise chuckled. _"Lying, huh? It's a shame. You can't get Crystal, dude, she's too good for a piece of scum like you."_

"At least I didn't try to rape her."

That was the last of it. Crystal grabbed the phone from his hands and told Akise goodbye, hanging it up in the process. The bluenette glared at him.

"Jealous." She teased.

"I am not." He pouted. Natsu sat up against the bed frame, yawning. "But you are mine's though. Remember that."

"Baka!" Her cheeks turned more red, her lips all pouted. "I-I am just your trainer! And which we would have to put the training on hold for now because of my injuries as well!"

"Who said we have to put it on hold? We could always continue..." His voice turned deep, a lopsided grin present on his handsome features. His hand grazed against her cheek and down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. Natsu felt the tendency on her skin, his grin grew wider.

"Why so serious, Chrissy...? You're so tense, relax..." He whispered, his knuckles went further unto the top of her bust then trailed down her nipples that were pressed against the shirt she was wearing. Crystal sucked in a breath.

Natsu chuckled.

"We could always started her and work our way up... No need to put it on hold, Crystala~." Her name rolled off the tip of his tongue like silk, Crystal blushed, her eyes softening.

It was working.

"I mean, I know you want it. I smelt the arousal on you since out first kiss here. Such a naughty, naughty girl you are... You're an easy girl to work up, hopefully that was just for me though or else..." He moved in closer to her ear. "Or else I'll have to punish you, but you'd like that. A long, rough and hard punishment..."

Natsu rolled his hips underneath the bedsheets, that tingle down her spine and going down into her womanhood.

"Would you like for me to punish you, Crystal? A punishment for you and only you, no other woman in this world can have it..."

"I... I um..."

Natsu smirked, moving away from her. "I'm only teasing, I can smell you getting turned on."

What was the word for this situation?

Humiliation?

Dense?

Wait, _embarrassment_. That was the word she was looking for, Crystal's jaw dropped, her eyes white as the pinkette drifted off to sleep, a smirk still on his face.

Was Natsu, trying to seduce her? No no, Natsu Dragneel is a dense idiot. But obviously he knows more than what meets the eye. Crystal brushed it off as a mere prank, she'll get him back.

But now, it's time for bed.

Again...

...

The sky blue haired maiden was sleeping beside Natsu in their bed, his back up against the bed frame of the mattress. Crystal slowly fluttered open her eyes and sat up, looking at the pinkette who was drooling with his mouth open.

She smiled softly and she went next to him, lying on his chest and putting her arm on his chest as well. She took one last look at him, he looked so cute... The bluenette closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

...

 _ **"You like that...?"**_

 _ **"There... Oh fuck... Right there..."**_

 _ **"There?" He compiled obediently, eager to please her. That sound she made... He loved it. He wanted to hear more of it... More! Her screams and moans turned him on more.**_

 _ **"Oh God... Aaaahh! Yes, harder please! Aaaaaaahhh!"**_

 _ **He obliged and continued, Crystal drawing moan after moan as he hit that certain spot that drived her crazy. Her nails clawing unto his back for dear life. Natsu hissed from the pain and pleasure. She moaned, their bodies slapping against each other and creating a wet, slurping sound.**_

 _ **"Mmmmmm... Crystala..." He moaned into her neck as his pace became uneven, chanting her name with each and every thrust as both of them met their ends.**_

 _ **Crystal screamed out his name and tightened her thighs around him as her body shook and stiffened around him with a powerful orgasm. Her clinching, wet walls seduced his erection and threw him over the edge. Natsu's moan muffled into her neck as he spilt his thick and long ropes of his seed deep inside her.**_

 _ **They both fell unto the bed, panting. White, sticky stuff flowed out from her opening when Natsu pulled out of her. She laid before him, her legs spread, her chest making her bare breasts go up and down with every breath she took. Her flustered cheeks a blaze with a bright red.**_

 _ **Natsu was proud of himself. He provided her satisfaction. Pleasure. Made her come, and proud that she was his. Finally! For 15 years, he's been waiting for this moment for so long...**_

 _ **Now they'll be a family.**_

 _ **He smirked. Crawling unto the bed with and positioning her properly so they both get underneath the white covers. He pulled it over the both of them, he looked over to his lover.**_

 _ **"I'm glad that you're mine..."**_

 _ **"I'm glad to..." She sweetly smiled. He smiled back at her. Natsu blinked for a second, what he was was terrifying.**_

 _ **Black eye sockets, blood leaking from them, those dark silver circles engraved into her neck. He gasped, it looked like the monsters they saw. Why was she one of them.**_

 _ **"What's the matter, my dear?" She asked, grinning widely. "Don't you love me?"**_

 _ **"I..." He couldn't answer. She sat up, slowly facing him with narrowed eyes, a wide smile on her face. She laughed.**_

 _ **"This could've happened to me if you weren't in time..."**_

 _ **"But I was!"**_

 _ **"Midorima broke me, you know. But I just don't show it..."**_

 _ **He had tortured her.**_

 _ **"No..."**_

 _ **He had molested her.**_

 _ **"No!"**_

 _ **He had broken her.**_

 _ **"NO!" Tears came to his eyes. Where was his blissful dream?! "I... I CAME IN TIME!"**_

 _ **"But what if you didn't, I would've ended up like this..." She went closer to his face, a sinister smile on her lips.**_

 _ **"And it would've been all your fault..."**_

...

The pinkette woke up with a gasp, panting as he looked around. He looked down at his chest, the bluenette sleeping on him. She was fine...

He was fine... Everything was fine...

Natsu's hand ran through his messy, salmon pink hair. He tugged on it, sweat dripping down his face as he had a worried look on his face. This always happened.

It was like, loving her was bad.

Wanting her was a **sin.** Such a sweet sin to want...

Such a sweet sin to want indeed. Natsu looked down at the sky blue haired maiden sleeping on his chest, a soft smile present on her pink lips. Those lips were his in that blissful dream, all of her was his...

He wanted her.

He _needed_ her.

He he'll never have her. He wouldn't be able to control himself when the time comes. Natsu would go as far as to raping her if he had to, if she didn't consent... Those strong urges were taking over him but he had to get rid of them...

Why couldn't he just say it. _"I love you."_ And in a snap, she would be his. Depending on if she liked him back.

Another fear he had of confessing to her, 15 whole years... Two crushes in between, but he still loved her. Ever since the very beginning. Any man who dared to come in his way of being with her was as sure as dead.

Deader than dead. That man would've been in the pits of Tartarus. Burning alive.

Natsu laughed to himself, a insane laugh. The pinkette always had a bit of a crazy side to him from Crystal, this one girl could turn him insane... It was like reaching for light at the end of the tunnel, she was the light.

"It's not like she'll like you anyways, Natsu. Gwt that through your thick skull." Natsu said to himself, a sad smile present on his lips. He looked down at her, threading his fingers through her soft, silky, sky blue hair.

"Besides..." His smile dropped into a frown.

...

...

"Who could love a demon, anyways...?"

...

At the rubble of the abandoned hotel, or what's left of it. A person emerged from all the concrete and wood, glass and metal. There were police tape all around it. The dark blue haired man's wounds were regenerating itself as a golden dust followed behind him as he walked away from the scene.

He lowly growled as he stopped at a near pay phone. There was a coin on the floor of the booth, he picked it up and placed it in the slot, dialing a specific number.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Hey Master Taskimada..."

"The fuck are you calling me from a pay phone, Midorima? That's not a good sign, you don't have your phone..."

"No I don't." He sighed. "Natsu and Crystal got away. The lab is destroyed, my phone destroyed, the infected are all dead and there's no more of the toxic chemicals either." Midorima explained.

A silence came from the other line.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you."

"We will seek revenge on them, Master. They are still in France, I cou-"

"Don't bother." Taskimada hissed. "Just get your ass over here, and quickly. Please tell me you still have the Teleportation crystal."

"I do."

"Good. Now hurry up, you know exactly where to teleport. I'll be waiting for you, you have alot of explaining to do."

"Yes, I will do so."

The phone hung up. Midorima placed the phone back unto it's holder, using two hands to crack his neck side to side. He growled.

"Those fucking bastards. I'll be back for them..."

"Especially him..."

...

" **Etherious** Natsu Dragneel..."

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! Also, THANKS FOR 7K+ VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND WE HAVE 30 REVIEWS! YAYYYY! In celebration for this, another chapter ^-^! I hope you enjoyed, thanks for the support, honestly, thank you. To all the countries, from A-U, all around the world, I thank you all! ^-^🎊🎉🎉🎂🎂🎂💕💕💕💖💖💖😊**


	27. Going one step further

**Quick warning, this chapters as a lottttt of steamy stuff. Just a headsup, so, enjoy!💗😧👏**

...

* * *

"Be gentle..."

"Okay, okay... I'll be gentle since this is my first time."

Crystal screamed, throwing her head back, gritting her teeth and squinted one eye shut. She looked down at the pinkette who was unwrapping her bandages on her knees to take a bath for the morning.

"I haven't touched you yet..." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay! Just, hurry up!" She closed her eyes, looking away.

His hands inched closer to her bandage wrapped knees that had a red tint to them. Natsu started from the bottom of her ankle and made his way up, he looked at her knees with confusion.

Where the hell was the wound?

The bluenette opened her eyes when she realized he stopped his actions, Crystal looked down at her knees and saw no marks there. The pain was still lingering but the wounds were gone.

As if they just disappeared somehow...

"Um... Did you do something?" Natsu asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"No, I did some magic and it went away." Crystal deadpanned. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Meanie."

"But honestly, I don't know. I always noticed I healed faster but this, this is a weird phenomenon."

"Can you use smaller words?"

She giggled. "I'm sorry, it's a weird thing to happen."

"That's much better." He smiled. The pinkette got off his knees, dusting himself off.

"You know what that means..." He pumped his fist up in the air. "INTIMATE TRAINING!"

The blood rushed to the sky blue haired woman's cheeks. "B-baka!"

"We're taking a bath together!"

"No, we are not!"

"Yes we are!" Natsu picked her up bridal style, grinning like he won the lottery. Crystal's face was so red that it could rival Erza's hair. The pinkette rushed downstairs with the bluenette in his arms, crying animated tears.

...

Hot white tuffs of steam and the scent of strawberries filled the tiled room as Crystal eased her way into the clear hot water that filled the pearly white tub inside of the downstairs bathroom.

She cringed slightly as the hot liquid stung her sore limbs, soon relieving the aches and stiffness from the actions from Midorima, the heat and oil worked their way into her weary limbs.

"Scoot over so I can come in too." Natsu scratched the back of his head as he waited for the bluenette to comply.

Her face reddened once again when she noticed that he had discarded his boxers after he had placed her into the relaxing bath. The bluenette's eyes travelled greedily over his delicious body, going wide when they spotted the very large hard erection that he seemed unfazed by.

"Oi, Chrytal?" He waved his hand in front of the sky blue haired assassin who appeared to have been turned to stone, hopeful that the 'Chrytal' remark would snapped her out of her daze.

"Hmm…Oh yeah….Sure…." She mumbled absentmindedly as she moved forward in the neutral coloured tub.

Natsu got in behind her and immediately pulled Crystal into and embrace, locking his arms possessively around her stomach. Her face flushed.

"Do your limbs hurt?" He asked, his hands grazing over her shoulders.

"Y-yeah... It seems the pain didn't go away, for some odd reason..."

"I thought you'd want a hot bath. Your muscles felt a bit stiff, I was sure they'd be bitching when you woke up."

"So you felt me up while I was asleep? Pervert..." She faked a tone of offense, a tone that he with not easily buy due to the huge smile that she wore.

"Only a little….You wouldn't wake up." Natsu nuzzled into her sky blue locks.

His hands made their way to her back and skimmed along the delicate arch of the spine as he sort the root of her pain.

"Tell me where." His voice took on the tone of authority.

"There." Crystal indicated softly.

"Here?" He whispered hotly against her ear before his thumbs kneaded into the knotted muscles of her lower back. The bluenette groaned when she felt him massage along her spine, fingers locked around her slender waist and thumbs digging into her tense muscles.

A whimper left Crystal's pink, plump lips when she tried to mouth out a response to his question, his skilful fingers working magic on her voluptuous body.

Natsu squeezed on the flesh of her shapely hips as his thumbs rubbed small yet firm circles along the centre of her back making the beautiful bluenette writhe and moan against him.

"Where else?" The huskiness of his voice made her shiver.

"Here." Crystal grabbed hold of his hands, all too eager to lead the way.

His hands roamed over her shapely hips, brushing slowly over her stomach before the where place on her soft inner thighs and left to their own devices when she removed her hands. Natsu pressed firming into the strained muscles of Crystal's inner thighs beneath the water, purposely ghosting over her sex with every caressed.

She moaned quietly as his strong fingers worked into her thighs, leaning her head against his shoulder, staring at the scar that adorned the fiery assassin's neck.

He moved hastily up the curvaceous sides of her body and cupped her full breasts within his rough hands.

Natsu squeezed on them gently making her head roll along his broad, lightly tanned shoulders.

"Do they hurt too?" He asked, grinning slyly against her wet skin.

"A-ahhh..." Crystal hissed as he groped her plumb mounds gently.

"How should I make them better?" He purred into her ear.

This was training... Of course it was! Which is why it was good! But, her moans... Her groans... It just, didn't feel right. It felt forced to him, ever since he's been having those sort of dreams, it always ended up bad.

He either took her without consent, her rejecting his feelings or she just felt disgusted by his actions. But he didn't care about that now, she was the only one...

The only one who can satisfy his needs. His urges. Really... Dirty urges... She was the forbidden apple that hung from the tree, she was such a sweet and blissful sin to want...

Natsu smirked against her ear.

"Naaatsuu..." Crystal mewled and arched into his talented touch, gritting her teeth to prevent from making anymore noises.

"Is this what you want?" He squeezed them harder, making her yelp.

"Tell me how it feels, it's training... You have to tell me how it feels so I can improve..." Arousal cracked in his voice.

"I-it feels... Ahhh... Feels... G-good..."

"Not good enough, it seems... I want to hear you moan louder..." Natsu tugged and twisted her perky, pink nipple in order to invoke a response. He grinned mischievously.

"How about down here? We are going on step further after all..."

He trapped her body against his, removing one of his hands to snake down into her thighs and between her folds. Natsu plunged two of his longest fingers inside of her moist hole, Crystal gasping from the suddenness. She groaned loudly from both pain of the rawness of her sex and pleasure.

"I'll make you feel better... Uhhnnn... From inside and out..." The pinkette groaned as her core accepted the width of his knuckles. His thumb finger made its way to her clit, the pad of it rubbing gently over it.

"How does this feel?..." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on her ear. Crystal responded by moaning loudly when he snapped his wrist sharply, grazing a certain spot.

"How does it feel to be fingered by me?... My fingers all swallowed up by your tight... Uhhnn.." Natsu groaned.

"Wet..."

"Pussy...?"

"Ahhh... Aahhhhhh! Natsuuuu... Please..."

"What do you want?" He pressed his thumb harder down unto the fleshy ball of pleasure, the bluenette's head rolling along his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want... Do you want it..?" Natsy rocked his hips against her, his erection sliding into her plump rear.

"Do you want my cock inside you? Deep inside you?..."

The pinkette found a rough, textured spot on her upper walls when he curled upwards, Crystal moaned loudly, her hands gripping the rims of the tub tightly. Natsu liked that sound... He liked how loudly she moaned.

"Do that again..." She breathed heavily. "H-hit that spot again, right there... Oh God... Right fucking there..."

"There?" He smirked, his fingers all too eager to please her. He continued to hit that certain spot that made Crystal moan and scream out loud, panting and breathing heavily as a big, bright red blush coated her pale cheeks.

"Yes... Yesss!" Her breasts jiggled with every deep and hard thrust he took. "Ahhhh! God! Natsu! Harder! Faster!"

"Chrissy... I want you to scream when I send you past the point of insanity."

"Moan my name out loud for everybody to hear..."

"Cry and come... Over and over again till you have no more to give... Come for me, Chrissy..."

His dirty words rang through her ears like a never ending song. Crystal let out a loud scream as she stiffened when a powerful orgasm made her see blinding white stars. The water becoming white. The sky blue haired woman fell unto Natsu's back, panting hard. Natsu pulled out his fingers from her drenched wetness, her come all over his fingers.

His cocky smirk slowly dropped into a frown.

This was okay, right? His instincts took over for a brief moment, nothing was wrong with that... Or so, Natsu thought.

"That was great..."

Natsu looked down at her.

"That.. Was my first time doing that... It was amazing, not gonna lie... The girl who you like is gonna be very lucky..." The bluenette softly spoke. "Although, depending on the type of girl, dirty talk is an option... R-remember that.."

"Crystal... Are we gonna do this again? Because next time, I won't be using my fingers."

Her face reddened at that statement. "This is training, nothing more, so yes, are going to be doing this again..."

Natsu's eyes softened. _"Training only, right... You're not mines to keep yet..."_

 _"Right... This is training..."_

 _"Then it can't be helped..."_

...

...

"Where the hell is Crystal and Natsu?" A leather boot tapped recklessly on polished floor, a loud, annoyed sigh escaped the scarlet haired woman's lips.

"They'll be here soon." Gray reassured her. Juvia nodded.

"Natsu-san and Crystal-chan will be back soon. Juvia knows that Crystal-chan is in alot of pain."

"That is true." Lucy noted. Erza sighed, putting her head down in frustration.

"It's okay, Erza-san." Wendy smiled. "They'll be here soon."

...

The door of the bathroom opened slowly, steam coming out as Crystal stumbled to walk. Her legs and hips kinda hurt, considering their little 'training' they did. Her damp, wet hair clung to her back and shoulders, her face red as well.

The bluenette walked into the kitchen were everyone waited for Natsu and Crystal to arrive to eat breakfast. A trail of wet footprints and water followed behind her.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned their attention to her, eyes widening. Lucy and Wendy had blushes on their faces.

"Where are your wounds?!"

"How can you walk?!"

"Crystal..." Erza hissed. "I'm glad to see that you're doing fine but please... Tell me, why are you so late to breakfast?"

A light blush tinted her cheeks. "It's-"

"-None of your goddamned business."

Crystal turned her head around, seeing the pink haired man in a towel that covered his lower half, walking towards them with a annoyed look on his face.

"Natsu, I warned you already!" Erza stood up, slamming her hands on the table, alarming everyone.

"But I didn't listen. End of story."

"One of these days, you'll go too far with her." She glared at him, her dark brown orbs piercing into his soul. "And that same day, I'll make you wish you were never born."

With that, Erza walked off, passing him with a cold look on her face as she walked up the polished stairs and up to her bedroom.

"Pssh." Natsu scoffed. "Come on Chrissy." He walked off as well.

"Well um..." Crystal nervously laughed. "I'll go change..."

...

 **11:00pm**

...

Soft and gentle moans came from Crystal and Natsu's bedroom, the scarlet haired woman's bedroom was right next to theirs. She heard all of it. It made her blood boil.

Erza always considered Gray, Natsu and Crystal as her little siblings. She always wanted was was best for them but what Natsu was doing to Crystal...

Manipulating her... Making her do all these embarrassing things... It didn't feel right. It was always this time of year that made the pinkette like this. So... Desperate and needy for sexual affection.

This happened when Crystal left. With Lisanna, but it wasn't so strong for him to do anything. Also with Lucy but his urges wasn't so strong for him to do anything either.

But for Crystal... It just seems he can't fight back...

And that is what made her angry. The day he went over the edge, when Crystal didn't give consent...

Is the day Erza will _snap_.

Crystal was always considered a little sister to her. A precious, little sister. After all the things she's been through, even when Erza wasn't there to protect her, she still pulled through. Such a strong person, one of the stronest souls Erza has every seen.

She wanted to maintain that.

...

"Ahhh... Aaaaaahhh..."

"Easy Chrissy..."

"Natsuuuuu... Mmmphhhh..."

The pinkette's finger circled her clit, coating it in her own juices before going back in, pumping in and out at a rapid pace through her underwear. Crystal was on her side and Natsu was behind her, one of his hands groping her plump breasts.

She didn't want to make alot of noise, she wanted to be as quiet as possible. But alas, she couldn't substain her moans of pleasure.

"Natsuuu... Please... Ahhhh..."

"Yes? What do you want..?"

"Deeeeeeper... I want... Ahhh, deeper..."

He smirked, pulling his finger out from her core, white fluid going down his digit. The pinkette placed Crystal on all fours, pulling down her black, lacy panty and staring in awe at her. Natsu pulled down hie pants and boxers, his erection bouncing out.

He rubbed the tip of his cock at her quivering folds, letting it soak up some of her come that was already dripping from her entrance.

"Ready...?" He angled his dick carefully by her hole.

"Natsuuu... T-this is practice... Right?"

Her words cut through his haze of lust, stopping his actions.

This wasn't practice. It was him taking advantage of her. Saying that it was practice when he knew all about these things already. Natsu just wanted to satisfy his needs with her.

"Yes... This is practice."

 _'Stop lying with those words...'_ His heart said but his mind was another.

"Then... G-go ahead, go slow since this is my first t-time..."

"First time.." He repeated. Natsu didn't want this to be her first time with him like this! She wasn't even his! Natsu desperately wanted to fight the urge of ramming into her and fuck her senseless.

He had to...

Before he could make a decision, a knock came to the door, interrupting the couple.

"C-crystal-chan?" A small voice called out. "Can you come outside? The others are calling you and Natsu-san..."

Natsu's hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from making any noises as he eased himself inside her slowly. Her eyes widened, her moans muffled from the palm of his hand. His other hand holding her by her hip.

"Wendy? Crystal's sleeping. I'm going to sleep myself, just talk from there." The pinkette went slowly out of her, letting the tip of his cock dance outside before thrusting in deeply.

A long, drawn out moan escaped the bluenette's lips, not going unheard by the handsome man behind her. Her glasses fell off her face and unto the bed.

Natsu began to rock his hips against the sky haired maiden with long, deep strokes that made her quiver beneath him. Her walls clinched and squeezed around the hot organ inside her, Natsu held back his moans.

"W-well... We found this little girl downstairs, she was going through the fridge. She sneaked in from the window, when we asked, she said she was homeless and was hungry..."

Natsu stopped, his cock pulsing inside her.

"I'm listening..."

"She didn't want to talk to any of us after that so Lucy-san suggested that you and Crystal-chan might be able to talk to her... T-that's all."

"Okay Wendy, give us a few minutes and we'll be right down."

The pink haired assassin waited to hear her light footsteps leave from the door. He sniffed the air, he only smelled Crystal's scent, no Erza, no Wendy, nobody. Only her sweet... Intoxicating scent. He removed his hand from her mouth.

Natsu pulled out of her warm sheath and thrusted back in with a long, deep stroke. Crystal moaned, clawing the bedsheets beneath her.

"Natsuuuu... Ahhh... We have to... Oh God... Go downstairs... Mmmmm..." She placed her face in the bed to muffle her embarrassing sounds that escaped her pink, swollen lips.

"They can wait a few minutes... This is training, this is important... Tell me how it feels to have my cock inside of you..."

He went closer to her ear. "Deep... Inside of you..."

"Naaatsuuuu..." Crystal moaned helplessly.

"Is this deep enough for you?" He circled his hips while fully seated inside her, caressing her ends of ends and making her legs wobble with the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Natsu thrust into her hard, her mouth drop open with another long, drawn out moan.

"Mmmm... Do you like the feeling of me fucking you... Crystal?" He whispered hotly against her ear, nipping the soft lobe between his sharp canines.

"How does it feel...?"

"Ahhhh... Mmmm... S-so... Fucking... Good... I love the feeling of your hot cock...mpphhhh... Pulsing inside... Aaaaaahhh... Me... Natsu..." Even Crystal blushed at her own words. She still thought this was training, she had to be completely honest.

Natsu smirked. "That's what I like to here..."

"I'm resisting the urge to fuck you senseless... Fuck you so fast and hard that you won't remember how to walk..." One of his hands seeked to find her drowning clit, he rubbed over with with the pad of his thumb. Crystal moaned loudly but not loud enough to let the others hear.

"But you'd like that... Wouldn't you?" He snapped his hips hard. "You love my cock, don't you?"

"Ahhhhh... Haaaahhhh... Ummmmpphh..."

"Answer me.." He rubbed his thumb faster. "Answer me or else I'll fuck you till you're numb."

"I'll deny you release..."

"Banging into you over... and ahhh... Over... Again..."

"Pleasssseeee..."

"Just say it... Beg for it... Moan for it..." Natsu's lips brushed against her neck, kissing it gently.

"Natsuuuu... Please... Just fuck me... Hard and Rough... Ahhhhhh, over and... Over... Deeppppp inside me, make me come all over you... As your trainer, I demand... Uhhhnnn, you to... D-do... Ahhhh, that..."

Natsu smirked, "All you had to do was ask, you're gonna come for me..."

With that, he slammed himself right back into her making the bluenette shriek at the sudden entry. He pounded into her core roughly, her mouth gapping, short gasps and moans escaping her pink lips as she arched her back high.

"N-natsu! Uuuhhhh! Fuuuuckk! Ahhhhh! I c-can'ttt!"

"You can and you fucking will!" He thrusted into her sex, his thighs slapping loudly against her ass.

"Ahhhh!"

"You know I won't stop until you give me what I want."

"Naaaatsuuu!" She yelled between gritted teeth, clawing unto the bed covers below. This was wayyy too much for the bluenette to handle, this could drive her over the edge.

"Naatsuuuu! We- Ahhhh! We have to- Oh God! Fuck yes! Hit that spot! Fuck yessss, ohhh yesss! Ahhhhhhhh!" Her tongue hung out of her mouth, drool dripping down her chin. Her come trailing down her thighs and pooling down into the bedsheets below. Natsu obliged, ramming that same spot that made her moans louder by the second.

"Fuck, Crystal... Do you know how hot you sound?" He groaned as he was getting closer to his climax. Crystal's walls attempted to squeeze the seed from the thick, hot organ buried deep inside her, that made a loud squelching sound which made the two groan.

"Ahh! I'm coming!" They both yelled, Natsu pulled out, Crystal's love juices squirting everywhere as her body trembled and quaked, her eyes at the back of her head, a large, relieving smile on her face.

Not soon after, long, thick ropes of semen came out from the pinkette's dick, squirting it all over her huge, plump ass. The bluenette groaned at the hotness, his semen dripping down her ass and down her thighs.

"So hot..." Crystal whispered.

"Come on, let's go..."

"I can't... Feel my legs..."

Natsu smirked. "Don't worry, I'll carry you."

A red blush came to Crystal's pale cheeks. "But... How can you be so calm after..."

"After?" He mimicked.

"That..." She emphasized with her finger.

"What are you babbling on about weirdo?"

Her pink lips turned into a childish pout. "Now you're just playing dumb, you just want me to say it because it gets me embarrassed..."

He grinned, his pearly, white fangs showing. "That's because you're cute when you blush."

...

"Took you two long enough." Erza had her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at the two. Natsu bowed apologetically with Crystal on his back.

"Sorry Erza."

"It's fine, now, go see if you can talk to her." The scarlet haired woman pointed to the little girl who was in a corner, munching on a piece of bread. Natsu approached the girl slowly, trying not to scare her away.

The girl had light brown hair with ocean blue and green eyes. She wore a purple jacket which had dirt on it, some holes in it as well. A ripped up jeans and her body had dirt on it as well. Natsu placed Crystal down to walk on her own.

She walked slowly, she kneeled down before the girl.

"Hello there." She greeted sweetly with a gentle smile. The girl turned to look at her, eating what was left of the bread.

"U-um... H-hello..."

"What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl fumbled with her words, playing with her fingers. "Yura... Y-yurachiiro..."

"Yurachiiro? That's a pretty name, dear."

Natsu felt a smile coming to his face.

"So, she can cook, she can fight, she's good with children. Waifu material." He thought in his mind.

Crystal inched closer to the girl. "Can you tell me why you were here, dear?"

"U-um..." Her face reddened. "I was hungry... All the other houses didn't give me any food... I-I was just hungry! I didn't mean to steal! I haven't eaten in days..." Yura frowned. Crystal inched a little closer.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?"

Tears pooled in the brunette's eyes. "I never had a daddy... A-and Mommy told me to wait somewhere..." Tears streamed down her dirty face. "That was two years ago..."

Everyone gasped. Crystal's eyes widened. Who could do something like that? Abandoning their child?! Crystal never forgave people who did that, whoever does that are sick, twisted fucks. Crystal embraced the crying girl, caressing her head. Yura started to cry more, wailing loudly as she clung to Crystal's shirt.

"It's okay, Yura. We'll take you to a place where you'll find a new Mommy..." Crystal smiled softly. "But in the meantime, you'll stay here, with me."

"R-really?"

"Yes... Really." Crystal pulled away from the hug. "My name is Crystal, and I'll be your Mommy for the while..."

Yura sadly smiled. "I'd like that... Very much..."

Crystal giggled. "Me too."

Crystal stood up shakily on her two feet, managing to balance properly. She bent down and picked Yura up, attempting to walk straight. Gray laughed at her along with little giggles from Lucy.

"You look like a penguin." Natsu chuckled. Crystal shot him a death stare.

"Your fault I'm walking like this..." She mumbled with a light blush on her cheek, walking out the kitchen and heading towards the bathroom.

...

"Bubbles! Yayyy!" The brunette splashed around in the soapy bath water, playing with the bubbles. Crystal smiled at her.

"More bubbles!" Yura cheered. Crystal got the sponge and washed down Yura's body gently. Scrubbing off all the dirt and grime off her lightly tanned skin.

"You know, Yura, you didn't tell me how old are you..."

"I'm seven!" She beamed, putting her arms up so Crystal can scrub underneath there.

 _"At fucking five years old, her mother left her?"_ Crystal said in her mind, rolling her eyes. _"Bastard."_

"After your bath, we'll get you something to eat."

"That sounds good!" Yura splashed some of the water unto Crystal's face, giggling. Crystal smirked, splashing water on her as well.

The two laughed.

...

 **8:00pm.**

...

The bluenette tucked Yura in bed in a room next to theirs, watching the little girl sleep peacefully. Crystal couldn't help but smile, this was her first time doing this sort of thing, afterall. Yura was a little ball of light.

Who would want to abandon her?

"Hey."

Crystal turned her head towards the source of the voice. A pink haired man leaning against the door, a sweatpants on with no shirt.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yura's sleeping?"

"Yeah..." Crystal walked away from the bed, turning off the light and going into their room. She plopped down unto the bed, sighing loudly.

"I'm tired..." Crystal groaned. Natsu sat next to her, pushing up her light blue glasses.

"Taking care of a child... Is hard work. But you nailed it, Chrissy. I'm proud of you." Natsu grinned, moving some hair away from her face. A light blush came to her face as her eyes grew heavy.

"Get some sleep... You earned it."

...

...

"FUCKING HELL!" A voice boomed. "NATSU DRAGNEEL THINKS HE CAN FUCK WITH ME?! TASKIMADA!?"

"Master, calm down..." The dark blue haired man said, trying to calm him down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MIDORIMA! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I know, I take full responsibility for my actions..."

Taskimada sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, he wants to play that way? Fine, let's play." He looked through the drawers of his desk, looking for a specific book.

"Oh right... That book is back in Japan... Fiore... Maiobushi..." Taskimads grinned. "Someone lives there... Guess I'll have some fun after all."

"Yes, The Hojohana Family." Midorima nodded. Taskimada laughed.

"Pack my bags, we're taking a pit stop to Japan."

...

"Just you wait, Natsu... I'll find that book and give you hell..."

* * *

 **...**

 **How did you enjoy the chapter? I worked hard on this considering the amount of work I have to do. Anyways, um, this made me blush, when I read over this, it did. Alot. Like, wooooooo, damn. And Crystal thinks this is still training but to Natsu, it's another ;). Yurachiiro is my friend's OC and I decided to add her because, why not? :D. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the support and yep, bye bye!💗💘😎🎂🌚**


	28. Pranks!

**Hope you guys enjoy!💘😊**

...

* * *

The sky blue haired maiden walked through the aisle of the little children section. She passed her fingers through the clothes, figuring what to buy for Yura. Her fingers stopped at a lime green shirt with a dark green jacket. Crystal smiled and placed it in the basket.

"Good... Let's find some more."

...

A while passed and the basket was full of clothes and toys. Crystal made her way to the cashier where there was a long line. She groaned.

 _"I've always wanted to have kids on my own.."_

The line went up a bit, she walked up.

 _"With the one I love..."_

Her mind started to wander in different places.  
...

 _"Chrissy!" A loud voice shouted. Crystal got up, trying not to hurt herself with her large stomach. Natsu smiled, going down on two knees, rubbing her pregnant belly._

 _"How's little Igneel?"_

 _"Igneel? I thought we were naming him Ignitus?"_

 _"Well too bad, he's Igneel. Igneel Dragneel!"_

 _Natsu placed a kiss on her belly, placing his ear on her stomach. Crystal gently smiled, her hands going through her his messy, salmon pink hair. The pinkette heard the baby kick, a wide grin on his handsome face._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl came running, the girl had pink hair and dark blue eyes. A white blouse and blue skirt, she was holding a black bag in her hands._

 _"Hey sweetie. Welcome home."_

 _"Welcome home, Crystsu!"_

...

Wait, Crystsu? A bright blush came to the bluenette's cheeks, just thinking about having a family with Natsu made her blush. A happy grin came to her pink lips, it was kind of exciting.

Settling down with a family, a family with Natsu...

"Waaaahhh!" She squealed dreamily, hearts and flowers glowing all around her. A goofy smile on her lips.

"Next please!"

"Oh! Y-yeah!"

...

"I'm back!" The bluenette shouted as she ented through the two doors. Before she could take another step, a bucket of water fell on her, wetting her clothes, hair and glasses.

She growled as she placed down the bags and took it off her head, there was a note attached to it. It read:

 **"The Prank War has begun Chrissy ;)"**

Crystal smirked. She picked back up the bags and walked up the stairs to Yura's room. She knocked twice on the door before entering. The brunette was sitting down on the carpeted floor with Wendy, playing.

"What are you two up to?" Crystal asked with a smile on her face. Yura gasped and got up, hugging her.

"Hey Mommy!"

 _"She called me Mommy..."_ Crystal squealed in her mind. Yura looked up at her and gave her a big grin.

"Hi, Crystal-san." Wendy greeted.

"Hey Wendy. I bought some clothes and toys for you, Yura!" Crystal went to the table and placed the bags down, taking out the contents. Yura picked over the tall table, her shortness getting in the way, she pouted.

"I'm too short..."

"I'm 5'6 and I'm 24. When you get old like me, then come and talk about short." Crystal laughed.

"All of the clothes look so pretty! My old Mommy didn't let me wear all these!" Yura picked up a salmon pink and blue dress, twirling around in a circle while hugging it.

"I really like my new Mommy!"

Crystal smiled. It felt good to be called _"Mommy"._ Soon, she'll want to have kids of her own to call her that... Coming home from school, saying those words every single day. _"I love you, Mommy!"_ The bluenette sadly smiled.

"Mommy?"

"Huh?" Crystal looked down at the little girl who was tugging on her dress.

"So! Like the new clothes?"

"Yeah! I wanna try them on!"

"Well, you go do that with Wendy. Mommy has to have a talk with Daddy." Crystal smirked underneath her breath, walking towards the door but stopped when she heard a snicker.

"Natsu-san's the Daddy, now?" Wendy giggled. Crystal turned her head slowly, a red blush on her face.

"Well, I just thought-"

"Admit it! You love him!"

"Oh shut up, Wendy." She walked out the room.

"Wendy-nii-san, who's my Daddy?" Yura titled her head to side, placing her finger on her chin.

"Natsu-san's your Daddy."

"The man I met yesterday?"

"Yep!"

"Why does he have pink hair?"

"Because he was born with it."

Yura smiled. "I like his pink hair!"

...

"So... Mr. Natsu Dragneel, you thought it was funny to prank me?" Crystal tapped her foot as she had her arms crossed. Natsu smirked.

"Yes. Now you're soaking wet."

Crystal grinned evilly. "I hope you know you started a War that you will never win!"

"Bring it on, Chrissy!"

"Pinky."

"Oh fuck you." Natsu got off the bed and attempted the flip his spiky hair. "Bitch, I'm Fabulous."

The bluenette sweatdropped. "No, stop. Just... Stop."

He grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek as he walked out the door in only his pants.

"Baka..." She whispered, rubbing her cheeks in embarrassment.

...

"Natsu! Want some Oreos?!" Crystal yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeahhhh!"

She snickered evilly, taking out the white, vanilla filling and replacing it with white glue. The bluenette got this from Wendy, asking her to _"borrow"_ for a _"project"_ she had to do for school.

Pssh. As if.

"I have to put something in it to make it believable..." An idea came to her head as she went into the fridge and took out some vanilla frosting. She smeared little on the Oreo cookies and assembled them together.

Crystal placed all of them in a bowl and carried it into the living room where Natsu was watching TV. She placed the bowl down. She left, giggling quietly to herself.

Natsu unconsciously took three Oreos out of the bowl and shoved them into his mouth without realizing the smell. He started to chew and realized it tasted funny.

And it was really sticky... He opened his mouth, long ropes of white glue connecting from the roof of his mouth and his tongue.

Crystal bursted out laughing. "AHAHAHA! HOW DOES IT TASTE, NATSU?! HOW DOES IT TASTE?!"

"Yohhhppmm... Muuthhherrfookkerrrrrrr..."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK! I CAN'T, THIS IS TOO FUNNY! AHHHHH, MY STOMACH! IT'S JUST A PRANK, BROOOOOO!"

 _"I'll get you back for this, bitch."_ He told himself in his mind, scheming his next prank to get her back good.

One that might tear her apart...

...

"Chrissy, I wanna ask you a question."

"No, go away. I'm busy." The bluenette swatted her hand away and went back to reading her favorite Manga. Natsu sighed, going in front of her and going down on one knee. She was sitting on the couch.

"Umm... Why are you kneeling before me?"

"Crystala." Natsu pulled out a small, black box. Crystal dropped the book and gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Crystala Dragnela... You've been in my life for so long, so, so long... We've been together for years even if you don't remember. I loved you, for so long..."

"Natsu, stop. This isn't funny..."

Natsu smirked. "I still do... I love you, Crystala."

Crystal turned the other way, attempting to cover the obvious blush on her face. What was she supposed to say?

"I'm willing to spend my entire life with you. Forever. Will you be willing to do that?"

"You're not s-serious..."

"I'm dead serious, Crystala. One day, I will want to change your last name from Dragnela to Dragneel. I wanted to ask you this question..." Natsu placed one hand on the top of the box.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. His soft smile turned into a toothily grin, he opened it and there was nothing there. Her expression turned into a shocked and confused one.

"Do you need some ice for that burn?" Natsu got up. "It's just a prank, bro..."

Crystal got up and and picked up her Manga book, she walked up to him and slapped his cheek with a lot of force. Her red hand print on his cheek. It felt like one thousand white pins and needles stinging his cheek at once.

He held his cheek as he watched her walk off and to upstairs.

"Yo... I know you ain't mad." Natsu followed her upstairs. The pinkette grabbed her by her wrist, halting her movements. Small giggles came from the bluenette, soon, loud cackles of laughter came from her. She turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, wow..." She wiped away her tears. "You really got me fooled with that one! That was a good prank!" Crystal giggled.

"As if you can fall in love with me, I should've realized that from the start! I'll have to get you back with that one..." Crystal started to walk back upstairs, Natsu still holding her by her wrist.

"Umm... You could let go now..."

"Wait, you think I can never fall in love with you?"

The question made her cheeks flush. "We're bestfriends... And that's all we'll ever be..." Crystal mumbled. Natsu sighed and realized her hand, watching her walk into Yura's room.

"Unfortunately..."

...

 **3:00pm**

...

The sky blue haired maiden took the empty syringe and stabbed her hand with it, taking some of her blood. It was for the prank she was doing. Once it was full, she emptied the crimson liquid into a bottle filled with red food colouring and water.

She placed the cap back on and shook it violently.

She smirked to herself. "He's never gonna figure this one out..."

The food colouring had no smell and her blood had a really strong smell. Natsu could've smelled her blood from the first floor if she wasn't careful. Crystal smeered it all over her clothes, especially on her forehead. She poured a bit on the table counter to look like she'd hit her head on it.

The crimson liquid was dripping from her head and down her forehead, unto her cheeks and down her chin. Crystal placed the bottle in the bottom cabinet with all the other cleaning supplies and layed flat on the floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the pinkette to come out of his shower.

...

Steam came from the second floor bathroom, Natsu came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, water beads strolling down her chiseled chest and rock hard abs. The pinkette walked down the stairs, wet footprints and water trailed behind him.

He thought about what had happenee a few hours ago... Her words echoed in the back of his mind.

 _"We're bestfriends... And that's all we'll ever be..."_

A sad sigh escaped his lips as he made his way down to where he saw her last. After she came from Yura's room, she came down here to make something to eat. He stopped abruptly.

The smell of copper caught his nose...

The smell of blood...

 _Her blood..._

Natsu walked into the kitchen and was shocked at what he saw. His mouth gapped.

There the bluenette was, lying face flat on the floor, blood all around her and some on the edge of the corner. Did she hit her head?

"Crystal... You clumsy little piece of shit!"

She held back the urge to laugh but remained silent. Natsu rushed to her side, holding up her head and caressing her waist. He shook her repeatedly but gor no response in return.

"Crystal? Crystal! Why aren't you waking up?! Why are you so clumsy, you hit your head on the counter edge?! Not even Wendy is that clumsy!"

Natsu frowned. "You're knocked out cold, huh..." He placed her back down gently and ran upstairs to get his phone. Once she heard his footsteps run upstairs, she giggled a bit.

"Okay, okay! Got my phone, blah blah blah. What is the number for the ambulance in Paris?" Natsu stood there dumbfounded. "Luce told me it..."

"Right! I remember!"

He dialed the numbers 1-1-2 and placed it by his ear. A french woman answered.

"Yes, hello?! I need an Ambulance, now!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Do you speak English?"

"Eng-lish! _ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT?!"_

His eyes brightened. "Yes, English!" Natsu kneeled down by Crystal's body, sighing in relief.

"Finally, an English person. Alright, my girlfriend, she knocked her head on the counter and isn't waking up!" Natsu placed his hand on her stomach. "Yes, she's bleeding!"

"What should I-"

The bluenette's hand grasped his, holding it tightly. Crystal opened her eyes and smiled at him, giggling like a schoolgirl. Natsu sighed.

"Nevermind, she's okay..." Natsu hung up and placed the phone on the floor.

"What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Natsu glared at her.

"It's just a prank, bro." Crystal winked.

"You dummy... Did you know how worried I was?"

"You called me clumsy..." Crystal sweatdropped.

"Chrissy, did you use your own blood? I didn't smell anything else..."

"I just used a bit. The rest was water and food colouring." The bluenette smiled. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, growling lowly.

"That's not fair, is it now? You messed up your clothes and the floor. Erza's gonna be pissed when she and the others get back."

"Ehh, she knows we were doing pranks on each other."

"Now, I'm going to punish you for making me worry so much..." He smirked, getting and up picking her up bridal style. "But first, you need a bath. I'm not punishing you with all that on your skin."

"Punishment?"

"We never did cover what a blowjob was, right?"

"Y-you know what that is already!"

"But you have to demonstrate it..." Natsu grinned, his shark canines on full display. "And demonstrate it full detail..."

"You go suck a dick."

"You'll be doing that to mine in a moment."

...

 **5:00pm**  
...

Crystal came out of the room, her cheeks flushed. She wiped whatever was left on her lips, white sticky fluid was at the corner of her lips. Natsu shortly followed after.

"You need to eat more natural, sweet things." Crystal said. "Like berries, sweet fruits. Make it taste sweet instead of having such a bitter taste."

"Well, not all of us have such a sweet taste like you." He pouted.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be honest with you. I'm your trainer."

"Where is everyone, by the way?" Crystal turned to him.

"They left to go have fun since tomorrow we're leaving." Natsu looked over the balcony. Crystal stood up next to him, watching the down to the first floor.

"And tomorrow's the last day of training, too. We covered all the sexual stuff, dates, how to treat a girl and rules... Today, we should go on one last date as me being your trainer." Crystal suggested with a smile. Natsu nodded. Crystal turned to him.

"We should go to the Eiffel Tower. I promised you we'd go there, right?" Natsu faced her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That sounds good..."

Natsu smiled as he brought his lips unto hers.

...

"O-oh my fudgeballs..."

Crystal wore a spaghetti strap sun dress, the top was dark purple then blended into lavender then white accompanied by a purple belt. Dark red flowers were imprinted at the bottom right corner of the dress then some broke off into petals that looked like it was blowing in the wind. For shoes, she wore white heels that had a bow on top them. She also had a white purse that hung off her shoulder,

"You weren't supposed to come in yet!" Crystal yelled, frowning. She sat at the vanity.

"You look amazing..."

She blushed. "U-um... Thanks..."

Natsu remembered this dress. It was the one they went on their first date with after he returned from one year. Well, he considered it as a date. They went to an amusement park, it was so much fun cheering her up.

That pretty smile she wore made his heart skip a beat.

Crystal picked up the brush and went to brush her hair but was stopped.

"Can I try?"

Eh?

"O-oh... Sure..." She gave him the brush. Natsu tried his best to be gentle as he brushed her sky blue locks. Her hair didn't get caught in the brush, nor was it ever in tangles.

It just went through the brush. Natsu placed the brush down and started to run his fingers through it, it was so soft and silky. Whenever she took a bath, her hair would always be shiny afterwards.

"I did good, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Crystal softly smiled, taking the brush and brushing her bangs to the left side of her face. The bluenette got up and dusted herself off.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

...

The couple was on the highest level in the Eiffel Tower, it was around 7:00pm where the lights were a blaze. It wad so pretty, lighting up the area around it. It was always Crystal's dream to be here.

And here she was, with the person she loved ever so dearly.

Natsu loved how her eyes sparkled like the night sky whenever she was truly happy, unlike those fake smiles she gives everyone whenever she faked her happiness. Natsu scooted closer to her.

"It's so pretty up here!" Crystal squealed, looking down at all the people. "Everyone looks like little ants up here."

A cute giggle escaped her lips.

Natsu smiled.

"Can you believe it's been three weeks already? One more week till my Graduation Prom." Crystal faced him, a gleam of hope in her eyes. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course I am! I wanna see my best friend graduate and beat everyone in her class." He grinned.

"That's good, I wanted you to be there anyways." Crystal blushed, turning the other direction. Natsu chuckled as he slowly placed his hand over her right hand. Crystal turned her head, her whole face red with embarrassment.

"Na...Tsu..?"

He moved closer as he entangled his fingers into hers, his other one caressing her cheek. Crystal smiled and relaxed into the palm of his hand. Natsu moved his face closer to hers, their lips centimeters apart. They closed their eyes.

Their lips brushed against each other and when they were about seal their kiss, a ring came from Crystal's purse. They opened their eyes and pulled away, both faces red.

"U-ummm, I'll go answer that.."

"Yeah... You do that..."

Crystal walked a bit far from him and answered the phone, she cursed at the number. Crystal didn't bother to put hologram on, she just placed it by her ear.

"What the hell do you want, Princess Hisui? You kinda ruined a moment for me..." She growled softly.

 _"Oh, I did? I'm so sorry, was it with Natsu?"_

"What do you think?"

 _"Huhuhu, okay, okay. Anyways, I've got some news for you! Taskimada was in France and-"_

"I know..." Crystal frowned. "I met him..."

 _"You did?!"_

"Without even knowing it, listen Princess... I'll tell you everything you need to know but just... Not now..." Crystal sadly said. A sigh came from the other line.

 _"When you're ready, call me. That's all for now, Crystal. I'll talk to you whenever you call or I have to tell you something important."_

Crystal nodded. "Yeah.."

 _"Alright then, goodbye and have fun."_

The call hung up, Crystal placed it back in her purse and walked back towards the pinkette. He was watching down at the ground below. Crystal stood up next to him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Crystal..." Natsu faced her. "Did I ever tell you that your eyes shine like the stars at night?"

Crystal felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"N-no, they don't..."

"Yes they do. Just like how you're so irresistibly cute when you blush."

"I applaud you for your use of big words." Crystal slowly clapped her hands, nodding to him. "You have done well, my son."

"Now you're just making it weird!" Natsu growled. "I'm trying my best to be romantic here..."

Crystal giggled. "I told you already, when we're not training, you can act like yourself."

"But I want to act romantic..." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her protectively against his chest. Natsu placed his chin on top her head while she rested on his chest.

"This is... Romantic, right?"

The bluenette's cheeks heated up more.

"I-I guess..."

Natsu chuckled softly. "I'm still waiting for that kiss."

"Keep on waiting, you ain't getting it."

"Come onnnn~"

"No. When we're home."

"I'm holding you to that."

...

 **8:00pm**

...

"Baka! Get away from me!"

"Come and get kisses!"

Natsu was chasing Crystal around like a manic, her red lipstick on his lips. Natsu grinned widely as he pounced on her, making them both fall to the ground. He started peppering her face with red lipstick kisses, avoiding her lips.

"Beautiful..."

Crystal pouted cutely. Natsu smirked as he kissed her pouted lips, some of the red lipstick getting on her pink lips.

"This is what you get for wearing makeup. You're beautiful the way you are, Chrissy." Natsu smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You just wanted an excuse to mess up my clean face." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Eh? That so?" Natsu laughed. "I just wanted an excuse to kiss you. But I'm serious, you shouldn't wear makeup."

Natsu got off her and went to her vanity, picking up her makeup bag and going out the door. Crystal ran after him, stumbling along the way. She saw him light the bag on fire, burning all the contents inside it then all the ashes drifted off into the bin.

"You little..."

"You'll ruin your pretty face with all them chemicals, Chrissy. Now come here and gimme a hug!"

"Go to hell." Crystal deadpanned.

"Suit yourself!" Natsu ran up to her and hugged her from the side, squeezing her tightly.

"Lemme gooo!~"

"Love you too!~"

Natsu lifted her up in the air, spinning her around. They both laughed. He brought her down and kissed her lips once more before pulling away.

"Love ya, Chrissy!"

Training... This was all training...

"I love you too..." She smiled.

...

Only training...

 **...**

* * *

 **OKIES! Yayyyyy, got it out. By the way, how do you guys like the new cover image? I drew Crystal on my tablet ^-^. Hope you guys like it! Next chapter would be more of a serious one, this chapter was just fun stuff and fluff :3. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and yeah! Bye bye!🌹🌚💞💙👏**


	29. Urges

... **Enjoy this long overdue chapter! And warning, this chapter may be disturbing or uncomfortable for some readers. Once again, this is a M rated story so read at your own risk everyone! :D**

* * *

 **5:00am**

 **...**

"No."

"Crystal, we talked about this."

"I don't care, Erza. I am not agreeing to that at all."

"I already called the Adoption Centre, it's really a nice place we can take Yura to."

Crystal's eyes narrowed. "No. Fuck them, Yura is staying here with her Mother and Father; Crystal and Natsu."

"Come on, Crystal. She can't come with us!"

"And why not?!"

"We don't have enough tickets for her to come with us! Besides, Yura doesn't even have a passport!"

"We're assassins, Erza! I'm sure Levy can hijack a plane or something!"

"That's not the point, Crystal!"

Behind a wall, the small brunette stood there, shaking. She tried her best to keep down her sobs. Yura frowned, running back upstairs to her bedroom where she slammed it.

The two turned their attention to upstairs. Crystal sighed.

"Erza, we'll talk about this later." With that, the bluenette walked upstairs to Yura's room with a deep breath. Crystal shakily opened the doorknob to meet darkness, the smell of salt filled her nose. Crystal frowned as she saw a bump underneath the covers.

"Yura..."

She got no response.

"Yura, I know you're awake. I can smell the salt." Crystal turned on the light and walked towards the sniffling bump. She took the covers off of the girl, Yura was curled into a little ball, her hands over her head.

"Yura, sweeti-"

"S-so, you're just gonna get rid of me, huh?"

"No... Sweetie, I love yo-"

"No, you don't!" Yura sat up, tears streaming down her red, small cheeks. Crystal gasped softly, a little taken back by the small girl's outburst.

"Yura-"

"No, no! I knew it! You're all like the others! They get rid of me the second they get me! You just wanted to get rid of me because I wasn't wanted, right?! Just like how my old Mommy left me!"

"No, it's not like th-"

"Yes it is! I saw you talking to Erza-nii-san, you're gonna get rid of me! I should've never had come here, I should've never had put my trust into you!" Yura growled. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THE REST!"

"That's enough, Yurachiiro!" Crystal snapped, Yura shrank down at the bluenette's tone of voice.

"Listen to me, I never wanted to get rid of you! You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me!"

Yura's angry gaze softened.

"Don't you dare say those things! I AM NOT LIKE YOUR OLD MOTHER! DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HER! I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE MY LITTLE BALL OF HAPPINESS, MY LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS! I DO NOT CARE WHAT ANYBODY ELSE THINKS, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" The bluenette panted from all the shouting, she was surprised that nobody was even up from her yelling. Crystal sighed and faced the shaking brunette.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, sweetie... You just got Mommy upset, that's all."

Yura rubbed her hands together. "D-did you really mean all that...?"

Crystal smiled. "Of course I did. Now come here and give Mommy a hug."

Yura hesitated for a second, watching as Crystal spread her arms wide, waiting for her embrace. Yura broke down, wailing loudly as she jumped into Crystal's arms. Crystal hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say any of those things! Forgive me, Mommy!"

"It's okay, Yura..." Crystal caressed her head. "Mommy's always here for you, sweetheart."

"Always..."

* * *

...

 **12:00pm**

...

The sky blue haired woman sat up on the bed, reading a new book she bought earlier this morning in the bookstore. Crystal flipped to the other page, quite enjoying the book. The pink haired man walked in, noticing the bluenette's choice of clothing.

A short pants with one of his shirts. Natsu growled approvingly as he licked his lips hungrily.

They had two more hours till they needed to go to the airport.

Fast... Dirty... It was a quickie afterall... Natsu sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. Crystal removed his hand away from her with a straight face and went back to reading.

Natsu pouted. "Chrissssyyyy~"

"What?"

"Let's fuck."

Crystal slowly turned her head to him in a confused manner. "No."

"But-"

"I'm not in the mood." She said plainly. Natsu smirked, gliding one of his hands up her exposed thigh. Crystal slapped his hand away.

"I said... No."

Natsu huffed and turned the other way. The pinkette groaned at his boner that was painly pressed against the zipper of his pants. It was getting in the way.

He wanted to get rid of it. Just to satisfy his needs for a bit...

Only a little while...

It was "training" afterall. To Natsu, it was another. Natsu moved closer to her. Crystal sighed.

"Natsu... I said-" She turned to face him but what she saw was shocking. The fiery assaaain's eyes were a golden yellow colour, his fangs dangerously sharper than usual. Natsu smirked cockily as he pounced on her, pinning her hands over her head, Natsu mounting on top her.

He growled, low and deep.

"Natsu! Let me go!" This wasn't right, his grip was strong and tight. It wasn't playful like usual.

It was demanding...

"I won't until you give me what I want..." Natsu grinned, moving closer to her ear. "I want you to say _"Fuck me, Natsu"."_

"Hell no!" She was beyond pissed.

"Say it..." Natsu tightened the grip on her wrists, making her scream a bit. The door slowly open, a small girl peaked through. A small gasp escaped the brunette's lips as she opened the door wide.

"Daddy? What are you doing to Mommy?!"

Crystal squinted one eye shut as she was pressed down with his crushing weight.

"Yura... G-go, Mommy's okay..."

"Crystal..." The pinkette purred. "Say it or I'll take you right in front of Yura." He grinded his rock hard erection against her pants.

"Yura, listen to Mommy..."

Yura turned her attention away from the pink haired man mounting her Mother and faced Crystal with tears in her eyes. Her expression looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Go get Gray-nii-san or Erza or somebody! Just get one of them!" Crystal yelled, Yura nodded frantically and ran out the room as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

Natsu was physically stronger than her in some points, he was also mentally stronger. What he was doing, it was bringing back those painful memories she stored in the back of her mind.

The memories of Blaze when he took her virginity... When you have such tragedy built up inside, it's hard not to scream and cry about it. The bluenette tried her best not to but some tears managed to escaped her dark blue orbs.

Natsu turned her around on her back to face him. Crystal glared at the gigantic smile he wore. Natsu brought his face closer to here and glided his pink, enthusiastic tongue across her cheeks, licking up her tears.

She felt disgusted. She felt violated.

Even when she said no... He still continued.

By her bestfriend... By the one who she actually trusted and loved.

It hurt, alot.

"Aw come on now, Chrissy. Don't be like that... All you have to do is say three simple words..." He smiled a sadistic smile, his overgrown fangs scared her a bit. It looked like he can snap her neck with one chop if he wanted to.

Where the hell is Yura?!

Natsu had her hands held down tight, his knees to the sides of her hips.

"Crystala... Say it..."

"I said no!" With force, she kicked her knee upward into his groin, making him release her. She rolled off the bed and unto the floor, she rubbed her purple-bluish wrists in pain.

"Goddamnit... It hurts so much..." Crystal hissed, not noticing the pinkette who was writhing in pain on the floor was now standing up, walking slowly towards her.

"You... You are one lucky woman... To have me... At your knees... Begging for this kind of attention..." Natsu hoarsely rasped. "But.."

Crystal gasped, afraid to turn around.

"You do not... Ever. Hit me..."

Curiosity got the of her as usual and turned her head around slowly, seeing Natsu standing right behind her.

He brought his hand up, about to strike but the door slammed open. Natsu didn't pay attention, he was about to his hand down on her face until he was held back.

Crystal smiled in relief. The raven haired man held his hand back with one of his hands. Natsu turned around to see him, then look down at Crystal.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Natsu?!"

That's one of the first time Gray's called Natsu by his name instead of an insult as usual. That's when Gray's serious.

"I-I could only find Gray-nii-san... He was the only one close so..." Yura went over to hug her Mother.

"Thanks Yura..." Crysta smiled at her.

Natsu lowly growled, snatching his hand away from him.

"Goddamnit Gray! You always have to ruin everything!"

"Me?! You were about to do _'god-knows-what'_ to Crystal according to Yura! You sick, twisted, little fuck! How dare you try to rape my best friend?!"

"Ooh, I wouldn't call it rape, more like... Forceful sex without permission, is all."

"That's rape, dumbass!"

Crystal got up and moved towards the door, carrying Yura along with her.

"What's _'rape'_ Mommy?"

"I'll tell you when you get older..."

...

Their bickering and yelling went on for quite a while, Crystal and Yura stood there, just watching.

"I've had enough of you assholes keep coming in the way of me and Crystal's relationship! What we do is none you guys' business!"

"Relationship?!" Crystal and Gray gawked in disbelief.

"I'm ending this shit now, Gray!" His whole body lit a flames, a golden orange colour flames surrounded the pink haired man. Crystal gasped while Yura ran out the room. Gray stood there in shock.

"What the hell?!"

"No, Natsu!"

Natsu clenched his fists. **"Fire Dragon's..."**

The fire that surrounded him disappeared, only his right hand was engulfed in fire. **"...Iron Fist!"**

"NOOO!" Crystal pushed Gray out of the way, letting herself take the blast from Natsu in her stomach, sending her flying across the room and hitting the wall with a loud thump. The wall behind her had pieces of it coming off, pain shot through her back and stomach as she laid their on the floor, blood leaking from her mouth.

A large amount of blood...

"CRYSTALA!" The two men yelled. Gray ran over to her, kneeling down and holding her body close to him. Natsu slowly walked over to her, a terrified expression on his handsome face, he looked down at his hands.

"Crystal! I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean-!" He looked at her, tears pooled up in her eyes. Natsu's heart sank when her eyes had depression and betrayal written all over them. He didn't like that look.

Nobody did...

"Crystal... D-don't look at me like that..." The pink haired man reached out to the bluenette who flinched away from his affection. A loud gasp could've been heard throughout the room, Natsu turned around, seeing a scarlet haired woman standing by the door with shopping bags in her hands, she quickly dropped them. She glared at Natsu, dashing towards him and held him by his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?!" Erza growled. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEFORE THIS GOT OUT OF HAND! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

Juvia, Wendy and Lucy came rushing inside the room.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!"

"Gray-sama! What happened to Crystal-chan?!"

"Crystal-san!"

Wendy immediately went to her side. "She's bleeding, alot! She's not breathing! We have to get her to a hospital immediately!"

Gray got up with Crystal in his arms, bridal style. Juvia, Wendy and Gray rushed out the room and ran downstairs. Erza released him.

"I told you... But you never listened, now look what you've done..."

Erza brought her hand down on his cheek with full force, he fell with the slap. Erza loomed over him with a deadly aura, she shook her head with disappointment and went out the room. Natsu sat up, his cheek now had a red, glowing handprint on it. Lucy stooped down to his level.

"What have I done...?" He whispered.

"Tell me what happened Natsu..."

Natsu looked up at the blonde, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Tell me everything..."

...

After explaining, Lucy was in shock and disbelief.

"You hit her with such a powerful attack?!"

"It was meant for Gray!"

"It shouldn't be for anybody! Your urges can't be so out of control, Natsu! To the point of raping her, how could you?!"

Natsu bent his head down in shame. "Yeah... How could I, indeed..."

...

 **2:00pm**  
 **France Hospital.**

...

Everyone sat down on the waiting benches in silence, the pink haired man had his bangs over his eyes, he sat the closest to the door. Everyone waited for the Doctor to come out, it's been a long while since a staff of nurses and doctors came to them. Finally, the door opened, a dark skinned doctor came out with his notepad in his hands.

"How is she?" Erza asked who looked to have been crying for hours. Her eyes puffy and red, tear streaks imprinted on her cheeks.

"Mrs. Dragnela, we've managed to stabilize her just in time. Any longer and she might not have made it. But luckily, she did." The Doctor said. "You can go see her but she's under a lot of medication, she might not recognize who you are at first but those effects are only temporary."

Everyone sighed in relief. The Doctor looked back into the room and back at them. "Be quiet and only one at a time. Who's going first?"

"I'll go." Natsu volunteered with a soft tone of voice. Erza opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw the look in his eyes when he watched back to them. She turned her head away.

"She's in a unstable condition. Her stomach is in a bad condition as well, please, be gentle with her." The Doctor told Natsu as he walked away. The pink haired man took a deep breath and walked inside the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

The sky blue haired woman laid in the hospital bed, she was so pale skinned. Paler than usual, it made Natsu's skin crawl. As he walked closer, he saw she had on a oxygen mask and tubes in her arms. She had her eyes closed, not softly but so distressed...

Salamander frowned deeply. It had a chair next to her bed, he sat down and watched her closely. Hearing the heart monitor going slowly.

"Crystal...? Are you awake..?"

Crystal's head slowly turned to meet him, her eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the person and voice.

"Gray..? Is that you...?"

Natsu growled on instinct. She was under alot of medication, maybe this was the chance to talk to her. Without it being so... Awkward. Gray was the last person she saw, afterall. It would only be natural.

"Yeah... I'm Gray, Crystal."

Crystal smiled softly, "H-hi..."

"Hey..." Natsu sighed, "Do you forgive Natsu, Crystal?"

Crystal turned her head to face the front of her. "I-I'm not sure... I know why he did the things he did. He's a Dragonslayer, they have Mating season once in a while."

 _"So, she knows about that..."_

"You're supposed to mate with one person for life... Like Gajeel with Levy... I don't know about Sting and Rogue... Wendy is too young so that just leaves... Natsu and I," Crystal frowned, "People who wield the Dragonslayer swords are connected to them, they have the attributes of a Dragon... So during a certain time in the year, they mate with the person they love."

A light blush came to Crystal's cheeks. "If that's the case... Then that means... Natsu..." She shook her head, "There's no way, right, Gray?"

Natsu chuckled, "I'm sure that Natsu loves you."

"Really..?"

"Yes."

The bluenette smiled, "That's nice to hear... But..."

"But?"

"It really hurt when he tried to take me forcefully, you know... It brought back painful memories that I didn't want to remember..." Crystal looked at him, "It hurt, alot... To be taken forcefully by your bestfriend..."

Natsu frowned, his heart sinking, "Natsu's sorry... I'm sure of it... He's more than sorry, he wishes he can go back in time to prevent all that... Natsu... Natsu's beyond sorry..." Tears started to brim in his eyes.

Crystal chuckled.

"That's good to hear, Natsu."

"Eh?" Everything gray shattered around him, the colour returning. Crystal had a beaming smile on her face.

"You think the medication they gave me was that strong? No, no. I smelled you the moment you got in here, I heard your voice clearly as well. True, I don't have my glasses on so I couldn't tell until you were right in front of me." Crystal grinned.

"So... You're really sorry, huh?"

"Of course, I am! I meant everything I said..."

She raised a brow, "Everything?"

"Everything..."

"So, you love me?"

A bright red blush came to his face, "Woah-woah-woah! Back it up, stop, wait! I-I didn't- I thought you thought I was-!"

Crystal giggled, "Oh, calm down. It's okay, jeez."

Natsu calmed down after a while, he pouted at the bluenette.

"Do you? Do you really?" Crystal asked.

Natsu scrunched up his face with a blush. This was his chance! For so long... It was his time to shine! Finally, she'll be his! Natsu opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah... I love you... I love you so much..." Natsu whispered softly, waiting for her response.

Oh God, if she didn't feel the same way...

 _"I love you too..."_ The words won't come out of her mouth, like something was preventing her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu..."

 _"Fuck..."_ Was all that was going through his mind.

"I do care for you but... I just... Don't feel that way about you... Yet..."

Natsu's world shattered around him. Everything came tumbling down. His face turned a pale white, he wanted to throw up. He wanted to break down and cry. Rejection.

Rejection is what he was afraid of...

Why didn't he keep his mouth shut?

A sad smile made his way to his lips. "It's okay... I'll wait, I'll wait an eternity if I have to..." Natsu got up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked out the room.

"I didn't mean to say that! No, come back... I love you too..." Tears pooled in her eyes as she extended her hand towards the door.

 ** _"Like what I did?"_** A voice giggled. Crystal turned her attention to in front of her. A woman with short sky blue hair and red eyes appeared, gold dust behind her. Crystal's eyes widened.

 _ **"Of course you didn't, silly. I made you say those things."**_

Crystal narrowed her eyes, she was pissed now.

Beyond fucking pissed.

"Why Yuri...?"

 _ **"Because..."**_

...

 _ **"I can't let you be with that idiot, I'll kill him personally if I have to. After what he did to you, I'll never forgive him..."**_

* * *

 **...**

 ***Takes cover behind a shield* Alright, I'm ready for all the rotten tomatoes.. Gomenasi for this chapter. You'll understand in the next one ;). Hopefully you enjoyed it anyways :D. Btw, I don't live in Brazil, I live in the Caribbean. To be more specific; Trinidad. We celebrate Carnival because of some History with it and such. I don't go it, I stay home and watch anime ;). I'm so antisocial, it's a shame.😂 Anyways, leave a review if chu liked it! Thanks for 8600+ views, all the positive reviews and followers and favorites! Yayyyyy! Sooo... That's all everyone! Bye bye!💕😊💙**

...


	30. The Grand Ball

**Longgggg chapter! Hope chu enjoy!💕🙇🍰**

* * *

...

...

"This was none of your goddamned business, Yuri... You... you ruined my-"

" _ **Your chance? Don't give me that bullshit, Onee-chan. He used an powerful attack directed to your stomach!"**_

"I know..." She frowned.

 _ **"He tried to rape you!"**_

"I know..." Tears wielded up in her dark blue orbs.

 _ **"He tried to hurt you because you didn't want to have sexual intercourse with him!"**_

"I know!" Her tears came streaming down her cheeks, clutching her stomach as the memories of earlier came back into her brain like a massive flood. Yuri watched her with blank eyes, a menacing glare in her red eyes.

 ** _"They use to fear you, you use to be something..."_** Yuri tisked, _ **"When people heard that "The Blue-haired Demon" was coming, they'd always cower and hide in the shadows like lonely, abandoned children.."**_

 _ **"And now look at you, crying and sniffling away because of a pink haired man. A PINK HAIRED MAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"**_

"It's... Salmon..." Crystal defended, wiping away her tears.

Yuri rolled her eyes, **_"I did this for your sake, big sister. But you know what? You never listen to anybody, you're as stubborn as a mule... So I'll let you do what you want."_**

With one last worried look, she disappeared, golden dust remained.

"I will do what I want..."

...

 **November 17th.**  
 **12:04am**  
 **Crystal and Natsu's House**

...

The bluenette stirred in her sleep, feeling the uncomfortable coldness that surrounded her on her pale skin. Her eyes slowly opened and saw the pink haired male was where to be found. He always had such an abnormal body heat, she'd gotten use to sleeping with it every night.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her light blue glasses from the bedside table and getting out of bed. Crystal walked out the room and went to her balcony. It had been a week since she was released from the hospital, that same day, a private plane came to pick them up due to Yura's condition with not having a passport and such.

There, she saw the pinkette sitting on top the ledge, his legs dangling off.

"Go back to bed, it's late..."

His sudden speaking made her jump, he could've probably smelled her when she was approaching him. It was the cold November winds, blowing in their hair as she walked a bit closer to him.

"If I'm going back to bed, you're coming with me."

Natsu shook his head, "I'll stay out here, Crystala."

"It's cold out here."

"Which is exactly why you should be back inside. I don't want you catching a cold." Natsu responded quietly.

Crystal folded her arms, a small frown present on her pink lips, "We haven't talked for a while, Natsu. Ever since what happened a week ago while I was in the hospital."

He didn't say anything.

"Is it because of what happened...?"

A low growl escaped his lips, "No... It's not that..."

"Then what is it then? Is it because of what I said?"

"Knock it off, Crystala..."

Crystal walked closer to him, "No, I want to know what's wrong. We're friends, Natsu-"

"And that's all we'll ever be, right?!" The pinkette snapped as he whipped his head around, his angry gaze piercing into the very beings of her soul. Crystal back away as he hopped off the ledge and started walking towards her.

"Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting to tell you how I felt? Just to get _rejected_?!" He yelled, she backed up against the wall.

"15 _whole_ fucking years, Crystala! You keep giving me false hope... You always hung around me, you always hug me, we even fucking kissed multiple times! I always came to your rescue whenever you're in danger, I always provided comfort when you were sad..." Natsu clenched his fists, "But I understand... I understand clearly..."

"Even when... Even when we mated together, when we made love together... You still..." He let out a loud, annoyed sigh, "Not all of it was because of Mating season! I actually wanted to make love to you... Because I love you, Crystal. Why can't you see that...?"

His voice was much softer now, laced with hurt and sadness. Crystal moved towards him, placing both of her hands on his cheeks, gently rubbing her thumb finger against it. Natsu's hand instinctively went to grab her own, gripping it softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you... Not all of it was for Mating season... I didn't want to take you forcefully either, I wanted to take things slow... But I guess, my instincts had other plans." Natsu chuckled lightly, "Only you I wanted to make love to, nobody else."

Crystal softly smiled, a light blush coated her cheeks. "Natsu, that's sweet and all... But, I need some answers about what happened..."

"Your eyes turned a golden yellow colour... It happened in Maiobushi as well, why is that?"

Natsu's smile quickly turned into a frown as he removed her hands from his face, turning away from her. "I want to tell you but..."

"I can't..."

"Why can't you tell me?" The bluenette pryed.

"I wish I could-"

"Am I not trustworthy enough?" Crystal accused, looking off to the side.

"What? No, not all... I want to, believe me I would if I could but... Even if we aren't a couple, I still want this friendship. And I believe that if I tell you why, you won't want to be friends anymore." Natsu spoke softly.

"I would never do that..." Crystal smiled, "No matter what."

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Because I won't, I promise..." Crystal walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggled into his scarf, "I promise I won't..."

Natsu sighed, "What I'm about to show you may be frightening... I just hope that you won't have second thoughts..."

Crystal released him, "Okay.."

Seconds passed and she could've seen something red forming on him, it looked like scales. Scales? Red scales...

He turned around, Crystal covered her mouth as her eyed widened. Deep, red scales dusted along his cheeks, sides of his arms going straight down to his knuckles and his abbs. He had on no shirt, afterall.

His eyes were a golden yellow colour, glowing in the darkness as his fangs were overly sharp and large.

She had no words. Her voice was lost in her throat.

 **"Crystal..."** His voice was deeper than usual.

She couldn't speak. Even if she wanted to.

 **"I knew this would frighten you..."** Natsu frowned, **"I'll change back..."**

His scales, fangs and his golden yellow eyes were gone, a trail of red dust was left behind. Natsu walked closer to the trembling girl and embraced her in his arms.

"I'm sorry for scaring you..." He stroked her hair, "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Crystal removed her hands and relaxed into his arms, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his body.

"What was that... No, what are you...?"

"Do you know what **E.N.D**. stands for?"

The bluenette shook her head.

"Make a wild guess."

Crystal pondered for a bit, "End... Nuclear?... I don't know."

The pinkette hugged her tighter as if he were going to lose her. His teeth gritted as he finally found the courage to speak up.

"It's stands for-" He choked on his own words, "F-for..."

"For?"

"It stands for nothing... Yeah, it stands for nothing."

Crystal pouted, "You expect me to believe that after what you've just showed me? I'm not an idiot, Natsu."

"I know you're not, I'm just not ready to tell you yet..." Natsu looked down at her, "Maybe another time."

"Fineee..." Crystal groaned.

"Anyways, unto something more..." Natsu cleared his throat, "'Important'. And by that I mean, Mating season stuff. One night? Just one night, please?..."

The sky blue haired woman's face turned red as she buried her face into his chest, attempting to hide her red face. Natsu chuckled, finding her embarrassment cute.

"One night...?" Crystal repeated. The pink haired man nodded.

"U-um... Since it is Mating Season... Maybe, just maybe I might..." Crystal scrunched up her face, closing her thighs together in discomfort.

"Okay, just this once..."

"You won't regret it..."

...

 **12:45am**

...

A loud gasp erupted within the room that was occupied by the pinkette and bluenette as Natsu slowly pushed himself deeper within her nirvana. Crystal clawed his back as she tried to hold back her goddamned embarrassing sounds.

"Sshhh..." Natsu whispered, "Try to keep it down, we don't want to wake Yura up."

"I-I'm trying to but... Ahhhh... I c-can't..."

"Try harder..." Natsu pulled out and thrusted back in with a long, hard stroke that made the bluenette's walls quake and made her shiver. She gritted her teeth to prevent anymore noises as he rocked his hips steadily against her.

"Natsssuuu..." Her soft moans and gasps ran through his ears. He resisted the urge to slam into her roughly and take her fast, that would be bad for both of them.

Slow and sensual was the way to go and since they had Yura with them, they couldn't make the noise even if they wanted to.

Crystal wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into him as she allowed him to go deeper. The sky blue haired woman threw her head back and arched her back like a cat's.

This was love-making to him. In this exact moment, he felt love between them. Even if she didn't say so, he felt it, this wasn't **_"fucking"_** like how he did in Paris. The passion clouded both of their eyes, her sky blue hair fanned out against the pillow, her crimson red cheeks and her soft and gentle moans escaping her lips.

She looked beautiful to him.

Her hands dropped from his back and unto the bed, Natsu's hand instinctively went to grasp her hand in his, she held it tightly as she let out another moan.

They rocked the bed till 1:00am in the morning before drifting off to sleep afterwards, Crystal sleeping in Natsu's arms.

...

 **9:00am**

...

"Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" The small brown haired girl jumped up and down on the bed that Crystal slept with, attempting to wake her up. Crystal groaned and turned the other way.

Something crushing jumped on her, making her fall out of bed, hitting her head on the carpeted floor below. The sky blue haired woman sat up, rubbing her head as she glared at the two. The pink haired man grinned his signature grin that always made her blush.

"Good morning!" Yura and Natsu cheered. Crystal couldn't help but smile as she sat up.

"Good morning Yura, Natsu."

"Took you long enough, sleepyhead." Natsu pouted.

"Mommy's a sleepyhead!" Yura teased, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Hai, hai. Remind me again why I'm up so early?"

Natsy smirked, "Heh, it's 9 in the morning."

A blush formed on her cheeks, "I didn't exactly get enough sleep last night, you know.."

Natsu winked at her, "Awww, don't be like that. Anyways, you and Yura gotta go to buy dresses for the Grand Ball tonight."

Crystal's face lit up. "Oh _righhttt_! I gotta go catch the train! Yura, took a bath yet?"

"Nope!"

"Brushed your teeth yet?"

"Yep!"

"Ate yet?"

"Nope!"

Crystal sighed as she glared at Natsu. "You didn't bother to give her a bath and something to eat while I was sleeping?!"

"I thought you'd like to do it..." He shrugged his shoulders, making Crystal facepalm. Crystal scooped Yura up in her arms and ran into her private bathroom, slamming the door behind them. Natsu laughed when he heard the frantic movements echoing from the bathroom.

After the bath, Crystal rushed out in her towel, carrying Yura in her arms as she rushed downstairs to the kitchen and sat Yura down in a chair. The bluenette quickly got a box of cereal and a carton of milk from the fridge and a bowl. Natsu was already sitting at the table already.

She placed the bowl in front of Yura and poured the cereal and then the milk, giving her a spoon.

"Natsu, speak quickly! Coffee, tea or orange juice!?" Crystal spoke quickly as she buttered two pieces toast and placed it in the toaster.

"You."

She sent him a menacing glare as she grounded her fangs together. He sweatdropped.

"Orange juice..."

Crystal got a glass and poured some orange juice in a glass and gave him it. The toaster dinged and the toast was finished, she took it out and gave it to Natsu and took the last one for herself, sipping tea.

Once she was done eating and drinking, she hastily washed her hands and dashed upstairs, gripping her towel.

"Daddy, you're coming with us, right?" Yura asked, eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Nah, Daddy's going to somewhere called **'Fairy Tail'** to meet his friends." Natsu grinned, drinking the last bit of his orange juice.

"Fairytale? Like Cinderella and Ariel?" Yura giggled, resorting Natsu to laugh lightly.

"No sweetie, **"Fairy Tail",** T-a-i-l. Like a tail on a doggie."

"Why do they call it that?"

"I don't know, what Gramps told me is something about whether Fairies exist or have tails, we just have to find out! Like a never ending adventure!"

Yura's ocean bluish-greenish orbs lit up with excitement, "Cool!"

...

"180,000J... Seems it'll be enough for both of us..." Crystal said to herself as the hologram of her bank account disappeared. She placed her phone inside her purse and ran out the door, going downstairs.

"Natsu! Get Yura ready for me, would you?"

"Sure!" Natsu looked at the brunette that just tiptoed and placed her bowl in the sink. Yura ran upstairs, giggling, Natsu chasing after her.

Crystal sat down at the table, sighing. That was tiring.

Going to Takumi's Clothing Store to get a fancy dress for the Grand Ball that Princess Hisui and the King were hosting. They always had a Ball for all the Assassins in Fiore to thank them for all the help they've been throughout the year, just like after the Grand Assassin Games.

This will be the first time that Yura will see other Assassins, these were always fun. It'll be more fun with Yura there. Crystal smiled to herself, zoning out once more.

"Mommy!"

That snapped Crystal out of her daydreaming, Natsu and Yura all ready to go. The brunette wore a light purple top with a flower on it, a red mini skirt and black shoes. Crystal got up and they all went out the door, Natsu at Yura's right, holding her hand and Crystal holding the other.

...

"Bye Natsu! See you at the guild!" Crystal waved to him.

"Bye, bye Daddy!"

Natsu waved them as he walked off into the direction to the guild. Crystal and Yura started to walk to Magnolia train station, giving the train conducter the tickets and boarding the train.

Yura sat next to the train window, watching all the grass and the sky, she seemed so fascinated with such simple things. It made Crystal wonder what kind of past she went through but instead, the bluenette relaxed into the seat, closing her eyes.

...

 **10:30am**  
 **Takumi's Clothing Store**

...

"SHE IS THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" One of the workers at the store squealed when they saw Yura. Yura squeaked, hiding behind her mother.

"Awww, she's shy! Anyways, Dear Crystala, I'll bring out Takumi-sensei for you!"

Crystal held Yura's hand and waited for the white haired man to arrive. Not soon after, he came out from the back room with a wide smile on his face. Takumi kissed Crystal's cheek and smiled brightly at her.

"Nice to see my cupcake again!" Takumi looked down at Yura, waving. "Who's the munchkin?"

"That's my daughter, Yura."

"Daughter?!" Takmui held his chest, "So, does that mean you and Natsu are a thing now?"

She blushed, "Oh shush, would you? I came here for dresses for the Grand ball this evening."

Takumi nodded, "Follow me."

They both followed him, a long line of designer dresses. All different colours, unique styles and materials. Yura jumped up and down in excitement.

"So, price range?"

"Umm... 50,000J for both of us."

"Cheap."

"You're just expensive."

The white haired man chuckled as he pulled out a light green dress with a straight neckline that had two straps. It was flowy at the bottom and had tiny green emeralds embedded at the bottom if it. Crystal examined it but shook her head.

He pulled out the same thing for Yura but in a smaller size. Yura took it from him and hugged it closely to her, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"You really want that dress, Yura?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Crystal smiled.

"Okay, I'll get it for you. How much is it, Takumi?" Crystal questioned.

"45,000J."

"Alrighty..." Crystal placed her finger on her chin, pondering about all the beautiful dresses in front of her. Her eyes trailed to the end, gasping at the final dress. She pointed to that one and they both went into a dressing room.

Crystal stripped off her clothes except for her undergarments and put the dress on. Part of it clung to her curves like a glove, it could hold her massive breasts and wasn't uncomfortable.

She loved everything about this dress.

"You look like a Princess, Mommy!"

"You think?" The bluenette twirled around, watching if it fit her good. She took off Yura's clothes and dressed her, careful not to rip the delicate fabric.

"You look like a Princess, maybe we'll buy you a tiara!"

"Yayyy!"

...

"Say 'bye bye' Takumi-nii-san, Yura."

Yura smiled brightly, waving her hand as she walked out the door saying goodbye to everyone. Crystal held Yura's hand and their dresses in the other.

 _"Yura seems pretty excited even though it starts at 7..."_ Crystal said in her mind.

Crystal looked down at her, "You wanna go visit Daddy?"

"I'm tired..." Yura rubbed her eyes, "I wanna go to sleep."

"At this hour?" Crystal raised an eyebrow, "I guess you little children like to sleep but okay, we're gonna go home."

The rest of the way was silent, the bluenette's eyes trailed towards her left that had a toys store, she had enough money to go back home so what was the rush?

"Yura, want a toy?"

Her face lighted up like a Christmas tree, "Yeah!"

...

"Pick one and I'll buy it for you."

The brunette nodded as she looked at all the toys lined up, gawking and staring at each one. Crystal looked around as well, when she was little, she didn't really like to play with girly toys. She only had one doll and the rest was considered "boy toys", she did have an older brother.

The bluenette picked out a toy robot for 1000J, it seemed cheap and it looked cool. Crystal showed it to Yura.

"How about this one?"

"Yes!" Yura beamed, placing back a Barbie doll back on the shelf.

"Okay, let's go."

...

 **Back on the train.**  
 **11:34am**

...

Yura played with the robot's arms, moving it up and down as the lights on it lit up. Crystal frowned.

"You don't have to act like you actually like it. I know you would've prefered a much girlier toy. Like a Barbie or something."

Yura shook her head, smiling at the robot, "I like this."

"If you say so..."

...

* * *

 **Fiore Castle; Grand Ball**  
 **7:20pm**

...

The white haired beauty brushed her long locks as she looked in the mirror. She giggled.

"You know girls, how long has it been since we've been to one of these?" Mirajane turned around to face all the girls who were getting ready to head out to the ball.

"Um, last year." Levy laughed, putting on her orangey-yellow band that held back her blue curls.

The door to the dressing room opened, a blonde haired woman wear a light pink dress that had a round neckline with long sleeves, white fur at the end of it. A golden belt that had studded diamonds on it. Her hair was in a bun held up by a pink hairtie.

"I'm back!"

"Hey Lucy." Erza greeted, putting on her golden necklace that had a black jewel. "Has anyone seen Crystal?"

"She's changing, it's taking her awfully long. And that little sugarcube with her is in there too." The green haired woman cooed, applying her favorite red lipstick to her lips.

"Oh, Yurachiiro?" Evergreen fixed the bow on the small girl's dress, Wendy.

"She's looks nothing like Natsu and Crystal. I never actually thought she would adopt."

"Like I said, we found her." The scarlet haired woman corrected, "But I would like to see what a baby between those two would look like."

"I'm betting a baby with pink hair and dark blue eyes!" Mirajane chirped, making all the girls laugh.

"Or blue hair and black onyx eyes!"

"Or their hair blended to make purple!" Juvia beamed.

"You guys, knock it off." A new voice chimed in, the sky blue haired woman walked out.

Her dress was a lavender purple with ruffles and white, pearly lace at the end. Golden beads around her waist that had a heart. On top was a sweetheart neckline with lace sleeves going all the way down to her wrists. The necklace Natsu got het along with diamond earrings.

Her hair was straight, going all the way down to her lower back and had little curls at the end. Yura came out wearing the dress she bought earlier as well.

"It's obvious that the baby will have pink hair and dark blue eyes." Crystal boasted, smiling proudly. Mirajane pumped her fist in the air as she ran to hug Crystal tightly.

"Awww! You two look adorable!" Wendy cheered.

"Yes, indeed." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Juvia loves that dress! Did Crystal-chan get it from Takumi-sensei?"

Crystal smiled at them all, "Oh come now, don't act like I'm the Belle of the Ball. We all are beautiful."

"Natsu will think otherwise." Lucy teased, elbowing her in her stomach.

"H-hey! Come on now!"

...

"How the fuck do you tie a tie?"

"You're so dumb, flamebrain."

"Well let's see you tie it then!"

"Um..." The raven haired man rubbed behind his head, "I dunno."

"Well shut your ass up if you don't know shit." Natsu rolled his eyes as he tried to undo the big knot he did with his tie. "AH! Fuck it!"

"I showed you how to tie it already, Natsu." The light green haired man said, adjusting the suit he wore as he looked himself in the mirror.

"You just don't listen, Salamander." Gajeel smirked, watching Natsu and Gray fumble with their ties.

"You wanna fight me right here, metalhead?!"

"I'll fucking beat your ass if you know what's good for ya!"

"Would the both of you just shut up?" The blonde haired man groaned, getting bored of waiting for the two idiots to hurry up.

"Fine then, Imma go ask Chrissy to tie to for me." Natsu was about to walk out the door until something grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait, I've been meaning to ask you something about that," Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him, "Did you and Cheerleader get together or something? She has your smell all over her."

Natsu smirked, "Yeah, we mated. So what?"

Gray tisked, shaking his head as a memory came up in his mind.

"But you don't have her smell on you... So, what the fuck happened? Is either you confessed and she rejected you or something else happen-"

"He got rejected." Gray said softly, letting Freed tie his tie for him.

"Ehhhhh?!" All the men gasped in disbelief.

"Okay, okay." Natsu groaned, "Let me go now?"

Gajeel looked him up and down before releasing him. Natsu opened the door and walked out the room, slamming it.

...

"You and Natsu had sex?!" Mirajane squealed.

"Did he pull out?" Bisca inquired.

"Yes he did... And yes we did..."

"How long was his dick?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I always heard that Dragneel's dicks are huge! I always wanted to take a ride with one." Cana smirked.

Crystal blushed and so did Erza. "Well, you see..."

All the women surrounded her with sparkles in their eyes, begging her to spill all the juicy details about their intimate sessions.

"Okay! Okay! It's actually-"

"Chrissy! Open up!" A loud knock came to the door, the voice made Crystal sqeak. Crystal blushed fifty shades of red as she walked towards the door in her lavender high heels, she opened the door to reveal the pinkette in a black suit and a salmon pink undershirt.

His dark blue tie was in a knot.

"I wanted to as-" He stopped, taking a few moments to examine how she looked.

They both blushed when they saw each other. His breath was taken away the moment he laid his eyes on her.

"I- um..." They tried to say.

"You look nice... C-chrissy..." Natsu mumbled, his face red.

"You... Do to... S-so! You came here to ask me something?"

"Huh? O-oh, yeah!" Natsu grinned, "Can you tie this for me?"

"AWWWWW!" Everyone cheered.

"Why don't you show that "awwww" up your asses?" Crystal glared at them as she started to undo his tie and tied it to how it's supposed to be.

"There."

"Thanks!"

"Everyone ready to go?"

"Yep!"

...

Many, many guilds always came to The Grand Ball to have fun as one. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, etc. The sky blue haired was by the food table, looking around to see if anyone was watching her.

She took up on of the crab cakes from the tray and stuffed it in her mouth, taking up a glass of champagne to wash it down. She honestly mostly loved the food part and the dancing rather than meeting new people all the time.

"Is that you, Crystal?"

Crystal choked as the sudden voice alarmed her, she swallowed what was in her mouth and wiped off all the crumbs on her lips. She turned around to meet a blonde haired man with blue eyes.

"Sting?" Crystal gasped.

"It really is you!"

The two hugged then pulled away.

"It's been so long!" Sting smiled, "You've gotten so big! The last time I saw you was for the Grand Assassin Games."

"Yeah, it has been long!" Crystal looked up and down at him, seeing a silver band his ring finger. She gasped.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Eh?" Sting looked at his hand, "This old thing? Heh, in two months is me and Yukino's wedding."

Crystal's eyes beamed, "I knew that you and Yukino had something going on! I'd love to see how cute you two will look!"

Sting laughed, "Anyways, where's Natsu-san? I believe that you two hit it off already? Or is he with Lucy?"

Crystal blushed, "I-I'm single and he is as well... Well, reserved for someone, I guess. And I haven't seen him..." Crystal looked around, spotting the scarlet haired woman talking to a brown haired girl with cat ears and red stripes on her face.

She looked again and saw Gray and Juvia, no Natsu to be found.

"Probably off eating somewhere."

"Mommy!" A small brown haired girl pushed through the crowds as she ran to Crystal, hugging her legs.

"'Mommy'? Who's this now?" Sting raised an eyebrow.

"My adopted daughter, Yurachiiro! Say 'hi', Yura."

"Hi!"

"She's cute." Sting stooped down to her level, "Who's your daddy, Yura?"

"Natsu Dragneel!" She cheered. Crystal sweatdropped. Sting looked up at Crystal and smirked.

"O-oh... Would you look at the time!" Crystal nervously laughed, "I'm gonna find Natsu, bye bye!"

With that, she left, disappearing in the crowds.

On her way, she knocked into a hard chest and fell down. Crystal held her head and rubbed it.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Crystal looked up at the man. The bluenette smiled in relief, the blonde haired man let out a hand, gesturing her to grab it. Crystal gladly took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks, Laxus."

"Yeah." The lightening scarred man shrugged.

Yura hid behind her mother, apparently terrified at the large blonde haired man. Crystal chuckled as Laxus sweatdropped.

"Don't need to be scared of him, sweetie."

"I'm scary?" Laxus pointed to himself.

"You are, in certain aspects." Crystal giggled. Laxus rolled his eyes as he grabbed her hand, leading her back to the others.

"Crystal!" Erza waved, pulling a dark blue haired woman with brown eyes close to her boobs, "It's been a while since you've seen Kagura, right?"

"Hey there, Kagura..."

"Charmed."

"Hi!" Yura cheered.

"EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! THE KING IS ABOUT TO ARRIVE!" One of King's guards yelled as the royal trumpets started to play. Everyone settled down and watched the top balcony, waiting for King to arrive.

 _"I have to talk to the King and Princess Hisui anyways about what happned,"_ Crystal smiled, _"It's really been a while."_

Her expression changed to confused and shocked when the "King" came to the balcony. The pink haired man was dressed up in the King's clothes and wore his crown, he placed his foot on the ledge and let his hand out to everyone. The short King attempting to reach for his crown high above on Natsu's head.

"I'M THE KING! I'M THE KING! BOW DOWN TO ME BITCHES!" Natsu cackled, "KAAAAAKAKAKAKA!"

Everyone sweatdropped and faces turned white. **"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

Erza facepalmed, shaking her head in disappointment as Lucy and Crystal just sweatdropped and stood there dumbfounded. Yura giggled, thinking this was a game.

"Natsu, you dumb fuck." Gray sighed.

"I'M THE KING! I'M THE KING! I BECAME KING!" Natsu laughed, raising his hands up in the air, "ALL KINGS NEED A QUEEN, RIGHT?!"

Crystal blushed, attempting to hide behind Gray to cover herself, "Hide me Gray!"

"OH WHERE, OH WHERE, THOU MY QUEEN SHALL BE?"

"He is not serious..." A vein popped out of Erza's head.

Gray removed Crystal from behind him and pushed her out in the open. Crystal cried animated tears as she complained how Gray was a sell-out.

"CRYSTALA DRAGNELA!" Natsu grinned, putting out his hand as a spiral of golden flames came from it, the flamed went underneath her and brought her up to his level. Everyone stared in awe at the beauty of it.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and grinned victoriously, "MY QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!"

Crystal sweatdropped, feeling uncomfortable as everyone's eyes were on her.

"LET THE SLOW DANCE BEGIN!"

"Slow dance...?"

The lights dimmed a bit and the music started to play, everyone got a partner and started to move to the song. Natsu chuckled, taking off the King's clothes and placing the crown on Crystal's head. He was back in his regular attire he wore before.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because now everyone knows that you're mine." Natsu whispered with a smirk on his face. One of his hands went to her waist while the other held her hand, Crystal's other free hand went on her shoulder as they started to move to the music.

Crystal giggled, "You dummy."

"But I'm your dummy, right?"

A blush coated her cheeks as she looked off to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yayyyy! Got it done! This was a long but I finished ^-^. Hope you all enjoyed it an leave a review too! Thanks for getting me to 9000+ views and over 50 followers! Yayyyy!💕 Thank you all so much for reading! The next chapters will be up... I dunno but it will be coming soon! I'll be posting two chapters in one day so look out for that! Anyways, unto a more serious topic.**

 **This story will be coming to a close soon😟. The next two chapters will take place on the weekend which is November 19th and 20th, if chu checked last year's calendar for November, you'll see what I'm talking about ^-^ :D! But this story will go out with a big bang! Literally!😄 It shall contain Action, Adventure, Romance, Sadness and Tragedy! These last parts is were Taskimada and Midorima comes in, told ya you would need to remember them ^-^ DID ANYONE SEE THE DRAGON CRY TRAILER? THAT WAS AWESOME, CAN'T WAIT!**

 **:D Anyways, that will be all, thank you for all your support! I love you all and see you guys in the next chapter! Bye bye!💕😊💖💘**


	31. The Steamy Mission

**Steamy parts, headsup! Enjoy!💞😍💝💝**

...

* * *

"Ohayo everyone!" The bluenette bounced in through the guild's doors holding Yura's hand. Crystal strolled through, smiling and waving to everyone as she sat on one of the bar stools, smiling brightly.

Mirajane giggled at her, "Goodmorning Crystal. You seem to be in a good mood today."

Crystal sighed happily, going into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "This job is amazing! They said that two assassins need to go and babysit some children! Two assassins equals me and Natsu!" Crystal cheered, throwing her hands up.

Mirajane held the paper in her hands, nodding at it. "I'll stamp it for you, so where's Natsu?"

Her smile dropped into a frown, "I dunno..."

"Speak of the devil!"

The bluenette spinned around in her seat, seeing the pink haired man slowly walk through the guild doors with Happy walking besides him, everyone greeted him but he only waved at them. Crystal looked at him suspiciously, this wasn't the Natsu she knew.

He was so outgoing and happy-go-lucky all the time! But now he's just... Gloomy and sad all of a sudden. Last night was The Grand Ball, they had fun! Natsu even dressed up as the King.

Speaking of The Grand Ball... A flashback came up in her head.

...

 _"Are you serious? You met Taskimada face to face like that?" The green haired Princess asked in disbelief, Crystal nodded sadly._

 _"Well, this is certainly something we need to be on 24/7." The King said, "I'll have my guards and my hackers as well to attempt to locate where he is."_

 _"Thanks for your help, Crystala." The King thanked and walked away, gesturing his daughter to come with him._

 _"Bye bye, Crystal. Have a good night." Princess Hisui gave one last smile before walking away._

 _..._

"Crystal? Crystal!"

"Huh?" Crystal looked up, seeing Natsu standing right in front her. Her cheeks reddened at the mere sight of him, she tried to cover her blush by putting her hand around her mouth.

"You're spacing out again."

"Y-yeah... By the way, I have some good news!"

"Okay?..." He seemed so uninterested. Crystal got the paper with the job request and gave it to him, he took and started to read.

"Ask Erza or Gray or Luce to go with you today, I'm busy."

Those words made her heart shatter into a million pieces, the white haired woman saw her expression and cleared her throat loudly. She glared at Natsu, shaking her head as she walked away to serve other people at the guild.

"I'm sorry, Chrissy but I'm ju-"

"I'm sorry for not telling you what you wanted to hear, Natsu..." The sky blue haired woman mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes, leaving only a shadow. "But I know you aren't busy, if you didn't want to do the job then just say so."

Her words pierced through his heart, he wasn't busy. It wasn't easy to take this type of rejection so lightly, not like he could just bounce back to being his happy-go-lucky self with a snap of the fingers. Natsu sighed, placing his hand on the top of her head.

"I'll go with you," Natsu rubbed her sky blue hair between his fingers, making her look up at him with a bright blush on her face. He smiled.

"Cute."

"S-shut up..."

Yura sat there, just watching and listening to them talk. Her eyes trailed to look around, people drinking beer, yelling and talking with each other. The brunette noticed that the scarlet haired woman was no where to be found. Nor was Gray and Lucy.

"Mommy?"

Crystal turned her attention to Yura, "Hmm?"

"Where's Gray-nii-san, Lushey-nii-san and Er-nii-san?"

"They went on a job together, darling."

"Really?" Natsu raised a brow, "Without telling us?"

Crystal fidgeted with her fingers, attempting to avoid his gaze as a blush creeped to her cheeks.

"U-um... I was hoping that you and I could... You know..." Her words trailed off, Natsu got closer to her face which made her cheeks a bright red.

"Could what?"

"Um- Jeez!" Crystal threw her hands up in defeat, "I said no to them because I wanted us to go on a job alone, okay?! Happy now, you bastard?!" She folded her arms, puffing her cheeks.

Natsu smirked, "Very."

"Go shove a knife up your ass..."

"Awww, is my Chrissy pissed now?"

"She's more than pissed!"

"And you actually responded to _"My Chrissy"_ eh?"

Crystal opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it, growling lowly to herself, "Mira! COME AND STAMP THE JOB REQUEST!"

Natsu laughed, "You're just too cute not to tease."

"Oh shut up..."

Yura frowned, "Where are you going, Mommy?"

Crystal faced Yura, "Oh... Shit..." She muttered.

"Um, Mommy and Daddy is going on a mission to save a Princess in a place called Maiobushi!"

"A Princess?" Natsu deadpanned, "Really?"

"Save her from the dragon? Wouldn't it be really weird if the Princess liked the Dragon instead of the prince?" Yura asked, everyone in the guild turned to the three, smirking at Crystal and Natsu.

"No, Yura." Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, "Not all all... Not at all."

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS!"

"My Princess embarrassed?"

"What do you thin- Wait... What did you call me?"

"Nothing..."

"Baka."

...

"No! Mommy! Stay with me!" The brown haired girl clung to her mother's legs which prevented her from leaving the guild, wailing and crying her eyes out.

"Yura..." The bluenette sighed, "Come on, sweetie. Mommy's gonna be late."

"I don't want you to go! You're gonna leave me! You both are!"

"No, we won't. It'll just be two days. The weekend then Mommy will come straight to get you."

Yura released her, looking up with tears pooled in her eyes, "You promise...?"

"I promise... Now come give Mommy and Daddy a hug." The two stooped down to her level, Yura hesitantly moved towards them but was soon embraced in a big hug.

"Be a good girl for Aunt Mira, okay?" Crystal looked up at Mirajane who was standing next to them, "I'll make sure to call you, and remember all the things I told you."

"Hai!" Mirajane chirped.

"And her allergies. Peanuts and pineapple."

"Hai!"

"And her likes and dislikes in foods, tomatoes is a no no."

"Hai..."

"Ooooh! And-"

"I think she gets the point, Crystal." Natsu placed his finger on her lips. Crystal removed it and rolled her eyes. They both got up from crouching position, waved to the guild before exiting.

...

 **12:00pm**  
 **Maiobushi Train Station**

...

The bluenette and pinkette sat on one of the dark oak wood benches, waiting for the person who gave the job request to the guild. It said that the person would meet them at the train station to pick them up.

"This place is beyond stuck up." The sky blue haired woman groaned, "Why did they have to be a rich family? And if so, why don't ya hire maids? Are you people that ch-"

"You talk alot, you know that?"

Crystal faced Natsu, raising an eyebrow, "You got a huge stick up your ass, you know that?"

Natsu glared at her, "Bitch."

"Fucker."

"Whore."

"Asshole." Crystal smirked, putting up her middle finger.

"Shove it up your ass."

"Nah, I rather shove it up yours. But wait, you already take it like a little bitch from Gray, don't you?"

Natsu growled, "Why you-" His frown curled into a smirk, "You weren't saying all that when you were being fucked by me, huh?"

Her face turned red, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, the look on your face. Your loud moans and cries, _"Naaaatsuuu""_ He mimicked a needy version of his name into her ear, "All the time, your pussy squeezes my dick from the moment it sank in, when your legs wobble whenever I caress your deep end..."

Crystal covered her eyes, closing her legs and tried to ignore that wetness that was forming between her legs. Natsu smirked, removing her hands from her ears.

"Your begging for me to take you, rough, hard and fast... Your huge breasts jiggling with every hard thrust I made, when your back arched high and your moans got louder when I hit that spot that made your eyes roll in the back of your head. Screaming and crying my name out loud as you came all over me..."

"Natsu..." Crystal averted her heated gaze away from his, trying to hide the fact that doing this was actually turning her on. Those heated nights came into her mind, her face ablazing red.

"Yes...?"

"Stop it.."

"Why should I? You started it... I can smell the arousal on you, you like when I talk dirty, don't you?"

"N-no... It's not-"

"You stutter when you lie~" Natsu whispered in her ear with a sing-songy voice, "Just admit it, you do like it... When I tease you with my hands and tongue, watching your body squirm and wriggle beneath me. You love that, don't you?"

"I-"

"How I bang in and out of you, watching my dick swallowed up by your tight... Wet-"

Someone cleared their throat in front of them, they both looked up to see a woman with long, charcoal black hair and violet purple eyes. She wore a flower-printed dress that reached her ankles, an umbrella with the same pattern she had in her hand with white gloves and pearl necklace.

"Crystala Dragnela and Natsu Dragneel, am I correct? When you called me, you just said to look out for your hair colours. Pink and blue."

"Pink and Blue does go so good together, doesn't it?" Natsu smiled innocently.

The woman smiled back, "It does actually. I like it quite alot- oh! Where are my manners? I'm Rosalyn Fujiyoshi. Charmed to meet you both!" Rosalyn bowed towards them, Crystal got up and did the same.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Fujiyoshi."

"Ah, that Dragnela charm that always gets me!" The Black haired woman sighed, "Anyways, let's go!"

...

* * *

 **Fujiyoshi Household; Gashiwora.**  
 **1:30pm**

...

They all stood in front of a large mansion, Natsu and Crystal staring up in awe. Rosalyn opened the doors to reveal how beautiful it was inside, a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. Two flights of stairs leading to the second floor and also an elevator.

"Everyone! I'm home!"

Footsteps cams running from each direction. Exactly ten children came and stood promptly in line, some very young and some older. Rosalyn smiled at them.

"Crystal-chan, Natsu-san, these are my children!"

"Someone should've kept their legs closed..." Natsu muttered under his breath, earning him an elbow to the gut from Crystal.

"Let's start from the oldest." Rosalyn pointed to the tallest one that had one side of her head shaved off and the other side was long and wavy. She had pink hair with black tips and violet eyes. She had her phone in her hand while chewing gum.

"That's Cassandra, my eldest. She's 19."

Cassandra looked up, blowing a bubble, "Um... Hi?"

Rosalyn pointed to the next one that stood next to her, "Here we have Cassy, she's 16."

Cassy has brown hair and blue eyes, she had headphones in and all she did was waved at them. Rosalyn sighed, pointing to the next one.

"Next is Kristopher. He's 13." Kristopher has curly black hair and blue eyes. Kristopher eyed Crystal up and down, nodding to himself.

"Next we have Johnny, he's 10." A boy with brown hair and violent eyes. He wore all black clothing.

"Life is a cruel thing..."

"He's the Emo one." Rosalyn whispered to them. "It's just a phase."

"It's not just a phase, Mom!"

"Now we have the triplets. Anne, Ann and Annabelle! They're all 6." She pointed to three girls who looked exactly like each other, but different hair colours. Anne had brown and blue eyes that was held up in two pigtails, Ann had black hair and blue eyes and Annabelle had black hair mixed with brown and blue eyes.

"Greetings Humanoids!" The three waved.

"They think they're aliens from another planet."

"Gotcha."

Rosalyn pointed to the last 3, "This is Amerie, she's 3."

A small girl with black hair and blue eyes that had it in one ponytail.

"Next we have Ashleigh, she's 5." A small girl with wavy brown hair and violet eyes that was in a bun.

"And lastly, we have Ronaldo, he's 6." A boy with black hair and blueish-purpleish eyes.

Rosalyn faced Crystal and Natsu, the sky blue haired woman cooing at all of the little one at how cute they were.

"I'll just be gone for the weekend. We assassins must look out for each other, no?"

"What guild are you from?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. The black haired woman took off her left glove to reveal a violet heart with little swirls that looked like poison imprinted on her hand.

"I've seen that stamp before..." Crystal pushed up glasses, "And I'm pretty sure that's a dark guild too."

Rosalyn chuckled, "Well, you figure it out. I'll be leaving now, bye bye!"

The black haired woman handed her a long list of things that needed to be done to take care of the children, as soon as Crystal took it, she dashed out the front doors, slamming them.

"Wasn't that the **"Poisonous Heart"** guildmark?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm not sure, my memory of that guild is kinda foggy." Crystal turned to Natsu, "But it's a dark assassination guild, right?"

"Yeah, but even if she is... I'm still gettin' paid 500,000J so..."

The bluenette frowned, "We can get in trouble for this..."

"But we don't know exactly if that was the real guildmark or not." Natsu pointed out.

"But..."

"Relax! Let's just babysit all these children for two days and we'll go back home! Easy as kicking some bandit's butt." The two turned around, finding that all the children had suddenly vanished while they were talking.

"Little shits..." Crystal and Natsu growled.

...

"Cassandra, it's 2:00pm. Your mother said that you're supposed to take you medicine." Crystal said for like the hundredth time, the pink haired girl sat in front of the flat screen TV in her room, playing video games.

"Wait, lemme finish this level."

"Pause the game... And come and take your medicine..."

"I said wait!"

Crystal sighed, snatching the controller away from her and pausing the game. Before she could protest, Crystal grabbed her by her shirt and started dragging her along, making Cassandra whine like a child.

"This is your medicine for your Acid reflux. It's just some pills! Stop whining like a baby!"

"But I was gonna defeat the last boss in Final Fantasy: VII! You look young, don't you play games? Honestly, you understand my struggles!"

"Yes, I play games but I always finish my important stuff first!"

 _"When you spend most of your revision time playing Call of Duty and Halo 5... Yeah, important."_ Crystal mentally groaned.

"Get back here!"

"You can't catch me! I'm the Gingerbread Man!"

Crystal stopped in her tracks as she watched the pinkette chase around the triplets, noises coming from all directions and the sound of babies crying caught her attention the most. Cassandra smirked.

"Wanna go check up on my baby bro and sis, old geezer?"

"DO I LOOK OLD TO YOU?!"

Cassandra sweatdropped, "And that's the part you heard?"

"I'll be back for you." Crystal hissed, running up the stairs with the speed of light to the second floor. The bluenette searched for the baby's room and once she finally found it, she slammed open the door to see Amerie and Ashleigh playing with them...

Like they were dolls...

"AMERIE! ASHLEIGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Playing dolls with toys!"

"THEY AREN'T TOYS!"

The month old babies started to cry as Amerie placed them on the carpeted floor and attempted to feed them "milk" from a toy bottle. Crystal sighed, taking the babies off the floor and trying to sooth them.

"Shhh... Shh... It's okay, it's okay..."

Their cries got louder and louder from all the ruckus that could've been easily heard from downstairs. The bluenette could've heard glass being thrown, furniture being destroyed and children's screams. Her hypersensitive ears twitched at even the slightest sound, it had been only 30 minutes and she already had enough.

And here she was, wanting children.

Crystal walked into Cassandra's room, finding her continuing her games. Crystal gave Cassandra the two babies that were wrapped up in a blue and pink swaddle. The pink haired girl raised her eyebrow at her, Crystal looked like she was going to snap.

The bluenette stormed out the room and went to find Natsu.

"Why are they giving her so much trouble?" Cassandra asked herself as she looked down at her baby brother and sister, "They aren't usually like this."

...

"And that's how you defeat Death's brother in Darksiders 2!" Natsu boasted, placing down the controller.

"Cooooolll!" Kristopher beamed.

A wiff of strawberries and vanilla filled the pinkette's nose and he became excited. A wide grin on his fsce until another smell caught his nose, rain. Gloom, depression. Stress. Natsu turned his head to face the doorway to see the bluenette leaning up against the doorframe.

Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, her sky blue hair was in tangles and messier than her usual wavy hair.

"Chrissy?"

"Natsuuu..." She whined, going over to the seated man and plopped into his arms, waiting for comfort.

"What's wrong?" Natsu raised her up so that she was on her knees, "Why so gloomy?"

"These kids... I, I can't! They don't listen and they're so out of control! It's only been 30 minutes and I already wanna scream and yell at them to get my way and you know when I scream and yell, people get scared."

Crystal frowned, "I wanna go home but I need the moneyyyy!" She sobbed into his chest, "I wanna go back home to see Yura and relaxxx!~"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair in soothing comfort that made her relax into his strong arms. He smirked.

"Notice that you came to me for comfort...?"

"I really don't wanna have that conversation right now..." Crystal sighed, "Usually, I'm great around children... These... These are demons from another fucking planet."

"They hate you, that's why." Kristopher responded, pausing the game to face her, "Since Mom leaves alot, they always do this to all the babysitters that come and they make them leave by throwing tantrums and stuff."

Crystal removed her face from his chest, looking at him to hear what he has to say.

"When Mom's here, they're angels. They want you to leave, and you don't exactly need to be nice to them. Yell, scream, hell, even curse at them and they won't stop until you show them who's in control."

Crystal got up, a loud sigh escaping her lips, "I'm gonna go take a shower and relieve some of this stress.."

...

"You think she'll be mad?" Ann asked her other sisters as they all stood outside of the bathroom door.

"Nahh, I doubt it. We got it especially from the Mothership! But Anne, you put the green one right?"

"I put the red one to show how much we hate her!"

"Red space goop instead of shampoo! The look on her face!"

They all giggled but they abruptly stopped when the door unlocked, they ran away from the door as the bluenette stepped outside in her white towel, her damp hair clung to her wet skin as she walked to fo to the her bedroom. The triplets laughed out loud.

...

"Sup' Chrisssss- Erza...?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, putting a comic book back on the table once Crystal entered the room.

"Erza? Where do you see Erza?"

"Just... Just look in the mirror."

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the full length mirror, when she saw her reflection, she screamed so loudly and so ear piercing that it made the mirror shatter.

"MY HAIR IS FUCKING RED! WHAT THE ACTUAL SHITSTAIN?! WHY IS IT RED?! WHAT THE FUCK?! I WILL FUCKING KILL THOSE SNOT NOSE LITTLE BRATS!"

She snapped, like a fucking lunatic.

"God, help us all..." Natsu whispered.

...

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK MY HAIR IS THIS COLOUR?! ANN, ANNE AND ANNABELLE?!"

The triplets were on their knees, heads bent.

"We're sorry..."

"' _SORRY'?_ YOU'RE SORRY?!" Crystal snapped.

The triplets remained silent, Crystal sighed when she smelled a tang salt in the air.

"I know I'm not your mother and I know you don't like me... But at least show me some respect, I'll be leaving here on Sunday afternoon so hold on till I leave..." Crystal stooped down to their levels, "Let's at least try to be friends, okay?"

Annabelle raised her head, tears pooling in her eyes, "Okay... But you really are scary..."

"Yeah, you are..." Ann agreed, wiping her tears away with her hand, "Kinda like a Queen..."

"Yeah! We should make her the Queen of our ship!"

Crystal giggled as she got up from crouching and placed her hands on her hips, "If I'm the Queen, you need to listen to me, my little aliens! My first act as Queen is for all of you to round up your brothers and sisters at the dinner table."

"Ehhhh?!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes at them.

"We're on it!"

...

"This is really good." The pink haired girl complimented as she stabbed her fork into the bowl filled with lettuce, tomatoes, chicken and croutons with dressing. "I have to say, this cold salad it good."

"You weren't getting anything else if you didn't like it," Crystal bitterly smiled, twirling her fork inside the spaghetti and took a bite.

"How are my little alien's food coming along?"

The three smiled brightly, "The space spaghetti and meatballs are good!"

Ronaldo glanced over to them, "I-It's good..." The small boy mumbled.

Cassy smiled, "Your cooking is amazing."

"I want seconds!" Natsu placed his empty, clean plate down on the table, "I want more!"

Crystal sweatdropped, "Calm down Natsu... By the way..." A blush tinted her cheeks, "I need to talk to you about something..."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Privately..."

"Privately?" Natsu smirked, "Alright then..."

...

 **6:00pm**

...

After dinner, the bluenette placed the dishes inside the dishwasher and made her way to her bedroom where Natsu waited for her. Butterflies flew around in her stomach as her hand inched towards the doorknob.

With a loud sigh, she opened the door to find the pinkette lying on the bed.

"Took you long enough." The pinkette sat up promptly.

Crystal gave a small laugh, "Y-yeah..."

Crystal took a seat next to him and looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. The bluenette fiddled with her fingers, trying to find the courage to speak up.

"10 years later." Natsu joked, making her roll her eyes.

"Okay okay! I-It's about Mating Season... It's ending Monday and um... My instincts are... They're getting stronger."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Well... I was always in heat but for Female Dragonslayers, it's different. We are able to not worry about it and not all the time we are in need of sexual affection... Ahh!" Crystal covered her face, "W-what I'm getting at is... It's becoming more painful to hold myself back and..."

"And?"

Crystal faced him, her entire face red, "I'm in heat. And it's really painful since I haven't been mating as much as I was supposed to... So, um... I was wondering..."

"If I could mate with you?"

"Y-yes..." She mumbled, Natsu smirked toothily.

"You're aching, aren't you? And you want me to ease that ache..." Natsu gently made her lay down flat on her back, pinning her hands above her head as he mounted her.

"Why me of all people? You only mate with one person for life, you know..."

Crystal turned her face away from him, "W-well... You're the only person I've actually did it with so..."

"But you mate with the person because you love them. Does that mean you love me too?"

She gave no response, Natsu softly smiled as he rubbed his cheek against his, showing her his affection. Crystal returned the gesture by doing the same.

"So... That's a yes then?"

"I'm not saying anything..."

"No need to." Natsu pressed his weight on her body, grinding and rocking his hips against her, rubbing his growing erection against her heated core.

"W-we can't..."

"Why not? We both want it and even you said that it's bad to miss it. It's painful, Chrissy... Let's just ease the ache and be done with it." The pinkette pressed his lips onto her neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft flesh gently, Crystal squirmed beneath him.

"Not our house..."

Natsu stopped his mischievous actions, "So?"

"Not our bed... Not out place nor the time to be doing this. There's little children here, besides... I won't be able to hold it in if you take me here..."

"Just... Let me inside then~ I won't move, promise..." Natsu whined, rubbing against her clothed privates, the assassin growled low and deep.

"Come on... Take it off..." His eyes turned a golden yellow colour, his fangs growing sharper as he slowly pulled down her underwear.

"I told you, we can't..."

"But, doesn't it hurt?"

"It does... Bu-"

"Then let me ease the ache, Chrissy..." Natsu cooed, zipping down the zipper on his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulled his erection out from his boxers. The pinkette rubbed the tip against her needy folds, making Crystal grip the bedsheets below.

"Wait..." Crystal attempted to push him off, "T-the door's unlocked, someone might come in... What if they do?"

"Then I'll tell them to leave..." Natsu responded with a deep tone of voice, "I'm putting it all in... Hope you can handle nine inches..."

"Natsuu..." The bluenette warned, "The kids..."

"Which is why I asked for soundproof room so they won't hear us..."

"Wha-"

"Now stop your complaining and just relax..."

* * *

...

"Mmmmmm... Ahhhhhh! Natsssuuuu..." Crystal moaned helplessly beneath him, her eyes closed as he thrusted in and out of her core at a rapid pace. She opened her eyes, it was dark blue then blended into purple, her fangs grew larger as she clawed unto his back for dear life.

Whenever Dragonslayers go in heat, their eyes and teeth match the ones of the Dragon that bared the sword before them. Igneel, a male dragon with red scales and golden yellow eyes. The Fire Dragonslayer Sword.

Sapphaora, a female dragon with sapphire blue scales and dark blue eyes blended into purple. The Blue Fire Dragonslayer Sword.

Crystal threw her head back, a long and needed moan escaped her swollen lips.

Heat, lust, passion. Over and over again, Natsu crashed his lips unto hers, their overgrown fangs clanking against each other as they both fought widly for triumphant victory over each other's mouth.

Their loud moans, groans and the sound of Natsu's belt buckle filled the air along with the smell of their scents mixed together that turned into a delicious smell which made the two groan for their desires for each other. Cinnamon and warm spices blended with strawberries and vanilla.

They were at it like wild rabbits in heat.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Faster, Oh God, faster Natsu!"

The pinkette smirked as he speed up the pace, watching her big breasts jump up and down with every powerful thrust. He licked his lips hungrily as he sank his teeth into her neck, groaning at her sweet ruby blood that flowed into his mouth. Natsu lapped at the sting with long strokes of his tongue.

"You taste so good..." Natsu grunted, gripping her hips tightly when she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him sink deeper into her true depths.

"You feel so good..." Crystal moaned, "I want you to fill me with your seed..."

"What? I, mmmmmhhhp... C-can't... You'll get pregnant..."

"I'm on a pill... I took one... Ahhhh! Fuckkkk! A-already..."

Natsu glanced down at her with worried eyes, "Are you sure...?"

"I won't feel satisfied till you do... Ahhh! Right there! Natssuuuu! Don't... Naaaa... Stop..."

"Mmmmmm... Crystala..." He moaned into her neck as his pace became uneven, chanting her name with each and every thrust as both of them met their ends.

Crystal screamed out his name and tightened her thighs around him as her body shook and stiffened around him with a powerful orgasm. Her clinching, wet walls seduced his erection and threw him over the edge. Natsu's moan muffled into her neck as he spilt his thick and long ropes of his seed deep inside her.

The pinkette collapsed on top of her, the two panting heavily. Their eye colours turned back to the original colours and their fangs shortened.

"Satisfied enough...?" The pink haired man panted.

"More... Than enough..."

Natsu pulled himself out of her warm caverns, strands of his and her come connecting from the tip of his shaft to inside of her core. He teased her clit a bit with his dick, enjoying the little moans escaping her lips.

"You like that?" He rubbed harder.

"A-are you trying to make me o-orgasm again?"

Natsu smirked, getting off her and putting his dick back inside his boxers. He zipped up his zipper and buckled back his belt.

"I... I have to go bathe the children... It's 6:30..."

Natsu shook his head, "I'll do that so don't worry. You just get some rest."

Crystal peeked one of her closed eyes open, "But..."

"But nothing." Natsu leaned closer to her face, grinding his clothed privates against her bare one, the rough material of his jeans rubbing up against her pink pearl created a blissful and delicious friction that made her softly moan.

"I'll be back, don't miss me too much." He winked, walking towards the door and closing the door behind him. The bluenette had her hands sprawled up above her head, her legs spread wide as some of the pinkette's semen dripped from her entrance. Her underwear long discarded somewhere in the room, the buttons of her red blouse were destroyed which left her chest wide open.

Her skirt however, was burnt to shreds.

"What a day..."

* * *

 **Heheh, remember when I said I'll be uploading two chapters today? Heh, me too. But chu all are only getting one since lil miss Vanessa over here as mid term exams and it's coming up this Tuesday, the 21st :). So... Sorry! But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter even if it was a bit erotic... But nonetheless, leave a review if chu liked it and that's all! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!😘💞**


	32. Taskimada's Revenge

**Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

 **...**

 **10:00am**  
 **Maiobushi, Takasaku**  
 **Sunday 20th, November**

* * *

...

"You sure this is the place, Midorima?"

The dark blue haired man nodded, "Yes, Minami tracked the location."

Taskimada rolled his eyes, rubbing behind his head, "That girl's always messin' up somethin'. I wonder; why haven't I killed her yet?"

"Come on, Master! Give her a chance." Midorima pouted.

"Don't think I'll spare her just because you like her. She's always so clumsy."

"Clumsy is sexy."

"Yeah, sure."

The two men faced the house once more, noticing a face in one of windows before shutting the window quickly. The lights in the mansion shut off immediately and Taskimada smirked.

"Awww, someone saw us. No reason to sneak in now, that's more like it." The man grinned in triumphantly, tasting victory at the tip of his tongue already. Taskimada walked up to the door, and kicked it open with force, running inside with Midorima following shortly, sighing.

"I saw a woman..." Taskimada smirked, walking slowly up the stairs at a torturous pace, "Come out, come out, wherever you are~... I only wanna play..."

The man reached to the top of the stairs, looking at all the doors that lead to different rooms.

"Come out and I may spare you."

He got no response, "Fine then, I'll kill you. Not like I was even gonna spare you in the first place."

Taskimada wore a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath, black jeans and combat boots. He took out special shades from his pocket and put them on, tapping a small button that was embedded at the side of it. He also wore a watch.

He surveyed around and found a outline in pink of a woman, shivering and hands above her head. Taskimada smirked, taking off the shades before walking towards the room he saw the outline in.

He opened the door slowly, looking the around big room. The man creeped towards the closet slowly, his leather combat boots tapping against the hard, polished floor. He slowly opened the door where another room was with clothes everywhere.

He glided his fingers against the soft fabrics as he walked towards the end, a large box was there. He peeked over to see a orange haired woman with medium lengthed hair, cowering in the corner with tears in her eyes.

"Found you..."

Taskimada grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out the closet, throwing her unto the floor.

"So, Mrs. Hojohana, am I right?" Taskimada stooped down, smirking evilly, "I'm here for one reason only. If you answer my questions, then you and your family won't get hurt."

"I want a book called **"E.N.D."** it's here and I know it, so where is it?"

Akira shivered as tears streamed down her face, absolute terror and fear came upon her young face, "I-I don't know what you're talking about... I have no idea what book is that!"

He chuckled, "Okay, let me refresh your memory."

Taskimada pulled out a gun and aimed it for the center of her head, "Where... Is... The book?"

"Please, mercy!"

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"Taskimada, that's enough. Leave my wife alone."

The two faced the door, a man with with dark blue hair and green eyes stood there with his arms crossed a ruby red mist surrounding him. Taskimada smirked and got up, putting the gun back in his pocket.

"Makato. Nice to see you again after so long..."

"What do you want, Taskimada?"

"I want the book, boy. **"E.N.D"** , I know you have it."

Makato sneered, "Why do you want it? It's not like that book has any use."

Taskimada let out a few laughs, "You were really a dumb shit. You still are, it seems. Haven't you ever opened that book?"

The dark blue haired man sighed, "That books seems like it belongs in a dark market. It rewrites itself, what seemed off about it is..."

"That the name **"Natsu Dragneel"** was in it.." Akira finished, sitting up.

Taskimada nodded, "See! You're not so dumb afterall!"

"That book's demonic, it... It has a weird vibe to it."

"That's because it is, my old friend. Natsu Dragneel is the most powerful demon in the Book of Zeref, I should know. I knew him personally."

"Of course you did, you can't even face your sins and confront her." Makato shook his head in disappointment, "Not like she'll forgive you after all you did. Neither of them."

Taskimada's eyes glowed underneath the hat he was wearing, his sharp teeth gritted against each other ad he clenched his fists tightly.

"It was her fault!" Taskimada defended himself, "If she didn't leave me for another, then that wouldn't have happened!"

"You left her."

"I loved that woman!"

"She would've been better off!"

Sapphire blue flames lit up around Taskimada, his eyes highlighting through the flames, the ruby red mist that surrounded Makato grew.

"Enough of this bullshit! Give me the book!"

"Go fuck yourself, Taskimada! You pitiful excuse for a father and a husband!"

Taskimada gasped, "' _PITIFUL EXCUSE_ '?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU AFTER YOU LEFT THE GUILD?! NEVER TO FUCKING BRING UP THAT!"

"THEIR BLOOD IS STILL ON YOUR HANDS! DON'T THINK YOU CAN WASH IT AWAY WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S!"

"I'll give you the book!"

The two men that glared at each other turned to the orange haired woman who stood up, fearing for her husband's life.

"I'll... Give it to you..."

Taskimada smirked, his flames dying down as he walked towards her, tilting her chin upwards.

"That's better..." He purred.

"But... You are to leave me and my family alone. Whatever rivalry you had is in the past now."

"You are in no position to make negotiations with me, darling. _I_ make the rules." Taskimada smiled at her when she slapped his hand away from her face.

"Akira, what the hell are you doing giving him that book?!"

Akira looked at him, frowning, "I care more about your life than Natsu Dragneel's. Whatever Taskimada does with the book is none of our concern."

"Your wife has more sense that you, boy."

Akira's feet tapped lightly against the polished floor as she moved swiftly through the door, Taskimada grinning in victory as he shortly followed behind her. The two walked down the stairs, a dark blue haired man held a little boy in his hands.

"Master! Found on- oh. You already have a hostage?"

"Tell him to put him down." Akira faced Taskimada which he sighed.

"Put him down, Midorima." The man groaned. Midorima pouted, putting down the little boy who ran into his mother's arms, crying.

"Come on, woman." Taskimada watched the time on his watch, "I don't have time to waste."

Akira nodded, "Y-yes..."

...

The three walked down a long, dark flight of stairs, the orange haired woman holding a lantern in her hands as she guided them through the darkness. They met with a huge, black metal door that was stained with dirt and rust. Akira opened the door, a small room that had rocks in the corners and a lantern hung up on the wall that gave the room some light.

"Follow me."

The orange haired woman stepped in the center of the room, a metal handle sticking out from beneath the ground. She placed the lantern down and held the handle with two hands, pulling with all her might as it opened.

She took out what was in it, a dark brown book that had the letters; **"E", "N"** and **"D"** in black. It had scratches all over, some dirt was over it. Akira stood up, bringing the book to the two men.

Taskimada smirked widely, "Yes..."

He gladly took the book, holding it at his side.

"I appreciate your help, Mrs. Hojohana..."

Akira had a frown on her pale lips, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"You don't look too happy for a woman who just saved her entire family..." Taskimada titled his head.

"Because I'm not... I betrayed Natsu-dear and Crystal-dear..."

"Pshh, what would they do you? Crystal is a goodie two shoes, she wouldn't harm her friends to save her own life." Taskimada scoffed, rolling his eyes. Midorima nodded in agreement with him.

"But-"

"Nuh-uh-uh..." Taskimada placed his finger on her lips, "Not another word..."

The man faced Midorima, smiling. "It's time we leave now."

The two walked off, Taskimada chuckling to himself on the way as he rubbed the book and clutched it closely to his chest. Akira stood in the dark room, a single tear slipped down her cheek as she muttered apologies.

* * *

...

 **10:30am**  
 **Fujiwora Household**

...

Sky blue cat ears twitched as her tail moved behind her. The bluenette stood in front of triplets who were kneeling before her, heads bent. Natsu stood next to her, snickering at her and the triplets.

"So, you thought it was a good idea to put _"Mother's special pills"_ in my porridge because it was funny?!"

Crystal had her arms folded, two sky blue cat ears poking out of her head, a sky blue tail with sharper teeth. The pink haired male grabbed the swinging tail, making the bluenette yelp and she snatched her tail away from him.

"D-don't do that!" A bright blush coated her cheeks, "I-It's sensitive..."

Natsu smirked, "' _Sensitive',_ eh? Makes our sex much more better."

Crystal smacked him over the head, a red bump appeared as he bowed apologetically.

"What's ' _sex'_?" The triplets asked, making Crystal's face turn even more red if that were possible.

"Um..."

"It's cake!" Natsu blurted out, "It's really yummy cake that a woman has. The man has the piping bag filled with white frosting!"

Steam puffs came out of Crystal's head.

"What does the cake taste like?" Anne asked, tilting her head in innocence.

"If you answer that..." Crystal hissed.

"For me, it tastes like Strawberry and Vanilla!"

"And he said it." Crystal facepalmed herself.

A devious, perverted smirk made its way to the pinkette's lips, "The cake is really moist... And sweet! Sometimes, when the cake is really hot, it's even more moist..."

"Natsu, can you stop?"

"Who makes the cake the best?" The triplets questioned, their eyes beaming with interest.

"Crystal's cake is the best!" Natsu cheered, hugging his mate from the side in his arms tightly. Crystal groaned.

"How do you make the cake?"

"Well, you- OWWWWW!" He was cut off by his own screams, Crystal pulled him by his salmon pink hair, giving the triplets a death stare before dragging him off to their room.

Crystal pushed Natsu in, making him fall and she slammed the door behind her, blushing madly.

"What in the actual shitstain is wrong with you?"

"Nothing~"

"Wrong, _everything_ is wrong with you." Crystal rolled her eyes, walking towards the bed before plopping face down unto it, her tail swirling around in air as it stuck out from underneath her turquoise shirt.

Natsu got up, an idea popping up in his head as he moved towards the bluenette. His mischievous hands went to her tail, gliding his hands along the base which made her ears perk up.

He gripped it tightly which made her head shot up, a cat-like noise escaping her pink lips.

"Nyaaa, Natsu~ Stop it..." Crystal pouted her lips, taking her tail away from him. He lightly laughed at the sky blue haired woman, smiling.

"You're too cute not to tease, my mate."

"M-mate?!"

"Yep, you're my mate now since I filled you with my seed." The pinkette glided his calloused fingers along the sides of her stomach, making one of her cat ears twitch.

"Would you bare my children?"

"W-what are you saying?!" Her cheeks a deep, ruby colour as she sat up, rubbing circles into her stomach gently, "I-I told you that I'm o-on a pill..."

Natsu moved closer, placing one of his hands on her stomach, "But if you were to get pregnant, would you bare them? Our children?"

Crystal looked down at her flat stomach, her half lidded eyes widened a bit, her blush disappearing as she smiled. She placed her hand on top Natsu's.

"I-"

The pinkette grunted in pain as he withdrew his hands from her stomach, rubbing his temples. Crystal raised an sky blue eyebrow at his sudden change in behavior.

"M-my head... Feels like someone just flicked their finger on it..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That hurt..." He faced Crystal, "It's probably nothing."

A sharp pain ran through his head, like millions of hot needles stinging his brain all at once. Natsu yelled out, clutching his hair tightly as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Natsu?! Natsu! What's wrong?!" Crystal reached over to him with one of her hands but only for it to be grabbed tightly, Natsu pulled her tightly into his embrace, gripping her shoulders with such strength that made her cry out from of the sudden roughness.

"Maybe..." Natsu rested his chin on top her head, "Maybe your scent will calm my headache..."

"What..? I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

The pinkette inhaled her sweet, intoxicating scent that he loved so much. Her scent made his eyelids fall slightly, it calmed him down and made him feel at peace. Her scent alone made him feel this way, imagine all the other attributes of her.

"Natssu...?"

"Let me just... Mmm... Take this in for a bit..."

The pink haired male pulled away to see her face, confusion written all over it. Natsu went a bit closer, their lips inches away from each other until he closed the gap between them.

Her sweetness made him groan, his splitting headache slowly going away as he was welcomed into her sweet, warm lips. His hands held her shoulders softly with less roughness from before, he pulled her closer to him and henceforth, deepening the kiss between them.

 _ **"Nuh-uh-uhhhh~ You think you can escape by doing this...? Think again~"** _ A deep, singsongy like voice ran through his mind, Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see the bluenette's flushed face.

So, who was that? They were the only ones in the room and the only thing that was heard was Crystal's soft moans escaping into Natsu's mouth.

Suddenly, a very sharp and grieving pain went through his heart, making him break the kiss and push Crystal away. Natsu clutched his chest tightly as he yelled and screamed in agonizing pain.

"Natsu!"

Natsu fell to the floor, his body burning up to the point that he made the room very warm, an uncomfortable warmth. Crystal rushed over to the aching man, touching his skin alone burned her, she retreated her hand quickly.

The scent of charred skin filled their noses as Crystal watched down at her slightly burnt hands. It stung terribly, she looked at Natsu wide-eyed.

"Y-you..." She stuttered out, "You burned me..."

Natsu looked at the bluenette who had tears forming in her eyes, her whole face filled with shock and disbelief. The pain in his chest was still there, almost like someone slashed it with a whip or something like that. It stung.

"G-gomen..." The pink haired man rasped, "I didn't mean t- AHHHHH! FUCKKKKK!"

Yet another sting through his heart, it felt like torture. Punishment.

"GODDAMNITTTTTTTTTT!"

Crystal sat there next to him, unsure of how to help her best friend that she loved so much. Whenever she touched him, she would get burnt.

"You're body temperature is... Is scorching! I'll see if I can go get some water to attempt to cool it down, I'll be back!" The sky blue haired woman gave one more worried look before getting up and dashing towards the door, slamming it in the process.

Natsu had one eye squinted shut, his hand still clutching his chest as his heart ached painfully. He heard laughter going through his mind.

 _"W-who are you...?"_

The laughter subsided, _**"Who am I? Take a wild guess, Dragneel. I'll give you some hints, I killed thousands and thousands of people, I killed Crystal's family, I and my Assistant stalked Crystal in Fra-"**_

 _"Taskimada..."_

 _ **"Ah yes, boy! You do have a brain in there, somewhere. I'm surprised that you haven't burnt it to charcoal yet, you fool."**_

Natsu panted heavily as his sweat dripped off his face and unto the tiled, polished floor below.

 _"W-why can I... Hear you...?"_

 ** _"Hmm, I wonder."_** His voice was laced with sarcasm, **_"How can I inflict pain unto you when I'm not there with you, huh?"_**

 _"You... Did this to me..?"_

 _ **"Oh yes, yes child."**_

 _"How... What...? I don't... Understand..."_

 _ **"Of course you don't, think about** **it!"**_

Natsu laid their on the floor, his mind blank. Taskimada sighed.

 ** _"The book, boy. The fucking book that has your name on it. Letter by letter, three letters of your full name!"_**

Natsu's eyes widened as his pupils became smaller, he didn't want to believe it, nor did he think Taskimada has so much power of him now.

 ** _"Hmmm. Surprised, shocked, even the book is confused."_ ** Taskimada snickered, **_"I got the book~"_**

 _"No... Impossible! Unbelievable! I can't- you can't! How did you- how even can you- What?!"_

 _ **"You know that you're one of Zeref's demons, the strongest one. When he died, he wanted to make sure the book was never found so it won't to be used against you. It was never supposed to be open either."**_

The pinkette stayed silent.

 _ **"So after he died and the house was burnt down-"**_

 _"By you..."_ Natsu sneered.

 _ **"Anyways... The book was buried very deep within the ground in hopes of nobody finding it until your "friends" moved in."**_ Taskimada chuckled, **_"Oh man, your guild is so gay. Friendship and glitter! The Magic of Friendship like some My little pony shit. I just love how you think everyone is your friend."_**

 _"Don't you... Dare mouth off about my..."_ Natsu trailed off, grunting at the slight pain in his chest.

 ** _"Heh, Akira Hojohana, that's her name. When her and her crew was digging wayyy beneath her house, they found the book but it was protected by black magic. It took plenty people who were familiar with this to break the powerful black magic spell that was protecting it and they succeeded a few weeks later."_**

 ** _"But when she got a hold on the book, she opened it and found that the book was rewriting itself, and it had your name in it along with other people's names. Nobody was supposed to open it, Zeref feared that something might've happened to you if it did."_**

 _"You know alot about Zeref... Don't you...?"_

Taskimada laughed, **_"I knew him, is all. Anyways, whatever the fuck she was building or something, she never did build it. So she stored it away where nobody would find it and nobody would come, aka, the place where the book was originally found."_**

 _"But.. How did you get it?"_

Soft chuckled echoed through his mind, **_"From her, of course! I wanted to have some fun but to save her pathetic husband and child, she was willing to give me the book despite your life."_**

 _"No... Akira-san wouldn't... You, you did something to them!"_

 _ **"Open your eyes and see the light. Not everyone you smile and talk to is your friends, Dragneel. She was simply looking out for her family."**_

 _"Why are you doing this to me...!?"_

 ** _"Because you cost me lots of fortune, you cost me some years of work, you caused Midorima pain and on top of all that, you and Crystal escaped! This is payback and revenge for all that_**!"

Another sting through his chest.

And another one.

And another one. It kept on coming, he lost track on exactly how much hits he took to his heart. It was so painful, to the point that Natsu had tears in his eyes because of all the ruthless torture he was given.

 ** _"I should fucking kill you right now. Tearing out the first page in the book can kill you, that's when your brain started..."_** Taskimada growled, **_"I should."_**

 _"N-no... Stop! Stop it! Surely you understand... What it takes to be a father and a partner, right?!"_

 _ **"I..."**_

 _"You're older than me, I know you probably had a family, maybe someone you loved! Or a child! Understand that you don't want to let them down!"_

It became eerily quiet, but the silence ended from Natsu's scream. There was no sadistic laughter, nothing, just silence. Natsu probably triggered something .

 _ **"I... Had a family once... A beautiful wife... Children..."** _ His voice was strained, **_"But they're dead... Because I killed them out of a fit of rage..."_**

The bedroom door flew open, the bluenette rushing in with a bowl of water that had floating ice cubes and two towels. Crystal closed the door and locked it, rushing over to the pink haired man who laid helpless on the floor.

 ** _"My poor babies..."_** Taskimada said softly.

"Okay, okay! I'm here! Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I was talking to Mrs. Fujiwora and she said she'd be home in an hour since you're sick!" Crystal smiled, "When we get home, I'll take care of you properly!"

The bluenette placed one of the towels into the icy water and drained some of it out, putting it on his head. Natsu groaned at the coldness, surprisingly, it felt good.

 _ **"Oh, how I wish I can hold you in my arms again... My sweet babygirl..."**_

 _"What?"_

 _ **"She doesn't deserve this... She doesn't... And neither do you..."**_

His voice left.

Crystal took off the already warm towel from his head and placed it back in the cold water. The red and black blouse he wore was damp with his sweat, Crystal started to undo the buttons on it but abruptly stopped.

There were slash marks along his chest but they weren't bleeding, like a scar from ages ago.

"Where did these come from...?" Crystal questioned Natsu.

"I-I don't know..."

Her soft and cold fingers glided across the scars gently, careful not to hurt him in any way. His body temperature was cooling down and slowly, the scar marks on his chest was going away.

The bluenette was flabbergasted, but she knew that she'd find out sooner or later. She started to undo the rest of his buttons to meet his six pack abs, a blush crept its way to her cheekd as she tried to ignore it.

Once she saw the "V" shape leading down into his pants, that's when she backed away.

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"U-ummmm! Um, um, um, um!" She pointed to him, "I- uhhh... I- Oh God- I!"

"Crystal, come on. You've seen my body naked before, now you're afraid to see a little skin?"

"But it's different! Your abs and-and that "V" shape leading down to- Ahhh!" Crystal covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ahhh, my mate is so cuteee~"

"S-S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will have some action :P. It's been so long! My exams are finished so that's good, I'm currently writing Chapter 4 of "The Student Council President" so hanf on for that ^-^. What do you think Taskimada is in story? What role will he play with the main protagonists? Who knows? :3 Leave a review of what you think and your theories. Anywhooooo, :) Have a good day and I'll see chu in the next chapter! Bye bye!💞💜🌚😘**


	33. Kidnapping

**Enjoy!**

 **...**

* * *

The pinkette laid still on the soft bed, his thoughts running a million miles and hour. His tired eyes trailed towards the sky blue woman who was packing their clothes to go home soon, her sky blue tail wiggled in the air as soft humming came from her.

He was ready to wake up, this was a nightmare, it had to be. He wanted to forget, this wasn't supposed to happen! Taskimada had the book that basically controlled him, documented every thought, every action, everything. That man... Had so much power over the pink haired assassin, and Natsu didn't like one bit.

Not one bit.

 _"She doesn't deserve this... She doesn't... And neither do you..."_

That one line rang through his mind, who was she? Is it his wife? Daughter? But he said _"she doesn't deserve this"_ so that means one of them is either alive somewhere in the world. Natsu looked over to sky blue haired woman again.

She...

Taskimada always had a weird smell to him...

Crystal kind of had a similar smell as well...

Does that mean...? Natsu shook his head from those thoughts, there were lots of people who smelled like that. Come to think of it, he never actually saw how Taskimada looked, he always hid his face which is why everyone had a hard time finding him.

"Natsu?" A honeyed voice called, "Mrs. Fujiwora will be coming in a few minutes. We have to go meet her downstairs."

The pinkette sat up slowly, being careful not to put so much weight on his chest area. He still had a splitting headache.

"Can you walk?" Crystal moved over to him, "I can help you if you need t-"

"I'm fine..." Natsu raised himself up, taking a deep sigh.

This was all so confusing...

Crystal raised an eyebrow at him, his eyebrows were furrowed, his lip in a straight line and his eyes were directed to the ground. Natsu looked like he was thinking, it wasn't a normal look for the Fire Dragonslayer.

"Natsu?"

"Crystal, can you answer something for me?"

"U-um... Sure, anything..."

Natsu looked at her straight in the eyes, "Why do we assassins have to suffer more than regular people?"

The bluenette was a bit taken back at the statement, "I... I don't have an answer for that..."

"Well, I'll put it another way. Why do we, as in me and you, have to suffer?"

Crystal lowered her head, "I... It's our own fault... Because we chose to be assassins, we chose to have this life. We chose to suffer..."

Natsu moved closer to her, "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I honestly thought I was gonna die back there, while you were gone, I was actually scared.." He looked to the side, "I don't fear anything besides death... And I thought, if I was dead, how was I gonna provide for my family?"

"Family?" Crystal looked up at him.

"You and Yura..." Natsu smiled, "We are family, aren't we? You're the mother, I'm the father and Yura is our daughter even if you aren't her real birth mother."

"Where is all this coming from?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "I was just worried about losing you..."

Crystal gave him a sympathetic look, "Natsu..."

"I can't lose you, ever... Not again..."

The bluenette had tears pooling in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into the crook of his neck, "You won't... I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes... Now come on, we have to go downstairs."

...

After all of that, Rosalyn finally came home. Crystal and Natsu told about their struggles with the children and she deeply apologized for their actions... And Crystal's cat ears and tail.

They collected the reward money and left the mansion, walking to go to the train station to catch the train for Magnolia. The pink haired male was silent the whole way, he was deep in thought, not watching where he was going which resulted in Crystal having to pull him away from incoming blockers like trees and signs.

The bluenette was worried about him, but tried her best not to study it. He was Natsu Dragneel, afterall, he'll get through it.

Or so she hoped.

...

A man in a all black paced up and down his office, the dark brown book lying flat on his table as memories from his past continuously taunted him. He let out a loud sigh, sitting down in the leather chair by his desk, a silver bowl with red apples sitting on the table.

"My... Family..."

 _"I love you, Taskimada!"_ His wife's voice rang through his ears like a never ending song. Tears threatened to escape the assassin's eyes but he stayed strong, it was Dragneel who did this.

Brought up memories he didn't want to remember...

He should pay, he should... Taskimada glanced over at the book, taking it in his hands and flippung through the pages. He stopped on one and it read:

 _ **"Crystala Dragnela is feeling sad, Etherious Natsu Dragneel went to cheer her up"**_ the words were in third person speech except for his thoughts.

Taskimada flipped through more of the pages and stopped on one that looked old and battered, it was a thought when he was in France.

 _ **"I can't believe I did that.. How could my urges go so far as to almost raping her?! If Gray hadn't stepped in, that fucking icecube... Why did he step i- No! It was good that he did, I don't know what would've happened... Now she'll never love me, forgive me, Chrissy... My one and only mate..."**_

Taskimada sneered at the page, going unto today's page where it was still writing. The man read through some of it, including where he caused Natsu pain.

" ** _Etherious Natsu Dragneel lied to Crystala Dragnela; his mate, about what happened with Taskimada. Etherious Natsu Dragneel regrets his decision because he made her cry by burning her."_**

 _"'Burning her',_ huh...?"

He looked unto the present time while the book was still writing, it was his thoughts.

 ** _"Fuck it, fuck it all. This hurts my brain... I'm making Chrissy worried too... Ahh, all I do is cause her pain and misery... I'm a fucking nuisance..."_**

 ** _"Etherious Natsu Dragneel let out a sigh which made Crystala Dragnela; his mate, sigh as well. Etherious Natsu Dragneel remained silent."_**

Taskimada hummed in approval, "Maybe I will have some fun reading this..."

...

 **1:00pm**

...

Light footsteps tapped against the hard wooden stairs as the sky blue haired woman made her way up to her bedroom where Natsu was resting. She had a tray in her hands, a bowl of rice, Natsu's favorite chicken; Spicy, fiery chicken with a fork and a tall glass of water.

He specifically asked for this, this was the least she could do for him. Yura was in her room, colouring while Crystal was preparing Natsu's food since he couldn't do it himself. The train ride to Magnolia was a pain, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Crystal was clearly worried about him but they made little talking since then, even avoided making eye-contact. The bluenette sighed as she shook her head lightly, approaching the room with unsettled thoughts.

The door was slight opened, Crystal pushed the door open with her foot and walked inside, the pink haired male was lying in bed on his phone, he had no shirt on and the air condition was blasting. Porlycusia said the cold was good for his body temperature.

Natsu's eyes lazily met hers as he sat up straight, putting his phone on the bedside table as she walked over to him and gave him the tray, sitting next to him.

"A fork?"

"I figured it'd be easier to use than chopsticks."

"Oh, okay."

Crystal looked down at her palms, she was slightly shivering. The bluenette was never used to the cold, nor did she really like it either. Natsu looked over to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Natsu..." Crystal started, "Y-you knew what happened to you back in Maiobushi, right..? Answer me honestly, please."

The pinkette almost choked on his rice, he drank some water as he swallowed. Natsu hesitated before speaking.

"Yes, I did."

Crystal nodded slowly, "I see... Even when I was struggling to find a way to help you, you didn't tell me what was wrong..."

Natsu looked away.

"I bet you knew where those scars came from too, right?"

Silence.

Crystal lightly laughed, "Your silence speaks louder than your words... You lied to me.."

"I didn't... Lie to you."

"Yes you did!" Crystal snapped, "Why do you do this to me? Why? All I want to do is help you... How the fuck can I do that when you don't tell me what's wrong?!" She stood up.

"I tell you almost everything and now you can't mutter a word to me?!"

 _"'Almost'_?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"And that's the part you heard..." Crystal growled, "You love me, don't you?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why don't you tell me these things?! Every time is the same fucking thing, every time! You never tell me what's wrong with you, ever!" Crystal yelled.

"Because I don't want you to worry about me!"

"LET ME WORRY ABOUT YOU FOR ONCE IN OUR GODDAMN LIVES!" Tears streamed down the bluenette's cheeks which startled Natsu a bit.

"We're mates, aren't we...?"

Natsu's eyes widened. Crystal crashed unto the bed, bending her head as she wiped away her salty tears from her cheeks.

"Mates tell each other what's wrong... Don't they?"

Natsu raised her up by her chin, "Mates also tell each other ' _I love you'."_

Crystal narrowed her eyes, "Mates are also honest to each other."

"What if I don't want to tell you, Crystal? A man needs his privacy once in a while."

"Privacy? Says the one who can't trust me to go out with any of my guy friends. Example, Akise Hideyoshi!"

Natsu growled, "He's a fuckboy. And I'm just territorial of my property is all."

Her fists clenched, "You treat me like some object! The point is, I want to help you! I care about you more than I care about myself and you fail to realize that!"

Natsu's gaze softened, "I care about you the same way Crystal... But you also fail to realize that I can't tell you. You're too precious to me to lose..."

Natsu placed the tray on the bedside table along with his phone, he brought her into a warm, loving embrace as they both snuggled into each other.

"Way too precious..." He whispered.

"I just want to help you..." Crystal looked up at his chiseled features, stroking his lightly tanned skin with her soft fingers, "Because you mean everything to me..."

Natsu relaxed into her affection, "I love you too..."

The door to the bedroom creeked opened, a small girl with brown hair peeking through the crack. The couple giggled as they pulled away from each other's embrace.

"You can come in, Yura."

She opened the door widely and ran inside with her hands behind her back. Yura smiled brightly as she removed her hands from behind her back and showed her two parents a drawing she drew.

It was with Crystal, Natsu and Yura in the middle. The bluenette and pinkette smiled at this as they took the paper from her.

"Your boobs are bigger than your body, Chrissy." Natsu snickered, earning a death glare from Crystal.

"It's a pretty drawing, Yura."

"I have to colour it though, do you have any of those colour sticks thingys?"

"Crayons?" Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that! I keep forgetting the name!" Yura stuck her tongue out.

A small laugh came from the sky blue haired woman's lips, "Check downstairs in one of the kitchen drawers."

"Thanks!" She took the paper from them and dashed put the door. Once she left, Crystal sighed.

"It's been a long day..."

"You can say that again..." Natsu sighed as well, "So you understand? I love you too much to let you go."

Crystal faced him, "If you love something, set it free."

Natsu frowned, "But you're worth keeping and I'm actually scared to tell you what happened..."

"Natsu..." Crystal sighed, shaking her head, "Listen carefully. I don't care about the colour of your skin, I don't care what your race is either. Your skin could be blue, purple, orange!"

"Donald Trump."

"Whatever, I don't care if you're human or not either!"

His eyes widened at her statement.

"You can be a alien, half human, half whatever-the-fuck! You can be a demon for all I care because that doesn't define you!" Crystal grabbed him by his shoulders, glaring at him, " _YOU_ are Natsu Dragneel! _YOU_ define your own, not others! _YOU_ are my mate! My best friend, my everything!"

"And if anyone has a problem with you..." Her gaze relaxed, moving her face closer to his, "They can go fuck themselves with a knife."

Natsu just sat there, wide-eyed at the bluenette. The couldn't believe what he was hearing, oh how he wanted to believe her words badly but something in his mind screamed at him from all parts not to. Spare her from that emotional turmoil.

But she said it herself, she doesn't care.

"So stop with the secrecy... And tell me, please..." Crystal begged, putting her hands on each sides of his cheeks, "I'm begging you..."

Natsu took her hands from his face, intertwining his fingers into hers as he pushed her down gently on the bed, looking down at her sad and worried features.

"Oh Crystala..." His voice started to turn deep, his fangs enlarging as his eyes turned a golden yellow, glowing through the shadows of his bangs.

"Do you really... Really wanna know? From a man who could do this?" He moved in closer to her face, growling slightly.

"What do you think idiot?"

"I think you'll run for the hills if I tell you."

Crystal smiled, "Jokes on you, there's no hills anywhere for me to run," She squeezed his hands, "Because I'm staying right here, no matter what."

Tell her...  
Don't tell her...  
Tell her...  
Don't tell her...

Which should he chose? Tell her and get it over with? Or don't tell her and have her breathing down his neck. Both have a 50/50 chance if she leaves or stays...

 _"Get away from me, you... You monster!"_ He could already hear her screams...

"I..."

The door slammed opened, a small girl running through with tears in her eyes as she went towards the two but only to stop at the position they were in. Her face reddened as she turned away.

"A-am I disturbing you and Mommy, Daddy? Are you guys gonna do... "Cake"?..."

Natsu and Crystal sighed, Natsu got off of her, mouthing, _"We'll deal with this later."_

The two sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-There's men outside!"

"Men?" Crystal and Natsu looked at each other wearily.

"Oh!" Natsu stood up, "Gray and the others. Going out with the guys tonight, remember?"

"Right, right- Wait now?! It's only 1:30!"

"We're watching a movie first that ends at 4." Natsu explained, "Bring them in for me, would ya? I'm gonna go take a shower and put on some clothes."

Natsu grinned at her, his usual carefree grin that made all girls sigh happily and drop to their knees whenever they saw it. Crystal's lips turned into a frown as she mumbled a "yeah" underneath her breath, walking outside with Yura trailing behind her.

There were knocks on the door and it kept getting louder and louder, Crystal rolled her eyes as she opened it. Four men stood outside, dressed to suit the cold weather and upcoming rain that were to happen later this evening. There was also a black van as well.

A man with raven-black hair and dark blue eyes stood there with his fist in the air, Crystal sighed.

"You wanna break my door down, Gray?"

"Gomen..." Gray looked behind her, nowhere of the pink haired man to be found, "Where's Natsu?"

"He upstairs taking a shower."

"This dumb lil flameshit... We told him we were coming and yet he's now getting ready?!" A man with long black hair fumed that stood with another man with light green hair and another with blonde hair.

"Me and Natsu had a little argument which is why he is so late, Gajeel."

"Argument? Don't see that everyday." Gajeel folded his arms, "Don't tell me it's something stupid."

"Unless you call secrecy stupid."

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly, "I swear to God if it's about he cheating on you..."

All the men groaned.

"No, no and you know what?" Crystal peaked her head outside, her next door neighbour was outside watching the men with death glares, "We should have this conversation inside, it looks suspicious with you all standing out here talking to a sexy lady,"

"'Sexy lady'?" Gray snickered, "Where? I don't see her."

"How rude!" Crystal faked a tone of offense, "Just like how I don't see any men out here, only women."

"What did we do?" Freed sweatdropped.

"Just come on inside, will ya?"

...

The four men and the bluenette sat on her couches, talking and laughing with each other as usual. Yura held her mother's arm tightly, fearing Gajeel.

"Yura? Why so tense?" Gray asked, Yura pointed to Gajeel which made him jump in surprise.

"He's scary... He has no eyebrows..."

Crystal giggled, "Technically he does, just made of piercings. I'm sure Levy _lovesssss_ those, huh?"

"Don't even get me started on you and Natsu."

"Want me to start on Lev- actually, I can't. Levy is one of my sisters so that's a no."

"Hah!"

"Anyways," The lightning scarred man groaned, "Can you go check on Natsu? It's getting late and the movie starts at 2:30."

"You have plenty of time still!"

"No, we don't..." Laxus got up, "If we leave at around 1:50, we'll get to the cinema at 2:20 and it takes a while to get tickets which means we'll get tickets at 2:30 then for food, we'll be in the actual movie at 2:45."

"Woah, TECHNOLOGY." Gajeel snickered.

"Shut up, I'm the only smart one around here with you idiots." He sat down.

"Why are you tagging along with them then?"

"Because Mirajane wanted me out the house and to quote her words _"you need some friends besides The Thunder Legion"."_ Laxus rolled his eyes, "So they invited me and I came."

Crystal laughed, "That's Mira for ya."

"Oi, I'm ready," A voice came from upstairs, they all turned their heads towards the source to find a pink haired man with towel dried hair which made his hair look even more wild, he wore a black turtle neck, jeans and boots. Everyone got up.

"It took you this long to wear that?" Gray complained, "I was expecting something more since you took so damn long,"

"My sexiness takes time, icecube."

"Sexiness where?!"

The pinkette walked over to the flushed bluenette who tried to avert her gaze away from him, Natsu smirked as hugged her from the side, kissing her cheek.

"My spoiled mate?"

"Shut up..."

"Let's go guys." He put her down, placing a chaste kiss on her pink lips before walking towards the door with everyone else, he waved to her, "Bye bye, mate."

"Bye..."

With that, they walked out. Crystal looked through the window, seeing him leave her as they all went inside the car, she watched the car drive off.

"Mommy?"

Crystal looked down at Yura and then slumped her shoulders, "I need some alcohol..."

...

 **3:00pm**

...

The sky blue haired woman swirled a glass that was filled with Vodka, her face flushed as she hiccuped, she was already under the influence of sake. The bluenette never really use to cope with sadness like this, maybe only once or twice but she needed this.

She needed it badly.

Crystal sat at the table, looking across in the empty seat that was occupied by only air. She sighed, drinking more of the Vodka. Yura sat next to her, worried for her mother.

"You knowwww, Yuraaa~" Crystal slurred, "Mommy's sad, really sad.."

"Why are you sad, Mommy?"

Crystal looked at Yura, "Cause Daddy likes to keep secrets from Mommy and it makes Mommy sad... Mommy's really sad... And alone..." Her sky blue cat ears went down and her tail as well.

Yura frowned, "You're not alone Mommy, I'm here with you."

A drunken smile appeared on her lips, her ears perking up as she drank the rest of the Vodka in the glass, "Thankkksss swweetiee... I-It meannnss alothhhh..."

Crystal lazily got up from her chair, almost stumbling over her own two feet as she walked towards the kitchen sink. She placed the glass inside.

"Mommy's gonna go sleep for a while..." Her tail swirled behind her as her ears went down, she walked up the stairs to her room, almost falling over again.

Yura followed her upstairs with her drawing and some crayons in hand.

...

 **9:00pm**

...

The brown haired girl was still up, she was determined to finish her colouring for her parents. She liked whenever she got praised for certsin behavior and she wanted more, she was colouring for a while now, her eyes drooping with sleep.

Her mother was still asleep.

Yura was the only one left up.

Suddenly, the room turned very cold, almost like the window was open. Yura snapped out of her sleepy daze when she felt the cold breeze hit her, she looked up and turned around.

"What the..."

A man who was about 6ft tall, he wore a mask and was in all black. Before Yura could scream, she was knocked out with a crowbar, crimson blood fell from her head and to the floor, some on her drawing as well.

The man smirked, picking her up and throwing her over the shoulder, "David's gonna be so proud. Alright, let's go."

A man climbed through the window along with another one, "No way man! I heard this chick's got alot of good loot here. I'm gonna stay a while."

The man with Yura groaned, "Dude."

"It's fine, if the lady tries anything, I'll deal with her."

"If you say so..." The man moved towarss the window, climbing out and going down on a ladder.

...

 **10:00pm**

...

The loud glass breaking and furniture being thrown around was enough to wake the sleepy sky blue haired woman up. She noticed that her ears were back to normal and her tail was gone, good fucking riddance. Crystal got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, putting on her glasses.

She thought it may have been Yura, Crystal saw the tim, it was 10:02pm. Yura was supposed to be sleeping by now. Crystal walked out her room and walked towards Yura's room to see the door slightly open, she inched towards it and slowly opened the door.

Strong smells from every direction hit her hard, there was smoke, alcohol, reek of women's perfume but what made her want to cry was the smell of blood.

Copper.

Yura wasn't here. Crystal walked inside the room, covering her nose and mouth.

"Goddamnit, Yura... Where are you..?" Crystal looked on the carpeted floor that had dried up blood stains on it along with heavy footprints. The room was a mess.

Someone was here... Or maybe they're still here...

If they was, that was gonna be bad. The bluenette was only in her undergarments as well, Natsu wasn't back yet either. No time to call anyone, Yura could be in serious danger...

Crystal walked out the room and made her way to the top of the stairs where she heard murmuring. Her light feet tapped against the wooden stairs as she crouched, she peeked past the stair case to see her living room trashed and destroyed, some of her things missing.

Crystal narrowed her eyes as she crouched through all the mess and went towards the source, it was in the kitchen. Crystal creeped into the kitchen to see two men with bags in their hands, one man behind another as one of them looked through her drawers.

Crystal tried not to make any sound and silenced her breathing, she slowly rose up and took the other msn by surprise, covering his mouth and nose and knocked him out without making any noise and gently placed to lie on the floor.

"Dude, you think there's other stuff up in that chick's room?"

He got no answer, the sky blue haired woman tiptoed behind him and the guy got suspicious. He turned around, earning him a punch to the face which knocked him on the floor, Crystal loomed over him and stomped his face in.

...

It was a few minutes later, the man had finally woken up to find himself binded with ropes to his feet and hand, tied to a chair, he was caught like a fly.

The man looked up, seeing a woman with sky blue hair and dark blue eyes standing before him in a black, full leather suit with two katanas behind her back along with a gun in her hand and a kitchen knife.

She had a dark purple mask that covered her nose and lips, ribbons in the same colour tied to the side of it. She slid it underneath her chin and went on one knee, glaring at the man with hatred. He shivered in fear.

"Alright. Where is the girl?"

The man nervously laughed, "G-girl? I don't kn-AHHHHHHHHH!"

The bluenette stabbed his leg right above his kneecap, making him cry out in agony.

"You can scream and cry all you want and nobody will hear you. We're in my basement, it's soundproof. Now, answer me. Where is she?" She twisted the knife while it was still inside his knee.

"I'm serious! I-I-"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Crystal aimed the gun to his privates, "You'd be wise to answer my questions, if you don't, I'll blow your goddamned dick off. If you want that is your choice."

"Okay, okay!" The man panicked, "She's in Warehouse 28! She's David's newest pet!"

"David..." Crystal whispered, "I thought I killed that bastard... Warehouse 28... Where is that, specifically?"

"I-In the town! It's still in Magnolia!"

Crystal sneered, "I said to be fucking specific." Her fingers gently pulled on the trigger, making tears come to the man's eyes.

"It's by a strip club! The Pussy Palace! Yeah, it's near there!"

Crystal got up, smiling sadistically, "Thank you for your help, you were wise. I appreciate that."

Her smile sent chills down the man's spine. Crystal went behind him and placed her hands on his head, the man shook his head in fear as he attempted to come out from the grip that held him down.

"No! No! Please!"

"I'm sorry, nobody else can know about this location... Your fault for getting involved in the first place..." With that, she snapped his neck and his head fell limp.

The bluenette turned to the man that was tied up in a corner, the first man she knocked out. Crystal slowly walked towards him.

"No, fuck you bitch! I ain't telling you shit! He told you what you wanted!" The man attempted to crawl away but failed miserably.

"Don't worry..." Crystal took aimed the gun to the center of his head, "I believe him."

The sound of a bullet went off.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger ^-^**


	34. Bloodshed

**Longggg, but enjoy!**

* * *

...

In a dark room, a brown haired girl with her knees up to her chest was in a large, silver cell within some abandoned Warehouse. She was cooped up inside her like a pitiful dog, thrown like a ragdoll in here when she was conscious but the last thing she saw was a man smiling.

She could see outside within the cell bars, a large table with straps, likely to hold someone down. From where she was, there were bloodstains along with dried up blood. There were things that hung from the ceiling in black body bags, they had such a strong, disgusting smell to them.

Yurachiiro cried silently in the corner, praying and hoping for her mother and father to come rescue her from the hellhole she was in.

The door within the room creeked open, light coming in them going away quickly. Heavy footsteps walked towards the steps but the people she saw wasn't what she anticipated. A 42-year man with light blonde hair, piercing sky blue eyes along with a beard that looked it hadn't been shaved in months, David Matsuda.

The man next to him had curly black hair with green eyes, he had a machete in his hands that was stained with crimson blood.

Fresh blood.

Yura shivered in the corner, closing her eyes shut, wanting this all to be a bad dream.

The cell door opened, David walked in with a sadistic smile present on his features.

"Awww, girlie! Don't cry..." David crouched down, holding and rubbing up her arm, smirking, "Mommy won't come for you..."

He got up, making Yura raise her head and glanced at him with teary eyes. The brown haired girl wimpered.

"You're even more beautiful when you cry... Wanna know why? Because crying is a form of _weakness_ , incompetence, simple minds who can't handle the world... Didn't your mother ever tell you that?!"

David grabbed her by the arm, yanking her out of her balled up position which made her cry and scream, kicking her feet to get away from him.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!"

He held her firm in place with his two hands, Yura squirmed and attempted to struggle out of his grip. His arms where close to her mouth, with all the strength she could muster, she bit down hard on the flesh between his thumb and index with her fangs.

David yelled out as he dropped her, the other man went to go help him.

Yura stumbled and staggered with her running but she knew she had to keep going if she wanted to live, she wanted to grow up with her mother and father. She bursted through the door, passing all the body bags that hung from the ceiling.

"Grr... Don't help me, fool! Go after _her_! Tell everyone out her and lock down the perimeter! MAKE SURE NOBODY GETS IN AND NOBODY GETS OUT! CRYSTALA DRAGNELA WILL PAY FOR ALL SHE'S DONE TO ME!"

...

Sky blue haired blew in the cold winds as the female assassin stood on top of a rooftop that was close to Warehouse 28. It had little buildings near it that was owned by the person who owned Warehouse 28. The directions she got from the thug were useful, she found the place in no time.

Her gloved hands clenched as she jumped unto another roof, running with the of light inside the darkness, looking at mostly men and some women coming out of the buildings with assault rifles, shotguns and other weapons. This may be hard with all the thugs but she didn't care.

Yura was in here somewhere, either dead or alive, she would find her.

But when she did, Crystal would make sure that anybody who associated with her kidnapping would pay for their crimes, death seemed like such a soft punishment for these people.

The barely visible clouds were starting to clump together, gray and dark gray combined as the temperature became even more cold. Crystal jumped down on the floor and snuck into one of the smaller buildings where she found scarce but some supplies like extra bullets.

The air became salty, it was going to rain soon... She need to act fast before that time came.

Crystal shook her head as she narrowed her eyes at the black guns with sapphire blue flames imprinted on the sides in her hands, sighing loudly but kept her voice down once she heard footsteps and men's voices.

"Did you find that girl yet, dude?"

"Nope, David's flipping his shit. Sneaky little girl, isn't she?"

Crystal smiled behind the mask, _"She's still alive..."_

"Yeah, what did David want her for again? Cause of some chick who slashed him in the stomach?"

"Still holding a grudge, I guess. We should hurry up and find her, I'm starting to get hungry."

Crystal's eyes widened as she silenced her breathing, noticing that the men were right behind the window she was crouching under.

"Wait, you're eating _that_? You didn't know if David did it yet! I'm not eating a semen filled girl, fuck that shit!"

The bluenette's blood started to boil, now she remembered why she did that to him. Crystal rose to her feet, seeing the men with their backs turned, holding rifles in their hands.

Crystal grabbed one man by the throat through the window, pulling him inside with her as the glass shattered. Crystal aimed the gun for the side of his head as the other man turned around and pointed his gun at her.

"The girl you were talking about, do you know specifically where she is? Or maybe have a clue where David Matsuda is?"

"What's the point of telling you lady?"

"I'll put a bullet in your friend if you don't. I won't hesitate to shoot any of you bastards that come near that girl, I will rip you to shreads if you fucking touch her!" Crystal growled through the mask as her dark blue eyes glowed from underneath her sky blue bangs.

The man she held threw his head back, headbutting her straight in the face as she released him, the man making a run for it as the man who held the gun shot at her, Crystal barely missing the bullet as it grazed her cheek.

"Fine then, let's play!" The bluenette made zigzag patterns in the room, preventing the guy from taking a good aim on her as she came closer and closer to him.

Crystal arched her back as one of the bullets missed her by an inch over her face,she pulled the trigger on her two guns and shot the two men in their stomachs. The sky blue haired assassin walked over to the shivering men that clutched their stomachs in pain.

She grabbed one of them by their jacket collars, "This was your choice. Remember this face when you're in hell."

The bluenette released them, stomping in both of their faces, watching the crimson blood leak out from them. Her boots had small but very sharp spikes on it along with chains, it would do more damage.

"I think I heard gunshots over there!"

"Let's go check it out!"

 _"Shit... Time to move."_ Crystal cursed as she put her guns back at the sides of her hips where her gunholders were. She took out her katanas instead and waited for the people to arrive while she hid in the darkness.

She was going to find David.

She was going to rescue Yura.

She was going to survive...

...

 **12:30am**  
 **Pussy Palace; Strip Club**

...

A loud, annoyed sigh came from the lips of Natsu Dragneel, he and the other men sat by a table with alcohol, watching some ladies in skimpy underwear dance along poles. Natsu rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his Fire Whiskey.

"I wanna go home to meet Chrissy. This place sucks..." He pouted, swirling his glass in boredom. The man next to him which had ginger hair and his eyes covered by dark shades gawked in disbelief at him.

"This place doesn't suck!"

"What's the point of them dancing on poles, again? I don't get it." Natsu looked at the other men, smirking, "Crystal is way better than all these women _trying_ to act _sexy_."

"Speaking of Crystal, she'll kill you when she finds out that her mate is in a Strip Club, watching other sexy women~" Gray taunted the pinkette, snickering at him.

"None of them I find attractive, frosty. Wait till Juvia hears about this."

"Hey! It's Loke who brought us here after the movie!" The ice assassin defended himself, pointing at the Lion who had his arms around two strippers.

"You guys need to get laid."

"Jokes on you!" Natsu folded his arms with a smug look on his face, "I already got laid! Multiple times!"

"Gray can't get pussy but Natsu can?" Gajeel raised a metal eyebrow.

"Unlike Natsu, I'm waiting till Marriage with Juvia."

"You didn't say that to all your other ex's."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Gajeel."

Natsu sighed, putting his arms on the table whike groaning, "I wanna go meet my mateeee~"

The pinkette jolted up, feeling a sting on his neck as his skin started to burn up. He rubbed the sore area, it was a mark that Crystal had given him to prove that he was hers, this mark was important as well.

For Dragons, back when they were alive, whenever the marked their mates, it showed a sign of ownership towards the male/female mate who gave it to them, to show other Dragons that he/she was taken by some other Dragon already.

Whenever the mate was in danger or got hurt, it would send a signal to the other Dragon to come to their aid or to help them.

Natsu gave Crystal a mark already and this was the first time she gave him one, right on the scar that adorned his neck. She got hit by something, something powerful...

She was in danger...

"Crystal!" Natsu gasped, getting up but only to be pulled back down by Gray, "Let go of me, Gray!"

"What's the matter, flameshit?!"

"Crystal! Something's wrong! I have to go help her!"

"Okay, calm down Salamander, what the fuck's the problem?" Gajeel asked, leaning in closer. Afterall, he had a mate as well, he understood this.

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down?! Crystal could be in danger! I'm sure as hell she's not home and if she is, something could've happened to Yura too! Oh fuck! I knew I shouldn't have left her there alone, I'm her mate and I can't protect her!" Natsu grabbed fistfuls of his pink hair, sweat rolling down his face as the burning sensation got stronger.

"I gotta go help her!" Natsu jumped over Loke and in the other strippers, running passed the Bouncers and out through the door.

"NATSU!"

He was in the middle of the street, looking left and right. He didn't know where she was... He didn't know how this mark worked yet, it was his first Mating Season, she was his first mate. Yet, he couldn't do anything to protect what was his.

"Crystal..." Natsu dropped to his knees, "Where are you...?"

The pinkette raised his fist in the air, punching the hard asphalt below him as tears leaked from his eyes. He felt powerless, he couldn't help her... A hand rested on top his shoulder, he turned his head to see who it was.

"Natsu," The long black haired man looked him straight in the eyes, "I can help you find her."

"Y-you can?"

"Now quit your sniffling. It's not gonna help shit, so man up. For Crystal and Yura."

"Y-yeah... For them... For my mate." The pink haired male rose to his feet, smirking toothily.

"That's the spirit, Salamander."

...

Running around in Warehouse 28, running away from the mad people that chased her. These people were insane! She ran and ran, as fast as her little legs could carry her, there were wooden crates and boxes and she pushed them when she ran past them, hoping for it to slow them down.

They jumped over the crates with breeze. They all had weapons in their hands, baseball bats, metal pipes, guns, knives... And she had nothing do defend herself, the only strategy she had was pushing down boxes.

Yura's tears blinded her vision as she ran around in circles with these people chasing after her, she couldn't just hide, they would know where she is, they were right on her tail. The brown haired girl tripped on her own two feet and fell to the ground, landing on face first.

One of the men grabbed her and held her down tightly, watching the small girl squirm and struggle in his grasp. Was this really the end of the line for her? The last words she said to her mother were _**"You're not alone Mommy. I'm here with you"**_ , was that really gonna be her last?

Tears rapidly streamed down her face as she saw a man approaching her, raising his hand up and striked it upon her face.

"David said to take her to one of the buildings," He spoke, "We found multiple dead men around, he wants her for himself."

"Gotcha."

They all started to walk.

"No! Let me go! Where are you taking me?!"

She got no response in return, she had to be brave. If she wanted to survive, she had to think. What do people hate most about children? A light bulb went up in her head; **Screaming.** With a deep breath, she let out a loud, ear piercing scream that made all the men cringe, the one that held her, dropped her and covered his ears.

The glass around them shattered into a million pieces, actual sound waves coming from her mouth as the ground beneath them started to shake slightly.

"I've had enough of this!"

One of the men reached for his gun, aiming it for her head but missed, shooting her in her leg which made everything stop. Yura hiccuped, letting out a silent cry as she held her injured leg in agonizing pain, she couldn't scream nor cry, she was just in shock.

The men rushed quickly and grabbed her by her feet, dragging her along as Yura clawed the ground with her nails attempting to make them stop. Eventually, she went limp and gave in, a blood trail left behind her.

"M-mom... My..."

...

"Shhh. Just let it happen, just let it happen..." The sky blue haired assassin whispered into the ear of a man, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, sucking the breath right out of him. The man constantly reached for her face with his arms but they just flailed aimlessly.

Once his body went limp in her arms and no longer felt his pulse, she dropped him.

Crystal sighed, she had cuts and bruises everywhere. A large gash against her left leg along with blood leaking from her forehead. Her lips were now tinted red with her own blood, her pale skin had dried up blood and dirt, blood from both her and her enemies.

Crystal ran into one of the little buildings, what she saw inside was absolutely horrible. Bodies hanging from the ceiling with white plastic bags over their heads, rope tied to their wrists. A poisonous flower bloomed inside of her stomach as she suddenly felt sick.

Some of them were fresh, but Yura wasn't here. One of the people said to look for a building that had the Japanese National flag by it, it may also be on fire or smelled of gunpowder. The woman said that Yura was most likely to be inside there.

Crystal ran out of the room with the hanging bodies, some swinging at her but she tried her best to ignore it. Yura's sent got stronger and stronger, another smell caught her nose; gunpowder. Just what she was waiting to smell.

She bursted through the door to see a building in the distance on fire, golden flames raging with what she could've seen. Crystal took off her mask, watching in awe as her senses caught up to her.

"YURACHIIRO!"

...

"AUGH!" The brown haired girl crumpled to the ground as the blonde haired man kicked her in the in her gut. David shook his head in disgust, holding his shoulder from the fresh wound that Yura gave him as she attempted to stab him with a knife.

"You know... There's no shame in givin' up, little girl."

Yura got up shakily on all fours, her hazy and heavy ocean blue eyes trailed towards the machete that was so far away, she crawled slowly to it.

"Not your style, huh?"

David sighed, kicking her down again as he sat on her rump, pulling her hair so that her face met his.

"You can try beggin'."

"I... Will never... Give up..."

David growled, slamming her head into the floor, white, blinding stars was all she saw as a painful sensation throbbed through her tiny skull. He flipped her over on her back as his hands met her throat.

"You think you're gonna live after everything your mother did to me?!"

Yura's hands aimlessly reached for the machete that was so close yet so far away, her eyes squinted shut as a trail of saliva ran down the side of her mouth. Her hand gripped the end then firmly held unto it, slashing it to the side of his head where he rolled over next to her.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed, Yura crawled on top of him and held the machete with two hands, closing her eyes before bringing it down upon his face multiple times. His screams died down but she still kept on slashing away, tears running down her chin.

"YURACHIIRO! STOP! STOP!" A strong arm pulled her off of him, making her drop the weapon. Yura flailed her arms around, wanting to get away from the person that held her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Yura! Yura! Look, look!" Crystal forcefully made the small, trembling girl face her, "It's me, it's me!"

Her eyes widened, "Mommy... He-he tried to..."

Crystal embraced her in her arms, clutching the back of her head as she watched the massacre that went on with David. His face was torn apart, his eyeballs out of the sockets as well as his brain. Crystal buried her face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh Babygirl... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Crystal..." Yura choked out, Crystal pulled away from her, wiping off the blood and tears from her cheeks. That was all justified, he deserved it. But at what cost? How was this going to effect her mental health? Killing a person? A seven year old girl?

The ceiling of the deceased and burning building started to collapse, Crystal protected Yura by using her own body as a shield. The thick, black smoke was getting to her, making her eyes water. There was no escape, how was she going to make it out?

Her ears twitched, she could've heard the pitter patter of raindrops banging against what was left, Crystal smiled softly to herself.

Maybe, just maybe the rain would help put out the fire.

Maybe she would survive...

Then her vision faded to darkness.

...

The four men ran into the direction the pinkette was carrying them, his mark was scorching. Gajeel told him that when it got hotter, his mate was near. Natsu wasted no time on trying to find her, he met up with a bunch of small buildings and a big one that had a sign that said **"Warehouse 28".**

His lips pursed into a frown as he stopped running, the scorching sensation just went out. He was in the rain, looking around his surroundings were dead bodies everywhere. Their blood being washed away by the rain that fell from the gray clouds above.

The rest of them caught up with him.

"W-why..." Gray panted, "Did... You stop..?"

"I lost the burning feeling... I... I can't feel it anymore..."

Gajeel gasped, "That's a bad thing Salamander..."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

A sigh escaped his lips, "That could mean she's dead."

The place went silent.

The only sound heard was the rain falling unto the concrete ground below. Natsu stood there, feet firmly planted on the ground with his mouth slightly gapping. A low growl escaped his lips.

"She's not dead!" Natsu defended, "I know she's not! Crystal's stronger than that, she won't die so easily to some weak ass thugs!"

Laxus nodded, "He's right. She could be knocked out cold to seem that she's dead. We don't need to jump to conclusions if we haven't seen her yet."

The light green haired man shakily rose his finger to point at something behind Natsu. All the other men stepped back with eyes widened.

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What are you pointing at?"

The pink haired assassin turned around, his eyes widening out of his sockets. There, a sky blue haired woman limping her way with bruises and cuts all over her fragile body. A brown haired girl on her back, knocked out.

"CRYSTALA!" Natsu ran to go meet her, the bluenette looked up, a weak smile came to her lips as she collapsed to the floor, Yura falling unto the floor as well.

"Na... Tsu... H-how did... You find me...?"

"I'll explain later! Why is Yura wit- nevermind." Natsu picked her up in a bridal manner, signaling one of the men to go pick Yura up. Gray ran over and scooped the knocked out girl up into his strong arms.

"We'll get you home and I'm going to take care of you, my mate... I promise." The pinkette smiled gently.

" _Mate_..." Crystal's dark blue eyes were slowly hidden by her drooping eyelids.

"Gajeel! Drive your car up here, I don't think I can carry Crystal near the strip club looking like this." Natsu looked down at her state, her suit was torn apart, barely covering her lady parts.

"S... Str... Ip... Cl... Ub..." The sky blue haired maiden's eyes closed, her arms and legs going limp.

"GAJEEL!"

"I'M ON IT!"

...

 **2:00am**  
 **Crystal and Natsu's House.**

...

Her vision was blurry, surveying her surroundings. The room had a blinding light, she was on something soft and felt a pull on her arms and legs. When she fully opened her eyes to reveal her dark blue orbs, she saw the pink haired male wrapping white bandages around her thighs.

She was in underwear and her skin was clean.

"Natsu?..."

His black onyx eyes hovered up from her thighs, a smile greeting his handsome features, "Chrissy... Goodmorning."

"What's all this...?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," Natsu took a pair of scissors and cut the end of the bandage, putting it back on the bed as he sat up, "When we got home, I cleaned you up and changed you. I did the same for Yura."

"Changed... Me..?"

"Yep, nothing sexual happened if that's what you're thinking. I wouldn't do anything like that if you're hurt, Chrissy."

Natsu took the pair of scissors and white bandages, placing them back into the medical kit she had inside her private bathroom. He took out a bottle of antiseptic along with a white cloth.

"I have to take care of the wound on your face, this may sting," He took off the cap and placed some on the cloth, closing the bottle back with the cap.

"Be brave for me, I know how much you hate this." There was a slit against her cheek, he gently dabbed the cloth on the open wound which made the bluenette hiss.

He properly cleaned the wound and placed a band-aid on it.

"I'm gonna go put this back and wash my hands, don't try to move your body too much." The pinkette rose up and placed all the supplies back inside the kit, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

The sky blue haired woman sat up, her long hair was in a messy bun but it soon came out because of how loose it was. Her draped down her back, her head bent as the shadow of her bangs covered her dark blue orbs.

She faced the end of the bed, her feet touching the carpet beneath. The door of the bathroom opened, Natsu walked out.

"I told you not to move too much, Chrissy." He sat next to her.

"I'm such a failure..." Crystal faced Natsu, "Aren't I such a failure?"

"You're not, Crystal."

"No need to lie..." Crystal frowned, "I couldn't protect her, my only child. Do you know how it feels to let your child down? Knowing that you could've prevented it..."

"You didn't let her down, you came Crystal. You couldn't prevent it."

"Yes, I could've... Due to me drinking alcohol and getting drunk, I slept... Alot..." Crystal looked down at her hands, "Which resulted into Yura getting kidnapped. I was never one to drink because of Depression, maybe once or twice I did.."

"Depression?" Natsu moved closer to her, "What happene-"

"That doesn't matter why I was depressed. What matters is that... I, as a mother, couldn't protect her daughter. A seven year old girl? Committing murder?"

"Murder?!" Natsu gasped, "But Yura won't do that unless for a legitimate reason."

"Oh, it was for a legitimate reason alright... It was justified. How will effect her Mental health? She has scars now from that and I... I couldn't.."

"Crystal, stop and look at me."

The bluenette wearily trailed her eyes to meet his. Natsu pulled his scarf a bit down, showing her his scar on his neck.

"See this? It's not like I'm proud to have it. I also have one on my hip as well, you have as well." Natsu gripped her shoulders, "The point I'm trying to make is that Yura survived. We survived whatever gave us these scars."

"Would you stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't try to change?! What's done is done! You can't change the past, I understand that Yura got hurt but she's fine now!"

"She's fine?! Please tell me in which world that a little girl comitting murder is 'fine'?! Yura is seven years old! Not even I went through that at that age, sure I did when I was older but I had a different view on the world!"

Crystal growled, "Do you know how it feels to have someone track you down, always watching your back, catching your ass because you don't know who's your friend or not! David was my friend until he did something unbelievable which is why I left him for dead but oh look! Fuckin' surprise, surprise, he's alive!"

"When was that?"

"When I went on the century quest. I met him along the way, he was a convicted child molester and a cannabil. When I saw him doing that to someone, I slashed him in the stomach and left him for dead but I guess he survived."

Natsu sat there, his face all scrunched up.

"I'm done, Natsu." Crystal put up her hands in defeat, "I'm done."

"Done?" He stood up, "What do you mean 'done'?"

Crystal sighed, "Assassin business. Every night I've been contemplating about whether to quit the Assassin business or not since we found Yura. Sometimes I just wanted to see how it would turn out if I wasn't in Fairy tail."

"You'd be sold to some creep on the sex market if Gramps didn't bid for you."

Crystal looked down, "I-"

"You wouldn't meet anyone at the guild. You wouldn't have met Yura, you wouldn't have met Yukiko and Kiyoko." Natsu walked closer to her, making her walk back into a wall, his face inches apart from her.

"You wouldn't have met me..."

"Y-you're too close..."

A smirk made it's way to his face, he blew some of his hot breath on her face, it tickled her nose, "I'm too close? Do you regret meeting me, Chrissy?~"

"No... I don't... I don't regret meeting anyone of you."

"So why did you say that?"

"Because I'm fed up of all this! Tracking me down and going after the people I care about! I love Fairy Tail, I love my friends and family. I'm just tired of people tracking me down..." Crystal looked at him, "One of these days, I'll give into one of them. My life is insignificant anyways, why would someone care if I die?"

Natsu grabbed her by her wrist, walking towards the bed. He sat down and placed her to sit on top his lap, bringing his lips to meet hers. Her eyes softened as she relaxed into the warmth on her lips, it felt to passionate and full of need... Want, acceptance, love...

He pulled away, their faces still inches apart from each other.

"Why... Did you do-"

"Don't _**ever**_ think of your life as something _'insignificant'_... Because it's not, think of all the people who be devastated if you die, Crystala..." The pinkette's voice was deeper and husky, coming in like a whisper.

"Think of me... I... Won't be able to live with myself if you weren't a part of my life. I was already feeling like shit when you forgot about me, for you to die... I..." Natsu brought his lips to her ear, "The day you die, I'll die the next day."

Tears formed in both of their eyes as Natsu wiped away the ones that feel from her beautiful, dark blue eyes.

"Everyone loves you, I love you, most importantly. If I had to choice between breathing and loving you, I'd chose to say _'I love you'_ with my last breath..." Natsu captured her lips once again for a quick second before pulling away.

"Natsu..." The bluenette smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Natsu placed his hands on her hips, tilting his head and therefore, deepening the kiss making the sky blue haired maiden softly moan into his mouth. The only thing he heard was both of their moans and groans... It was music to pinkette's ears.

She pulled away and stared passionately into his eyes. Dark blue bore into gun metal gray as her lips pursed into a smile.

"I can't feel my legs..." Natsu smiled back, making Crystal blushed, moving away from his face.

"W-want me to get off?"

He chuckled,

"Nope, you just stopped my heart," He said as he placed a kiss on her red cheeks, them both giggling to each other.

...

* * *

 **Hope chu enjoyed! Soooo, I won't be updating for a while... So can we hit 50 reviews by the time I get back? BTW THANKS FOR OVER 10K VIEWS, YAYYYYYY! THANK CHU SO MUCH! We're getting close to the endinggggggggg, oooooohhh. Anyways, thanks for 40 favs and almost 60 follows ^#^. Thank chu! Bye bye!💕💕💙**


	35. Graduation!

**Enjoy! It's really long but still, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **6:00am**

 **Friday 25th, November**

 **Crystal and Natsu's house**

...

The sounds of the sky blue haired woman's breakfast being thrown back up could've been heard through the door of Crystal's private bathroom that Natsu leaned up against. His arms crossed, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the floor.

She didn't want him to help her, despite that this had been going on for quite sometime. The pink haired male hated seeing his mate so sick all the time, mostly on mornings. She would have weird food cravings and alot of mood swings. One minute she'll be happy, then she'd be angry, then she'd be sad and then she'd be all flirty.

The sound of water gushing made Natsu's ears perk up, he moved himself from by the door as it slowly opened. The bluenette placed her hand by the doorframe as she clutched her stomach.

"Crystal?" Natsu looked down at her, "Are you okay now?"

Her tired eyes looked up at him as she straightened up, "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" Crystal snapped.

"You're mood swings are getting in the way again..."

Crystal frowned, "I'm sorry for snapping like that."

The pinkette sighed, "We need to get you to the hospital, something's not right. You've been vomiting a lot lately, since Monday."

Her cheeks reddened, "E-everyone vomits once in a while..."

"Ever since we made love Monday, you've been acting like this."

"So?"

"Don't gimme that bullshit. I know you're not fine, Chrissy."

Crystal placed her hands on her stomach, looking away from him.

"You know, I never really did find those Birth control pills you kept talking a-"

"WELL I'M ON ONE, OKAY?!"

Natsu held up his hands, "Alright, damn. You'll wake Yura up."

Crystal huffed and pouted her lips, clutching her stomach unconsciously, "What are you suggesting?! That I was lying to you?!"

"That you might be pregnant."

The place went silent, the sky blue haired woman's face turned a deep shade of red as she backed up into a wall, pointing her finger at him as if accusing him of something.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!"

"What?" He sweatdropped, "No, I'm not. You're not fat, your stomach is still flat Chrissy... I'm just saying that I filled you with my seed and I didn't find any pills, it could be a possibili-"

"I see. So you _do_ think I'm fat, huh? You regret making love to me!" Fat tears wielded up in her eyes, "I knew it! You prefer Lisanna or Lucy over me, don't you?!"

Natsu sighed.

"I read fanfictions on the Internet!" Crystal crossed her arms, "People ship you with Lisanna, Lucy!"

"That's understandable."

"Erza!"

All the hairs on his back stood up, "E-Erza?! Hold on-"

"And even Gray!"

"Now that's just gross."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wailed loudly, "AND NONE WITH ME! YOU'RE EVEN SHIPPED WITH PRINCESS HISUI AND THE NINE DEMON GATES, I FUCKING KNEW YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME! WAAAAHHHHH!~"

Natsu approached the crying girl, this happened often. Always accusing him that he didn't love her or that he was going to leave her for some other woman. He'd always give her the same answer, even when they made love. She never once said **"I love you".**

The pinkette grabbed her cheeks and smashed his thin lined lips against her full, plump ones, shutting her up immediately. Crystal's hands instinctively went to grasp his, closing her eyes.

Natsu was the only one that could've calmed her down with the littlest things, from cracking a joke to giving her a kiss. She always felt guilty of his feelings, she could never get the courage to say 'I love you' to him. Always twisting her words to say **'I care about you, alot'** , he never really got what she was hinting at.

The dense Natsu Dragneel strikes again.

He pulled away, smiling down at her flushed and adorable face.

"Feel better now? Those are just fanfictions, they don't mean anything."

"B-but... There's none about me and you..."

"That's okay, it doesn't matter Chrissy. I love you and that's all that matters."

A frown creeped to her lips, Natsu tilted her head back up with his fingers cupping her chin. He pulled her in for another kiss.

...

 **9:30am**

...

 _"THE FUCKING BASS IS FUCKING RAW! JUST TOUCH THAT! IT'S STONE COLD, YOU THICK CUNT!"_

 _The sky blue ha_ ired woman laughed as she watched the World's Greatest Chef lose his shit at 'Hell's Kitchen' to all the other chefs of the blue and red team on the screen of the car she was in.

"I love Gordon Ramsey."

"Hell's Kitchen is one of the best! Oh, oh! Kitchen Nightmares too!" The blonde haired woman with red tips at the end beamed.

"Thanks again for driving me, Yukiko."

Yukiko smiled, "Sure, even if it's soooo early! Driving you all the way to Crocus to go to some Clothing store. Couldn't you have just taken the train?"

Crystal pouted, "But I didn't wannaa~"

The blonde rolled her eyes, a small laugh following afterwards, "It's okay, this is a designer dress and don't want any random stranger rubbing up against it."

"By the way!" The car came up to a red stop light, Yukiko faced Crystal.

"Are you going to Heaven or Hell?"

"Wait, what?" Crystal raised an eyebrow, "Yukiko, I don't believe in that sort of stuff."

"But, since you're an assassin and such, you kill people, don't you?"

"I prefer the term 'eliminate'. And not all the time we need to kill, sometimes it's just to catch a person. Not all the time it's all guts and gore, sometimes there's missons to find a hidden treasure or something like that."

"Really? But you still kill- oh, I'm sorry. 'Eliminate'."

Crystal glared at the blonde, "Yes, Yukiko. Yes."

"You know I'm Christian and Kiyoko is Roman Catholic, right?"

"Yes... Your point?"

"In the Bible, it says that if you kill, you're going to Hell. Does that mean you are too?"

Crystal looked out the car window, watching the other cars on the other lanes. The light turned green, the car started to move once again.

"I was never brought up in any religion."

"That's not what I asked you, Chrissy-booooo~"

"Okay fine, I don't know if I am. Personally, I don't believe there's a Heaven nor a Hell. I do believe that we were created by someone or something higher than us and I do believe in the Afterlife."

"Afterlife?" Yukiko asked, turning the corner of an intersection where it had a sign that said:

 **"Crocus, 15 miles"** Yukiko smiled, that wasn't that far.

"Yeah, like we go somewhere when we die. I do believe that there's a paradise, a peaceful land where we go after we die." Crystal looked over to the blonde, "And since you're Christian, you're against homosexuals?"

"Not really... No, but Kiyoko is."

The bluenette let out a sigh.

* * *

 **10:20am**

 **Takumi's Clothing Store**

...

"HOLY SHITTT! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" The blonde bounced through the glass doors, Crystal sweatdropping while following up behind her. It is a big place, designer dresses and clothes were everywhere, the floor was tiled black with sparkles embedded into them.

It is a very beautiful store.

"Welcome!" A female store clerk greeted cheerfully, walking up to them both, "Miss Crystala! Glad to see you again, come to see Takumi-sensei?"

"Yep, is he here?"

"Of course he is, he's talking with Mr. Natsu! I'll go tell him you're here." The clerk excused herself as she walked away.

Yukiko's face flared a bright red, steam coming out of the top of her head.

"N-n-n-n-n-natsu's here?!"

"Yeah, forgot to tell ya," Crystal grinned slyly, elbowing Yukiko in the gut, "Haven't you always wanted to see, Mr. Dragneel?~"

"Shut up!"

Two men came walking towards the two, a man with white hair and piercing blue eyes along with a man with salmon-pink hair and black, onyx eyes. The two were talking, Yukiko and Crystal blushed.

"Sapphire?"

"Yep, that's her favorite jewel."

"Makes sense but I was thinking something more traditional, like a diamond."

"Diamonds cost more, you know. I should know, coming from a man who has a bunch of them."

They two turned away from each other, Takumi smiled.

"Crystal! Baby! We were just talking about you, all good things, all good things."

"You were, huh?" Crystal walked up to the two, "I came here for my dress."

"Alright, let's go."

Natsu and Yukiko watched the two walk off, Natsu growling lowly at the sight with Takumi's arm around his mate's slender and curved waist. He faced the red blonde.

"Oh, hey Kiko."

"H-hi..."

"Are you okay? Your face is red."

"H-hai! I'm okay!"

The two sat down on one of the soft, leather sofas that were by some clothing racks. Yukiko had her head down, fiddling with her fingers as she refused to look up at the pink haired male.

"Natsu..?"

"Hmm?"

"W... Why do you like Crystal?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, he scooted closer to her.

"Why do you as-"

"Is it because of her body?" She asked quickly.

"What? Of course not."

Yukiko looked up to him, tears threatening to come to her orange orbs, "Then why?"

Natsu looked to his side, then back at her. He let out a loud sigh, he pursed his lips into a smile.

"Because of her personality... She's different from any other girl I met."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... It's a bit of a long story-"

"Tell me everything! I-I mean... I'm listening."

Natsu grinned, "Alright. For one, she isn't girly nor fake... Artificial, you get the point. Most girls want such a tight, vaccum waist kind of thing with big boobs and butt. Putting a bunch of plastic into them, so much plastic that Barbie would be jealous of them."

Yukiko giggled.

"Anyways, she has a curvaceous figure... And she's... Natural. All that is natural, no plastic or silicone either. She has hips unlike some girls, she's not so quick to go put on makeup or dress up in mini-skirts. She dresses... Kind of like me, in jeans and shirts. Obviously she wears those tops that reveals clevage but not _allll_ the time."

The blonde haired woman nodded, "Go on."

"She wears my shirts and I find that... _Very_ attractive." Natsu smirked, "Then she blushes when I tease her about it. When she blush is the most adorable thing ever, when her cheeks get all red and she pouts those pink lips I love so much..."

Yukiko raised an eyebrow, "She wears your shirts?"

"Yep, and since I'm wayyy taller than her, it's like a dress on her short body." The pinkette sighed dreamily, "Chrissy is by far one of the cutest things I've ever seen... Oh! She's not afraid to let her boyish side show, she eats food like I do! Well, not that much but she can eat alot! When we're home, she sometimes eats really messy but who gives a shit? Crystal is... Special..."

"You like her because of her masculine side?"

"Not just that, I love everything about her. Down to her all her flaws, her stubbornness... Her attitude sometimes, her pouting... What I love the most is..."

A red blush came to his cheeks, folding his arms.

"Well... Whenever she's sad or depressed, she always comes to me for comfort... She comes for me for protection, wanting her to feel protected and warm in my arms... Her small and fragile body whenever she's depressed, she never goes to anyone else..." Natsu smiled, "And I find that one of the best things about her..."

...

 **17 years old.**

 **August 25th**

...

 _All the members were having fun, rejoicing and partying for the celebration of Natsu's 18th birthday. While everyone drank and ate, the 17 year old, sky blue haired girl sat away from all of them, frowning._

 _Lately, she's been so down... Her memories always haunted her nightmares and it never went away, ever since she came back from that long quest to meet all the new members that joined while she was away. It made her Anxiety worst to be around all of them, her stomach was churning._

 _She remembered when it was just Gray, Erza, Natsu and herself celebrating at Fairy Hills. But now... That didn't happen, she was alone once more..._

 _Her dark blue eyes trailed tiredly towards the gorgeous blonde who was dancing with Natsu and the others, smiling brightly. Crystal let out a soft sigh, her eyes had been red and cheeks puffed from all the crying she did, she couldn't blame them._

 _Nothing stayed the same forever. Eventually, new members would have joined, she knew what was coming and yet she still wasn't prepared for the loneliness that came with it._

 _Amongst all the people that surrounded him, his dark eyes looked over to the far side of the guild. There, a sky blue haired girl sitting on a bench all alone. Natsu stopped dancing slowly, tilting his head to the side in utter confusion._

 _Why was she there all alone?_

 _Wasn't she supposed to be with him?_

 _The pinkette managed to slip passed some people but not going unseen by the scarlet haired assassin. She shrugged it off and went back partying with the others._

 _"Crystal?"_

 _She looked up at him, his large and tall frame towering over him. Sweat glistened on his body, the black and gold waistcoat that exposed his chest that he always wore with his traditional white-scaled scarf. A frown came to his lips._

 _"Why are you here all alone?"_

 _Crystal gave him a fake smile, "No need to worry about me, you go back and have fun with the others. It is your birthday, have f-fun."_

 _"Why are you lying to me?" The pinkette sat next to her, making her face redden slightly._

 _"I-I'm not lying to you..."_

 _"You stutter when you lie... Now, why are you here all alone?"_

 _A silent tear trickled down her red cheek, soon more came running down. Her sobs were soft but not going unheard by her teammate. He pulled her into his embrace, hiding her away from all the others protectively._

 _She sobbed and cried into his chest, clutching the soft material of his scarf._

 _"Whenever you're sad or depressed, I want you to come to me, okay? I don't like seeing you sad..."_

 _"O-okay... *sniffle* I... I will..."_

...

The flashback slowly faded away, Natsu found himself tearing up at the lost memory.

"Anyways... I love Crystal alot, she's kind, she intelligent... She can be a tease when she wants to be... I can go on and on about thi-" Natsu looked up to the blonde who was smiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"O-oi... Why are you crying?"

"That was such a sweet story... I'm glad that Crystal found someone like you..." She wiped away her tears, "Now I understand..."

"OWWW! THAT HURTS!"

A loud scream came from the backroom, all the people in the store cringed at the ear piercing screams.

"YOU GAINED WEIGHT! THAT'S WHY THE DRESS IS SO TIGHT!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Natsu sighed.

"I knew she gained weight."

"How much is she?"

"She's 120 pounds." Natsu lightly laughed, "She wants to get down to at least 110 pounds but I think she's fine."

The backroom door opened, a sky blue haired woman and white haired man walked out. Crystal sulking with her dress in hand, it was covered with a black bag but the clothing rack hung out from the top. Natsu and Yukiko rose to their feet.

"I gained weight..." The bluenette sobbed, "Takumi weighed me... I gained 8 pounds..."

"It couldn't go pass her hips..." Takumi shrugged, rubbing behind his head, "But nevertheless, it fit along her curves perfectly with everything else."

Crystal self-consciously rubbed her stomach with her free hand, mumbling something underneath her breath.

"Well... You did eat alot of the cream puff things in France."

"And I did eat alot of junk food lately... And spicy food... Stupid cravings." Crystal rolled her eyes, "My metabolism is high so I should lose this in no time..."

"You can't lose a baby..." Natsu muttered.

"I already told you, I'm. Not. Pregnant." Crystal faced the blonde haired woman who stayed silent, her blonde hair shadowing over her eyes, "Ready to go Yukiko?"

"Yeah... I'll... Go get the car started..." Her feet lazily dragged across the black tiled floor, making her way to the glass doors. The bluenette noticed her change in behavior, she shot a death glare at Natsu.

"What did you say to Yukiko?"

"Kiko and I were just talking about why I like you, is all." Natsu gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, keeping a straight face.

A small gasp escaped her lips, she shook her head. Crystal groaned softly in frustration.

"Anyways... Coming with us? You areeee coming to my Graduation..." When she heard no reply, she raised an eyebrow, "Right..?"

Takumi cleared his throat, "About that..."

"Um..."

"Sorry sweet cheeks, his suit isn't ready yet," Takumi frowned, "I spent so much time working on your dress that I didn't get enough time to finish his suit. Since your order came first, I obviously had to do it before his. First come, first served."

Her eyes widened, "What? You're kidding me! Natsu, you can't be serious!"

"Sorry mate..." He went over to hug ber but only for his arms to be harshly pushed away.

"D-d-don't! Don't... Touch me..." Crystal hissed, "I was there for yours, right...?"

"Yes..."

"Then why can't you be there for me? Huh? You don't even need to dress up all fancy! You can come in regular clothes, you don't need to- You know what? Fine." The bluenette turned away from them both, "Fine, what's done is done. I'm leaving."

"Crystal..." Natsu extended his arm towards her as he watched her exit the store, Takumi shook his head.

"Give her time... The suit's almost done anyways."

"I hate lying to her..."

"Technically I lied to her since you couldn't do it yourself but I know... Anyways, come on. Let's hurry up and finish this quickly so you can get to your business."

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

* * *

...

 **5:00pm**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

...

It was mid evening where the sky was beginning to turn a orangey-pink colour. There was a rooms in the guild where people could get ready, one for males and one more females. Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, Levy and Cana were in one room, helping the sky blue haired woman get ready for her Graduation that was supposed to start in one hour, well the Graduates needed to be thwre one hour earlier before the actual Graduation started.

Crystal sat in front of a vanity with a circular mirror, Mirajane was almost finished with her hair, hairpins in her mouth and a curling iron in her hand. Crystal's hair was naturally wavy so making the curls stay wasn't impossible.

Erza and Cana helped her with her jewelry, Lucy had the perfect pair of shoes to go with her stunning dress and everyone pitched in on her makeup. Yura was there as well, watching in awe as the girls did their magic.

"Owww... Mira..." Crystal pouted her cherry red stained lips as Mirajane stuck one of the hairpins into the bun that was on the top of her head.

"Hold on... I'm almost... Finished..."

"Ow!"

"Done!" The white haired beauty chimed, clapping her hands together.

The sky blue haired woman sighed in relief, wanting to get that uncomfortable tightness out from her head. She stood up and dusted herself off from all the excess hair strands that came out while Mirajane was doing her hair.

"No time to look at yourself in the mirror, Crystal!" Erza scolded.

"Okay Mother!"

"Yes Crystallll!~ I'm actually sober for this, don't make me regret it." Cana smirked, holding her dress in her hands and shoved it into the bluenette's chest, everyone rushing her to go put on the dress in the dressing room.

Once she went in, they all gave tired sighs.

"Finally done... Someone, go in there and make sure she doesn't rip the dress or anything." The scarlet haired woman yawned, "That woman sometimes can be so clumsy."

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW, ERZA!"

"Shush, you very well know that sometimes you're more clumsy than Wendy."

"It's true." The small girl nodded.

"Where's Natsu, by the way?" Levy asked, taking out everyone's dresses.

The place became eerily silent.

"Levy-chan... Remember!" Lucy winked, "Natsu wasn't able to come... Remember what he told us?"

"Ohh.. Right, right! Gomen, Chrissy-chan, if you heard that."

Lucy giggled at her friend's forgetfulness.

"It's really sad to think about..."

Everyone faced the sapphire blue haired woman who was standing by the dressing room, her arms crossed.

"That Natsu-san and Crystal-chan isn't together yet even though they both like each other... But Crystal-chan is scared to admit it, Juvia fears for her bestfriend..."

A sigh came from inside of dressing room.

"Why are you afraid, Juvia?"

"That Natsu-san might find another girl..."

A giggle came from the blue haired, petite woman, "Not possible... Bec-"

"Because Dragonslayers only mate with one person for life, even if they don't want to be with that person, the other has to feel the same way or they could pass away." The sky blue haired woman walked out of the dressing room, everyone gasped and looked at her wide-eyed.

Crystal looked absolutely beautiful.

Her hair in front was the wavy, little curls come down at the ends of the two. Her hair in the back was straight along with curls coming near the ends of her hair, not all of it was down, some was in a bun that was held by a silvery lotus-like flower with dark silver ends at the top. It had two silver beads connecting from the flower to the side of her head, one individual string of beads that held tiny diamonds in the middle of them.

Her makeup matched perfectly with her skin tone and dress colour, dark, cherry red lips along with light blush. Cherry red blended into silver met her eyelids along with black mascara for that thick eyelash look.

Her jewelry were diamonds, diamond earrings that had a rubies embedded into it along with the diamond pendant that Natsu had bought her for her birthday. A silver band that occupied her right wrist.

Her dress was the most stunning part about the whole thing. It was a silver dress with a sweetheart neckline that had a circular shaped diamond in the center of her clevage, the design looked like it was wrapped multiple times around her bust to her right and went all the way down to her stomach. A cherry red belt wrapped around her waist with the same colour bow that had tiny little diamonds embedded into it. It had long, luscious ribbons that reached her mid thighs. It was slim-fitted as well.

The design went down to her mid thighs where it slanted slightly meet the top of her kneecap. It went downwards of layers of ruffles upon ruffles upon ruffles and reached her ankles.

Her shoes were cherry red platform pumps that had a four inch heels, her toes were exposed and they were painted in the same colour along with her fingernails.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" All of them screamed, smiling brightly. Crystal flushed.

"All thanks to you all."

"Nonsense!" Erza argued, "You pulled it off quite beautifully, the cherry red mixed with silver just looked perfect! Oh, Crystal, we need a picture with you!"

"Okay, just this once..."

"WAAAAAHHH!" The white haired beauty started wailing, alarming everyone.

"Crystal's growing up so fast! Next thing you know that she'll be married and having over 33 babies!" Mirajane sobbed into her hands, making Crystal sweatdrop.

"Um... I believe that 1 child is enough..."

"Mira-nii-san," Yura tugged on the woman's dress, "Don't cry..."

"Oh Yura, these are happy tears." She wiped them away, getting her camera from off the vanity.

"Alright! Everyone huddle up for the picture! Crystal, your naturally in front of everyone."

Everyone got together, smiling.

The flashing light blinded everyone for a moment but they kept their smiling faces. Mirajane placed the camera down and looked at her phone, it was 5:30pm, it was time for her to leave.

"Yukiko will be coming to pick you up, right?"

"Yep! I'll go wait outside for her!"

"We'll all meet you at your Graduation, I hope you know we're proud of you!"

Crystal picked up her silver clutch and went towards the door, giving them a smile before walking out into the open where everyone else was. They all stopped and stared at her, her dark blue eyes trailed left and right, hoping to see her pink haired mate but he was nowhere to be found.

A frown came to her pretty, cherry red lips.

"Awww, Crystal! Don't look so down! You're graduating!"

"Yes! You should be smiling!"

"You look wonderful!"

All these compliments made her smile a bit, walking over the hard wood floor towards a table that occupied by Gray, Gajeel, Eflman and Laxus. They were all in suits as well. Anyone was allowed to come the Graduation, as long as you're with the Graduate that would be receiving their Degrees, Masters or Bachelor's Degree.

"Wow, Lil' sis... You look great!" Gray smiled, "Man, you really are growing up..."

"Graduating is a man!"

"Yeah, I'll hand it to ya Cheerleader. We may have some differences with each other and Salamander don't get along that well but, I do hope you enjoy your Graduation."

"I remember when you were 13 years, can't believe all that time flew by so quickly! Now you're graduating, I'm not one for sappy things but, I really am proud of you." Laxus gave a small smile.

All the men at the table smiled at her.

"And I am as well."

The sky blue haired woman turned around, seeing a short old man approaching her in a black suit. He smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I've watched almost all my children graduate but few made it to College. I must say that you do look beautiful, Crystal. I am very proud to say that another one of my children has graduated from College. Congratulations Crystal."

Crystal gave him a smile, "Thank you, Master." She bowed.

A loud car honk could've been heard outside, Crystal gulped.

"Don't be nervous, dear. We'll all be there to cheer you on, we'll meet you there so don't worry."

"Mommy!" A small girl came running before she could've exited the guild doors, Crystal stooped down the the brunette's level.

"Do your best!" Yura beamed, earning her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too! Bye bye!"

"CRYSTAL!"

"I'm coming!"

...

 **7:00pm**

 **Magnolia University's Auditorium**

...

There were thousands of people that occupied the school's Auditorium. The Graduates families and friends along with the younger adults that just started the College. Everyone was standing up as the Graduates were by the large stage, waiting for their names to be called for their certificates and medals.

 _"Aogeba toutoshi..._

 _Wa ga shi no on..."_

They sang the College's National Anthem for when students Graduated.

"Crystala Dragnela!"

Crystal placed a straight face on, raising her head high, "Hai!"

The bluenette's heels clanked as she walked up the stage, walking pass some of the people in her class. Including Catherine who snorted and glared at her, she ignored it and went up to the Principal.

The Principal smiled and got her certificate off the desk, handing it to her. Crystal bowed as she received it. She walked down the stage, smiling proudly as she looked into the crowd. Master Makarov crying while Mirajane tried to comfort him. Erza nodded to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The sky blue haired woman looked around, no Natsu anywhere. Maybe he wasn't coming...

 _"Oshie no niwa nimo_

 _Haya ikutose..._

 _Omeba ito toshi..._ "

...

After the people received their certificates, medals and such. There was a party afterwards to celebrate. Colourful lights along with a dance floor, food and drinks on almost every table.

A black haired woman with brown eyes wore a dark blue dress with a belt at the side along with gloves the same colour. The dress was out and it reached her ankles, for shoes, she wore black, stiletto heels with bow on the top of them, she wanted to represent the night sky unlike her sister who represented the sunset.

The blonde haired woman's hair was in a bun, her dress was slim-fitted and it was the colour of the sunset. It was pink, then blended into red, then into yellow then into orange. Her shoes were covered by the dress.

"Congratulations Crystal!" Yukiko smiled.

"Congratulations to you both as well."

"You look amazing, where did you even get that dress?" Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

"It's in Crocus. The place you said was _'too far away to drive to_ '." Crystal pouted as she folded her arms.

"It was so early... I didn't want to. Yukiko took you, didn't she?"

"Yep, thanks again Yukiko."

"No problem!"

A man walked up behind the sky blue haired beauty, tapping her on the shoulder gently. Crystal turned her head, hoping to see the person she wanted to see the most but was greeted instead by a black haired man with blue eyes.

"Akise?"

"Hello beautiful." Akise purred, winking at her. The twins nodded to each other and left the two alone.

"Can I just say that you look wonderful tonight?"

"Thank you, you look the part as well."

Akise rubbed behind his head, chuckling nervously, "I-I don't see a date with you... Is he not here yet?"

A frown crossed her red lips, she looked down at the floor. Akise raised a black eyebrow, he couldn't help but ponder about if he said something wrong to upset her.

"Actually..." Crystal started, "I don't know if he's coming..."

"Natsu, right?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Well if he doesn't, he's a fool to leave you all alone here. You deserve better."

A small gasp escaped her lips, she looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes bore into his snapping blue ones, he found himself blushing by the intensity of her stare.

"Akise... I... I hope you find someone who will love you for you," A gentle smile grazed her lips, "I know that you want to be something more with me but I'm willing to accept you as a friend."

"F-friend?"

"Yeah, despite all you did in the past, I still consider you as a friend since I already have someone else in my life... Do you have your phone on you?"

"Y-yeah, I do." Akise reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Crystal took the phone from his hands and went into the dial pad, she placed in a number and saved it. She gave it back to him.

"You're going into the real world and looking for a job. I already have one but, you get the point. I saved my number so you can contact me and maybe hang out some time?" Crystal winked with a playful smile.

"S-sure! I'd love to!"

She giggled, she brought her face close to his and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She gave him one last smile before walking off to meet Yukiko and Kiyoko. Akise looked at his contacts to see if she had really saved her number, **"Crystal Dragnela 3"**

"Wait, did that really happen?! Holy shit! I got her number originally from Yukiko but she actually gave it to me!" Akise smirked in triumphant victory, smiling like an idiot before walking to go talk to some of his friends to boast.

"Did you really give him your number?" Kiyoko facepalmed, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? Even if Yukiko gave him, I think I should've myself."

"Anyways! Chrissy-boo boo!"

"I told you not to call me t-"

"Kiyoko and I were looking for a house since we were living with our parents! I saw some apartments for rent in the same street you live in so we were wondering... Since we graduated, we should still keep in touch with each other!" Yukiko explained.

"Wait? You're moving into my street?"

"Yes." Kiyoko stated, "We wanted to still have this friendship."

Crystal gasped, "Oh my gosh! Yes! And we can have sleepovers and come to each other's houses and such! This would be s-" Her cheeks reddened, "Um... How about doing all those things when Natsu's gone?"

"Why?"

"Well you see, Natsu and I are-" Crystal faced Yukiko, her whole face reddened, "Ahh! I mean! Um, I just! Natsu is... Oh God, nevermind."

The two laughed.

"It's okay, Chrissy. I appreciate you looking out for my feelings."

 _"Not what I actually meant to say... Natsu can be very touchy and clingy... He has a habit of calling me 'mate'... But this works too!"_ Crystal told herself in her mind.

"Alright everyone! Get your special someone for a little slow dance and the song sung by yours truly!" A woman in a black dress chirped, she had pink hair that blended into pitch black and blue eyes. The music started to play and everyone was pairing up with someone.

 _"Not sure when it started..._

 _Not sure how it began..."_

Someone gripped Crystal's shoulders, she jumped as she turned around. The person she was longing to see; Natsu Dragneel. In a light gray suit with a cherry red undershirt and black tie. She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Am I late?"

"U-um..." Crystal looked at Yukiko. The blonde just winked at her and told her to go on, the twins left them alone.

 _"Not sure why I'm longing..._

 _To feel you in my arms again..."_

Natsu let his hand out, smirking. Crystal gladly took it, his free hand resting upon her waist and Crystal's other hand on his shoulder. They started to move to the music, Natsu stared into her eyes, admiring her beauty in that very moment.

 _"Not sure why I'm speechless..._

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _Or why my chest is beating_

 _And I feel like I can fly..."_

"I thought you weren't coming..." Crystal smiled.

"I didn't say that, mate..." He smiled back at her.

 _"I feel a connection_

 _To which we harmonize_

 _A bond that can't be broken_

 _Though some may criticize..."_

Natsu moved in closer to her, "There is no words to describe how beautiful you look tonight Crystal. They need to make up another word to describe your beauty..."

He rubbed his nose against hers lovingly, making her slightly giggle.

 _"They say I've gone mad..._

 _Descended periodically_

 _Because I fell for you_

 _Most chaotically..."_

"You really are something else, Dragneel... Even when I think I have you all figured out, you go and surprise me. I legitimately thought you weren't coming."

Natsu chuckled, "I would never miss your Graduation for anything. Even if I missed the ceremony, I still came in time to dance with you..."

 _"Opposites attract_

 _But we couldn't more the same_

 _They say you're a monster_

 _But I know you can be tamed"_

Crystal giggled, resting her head on his chest, "I really do appreciate you coming, Natsu..."

He smiled at her.

 _"Of course, mate..."_

 _"I feel a connection_

 _To which we harmonize_

 _A bond that can't be broken_

 _Though some may criticize,_

 _They say I've gone mad_

 _Descended periodically,_

 _Because I fell for you_

 _Most chaotically..."_

The music started play. Yukiko was dancing with a random guy as well as Kiyoko. Her orange orbs happen to catch a quick glimpse at the couple, a frown came to her lips as she looked away from them.

 _"It's like I'm falling faster_

 _With every moment we spend_

 _We'll dance tonight and after_

 _We'll promise to be more than just friends!"_

The moonlight from the glass windows shone on the couple as they were dancing, Crystal had her eyes closed as her head was gently rested upon his chiseled chest. Natsu looking down at her and smiling.

 _"We have a connection!_

 _Let's face it, we harmonize_

 _Our bond cannot be broken_

 _Who cares if they criticize?_

 _It's true, I've gone mad_

 _Descended periodically_

 _Because I fell for you_

 _Most chaotically..."_

...

 _"Because I fell for you..._

 _Most chaotically..."_

Crystal looked up at him, their lips just inches apart. They both moved in, Crystal panicked as she bent her head downwards in embarrassment,, not wanting to do this in front of everyone. Especially if Yukiko was watching.

"What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing... I... Um..."

Everyone clapped and applauded for the marvelous singing. The black haired woman stood away from everyone, looking in Crystal's direction and gesturing her to come by her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kiyoko..."

"Eh? But mateee~" He rubbed a rough cheek against her soft one, hoping to resolve and change her decision.

"Natsu, I'll be back."

"Ahhh, fine..." Natsu pouted, releasing her waist and letting her go. The bluenette walked over to the black haired woman with a smile.

"Yukiko told me."

"T-told you wha-?"

Kiyoko looked over to the pink haired male who walked out of the Auditorium.

"That you slept with Natsu."

Crystal's face turned red, "I-I didn't tell he-"

"There were marks on your body when she saw you this morning. And that one on your neck. It's evident you got it from Natsu, I know he wouldn't let you sleep with any other man."

The bluenette unconsciously touched the orangey flame-like mark that adornded the right side of her neck, she looked down.

"Why?"

Her eyes trailed up to meet hers, "Why what?"

"Why do you love him? I can't seem to wrap my head around what you see in that pink haired idiot."

"There are alot of reasons..."

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow, "What's the main one?"

Crystal fiddled with her fingers, her face becoming redder by the second. A small smile came to her lips.

"He's always been there for me... As long as I can remember, ever since I was small... Natsu... Natsu may seem like dense idiot but he's actually very kind and sweet... Whenever I'm sad or depressed, he's always been there to comfort me..." Crystal closed her eyes, "His strong, warm arms around me, telling me it's okay... He's funny, he's so goddamned adorable, the littlest things can make my day. He protects me when I'm in danger, he's always there even when I don't want him to be..."

"Natsu's personality is what I love the most... That dense little idiot... But he's my dense little idiot... And his smile, oh God, that smile is Heaven itself..." Crystal giggled, "Basically, I love him for him. Nobody can replace him... And whenever I see him, my heart always skips a beat, I could barely breathe when I'm around him. I blush and stutter... I love him... So damned much..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" The black haired woman smirked, "If you love him so much then why don't you tell him? What's holding you back?"

That question hit her hard...

What _was_ she waiting for?

All this time... She could've told him how she felt but was too cowardess to actually tell him. He felt the same way about her, what did she have to fear?

"You're right... What am I waiting for...?" Crystal smiled, "NATSU!"

With that, she ran out of the Auditorium, trying not to fall and trip over her heels and dress. Kiyoko stood there with a smug look on her face, nodding.

...

"Where is she?" Lucy asked the pinkette, "We told you to bring her out here."

"I know, I know. But-"

"NATSU!"

Everyone's ears perked up, turning in the direction to where the sky blue haired woman was coming from.

"Is that Crystal?"

She had a beaming smile on her face, she jumped into the arms of the pink haired male, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu returned the gesture, confused by her sudden actions.

"Natsu! Natsu! I have great news! I wanna tell you that I-"

"Hold that thought." Natsu placed a finger on her lips, turning them both around to meet some of the members of the guild all dressed up. Crystal gasped.

A black motorcycle with sapphire blue flames imprinted unto it, it looked brand new and the engine was running. There was two helmets on the handles along with gloves, Crystal brought her hands up to her mouth.

"In celebration for you achievements in College and graduating... Everyone pitched in to buy you a new motorcycle!" The scarlet haired woman walked up to her with the keys in her hands, she gave it the Crystal, "Go have fun."

"No... No fucking way! You're serious?!"

"Yep!" Mirajane chirped, "Like it?"

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

"Language, there are little children here Crystal. We know you're excited." Erza laughed, looking down at the brown haired girl.

"Wait, but... Yura... How can I-"

"I'll take care of that," Cana chipped in, "Yuraaa~ You're coming with Aunt Cana for a while."

"Are you drunk already?" Erza rolled her eyes.

"Come on, there's some good alcohol here. How could I noooot~?"

"Christ, Cana." Laxus sighed, "I think Erza or someone else should take care of Yura for the night. Let Crystal and the flame-head have their fun."

"Shut up, Laxus." Cana pouted.

"WOOOHOOO!" Crystal jumped around in excitement, she stooped down and placed a quick kiss on Yura's cheek before running off to the motorcycle, she sat down and gripped the handles.

"Oooooh, fuck yes. This is the latest model..." Crystal placed on the biker gloves that came with it and the helmet.

"Natsu! Come on!"

"No... I don't-"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Okay..." Natsu sat behind her, putting on the other helmet and gripped her hips. Crystal ran the engine once more, grinning devilishly. She gave Natsu her rolled up certificate and her clutch.

"SAYONARA _MOTHERFUCKERSSSS_!" With those words, she drove off at top speed, leaving them all behind.

"Would ya slow down?!"

"Nooope!"

The bluenette drove up the tall hill, making them go in the air for a little while before going back down. She decided to drive around the block before going home, her hair blowing in Natsu's face. He sighed, but it was her night.

Let her have her fun.

It took a while for them to come home, it was around 9:00pm already. Crystal parked the motorcycle by her house and took the engine off, she jumped off it and ran towards the door, unlocking before running inside.

Natsu chuckled as he followed behind her, closing the door and locking it. He walked upstairs where she was and up to the bedroom.

"Natsu! Close the door!"

"Do ya really need to yell, Chrissy?" He closed the door and locked it. The bluenette moved towards him with a smile, grabbing him by his tie and bashfully smiled at the pink haired man.

"I think I..."

"I think I love you!" She blurted out, "No I don't think, I do! Yes! I do!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you on drugs?"

"Natsu!"

"Sorry..." Natsu looked down at her, "I just... Can't believe what I'm hearing..."

Crystal smiled, pulling him to the bed and pressing him down on it softly. She climbed on top of him and straddled her hips against his.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Chrissy..."

"I'm sorry I've never told you this sooner... I was scared to tell my feelings and I just... I-"

He pressed his lips against hers, shutting her up immediately. Crystal's eyes softened as she relaxed i to the warmth of his thin lined lips, such a passionate kiss that wasn't full of lust nor heat... It was love.

Love between two mates.

 _Protect... Provide... Mate... Conceive..._

The four stages of Mating Season.

Was finally completed... Well, about the conceive part made them both blush at the mere thought. His face reddened as he raised his eyelids open slightly, looking at her flushed face before closing them once again. Natsu knotted his fingers into her soft hair, desperately wanting her to be closer to him. They both pulled away, staring intensely into each other eyes. Some of her cherry red lipstick stained on his lips.

"It took courage to tell you my feelings as well, Chrissy... How long?"

"Ever since I met you..."

Natsu smiled at her, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Crystala. Love you.."

"Love you too, my mate.."

She giggled as she brought her lips unto his again, threading into his messy, salmon pink locks.

...

On the rooftop of some random person's house laid a man in a mask with shades. The outlines of salmon pink and sky blue people could've been seen within the walls of the house. The man snickered.

"Found them, Midorima." The man spoke into the phone by his ear.

 _"Great job, Master Taskimada! Are you planning to do it now or-"_

"Not now, not now... I'll wait a while longer. Probably early next year?"

 _"Sounds like a plan, Master!"_

He hung up the phone and continued to watch them, Taskimada snickered behind the mask as he took off the shades.

"These shades really are useful... #3 Strawberry Street, Magnolia..." He rose to his feet, taking off the mask and throwing it down onto the ground below. His hair blowing in the cold wind has he clenched his gloved hands into fists, his scarred eye showed through his bangs as he stared at the house that Crystal and Natsu occupied.

"You'll meet me soon, Crystala..."

...

"Then you'll really find out who I am..."

...

...

* * *

 **Okay! That's the end of this chapter and the last Author's note as well! How did you guys like it? I'll be putting up the next chapter soon so I won't leave you guys hanging. It'll be a timeskip to next year because let's be serious, who wants to see me write what happened in December. The only thing worth writing was a Christmas Story and I already did! :P👏**

 **Who do you think Taskimada is? ;^;/ Let's see if you guys'll figure it out. And oh, Crystal confessing to Natsu... It was with my crush and I. We'll call him Andrew. Andrew told me he liked me first but right away, I didn't say I liked him back because I was scared to admit it.😝😅**

 **So later on in the day (in school, btw) I was talking to my best friend Amerie aka Kiyoko in this story. I told her and stuff, blah blah, and she said "what are you waiting for then?' and well, you know the rest judging by what you just read (never had a first kiss... It seemed appropriate for Crystal and Natsu)🌚💞**

 **Andddd do you all think Crystal's pregnant? Welp, you'll just have to find out all this in the next chapter :P Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed! By the way, the song evwryone was dancing to was called "Most chaotically" on YouTube by DisneyFanatic2364, I found it and it sounded really good so I decided to use it, I messaged her on YouTube but I didn't get a reply, she's busy with College and such, I understand the struggle of school😂 She's on , even though I'm not into MLP, I still recommend you listen to the song. I altered it to fit humans since... It's ponies so... Yep!**

 **^-^ Next chapter will be the beginning of the end of the story. Does that even make sense? Ahhhh, you'll know when you read the next one.👀💕**


	36. The Destruction of Valentines Day

**Crystal will be narrating at some parts. It's like she's telling a story, regardless. Enjoy.😊**

* * *

 _It's been five whole years after that peculiar incident... Yet I'm still not over what had happened... It was all my fault even if they said that nothing could change our fate... But people need to know what happened on that day, even if it was so long ago..._

 _A day of love and peace..._

...

 _Turned into nothing but utter destruction and chaos_.

* * *

...

 **February 14th; Valentines Day**  
 **8:00am**

...

Soft moans could've been heard from the room of Crystal and Natsu. Hands entangled into each other as their lips moved against each other back and forth passionately, they were sitting up on the bed as the gentle rays of sunlight shinned through the cracks of the curtains.

The sky blue haired woman squinted her eyes shut as they both pulled away, their faces red.

"Honestly..." Crystal pouted her now red and swollen lips, "Do we have to do this _everyday_?"

"But it's Valentines Day. And yes, I can't help it if I love you."

She flushed, "D-dummy..."

Natsu flashed her a smile before putting his hand behind her head and caressing her silky hair, bringing her in for another kiss.

It's been two months since her Graduation... Two months since they got together.

Two months since they both found out that Crystal was pregnant...

They've been happy ever since, Natsu had never seen Crystal smile so much in her entire life. Everyday was something new, spending each day together to the fullest as if it were their last days on Earth. He did his best to please her needs like going out for snacks and food whenever she was hungry, other boyfriends would do for their pregnant girlfriends.

Her cravings got more out of hand as the months progressed. Being two months pregnant, it was starting to show. Her adorable little baby bump that she would always call _'weird'_ but he found it cute.

It was evidence that Mating Season was a success. They were both happy with each other, spending Christmas and New Years together along with their friends. Crystal even got a baby shower when everyone found out.

Life was great, living with the one you love... Along with Yura who was happy for her Foster parents as well.

The pinkette pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek, the sunlight enlightening her features. Her large, dark blue eyes that looked exactly like the night sky. Her rose red cheeks along with her sweet smile.

"I'm really glad I have you..." Natsu placed his other hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently, "Both of you."

Crystal giggled, "You are so cheesy."

"Well how can I not be? When my girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world?"

The bluenette's cheeks reddened as she gave him a bashful smile, "You're too sweet."

"And you're too beautiful... Speaking of cheesy..." Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement, "Wanna go get pizza later? Mmm, pizza~."

"Pizza... We should." Crystal faced away from him as she made her way to the end of the bed, her sky bkue hair draping down her back but she was pulled back.

"Where are you going?"

"To make breakfas-"

"Um, no you're not, I wanna cuddle with you more~"

"But I'm hungry~"

Natsu pouted, "Chrissyyyy~"

Crystal mimicked his actions with a giggle, "Natsuuu~"

He held her close to him, rubbing is cheek against hers, hoping the affection would make her stay with him, "Cudddleeee~"

"Hungryyyy~"

"Cudddleeee~"

"The baby and I are hungry."

Natsu groaned, releasing her, "Fine, but I'll make breakfast."

"Ehhh!?" She gasped, "You'll burn my house down you goddamned flame nugget."

"I won't, promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of bed and going out the bedroom to the downstairs kitchen. Crystal rested her hand on her cheek, rubbing softly at the part where he kissed.

Even after two months of being together, she still blushed at all his actions. The bluenette rose off of the soft bed and stretched her arms with a groan, walking towards the full length mirror in her room and staring at her stomach.

She rubbed it with a small smile before exiting the room. Her bare feet walking across the tiled floor and towards Yura's room, she peeked inside to see the young child still underneath the covers. Crystal giggled, tiptoeing inside towards the bump.

She took off the covers to reveal a small, brown haired girl in bunny pajamas, sleeping with drool at the side of her mouth. Crystal opened the lime green curtains and let the all sunlight in, it shined directly unto Yura's face.

The brunette groaned and turned the other way, swatting her hand to the sunlight and mumbled something about taking away her lettuce.

"Yura, wake up sweetie."

"Mmm, five more minutes..."

Crystal walked over to her and shook her head with a pointy finger, "Come onnn, wake up."

Yura rolled over to meet her mother's gaze, squinting her still sleepy eyes at the woman.

"Good morning, Yura."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Morning Mommy. Made breakfast yet?"

"Nope, your father is."

Yura looked at her mother with a scared look, "I don't wanna die..."

Crystal sweatdropped, "Come on, dear! Have at least a bit of faith in your father!"

"But daddy likes to burn stuff with his fire."

"That is true but this time, he won't. Promise!" Crystal scooped up the little girl in her arms, twirling around while the two giggled. The bluenette walked downstairs to where the pinkette was, she stepped into the kitchen and sat on the dining table.

Yura jumped out of her arms and sat on one of the chairs.

"Morning, Yura!" Natsu greeted.

"Morning, daddy."

"What's for breakfast, Natsu?" Crystal questioned. The pinkette merely smirked as he turned off the stove and placed something on three plates. He turned around and gave one to each of them.

"Pancakes!"

"It's brown..." The bluenette sweatdropped.

"Do you think he burnt it?" Yura whispered over to her mother, she nodded. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and took a bite out of one of them, the taste wasn't burnt...

Something else she couldn't put her finger on... It was at the tip of her tongue, literally.

"You're racist against pancakes. And they're brown because I added chocolate to it."

"Wait... Chocolate?" Her eyes widened, "CHOCOLATE?!"

"Uh oh." The brown haired girl gulped, holding the plate of pancakes and a fork, "I'll come to your funeral, daddy."

Yura walked away from the dining table and up to her room, fearing that she might be a part of her mother's wrath.

"Which chocolate did you use?! Natsuuuuuu!~" Crystal covered her face, "I slaver over those chocolates... It was for our team, Natsu! Oh God, you idiot! You dumb, dumb idiot! Ahhhh!"

"You shouldn't be yelling, it's bad for the baby." Natsu walked over to her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S BAD FOR THE BABY? YOU WASTING ALL MY HARD WORK I SLAVER OVER LAST NIGHT!"

The pinkette sighed, "Babe. Calm down."

"Calm? That word is no longer in my dictionary, Dragneel." The bluenette groaned in frustration, hiding her face away from him, "You... Idiot..."

"Hey, don't cover it..." His lips pursed into a slight smirk, going in front of her and wrapping his large, warm arms around her body, "I wanna see your pretty face~..." He whispered into her ear.

"I-If you think flattery's gonna work then... You..."

"Ho? It seems it's working to me..."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, baby." Natsu removed her hands from her face, smiling at her ruby red face. Crystal pouted as she averted her eyes away from his gaze.

"I didn't use the chocolates for our team, Chrissy. I used mine."

"Wait, what?" She frowned, "No... I worked really hard on that chocolate for you... It isn't Valentines Day without chocolate..."

Natsu just smirked, "Now, why would I want that when I already have something sweeter?"

"I-Idiot..."

"And that something is right here, in my arms... There's some on your lip, let's taste how sweet it is..." Natsu pressed his lips unto hers for a quick moment, his tongue snaking out to lick the tiny dollop of chocolate that was on her bottom lip. He pulled away, softly bitting her bottom lip before letting go.

She blushed, turning away.

"It's sweet, but you're even sweeter..."

"I really do hate you and your... Your embarrassing words..."

He lightly laughed, going in for another one until a loud knock came from the front door. The pinkette clicked his tongue in disapproval, growling lowly at the person who knocked. He released the bluenette and walked towards the door, mumbling curses.

Natsu opened the door to see a black haired woman and a blonde haired woman with red tips. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Good morning!" The two women had pink and black baskets in their hands.

"Kiko, Yoko. What are you doing here?" He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"What kind of idiot wears a scarf with no shirt?" Kiyoko snickered.

"The kind that was gonna have sex with his girlfriend until he was rudely interrupted by an annoying black haired boy."

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I still look very feminine without boobs!"

"If you say so."

"For the record, we were not gonna be doing that." A head peeped underneath his arm with sky blue hair, "Natsu's just an asshole."

"You've got some nerve..." A vein popped out of the pinkette's head, curling his lips into a devilish smile.

"Anyways, we bought chocolates!" Yukiko cheered, them both holding up the baskets.

"How funny, we were just arguing about chocolates." Crystal giggled as she leaned against Natsu.

"No, _youuuu_ were arguing about chocolates."

"Anywhoooo, pick one! Both of you!"

Yukiko held out her pink and black basket towards the two, mini chocolates inside little transparent bags that had pink hearts on it along with a pink bow. They each took one.

"Thank you, Yukiko."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Being neighbours pays off, doesn't it?"

"Okay, now mine." Kiyoko smiled, putting out her basket. Her bags were transparent as well and had all the same designs but in dark blue and black. Natsu sweatdropped.

"You do know that it's Valentines Day and not Halloween, right?"

A vein popped out of Kiyoko's forehead, "Fuck you and just take one."

They obliged and took one.

"Alright, since we disturbed you two, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Ehh?" Crystal waved her hands, signaling it was okay, "Y-you didn't disturb us."

Natsu glared at the sky blue haired woman, "Yes, they did."

Yukiko and Kiyoko laughed nervously, saying their goodbyes as they left their property. Crystal closed the door and placed her hands on her hips.

"You ran them as if they were dogs."

"But Chrissyyyy~ Valentines Day is when we couples you know... What do those people in America say? _'Netflix and Chill'_? Yeah, we're supposed to do that."

The bluenette sweatdropped, "Now you're labeling Americans. Not all of them say that, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way, we need to go to the guild. Remember when I didn't go because I had a Doctor's appointment and Erza went ape shit on you?"

"Oh yeahhh!"

...

 _A few days ago_

 _..._

 _"WHERE IS SHE?!" The scarlet haired woman boomed, her voice heard all throughout the entire guild. Everyone kept their distance from the fuming red haired woman who wielded a sword._

 _"Erza, would ya calm down? She went to the Doctor."_

 _"THE DOCTOR?!" Erza gasped, "Is there something wrong with the baby?! Did you do something?! Is the baby okay?!"_

 _"Oh dear..." Mirajane sighed._

 _"The baby's fine, Erza. It's for a checkup! Christ, almighty..."_

...

Natsu shivered, "Maybe we should... Fucking amazon woman threatened to slice off my wee-wee if I were to step on toe out of line with you..."

"Wait, your what?"

"I said 'dick', Chrissy. Don't make it weird."

"Let's just get Yura, get dressed and leave."

* * *

...

 **9:30am**  
 **Fairy Tail Guild**

...

"Thank you for the chocolate, Crystal." The blonde haired woman thanked, taking a bite out of the strawberry chocolate. Erza, Gray and Wendy nodded as well.

"Yep!"

"I was just about to come to your house since it was so late." Erza said, glaring at the pink haired man who was fighting with the other men at the guild.

"You know I won't hesitate to decapitate him, right?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that..."

"You know, you never did tell us how you told Natsu that you were pregnant." The white haired beauty moved closer to her, "Let's hear it!"

"Yes, Crystal-chan. Juvia and the others would love to hear how Natsu-san reacted. Juvia bets he was so happy."

Crystal twirled some of her hair strands between her fingers, "Well, that's not exactly how it went..."

...

 _Three days after they got together._

 _..._

 _9:00pm_

 _..._

 _The sky blue haired woman sat on her bed, her knees up to her chest as she curled herself up in a ball, making herself as little as possible. Tears streaking down her red cheeks as she tried to keep her sobs as quiet as possible. Her ears constantly twitched at the pitter patter of the heavy raindrops on the glass windows._

 _The door to her private bathroom opened, Crystal softly gasped as she hid her face away from her lover and got out of her balled up position, placing her feet on the floor._

 _"Chrissy? Aren't you gonna take a shower?" The pinkette walked in the room with nothing but a towel covering his lower half, water running down his lightly tanned skin._

 _"Y-yeah..." Crystal rose up from the bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom, her bangs covering her eyes. The pinkette noticed her strange behavior and how quickly she ran into the bathroom..._

 _He walked towards the bed that had light pink, silk covers. He looked at the part where she was sitting before lifting up the covers, revealing a half white and half pink like stick. Natsu raised an eyebrow as he picked the peculiar item and saw it had a plus sign on it._

 _It also had a musky scent to it. Kind of like urine..._

 _Natsu cringed slightly at the smell as he examined it. It had words written in a fine writing:_

 _"Pregnant: +"_

 _"Not Pregnant: -"_

 _A pregnancy test..._

 _Natsu gasped lightly, gripping it tightly and walked towards the door, banging on it._

 _"Crystala, Crystala open up." He looked down at the pregnancy test, "We need to talk. Now."_

 _"I-I'm showering..."_

 _"I don't hear any water."_

 _"I'm in a bath!"_

 _"Crystal, I'm coming in."_

 _"No! Don't! Okay, I'm coming out..." Her voice sounded forced, strained. Natsu moved out of the way, the door creeking open slowly, he waited patiently for her to fully open the door._

 _She was in a white towel and her body had water running down it, her eyes red and puffed along with her cheeks. Her nose was red as well, her nostrils slight bruised._

 _"Yes...?" Crystal answered softly, not wanting to look him in the eye._

 _He showed her the pregnancy test, "When did you do this? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _The bluenette gave no response. Natsu lowly growled._

 _"Are you going to answer me?"_

 _No response._

 _"Did you not think that I wouldn't want to know about this?"_

 _No response. He was starting to get agitated._

 _"Answer me, Crystala! Did you think I wouldn't want to know?! That my girlfriend is fucking pregnant and yet she can't tell me?!"_

 _"S-stop yelling at me, you're only going to make it worst for me to answer you..." Crystal mumbled, tears pooling to her already red eyes._

 _"I won't have to yell if you answer me! Tell me, why? Why?! This is kind of a big fucking deal and yet you can't tell me this?!"_

 _"Because I was scared, alright?!" Crystal shot her head up to look at him, tear by tear running down her cheeks. His gaze softened at the sight of her crying, he immediately regretted his actions._

 _"Do you know how hard it is to tell you that I'm going to be having a baby...? Your baby?! No, of course not because you're not the one going through it!" Crystal shook her head, "I took the test and it came up positive, I was shocked. I was scared! I didn't know how to tell you this!"_

 _"Chrissy... I'm..."_

 _"I am sooo sorry for not getting the courage to tell you. I'm so sorry that I'm such a coward to tell you my feelings up front, I'm so sorry that I can't be brave enough." The bluenette looked to the side, "You probably don't even want it... Maybe me getting pregnant was a mistake..."_

 _Natsu stayed silent, gripping her wet shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her wet and slick body tightly, feeling her tear drops on his shoulders._

 _"Don't you dare say it was a mistake... It wasn't, this... This is a gift. A gift for both of us." Natsu caressed her hair gently, stroking it, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I should've waited... This is something big that you need to tell me on your own time yet I forced it out of you. And for that, I'm so sorry Crystal..."_

 _Crystal relaxed into his arms, her towel slightly slipping off. He pulled away, smiling at her._

 _"I'm glad that you're pregnant, Crystal. Especially since it's with my baby." He pulled her in for a kiss on her lips for a moment before pulling away, placing butterfly kisses along her jawline and her neck, sucking on the mate mark that was on her neck._

 _Crystal softly moaned as he kissed along her collarbone gently. He looked up at her and smiled once more, bringing his lips unto hers again._

...

"As I said before, I will not hesitate to decapitate him. I can't believe he did that." Erza folded her arms, glaring daggers at the pink haired male.

"It's really okay Erza, we're happy now."

"Did the ending escalate further?" Mirajane giggled making Crystal blush at the heated memory.

"Well..."

"He gave you vanilla sex, didn't he?" Cana asked, drinking from her bottle of booze, "Or did you guys not have sex? If you didn't, that's so lame."

"W-we... Um..."

"Cana! Leave the poor woman alone." Lucy scolded, "If Crystal wants to tell us, she will."

"Thank you, Lucy." Crystal laughed, "But for you information... It did not escalate further, all we did was kiss... But it was sweet, whenever Natsu thinks he did something wrong, he would always try to repay me with affection." She placed a hand on her heart, remembering some fond memories between her and her pink haired lover.

"Natsu would never harm me..."

Something flew onto her shoulder, Crystal looked at her right shoulder to see a brown like insect with antennas as well, it was alive and crawling along her bare skin.

Her eyes widened.

Those pests...

Cockroaches...

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Crystal let out a glass-shattering scream as she jumped unto the bar table, dusting herself off to see if the insect got off of her, she swatted it and it landed on it's back on the floor.

"Oh my... I wonder where that came from..." The pink haired man wondered out loud, sarcasm laced along his words.

"YOU DEVIL!"

Yura got off the bar stool and went towards the cockroach that was on its back, flailing and wiggling furiously in order to get on its feet. The brunette took it up by the antennas.

"But Mommy, look. It's not harmful."

"KYAAAHHHH! YURA, YOU MUST'NT TOUCH IT!" Crystal got off the bar table and inched towards her, swatting her hands at the insect, "Say _'phoo'_! Phoooooo!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Erza shook her head and pulled one of her swords from her hips, pointing the sharp edge at Natsu's neck as a dark aura formed around her.

"Sharp..."

"DON'T SCARE HER LIKE THAT! You know how deathly she's afraid of cockroaches!"

Mirajane sighed, "Yura, just put the poor thing outside, okay?"

"NO!" Crystal objected, "KILL IT! WITH FIRE!"

"I'm putting it outside, Mommy." Yura walked towards the guild doors.

"If I see that Satan spawn anywhere near me when I go outside..." Crystal warned everyone, narrowing her eyes at them.

"It'll be gone by then, Chrissy." Natsu backed away from the sharp, pointy edge of the sword. Titania clicked her tongue in disapproval, looking in Crystal's direction.

"Are you fine now, Crystal? Or should I slit his throat?"

"That won't be necessary, Erza..." Crystal lightly laughed, "You can let him go..."

"I rather not die today, thanks." Natsu moved the sword away from his throat and walked towards Crystal, "I'm heading out, got some stuff to do."

The pinkette placed his hands on her shoulders, moving in close to her ear that was now red, "Remember what I said, make sure to come alone tonight..." He whispered, smirking against her soft skin as he gently nibbled at the soft flesh, making her gasp and shudder at the sudden contact.

"See you at 6, mate..." Natsu gave her a chaste kiss on her cheeks before moving away from her, "Later!"

He waved to everyone else and ran off without another word. The bluenette sat in her seat, face red and steam puffs coming from her ears.

"Judging by that... I presume your night would be wild," The small petite bluenette giggled, "I hope you survive."

"S-shut up Levy..."

"You know how it is, our Dragonslayers can get very dominant, you know. Natsu's a Fire Dragonslayer, I guess you can say your night will be fiery, pun intended."

"I'm pregnant, we can't even do that anyways..."

"Oral is an opti-"

"LEVY MCGARDEN!"

* * *

...

 **6:00pm**

...

The sky blue haired maiden walked towards South Gate Park where Natsu told her to meet him. She was alone as well, wearing nothing but a rose red, flowy dress that reached her ankles and flats to go with it. Her hair was up in a ponytail held by a black ribbon.

He said to meet him by the Sola tree in the middle of South Gate Park, when she arrived, he wasn't there yet, only shovels were there. She figured it had to be someone else's shovels. Crystal had to admit, she was beyond nervous. Apart from what Mirajane told her to the ominous tone Natsu gave her, made her stomach turn.

The bluenette sat on the abandoned swings, moving back and worth for a while, contemplating about all the scenarios that could happen.

 _"You never know! Natsu might pop the question!"_

Her cheeks turned red as she stopped swinging, she looked down at the green grass below. It was starting to get more dark, Crystal looked up and saw pink hair walking in through the park gate. She panicked, her heart started to race.

It was now or never. Crystal got up from the swing and went towards the large, old tree that sat in the middle. There, she saw the pinkette leaned up against the tree in a white shirt that had a dragon in red at the front, flames at the back. Black pants along with boots.

She gulped as she inched closer towards him.

"H-hi... Natsu..."

He turned to her and gave her his signature grin, "Hey Chrissy! You look nice."

"As do you..."

The pinkette picked up one of the shovels and stuck it in the dirt, making Crystal tilt her head and stare in utter bewilderment.

"Why are you digging?"

"There's some treasures underneath here! Plus the dirt here is really hard for only I to dig through so I want you to help me! I don't know why you would dress up so nicely for digging but-"

"Wait, what?! You said this was important... A-and to come alone!"

"Because I wanted you to see it only! Now come on, grab a shovel and start!"

Her world shattered.

"Oh... I see." Her hands clenched into fists, "That's important...?"

"DIGGING A HOLE?!" Crystal's dark blue eyes narrowed as she raised her hand in the air and brought it upon his face, leaving a red handprint. She ran off.

"WHAT THE-OWWW!" The pinkette cursed under his breath, rubbing the sore area, "Did she just... Slap me...?"

...

Panting and out of breath, the sky blue haired maiden finally reached her house. She rushed inside and slammed the door, not bothering to care who it affected. She ran up stairs to her bedroom and closed the door, sliding down it with tears in her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot."

A tear slid down her cheek, "I can't believe it... I'm pregnant, first of all and secondly, on Valentines Day, you decide to dig a hole? To look for _treasure_ , is he a pirate?"

She gritted her teeth, "I should've known it wouldn't happen... Natsu's way too dense..."

"Idiot..."

Crystal sniffled up the mucus that was threatening to run down from her nose. The bluenette got up and got a tissue from the tisshe box in her room and blew into it, her nose cleared.

"What's that smell...?"

Crystal wiped her nose and looked around, there was a weird smell in here.

Her eyes widened out of their sockets as her mouth gapped, a faint ticking sound could've been heard in the room.

The smell of gunpowder...

TNT.

"BOMB?!"

...

"Ahhhhhh, this is annoying..." The pinkette groaned, sitting on the empty bench and staring at the sapphire jeweled engagement ring. He sighed as he placed it back into the box. Natsu whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

The person picked up.

"Hey Luce... No, it's more like she ran away..." Natsu frowned, "I thought it was a unique idea to propose to her like that!" He stood up.

"I know... I know... She pregnant and all, yeah yeah..." Natsu looked up, "It's starting to get dark, I should go home and see how she's doin- What? I come to meet you? How about you get off your fatass and come meet me at the park?"

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, yeah Luce. Anyways, see ya, bye."

The pinkette hung up the phone and sighed, plopping back down on the wooden bench.

"This really is troublesome... I swear to God..."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, Natsu rolled his eyes and took it out, seeing the familiar name.

"Sup, Kik- Okay, okay, slow down. Slow down. What about Crystal?" He stood up in alarm, picking up the box that had the ring in it as he listened to the frantic blonde explain the current situation she was in, "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE?! WHAT?! HOW DID THA- AN EXPLOSION?!

"OKAY, I'M ON MY WAY THERE NOW! IS SHE STILL INSIDE?! HOLY SHIT... OKAY YUKIKO, I'LL BE THERE!" The pinkette ran out of the park as fast as his legs could carry him, heading into the direction of the Crystal and his house. While running, he called Lucy and explained to her what happened and told her to meet him there instead of the park.

 _"Please don't be dead..."_

 _"Please be alive..."_

 _"DON'T GIVE UP ON ME CRYSTALA, I'M COMING!"_

...

Her vision was blurred, seeing only thick black smoke along with raging golden flames. She was in a ring of fire, some of the rubble and wood on her fragile body, she was on her stomach as well.

Bruises and cuts from the shattered glass as well. She could hear people's screams...

How did this even happen?

The bluenette coughed, attempting to catch her breath from the thick smoke that occupied the air. She looked up, seeing the black silhouette of a man who looked to be about 6'1 walking towards her in a slow manner. The man walked through the flames, he wore all black along with a mask that covered his features.

Crystal knew exactly who this was...

"Taskimada..." Her voice came out more like a hoarse whisper.

The man chuckled, going down on one knee, "Hello there, Crystala, you ain't looking too hot..."

"F-fuck you..."

Taskimada tisked, "My, my, you shouldn't be so tedious Crystala. Is that any way to talk to me?"

"What are you... Even doing here anyways...?" The bluenette hissed.

"I came to talk to you before you die... Obviously I wasn't going to let you live. You're gonna be seeing my face and knowing my identity, I don't think you should have the privilege of living after getting all of this valuable information."

"W...What?" The bluenette squinted one eye shut, "What are you talking about...?"

"You are aware that Acnologia isn't your real father, am I correct?" He moved in closer to her face. She nodded slowly.

"My real father's probably dead..."

Taskimada shook his head, a laugh could've been heard from underneath the white mask he wore.

"Oh no, he is very much alive..."

His black, gloved fingers moved to take off the mask, he dropped it on the floor. Crystal looked at him in shock.

 _'At this moment, all I could remember was that striking resemblance... Shock, disbelief filled my entire body as it shuddered violently.'_

His hair was sky blue, his eyes were dark blue as well. A scar over his right eye, a sinister smile adorned his similar features to her own.

"Because you're talking to him right now..."

...

"My name is Taskimada Dragnela. Crystal, I am your father."

...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :)💕**


	37. No time left

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...

...

"Y-you're my what...?"

"You heard me loud and clear, Crystala."

"No... No! I refuse to believe it! What _kind_ of father does this to their child?! Their children! Their fucking wife?! What did I ever do to yo-"

"Did you ever stop and think why I spared you that day?" Taskimada asked, "I saw you hiding, you know. Your mother didn't succeed in hiding you, but I decided to spare you."

Tears pooled up in her dark blue orbs, "Then... Why?"

The sky blue haired man sighed, putting up his index finger as a sapphire blue flame lit on it, shooting up in the air and creating a blue-transparent shield around them, protecting them from the fire and smoke, along with the house falling apart.

"I'll tell you from the beginning. Before you even try to harm me, I suggest you listen."

* * *

...

 _'It was so many years ago. Back then when your mother had long hair... Back when she was the Captain of the Royal Army and I was a soldier.'_

...

 _ **"My** **King," A black haired woman with charcoal black eyes walked through the large doors that led to the throne room where the King was. Her long, green Captain jacket that covered her white blouse. The Captain's golden emblem on the jacket along with three gold stars.**_

 _ **"Ahhh, Captain Anna." The King smiled, "You've returned from The United States."**_

 _ **"The mission was successful, as you can see, I'm still alive." Anna smiled, walking up to the King's throne and going down on one knee, giving him a scroll that was wrapped in a black ribbon.**_

 _ **"The report you wanted, my King."**_

 _ **He took it from her and took the ribbon off, nodding at the information he received. He rolled it back up.**_

 _ **"Well done, Anna. You do truly lead this Army into such a fierce battle led by bravery and courage."**_

 _ **Anna smiled as she got off her knees, dusting herself off, "I appreciate your compliments, my King. Anyways, onto a more serious subject that I needed to talk to you about."**_

 _ **"Yes? Go on, is it good news?"**_

 _ **A light blush came to blackette's face, "Well it is for me, at least. I just thought you should know."**_

 _ **"Alright, let's hear it then."**_

 _ **As she was about to speak, a man with sky blue hair and dark blue eyes came marching in. Still in his soldier uniform, a very well built body as well and a chiseled face and a handsome smile.**_

 _ **"Sargent Taskimada, we are in the middle of something. Please do come by later." The King ordered, Anna gasped as she turned around.**_

 _ **"Captain Anna."**_

 _ **"Sargent Taskimada... Get back to your quarters, that's an order." Anna folded her arms.**_

 _ **"It's urgent, Captain."**_

 _ **A sigh escaped her pink lips, "Please excuse us, My King. We shall talk at dinner time."**_

 _ **"You both are excused."**_

 _ **The two bowed and exited the throne room. Once they were out, Anna shot a nasty glare at Taskimada.**_

 _ **"What were you thinking, Taskimada? Are you trying to make me lose my job?"**_

 _ **"Anna, come on. It's been weeks since we've found out. It's not like you can just abort it, you know."**_

 _ **Anna folded her arms, rolling her eyes, "Honestly... You know very well that you can't be pregnant in the army. Nevertheless, the Captain of the Army. And to add salt to the wound, it's with one of the soldiers."**_

 _ **Taskimada snorted, "I don't think that the King is cruel to do anything."**_

 _ **"This is your fault, you kept hanging around me and made my feelings for you escalate. You're one of my soldiers, for God's sake..."**_

 _ **"Hey, you know very well you needed me to comfort you at that point in time. I guess that we both couldn't help it."**_

 _ **The black haired woman sighed, "I guess we'll have to take our chances... I am started to show as well. I'll be talking to him about this over dinner."**_

 _ **"So not fair," Taskimada pouted childishly, "You get to have fresh, real food with the King and yet we soldiers have to eat things in packets."**_

 _ **"Maybe I can sneak something for you."**_

 _ **Taskimada looked down both hallways, once it was clear and free of any guards or people, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Anna placed her hands around his neck.**_

 _ **"You tempt me, Captain Anna..."**_

 _ **"Tone down with the flirting, Dragnela. Flattery will get you no where with me." She smirked.**_

 _ **"Brave little thing, ain't'cha?"**_

* * *

...

 _'Your mother was pregnant with your older brother, Zeref, being in the army and having an affair with the soldiers is forbidden. More weight to add is that she was the Captain, she enforced these rules. During that time, she had to bury her Father and best friend, I was there to comfort her, in no time, we fell in love with each other.'_

 _'Sooner or later, she told the King and he accepted it. She was the best, he couldn't find anybody else to take her place which is why he let us both keep out jobs. Then your brother was born, Zeref.'_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **The black haired woman held the black haired baby in her arms, cuddling him in the warm, white blanket he was snuggled in.**_

 _ **"Zeref? That's a interesting name but... Zeref it is."**_

 _ **"Our first child, you did it Anna, I'm proud of you."**_

* * *

...

 _'But it didn't end there. Anna got pregnant once more but with twins. The younger twin didn't survive, unfortunately. But you did, and we named you Crystala.'_

 _'W-why Crystala...?'_

 _'Because your mother always had an admiration for crystals. Blue, specifically. So we named you that, just added an 'A' at the end since alot of people alread had the name **'Crystal.'** Anyways, back to what I was saying.'_

 _'After you were born, your brother was around 12 years old. He took on the responsibility of taking care of you whenever Anna and I ever got into a fight. I'm sure you don't remember, but your mother and I use to fight all the time after you turned 5 years of age...'_

* * *

...

 ** _"I've had it with you! The stress, the abuse! Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" The black haired woman stormed off from the kitchen of the house she lived in. She walked into the living room and saw her little daughter drawing on paper along with Zeref who was drawing with her._**

 ** _"Zeref, Crystala. We're leaving. Pack your bags, let's go."_**

 ** _"Anna!" The sky blue haired man came running into the room, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"_**

 ** _"I'm not letting my children stay here in such an environment to grow up in! Crystala is still a young girl, she doesn't deserve a life like this! Zeref, pack your sister's bags, now."_**

 ** _The seventeen year old boy nodded his head, picking up his little sister in his arms._**

 ** _"Come on, sis. We're going."_**

 ** _"Where are we going, Onii-san?"_**

 ** _"Far away from Daddy," The black haired boy rushed upstairs to their bedroom, leaving their parents behind._**

 ** _"If you think I'm going to let you take my son and daughter, you're out of your fucking mind," Taskimada growled._**

 ** _"Maybe I am, I brought them into this world, if you forgot."_**

 ** _"They wouldn't have been if it weren't for me, sweetheart. If you forgot."_**

 ** _Zeref rushed down the stairs with two suitcases in his hands, Crystal trailing behind him. The black haired woman grabbed her purse that was left on the couch and shot a cold, hard glare at Taskimada._**

 ** _"Come near me and my family again and I and promise you that you won't just be walking away on legs. You'd be crawling from your arms, it was a pleasure having you in my life for as long as you did, Taskimada Dragnela." Anna whipped her head back around to face her children, walking away to the front door._**

 ** _"Daddy...?" The sky blue haired girl turned her head around to look at her father who was raging in sapphire blue flames, his eyes piercing through._**

 ** _"Don't worry, sweetie! I'll get you back... Zeref, you're gonna pay for going with your mother!"_**

 ** _"Whatever, Father."_**

* * *

...

 _'I did come back. Just... Not the way I planned to. Zeref was living by himself the second he turned 18, your mother found that piece of shit; Acnologia and well, you know the rest. I came back for you at 9 years, I waited for so long... I did come to kill Acnologia, for stealing Anna away from me, he died but not without a fight which is why Anna had so much time to hide you.'_

 _'You sick... Twisted bastard...'_

 _'You should watch your tongue, daughter. Don't forget that it was I who brought you into this world, the man who you've been trying to hunt ever since they died. Anyways, back the story. Zeref got in the way as well, I didn't mean to kill him but accidents happen.'_

 _' **Accidents** happen?!'_

 _'Shut up, and fucking listen. Anna begged for me to spare you and then she came to the conclusion that you died or you weren't here. I killed her quickly, with a bullet. It's not like I wanted to, the only reason I came back was for you...'_

 _..._

The shield around them came down, Taskimada got up from sitting and looked down at her.

"But I did ended up hating you. You served me no purpose in this world, you only brought me pain and suffering. The nightmares of your mother haunted my dreams... All because you reminded me of her!" Taskimada gave her one swift and hard kick to her stomach, sending her flying into the broken up wall.

Crystal cried out as she clutched her stomach, the ring of fire she was in burned her skin terribly as a mixture of charred skin mixed in with the smoke in the room, blood poured out from her mouth.

"You, Dragneel, Makarov, that stupid fucking woman; Scarlet... Your entire guild brought shame upon mine! You caused me to be like this! I wish you were never born in the first place! You should've died along with your sister, Yuri!"

When his leg pulled back to deliver another kick, Crystal held up her free hand, making and attempt for him to stop, her other hand holding her stomach.

"Please, wait! No... Don't... I... I'm pregnant! Please, don't do this! You'll kill it!"

Taskimada raised an eyebrow and looked at her stomach, it was slightly big. He tisked.

"Pathetic, my useless daughter got knocked up by Dragneel... Of all the fucking people- no... Not a person. Demon, you got knocked up by a _demon_!" Taskimada growled lowly at her, "I'll kill you and your unborn child, if that thing even is human."

"W-what are you talking about...?"

"Ho? Your precious little boyfriend didn't tell you? Well, dear, isn't this just sweet? You do know the demon ' **E.N.D.'** don't you? Do you even know what that stands for, you dumbass?"

The bluenette coughed up more blood, shaking her head as tears formed up in her eyes once more.

"It stands for **'Etherious Natsu Dragneel',** dimwit. Your _'boyfriend'_ is ' **E.N.D.'"**

...

"CRYSTALA!" The pinkette came running, her house was a bit far away from the park which resulted into him coming late.

"PLEASE, WAIT!"

The mate mark on his neck burned terribly. She was in deep trouble...

This had Taskimada written all over it.

Natsu growled as his eyes flashed golden yellow, his fangs growing sharper.

"Please, hang in a little longer, Crystala... I'm coming to save you!"

...

After countless beatings from how many time passed by, the bluenette laid there, lifeless, her limbs were like if were paralyzed. Her eyes had a dull look, the sparkle in her eyes gone and her mouth slightly gapping open.

Crystal could no longer feel any physical pain nor could she see anything. Her stomach was flattened by all the kicking Taskimada did along with him stomping on it as well, blood seeped through the torn up underwear she wore, large gashes and burnt wounds all over her fragile and weak body.

Taskimada loomed over her pitiful state, narrowing his eyes.

"Look at you, you couldn't even stand up and make an attempt to fight me. You pathetic, worthless child. But don't worry, your suffering ends here."

The sky blue haired man picked up her limp body and threw her over his shoulder. Taskimada's lips curled into a sinister smile.

"Tell your mother I said _'hello'_..." Sapphire blue flames lit underneath his feet, boosting him up and they went through the battered roof and into the night sky. People surrounded the house with phones taking videos and pictures.

Natsu finally made it the burning house, seeing all these people along with Lucy.

"LUCY!"

The blonde looked for the voice that called her, she ran over to Natsu.

"When did you get here?!"

"Just now!"

The pinkette saw no Fire department, no Police, no Ambulance. His blood boiled.

"DID ANY OF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS TRIED TO CALL FOR HELP?!" Natsu looked up in the sky, a sapphire blue beam illuminating the dark sky. His fangs grinded against each other as his flames lit below his feet.

"CRYSTALA!" He shot himself up, heading directly for the two.

"NATSU! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The blonde yelled, "YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

The pink haired assassin ignored Lucy's warnings, instead, he headed straight for Taskimada and Crystal. Deep red scales dusted along his cheeks, chest, arms and legs, his flames grew stronger as the desire to save her did as well.

"TASKIMADAAAAA!"

The sky blue haired man merely smirked as he held the conscious bluenette in his arms. Once they were above cloud level, Taskimada gave her a kiss on her cheek before swinging her around in a circle while only holding one of her arms.

She had such a blank stare, looking like she didn't have any worries. Such a blank, deathly and cold stare.

He swung her back down to the ground, sending her crashing. Crystal moved with the speed of light, looking like a shooting star that fell from the Heavens above.

"Better luck next time, Dragneel." With that, Taskimada disappeared out of sight.

Crystal went passed Natsu, making the pinkette stop in mid air and dashed right back down to prevent her from falling to her death. The tears that were in his eyes for blown back from all the wind hitting his face.

He moved below her and caught her just in time before she could've fallen, both of them hitting the ground but Natsu took most of the damage. Crystal's body went limp, falling on top of him.

The pinkette coughed as he sat up, the bluenette falling off of him. He rubbed his head slightly and looked over to the unmoving woman. His golden eyes widened, the scales on his body had disappeared, a red mist trailing behind as he held Crystal's body in his arms.

"Crystal? No, no, no... Crystal? Crystal!"

Everyone watched from afar, Lucy had her mouth covered with tears in her eyes. Yukiko and Kiyoko had their heads bent.

"Crystala! No, snap out of it, come on!" Natsu lightly shook her body, "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, MATE! CRYSTALA!"

Her head moved to face his, her soulless eyes met his tears filled ones.

"N...Natsu..."

"Crystal! Thank God you're alive!"

"Wh... Where are... You...? Is it midnight already..?"

Natsu's smile turned into a frown, "C-can't you see me?" He took her bloodied hand and rubbed it against his cheek, his tears trickling down her hand, "I'm right here! C-can't you f-feel it, Chrissy?"

"I... Can..."

"Good, good! That's good, Crystal! Hang in there, Lucy called an ambulance so it'll be fine! I promise you that, you're going to survive!"

A weak smile grazed the bluenette's bloody lips, "Natsu... B-ba... By..."

"Yes, baby! I'm right here!"

"No... Bab... Baby..." With some strength left, she forced herself from the grip Natsu had on her hand, she placed it on her flattened stomach as a tear slid off from the side of her face.

Natsu's eyes widened, "No... NO! THAT SICK BASTARD!"

More tears slid off the side of her face and went into her ear, "Natsu... I... Wanted to..."

Her breathing slowed down as her eyes started to close.

"Wanted to do what? What?!"

The sky blue haired woman fought to keep her eyes open, "To have..." She placed her weak hand on his cheek.

"A family... With you..."

"We still can! L-look!" The pinkette reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, he frantically tried to open it and took out the engagement ring he bought for her, he slipped it unto her third finger on her right hand.

"Feel that? I-It's an engagement ring I bought for you! So we can be a family and get married! To have children, we still can! Just wait till the ambulance arrives!"

The sky blue haired woman smiled softly, her hand aimlessly reaching to grab his. Natsu held her hand tightly as tears came from both of their eyes, everyone watching in awe and shock. The blonde haired celestial assassin already had tears streaming down her cheeks as everyone watched the sad scene closely.

"I wanted to... Have more adventures... With you and the others... To start a new life... With... Yura.." Her heart slowed.

"I... Love you... Etherious... Natsu Dragneel..."

A soft gasp escaped his lips has her hand went limp in his, dropping to the floor. Her eyes gently closed, a pale smile on her lips as her body dropped in his arms.

"Crystal? Crystal!?" Tears streamed rapidly down his cheeks as he held her close to his chest, "Someone... SOMEONE HELP CRYSTAL! SOMEONE, PLEASE!"

"Someone..."

"Please..."

...

...

* * *

 **Magnolia Hospital**  
 **9:00pm**

...

The members of team Natsu sat on the benches next to the room their teammate; Crystal; was stationed in. Everyone had bags underneath their eyes, Natsu looked the worst of all. Dark circles underneath his eyes, they were a deep red as well from all the tears he shed. His hair all wild, his clothes dirty and crimson with his mate's blood.

His pupils seemingly small, he look insane, as did the rest of them. The scarlet haired woman had her hands together, head bent, just hoping for a miracle to happen.

Everyone hoped for a miracle to happen.

For her to be okay.

The door to the room opened softly, everyone raising their heads.

"I'm afraid I have terrible news about Mrs. Dragnela." The black haired nurse sighed sadly, "For one, she's in a coma."

"She's... In a what?" The pinkette looked as if he were going to snap, snap like a lunatic.

"A coma... We scanned her brain as well and we found high levels of traumatization in her brain. That could of been why she's in a coma from the sudden shock or trauma that happened but how she's badly injured could also be the case."

Erza shook her head, sighing loudly.

"What else?" The raven haired man asked.

"Her heart is weakened as well, she couldn't breathe on her own which resulted into us putting her on a oxygen tank. Her stomach... Must be the worst one of all. We didn't know she was pregnant till we did a scan on her body, she'll be going into surgery in a few hours to remove the dead fetus from her stomach."

Natsu gripped his pink head and dropped to his knees, Lucy moved over to comfort him but was only harshly pushed away.

"My child... My fucking child... My mate... Oh God... Why...?"

The nurse frowned, "Also her reproductive system was damaged as well because of the dead fetus. As if someone stepped on her stomach and tried to forcefully push the poor, unborn child out of her. Because of this, we don't know if she'd be able to have children again or if she might be able to have sexual intercourse again either."

"Holy shit..."

"Her reproductive system will probably never heal from such a thing like this, we're trying the best we ca-"

"Well your best isn't fucking good enough, alright?!" The pinkette snapped, getting off his knees, "Aren't you doctors and nurses supposed to save people's lives?! And look! My fiancé's in a fucking coma!"

"Natsu, please. Don't make it harder to hear the news..." Erza's voice cracked, tears threatening to come to her eyes once more, "Just... Sit down... Please..."

"But-"

"Drop it, Natsu!" Gray jumped in.

"We're doing the best we can sir, I'm so sorry but this is what we can do for now." The nurse excused herself and went back into the room. Natsu growled at the nurse and sat back down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Natsu... We're all hurting, please contain yourself. We aren't at the guild infirmary, we're at a public hospital so would you show a little bit of humanity?!" Lucy scolded the pink haired man, narrowing her chocolate brown orbs at him.

"Humanity... As if I bare such a thing..." He whispered softly, not loud enough for the others to hear.

 _ **'I... Love you... Etherious... Natsu Dragneel...'** _ His mate's words echoed and pounded in the back of his mind, guilt and fear surging through his veins as flashbacks from earlier tonight haunted him.

How did she know...?

He never told her...

Natsu sat in his seat, just contemplating to himself about all the incidents that happened tonight. If only he were there...

If only he had run after her, she wouldn't have been in such a terminal condition.

It was his fault...

...

 **9:50pm**

...

"Her surgery would be starting in a short period of time, would any of you like to see her before the surgery starts?" The nurse questioned them, everyone looked at each other.

"I want to." Natsu stood up from his seat.

"Nats-"

"She's my mate... She's my fiancé... Crystal's my responsibility, as her mate, I should be the one to see her first... Please, I just need to be alone with her," He didn't bother to turn around and look at them, he instead walked in the room and closed the door for privacy.

The pink haired man's breathing hitched, his voice lost in his throat. Sweat trickling down his face even when he was in a cold temperature room.

Crystal, laying in bed with the covers over her body up to her stomach. Small and large tubes in her arms and a breathing mask on her face that also had a tube connecting from it to a tank at the opposite side of her bed. He stood firmly on the ground, frozen in shock.

The only sound going throughout the room was the heart monitor beeping ever so slowly. Natsu forced his legs to carry him over to the horrific sight and made his way, slowly but surely to the hospital bed.

Her eyes were closed, they didn't look distressed nor peaceful. She just had an expressionless look on her pale face, the same way he found her.

His dark eyes trailed down her right arm towards the sapphire jeweled engagement ring that adorned her third finger.

Tears brimmed in his eyes again as he kneeled before her, watching over her body closely.

"You needed me and I couldn't save you..." A hiccup escaped his gritted teeth, tears rolling down his face.

"You needed me and I didn't come in time... We were gonna be a family... If Taskimada hadn't showed his ugly mug then things would've worked out better..."

"It's my fault, I should've went after you when you ran off... You wouldn't be in this condition..."

...

"I couldn't..."

...

"Save you, Crystala... There wasn't..."

Natsu grimaced.

...

"No time left... For me to come to your rescue, my mate..."

...

* * *

 **Please do leave a review. It helps, thanks for reading as well as 12,000+ views. Thank you to all that followed/favorited me as well. 💕**


	38. Planning a Battle

Enjoy!

...

* * *

 **11:00am**

 **Magnolia Hospital**

...

"It's been 2 weeks since Sleeping Beauty hasn't woken up yet, find out next time on-"

"Shut the fuck up, Gray. It isn't funny." The pink haired male rolled his eyes, taking a towel that was resting in lukewarm water and ringed it out in the bowl. He placed it on the sleeping, sky blue haired woman's forehead.

"Dude, come on, I'm trying to lighten up the mood. You've been here ever since her surgery."

A low growl escaped his lips, "Lightening up the mood, my ass... And I told you not to talk about that."

"Well it is something to talk about. You haven't exactly told us what happened, all you said was to meet you at the hospital. We still want answers."

"Gray, you're pushing your boundaries..." Natsu pulled the covers gently off of her body.

"Can you leave? I need to clean off her skin."

The raven-haired man sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm going down to the cafeteria to get a drink, want anything?"

"Water, thanks."

Gray gave his friend a worried look before exiting the white room. Once he left, Natsu got up and opened the door to make sure he was gone and that nobody else would come and disturb him. When she saw that nobody was there, he closed back the door and walked back to the bed.

Natsu sighed, slipping off thin material short sleeves from her shoulders and pulled it down a bit, he took the damp cloth and gently rubbed it all against her neck and down to her collar bone. She didn't move an inch.

It's been two weeks since Crystal went into a coma. Natsu hasn't left the hospital since, not after her surgery...

That surgery and her coma left him a broken man. He couldn't bare the thought that Crystal might never wake up again... Neither that his baby, that wasn't even born yet had to die... From that bastard, Taskimada.

What was he doing there anyways?

Why did he have to do that to her? She was innocent... She was perfect...

Then he had to go ruin their happiness. Natsu growled lowly.

As he was about to pull the thin, green material down further off of her body, three knocks came to the metallic blue door of the hospital room. Natsu groaned, pulling her sleeves back up to her shoulders and placing the towel back into the bucket of water.

"Come in."

The door opened, a man in a white coat came in, holding a clipboard. He had black, curly hair along with grey eyes.

"Mr. Dragneel? I told you about this already, we doctors have staff to clean her body."

Natsu shot the man a glare, "To hell with that. As if I trust her with you people, you couldn't even take her out of the coma she's in. I'll do the job, thanks."

"Mr. Dragneel..."

"You wanted something, Doctor...?" The doctor could tell the pinkette was getting impatient from the tone of his voice. He sighed.

"I told you about the insufficient rooms in the Hospital, correct?"

"Just get to the point already."

"Always so impatient..." He mumbled under his breath, "We have to take Mrs. Dragnela-"

"Dragneel." Natsu corrected.

"Righttttt... Mrs. Dragneel. We have to take her out of the hospital to deal with patients that are actually awake and not in a coma."

Natsu gave a light laugh, "So you're giving up on her, huh? Figures, as if you doctors actually care."

"No, sir. We care about everyone here but sometimes you need to sacrifice others so others can live, we can't assure you that she'll wake up."

"Yeah... Sacrifices... Like you know all about that. If you did, you would've kept her..." Natsu growled, "Even when I'm already depressed, you're taking her out of the hospital?!"

"Please understand."

"Oh, I understand that you're a complete jackass."

"I can call security."

"Call them. Let's see if they'll be able to pry me away from Crystal. I'm staying right here, and so is she." Natsu folded his arms, growling at the doctor like a wild animal.

The doctor let out a sigh, "She knew this would happen."

"She?"

"Stay here, I'll go get her."

"Where else am I gonna go then?" Natsu walked the doctor walk towards the door and peep his head outside, he saw him nod and heard a familiar woman's voice. Her scent was familiar as well.

Strawberry cake and rain...

The doctor opened the door and let the woman in. It was a scarlet haired woman who had her hair in a ponytail, she wore a white shirt along with black pants and held a bag. She also had dark circles under her eyes, she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Erza... Wow, you actually agree to this?"

"We can take her back to..." Erza cleared her throat, "Back to Mirajane."

"And you still agree to this... Erza, she can get up at any time now! We just have to wait!"

"Comatose patients can take up to years to wake up, we can't give you that kind of luxury, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu walked up to the doctor, glaring at him, "You can take her off that bed... Try and see if you'll have fingers left..."

"Is that a threat?" The doctor seemed amused.

"Do it and find out if it is, Doc..." A devilish smirk came to his face.

"Natsu, come on. I don't want to have to drag you anywhere."

"Erza, listen, stay out of it."

The scarlet haired woman sighed, "Yura misses you... She needs you right now, not to be here with her comatose mother and looking for false hope that she'll wake up."

"Are you saying she's not going to?" Natsu stared at Erza in disbelief.

"Of course not. I have faith that she'll wake up. But carry her home, we have all the medical supplies for her. And then you can actually get some sleep, you look terrible."

"You ain't lookin' too hot yourself."

Erza walked up to him, placing a hand against his broad shoulder, "Come home, Natsu. We all need you..." She peeked over to the bed where Crystal laid in, "Do you think she'd want to see you like this? Sleep deprived and depressed about her? Crystal doesn't even like us to have tears in our eyes because of her, do you think she would be happy with you looking like this?"

Natsu frowned, "You expect me to be all carefree and happy-go-lucky? When my fucking mate is in a coma and my unborn child... Is ... And..." He ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I'm not gonna put on fake smiles to make you happy, Erza."

"Not me... Her, come on. Please, Natsu."

His dark eyes looked at the sky blue haired maiden then back at Erza. With a loud sigh, he finally agreed to it.

The only reason he did it was because of her...

If it was up to him, he'd fight down these doctors to make her stay. Nobody else mattered, just her and her alone.

...

* * *

 **3:10am**

 **Natsu's House**

...

After Natsu agreed to take her out of the Hospital, he wasn't exactly willing to let her stay at the guild and leave him to go home. So everyone decided that he should take her to his house after he cleaned and tidied the place up for a comatose person to live in.

He hadn't gotten any sleep. Roughly seven hours a week, one hour a day. It wouldn't be a good, healthy sleep anyways, nightmares would only be the first thing he would dream. Always.

Since their house was burnt down and practically destroyed, Natsu took Crystal to his house where he originally lived that had mostly trees and hills nearby. She was lying on the pull-up couch he had since he didn't have a bed, he always use to sleep in the hammock, Yura slept there instead since she had no where else to go. It's only natural that the brunette would want to stay with her father.

Even so, Crystal had to have these clearish fluids hooked up to her 24/7, as Mirajane told him, she needed to be fed like how she normally would eat, time, 8:00am, 12:00pm and 6:00pm. They had to hook her up to a feeding tube that brings the fluids and nutrients directly to her stomach. She had to be watched all the time, she's supposed to be in intensive care unit of the hospital to be watched constantly.

But we all know how that went out. Porlyuscia told him that she'd come over from time to time to check up on Crystal. Porlyuscia also told him to try to prevent bedsores coming to her body from lying in one place too long.

It's stressful and frustrating to everyone...

The pinkette let out a sigh, he was tired, yes, but he wasn't going to let this comatose beat Crystal, she would wake up eventually and he would be right here to witness it.

It was pouring heavily outside, the rain beating against the glass windows.

"You know... Right about now you'd be in my arms, sleeping... 'Cause of the rain, you'd be cold..." Natsu gave a light chuckle, "Kinda funny how I... Remember the little things about you. Just the little things that count, you know?"

"What am I even doing..? Can you hear me? If you can, hurry up and wake up... You're tearing me apart here." He placed his hand on hers, "When you wake up, all my attention would be going to you... We'd spend so much time together and always be at each other's side... I'll protect you..."

Natsu sulked his shoulders, looking down at her stomach, "Since I obviously couldn't the first time..."

From all the noise from the rain and thunder, his hypersensitive ears picked up another sound. Knocks.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is someone actually at the door...? I really don't have the energy to fight anyone..."

Natsu got up from his sitting position and walked towards the door, he opened it to see a scarlet haired woman drenched in water holding a bag.

"Erza?"

"The rain came down when I was halfway here..." She blew some of the wet strands of hair out of her face, "Mind if I come in?"

"Well-"

"Thanks." Erza walked in quickly, Natsu closed the door.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"Too bad. I knew you weren't gonna kick me out, despite you being all depressed, you still have a heart." Erza reached into her bag and grabbed a towel, drying out her hair and skin.

"You do realize it's 3 in the morning, right?"

"And you do realize you should be sleeping at this time, right?"

Natsu folded his arms, "Touché."

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Can I just see if Crystal and you are okay? I came to see how you both were doing."

The pink haired male rolled his eyes, groaning, "We're fine Erza."

"You're not fine, Natsu. I've known you for years, you can't just bounce back from something like this." Erza placed the towel down, letting her towel-dried, scarlet hair fall down her shoulders.

She walked over to the pull-out couch where she saw Crystal lying. Her chest raising slowly from every breath she took. The scarlet haired woman frowned as she looked back at Natsu who was doing the same thing.

"The truth is, I actually came to see how you were doing," Erza softly admitted.

"Me?" Natsu frowned, "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Horrible."

"There should be a new word for how I'm feeling right now... Came to see how I was doing, huh? I'm managing... Kind of."

"I know that you're beyond broken... I came to see that you didn't do anything... You know what I mean," Erza looked at him, "I know how drastic you can get."

"Really, Erza? I may be depressed but I'm not suicidal..." The pinkette stared back at Crystal, letting a small smile come to her face, "Knowing that some day she might wake up... That enough is worth living for."

"What about Yura?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping girl in the hammock,

"I'll live for her as well, she lost her family or mother... At a young age. In a way, Yura kind of reminds me of Crystal in a way. The family part, at least."

"You have to live for everyone, Natsu."

"Erza, if you came here to lecture me-"

"No, no. I honestly came to see if you were alright," Erza smiled, "I wanted to see if you were okay, as I said before."

"I'm just peachy, Erza. Just peachy. But seriously, I won't do anything like that."

"You promise me?" Erza walked up to him, looking at him with her sleepless eyes, "Promise me..."

"I..." Tears formed in the pinkette's eyes, "I can't make a promise I can't keep..."

"Natsu..." The scarlet haired woman wrapped his arms around him, she felt his teardrops fall on her shoulders and soaking into the material of her long sleeved shirt.

"I wasn't there to save her... It's... It's all my fault..."

"You did the best you can, Natsu..."

...

"That alone is enough. She'd be proud of you."

...

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **2:00pm**

...

"My children! As you all you know that one of our precious comrades are in a state of unconsciousness as of now!" The short old man stood on the second floor of the guild where everyone was looking up at him.

"And that left some of us in a state that which we thought all hope was lost, including myself and others. It's evident on their faces but I shall not call names," Makarov narrowed his eyes, "This had led to Crystal not being able to do certain things, as you all know that Crystal was pregnant for a time being as well but unfortunately, the pregnancy was terminated."

Some people gasped and murmured while others, like Natsu kept their heads low.

"It was terminated by the well known dark assassin; Taskimada. We may never know why he did it, we may never know what happened during the period that Crystal was inside that burning house. I had some people help me look through the rummage of the house but we found almost nothing except for a necklace and her Blue Fire Dragonslayer sword."

"But this has gone on long enough!" Makarov yelled, "Taskimada has been on the loose long enough and deserves to be stop! It ends here when he placed one of our own in a Coma!"

"Gramps..." The pink haired man clenched his fists, his veins pulsing through his forehead as he looked up at Makarov with sharp, cold, black onyx eyes, " **THIS MEANS WAR!"**

Everyone else shouted and yelled in agreement with Natsu, pumping their fists up in the air.

"Yes, indeed Natsu! We shall rage war upon the dark guild; **Demonic Flame,** and we shall end this trail of bloodshed and death that is left behind! Certain people would be chosen to go up against him and his guild, they are very powerful but know that everyone will be fighting! We could be looking for as powerful as **The Nine Demon Gates** since his guild has more magic users. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Cana, please meet me upstairs!"

The names of the people he called followed him up to the second floor and into his office.

"I need all of you to get your head in the game. I know that Crystal being in the condition she's in is traumatizing to you all..." Makarov looked at Natsu, "Some more than others but if we want to get revenge for our nakama, we need to train. And train like we've never trained before, you 10 will be training the hardest."

"But I don't understand, Master. What exactly is so special about this dark guild? For one, they barely show their faces to the public," The blonde questioned.

"My dear Lucy, they are magic users. 10 of them, excluding Taskimada which is the Master. Now we don't know much about certain members, I have a little bit of information but I shall try to get more." Makarov cleared his throat as he went into the top drawer of his desk, taking out a file filled with papers and pictures. He showed them one of a young girl who had blank eyes along with very, very light blonde hair. Almost white.

"Her name is Maya. Maya the Wind Goddess of the Skies."

"Wind, seems like a perfect challenge for Wendy," Cana said, looking at the young bluenette, Wendy nodded in agreement.

"But she's just a little girl..." Gray sweatdropped.

"She may look little but I can assure you that she's older than every one of you combined, including me."

"Oh..."

The scarlet haired woman picked up a photo that was in the file, it was a girl who had dark pink hair that was in a bun with hair flowing down in the back of it. She had some types of paper between her fingers that had Japanese symbols on it.

"Haruka Yuuki. She uses types of paper that she throws at you with traditional Japanese words written on it. Whatever word it is, for instance _"explode",_ it will explode on you."

"Is she a magic user?" The petite blue haired woman asked.

"That, I do not know. I only got a bit of information and these pictures were hard to come by."

"Whatever, screw all these people." Natsu growled, "It's Taskimada I'm after."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Salamander. Cheerleader always wanted to beat him for herself," Gajeel objected to his decision, making Natsu click his tongue at him.

"Crystal-chan always talked about going after Taskimada herself since he killed her family and other innocents. Juvia stands by Gajeel-kun's decision."

"Well Crystal isn't here, now, is she? That bastard put my mate in a coma, he killed her family, he killed thousands of people and he killed my unborn child. I'm not letting that fucker live, when I see him, he'll wish he never fucked with Fairy Tail. With us."

"Now listen, flame-for-brains, Crystal would be pissed at you if she found out you killed him."

"Besides..." The white haired beauty interrupted, "Taskimada has blue flames, it may be more powerful than yours Natsu."

"Blue flames ain't gonna do shit, I can't wait to see that bastard's face and burn him to a crisp."

"Alright, alright, settle down," Makarov disturbed them, "These magic users aren't exactly born with these. There's something called a ' **lacrima'.** These lacrimas are inside of you phones that gives it other features other phones don't have. Taskimada has been traveling around the world looking for these lacrimas because they are beyond rare. Some are plain, is the magical ones you have to look out for."

"These ' **larcrimas'** are located out of Japan?" Lucy asked.

"They are said to be here since ancient times but nobody knows the real reason why and how they got here. It's scattered throughout the world. These magical lacrimas can be converted into magical energy and can be transferred into the human body."

"How do you know this, old geezer?" The raven haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Because Laxus has one inside him."

"Artificial then."

"But is still very powerful. I'm going to _try_ and find these lacrimas for you 9, excluding Natsu since he already has his Fire Dragonslayer magic."

"You know..." Everyone turned to face the pinkette, "You never actually told us how you got it."

"It's a lacrima, had it in me since I was small," Natsu shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant stare.

"Makes sense."

"Anyways, while I'm finding these along with some other members of the guild, you all will be training your asses off." Makarov smiked, "For Crystal, for everyone."

They all nodded.

"Now go."

...

"I'm home, Porlyuscia," The pink haired male walked through the wooden door of his house, looking inside and saw the old pink haired woman sitting by the pull-out couch that Crystal laid in.

"You're back early. I thought that Makarov would've kept you back a bit to talk to you."

"Well he did to all of us," Natsu looked around, "Where's Yura?"

"Yurachiiro's sleeping in the hammock."

"Really?" Natsu made his way towards the hammock, seeing the sleeping brunette curled up in a ball like a baby.

"Get your rest sweetie, you're gonna need it," Natsu bent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, walking towards the bed where Porlyuscia and Crystal were.

"Did you give her lunch already?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Also, she's been in this dress for such a long time, you should change her," The old pink haired woman suggested, looking at the light green hospital dress she wore. The hospital let them keep it, they had over hundreds of them afterall.

"Yeah, I should," Natsu walked over to the pile of clothes, he left some of his clothes here and well, the rest got burnt in the fire. He took one of his black shirts and went back over to the two.

The bluenette was short, it was like a dress on her 5'6 body compared to Natsu's 5'9 body. The pinkette let out a sigh as he placed the shirt down, he thought about how he was going to get this off her when she had the tubes in her hands. Natsu looked Porlyuscia.

"We have to take out the tube in her hand in to take it off."

"That won't be necessary, Natsu. Can't you just cut it off her body? She needs to be on these fluids all the time, not one second can go by when she's without it."

"Fine, fine," A small flame lit on his finger, he raised her up gently and burnt off the sleeves around her both her shoulders, ripping it off but was still cautious about the roughness. The small flame burnt off the neckline of the light green dress, leaving it strapless on her bust.

From here, it would be easy.

Porlyuscia raised her up so that he can pull down the thin fabric off of her fragile body. He pulled it all the way down to her stomach then he stopped at her lower abdomen. There was a large scar there going across that was rigid, still red, it wasn't fully healed yet.

This made his stomach churn, to know what the scar was from... Was just... Heartrenching for the pink haired male, he grimaced and gritted his fangs, still staring at the scar.

"Sorry, I..." He paused, "I need to go outside for a bit, you change her."

Natsu's fingers traced over the fresh scar, tears threatening to come to his dark orbs but he held them back. Instead, he got up and walked out the front door into were the trees and hills were.

...

"DAMMIT!" Blood rolled down the pink haired man's knuckles as his fist rested upon a tree, scaring away some if the birds that were in it.

"SCREW THIS! SCREW IT ALL!" Flames erupted around him, burning some of the plants and trees, making some of the trees fell to the ground with a loud thud that scared off the forest animals.

He was pissed, he was angry.

He didn't know how to control it... She was always there to help him.

But now that Crystal's not here, what was he supposed to do..?

The pinkette sighed, his flames dying down as he fell to the ground on a pile of dried up leaves.

"Crystal's in a coma, Taskimada is no where to be found and the guild's depressed. I'm depressed..." He rested his hands on his face, "I need to let off some steam... Maybe I should go on a mission by myself before we have to train... Yeah, I should. What do you think, Cr-..." Natsu stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, instead, he stared up at the branches and tall trees that covered most of the blue sky.

"Shit, now I'm all depressed again."

The sound of leaves crunching next to him made him turn his head, a small, brown squirrel was walking towards him with an acorn in its paws.

"Squirrel. Hello there, you probably heard me being all loud and such."

The squirrel tilted its small head, looking at him with its beady eyes.

Natsu frowned, "You remind me of when Crystal and I use to come here when we were teens..."

...

 _"Don't scare it away..."_

 _"Alright, alright,"_

 _The young bluenette teen gave him a handful of acorns and different types of nuts, carefully approaching a small family of squirrels. Natsu held out his hands to the squirrels but they only ran away._

 _"I hate this."_

 _"You have to be gentle and calm, Natsu," She took some of the acorns that were in the little pouch she carried around her waist and inched towards them slowly, putting out her hands and waited for one to come._

 _The littlest squirrel left the family and went by Crystal. The little creature hesitated before taking an acorn from her open palms and scurried away back to its family. The bluenette gave a slight giggle._

 _"See? You just have to be patient," Crystal smiled at the pink haired boy._

 _"Yeah, whatever..." Natsu pouted, turning away while blushing._

...

"Those were the days when we didn't have to worry about anything... I wish I could just go back, just to see her one last time... Awake... You understand, little squirrel?" Natsu looked at the squirrel.

The squirrel came closer and dropped the acorn near him before running off somewhere in the bushes. The pinkette took up the acorn and looked at it.

"That's nice, I guess... Maybe you did understand me."

Natsu softly smiled, _"That's actually the first time I've smiled since... That... Thanks little squirrel. I needed someone or... Some thing to talk to."_

 _..._

...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review :)? ﾟﾍﾰ**


	39. Lost Memories Restored

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

...

The sky blue haired woman bolted up, gasping loudly with her eys widened. She calmed her breathing and looked around at her surroundings.

She was in a light blue room that was average sized. There was a dark brown vanity with a circular mirror along with hair products, a full length mirror that had a black and gold uniform hung up over it along with a wardrobe and a desk.

 _"Was that... A dream..?"_

The sky blue haired woman got up from underneath the covers of the bed she was apparently in and walked over to the full length mirror and looked at her reflection.

She looked much younger, around her young teenager years. Her body wasn't as curvaceous and busty as before, she had a slim figure with medium sized breasts as well.

Her hair was reaching her waist and it was straight, blending into black when it reached her mid back. Her eyes were dark blue that blended into dark purple then a cosmic purple.

 _"What the..."_ The bluenette took a handful of hair between her fingers, looking at it in disbelief, _"My hair... My body..."_

She wore a vest that had thin straps, revealing her shoulders and a long pants. Her right shoulder...

She could've sworn that something was missing... But what?

"Crystala! Come down for breakfast, please!"

That voice...

Crystal walked back to her bed and looked at the small table next to it, it had a lamp along with a clock. It was 7:30am.

 _"Wasn't it night?... I could've sworn..."_

It was all so confusing.

Crystal looked around the room again, seeing a calendar on one of the walls. She walked towards it and looked at the year she was in.

 **August 25th, 2017.**

 _"Wasn't it February? How in the...?"_ Crystal shook her head as she moved towards the door, she opened it to find a hallway with a door next to hers along with another door to the end of the hall. It was white and the floor had black carpet.

The scent of eggs and toast filled her nose as she walked towards the flight of stairs and went down it, following the scent.

Soon, she made it to the kitchen where a round dining table sat in the middle, a man with sky blue hair in a suit sat down with newspapers in his hands and a cup of coffee next to him. Across from him was a boy who looked to be around seventeen or so with slightly, spiky black hair and black eyes eating a plate of scrambled eggs and a side of toast.

There was a woman who was by the stove, she had straight black hair that reached her mid back.

"Good morning, Crystala, slept well dear?" The sky blue haired man faced her, she gasped.

"I... Um..."

"What's wrong sis? Mom made favorites so sit down," The black haired boy said.

Crystal hesitated before taking a seat in one of the chairs, staring at the two bewildered.

"Z... Zeref...?" The blue haired girl mumbled. The black haired boy's eyes hovered above the plate.

"Yes...?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "You're acting weird."

"I thought..." She faced the sky blue haired man, "And you're Taskimada... How are you..."

"Crystal, I know you're growing up and you're 14 now but I will not tolerate you calling your father by his first name," The black haired woman turned around with a frying pan filled with scrambled eggs in her hands, "Do you understand?"

"Mother... Anna..."

"I think sis is sick, Mom." Zeref looked at Crystal worriedly, "She's acting kind of strange."

"Aren't I supposed to be dead...? Why am I here? I thought you were dead!" Crystal stood up from her seat, "And you!" She pointed to Taskimada.

"You killed me!"

"Um... Dear, what are you talking about?"

"I was there, with **_*beep*_**..." Crystal placed her hands by her mouth, "I was there with **_*beep*_**!"

" _ ***beep***_! Why can't I say his name?! _***beep***_!"

"Why are you making that sound?" The three looked at her confused.

"A man with pink hair and black onyx eyes! His name is **_*beep*_**! Why can't I say his name?!"

"Pink hair and black onyx eyes...?" Anna placed the pan down and sighed, "Don't tell me you were watching that Japanese cartoon again, what's it called? **'Fairy Tail'**?"

"That's the name of my guild! Yes, yes! I was there with **_*beep*_** and **_*beep*_**! Blonde hair and pink hair!"

"I think she's talking about Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel... Sis, those people don't exist." Zeref laughed, "And _your_ guild? Jesus Crystal, we're in Tokyo, Japan."

"Crystal, just sit down and eat... You're going to be late for school." Taskimada demanded, pointing to the seat next to him. Crystal shook her head constantly as she screamed at them, running out of the kitchen and going back upstairs to her room.

"I don't think she should go to school today, she seemed genuinely scared." Anna suggested with a frown.

"Maybe, and what's with all that nonsense about me killing her? She's my daughter, I would never do that. I love her too much that I can't even yell at her."

"I know, dear."

...

Crystal held the sides of her head, grabbing fistfuls of her hair as she shook and trembled violently in fear. She couldn't say his name... It wouldn't come out or it came out very static-like. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around this, she thought she was dead!

Wasn't she supposed to be...?

She felt unhinged.

Tears rolled down her red cheeks as she sobbed loudly.

 ** _"Sister, don't cry..."_ ** A voice whispered. The bluenette looked up and saw a woman in a white dress with short, sky blue hair and red eyes.

Everything around her started to fade away slowly then nothing else was left, only darkness. Crystal looked down at herself, her body figure and hair was back to how it was. Long, wavy hair with a curvaceous and busty body.

 _ **"It was just an illusion. Do you wish to go back? I can take you there where you'll spend your entire life there until you die."**_

"Until I die? I thought I was already dead..."

 ** _"You're in a coma. You have been for a month and a half now."_**

"I-I have?"

 _ **"Yes, sister,"**_ Yuri smiled, **_"You are very much alive. But I can't say that you are well. Your body is slowly healing from everything that has happened. Dragneel has been taking care of you ever since."_**

A light blush came to her cheeks, "He has...?"

 _ **"That's right. He's never given up on you and I don't think he ever will. But that's besides the point of why I'm here, I'm nothing but an illusion as well but I have to guide you, but before I do that..."** _ Yuri put out her two hands, two fairly large seeds forming in them with little green stems at the top. One that had two adults and a child and the other had a group of people imprinted on it.

 ** _"This seed is named; Family."_ ** Yuri gestured to the one with the two adults with a child that was white. The family was black silhouettes.

 ** _"This one is named; Friends. Pick one."_** She looked to the other seed in her hand that was black, the group of people where white silhouettes.

"Wait what?" Crystal looked at the two seeds, "Why do I have to choose?"

 ** _"When you pick one, you get to live in that reality. Family... You can be with mother and father, older brother and myself... All one big happy family, living a normal life without having to worry about someone attempting to kill you everyday. A normal life, a normal family. A father's love you never inherited..."_**

It was tempting...

 ** _"Pick friends and you live in the world you're currently in now. Living with Dragneel and all the other people at the guild along with Yurachiiro. Scarlet, Fullbuster and Heartfilia. With Kiyoko and Yukiko, being an assassin..."_**

 _ **"But know this, picking one will forever doom the other. So, pick one."**_

It was a hard choice... She was always wanted a normal life, her life to get back up from where it fell down all those years ago. Where her family was alive... A father's love... Her real father's love...

 _"I wish you were never born!"_

A frown came to her lips.

What about Natsu? The man who's been there since she was small. The man who's been there to comfort her, be by her side, made her smile and laugh, always cheered her up. He made her happy...

Natsu made her feel like she was worth something.

Along with everyone else, Yura, Erza, Gray, Lucy... Everyone, her friends...

Who she considered family...

The bluenette looked up at Yuri, "My friends are my family."

Yuri grinned, **_"Is that your final answer?"_**

Crystal nodded, Yuri smiled.

 ** _"Very well then,"_ ** The two seeds went up in blue flames as it disappeared. Instead it created one whole seed with people surrounding one person with large smiles on their faces, the seed was gray.

The scenery around them changed, moving pictures appeared in a straight line on each side of the darkness.

 ** _"Who knew that you would answer correctly? Now, we're in the Hall of Memories."_**

"Hall of Memories?"

 _ **"Follow me."**_

* * *

...

 _ **March 17th**_  
 _ **5:00pm**_

...

 _ **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** _ A large spiral of golden flames came from the pink haired male's mouth, directing it towards the raven-black haired man.

Gray smirked, he pounded his fist into his hand, a pale blue magic circle lit up around him and underneath his feet. Snow surrounding his fists as he pulled back.

 ** _" **ICE** MAKE: BLOCK!"_** A huge block of ice appeared in front of him, both of their magic colliding, making a big explosion that sent both of them flying back into the sand. They decided to train at a deserted beach where nobody was so it'll be easier to train and not hurt any innocent citizens in the area.

There were mostly hills, sand and the ocean was around.

Perfect place to practice the new magic that they got. Master Makarov went searching all over to get these lacrimas for the few he chose to go up against the top-class magic users in the **Demonic Flame** guild.

The two got back up quickly, dusting themselves off.

"I hope you know that I went easy on ya, Ice Princess," Natsu smirked, lighting up his fists in flames once more.

"Yeah, sure. You're just pissed 'cause I deflected your attack flamebrain."

"You guys!" A blonde woman in a white and pink swimsuit came running towards them, waving her hands at the two.

"Erza said she wants us all inside."

"Ehhh? But we're not done training!" Natsu whined like a child, folding his arms childishly.

"Come on before Erza comes out and kicks both of our asses," Gray and Lucy started to walk back to the beach house they rented. Natsu groaned, dragging himself to meet the two.

Once they were all inside, the scarlet haired woman had everyone in a straight line. Lucy, Gray and Natsu joined in.

"Good, everyone's here. I have to say that I am proud of each and every one of you for using your new abilities to their full potential!" Erza praised everyone, "Therefore, tonight shall be a night of fun! In celebration for all of our accomplishments!"

Everyone cheered and pumped their fists up in the air. Erza smiled brightly at everyone, seeing them smile was heartwarming.

"Now go out and have fun! Meet back at here at 7 for dinner."

With that, they all ran out. Some going unto the sand and others like Natsu, Gray and Gajeel in the water.

Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Cana sat on the sand, watching the beautiful sunset set upon the blue horizon, the sky such a orangey pinkish colour. Erza, Wendy and Mirajane was inside cooking dinner for everyone.

"The sunset is pretty, don't you all think?" The water assassin smiled at them, "At times like this makes everything peaceful. Like there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm with ya on that, Juvia. The last month and a half has been depressing..." Cana looked at the boys in the water.

"Especially for Natsu with Crystal and all that," Lucy frowned, "It isn't Natsu without him smiling..."

"Do you still like him, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I'm not really sure... But what's the point of liking him anyways? He and Crystal are engaged, I'm happy for them."

"Are you _reallyyyy_?"

"I am!" She defended, "Natsu and Crystal are my friends! What's the _point_ of being jealous of Crystal? Crystal saved me countless times and she's one of my best friends, I couldn't hate her even if I tried."

"To be honest, Juvia thought that Crystal-chan was after Gray-sama so Juvia didn't like Crystal-chan for a little while. But Juvia never knew about Natsu-san and Crystal-chan's relationship. Now she's still one of Juvia's best friends."

"What'cha guys talking about?"

The women jumped in surprise, they all looked up at the pink haired man who was drenched in water.

"I heard something about Crystal."

"I-It's nothing," Levy swatted her hands at him, "We weren't talking about Crystal so you can go back and swim."

"Nahhh, I'm good." Natsu sat down in the sand.

"Geez Natsu..." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on, Luce..."

"I said it's nothing."

The pink haired man pouted, "Well fine then, be that way."

 _"Naaatssuuu...~"_ A needy version of his name was whispered into his ear, he jolted up, looking around him to see where the mysterious voice was coming from.

"Did someone hear that?"

"Hear what?" The brown haired woman raised an eyebrow, "Don't go crazy on us now."

"Maybe it's just my imagination..."

 _"Natsuuuu~ Naaaatsuuuu~... Follow the sound of my voice..."_

"What the hell?!" Natsu got up, "What the fuck, you guys?! This isn't funny!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Don't screw with me! I know some of you can mimick Crystal's voice! I swear to God, when I find out that one of you did it, I won't go easy on ya even if you're a girl!"

Natsu looked back at the beach house, seeing a woman with long, wavy sky blue hair in a white dress standing by doorway. He gasped.

"We didn't do anything Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him, "Why would we do that in the first place?!"

Without another word nor explanation, Natsu ran towards the house with full speed, leaving all the women there confused.

* * *

...

 ** _"Are you starting to remember, sister...?"_**

"Yes... Yes I am," Crystal looked at her memories from childbirth to now, getting some flashbacks here and there from them.

"Natsu..." A specific picture caught her eye, looking to the right as she stood in front of it. It was when she was in her older teenage years.

* * *

...

 **Crystala; 17 years old**  
 **December 5th**

...

 _"I'm_ _so cold..." The seventeen year old girl rubbed her cold hands together, attempting to make warm from the harsh, freezing cold weather that came in December. The pink haired boy chuckled at her._

 _"I asked you if you wanted my jacket, you said no."_

 _"S-shut up..."_

 _Natsu smiled at her, "Love you too."_

 _He took off his furry jacket, leaving him in a turtle neck and his white, scaled scarf. He wrapped it around her trembling body and pulled her closer to him, admiring her red face from not only the cold. Her nose was red along with her ears and cheeks._

 _"Feel warmer now, Chrissy?"_

 _"I really do hate you."_

 _"I love you tooooo~" Natsu hugged her from the side, picking her up._

 _"Fine, I love you too, you pink haired idiot."_

 _"We should go back to your house and drink hot chocolate. You should play the guitar for me too!"_

 _Her cheek became redder, "W-What's in it for me?"_

 _"So selfish," He teased as he brought his lips unto her cold ones, immediately warming them up. A old couple passed by them, giggling._

 _"Ahh, young love." The old woman smiled at the two._

 _"Indeed..." Her old husband agreed._

* * *

...

"Natsu never changed... I can't believe... That I forgot about him..."

 _ **"I'll show you why,"** _ The two walked down, passing more memories along the way and stopped after the fight with Tartarus. Crystal faced the memory, gulping.

" ** _Ready?"_**

"M-mm-hmm..."

* * *

...

 **Crystala; 23 years old**  
 **A week after Tartarus**

...

 _"Natsu! Where do you think you're going?!" Crystal ran after the pink haired male, holding the note he gave her in her hands. Running out into the cold snow._

 _She finally caught up to him, catching her breath. Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her with a frown on his face._

 _"What do... You think you're doing?! Going away for 1 year?! Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Chrissy... Don't make this any harder for me to leave."_

 _"You're not serious! Natsu, I need you! Tartarus left alot of scars on all of us, do you think that leaving to go and train will solve anything?!" Tears wielded up in her eyes, "Lucy lost Aquarius, Erza was tortured, Gray lost his father, Juvia had to kill the necromancer and what about us?! What about me?! How do think this makes me feel, huh?!"_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"You couldn't even tell me in person! You coward..." She gripped the piece of white paper in her hands, "I thought... You loved me..."_

 _"I do, Crystal!" Natsu sighed, "But I'll be back soon, I promise..."_

 _"Go anywhere and... And... W-we're breaking up!"_

 _The only sound that was heard was the breeze of the cold, the snow falling lightly from the grey clouds. Natsu looked down at the floor before walking towards her, cupping her face in his cheeks and pressed his lips gently unto hers._

 _Her tears rolling down his hands as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to get better access into her mouth. Crystal's hands roamed to the open waistcoat he wore, gripping the black material within her hands. Natsu pulled away and wiped her tears, a frown on his face._

 _"I guess this is goodbye for now, I love you..." He moved away from her, walking away. Crystal's eyes widened as her tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"No... No wait! Don't leave me! At least take me with you! Please, Natsu! I'll be lonely without you, you idiot!" Crystal made an attempt to run after him but failed as she slipped on the snow, falling face flat into the ground. The pink haired male took one last glance at her before continuing to walk, leaving her behind._

 _The sky blue haired woman looked up to see he was already gone, her hot tears dripped unto the snow below, her red-tipped fingers gripping the white snow as her lips trembled._

 _"You promised..."_

* * *

...

The bluenette had tears in her eyes, it was all starting to come together. She remembered why, she remembered everything...

 _ **"This is why I never liked Dragneel. He was always so quick to his decisions back then, so carefree and wasn't aware how his words affected you."**_

Yuri looked towards her older twin sister, a small smile coming to her light pink lips, **_"But now, ever since he's returned... I... I approve of your relationship. But I'll never forgive him from what he tried to do to you during Mating Season, raping you is a big no for me."_**

"I... I've tried to look passed that."

 _ **"Do you actually forgive him?"**_

"I'm ready to but forgetting is a harder fight... You know?" The sky blue haired woman placed her right and on her chest where her heart is, "Other than that, I'm ready to start a new life with him..."

 ** _"Oh sister..."_ ** Yuri's red eyes looked around at all of her memories, ** _"You've come such a long, long way... And I've watched you from that very first day..."_ ** She let out her hand down the hall to where she was a baby.

Yuri held her hands in hers, **_"To see how you might grow, to see what you might do... To see what you've been through and alllll the ways you've made me proud of you..."_**

Crystal blushed bashfully, Yuri released her hands.

 _ **"It's time now for a new change to come, for I to bestow upon what I was given in our Mother's womb instead of you. You've grown up and your new life has begun... I have faith that you will make all the right choices with this power... Crystala Cadenza Dragnela, it's time for you-..."**_

"Cadenza?"

 ** _"-To fulfill your destiny!"_ ** Yuri placed her hands out as a bright, sapphire blue orb formed in her palms, the orb swayed and swirled within her palms before moving towards Crystal. The bluenette hesitated when it came in front of her.

Crystal reached out to touch it but it moved away from her fingers and dashed inside of her chest, a blue light illuminated inside her chest before it faded away.

"What did you give me?"

 ** _"I gave you what I was given to but as you know, I am not alive so therefore, I have no use for it. You belong in the human realm with everyone else. You shall go back and live happily."_**

"I don't-..."

 ** _"You will understand in time, sister. I can assure you that this will help you along the way when you realize your true potential. Then and only then will these secrets be revealed to you at last."_** Yuri pointed at her chest.

"What...? Wait, what? Um, what? And who's Cadenza? What? Yuri-"

 _ **"Bye, bye, big sister..."**_

"Wait, Yuri!"

* * *

...

The pink haired male all over looking fot the mysterious woman who looked exactly like Crystal but he had to wonder... Has these past few weeks made him go insane?

 **Her touch.**

 **Her scent.**

 **Her voice...**

He craved for all of it yet he couldn't have it.. But soon he will when she wakes up...

Finally, he reached one of the vacant rooms where the window was open. The leaves of the trees that shaded part of the house blew inside the room, the woman he saw was standing there, smiling.

"Crystal..." Natsu smiled in relief, going towards her to embrace her in his strong arms but only to fall through. The woman giggled.

 ** _"I'm nothing but an illusion, Natsu..."_**

He backed away from her, grinding his fangs together as he put up his fists to already start a fight.

"What kind of twisted shit is this?! Disguising yourself as Crystal?! My fiance?!"

 ** _"It was the only way to lure you here."_ ** The woman's hair shortened to her neck, her dark blue eyes slowly faded to bloodshot red as her height grew two inches taller.

 ** _"My name is Yuri. Aka, Crystal's crazy side as you may call me."_**

"Wha-"

Yuri held her hand up, halting him from saying anything.

 _ **"When Sister wakes up, she will explain but for now, you listen to me. Sister will wake up in a while and by that I mean a few months time, I can assure you of that..."**_

" _'Sister'_? You mean Crystal?"

 _ **"Yes, Natsu. Sister will return to you soon, just be patient but only under one condition. You have to promise me something, something very important."**_

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

 _ **"You have to promise me not to go after Taskimada."**_

Natsu lowly growled at her, "To hell with that bullshit!" He snapped, "That bastard has to pay for everything he's done! He put my fiance in a coma!"

 _ **"I know..."**_

"He killed my unborn child!"

Yuri looked to the side, her smile turning upside doen as she grimaced, **_"I know..."_**

"He killed over thousands and thousands of people and he got away with all!"

 _ **"I know how bad of a person he is but who's more important?! Crystal; the woman that you love so much? Or your revenge for Taskimada?"**_

"Crystal is... But-"

 ** _"But nothing! If you care about her, you wouldn't go after him!"_**

"She's exactly the reason why I'm going after him! I'll fucking kill that bastard with my own two hands! After all this, we're gonna be a family and I'm gonna marry her..." Natsu looked down, "And try again for _another_..."

 ** _"How will you be able to do that when you're already in the grave?"_**

"What?" The pink haired man glared at her, "What are you talking about?!"

Yuri sighed, **_"I have the power to create illusions... And to see into anybody's past, present and future. Hence why I am able to show Crystal her past memories... I saw into your future Natsu, you think that this War you're bringing upon Demonic Flame is going to solve anything?!"_**

"So you're saying I should forget about this whole thing?"

 _ **"Yes."**_

"You're out of your fucking mind."

 ** _"Sister deserves a life of peace and happiness! She doesn't deserve anymore depression and sadness!"_**

"And that she will get," Natsu grinned, "With me."

Yuri pointed at him, **_"I can assure you that Sister will not be happy in the future from the very War you raged upon Taskimada. Heed my warnings Dragneel..."_**

...

 ** _"Or die."_**

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)💖💕**


	40. Finally awake!

**Please enjoy!💕**

* * *

...

...

 _"Daddy! Daddy!"_

 _The sky blue haired man stood in front of the school gate, smiling as his five year old daughter ran towards him with her bag in her hands. Taskimada opened his arms, crouching down as Crystal jumped into his arms._

 _"There's my little princess!" Taskimada rose up with her in his arms, "Had fun at school today?"_

 _"School was so fun! We coloured and drawed too!"_

 _"That's nice, sweetie. You gotta show me all your drawings when we get home."_

 _"Yep! I even got a gold star from Sensei!"_

...

* * *

The sky blue haired man grimaced at the memory that came up in his mind. All the time it was only Crystal this or Crystal that.

He couldn't get her off his mind...

He sat down behind his desk with the **E.N.D.** book in front of him, untouched since Valentines Day.

"Dammit... Crystala..."

"I love you, Daddy!"

"AHHHHHH!" His fingers went to grip fistfuls of his sky blue hair, groaning loudly from all the frustration he built up.

"Goddammit Crystala!" Taskimada grabbed the book, holding it tightly, "This is all your fault, Dragneel! Why didn't you let her die?! You son of a bitch! Her voice haunts my dreams, the memories, the flashbacks! All of it! BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HADN'T...!"

Taskimada stopped himself, sighing softly as he placed the book back down on the table, "It's my fault... Ahhh, Christ almighty..."

He leaned back on the leather chair with his hands behind his head, "Anna, you're probably looking down at me from Heaven..."

"Shaking your head in disappointment... A father trying to kill his own daughter, his flesh and blood... And killed his granddaughter or son... If that thing even was human... Still... I..."

"I question my own humanity sometimes."

...

 _"Even Dragneel's more human than I'll ever be in a lifetime. Oh, how I hate that fucking guild..."_

...

...

* * *

 **October 20th**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **5:00pm**

...

"WE'RE BACK!" A loud voice came through the guild doors, the pinkette waltzing inside with a grin on his face. All the members that sat at the benches and by the bar turned their attention towards the ten of their comrades that returned, big smiles on their faces.

"Natsu!" A woman with short white hair came running towards them, "You gotta come! Quickly!"

"What is it, Lis?"

"Just COME! ALL OF YOU!" Lisanna took Natsu's hand and ran to the guild's Infirmary despite Natsu's protesting. The others followed them.

Once everyone arrived to the Infirmary, Lisanna released Natsu's hand and opened the door to find a old pink haired woman sitting beside the bed that Crystal resided in. Natsu walked in slowly, moving towards the bed with each shaky step.

The pink haired man reached the bed, eyes widening and mouth gapping.

The light that came through the cracks in the curtains illuminated her features. Her eyes half lidded, her thick lashes almost touching her cheeks as well as her lips were a very pale pink along with her cheeks. A rigid scar at the right side of her face going up to her right cheek that strongly resembled the one on Natsu's neck.

Her still-lined lips curved slightly into a smile, her pearly white teeth peeking through the small smile.

Her sky blue hair fanned out against the pillow, the covers covering her lower half. Porlyuscia faced Natsu and gave him a smile.

"She's been awake for a while now, be gentle."

"Crystal..." Tears wielded up in his eyes as he moved towards her body, bringing his arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Crystal... I... I..." He hiccuped, his tears dripping unto her bare shoulders, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He caressed her hair, stroking it.

He felt her hands weakly grasp unto the material of his shirt, the bluenette snuggled into his scarf.

"I... M-miss... Too..."

Everyone in the room had smiles on their faces, even bringing Mirajane and Wendy to tears.

Natsu held onto her small and fragile frame tightly, inhaling the very faint scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nostrils as he felt her small hands grip the material of his black waistcoat, relaxing slightly into his embrace.

How many months has it been since she's been in a vegetative state?

Eight whole months she's been in a comatose...

And now, she's here.

Alive.

Wide awake...

Natsu pulled away, caressing her soft face with his hands as he moved in to kiss her lips. He pressed them softly against hers but she didn't kiss back, he pulled away from her again.

"You can't just go kiss someone who just woke up from a Coma and expect them to do the same, boy. Some parts of her body is still asleep, she'll be fully awake in a few hours."

"But... Chrissy..." Natsu faced Porlyuscia, "I haven't... She's been sleeping for..."

"G-g-gomen..." The sky blue haired woman fumbled with her words, everyone turned their heads to face the woman.

"T-ta...Lk... La... Turr.."

Natsu frowned, watching her stumble over such easy words made his heart sank. Crystal looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"I... Lovvvv... Ou... Naa..." Crystal puffed her cheeks in annoyance, "Naaahh..."

"Natsu..." Natsu moved closer to her, "Can you say, _'Natsu'_?"

"Naaahhshooouu..."

"No... _'Natsu'_. Na-tsu."

"Natshou... Naatsuu... Natsu..."

"Good girl," The pink haired man smiled at her, he tried his best not to show any sort of sadness from hearing her fumble to say his name.

It made him remember the memories of when she was only thirteen years old, finding her in that underground chamber in a small cell with a dog bowl filled with dirty water. Dried blood along feces and urine was on the floor of the cell...

She wouldn't even speak to anybody...

The terror on her face was just... Horrible...

* * *

 _..._

 _Her body was in shambles, the sheer force of the carnage bringing Natsu to his knees._

 _All her wounds and bruises were on display, for her meager clothing consisted only of a moth-eaten skirt; but even they were torn almost to her hips, revealing thighs slick with blood._

 _Fresh blood._

 _Natsu dragged his gaze away to look at the ravages on the rest of her body. It was like driving by a massive car accident, it made you sick to watch but you couldn't turn away._

 _Gashes littered her thin frame and every one of them was horribly infected. Yellowy pus was oozing from the cracks in the badly formed scabs. There were bruises all over her stomach and ribs; they ranged in color from black to yellow to deep purple. The smell that radiated from her terribly infected wounds filled his nose, making him want to vomit._

 _While staring at her broken form, Natsu realized with that she was awake._

 _And staring at him._

 _Her big, lively dark blue eyes were dull and bloodshot now. Red bruise-like marks stained her eyelids and the corners of her chewed up lips. That shiny sky blue hair was gummed with dirt and feces and dried up blood._

 _She looked truly frightening._

 _Her broken and battered frame started to slightly tremble at the sight of him, whimpering like a puppy._

 _"Crystal..."_

* * *

...

"Natsu..?"

The pinkette was drawn out of his memories when he heard a voice call his name. He looked at his sky blue haired lover, her head slightly tilted with confusion written all over it.

"Sorry... Lost in thought."

"Today's been a tiring day. Our last day of training. We should all get some rest and at least let Crystal get something to eat," The scarlet haired woman suggested, smiling at the bluenette who smiled back.

"We'll come back for Crystal-chan! Juvia's happy Crystal-chan's awake!"

"I am as well, Crystal-san!"

"See you soon!"

"Haii!"

"I'll cook up your favorite meals for you, Crystal!" Mirajane clapped her hands together, a big, heartwarming grin on her face.

Everyone walked out the room except for Porlyuscia and Natsu.

Natsu gave Crystal his signature grin, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going out the door.

Once he was out, the pinkette sighed loudly.

"I'll be back for you later..."

"Promise."

...

* * *

 **9:00pm**

 **Natsu's House**

...

After a few hours and finally eating real food for what seemed to have been years, Natsu brought Crystal back to his house where they would be staying till a new home for her will be rebuilt in a new location.

It was late at night, the half moon was out along with the twinkling stars. Yura was inside, sleeping, while Natsu and Crystal were outside on the grass. Crystal was lying on Natsu's lap while he sat upright.

"Natsu..." The bluenette turned her face to look up at him, "Why didn't you tell me..?"

"Tell you what?" He asked, continuing to thread his fingers through her silky hair.

"About being one of the most powerful demons... Forget powerful, for not being human..."

He stopped his actions and looked at her in silence.

"I told you... You could've been an alien for all I cared, what your race is or what skin colour you are doesn't define you," She raised her hand up to meet his chest, pointing to where his heart was, "Every living thing has a heart... You do as well, **Monsters, Demons, Humans.** We all have something in common; we have hearts."

"But..." Crystal moved her hand from his chest, going up to his neck, letting her fingers dance along the scar that adorned there, "Since I found out from Taskimada... That bastard, it made me have mixed feelings."

"Mixed feelings?" Natsu grabbed her hand from his neck and rubbed it against his cheek, "How?"

"It made me wonder... How much more secrets do you have? Want to tell me?" Crystal frowned, "Or do you prefer someone else to tell me, like Taskimada?"

"1, we do _not_ bring up that bastard's name. 2, I don't have any more secrets... I'm sorry you had to hear it from him, I honestly didn't want you to find out like that... I was planning to tell you-"

"When? After I've had your baby?" The bluenette rubbed her stomach, "What if it wasn't human? Or a demon? Or both? Did you want me to find out like that? When the Doctor shows me it?"

"Chrissy..."

"No, I'm serious. When were you planning to tell me, huh?"

"On my own time... Preferably before our Wedding."

"Wedding?" Crystal raised up her right hand, looking at sapphire golden ring on her third finger, shining in the moonlight, "S-so this is what this was..?"

"Yeah..." He rubbed behind his head sheepishly, "I kinda forgot to ask you..."

A small giggle came from her, "Well what are you waiting for? Ask me."

"Okay... Um..." Natsu's face reddened, "W-would you... Uhhh... B-be my mate for... L-life?"

Crystal smiled, "Of course Natsu, I'll accept your proposal... You're so cute, just like when we were kids... Just like I remembered."

Natsu raised a pink eyebrow at her, "Eh?"

Her cheeks tinted red, a beaming smile came to her face, "I... I remember... Everything from our Childhood."

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

...

* * *

 **Crystala; Fifteen years old**

 **"Holding hands"**

...

 _"Okay... So it's like this, right?" The fifteen year grasped her hands together, her face redder than a tomato as steam came from her head._

 _"You hold hands like this... I... I wanna try this with Natsu..."_

 _"Try what with me?"_

 _Crystal jumped in surprise, squeaking slightly as she removed her hands and turned around, putting them behind her back._

 _"Natsu! Y-y-you scared me!"_

 _The sixteen year old pinkette grinned at her, "Sorry about that, Chrissy! I'm gonna go on a mission, coming?"_

 _"O-oh! Yeah! Sure! But before we go..." Crystal walked towards her pink haired lover, grabbing his hand and entangling her fingers with his. Natsu looked at her in confusion._

 _"I just thought... S-since we're a couple..." Crystal covered her face with her other hand in embarrassment but soon raised it back up to face him, "T-that we could hold hands, is all! I mean, I-I know we just got together a few months ago a-and stuff but I jus-just wanted to-"_

 _She was cut short when a pair of warm lips met her own, silencing her. The hand she held gripped onto hers tightly as their lips moved together in sync. The young couple pulled away, faces red._

 _"Sure! Why didn't ya say so, Chrissy?" Natsu placed a kiss on her cheek, "Let's go!"_

 _"You..." Her face reddened more, "You idiot..."_

...

* * *

"I remember that..." Natsu's eyes widened a bit, "S-so you do remember..."

"I do..." Crystal grinned, "I remembered everything!"

"I'm glad..." Natsu bent his head down to kiss her forehead, "So glad... Happy... Ahh, I just wish that you could've said that a year ago."

"Ahhh, the _"first"_ we met," Crystal giggled, "And you were a perv, I sent you flying out your own house!"

"It was an act we had to put up," Natsu smirked, "And your boobs certainly did get bigger."

"Speaking of all this..." Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "You lied to me when you said it was our first time in France... When we made love. That was actually the second time."

"Jeez Chrissy," The pinkette groaned, "You're busting my balls."

"Let's take a trip down the sexual memory lane! You didn't know what you were supposed to do! You had me laughing the first time, you were so clueless! It was adorable!"

Natsu puffed his cheeks inna childish manner, "I didn't know what my dick was supposed to do. For Christ's sake, I only thought it was supposed to be for peeing."

"I wouldn't blame ya. You were taught by Igneel."

"A dragon."

"Exactly my point!" Crystal looked up at the starry sky, "I wonder, what would it have been like if Igneel were alive? Would he even accept me as your mate?"

Crystal raised her hand up, watching the ring on her third finger, "Would he approve of our marriage..?"

Natsu held her hand and placed it on his chest, smiling down at her, "Igneel would've loved you. I bet he would've started planning the Wedding before I even knew we were gonna be together. That's just the kind of Dragon he was."

"Thanks. My Mom would've loved you too. And my..." Shock filled her face.

"Taskimada..."

"What?"

"...Task... Imad... Nevermind!"

"Crystal..." Natsu growled in a warning tone.

"How are you a demon?" She changed the subject, "Were you born one or created as one-.."

"Changing the subject."

"Just answer me!"

"Okay, okay... Let's see..." Natsu placed a finger on his chin but then he sighed, "I was abandoned as a human baby... I figured that they just didn't want anything to do with me and uhhh... They just... Abandoned me as soon as I was born."

Crystal frowned, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Anyways, after I was abandoned. Zeref found me and brought me to where he lived. But I died a few days later from lack of medical treatment... He told me this story, he learned dark magic and mastered the art of it, bringing me back to life but as a demon deep within a forest, as a young boy. And uhhh, I think Igneel found me and well, yeah."

 _"Zeref..."_ Crystal sat up off of Natsu's lap, facing him, "I'm sorry for asking..."

"It's okay, Chrissy!" Natsu grinned, "I'm alive now, aren't I?"

 _'I can assure you that Sister will not be happy in the future from the very War you raged upon Taskimada. Heed my warnings Dragneel... Or die...'_

Yuri's warnings ran through his mind, he shook them away and smiled at his mate with determination.

"And I'll stay alive, we'll defeat Taskimada!"

"We will..." Crystal smiled, "Together."

"And after this whole mess is over. We'll get married and maybe... Try again for another?" Crystal rubbed her stomach around in circles, "I've always wanted to bare children of my own... Even if the Doctors said I couldn't, it wouldn't hurt to try..."

"But Chrissy, I can hurt you by doing... 'That'. Especially during Mating Season..." He placed emphasis on the word 'that'. Crystal moved closer to him.

"It's okay..." Crystal moved in closer to his lips, "I promise."

Crystal closed the small gap between their lips, Natsu putting his hand behind her head, desperately wanting to feel her lips closer to him and therefore, deepening the kiss. Crystal's hands roamed up his chest, her fingers dancing along the thin material of his white vest.

They pulled away before going in for another kiss, opening their eyes to look at each other before pulling away one last time. Natsu stared into her eyes, brushing his fingers against the rough, rigid scar that was set upon the right side of her face that went up to her right cheek.

"Does my scar bother you...?"

"It doesn't, actually," Natsu smiled, "It makes you different from everyone else. Besides, it looks kinda like mine... You're unique."

"Is unique good?"

"Unique is the best," Natsu rubbed his nose against hers and kissed it, making her giggle as her cheeks reddened.

"You make me feel so... So loved..."

"Because you are."

...

* * *

 ** _'Etherious Natsu Dragneel carried Crystala Dragnela; his mate; inside since she fell asleep while looking at the stars. Etherious Natsu Dragneel kissed Crystala Dragnela; his mate; and pulled the covers over them.'_**

 _ **'Etherious Natsu Dragneel has fell asleep.'**_

The sky blue haired man sighed, closing the book and putting it on his bedside table. It was already 11:00pm, it was late enough but after reading what had happened after he left, he couldn't stop reading.

He took his phone, the bright light made him squint his eyes as he went into his contacts, calling a number and putting it by his ear.

 _"M-master Taskimada...? Is something wrong..?"_

"Midorima. Glad you answered, I know it's late and all but I need you to come over at the guild early tomorrow. Call the 10 as well, including Minami. Seems we'll need her Gravitational Magic for this."

 _"W-what for if I may ask?"_

"The **E.N.D.** book is what. Dragneel and his useless guild are planning to attack us so since we have this to our advantage, I figured we should attack first and shut them up for good."

 _"Fairy Tail really is troublesome... Minami and Eilenoise, right?"_

"Yeah, they will both come in handy."

 _"Alright Master, I'll call them."_

"Thanks, Rima. Have a good night."

 _"You too..."_

Taskimada hung up the phone and threw it next to him, staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare. His lips curled into a frown, the memories and flashbacks haunted his dreams...

He could never sleep...

"Crystala... My babygirl..."

 _"Daddy!"_ A smiling image of her came up in his mind, he lowly growled.

...

"I honestly hate your guts..."

...

"But then... Why do I feel guilty...?"

...

...

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for getting me to 50 favorites and almost 70 followers! I love you all ever so much! Thank you for your reviews as well! All of them I take into consideration to make this story the best of my abilities! All of them are appreciated! Thank. You.**

 **And also, the next few chapters will have "Demonic Flame" at the beginning of it like the Tartarus arc in Fairytail.**

 **For example, "Demonic Flame: Invasion"**

 **And like Fairytail, "Tartarus: The Drops of Flame" (sad af episode btw)**

 **So yep! That's how it's gonna be :D. Once again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye!💕🐣💙**


	41. Demonic Flame: Invasion

**Enjoy!💕**

* * *

...

 **7:30am**  
 **Natsu's House**

...

"I'm gonna be the first one to take a shower, okay?" The sky blue haired woman told her pink haired lover, taking up a towel that was on the couch and headed towards the bathroom. Natsu nodded his head, watching her leave.

Crystal opened the door the bathroom, watching inside to see a small shower, a sink that had a square mirror and a toilet. Just how she remembered, it was no big and extravagant house, it was small and cosy. Not like the one she had before.

She entered, closing the door behind her. Crystal placed the towel on the door handle and started to undress. She took off the shirt that Natsu had even her to wear which was like a dress so she didn't wear any pants or skirt underneath.

Once she fully took it off, she was greeted by new undergarments. It wasn't her style neither...

The bluenette raised an eyebrow as her fingers went to the bra straps, pulling on them. She grimaced as she looked down, a large, rigid scar across her lower abdomen. Her eyebrows furrowed, her confusion expression turning into a sad one.

Before a thought could enter her mind, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Yoooo!" The pink haired man smiled brightly, "I came to take a shower with ya! Like old times!"

Crystal's hand moved to her slightly flat stomach, rubbing it as she turned to meet Natsu, covering the scar.

"U-um... C-can I take this shower... Alone?"

"Why?" Natsu asked, completely oblivious to why she wanted to. The sky blue haired maiden flinched at the question, gripping the flesh on her stomach a bit tightly.

"Well..."

"Hmm?" Natsu's eyes wandered up and down her body but as soon has his dark obs reached her thighs, they darted up to her stomach. A sigh left his lips, now realizing her change in behavior.

"Is that why? Because of your stomach?"

"N-no... I-It's not that..."

"Is it the scar?"

She turned her head away, nodding at him slowly.

The pinkette moved towards her, moving her hands away from her body and putting them on top of her head with only his left hand. Crystal gasped, panic and fright washed over her face quickly.

"Calm down. I can hear your heartbeat from here..." Natsu looked down at the scar, "Why don't you want me to see it..?"

Crystal looked down, "Because... Memories... A-and I think if you look at it, you'll be reminded of when you first found out... When Taskimada..- When... H-he..."

"Stop, stop right there," His hand wandered down the curves of her body then reached her stomach, then the scar, "This scar right here... I know it hurts Chrissy, it took me months to attempt to get myself together with coming to the terms of our unborn child. I may have put on a smile but I was hurting inside. I know how you feel and it's okay, Crystal."

"But..."

"But nothing."

"And also... It makes me look...-"

"Ugly?" Natsu chuckled, "Okay, I'm pregnant with demon twins."

"Wait, what?" Crystal looked up at him, "But you're-"

"I just thought we were stating the impossible," He smiled at her, "The scar does not make you look any type of way. Knowing what it's from, it can hurt but I need you to be strong, mate. I'll be right here for you."

"Natsu... I really do love you," Tears wielded up in her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Say that again," His eyes flashed a golden yellow colour as a low growl escaped from within his chest. Natsu pressed her against the wall gently, waiting for her response.

"I love you..."

"Again."

"I love you."

"One more time, babe."

"I lov-" Crystal was cut short until a pair of lips met her own, her eyes softened as she closed them. Entangling her fingers inside his messy, pink hair and brought him closer to her body. Their lips moved together in sync, low and soft moans came from the both of them.

Natsu pulled away from her, brushing his lips against her silk-soft skin then down to her neck where he gave a long lick up her mating mark. She shuddered.

Deep red scales formed along his cheeks and arms that went down to his knuckles. His eyes turned golden yellow, glowing from the shadow of his bangs and his fangs grew sharper.

He placed butterfly kisses along her neck then made his way down to her collarbone where he nipped at the flesh, gliding his sharp fangs along the sensitive skin. She gasped, feeling his warm hands clamp down on her breasts. He gave a gentle squeeze, a soft moan in return.

Crystal shook her head constantly.

It reminded her too much.

This could drive her over the egde... She hated herself for being this weak, letting mere memories that were in the past control her train of thought.

"Yamate... Naatsuu..."

The pinkette ignored her, pushing his knee between her legs and lifting her off of the ground a bit.

"S-stop it... D-don't..." Tears came to her dark blue orbs, feeling one of his hands snake to her back to undo her bra.

"Stop it!" She yelled, but a little two loudly...

Natsu cringed at the high pitched scream, putting her back down and moving away from her slightly. He frowned.

Crystal covered her breasts from him, feeling an uncomfortable ache between her lower region but she ignored it, rubbing her thighs together.

"You're... Scared of me... Aren't you?"

"W-what...? I- No... I could never-"

"Look at me in the eye then."

The sky blue haired woman looked up at him, she flinched on sight. The way his golden yellow eyes were staring enticingly back at her, the deep, ruby red scales that decorated his cheeks...

She's seen this before... Why was she trembling now?

Perhaps, her opinion did change a bit on him...

She never feared Natsu, actually, it was the complete opposite. He was a dashing, handsome young man with a gorgeous smile and dark onyx eyes that seemed to light up whenever he was happy which was all the time. His personality was silly and very out-going, carefree...

Crystal felt as if she didn't deserve him at first. But now...

She was afraid.

Of _him_.

To go near him.

To look him in the eye...

"I knew it..." His words were laced with sadness, a sigh left his lips as the golden yellow liquid that adorned his pupils left, his dark ones returning. The scales slowly disappeared on their own, red mist trailing behind them.

"I'll leave since it's obvious you're scared of me... I'm sorry, Crystala."

He grabbed one of the towels and headed towards the door but something wrapped around his waist, preventing him from leaving.

"No... D-don't leave..."

"Crystala, you're shaking while you're holding onto me. It's evident that you don't want me here."

"No!" Crystal hugged him tighter, "You know how I don't like being by myself..."

The pinkette sighed once more, "You don't need me to keep you company since I'm the one you're actually afraid of... This is the reason..."

"Reason for what?"

"The reason for me not telling you what I truly was! I was afraid of this!" He harshly removed her hands from around his waist, "This is exactly why I wanted to keep it a secret! You said you wouldn't be scared! You said you would've accepted me!"

The bluenette backed away from him, trying not to show any signs of fear or sadness. Instead, she growled at him.

"But I do accept you!" Crystal protested, "I always have!"

"Says the one who was trembling at the sight of me! I'm a _good-for-nothing_ Monster!" Tears filled his eyes, "My own mate! My girlfriend! Is _afraid_ of _me_! Go on, say it! I should just go back to Tartarus where I belong! Say it!"

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Say it! I wanna hear it from you! I know you're thinking it so just say it! I'm better off dead with all the other demons in Tartarus! I should've never have been brought back to life! SAY IT, CRYSTALA!"

"Noo..." The bluenette whimpered, the tears from her eyes going down her cheeks at a rapid pace.

"SAY I'M A DEMON THAT'S BETTER OFF DEAD THAN ALIVE!"

"NO!" Crystal ran towards him, jumping onto him in a big, embracing hug.

"You're not better off dead! You're not!" Her tears dripped unto his shoulders, "I accept you for you! I do! No matter what you are! Your life isn't something to throw away! Everyday... I-I always thank Master Makarov in silence for bidding for me when I wake up because you were the one who taught me happiness!"

The pink haired male couldn't believe what his ear were hearing, her body was shaking against his.

"You saved me! You saved me from taking my own life, remember that?! You saved me!" Crystal sobbed loudly, "YOU SAVED ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE WITHOUT YOU!"

He lost it...

* * *

...

 **Crystala; 16 years old**  
 **Fairy Hills**

...

 _Dark blue eyes trailed around the large bathroom as the person who had them walked groggily towards the sink but not before locking the door. He was going to be here in a few minutes... She had to make this quick._

 _Quick..._

 _When she finally reached the sink, a sharp, silver razor sat there. Her eyes had tears pooled up in them, her lips and hands trembling with every shaky breath she took. Her breathing was shallow, panting loudly as tears streamed down her red cheeks._

 ** _'The endless pain of solitude...'_**

 _Her hands reached for the razor, her knees becoming weak they buckled, making her fall to the floor. Crystal's teeth gritted as she placed the razor by her wrists vertically._

 ** _'Wraps tight around my fortitude...'_**

 _She pressed down hard, hissing._

 _' **Each memory in my embrace, a sharp razor piercing me through... Psychotic but I'm not insane... I swear!'**_

 _Her hand moved down her wrist, the razor slitting through the soft and sensitive skin there, she yelled out as her tears ran down her cheeks faster. She couldn't control her breathing..._

 _The crimson red blood spilled from the slit, dripping down unto the floor._

 ** _'I can't escape! I can't escape! I can't escape! I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS UNGOING NIGHTMARE!'_**

 _Her shaky hands dropped the razor on the floor, watching the blood leak out from her wrist. There was knocking on the door before banging shortly followed._

 _"CRYSTALA! CRYSTALA! OPEN THE DOOR!"_

 _A frown came to her face, she was slipping in and out of reality. Her vision darkening then she could see the light. Her surroundings became blurry, her hearing going deaf._

 ** _'Surrounded bleeding all alone... In Heaven yet in hellish pain...'_**

 _Someone was trying to burst the doors down._

 ** _'Please don't forget me, please don't forget me... Please...'_**

 ** _'What I use to be... Is not the same now... Stay away... Please...'_**

 _The doors to the bathroom eventually bursted open, a pink haired male running through in a black waistcoat with golden trimmings, a white pants along with slippers. His nose picked up on such a strong smell..._

 _Copper..._

 _Blood..._

 _"Why won't you tell me..?" She hoarsely whispered, Natsu jumped at the sudden voice and slowly turned around, dreading what he'd find._

 _Once he saw the state she was in, his eyes widened. His voice lost in his throat. His mouth gapping at the bloody sight._

 _"Won't you tell me... Natsu...?" Her eyes slowly closed, "The monster that you see before you now..."_

 _"Is nothing..."_

 _"But a dream...?"_

 _"CRYSTALA!" Natsu ran over to her, going on his knees, picking up her pale body that was now turning cold. He sobbed and sobbed over her body till he had the courage to pick her up in his arms and got up, trying not to slip in the blood._

 _He ran out the doors and down the stairs, screaming and crying for someone to help her._

* * *

...

Natsu gripped her body, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. They went down his cheeks faster than they had built up in his eyes a few seconds ago, his fangs gritted.

"TAKE IT BACK! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOUR LIFE IS PRECIOUS AND I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH!"

"DO YOU _HEAR_ ME?! I LOVE YOU, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"Crystala..." His bangs hid his eyes, his bottom lip quivered as he hiccuped, "I..."

...

"I love you too..."

* * *

...

 **Fairy Tail Guild**  
 **4:00pm**

...

"What's this?"

" _Sinceeeee_ you were in a comatose and you practically have nothing left from the... Ahem... 'Incident'... We bought new suits for you and Natsu!" The white haired woman beamed, giving Crystal a fairly large, sky blue wrapped box and Lucy gave Natsu a box that had orange and red wrapping paper.

"Go try them on!"

"You guys didn't have to do this..." The bluenette looked down at the box, "Seriously. You've done enough."

"Enough with your nonsense, Crystal!" The scarlet haired woman scolded her, folding her arms underneath her chest, "Go and try it on. Both of you!"

"Yes ma'am..." Crystal and Natsu sulked, going into the bathrooms that were located upstairs on the second floor.

The brown haired little girl sat uneasy on the barstool that was high off the ground, she kept fiddling with her fingers and biting her hair. The blonde noticed her strange behavior and decided to take a seat next to her.

"Yura? Everything alright?" Lucy asked, her voice filled with concern and worry for her.

"The ground... The plants and animals..." She looked down, "I can hear their cries and screams... Someone's messing with the surface, messing with Nature..."

"What are you talking about, Yura?"

"Magic... Dark magic..." The little girl whispered, "It'll only be a matter of time before the wave reaches us..."

"Um... Hey, Levy-chan!" Lucy called over her petite, blue haired best friend. She was sitting with Jet and Droy, chatting. Levy excused herself and walked over to the two.

"Yeah, Lu-chan?"

"Yura's acting strange..." Lucy gestured Levy to take a seat on the opposite of Yura, "Talking about some type of magic. Dark magic, at that."

"Dark Magic?" She raised an eyebrow, "Yura, how do you know about Dark Magic?"

"Mommy and Daddy told me about it..." Yura gripped the braid her hair's in, tugging on it gently, "The woman with the red eyes... She told me to be careful and warn everyone..."

"Her name is-"

"We're backkkkkk!~" A loud but cheerful voice came from the second floor of the guild, everyone looked up to see the sky blue haired woman wearing the outfit that they had bought for her.

It was a black, leather jacket that had sapphire blue flames raging in the back on it. A Fairy Tail emblem embedded into the right shoulder, a light blue colour. It had a silver zipper and the sleeves went all the way down to her wrists, zippers were at the wrists as well.

She wore a light gray top with spaghetti straps, covering her stomach.

She had a black jeans that went all the way down to her ankles but it was covered by knee-high, black combats boots with small spikes at the bottom along with silver chains meeting at the back of the boot. The jeans had sapphire blue flames at the side of it, chains coming from the pockets and meeting the back pockets.

A brown, leather belt with a golden buckle and also had on black gloves, the front was transparent with fishnet, the top of her fingers were exposed.

Natsu came after her, wearing a orange and red waistcoat with the collar flared out, his scarf wrapped around his shoulder to meet his hips. His shoulders were exposed, his red Fairy Tail mark on full display.

Black pants with red ribbons around the end of each pant leg, his traditional black sandals.

"Okay, I will admit. This looks badass as fuck," Crystal looked down at her outfit, "Now all I need is guns, my swords and I'll be ready to go!"

"Thanks guys," Natsu grinned at them.

"O-oh! Yeah, thanks!"

The white haired woman looked to Erza, nodding her head.

Erza looked at Crystal, opening her hand as golden glow appeared and a outline of a sword came to view.

A long sword formed in her hand that had a blue tinge to it, sapphires embedded into it. The cross guard, instead of being made of something like metal or steel, it was made of different size blue sapphires. The handle had flames imprinted at the bottom of it.

The sword itself was inside case with straps.

"You'll be needing this," Erza gave it the Crystal, the bluenette looked at her before she reached over hesitantly for it. The bluenette took it from her hands, examining it carefully.

"Okay. I'm glad to have my Dragonslayer sword and all but can someone please tell me..." She put it on, the straps connecting from her lefr shoulder all the way down to her hips. The sword was inside it.

"HOW DID ERZA DO THAT? LIKE WHAT? HOW DID SHE EVEN GET MY SWORD?! IT JUST APPEARED IN HER HANDS! WHAT. THE. FU-"

"It's called **'Requip Magic'**. I can equip all my weapons and armors that I have. Remember all those rooms I had to rent out for them? I can put them all inside my Requip closet." Erza explained.

"Am I the only one who's now knowing about this?"

Everyone remained silent, some of them whistled innocently.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Gomen, Crystal..." The blonde rubbed behind her head.

"So are you gonna tell me that Lucy is a **Celestial Dragonslayer** or some shit? Like those fanfictions I read? She's literally **'All Slayer Everything'** in those fanfics."

Natsu sighed, "Again with the fanfictions... Honestly, who writes these things?"

"Well, some of them actually are pretty good. Like **'Life After Near Death', 'Pact',** and **'Feel my Desire'**..."

Her face heated up, "Oooh... That was... Something..."

" **'Feel my Desire'**? What's it about?" Lucy questiond, "Sounds interesting."

"It's a smut... Between a certain blondey and pinky but I shall not mention their names..."

"What's a **'smut'**?" Natsu moved closer to her, "And who you callin' **'pinky'**?"

"Too... Close..."

"Awww, Crystal!" Mirajane giggled, "How many months has it been since you two have been together? You're still so bashful when he's close to you!"

"Shut up, Mira..."

"Nah, I don't mind it," Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, "She's cute when she's all shy!"

The bluenette pouted, "I hate you."

"Ehhh?" Natsu smirked, "Aww, I love you too, mate!"

"Anyways..." She rolled her eyes, "I want powers too! I swear, if everyone else has powers... IF YOU TELL ME THAT GRAY HAS ICE MAGIC AND JUVIA HAS WATER MAGIC, I'LL FLIP MY SHIT."

"Well..."

"I. HATE. ALL. OF. YOU."

Crystal removed Natsu's arm from around her, puffing her cheeks and folding her arms but soon her serious and pouty expression turned into a smile. Small giggles escaped her mouth.

"I'm just fucking with all of ya."

"She can't even be mad at us to save her own life," Natsu laughed, "Ain't that right, Chrissy?"

"Go away."

But the laughing subsided in both of them, their eyes sharpened as they both stood up straight in alarm. Their ears twitched constantly, looking around the guild at everyone. Crystal was ready to grab her sword, Natsu's fists lit a orange flame.

It sounded like if someone was on the roof of the guild... But how can that be?

 ** _"I told you to call it off..."_**

Everyone's attention turned to the woman who stood in front of the guild's doors. She had short, sky blue hair along with red eyes. She wore a white dress and was also barefooted, she had a frown on her face.

 _ **"I warned you, Dragneel..."** _ The woman shook her head.

"Yuri?! What's going on?!" Crystal exclaimed, "I demand an answer!"

"Wait, wait, Crystal. You know this woman?" Erza's normal clothing which was a blouse and a skirt changed into a armored chest plate with a long sword in her hands.

 ** _"Sister..."_** Yuri sighed, **_"I'm sorry for what's about happen..."_**

"THAT'S THE WOMAN WHO WARNED ME!" The brown haired girl yelled as she pointed to Yuri, "SHE WARNED ME!"

"Who are you?!" Erza growled, putting up her sword, "Speak quickly!"

 ** _"You should worry... For what's about to happen..."_**

 ** _"Starting now,"_ ** She vanished into thin air, leaving everyone stunned.

The floor of the guild began to rumble, the tables and chairs started to shake as the glasses and windows shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Everyone stood up in alarm.

"An earthquake?!"

"No..." Crystal sniffed the air, "Someone's causing this... EVERYONE! GET DOWN!"

The roof came crashing down on top of them, they all dropped to the floor, covering their heads. The wood and concrete fell on top of them, some members screaming and crying out in pain.

Before they knew it, the whole guild was in shambles...

The sky blue haired woman rose up from all the rubble, coughing out a bit of blood.

"Everyone?! Can anyone hear me?! Is everyone okay?!"

The scarlet haired woman rose up, shaking off the dirt that was on top of her head, "I-I'm fine!"

Behind her, there was a huge orange glow coming from within all the stone, glass and wood. The pink haired male emerged from the ground, his whole body lit in flames.

His flames blew back some of the damage off of some of the members, they were able to get up. Some of them bleeding.

"TASKIMADAAAA! COME OUT, COWARD! FUCKING FACE ME! YOU SENT YOUR PATHETIC MINIONS TO COME FIGHT ME! SHOWS THAT YOU'RE NOT ALL THAT!"

A giggle was heard, making Natsu growl loudly.

"There's no Taskimada here, I'm afraid. Master has no time for bubbling idiots like yourselves. The only people here he's remotely interested in is his Daughter; Crystala Dragnela and you; Natsu Dragneel,"

A woman with flowing, hazel brown hair that reached her feet. Her eyes were an piercing deep, ruby red. She floated down to all the rubble where some of the guild members were, she wore a short dress that was lime green. A symbol with a skull and bones with a flame imprinted on her chest.

She had black markings all over her body.

"My name's Eilenoise. 1 out of the 10 magic users." She giggled, "I use Illusion and Explosive magic. It's very nice to meet the woman herself..."

"Crystala~..." Crystal tisked at hearing her name being called by her.

"What is she talking about, Crystal?!" Erza stood up on her two feet, holding her left arm.

"Ooh~ Your precious guildmate didn't tell you?~ Little Miss Crystala Dragnela here is Taskimada's daughter!" Eilenoise laughed, "But enough of that. I was ordered to make this place into a battlefield."

She placed her hands on her chest, making a diamond-oval like shape, "GET READY, MY LITTLE FAIRIES! THE WAR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Her eyes flashed a blinding white light, making all the members hide their faces from the light. Eilenoise smirked as she looked up, seeing another representation of one of her eyes up in the sky, looking down at them.

The blinding light spread all over Magnolia and to other cities. Covering all the houses and shops, they began to fall and break apart. Most of them did, some of the houses survived but was in terrible shape.

It looked like a barren wasteland.

"AND DONE! I hope you all enjoy the War you raged upon yourselves, who knows? I may be fighting one of you."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu roared, his flames growing larger by the second.

Eilenoise floated back up into the air.

"Oh, one more thing," The woman smirked widely, "My guild and I will be waiting... There's still structures here... But, you'll have to find Taskimada on your own..."

Eilenoise looked down at Crystal, "I can tell you from the start... Your Father will be waiting for you patiently..."

"I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOU, MAYA AND MINAMI!"

She laughed maniacally, disappearing without a second trace.

* * *

...

"Alright..." A young girl with light blonde hair nodded to herself, putting her hands up to the sky, "Tornadoes of the sky, the Wind will meet my demands. I command you to separate all of them from each other, keep Dragneel and Master's Daughter together for a while. Let's see how long they'll last..."

* * *

...

"Ooooh! Yayyy!" A white haired woman squealed, "I get to use my magic! I should tell everyone else..."

* * *

...

"EVERYONE! THE WAR'S STARTING, BE PREPARED!" The woman placed her hand by her head, receiving answers from them all.

"Lavet. Go after the drunken one."

 _"Understood, Minami."_

"Haruka. Go after Scarlet.

 _"Heading there now."_

"Mishima. You go after Strauss. Don't be afraid to get rough with her. She uses take-over Magic."

 _"Heh, will do, Minami."_

"Everyone else, you know where the others are. The young Sky Dragonslayer is with the Iron Dragonslayer. The Water and Ice couple are together as well. Split all of them up according to Master's orders and eliminate them immediately, have some fun while you're at it."

 _"Understood, Minami!"_

"Good luck everyone... And Master Taskimada..."

* * *

...

 _"Eilenoise did as you said. Your daughter and Dragneel are looking for you as of now."_

"Thank you, Minami," The sky blue haired man smirked triumphantly, "Contact Midorima, will you? He has the book."

"Of course, Master."

Her voice left his head. Taskimada just chuckled to himself, waiting patiently for they to arrive. It was all going according to plan.

They would fall right into his trap.

* * *

...

Large waves of water rode across the deserted land, the raven haired man along with the blue haired woman rode on top of the wave. Juvia faced her beloved, fear all over her face.

"Does Gray-sama think it's started yet? The only thing we've seen are rocks, destroyed houses and broken up earth."

"I think it did." Gray gripped the small tube of sapphire blue liquid in his hands, "We need to get this to Crystal as soon as we see her."

"This was a bad idea..." Juvia frowned, "This War... Juvia fears that it might be like the last one... With Tartarus..."

"It won't."

...

"Because we'll win this War. Just like all the others."

...

 **...**

* * *

 **H** **ope you all enjoyed! Next time on Assassination Guild!**

 **Control and Manipulation overcomes Erza, from all the anger and betrayal built towards Crystal, they both clash with each other! Will Erza break free? Or will they both end up killing each other underneath the Manipulation of a certain Magic user?**

 **Next time! 'Demonic Flame: Friends Clash!'😃**

 **But honestly, hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for all your support and such! ^-^ See you all in the next chapter! And alsooooo...**

 **'Life After Near Death'- A yaoi between Natsu and Gray written by Wild Rhov (it was very well written and not actually rushed like others, I actually like it even if I don't ship them.)💕👀**

 **'Pact'- A Natsu and Erza fanfic written by OrangeSpark5555 (I really like this story, Natza is one of my fav crack ships.)👏👏👏👏👏😍**

 **'Feel my Desire'- A smut/fluff that continues for quite a while between Natsu and Lucy written by Neko-Chan01. (I mostly like fluffy stuff but smuts are okay, I guess. But this story was excellent, the quality of the writing too. But only smut I've ever read.)🌚👏**

 **I just wanted to give credit to the story names I've used. Go check all of them out! ^-^ I'll be doing fanart of these scenes soon but it'll take time, also I have to change the cover page so that'll take a while too. But anyways, that's all and bye bye!💖**


	42. Demonic Flame: Friends Clash!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

...

 _Good. Evil. Darkness... Light. All these aspects of the World play such an important life, Yura. Your mother didn't learn... I don't want you to end up like me, as well._

 _What about Erza-nii-san, Mommy?_

 _Erza and I... Our past... We go way back..._

* * *

...

 **Demonic Flame: Friends Clash!**

* * *

...

The scarlet haired requip assassin woke up groggily, her head had a splitting headache as she sat upwards. She noticed that she was on cobblestone and in a building, the roof of the building falling apart as well. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was a flashing white light... And wind...

Then she woke up here.

Erza held her head and looked up, the sky a dark gray colour. Where was everyone? She got separated from them... And...

Crystal...

Erza frowned on the mere thought of her name.

 ** _'You feel betrayed, don't you Scarlet?'_**

Titania gasped, looking around to see where the female voice was coming from. Erza growled, standing up on her own and staggered a bit, bandage wrapped katanas forming in both of her hands.

"Show yourself! Come out!"

 ** _'I mean no harm, Scarlet...'_** The voice whispered, **_'Crystala Dragnela is Master's Daughter... How does that make you feel? To know that one of your own has relations to your enemy?'_**

Erza's grip on her swords tightened, "Crystal is my friend! Just like Gray who had his father; Silver, in Tartarus, this is no different! Crystal is still Crystal!"

 ** _'Is that so...? Even when she knew? Fullbuster's a different story, he didn't even think his father was alive. Yet, Master's Daughter knew but she didn't tell you... Secrets... Secrets can kill...'_**

"No..." Erza looked down at her katanas, shaking her head, "No! Stop with your pointless mind games and show yourself, coward!"

 ** _'Coward..?'_ ** The female voice chuckled, **_'The only coward here is Master's Daughter. She didn't have the guts to tell you and because of her actions, it will cost you all your lives. Demonic Flame will prevail, Fairy Tail will be in the dust.'_**

"You're wrong!" Erza yelled, "Stop with this nonsense, I demand that you face me! Your guild will pay for all it has done to us! To the citizens of all different countries! For what they did to Crystal and her unborn child!"

 ** _'Oh please, Scarlet. Don't act as if you care for that woman. You use to hate her, didn't you...?'_**

The scarlet haired woman froze for a moment, her head began to feel fuzzy again... Her vision slipping in and out of darkness and light. Erza shook her head.

"That's in the past..."

 ** _'Is it really? Don't you feel betrayed? Hurt? From the secret she kept? Don't you remember how incredibly annoying she was? How ignorant and stubborn?'_**

"We were little children... I didn't know any better..." Erza bent her head down, "I didn't know the meaning of cherishing your friends... Crystal... She was going through a rough time and yet I had to make it worst..."

 ** _'Don't you remember how she almost got Dragneel, The Strauss Sisters and Fullbuster almost killed during a mission she went on? Remember how she was never there for you?'_**

Her scarlet bangs covered her face.

 ** _'Poor Scarlet... She left you at the worst time... Only thinking of herself, so selfish, isn't she?'_**

The swords in her hands disappeared, her hands went to hold her head as if it were in pain. Low groans came from within the assassin's throat.

Memories of what happened the years Crystal was gone. Jellal came back and took her to the Tower of Heaven as a sacrifice but she was saved by Natsu in the end. The memories of her childhood came flooding back into her mind of how she was a slave...

 _Humiliated_ and beaten... Shamed and _forgotten_...

When Lucy joined and Phantom Guild came to take her away, they needed everyone they had yet she wasn't there to help. Granted that they did get her back in the end but just barely...

The incidents with Wendy and the Cake Shelter Guild... When Lisanna came back from Edolas...

They needed her there with them...

 ** _'Don't fight it... Give into it, Scarlet. She left you to go train for so many years, even when Fernandez came back, she was never there for you... Even when she came back, she never once considered spending quality time with you.'_**

 ** _'Don't you think she should pay for the loneliness she left with you? Almost getting her friends killed? And top of that, she always wanted to show off in front of everyone. Especially Dragneel and Heartfilia...'_**

"I... Uhnnnn... Lucy was... Crystal... She..."

 ** _'All she brought back was sadness. Nothing more. Wasting everyone's time with these so-called mental illnesses she had just so she can get attention... Make her pay for all she's done! Make her pay for all the heartache and tragedy! A member of Fairy Tail doesn't bring down their friends, now do they?'_**

 ** _'They bring them up...'_**

Erza raised her head up, another iris was around her dark brown one. It was bloodshot red along with her eyeball itself. She had dark circles underneath them both.

 ** _'Kill her... Make her pay for what's she's done.'_**

A sinister smile came to her lips, "Yes..."

...

"Ahh, my head..." The sky blue haired woman sat up slowly, her head had a throbbing headache that made cold sweat trickle down her forehead. She looked down at herself, still in the clothes she had. Some bruises and scratches here and there but nothing too serious.

A flashing, white light. Then some strong winds. Then she ended up here...

Crystal sat on cracked stone, pieces of the floor breaking apart. Her dark blue eyes scanned her surroundings, finding a pink haired man lying on the floor, not too far away from her. There were two directions, both of them dark.

Crystal rose off the hard, stone surface and walked slowly towards the unconscious rose-coloured haired man and kneeled before him. He too, had tiny bruises and scratches but nothing too serious as hers.

"Natsu... Hey, wake up..." The bluenette shook his body gently but got no response. She shook it with more force and to her relief, she heard a low groan or what seemed to be a growl from him.

"Natsu?" The salmon haired man rolled over to meet her, opening his eyes and revealed his dark jewels hidden beneath. He sat upright, holding his head.

"You have a headace too? I do too."

"Crystala..." Natsu growled, facing her with a slow turn, " _You_... You... Why didn't you tell me..?"

Crystal looked away, bending her head slightly, "I was going to, honestly but I... Just didn't know how to tell you or the others! That's what happened back at the house, he told me!"

"And here you were, telling me about my secret of being a demon... _'Secrecy isn't good Natsu'_." Natsu mimicked a line she had told him long before all this happened. Crystal narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is different! I honestly didn't know any of this! Do you think I will approve of any of this? No, I won't but after the War-"

"You have alot of questions to answer. From everyone, including me."

"And I will answer them. Now, we should find the others or find a way out of this place..." Crystal got up, lending him a hand. Natsu took it within his grasp as he felt her pull him up off the ground.

"Where are we anyways?" The pinkette questioned her. In response, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno either. All I remember is a flashing light then some really strong winds... Then we ended up here..." Crystal placed her finger on her chin.

"It is possible we're in the their guild. If so, then Taskimada and his goons are here as well."

"But how did we end up here? Where's _our_ guild? And Yura?!" Natsu gripped fistfuls of his hair, groaning loudly in anger, "Gahhh! This sucks!"

"And we're separated from everyone, that's also bad. We should stick together and find them, especially Yura. If my theory is correct then everyone should be here as well just in separate parts of the guild. Tartarus' Guild was big so then maybe this one is too-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go and kick some Demonic Flame ass!" Natsu pumped his fist up, a small flame lighting. Crystal gave him a small smile.

"Together."

The ground below them started to rumble, the floor started to break apart along with it shifting from side to side. Natsu covered his mouth, a pale green colour forming on his face. The walls of the place they were in began to fall apart as well.

"I don't feel so good..."

"What's happening?!" The two started to levitate high in the air, going farther away from each other as if something were pulling them away. The two hung unto the broken apart floor, trying to get back on the ground.

"Crystal! Grab my hand!" The pinkette extended his arm towards hers, Crystal did the same.

"I'm trying!"

So close yet so far away... Their fingers met for a split moment before the gravitational force pulled them both into opposite directions, deep within the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" They both yelled, going out of each other's sight.

* * *

...

...

Whatever force pulled Crystal away from Natsu, the force made her go into the darkness and she ended up somewhere else. Like in a different part of the guild but how did that happen? This guild sure is strange, reeked dark magic.

She fell flat on her face, white, hot needles shot through her head. However she got here, she fell hard. The bluenette got off the floor and stood up crooked, her vision blurry.

Crystal looked up towards the holes in the roof. The sky was a dark gray, the loud sounds of thunder boomed, making the cobblestone ground shudder with every impact.

The sky blue haired woman looked around at her surroundings, a familiar smell filling her nostrils.

Strawberry cake and rain. Only one person had that scent...

 **Erza.**

Crystal let a small smile come to her lips as she spotted her scarlet hair in the distance. Without a second thought, she ran towards her, calling her name but got no response.

"Thank goodness!" Crystal grinned, looking at the scarlet haired woman who had her back turned to her. Her hair was in one, she wore a white bandages around bust.

Her pants were to her ankles, they were red and had yellow flames imprinted at the bottom of it. A black outline going around the flames on her pants.

"I found you, Erza! I dunno where we are but I have a theory that we're in Taskimada's guild. I know you probably don't want to see my face right now but all of your questions will be answered after the War!"

Bandage-wrapped katanas formed within Erza's hands.

"I got separated from Natsu but I'll tell you afterwards. We need to work together," Crystal smiled, "So, what'd ya say, Erza?"

The grip on Erza's swords tightened, turning around slowly and slashed at Crystal with both katanas. The bluenette reacted quickly, putting her arms in front her face and took the impact.

The blades cut through the long sleeves of her jacket, blood dripping down the swords. Crystal jumped backwards away from Erza, looking at her arms in shock.

"What's with you,nErza?!" Crystal growled, looking at the deep cut wounds that leaked out crimson blood. The sky blue haired assassin took a good look at her friend, noticing the dark circles underneath her red eyes.

Wait. _Red_ eyes?

Titania came charging at Crystal with both of her swords in hand, looking to swing at her again but she jumped backwards again away from her.

"What's wrong with you, Erza?! Why are your eyes red?!"

The scarlet haired woman didn't listen, instead, her body glowed a golden yellow colour as her clothes and weapons changed.

Almost every part of the armor she requiped was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings.

Erza also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

In her hands, pair of simple swords with blue embellishments along the blade that feature feather-shaped handguards.

 **Heaven's Wheel...**

The sky blue haired woman hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Shit." She cursed underneath her breath, watching Erza fly up in the air, charging back down at her.

Crystal took out her Blue Fire Dragonslayer Sword and blocked the attack of Erza's blades, the ground below them shook as the wind circled around them for a second. The bluenette gritted her sharp fangs, her eyebrows knitted.

"Snap out of it, Erza!" Crystal tried to reason with her. Erza, however, had a large smile on her face, pressing down harder.

A light blue circle appeared behind her, the smirk on Erza's face turned wider.

" **Dance, My Swords!** "

Multiple different swords came behind her, Crystal cursed as she glared at her scarlet haired 'friend'. The swords charged at a fast rate at her, sending her flying back from the impact, head first into the hard cobblestone. The swords came back to her as it disappeared.

Erza came down to the floor, her face turned back into an expressionless one as her feet moved towards the gray mist that surrounded Crystal but she stopped abruptly.

Suddenly, a blue glow illuminated the gray mist as it disappeared. The sky blue haired woman erupted from the mist, her dark blue eyes had an angry and resentful gleam to them. Her sword had a bright blue glow to it, looked as if it were vibrating.

Her body had mere scratches but her face had the most. A large slit across her left cheek, blood dripping down her face and lips.

"I've fought you one too many times to know most of your spells in your armors. Heh, and people call me the strongest," Crystal wiped the blood off her chin, "I really don't want to fight you, Erza... But you _really_ are pissing me off."

The scarlet haired woman rose one of her hands up, different type swords surrounding her in a circular motion.

"Erza... Snap out of whatever you're under! I will not hesitate to fight you! Don't make me do this!"

Her hand dropped, sending all the swords that were circling around her directly to Crystal. The bluenette sighed, holding up her sword as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... You made me do this..." The sky blue haired woman jumped in the air, raising her sword above her head.

" **Blue Fire Dragon's: Roar!** " She slashed her sword downwards, a large spiral of sapphire blue flames came out from the sword and deflected all the blades Erza had directed at her.

The scarlet woman reacted fast, requiping into a much more suitable armor for fighting fire.

 **Flame Empress Armor.** This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves.

The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands.

The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way.

Erza jumped out of the way, holding her orange and red sword in her hands. The two had a stare off for a moment before dashing at each other, their swords clashing as a sonic boom of air came from their swords colliding with each other.

* * *

...

The pink haired man rose off of the ground, looking around at his surroundings. He was somewhere else again...

He internally groaned, he was on top of a ledge. A huge, gapping hole in front of him, from what he saw, the sky was a dark gray that strongly resembled the clouds of when a storm was goiny to occur. There were lightening flashes, small twisters in the distance. Thunder boomed with every flash of lightening.

"The hell?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, looking down at his feet. He walked a bit closer to the edge to see what was going on, there were several more floors. The earth was cracked and dried up as if a drought had passed through.

The winds were beyond powerful, hitting him in the face like a truck. Natsu turned around and saw an unconscious, short white haired woman in an orange top along with purple shorts. The pinkette gasped, running over to her.

While he was running, he caught smell of a strangely familiar scent. He stopped in his tracks, looking around to see where it could be coming from.

Coconuts with a hint of blackberries.

 _'No...'_ Natsu shook his head, going towards his unconscious friend. He knelt down and held her in his hands, shaking her slightly.

"Lis? Lis! Wake up!"

The white haired woman groaned, slowly opening her blue eyes to meet his gun-metal gray ones. Lisanna sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Natsu...? W-where are we?"

"I dunno, actually. I just found ya here but Chrissy said that we could be in the Demonic Flame guild."

"Chrissy?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow, "You found Crystal-san?"

"Well..." Natsu rolled his eyes, "I _wasss_ with her but then some shit happened. No time to explain! We need to find the others! Defeat some people, kill Taskimada, go home with everyone, get married and have babies!"

He cheered as he stood up, pulling her up with him. A light blush coated her cheeks, making him cock his head slightly.

Then it dawned on him, "Oh! No-no! Not with you, I meant! I meant with Crystal- gahhh! Not you, Lis! I'm not insulting you or anything but I just- ahhh- I should shut up now..."

"Yeah, that's for the best..." Lisanna giggled.

"Aight', let's go! We need to hurry!" Natsu grabbed her by her wrist, running the way he found her with speed, despite all her protesting to slow down.

 _'Noo... Crystal's gonna be heartbroken! That can't be... That scent... I can't... She's here?! No... That-that's someone else... Please let it be someone else...'_

Natsu frowned, _'I wonder what Crystal's doing right now... I hope she's okay...'_

* * *

...

The sky blue haired woman stood up straight, holding her sword in her right hand as she heavily panted. Bruises all over her body along with slash marks and slits. Her head had a streak of deep red blood down her forehead, her pink lips red, stained with her own blood and Erza's blood.

Erza, however, was in worst condition. She had burnt wounds on her pale skin, blood running down the side of her chin. Large slits on her cheek and one across her nose, near her eyes. Deep wounds embedded on her thighs.

She was her **Robe of Yūen** , a traditional Japanese styled kimono that had her thighs and chest exposed. The kimono's sleeveless and also a type of purple along with pink. Flowers imprinted at the sides of it and wooden sandals to match.

In her hands was a bisentō, a large Japanese polearm similar to a halberd. The blade has a cove at the start of the blunt side of the blade, a small hole above the cove, and an even smaller hole above the small hole.

The two heavily panted, glaring at each other.

"I..." Crystal breathed, "I don't want to... Fight you anymore... E-Erza..."

The scarlet haired woman just kept her scowl, her eyes narrowed at the bluenette. Crystal had no energy left to fight Erza, neither of them did. They've been at it for such a long time, tired and deprived of strength. Breathless...

She had to negotiate. She had to rely on getting her out of the Mind Manipulation...

Or they both die like this.

Erza held up her sword, looking ready to strike her once again until Crystal dropped her sword, making the scarlet haired woman raise an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior but she still kept her sword up. The bluenette lifted her hands up in defeat, walking slowly but cautiously towards Erza.

"Erza... I... I don't want to fight you anymore. I never wanted to... Look, I surrender..." She walked a bit closer, Erza gripped the handle tighter. That made Crystal stop.

"Don't you see? Whoever's doing this wants us to be out fast. Take out some of the strongest ones first and kill the others, they're using you, Erza. You have to fight the control!"

Erza lowered the blade a bit, Crystal smiled softly as she took a few more steps toward her.

"Fight whatever entity is controlling you! The Erza I know won't just let someone take control over her like that! You're Erza Scarlet; **Titania**! Queen of the Fairies! A proud member of the Fairytail Assassination Guild! Not someone's puppet!" She walked closer.

Titania lowered her sword a bit more, looking off to the side as her eyebrows furrowed.

 ** _'What are you waiting for, Scarlet!? She's right there! Hurry up and kill her!'_**

Water pooled up in Crystal's eyes, putting her hands down, "I want my Erza back... The one I grew up with. The one who I considered my closest friend..."

"My big sister..." Erza gasped, lowering her sword completely as she faced Crystal, tears forming at the corners of her red eyes.

"I..." The scarlet haired woman spoke before her sword disappeared out of her hands, they went to her head as she let out an ear-piering scream that made Crystal cringe slightly.

"I WON'T DO IT! CRYSTAL IS MY FRIEND! NOT MY EMEMY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tears streamed rapidly down her cheeks, "Leave me alone! I won't do it! Crystal is..."

"My little sister..."

 ** _'Play that way then, I'll come and kill you both myself! How dare you break my control!? I'll have your head, Scarlet! Both you and Master's Daughter!'_**

With that, her eyes returned back to its normal colour. Her brown eyes going back to its original size as the dark circles underneath her eyes disappeared. Erza lost balance, tipping over her two feet and falling into the arms of Crystal, on top of her bust.

"Erza..." Crystal raised her up, looking at her eyes and letting a small smile of relief come to her lips.

"C-Crystal..." Erza looked up at her, frowning, "You need to get out of here."

"We both need to. I'll carry you if I have to," She placed Erza to stand up on her own.

"No... I mean, you need to get out of here, now. Without me..."

"W-what? You... Can't be serious..."

"There's no other choice. I'll fight her on my own," Erza faced away from her, her outfit changing once more into her normal fighting robes, two twin katanas appearing in her hands.

" _Her_? You're in no condition to fight! Let's just get out of here!" Crystal pleaded.

"I'll fight till my last breath... Which will probably happen now, I still have faith I will win. But if I don't, tell everyone how much I love them," Erza smiled, "After the War, when you have kids, name one after me."

"You're going to be there with me as well! For my wedding! When I have kids! We're gonna grow old together and die together! Scaring the shit out of people as ghosts..." More tears came to her dark blue eyes, "Just like we talked about when we were children... There must be another way!"

"If there was, would you think I'd be suggesting this?" Erza's bangs covered her eyes, "This is the only way, you need to leave me..."

"No!" Crystal protested, "I won't leave you!"

"Crystala!" Erza bellowed, turning around quickly, "There's only a matter of time when Haruka Yuuki will arrive! I don't want you getting hurt any more!"

"But... If you don't make it, I'll never see you again..." A tear slid down her cheek, Crystal covered her face. Erza gave her a smile.

"You know, when we were younger. I'd tell you _'good riddance'_ if you said that to me..." Erza sighed, "You were a pain in the ass... After we were transferred into the guild, you always hung around. Always bugging me even when I told you to leave me alone."

"You were annoying. You were so incredibly annoying... _Painfully_ outgoing and so damn stubborn. You would never listen to anyone, not even Master... Even when I knew what you went through, I still ignored you whenever you wanted to play."

"All these years when we were younger..." Erza narrowed her eyes, "I loathed you. I hated you. Despised you... For such a long time..."

"I don't give a fuck! Hate me now! Hate me in the future! Hate me in the past! I'm not leaving you, Erza!" Crystal hiccuped, "You were my first friend and I love you! You were...!"

"How many times must I tell you?! Crying never solves anything, Crystala! How long are you going to be a spoiled, crying child and grow up for once?!"

Tears streamed down her red cheeks, dripping unto the broken up cobblestone below.

"What's more important to you?! Our memories?! Your guilty conscious?! No! It's the ability to save our friends! To have a family and live a prosperous life! You can lose everyone else or you can just lose me!" Tears came to Erza's eyes.

"Now hurry up and leave! Natsu isn't coming this time! Taskimada's all up to you!"

The bluenette wiped away her tears.

 ** _"SCARLETTTTT!"_** A loud voice came from all the way at the end of the hallway, Erza gasped loudly.

"I love you... Erza Scarlet, I love you so much..."

"Yeah, I know! NOW GO FAR AWAY FROM HERE!"

Crystal shook her head constantly before running off, taking up her sword and putting behind her back. She gave Erza one last glance before running off again, tears blinding her vision.

 _'Watching her run off like that...'_ The scarlet haired woman frowned, _'It makes me feel... Hurt... My chest had a sort of tightness to it...'_

Out of nowhere, a woman in red, Chinese kimono styled wear came dashing towards Erza. Her long, pink flowed in the wind as a bun at promptly on top her head, her bright green eyes filled with disgust and anger. Her thighs were out and as well as her chest.

She held a two bladed sword in her hands. A golden belt wrapped around her waist, paper in a little pouch she had connecting to her belt. She had red, flat shoes on.

Haruka Yuuki. One of the 10.

 ** _"SCARLETTTTT!"_** Titania held up her swords but wasn't able to deflect the harsh attack of Haruka's twin-bladded sword. She was sent flying back into the cobblestone, seeing that Crystal was out of plain sight.

 _'I meant what I said... I hated that little brat she was long ago but my chest is on fire...'_

* * *

...

 _"Erza! Come play with me!"_

* * *

 **...**

 _'I can't...'_

* * *

 **...**

 **Erza; 10 years old**

...

 _"You shouldn't shut everyone out, Erza!" The small, sky blue haired girl pouted her pink lips._

 _"It's always good to have someone by your side! Never be ashamed of your friends! It's not a crime to protect the people you care about!"_

* * *

...

 **Erza; 11 years old**  
 **"Bath time"**

...

 _The scarlet haired girl sat in the bathtub of Fairy Hills, her face getting constantly splashed by all the water that Crystal threw at her face. The bluenette giggled, holding a soapy, yellow, rubber duck in her hands._

 _"Come on! Play with me, Erza! Isn't this fun!?"_

 _Erza growled in annoyance, standing up and going out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and moved towards the door until a voice stopped her._

 _"Wait! Where are you going?!"_

 _"I have no time for your childish games, Crystala! Levy and I have a job to do, I have no interest in playing with you."_

 _Crystal frowned as tears came to her eyes, "Please... Don't go... You're the only person that stayed this long with me..."_

 _Erza grimaced, how could she say no to a pleading voice like that? She placed the towel back on the hanger and got back into the tub to meet a smiling girl._

 _"I'm not staying long."_

 _"That's okay! As long as you at least spend a little time with me!"_

* * *

...

 _'My chest... Even if those feelings are still lingering from time to time... I...'_

* * *

...

 **Erza; 15 years old.**

...

 _"I'm going on a mission, it'll take me a while," The sky blue haired teenager said, walking towards her scarlet friend who sat alone by the river._

 _"I'll be back in two weeks time."_

 _Erza sat up, dusting herself off, "Take Natsu or Gray with you. I don't want you getting hurt."_

 _"I'm not a baby, Erza. I can handle myself!" Crystal puffed her cheeks, "I don't need any man to protect me!"_

 _"You were almost killed the last mission. Stop being so stubborn and just take one of them with you. Or at least take Mirajane."_

 _"I said I'm good!"_

 _Erza sighed._

* * *

...

 **Erza; 10 years old**  
 **"Broken toy"**

...

 _"You see! I told you so! You never listen to me and now your toy's broken and you're crying like a baby!" Erza scolded the 9 year old Crystal. The bluenette wailed at her broken up doll she had just gotten for her birthday from Lisanna._

 _"G-g-g-gomenasi, Erz-Erza! I was just bringing it here so I can p-play with you!"_

 _"Play with me?!" Erza tisked, "Honestly. Go play with someone else for a change! Like Natsu or Gray! Or Lisanna! Geez, for the last time, leave me alo-"_

 _"They don't wanna play with me..." Crystal sniffled, cutting her short on her sentence, "You're the only person who's my friend... I like when we play together even when you're mad at me..."_

 _"A 'friend'? What's a 'friend'?" Erza seemed genuinely curious as to what this 'friend' thing was all about. Crystal wiped her tears away, putting a finger on her chin._

 _"I... Um..." She smiled, "I don't remember!"_

 _The scarlet haired girl sighed, "You're hopeless..."_

* * *

...

 **Erza; 24 years old**

...

 _Erza and Crystal sat down by a river stream that was near their guild. The sky blue haired woman rubbed her slightly big stomach with a smile, the gentle breeze blowing passed her face._

 _"You're happy now, right?" Erza questioned, "This is what you wanted. A family, marriage and friends..."_

 _Erza didn't expect Crystal to answer but when she did, it made her gasp softly._

 _"Yeah..." Crystal faced Erza, her dark blue eyes staring into her brown ones, "It's so nice to finally be at peace and to settle down with a family..."_

 _Her smile turned bigger as her eyes softened, "To be with all of you. It's nice, really... I'm definitely not depressed anymore..."_

* * *

...

Tears dripped out of her dark brown jewels, rolling off the side her face and into her ears where it dripped on the floor.

 _'Those days I spent with you... Were one of the happiest days of my life, I'll cherish them, even from beyond the grave...'_ Erza sat up, taking her swords in her hands as she got back up and stared at Haruka who held up her blades at her.

 _'I... Hated you for such stupid reasons and I'll never forgive myself for neglecting you like that...'_ Tears trickled down her cheeks, _'I'll miss you...'_

...

 _'I'll miss you so much, Crystala Dragnela... I wish, I could make it up to you, dammit... You suck... I'm gonna miss you badly, your flaws and all...'_

...

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	43. Demonic Flame: The Tie that Binds Us

**Chapter 43**

 **Demonic Flame: The Tie That Binds Us**

* * *

 **...**

Blood, sweat and tears trickled slowly off the bluenette's battered body, the tears pooled in her eyes blinded her vision. The memories and flashbacks from earlier on made her legs wobble and shake with every run she took. Erza was her closest friend, she considered her family. She always looked up to the scarlet haired woman with pride in her dark blue eyes. Crystal constantly wiped the salty tears that streamed down her bloodied cheeks harshly, fighting the urge to curl up in a little ball and cry her eyes out.

There would time for grief.

Not now. Not in the middle of a War.

But she couldn't help but think to hersel

For all these years, Erza had _loathed_ her...

It made her stomach churn, pondering on what she did wrong...

Crystal shook her head, running towards a flight of cobblestone stairs that led upwards. The smell of roses, cinnamon and warm spices filled her nose. Another smell caught her attention but ignored it and ran up the stairs.

Once she arrived, she saw two of her comrades in freezing cold frost, frozen in place. The bluenette went around them, seeing they were indeed, Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu looked as if he were reaching out to something and Lisanna attempting to go after him. Crystal took out her sword and a small flame erupted at the tip till the whole length of it was covered in sapphire blue flames.

She moved the sword closer to the two, watching the frost slowly melt off their bodies and pool down at their feet below. When the frost was completely melted off, immediately, their arms went to hug their bodies as cold air came from their mouths. Natsu had a shock and terrified expression, looking as if he were to have a mental breakdown any second. Lisanna on the other hand, was worried about her pink-haired friend.

"Natsu, Lisanna..." Crystal spoke, putting her sword back into its holder behind we back "What happened to you two?"

Lisanna's teeth chattered violently with the intense coldness her body felt, goosebumps all along the white-haired woman's pale skin. Her purple-bluish lips parted to speak but she was interrupted by Natsu first.

"W-We were attacked- by _someone_..." The pinkette said but it came out more like a hiss of disgust, rubbing up and down his strong, tanned arms.

"Attacked by someone? Was it one of the ten?" Crstal raised an eyebrow at Natsu's strange behavior. Lisanna shook her head.

"W-W-We don't know f-for sure... But Natsu seems to know her very well judging by his expression when s-she attacked u-us."

"Her... So it's a woman..."

Before she could mutter another word from her blood-stained lips, warm-ish arms wrapped around her slightly trembling body. The grip on her was sorta tight, tight enough for the warmth radiating off his body to bring tears in her eyes once more, she closed her eyes as she tried to prevent them from falling, a constellation of tears upon her thick, black eyelashes. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to collapse in those strong arms and _wail_ her eyes out.

A part of her wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry, the other half of her however, wanted to rush back to Erza and help her, wanting to hold the scarlet haired woman in her arms and declare how much she meant to her. This was not something the Blue Fire Dragonslayer could just bounce back and be all ready to go fight, facing her long lost Father.

This was _heart-renching_. She never felt this type of sadness is a long time, not since her childhood friend who died in the hands of Blaze, the man who stole her innocence at such a young age, robbing her of her virginity and a strong state of mentality. She felt tainted, _disgusting_...

The warmth that surrounded her left, snapping her out of the darkness that consumed her mind. She started to tremble, feeling vulnerable and helpless as she did before but a pair of hands resting on her shoulders made her jump, forcing her to look her pink-haired lover. Crystal flinched on sight, seeing those eyes staring intentively back at her with terror and shock, those lips she always longed for were a slight colour shade of blue mixed with purple.

"Crystala, listen" Natsu's voice held a tone of seriousness, a rare tone you'd hear from the bubbly Fire Dragonslayer, "What I'm about to tell you make shock you but I _**need**_ you to be strong for me. Can you be strong for me?"

Crystal stared at him for a second before meekly nodding to his request.

"Good..." Natsu nodded also, letting a small smile come to his lips but the terror and shock still lingered on his features, giving Crystal uneasiness in her stomach.

"But before I do..." His pained expression quickly flipped to a concerned one, he eyed her body up and down, looking at all the bruises and slits on her porcelain skin.

"What the hell happened to you? It's obvious you got into a fight but with who?" Natsu gasped softly as the tears that were wielded up in her eyes spilled out from both corners of her eyes, burning the open slits on her cheeks.

"I..." Panic filled her face as she moved away from him harshly, holding the sides of her head as she let out a bloodcurdling scream, "ERZAAAAAAA!"

Her tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks, she couldn't hold it back anymore as she fell to her knees, wailing loudly up to the to open ceiling above. Natsu and Lisanna were both taken back at her sudden breakdown, seeing his lover cry like that stung his already weak heart. The pinkette sauntered towards her, kneeling down before the crying girl.

He didn't know how to approach her. For the first time, in such a long time... Natsu felt helpless with comforting Crystal. She didn't want affection, she wouldn't listen to reason either. She just sat on her knees, crying loudly.

The bluenette's hands went from gripping fistfuls of her sky blue hair that was stained with crimson blood to her face, hiding it away from Natsu as her loud sobs subsided into softer cries. She removed her hands, placing them on the floor as she sniffled up mucus that threatened to run down from her nostrils, her teeth gnashed.

"Erza... Erzaaaa..."

"What about Erza, Crystala? Is she hurt? When did you find her? If she injured, we need to help her!" Natsu instinctively went to wrap his arms around her trembling body but hesitated for a second when she looked up at him with bloodshot red eyes.

"Erza... S-she'd kick my ass if she saw me crying like this..." Crystal sniffled, "Especially since I'm crying over her... Jesus, she was right when she said I needed to grow up..."

"What?" Natsu was beyond confused now, he was before and now her saying these things made him even more lost.

"Erza and I..." More tears rolled down her cheeks, "We... Oh God, we..."

"It's okay..." Natsu soothed.

"We..."

Lisanna chimed in, "What is it, Crystal-san? Whatever it is, you can tell us."

* * *

"Y-you and Erza fought?!" Natsu asked in disbelief as he sat up, Lisanna right next to Crystal, comforting her.

"Two monsters fought! How are we not dead yet!? It was supposed to be the end of the world! THE END OF THE WORLD I TELL YOU!"

The sobs Crystal tried to keep within her throat slipped, she covered her mouth as Lisanna glared at Natsu.

"Natsu! Don't take this as a joke! That was probably a traumatizing event for Crystal-san!" The white haired woman scolded, rubbing Crystal's back in soothing comfort.

"Who said I was taking this as a joke? I'm dead serious! I'm surprised the world hasn't ended yet!" Natsu looked at Crystal, "Besides, Crystal's been through worst traumatizing stuff than this."

Lisanna gasped, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. How could he take such a matter so lightly? Just imagine being in her shoes, all alone, wandering aimlessly in a place Crystal don't even know until she found a person who she trusted but only to find out Erza wanted to kill you. Obviously, she didn't want to fight back, Erza was her friend since childhood! Forcing to fight someone who is practically like your sister to the death then after all that, she reveals things to Crystal that she never thought were possible then was forced to leave her behind after all that.

 _'Not everyone you laugh and smile with is your friend'_ The phrase Crystal never liked to believe, but she did, people warned her but she never listened, so she learned the hard way.

Boy, did she regret it. Greatly.

"How can you say that?! Crystal is suffering and all you can think about is the fight they had?! Honestly, what kind of boyfriend are you?!

"Excuse me?! I don't recall you being there with her all the time to comfort her when the demons inside her mind controlled her emotions, I was fucking there for her when Blaze kidnapped her! Where the hell were you?! I've seen her like this so many times in worst places, this isn't the most traumatizing thing she's faced!"

"Dammit Natsu! I was there! We both know how she was back then! Crystal needs you now and all you could think about is the fight they had!"

Crysal cringed at the yelling going back and forth.

"Oh screw off that with that!"

They both aruged back and forth for a long while that they both hadn't realized the soft warnings coming from Crystal. The smell that lingered around them when she got here had returned, and it was getting closer with each passing seond. She kept saying things like "someone's coming" or "you both should stop" but they never listened to her.

Then she had enough.

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP IT?!" Crystal yelled a little too loudly, the two stopped clawing at each other's throats and looked down in shame before looked at Crystal.

"You're both acting like children."

"She started it." Natsu said for a matter-of-factly with a childish pout.

"I don't care who started it, apologize."

The white haired woman frowned slightly before looking back at Natsu and mumbled an apology, he did the same with her. Crystal got off of her knees and wiped the salty tear steaks imprinted on her cheeks.

"You wanted to tell me something, Natsu?"

The scent was coming closer. Natsu flinched as he took a quick wiff of the air surrounding them, coming to terms that who had them incaged in frost was actually true. He didn't want to believe it.

If he felt this way, Crustal would definitely feel much worst.

"Listen, I-I..."

He got choked up, the temperature around them dropped massively.

"You what?" Crystal tilted her head to the side a bit, her eyebrows furrowing. The expression on Natsu's face seemed pained and distressed. She wanted to ease that tension but something within her forced her not to.

"What's wrong, Dragneel? Frost got your tongue?" A third voice joined in.

Crystal's eyes went large, her mourh galling as she dared not turn around to see who that voice belonged to. Her body started to tremble as panic-induced fear took over her body but she fought strongly against the urge, spots were flashing in front of her eyes as dizziness swayed her body around.

"You..." Natsu glared, his blood boiling as he saw how Crystal had frozen up.

"Awww, how rude... You even forgot my name? Why do you look so angry?"

Oh no, angry was an understatement. Seething, was more like it.

"I... I know that voice..." Crystal shivered, "I know that smell..." The bluenette slowly turned around, once she was completely turned around to see the person with that voice and familiar scent, she shuddered and gasped at the sight.

A woman with long, straight black hair that was held up in a high ponytail, it reached her lower back. Dark hazel brown eyes staring back at her with an evil glint. Crystal's eyes travelled down her body, she was flat-chested. She was in a one piece suit that had her legs exposed that was a gun-metal gray and had a red ruby in the center. A black, transparent veil coming going down the back that had sparkles embedded into them, the one-piece itself was a sweetheart neckline with black transparent sleeves that went all the way down to her wrists and slightly over her collarbone.

Her shoes were boots that reached her knees, they were a gray colour and were high heels. The woman had an evil sneer that greatly complimented her outfit.

She smelled like coconuts and a hint of blackberries...

Crystal's voice got lost in her throat, "Kiyoko..."

Kiyoko gave her a nasty smile, "Nice to see you, Crystala."

* * *

The pink haired man moved towards his lover, standing behind her as he encased her into his arms protectively, glaring daggers at Kiyoko. He growled loudly like an animal defending what was theirs, sure, Crystal could more than handle herself but he couldn't fight the urge to protect her from anyone. Even if it was her friend, he would never forgive anybody who purposely hurt Crystal.

Never...

His eyes flashed a golden yellow as his fangs sharpened, the grip around her body grew more rough. Crystal stood there in complete shock, she never understood this.

All that came to her mind was why... So that's what she was gonna say. That was all in her mind, question marks filled her brain.

"Why..?" Her voice cracked as she moved away from Natsu's grip and towards Kiyoko, her legs wobbling with each step she took toward her.

"Why!?" She asked with more assertiveness, her shock quickly turning into anger as her hands palmed into fists.

"Why..?" Kiyoko gave a maniacal laugh, "I'll tell you why... It's because of you... All of this is because of you..."

"Because of me!?" Crystal growled, "What the hell were you thinking!? It's one thing to become an assassin but a dark one!? And to this guild, no less?!"

"Don't act as if you even give a damn about anyone but yourself. Master always talked about you, he always loathed and hated you yet while saying that, he had hurt in his eyes. The only reason I'm here is to eliminate you..." Kiyoko gave her a small smile, "You shouldn't even be on their side... Do you know how much Master loves you?"

"Loves me?" Something within Crystal snapped, her pupils becoming smaller as they looked dark and hollow, the sparkle in them disappeared. Whenever this happened, she was pissed. Fuming with rage.

"You're too fucking funny, Kiyoko..."

"I'm not laughing...See, this is the problem with you. You're too damned stubborn! God, you have no idea how much I hate you!" Kiyoko's teeth gritted, "You took everything away from me! If it weren't for you...! You...! That day, the day you were in that burning house... I lost everything!"

"I took everything from you?!" Crystal gave Kiyoko a sadistic smile, "You have no idea what lost is..."

"I have no idea what lost is?! By you being in that house alone, Yukiko rushed inside there to save your pathetic ass! Consumed by all the smoke and ash, calling put your name and putting that shit into her lungs!" Tears wielded up in her eyes, "Yukiko got Lung Cancer! Lung Cancer! My only fucking family died! Yukiko died!"

"She..." Crystal covered her mouth, "She died..?"

"It's all your fault! YOU STOLE MY HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME! YOU BASTARD!"

Crystal's heart sank, her eyes drooped and her shoulders slumped at the horrible news that Kiyoko has bestowed upon her. The bluenette attempted to walk over to her but was blasted away by a funnel of frost, the walls of the building they were in had complete frosted over, the temperature dropping low that it made Crystal and Lisanna shiver.

Natsu stood in front of Crystal, his eyes narrowed at Kiyoko as he looked ready to fight.

"I will not hesitate to fight you Kiyoko... You're an enemy of Crystal and my guild but since I give people second chances, I'll give you one last chance to stand down and tell us where Taskimada is."

"Not Kiyoko... I am Neo-Kiyoko. The Queen of Frost, one of the ten in the Demonic Flame guild..." Kiyoko smirked, "I challenge Crystala Dragnela to a duel of the death."

"As if! Kiko dying isn't anyone's fault! That's how she is! Crystal never asked her to come and save her! Crystala is my responsiblity! Not yours!" Natsu defended.

"Miss Sleeping Beauty has been hiding behind you for so long now! Let her decide if she wants to duel me! It's only fair since this bitch was the one who killed the only family I have left!"

"What? ' **Only family** '?" Crystal frowned, "What do you mean by that? What about your parents?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, I do not wish to tell you either."

The white haired woman jumped in front of them both, her clothes were changed into her white tigress take-over form. She used her body as a shield to protect Natsu and Cryhaired "You guys go. I can handle this."

Kiyoko scoffed, "Psssh, don't make me laugh."

"Lisanna... We can't leave you behind like this!" The pink haired man protested against her decision.

"Come with us and just leave her! Kiyoko will not backdown from this and I need my energy for Taskimada! I don't want to fight anymore friends not do I want to lose any more either!"

This didn't seem fair to Crystal. First it was Erza and now Kiyoko? Knowing that Tukiko had risked her life for her made her feel all sort of emotions... She knew the blonde had problems with her lungs already but ah didn't think it was that bad! When Kiyoko told her that, it was like a dagger stabbed her in her already blackened heart that had scars over it. The bluenette knew Kiyoko needed some closure, it was understandable...

She had to make a decision. Her dark blue eyes slowly went towards Lisanna then back at Kiyoko. She looked up at her lover, seeing the burning rage on his features.

"Lisanna... I always considered you as good friend... I always wondered how you and Natsu would look as a couple even if I would always get super jealous afterwards. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit..." Crystal took out her sword and gave Natsu a nod, the both ran for it in the direction Kiyoko came from. The black haired woman obviously ran after them but was stopped by a pale blue, transparent barrier. She banged her fists on it, angry tears running down her cheeks.

The sky blue haired maiden placed a hand where her fist is, pressing her forehead against the barrier.

"I'm truly sorry for everything, I hope one day you can forgive the pain I caused you, friend... The tie that binds us will never break, I can guarantee you that."

Crystal smiled at her friend before running towards Natsu, dashing into the direction Kiyoko came from. Loud explosions and shouts came from beneath their feet that made the ground shake, pieces of the building falling off. The explosions came from outside the building as well.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, "I know how hard it must be for you."

"It was... She was driven by anger and rage even when that explosion was Taskimada'a fault, one day she'll realize that."

...

"One day."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry this chapter was a bit short and no, my stolen tablet was not returned to fuck whoever took it. I'm using my phone and yes, it's an IPhone but a really old version of it, like back when YouTube use to look like a radio. Yep, IPhone 3. It's just a replacement for a new one I'm supposed to be getting. (I had this phone since last year August)**

 **So yep! :) Can't put any emojis sooooo yeahhh. I was so hyped to see that I can actually update my stores on this old piece of shit. I have exams coming up on Wednesday so yeahhh... I will not be updating both stories for a while till it's done.**

 **I really hope you enjoy and leave a review saying if you did and what you liked about it! That's all for now, see you soon! Byeeeee! (I'm getting eaten alive by mosquitoes, help)**


	44. Demonic Flame: The Striking Star

**Chapter 44**

 **Demonic Flame: The Striking Star**

* * *

 **...**

 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ Screamed the blonde woman, falling from a high ledge she was standing on.

Someone had pushed her, it was a male's voice and he had a thick British accent too. The celestial assassin fell head first into what seems to be a deep body of water, it was swishing back and forth rapidly. Her golden keys had fallen off of her waist belt, Lucy repeatedly got slammed back into rocks, causing blood to leak from her mouth and float up to the surface, those keys were special to her, she was not going to lose it!

The blonde kicked her legs back from the rock and launched herself to where the keys laid flat on the ground below. Her dark chocolate brown eyes scanned all around her until they landed on a brown pouch that had golden keys sticking out from it. She had to act fast, the air in her lungs was sure to run out quickly.

 **Swim.**

An action.

A verb.

Something so easy for Lucy Heartfilia, considering she had Aquarius wash her away multiple times and had to swim her way back. It was so simple! Just grab the keys!

She started to see dark spots around her, her vision darkening as the current of the water constantly pushed her back and forth.

Was she going to drown? She couldn't let herself get defeated like this, so pathetically! The others are fighting with all they've got, she couldn't _bare_ to think it but some of her comrades may die, some won't live to see the sunrise the next morning! Fighting powerful enemies and here she was, getting defeated by water...

Drowning... Nobody even caused this... The water just so happened to be here!

It was beyond pathetic, she was not having it! She would defeat the person who pushed her down!

Her hand extended out to grab the pouch that had her keys, she grabbed it just barely and forced herself to swim up to the top. When she was at the top, she took a large breath of air deep into her lungs. The powerful current of the water pushed her unto dry land made of moss cobblestone, her blonde and wet hair spread out on the cobblestone. Lucy sat up slowly, coughing out the water almost got caught up in her lungs, her hair clinging to her body as she looked around at her new surroundings.

What happened? The blonde assassin stood up and caught her balance, looking at the rapid water current, the water was very harsh, wooden planks floated at the top, going down the direction where the water ran. First she was at the guild, then some lady in the air showed up and claimed she was a member of Taskimada's guild, a white blinding light and all of a sudden, she was transported into this weird place then pushed off of a cliff when she was trying to look down.

It just didn't make sense. Her clothes were drenched, her hair was wet and she felt cold. Wherever she was, the temperature and this water was **not** forgiving.

Lucy sighed, "This sucks... Where am I, anyways...?"

* * *

A woman with straight, white hair that reached her neck narrowed her dark red eyes. She had the ability of telepathy to talk to he teammates and also seeing what other people are doing with her mind, also know as her opponents, enemies against her and her comrades. Minami, a national-known hacker yet remains anonymous. Minami enjoyed watching how the blonde Fairy Tail assassin tried to find a solution out of the current problem she was in, it amused her greatly.

Why not spice up the fun?

She placed her index finger and middle finger together, placing them at the side of her head. A sinister smile came to her cherry red lips.

"Eilenoise? Can you hear me?"

Almost immediately, she got a response, _'What is is, Minami?'_

"Our little blondey here is having a rough time trying to get out of MiZu's water training grounds. Go visit her, will you?"

' _Heartfilia? Not like she'll be a challenge, play with her eyes a bit. I bet she'd cry for her precious Natsu to come save her!_ '

The two laughed, "Alright, just go and don't hold back. Unleash hell on her."

' _Oh, I will. I will, indeed.'_

Minami smirked, "Perfect..."

' _Finally, I can have some fun'_

Minami removed her fingers from her head, sitting back in her comfortable chair with a big smirk on her face.

"Go have fun, indeed..."

* * *

' _Honestly, I'm freezing...'_ The blonde sighed, rubbing up and down her arms as she walked aimlessly through the place she was in. The water current constantly splashing on the dry parts and getting her feet soaked, her toes curled at the uncomfortable sensation.

Her eyes closed for a second, shielding her dark brown eyes. Her lip quivered, turning a blue-purplish colour from the unforgiving coldness. Once she opened them, it looks like she was in a different place, more likely, her apartment bedroom? What was she doing here? The temperature changed to a more warmer atmosphere just like her bedroom, or was she really there? Lucy wasn't stupid, she wouldn't have ended up in her apartment in the blink of an eye. Right?

Did Taskimada powerful members in his guild that were this good? Removing her hands from arms, the blonde decided to see if what she was in fact seeing was real. Her eyes wandered towards the door of her bathroom, her legs carried her over there and get hands went to the doorknob, opening it and entering an entire different setting.

Illusion?

A gasp escaped her lips, she recognized this place without a doubt. She was in her old room at the Mansion she use to live in, where her Father was and where her Mother had died of an unknown illness. Memories of her childhood came flooding back into her brain, taking over any other thought that dared to cross her mind. Lucy took a few steps forward as she looked at her bed, seeing a mermaid doll on it.

The mermaid had light blue hair that almost resembled sky blue. The mermaid had a golden band around her head, a purple bead at the center of her forehead. Se also had dark blue eyes with a sweet sowed-on smile. Her tail was sky blue with golden rings around it, she had a bikini top on that was white and blue, a 'M' like symbol just below her collarbone, golden bands around her arms.

Lucy picked up the doll, "A-Aquarius..." She stuttered softly, tears forming in her eyes.

The mermaid's eyes suddenly blinked, making Lucy jump.

' _ **Hello, Lucy.'**_

Lucy immediately dropped the doll on the floor as it was engulfed into the floor. The scenery seemed to have changed when she looked up again from the floor, it was at the guild, some years ago. Around when they came back from Tenrou Island from being there for seven years and met everyone that had aged. Two weeks after that, Natsu, his cat-companion; Happy and herself had just came back from a mission that left them exhausted and deprived of any energy, they just wanted to come back to the guild and relax, getting something to eat was completely out if the question, Natsu kept bragging about it the whole train-ride.

Instead of being greeted by the guild, they were greeted by something else.

Mostly all of the guild members were crowding something, hands up and cheering loudly, people like The Thuder Legion, Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel were out of the crowded group. Natsu groaned, he really didn't need another fight. As he pushed through the crowd, he found out why they were cheering.

A woman with wavy, sky blue hair and dark blue eyes was in the center, hugging a crying Mirajane that was sobbing loudly. The woman had a dark blue Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder, a big backpack on her back along with katanas hanging from her belt that occupied her hips. Natsu dropped the bags off his back once his eyes met hers.

Lucy watched from afar, seeing Natsu hoist her up into the air, spinning her around as a renewed energy found his exhausted body just moments ago. The large smile he wore when he saw that strange woman, it seems that Natsu had known her for a long time.

The blonde had watched her past self see Crystal and Natsu reunite, she remembered how sad she felt. She remembered the knife that got stabbed into her chest once she saw his lips press against hers, the depression and jealousy clashed with each other violently, her emotions all over the place. She remebered how everyone payed attention to Crystal, even Gray was happy to see her and joined in on the fun, hugging her while spinning around, smiling, and Juvia glaring daggers at her.

Without anyone noticing, her past self left the guild without a word.

A frown came her to pink lips, that was the day she was going to confess to Natsu about how she truly felt, after they had gotten something to eat and cooled off from the mission, it was going to be perfect... Until this happened...

 _ **'Aw, poor little Lucy.**_ '

The voice... Lucy looked back into the crowd, seeing Natsu's hands around Crystal's waist. The bluenette smirked devilishly, her eyes narrowing.

 _ **'He was mine first, did you really think that you could have him? You shouldn't get too ahead of yourself, blondey. Nobody likes someone who sells herself out just to get a few extra jewels off, darling. Do you really think Natsu would want a slut like you?'**_

The scene shattered away like glass, it was now a black void she was standing on. The couple stared right back at her with smirks.

' _ **She's right, Lucy. Nobody would like a weak and pathetic girl like you. Always prancing around like some whore that opens her legs for anybody to get what she wants.**_ ' A evil version of Natsu smirked along with the other Crystal, giving her a kiss on her cheek to prove his point.

 _ **'You should give up, you only need protection from your Celestial Spirits that fight for you. You don't fight with them, dumbass. They fight for you, it's not like you can defend yourself anyways. You damsel in distress, always needing to be saved by everyone. Erza, Natsu, even Gray!'**_ The other version of Crystal spat, _ **'If it weren't for Natsu, you'd probably be dead ages ago the day you jumped from that building. You should've died that day.'**_

Lucy gasped, "No! Crystal and Natsu would never say that-!"

'- _ **Out loud. You know we're thinking it. Y'know, apart from all that. In this world we live in where Natsu lost the only thing that cared for him, Igneel, he left him then came back but tragically died in Tartaros. Gray lost everything to Deliora, Erza was a slave to build the Tower of Heaven then was sold on a sex market where she was bought from Makarov. Juvia brought gloom wherever she went, never had a friend or any family.**_ '

The other version of Crystal stepped away from the other Natsu, putting her hands on her hips as she gave Lucy an evil smile.

' _ **And me, I lost my step-father, mother and brother to the hands of my real father, all my jewels, riches, and my house burnt to ashes, being kidnapped and sold on a sex market by people who have been eying me down for months. Being tortured, raped and tormented by a pedophile at the age of 13 and what about you? You had a mean father, oh boo hoo**_!'

Lucy stood her ground, glaring at her, trying not to let her words faze her.

 _ **'You even ran away from home, you angst-filled teenager, you had people there that cared about you, you lived in fucking luxury and get you decide to go leave all of it behind because your Father didn't accept your rice-ball, poor you! You didn't even have a plan, all you wanted to was join the guild. You even got Phantom Lord on our ass, a pointless War that we could've avoided-'**_

"-A War that brought Juvia and Gajeel into the guild..." Lucy frowned, "I know that War was my fault and I should've took it upon myself to end it but it worked out in the end!"

 _ **'Oh right!'**_ The other version of Crystal laughed, ' ** _Natsu had to come and save your pathetic ass and it nearly got him killed! If only you would've had your keys... By the way, where are they anyways, Lucy?_** '

The blonde gasp, patting the sides of her waist to find nothing was there. 'Crystal' pointed behind her, a sinister smile on her pink lips.

 _ **'It's over there~'**_

Lucy turned around to see a scarlet haired woman in an armored chest plate that had a red Fairy Tail sign on the ofth side of it, a golden Kruz sign going arose her chest and down the side. She held Lucy's pouch of keys in her hands, smiling evilly.

' _ **Are you looking for these, Lucy? The keys that always protected you? The keys that should belong to someone else, someone who can wield its power. Not some Cana-like wannabe that thinks she can actually win a fight without these, but see, Cana can fight with her cards.'**_ The evil version of Erza threw them over her head and to 'Crystal', the bluenette catching it with ease.

 _ **'Want them? Come and get 'em!'**_ The bluenette giggled, taking out the keys from the brown pouch and discarding it somewhere. The blonde was about to run up to her until she threw the golden keys up into the air, Lucy gasped as she turned around, evil versions of her friends holding the keys within their grasp. The 'Crystal' that was in front of her vanished into thin air, appearing behind her with the others.

 ** _'The only way you'll get your precious keys back is if you take them! Think of it as a fun, little game to test your strength, will you be willing to fight your friends for your spirits?'_** The evil version of Erza scoffed, ' _ **You have to fight each of us.**_ '

'Crystal' nodded with a smile, ' _ **Natsu has Virgo, Erza has Sagittarius, Levy has Scorpio, Wendy has Gemini, Mirajane has Aries, Gajeel has Taurus, Gray has Cancer, Juvia has Capricorn and I have Leo, the strongest of all the Zodiacs.'**_

 _ **'What will it be, blondey? If you fight me, you get all of your keys. But fight anyone else and you get the key they're holding so choose wisely, Lucy. Who will it be?'**_

The other version of Wendy chuckled along with Natsu, fiddling with the golden key in her hands, _ **'Or are you too weak to face one of us?'**_

'Natsu' smirked, ' _ **Yeah, are you, Lucy?~'**_

 _ **'Pathetic,'**_ The scarlet haired woman tisked, _**'At least have some pride and dignity as an assassin to at least take on one of us if you care so much about your keys, Lucy.'**_

 _ **'Yes, Lu-chan.'**_

 _ **'Hurry up, Bunny-girl. Time's wasting or else Crystal would have to pick for you.**_ '

The sky blue haired woman grinned, _ **'So please, please, take your time... I'd love to choose someone for you.'**_

It would be the most rational thing to do and fight Crystal, but she is a very skilled and powerful person at what she does. If she were to do it individually, she'd definitely get her ass handed to her, especially with Natsu, Erza and Mirajane. It'd be best to get all the keys by facing the strongest, giving that she will most likely lose, Lucy still had faith.

Lucy sighed but looked up in determination, get fists clenched and eyes glaring daggers at them, "I'll fight Crystal."

The bluenette looked wildly amused, _**'Oh really? Well, that settles it.'**_

The keys that were in everyone's hands all fell into the hands of Crystal which she the placed them into her pants pocket, the others vanished into thin air with smug smirks on their faces. The dark void that surrounded them faded into oblivion, the scenery returning to what it was before. They stood on the mossy cobblestone, the rapid water stream still has rough as it was before.

"What..?" The blonde looked confused.

 _ **'You dumb, blonde...'**_ She tisked, _**'I'll go easy on ya' at first considering you're a weakling, besides, it won't be fun if I just ended your life now so let's do some one-on-one combat.'**_

That would kind of be relatively easy considering Lucy has no magic, she agreed to this version of Crystal's terms.

 ** _'Very well then, by all means, try and beat me.'_**

Lucy nodded, running up to her with her fist up, ready to strike a punch into that smug face of hers. The bluenette just laughed, dodging the lunch and holding her fist within her hand.

 ** _'Now, pay attention. This, blondey-'_** Crystal's other palm balled into a fist and aimed at Lucy's stomach, making her stumble back a few feet and then eventually fall over from the pain, blood leaking from the corner of her chapped lips.

 ** _'-Is what a real punch feels like.'_**

Lucy refused to lose, she got back up and held her stomach, glaring at her with wavering eyes. The blonde swooped in for a swift high-kick to the side of her head but Crystal caught her leg with ease, smirking as she squeezed it by the ankle.

 ** _'And this-_** ' The bluenette jumped in the air for a second before landing a kick to Lucy's throat, sending her flying back into the mossy cobblestone beneath their feet.

 ** _'Is what a real kick feels like. Jesus, you can't even fight? Then what good are ya'?!_** ' She walked over to Lucy, looking down on her as her foot swinged back and aimed for the center of her back, the blonde went rolling as she cried put in pain but made an attempt to stand up and fight. Once she did, she kept on getting knocked down over, and over, and over again.

But she still kept getting up, Lucy may be not as skilled as her friends but she knew one thing, whenever she got knocked on her ass, she kept getting right back up.

The sky blue haired woman grew bored of this constant game, with one final and powerful punch to Lucy's chin, the blonde fell over. 'Crystal' smirked as she stepped her foot at the side of her head, digging the thick heel she had from her boot into the side of her head, leaving a red, bruised mark.

 ** _'Finally, you had the common sense to stay down. You're gonna die now, blondey. Any last words or one of those friendship speeches?'_** She snorted ** _, 'How does it feel to be slain by your own comrade?'_**

The bluenette laughed manically, looking down at the blonde beneath her feet.

"Yo... U... R... Ade, 'astard..." Lucy muttered, the words that came from her mouth were mumbled and only a few made it out. The sky blue haired woman's laughter subsided as Lucy struggled to speak.

 ** _'What was that?'_**

"I said... You're not my comrade, and you will **never** be, bastard..." Her hands palmed into clenching fists as she tried to raise her head from underneath 'Crystal's' heel. The bluenette was astonished, moving her foot away from her head.

"Even though you may sound and look like Crystal, you will never be her... No matter how much magic you use, no matter how much research you do on her..." The blonde stood up slowly.

"You will never be her! Crystal is a caring and loving human being that will never say ANY of those things to her fellow comrades and guildmates, that goes for all of the other people you tried to copy! Despite my envy and regretful thoughts towards her, I will never think of her in this way at all! Despite all of my feelings for Natsu, I have never said one mean thing to Crystal from the moment I met her!"

The sky blue haired woman raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in behavior and took a few steps back, **_'What... Are you getting at...?'_** She growled, **_'How dare you, you blonde slut! I'll make you pay!'_**

Her hand lit a blue flame as she charged her flaming fist directly towards Lucy's face.

"You can't, you're nothing more than a illusion!"

The bluenette halted her actions, her mouth slightly opened and her eyes wide. The dark blue eyes relaxed as her body started to fade away, she gave Lucy one last smile before completely fading away into nothing. The blonde haired woman sighed, panting slightly.

Pain is nothing more than something in the mind... The illusion of Crystal beating her to a pulp was all in her brain, no visible injuries nor blood was found anywhere on her body. Lucy took a deep breath and let it all out, relaxing herself a bit. It was all over, whenever the victim is aware that it's an illusion then they are no longer under the impression that it is real and so, the illusion disappears.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! _NO_! HOW DARE YOU?! THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO, YOU IMBECILE BLONDE!" The voice that yelled at caught her off guard, an explosion happened right beside her and sent her flying back into a wall.

A woman with long, flowing, hazel brown hair that reached her ankles and piercing red eyes that burned through Lucy's very soul. She wore a black and scarlet red dress that reached her knees on her 5'4 body, she floated down slowly with her hands as fists, a scowl on her face. She growled.

"You damned blonde!" Eilenoise fumed, "How dare you?!"

The bruenette floated unto the ground, walking towards the gray smoke and mist from the explosion she created. Eilenoise heard coughing and hacking coming from there, seeing Lucy's golden locks shine through the dark mist that surrounded along with her keys that were glowing and shaking violently. She smirked as Lucy made an attempt to reach for her keys.

"No, you _don't_..." Eilenoise reached out her hand and a small yellow spark formed in the middle of her palm, creating another explosion that blew Lucy's keys right off her belt and sending it flying into the water. The side of her waist was bloodied and bruised, it burned and ached with the cold temperature hitting te sore spot along with a few droplets of water.

"You piece of Fairy Scum..." The brown haired woman tisked, "Ruining my plan, I have other things to do y'know and yet you still choose to defy my illusions. You could've gone out the easy way but you choose to do this..."

Eilenoise gasped, seeing a smile on the blonde's face before she cackled with laughter.

"Do you really think that... I would ever give into you? Do you really think that you would be able to beat me... Us? Fairy Tail?" The blonde snickered, "You raged this War before, we didn't start anything... If your Master stayed away then this wouldn't be happening."

She slowly sat up, "I will not give up..."

Fight...

"I will not..." Lucy went on one knee to stand up.

Fight!

"I will **not** give up!" She got up on her own, glaring right at the brown haired woman as anger surged through her veins.

 **FIGHT!**

"I'll blow you to pieces!" Eilenoise's lips curled into a devious smile as her red eyes glowed brightly. Lucy nodded, giving her a cocky smirk.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

"Confident, are we?!" Eilenoise held out her hand, a red spark igniting in the center of her palm as a large explosion was aimed at Lucy, some of the water was launched up into the air from the impact, cobra tone went flying out of the ground. The brown haired woman grinned in victory, waiting for the smoke to clear up to see the blonde's lifeless and bloodied body on the floor.

But what she saw was not was she had anticipated.

Instead, she saw a golden shield surrounding and protecting Lucy, her golden zodiac keys surrounding it as it glowed brightly. Lucy herself, had her arms in front her face in the form of an X, safeguarding herself from the incoming blast from Eilenoise. Once she didn't feel anything, the blonde opened her eyes to see a shield in front of her with her keys surrounding it. The two looked confused.

"What is this...?" Lucy questioned herself, "This protected me from the blast...?"

' _Indeed, Princess.'_ A familiar voice answered, Lucy gasped.

"Loke?!" The blonde looked around her, looking for the source of his voice, "Where are you? Loke!"

' _Calm down, Princess. You weren't able to access your keys which is why w forced ourselves to protect our Master. We couldn't let you down nor can we keep this barrier up either. We shall give you the power of the Zodicas.'_

"What are you talking about?"

' _Fight... You can't give up now.'_

The keys outside of the barrier glowed till it looked like balls of light, a golden aura surrounded Lucy as her clothes and hair changed.

Her hair was braided in two for Cancer and were held by ram-like horns from Aries. In the center of her forehead had a purple jewel that resembled the one Aquarius wore with the golden band around her head even if she didn't have Aquarius' key. She wore dark shades that resembled Capricorn, shielding away her eyes.

Her outfit's neckline was a V shape that exposed her clevage that was held up by a choker where chains were connected and extended on each side of her breasts. Her outfit was half black and half gold with large golden beads going around her waist that had each of the Zodiac signs of then that she had. The half colours represented Gemini and the black and gold represented Leo. The outfit was a one piece, a black scorpio tail came out from the back of the outfit to represent Scorpio. Around her wrists were silver handcuffs that had small chains connected to them that represented Virgo.

She had a black whip that came with a gold ribbon around the base with a small bell that represented Taurus, a blue spiral of water surrounded the whip along with a bow that had a lot of details with the Sagittarius sign on it along with star arrows. The blonde wore black stockings and boots in the same colour.

The glow disappeared, revealing herself to Eilenoise.

Lucy's mouth opened automatically and her eyes closed, "Stars of the heavens, the elements of the Earth... All of you will rise to my command..."

The words were just flowing out on their own, "The Zodiacs I have in my possession will lend me their power..."

Eilenoise attempted to use her explosion magic on the shield that protected Lucy but got no luck, her magic didn't work and this blonde was just chanting gibberish? She didn't like where this was going at all!

"I open thee, Celestial Gate... The Roar of the Lion, the Horns of the Ram, the twins, the Chains of the Maid, the Rage of the Bull, the Arrow of the Archer, the Tail of a Scorpion, the Gentleness of the Crab..."

The blonde opened her eyes, revealing her golden eyes that mixed in with ocean blue, "SHINE!"

 **"CELESTIAL SPIRAL!"**

From the sky, hundreds of golden beams came falling down at an alarming rate, all of them going directly went to Eilenoise who screamed loudly, begging for mercy at the last second. The golden beams crashed through the ground, some of them landing into the water of where they were. The blonde's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her exhausted body went limp, crippling to the ground and laying right next to the brown haired woman, her keys beside her.

Eilenoise had a smile on her face as her eyes grew heavy, darkness blinded her vision. Her heartbeat slowed, taking her last moments to look at the passed out Lucy.

 _'You look like... Someone I knew before...'_

Her eyes closed _, 'That's right...'_

...

' _Mavis-san...'_

* * *

...

 **I tried my best, to get this out before I went to sleep. It's 1:00am and I'm tired as all hell, this might not be all that good. I didn't plan for this chapter, this was completely a brainstorm a few days ago since I didn't know what to write, but don't worry. It won't happen for other chapters, make an exception for this one. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**

 **Thanks for your support, means the world. Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.**

 **And the magic Eilenoise used is called Arc of Illusion magic, it's a type of lost magic like Arc of Time and such. And the ending there, you can try and theorize it. The next chapter will be with Gray and Juvia! I promise, I'll try to make it better.**

 **Arc of Illusion is a type of Lost Magic that Eilenoise studied when she was younger, one hundred years ago along with her friend, Mavis. She wanted to be as good as Mavis was, how realistic Mavis' magic was. She strived to be just like her, but more advance. Toying with people's minds and making past memories into illusions so they can relive it. Bad memories. This is called 'Nightmare', trapping the victim in a illusion of a bad memory and making the people that were involved in it turn against the victim and say hurtful things.**

 **This led to Eilenoise being an outcast amoung other people, but Mavis wanted to be her friend. And so they did, the two had their fun along with an illusion Mavis made up called Zera.**

 **But as time passed and the years flew by, Eilenoise wanted nothing more than to be the best of her abilities. She wants to make people pay for her outlasting her and making her feel alone. The day she found out Mavis died was the day she snapped, she studied and studied. Learning much about Illusion magic as much as she could then burning the books afterwards so that nobody would learn them.**

 **As she reached a certain age, the brown haired woman cast a aging spell on herself to prevent her body and systems from aging and staying healthy.**

 **Eilenoise wandered the lands alone for decades, until she found somewhere she belong at the guild; Demonic Flame, where she learned how to use explosion magic if her Illusion magic were to fail her.**

 **I may or may not write certain backstories for characters but we'll see. I love you all, thanks for reading.**


	45. Side Story: Eilenoise's Backstory

**Demonic Flame: Eilenoise's Backstory**

 **A side story**

* * *

 **This is the backstory of the character known as; Eilenoise, a member of the dark guild 'Demonic Flame' that was founded by the long-running antagonist; Taskimada Dragnela. How she became to be, her relations with Fairy Tail's First Master; Mavis Vermilion, and all that. This was requested by a good friend of mine that asked about her relations to Mavis so I decided it'd be fun for everyone and clear some confusion up from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy, Eilenoise's Backstory.**

 **Her Birthday: X673**

* * *

...

 **Year X686**

 **...**

Cold, starving, alone and afraid, the small brown haired girl wandered aimlessly throughout the dark woods, the cold wind moving through the tree branches, the half moon, her only light that guided her. The coldness was especially hard on her considering the short, moth-eaten dress was her only source of clothing, she was barefooted, constantly walking in puddles of dirty water or fresh mud. She had managed to slip out from underneath the watchful eyes of the people who enslaved her village for their own personal gain.

They came before she was even born.

The day when such peaceful and quiet village turned into something chaotic. Yells, screams and cries could've been heard day after day. All that they've known and feared, the chaos around them will ways be there.

The people who took over her village didn't name themselves either but they were made of of a large group of men wielding swords and axes, charging at the villagers that only had mere pitchforks and torches to defend themselves and their children. But, they failed miserably and we're forced to do as they were told.

The men were forced to grow and harvest crops in the hot sun without a shirt on. The men would always be beaten with whips and something called a **'Cat O' Nine Tails'** if they were to disobey, sack off or talk out of line. The wounds and cuts on their backs burned and ached terribly as the harsh and scorching sunlight hit their uncleaned wounds, some of them would have infections from the cuts that resulted into them turning different shades of yellow and purple. The men would have to resort to using certain types of leaves and brewing them in hot water they used over a fire instead of the regular medicine that the people who took over had.

The men were also forced to go mining for the mystical ore known as the **'Lacrima'.** The men thought that it was foolish and it was just simply a folktale, magic didn't exist.

Nor do fairies, mermaids, elves and dwarves. The males of the village still had to do it, and every time they'd come back empty-handed, punishment awaited at their doorstep since all the male slaves lived together in one area, separated from their wives and children.

The women of the village were forced to clean, cook and sew together rags to make clothes for everyone, twenty-four hours, seven days a week. They'd use the harvested crops from the men like corn, carrots, rice and sugarcane mostly. The women had to go slaughter animals if one of the superiors wanted meat, if they were to protest or disobey, they wouldn't get beaten with anything. Instead, they got sexually assaulted every time, almost everyday for no reason. If they were to fight back against the men, the women would get abused by getting their hair pulled roughly, getting their head sammed against a wall or ground, bites and lashes.

The women also got diseases from these assaults and would've been executed if anyone found out or died by the disease itself. Some of the women conceived children from the men whether they wanted it or not but they were able to bare their offspring in comfort. Aftef birth, the children would be taken away from their Mothers and into a separate group where they learned how to talk, read and write up until five years were they were put out to work jobs like cleaning or cooking. If they were to do something wrong, they'd be heavily scolded and lost me privileges for days until they learned their lesson, that is if they hadn't died yet.

She was one of the children that survived and placed to go clean with some of the other children, the other kids did have each other's back while they grew up around the age of ten years before they had go split into their gender-ideal group.

But the small girl didn't have anybody for her.

It was her red eyes that frightened them. Nobody else in the village had those, only different shades of brown and some blue. She was the only one with red eyes, they called her **'The Cursed Child** ' and repeatedly made fun of her, whenever the young children got into trouble, they'd always blame it on the small brunette, giving her their punishment instead.

The small girl had enough of the torture and slavery, she snuck out in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping. She had a very small like structure that made her slip through small and tight spaces in order for her to escape without any noises and left without anyone noticing. Usually, when one if the Superiors noticed anyone gone, they go out and search for them and bring them back no matter what age they were, they'd get a hefty punishment that would last them for weeks and scars that would last for years.

The brown haired girl managed to get through the night when she escaped, going underneath a shady tree and taking its leaves as a source of warmth and scavenged acorns and wild berries she rarely found. It was the next day since she escaped, she saw no signs of any Superiors looking for her which was good. Maybe they thought she wasn't important? She was glad that she wasn't!

Freedom! At last!

The small girl came upon a small lake that was hidden behind vines, a deer lapping at the water quietly as fireflies flew around the area, the light radiating off their bodies made the water shimmer beautifully. Her red eyes lit up with excitement, it was so magical!

Never before had she'd seen such beauty in Nature. The brown haired girl quietly went further into the area, trying not to scare off any of the fireflies or the deer.

The gentle animal stopped lapping at the crystal clear water with its tongue, looking up the brunette with a slightly titled head. She was about to go closer to it until she heard someone's voice in the distance. Alarmed and frightened, she hid behind one of the trees located in the oasis and kept quiet, the voice became louder with every passing moment. The person ran through the vines, the only sounds were heard was cries and loud sobs.

Who was crying?

The brunette peaked from behind the tree, seeing a girl with long, pale blonde hair that reached her ankles. Her hands covering her face, the peculiar girl was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. The girl also wore wing-like adornments around her ears and she appears to be barefooted.

The blonde removed her hands from her face, revealing her large green eyes that were filled with tears and they also had no pupils in them. The small girl gasped.

An abnormal eye-colour? Like her? Nobody in her village had that kind of eyes, maybe she was an outcast like her!

She took one step in front of her, accidentally stepping on a pile of dried up leaves, she let out a little squeak as she hid behind the tree once again. Her heart racing, tears in her eyes, hoping that the blonde girl did not hear her.

"W-who's there?"

The brunette gasped, covering her mouth.

"I heard you, you can come out... I won't hurt you..."

Was it safe? Could she trust her? What if it was one of the people from the village?

No, can't be. They wouldn't let people who different from then live...

Maybe she was friendly? She looked around the same age as her too.

The small girl swallowed the saliva that was built up in her mouth and slowly stepped from behind the tree, revealing herself to the blonde girl. She inched closer and closer to her until she was a few feet away.

"H-hello... I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just saw this water here and there was a... Those animals, that has spots on them... What's it called...?-"

"A deer?"

"I think so..." The brunette scratched behind her head, "Why were you crying?"

The blonde slight bend her head, "My friend... She's gone..."

"A friend? What's a _friend_? Is it a person? If so, I'm sorry..."

"A friend is someone you hold dear... My friend, her name was Zera and she's gone!" The blonde covered her eyes as more sobs escaped her lips, her tears falling on the ground. The brunette didn't know what to do in this situation, she was crying... What was she supposed to do?

She moved a bit closer to the crying girl, "Don't cry... Um... Please don't? Stop crying, please? Your friend will be back, I'm sure..."

That made the blonde cry even more and louder too. The small brunette panicked, reaching out to her hesitantly with a shaky hand. She placed her small hand on top of the blonde's head, stroking the top of it gently. Her sobs died down and she removed her hands from her face, looking at her.

"What's your name..?"

The brunette frowned, "Name? I don't think I have one."

"Well my name is Mavis Vermilion," Mavis smiled softly at her, wiping away the tears in her eyes, "I'll think of a name for you."

"Um, M-Mavis... I can be your friend if you want..."

"Really?" Mavis couldn't help but notice her dirty brown hair that was tied in two pigtails with... Vines? Where did this unnamed girl even come from?

"Are those vines in your hair?"

The small brown haired girl blushed out of embarrassment, putting her hands on her head, "M-my hair was making it hard for me to get food since it always got stuck in branches and bushes... S-so I tied it up with vines I found from a tree... Does it bother y-you?"

"No, no, actually... Zera's hair was in pigtails tied up with red bows," Tears formed in her eyes again, "I miss her..."

"Do I look like Zera?"

Mavis took another look at her from head to toe, looking at her battered and ripped clothing to the bruises and dirt on her porcelain-like skin. She stopped at her eyes, they were intriguing. Red eyes...

Just like someone she knew.

"Kind of. Zera doesn't have red eyes..."

Tears pooled up in the brunette's eyes, "My eyes are weird, aren't they?"

"No, no!" Mavis waved her hands, shaking her head, "They're unique, different from everyone else. Just like me, I have green eyes but I don't have pupils like you do."

"So we're both _'unique_ '?"

"Yep!" Mavis beamed, "I'll take you back to my rest of friends!"

She gasped, "There's more of these ' _friends_ '?!"

"Come on, let's go!"

* * *

...

They were inside a large building that had two floors that had stairs at both sides leading upstairs. There was a banner with a symbol that looked like some kind of fairy shooting an arrow from the brunette's perspective. There were wooden benches and chairs too, there was young man with blonde hair and green eyes sitting on one of benches, he donned a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. He raised an thick eyebrow at the two girls.

"So... You escaped from your village, fell off a cliff and into the water where you washed up on the island and survived on wild berries? You're a tough kid, surprised you made it this far."

"I can't believe you sent through all that!" Mavis exclaimed, "You're safe here, right Yuri?"

"Yeah," Yuri gave a smile, *What's your name, little girl?"

The brunette was about to talk but was interrupted by Mavis, "She doesn't have one."

"Damn, back at the village, they didn't even name you? We need to come up with a name for ya'. How's that?"

"That'd be nice..."

"What do you think her name should be, Mavis?"

Mavis pondered on that question for a while before answering, "Zoe? Zenna? Um... Marylin? Crystal? I dunno, actually."

Mavis faced a man that was sitting next to Yuri with his arms folded. His hair was a dark blonde likd Yuri's and slicked back. He wore a light gray, long sleeved shirt along with a cape that was a lighter colour that was held up by black shoulder padding with a golden outline going around it on both shoulders. The shirt he wore also had golden outlines, he sported a black pants along with boots with a black eyepatch over his left eye.

"What do you think we should name her, Precht?" She asked.

Precht shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have the slightest clue. Eile? Maybe? I have no idea."

The brunette seemed to have brightened up at that name, "I-I like Eile..."

Mavis nodded her head with a large smile, "Then that settles it! Your name is Eile!"

"U-um, Mavis, where are we anyways?"

Mavis spread her arms out, "We're in Fairy Tail! A place where you belong! We're trying to find out if fairies actually exist and see if they have Tails it not! My Mother read me a fairytale about them once when I was younger, ever since, I believed in them!"

"So that's why you named it 'Fairy Tail' with a tail of an animal! That's nice!"

"Isn't it!? I'm so clever!~"

"Ahh, I hope we find the fairies! I believe in them too!"

"YOU DO?! EILE, THAT'S GREAT!"

"Yay!"

Yuri chuckled, nudging Precht on his arm, "They're so noisy. Imagine if her name was Eile- _NOISE_."

"Heh, I wonder if it actually was like that," He joked, "Mavis and her do make a lot of noise. I think Eile _noise_ suits her."

Mavis gasped in surprise, hearing their conversation, "That should be her name! Eilenoise!"

The two men sweatdropped, "T-that was a j-"

Mavis hugged the brunette, "Your name's Eilenoise now! Welcome aboard Fairy Tail, Eilenoise!"

* * *

...

"You like him!"

"Shhh, not so loud!~"

"So who's Arius guy anyways?" Eilenoise pyred, going closer the flustered blonde.

The two girls were sitting in the forest in the place where Mavis found Eilenoise. They sat by the small body of water, their barefooted feet occasionally splashing around in it. The blonde blushed, looking away from her with a childish pout.

"H-He thought me Magic... Like, Dark Magic."

"YOU KNOW MAGIC?!" The brunette exclaimed, jumping unto her feet with wide-eyes. Mavis raised a blonde eyebrow at her before smiling, standing up with her. Eilenoise jumped for joy, squealing and screaming in happiness.

"Can you teach me?!"

"Dark Magic?"

Eilenoise nodded quickly, "Yeah!"

Mavis shook her head, "No!"

"But I wannnnaaaa!"

"Dark Magic is extremely dangerous and difficult to master, I doubt I'll ve clear to teach you properly, too. I don't want you getting hurt, Eile. We should try something else instead."

"Miooooo, you're so mean~" Eilenoise pouted like a little girl, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"I can show you a different kind of Magic!"

Eilenoise raised an eyebrow, seeming interested in what she had to say. Mavis turned away from her as a golden aura surrounded the blonde girl's body, suddenly, a golden brown deer formed out of thin air, it was transparent and had the same golden aura around its body. Mavis moved out of the way so that Eilenoise could see.

"A deer!" The brunette smiled brightly, "You created that?!"

"I can control it as well!" Mavis led one of her hands towards Eilenoise, the deer followed the way her hand was directing at. The deer stood in front of the brown haired girl and nudged her hand with it's nose. Eilenoise moved her hand to pet the deer.

"I-Is this Illusion Magic that I heard Yuri talking about the oth-"

"No, don't!" But it was already too late, the deer had vanished. Eilenoise shyed down, wondering if she had to do with the disappearance of the deer.

"When you realize it's an Illusion, it disappears. But you seemed to like it, do you want learn?"

"Of course!"

* * *

...

After days and weeks of teaching Eilenoise the basics of Illusion Magic, she finally understood what it meant. First learning to create plants then small animes like bunnies and birds then stepped up to larger animals then to humans and buildings. She was practicing day and night, barely getting any sleep. She wanted to impress Mavis to and extent where she might get up to S-Class rank at the Fairy Tail guild. She wanted to receive praise from the teacher she looked up to like a long lost soul sister.

As she walked into the guild, feeling relatively happy, she found sad and crying faces. Not something that Fairy Tail would be like at all. She walked up to the blonde man that was sulking in his chair, Eilenoise tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yuriiiii? Why are you guys all sad? Better question..." The brunette looked around, "Where's Mio?"

"Mavis...S-she... We looked everywhere... We couldn't find her, we didn't know where she went..."

Eilenoise gasped, her eyes going wide, "W-what do you mean by that..? Where's Mavis?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She left..."

Eilenoise backed away from him, shaking her head as she pulled on her long, wavy brown hair, "No... You're lying..."

"Mavis..."

"MAVISSSSSS!" Eilenoise ran out of the guild despite the calls from her guild members, Mavis would be in woods where they always hung out, right! She couldn't possibly leave! Not after everything she's been through with everyone... She wouldn't leave unless she had a good reason to!

Upon arriving in the forest, she looked left and right but no sign of Mavis, she ran quickly to the place where the small body of water laid. Once she did, no fresh footprints, the water was still with dried up brown leaves piling up on top of it. Eilenoise shook her head constantly, refusing to believe what Yuri said.

Why would she just up and leave...?

The brunette collapsed to the ground, pulling at her hair as she screamed loudly up to the heavens above, the tears going rapidly down her cheeks, down her neck and into her clothes. Her barefooted feet were bruised and had dirt all over them, her toes curled and she screamed and cried out for Mavis to come back. Hoping that her voice will somehow reach her.

"Mavis..." She hunched over, her hands covering her face, "My f-first friend... Why did you leave..? Did you choose Arius over your guild? Over me? Why did you... I miss you so much... Your pale hair and green eyes, barefooted feet... I even picked up that habit..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME?! I WOULD'VE CHOSEN YOU, WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THE SAME?! Mavis... Mio-chan... My... Friend..."

"Why did you leave...?"

* * *

...

The end of the year was drawing near, nobody saw Mavis of heard anything from her. No traces of her were found no matter how far and wide they looked. Eilenoise couldn't bare with it, she started to go to the guild rarely, taking long missions just to distract herself. While she was away, she heard that Yuri's wife; Rita, died and that could've been the reason why Mavis left since they said that she thought it was her fault when the baby; Makarov, was born. That was the last time anybody ever saw Mavis again.

Returning to the guild with heavy bags on her back, ready to take another mission until she saw a man with pitch black hair throw something on the ground that looked like a person, Yuri was standing before him. Eilenoise squinted her eyes slightly to try and make out what the mysterious man had thrown on the floor.

She caught a glimpse at pale blonde hair.

Only one person had that...

Eilenoise stopped abruptly, dropping all of the heavy bags as her red eyes glared at the man. Her hands clenched Into fists, her nails digging into her skin that led blood to drip from the cracks.

She took fast steps, then full out charging at the man without making any sounds. The blonde haired man saw this, shaking his head and hands at her, attempting to make her stop but it didn't work. The black haired man turned around to see what Yuri was so worried about, seeing a woman with long, wavy brown hair that reached her waist, charging at him with piercing red eyes.

He simply moved out of the way when she aimed a punch directly to his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

She was about to charge again but this time, Yuri held her back by her arms. Eilenoise struggled out of his gripa and thrashed violently against him, screaming and yelling profanities at the unknown man.

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU TO MAVIS?! ALMOST A WHOLE GODDAMNED YEAR AND I SEE HER LIKE THIS?! THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

The black haired man frowned, "I'm sorry, young woman. Mavis won't be waking up again."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Eilenoise escaped Yuri's grip, going for the black haired man once again.

"No, you must stay away from me!"

STAY AWAY?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The black haired man shied away from her, a black aura came off of him, every plant in sight withered and died. Eilenoise was unfortunately hit by the blast, she was sent flying into Yuri, black circles underneath her eyes as her body shaked and shuddered uncontrollably.

The black haired man sighed, "I warned you..."

"EILENOISE? EILENOISE!"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? EILENOISE?!"

"YURI?!"

"YOU GUYS!"

* * *

...

...

The brown haired woman was unconscious for weeks, staying at the guild's Infirmary, being taken care of some of the guild members. When she finally woke up, the guild was rejoicing for her awakening. Eilenoise surprised everyone when she said she wanted to leave immediately, she said she needed to get home.

And here she was, standing in a puddle of her own blood that leaked from her neck, the kitchen knife in her hands.

"Why am I not dead...?"

Was she insane?

She created a slit in her throat, an attempt to commit suicide. Wasn't she supposed to die? The pain was there and it lingered for some time but that didn't seem to have bothered her as much as her ability of not being able to die.

"No... no, no, no, no, no! I don't want this! I want to be with Mavis!" She cried, taking the same knife and stabbing it into her chest, directly into her heart. She let out a silent hiccup, blood going down her chin that came from her open mouth.

"Why?!"

Eilenoise threw the knife on the ground, "WHAT IS THIS?! WHY CAN'T I DIE?!"

Maybe she was cursed...

...

A few weeks later after getting medical treatment for her wounds, medical staff were baffled and amazed that she didn't die. They kept her in the hospital for months, Yuri and the other occasionally checking up on her and bringing the baby along to comfort any sad thoughts she had too. Eilenoise felt like she was driven to madness, everyday was a nightmare. Everytime she closed her eyes, she would see Mavis's face, the way her blonde hair flowed in the wind, her green and pupil-less eyes would always brightened when she smiled.

The Doctors attempted to put hospital shoes on her but she always said no or had mental breakdown when they would try and force them unto her. Mavis was always barefooted and from being around her so much made Eilenoise pick up the habit of not wearing shoes.

After she was out of the hospital, she had plenty of time to read up about that mysterious man that had Mavis.

His name was Aruis; The Black Wizard.

He is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. She had to wonder, this is the person that Mavis was so bashful and fond about?

Eilenoise then found old and dusty books about a curse named; 'Ankbseram' and the wore she read and read about it, the more her mind got warped. Eventually, the madness have driven her to a state that we could no longer partake in the guild anymore, she didn't want to burden her fellow guild members and so, she left and never looked back, the Fairy Tail guild mark tht was adorned on her chest disappeared the moment she said goodbye.

But before she did, she had studied a Lost Magic called, 'Arc of Illusion'. She could only get a rarity of books that specialized in that but tried to best she can. She wanted to make Mavis proud, despite everything that had haplened, she thought that Mavis was always looking down on her and seeing her accomplishments. After she spent countless months of studying and Mastering the arts of it, she burned all of the books after to make sure that nobody could ever use or learn that type of Lost Magic.

Then, she left society and isolated herself deep within a Forest that was away from everyone. She stayed there without any food or water, thinking that she didn't do those things that it'd make her body die.

She wanted death badly that she _craved_ it...

Dark circles remained underneath her red eyes, looking tired and sleepy.

Its been years since she's been wandering around aimlessly in this forest, she never left once. Her body didn't age at all but she became extremely skinny and dehydrated. She thought that if she was so skinny, she could throw herself off of cliffs and moutain tops and tried her beat to kill herself but she failed. Her broken bones and bruises healed over time and the cycle was never-ending.

She felt miserable every second of the passing day.

She felt like a empty and hollow shell to her usually loud and bubbly self.

The brown hairs girl didn't even like hearing her own name; Eilenoise. Not after all that had happened, she'd break down in tears and cry her eyes out every time she remembered Mavis or the life she use to have. She always knew she was a cursed child...

Animals that dared to go near her died, including predators like wolves or wild dogs that were looking for food. Hunters and hikers that saw her and tried to help her, giving her water and food that they brought along for their trip, she would always deny it, but they died when they pryed more. Some just being away from her and dying within her radius. The ecosystem died around her, the plants and tress withering as turning black as midnight.

She wasn't able to feel the emotions she could before, not sadness, anger, happiness. She didn't value or feel like there was any point in caring about life. She lost her humanity to the hands of madness and insanity.

This went on for decades and decades, she lost track of how long she's been alive.

Her friends at guild were probably dead by now.

It didn't matter.

She didn't care anymore.

Eilenoise thought that Humanity was the worst thing on this planet, this world was the worst thing in this universe and galaxy.

She didn't bother...

Why care anyways?

* * *

...

 **A Century and a decade later.**

 **...**

"Oi, you."

The brown haired woman looked up to see a woman with straight, white hair that reached her neck. The only reason she acknowledged her was because of her eyes, they were red like hers.

"Are you the one killing all the people?" The woman tisked, "A small and fragile woman like yourself? Why did Taskimada do this to me...? Making me come up to see what all the fuss is about."

"Woman..." Eilenoise let out a raspy whisper, "You must stay far away from me. Don't you dare take another step."

"Ho? Is that so? Wanna try and stop me?"

"I beg of you, leave me alone."

"I came here to see what the fuss and commotion was about, and that so I shall."

"You disgusting human..." Eilenoise growled, her red eyes narrowing, "I'm warning you..."

"Aren't you human too? Oh, wait, are you one of those people who think that they're the top of the World?" The white haired woman laughed, "Darling, you're funny."

"Go home, turn back and go home..."

"Nah."

"Human..."

"So listen, lady, how did you kill all these people?" The white haired woman pointed to all of the skeletons surrounding her that has their backpacks laid next to them, their clothes remained. The plants that surrounded her were withered, she sat underneath a withered an leafless tree that was crooked and twisted in all directions.

"You got some skill. Killing people just like that without weapons, how do you do it? That must be some gift you have."

Eilenoise flinched, bending her head, "This is not a gift... Not even in the slightest, this is a terrible curse I have in my possession."

"A curse? What, a witch did witchcraft on you or somethin'?" The white haired joked, expecting at least a chuckle but only got cold and dead eyes staring at her.

"The Ankbseram curse is nothing to joke about, woman."

"But that curse is just a fairytale! Are you saying that it's real?"

"Indeed it is... I've lived for countless years, probably over a century by now... Because of this damned curse..."

Eilenoise narrowed her eyes, "You think this is a gift? You have no idea what pain I've went through, all the suffering and torment... I will give you one last chance... Leave, or I'll make you leave myself, you won't just be walking away..."

The white haired woman nodded to herself, smirking smugly, "Yes, yes indeed. This is why he wanted you. So here's the thing, My Master sent me here to recruit you as a member of the Demonic Flame Guild since this supposed curse is like a killing machine."

"Tell you what, if you come and join me then you don't have to suffer and be in torment anymore. I've read about this curse in books, you probably feel alone since everything around you dies." The white haired woman smiled, "Name's Minami Futakowa, and you are?"

Eilenoise stared at her for a while before answering softly, "E-Eilenoise..."

"Eilenoise? That's a strange name. Who have you that name?'

"A friend of mine..." Tears pooled up in the brown haired woman's eyes, "Mavis-san..."

Minami gasped, "Mavis? I heard that name before..." She snapped her fingers, "Ah, yes! Mavis Vermilion, the First Master of the Fairy Tail guild... But if you know about that and myself as a great hacker had to look everywhere for it then you must be the real deal..."

"A hacker? What is that? And how did you acquire knowledge of Mavis?"

Minami sighed, "You have no idea what technology is, do you?"

"Techno... What?"

"Just come with me." The white haired woman extended her hand out, gesturing Eilenoise to grasp it within her small and weak hand.

"You'll die."

"I won't."

"I can kill you with the curse."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"You'll suffer if you get hit by the curse."

Minami grunted, "Just take my hand already! We'll be safe at the guild."

 _'You're safe here!_ ' Eilenoise hesitated before reaching out her skinny hand and placing it into Minami's warm one.

"Let's go home, Eilenoise-sensei."

...

* * *

 **The day before the Invasion of Fairy Tail**

 **Demonic Flame Guild**

 **...**

The brown haired woman stood at the balcony of the guild, her long hair blowing in the wind. Her red eyes seemed to have worry in them as fuffow buried itself between her eyebrows.

"Mavis, I hope you can forgive me... I'll let them off easy by trapping them inside an illusion and make them think that they died... It'll be good, I'm not actually hurting anyone... Right?"

"I'm doing this for your sake... I would never kill any of them..."

Eilenoise smiled gently, "We still have to go find the fairies together... I was thinking if waiting this guild and rejoining Fairy Tail... Would that be good? I think it might..."

"Eile?" A voice called out from inside the guild. Eilenoise turned around to see a white haired woman standing there before her.

"It's almost time to leave."

"I know..."

Minami smiled, "You'll do great tomorrow, I know it."

"Y-yeah..."

"Come on, we don't want to keep Master Taskimada waiting."

...

* * *

...

Staring at the blonde who laid unconscious before her, Eilenoise couldn't help but feel peace in her last moments, finally, her sweet death came to her. Decades of torment and suffering finally came to an end in the hands of a Celestial Assassin. Perhaps, people didn't forget Magic after all...

She was glad for at least that...

The brown haired woman closed her eyes, seeing a pale blonde haired girl standing in a field if golden grass, wiggling dr barefooted toes as she smiled at Eilenoise.

"Nice to see you again, Eile."

"You too Mio-chan..."

* * *

 **This was SUPPOSED to be a short chapter but it wasn't.**

 **This was actually fun to write and I even did a drawing of Eilenoise using her Illusion Magic!**

 **And Aruis is basically an alternative to Zeref. But see, me and my dumbass decided to go out Zeref as Crystal's brother and I couldn't go back on if. This story was not planned for the few beginning chapters, looking back on it now, I kinda wished that I could've thought it out more thoroughly. But what's done is done.**

 **And get it? Mio? The alternative Mavis for the last chapter of Fairy Tail that Mashima wrote. I thought it would be nice just to had that in as a nickname for Mavis!**

 **And Eilenoise's name. The 'Eile' part actually came from the game, 'The Last of Us' and there's a character named Eile. 'Noise' because in the earlier stages of sketching Eilenoise, she was supposed to had like a stuck up personality with pigtails held by ribbons. Her eyes were supposed to be blue and stuff too. I thought putting the two together would've sounded fancy XD. BJG HOOE YOU ENJOYED!**


	46. Demonic Flame: Thicker Than Water

**Chapter 45**

 **Demonic Flame: Thicker than Water**

* * *

...

...

Ths two assassins faced off against a man that looked to be about six feet tall, his body was covered with black clothing except for his eyes that were revealed to them. The blue haired woman nodded to her beloved next to her and he did the same as well.

They both charged at the man and so did he, there was a fair amount of space but the gap between them closed quickly, Juvia skipping ahead of him and going high into the air. The man's head shot up quickly since he was distracted by Gray who attempted to pierce through him with ice crystals that shot up from the hard ground.

" _ **Water Slicer!**_ "

The man dodged just barely, the water slicing against the material of the clothing he wore while the hit got on his skin, blood seeped through. The man jumped backwards a few feet away from them, holding his chest as his eyes narrowed slightly at the Water Woman but that didn't stop the couple from dashing towards him yet again.

 ** _"Crystal Spiral!"_**

A spiral of red and clear crystals shot out from underneath the cloak he was wearing, Gray and Juvia moved from side to side, trying to avoid the sharp crystals that were thrown at them. Some of the crystals gave them small slits on their bodies that were passing by, the cold weather burning their wounds but pushed onwards.

Gray's hands frosted over, his ice-make magic creating ice gloved on his hands. The man glared st them both, rolling his sleeve up on his left hand, crystals forming all over his arms and soon, his whole arm was crystalized with red and clear. Gray let out a battlecry, raising his fist up in the air while the man moved his back.

Their fists collided with reach other, making the ground beneath the shake with the sheer force of their strength. The ice on Gray's hands shattered while the man's hand only had a few of the crystals fall off. Gray, astonished and more the less amused that someone was actually able to break his ice. The man took his vulnerability into his advantage and delivered an uppercut underneath his chin, sending the Ice Assassin flying back info the dirt.

"Gray-sama!" The Water Woman needed to study her opponent's moves. He seemed to only attack whenever they attacked. To be fair, she couldn't blame him for defending himself since they were the ones who started it first.

But an enemy of Fairy Tail was an enemy of hers.

The bluenette's teeth were gnashed, dashing towards him.

 _ **"Water Nebula!"**_

As if he had seen her coming, the man dodged the attack with ease. The man narrowed his eyes, punching her in her stomach with his other hand that was normal. She coughed out blood from her mouth from the intense hit, collapsing to the ground on her back. The man mounted her and raised his crystalized first into the air, Juvia waited for what was to happen but instead he lunched the ground next to her head, making it crack beneath her.

He missed?

No... He was in point blank range, he couldn't have missed. He did it on purpose...

The man leaned into her face a bit. She got a good look at his ocean green eyes staring intensely back at her.

"Please, just let me go. I don't wish to fight you nor your guild, I was dragged into this..." The man whispered, almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

"Too late, you dick."

Gray came up behind him and slammed him with a ice-make hammer, sending the unknown enemy flying in the other direction. Gray dashed after him, icicles forming all over his hands and arms. The man did the same thing with crystals, ice and crystal clashing together, shards of it flying everywhere. Juvia rose up to her feet, thinking back to the words he had said to her.

He was dragged into it?

It made her wonder, what if the other guild members were dragged into something they didn't want to do? How many fought their guild with no intention of hurting them? This War was sure to kill at least some of them, not all of them.

Both sides would suffer either permanently or greatly.

She didn't want her precious Gray to die either... If someone where to die on this battlefield, it would be her!

Juvia decided to join in as well, water orbs forming on her hands.

 _ **"Water**_ _ **Shards!"**_

Water-like shards came shooting out of the palm of Juvia, the man didn't have enough time to react and some of it pierced through him. Both assassins were both attacking him simultaneously, not giving him no time to attack, only block. The man had a red tinge in his eyes, glaring at the two.

"Stop it, can't you see that I don't want to fight either of you?" He whispered harshly, loud enough for them to hear.

"Bullshit! Your guild did so much shit to ours! Your Master put our strongest member in a comatose!" Gray sent a punch to the man's face, flying backwards but he quickly maintained control, his fingers digging into the ground to prevent him from going any further. The tips of his fingers were red, blood oozing from the small bruises.

Some of the man's clothes were ripped, including the parts that hid his hair. It appeared that he had slightly spiky black hair.

"It appears that you're blaming me for something my Master did. The feud between Taskimada and Crystala had nothing to do with me."

"Crystal-chan was pregnant when Taskimada showed up! He killed Crystal-chan's baby!"

The man gasped, "Crystala was pregnant...?"

"Damn right she was! Everyone was looking forward for the birth of her and Natsu's child but your guild had to go and screw everything up! Do you know how fucking devastated we were?!"

"No, no..." The man shook his head, "Taskimada didn't say that she was pregnant... Oh God, no no... You're lying... He'd never..."

"Take a goddamned look around and open your eyes! Taskimada killed children, women! What, are you new to this? Are you new to his guild? Is that why you're surprised?!" Gray shouted, "You and your fucked up guild should go and die!"

A pale blue aura formed around him, the air becoming colder, snow started to fall from the dark gray clouds above.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go... I just... Wanted revenge for her..."

"Who cares?!" A black mass started to form on one side of Gray's body, the eye on that side turned a deep shade of red, "It doesn't matter why the hell you joined!"

Gray started to run up to him, "Because I'll kill you before you even get the chance! If it means that I could at least save one of my friends, if it means getting back at your guild for what you did to us and all other people then that's good enough for me!"

"N-No, stay back! I don't wanna fight you anymore!"

"You should've said that before you had the chance, asshole!"

Gray jumped into the air, raising his fist up as black and blue swirled around it. The man had his hands to his head, cowering down slightly to the ground. His breathing was rapid, what appeared to be tears were falling out of his eyes.

" _ **Ice-Devil's..."**_

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Blue and red crystals shot up from underneath the ground, standing tall and covering the man that weeped. Gray was caught off guard, one of the crystals almost piercing him but someone jumped in front of him and took the blast. Blood and water splashed upon his bare chest, some of it getting on Fairy Tail mark. The man that was protected behind the shield if crystals was just as surprised as Gray.

Her blue hair flashed in front of his eyes before her lifeless body fell limp to the ground.

"JUVIAAAA!"

The dark haired man screeched, his eyes wide as he stood over her trembling and bloodied body. Gray fell to his knees, his stomach churning, like a flower of nausea bloomed in the deepest pits of his stomach as he choked to keep it down. The blue haired woman was coughing up blood, her hand resting on the wound in her stomach.

"Juvia! No-no, no! Why did you jump in front of me?!" Gray lifted her head up, caressing the back of her head.

"Juvia... Didn't want Gray-sama... To die..

"I could've taken the hit! I could've survived! You-!" Gray was cut off by his own sobs, "Oh, Oh fuck... We need to get you to Wendy-"

"No... Don't... Juvia will just be in more pain..." A weak smile came to the bluenette's lips, "Juvia has been here longer than she expected..."

"What? What are you saying?! Juvia-!"

"Remember... Gray-sama? When he saved Juvia from falling when they fought... Phantom Lord..." Juvia closed her eyes, "Gray-sama saved me..."

"And I will save you now!"

"No... He won't.. Because Juvia won't allow it..." Juvia's hand went to her brown belt around her waist and disconnected a clear tube that was filled with sapphire blue liquid. She weakly handed into Gray's hand.

"Gray-sama needs to get that to Crystal-chan so she can defeat Taskimada... She's the only one who can win us this War."

"Screw that! I need to save you first! Juvia!"

"Gray-sama..."

"I won't let you die!"

"Gray, listen to me!" Juvia half-yelled, half-screamed, coughing up blood in the process, "Think about everyone else who is putting their lives on the line! Who's fighting with everything they've got, think about it! You have to make a sacrifice! It's either everyone else or me! Crystal can't defeat Taskimada with just her weapons!"

"Juvia..." His tears dripped unto her pale face.

"Gray-sama... Juvia loves you... Gray, Juvia loves you..." Juvia smiled, "Gray... I love you."

The dark haired man gasped, his eyes widening when her body went limp. Her breathing stopped, blood leaked from the corners of her cracked lips. Gray constantly shook her body, refusing to face the harsh reality.

"No... No, Juvia! Wake up! For me?! Juvia!" Gray placed his forehead on hers, "I didn't even get to you that... I... Loved you... Dammit, why didn't you live?! Why are you so stubborn!? I can't be alone again..."

Ur...

Ultear...

Now Juvia?! The person who stood by his side since the beginning?! The woman who never left him and always took care of him. All the memories of when Juvia use to annoy and bug him, he'd always push her away... He never spent all that much time with her.

A memory flashed in his mind with her smiling, yelling that name he always hated...

 _"Gray-samaaaa!"_

He lost her...

He lost everything...

Gray held her cold body to his chest, throwing his head back screaming up the Heavens, crying his lungs out. His tears screamed rapidly down his face and tricked down his neck. Gray apologized over and over, yelling her name as if he were to get an answer.

The snow from the sky turned harsh, almost like a blizzard.

The crystals that protected the man shattered around him as he watched the scene unfold before him. It reminded him of someone he knew...

Someone he tried to protect as well...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Magnolia Hospital**

 **...**

 _Akise took a deep breath before entering the hospital room, a bouquet of roses in his hands. He was going to see Yukiko since he heard from her sister that she was really sick. The black haired man opened the door to the white room slowly, peeking his head inside. He saw the blonde haired girl lying in the hospital bed with Kiyoko holding her hand up to her forehead, a middle-aged man and woman that had brown hair stood on the other side of the bed with their heads hung low._

 _'Kiyoko, Yukiko..'' Akise took a step inside the room, making his way towards the bed._

 _Yukiko's blonde hair was now place, the red tips at the end look faded. She had dark circles around her eyes, her body terribly skinny, almost looked like she could've been a skeleton. Her cheeks were hollow as well._

 _'Akise-kun... You came..?' Yukiko smiled, 'I'm glad...'_

 _Kiyoko rolled her eyes and mumbled, "And Crystal is no where to be found...'_

 _'Sister, as I said before, Chrissy-boo is probably sick too... She was in there longer than me.'_

 _'I wish it was her to be in this state instead of you...'_

 _'Don't wish that upon her, sister. Crystala is my friend, and I'd rather have this than for her to suffer.'_

 _Akise sniffed the roses one last time before giving it to Yukiko. The blonde smiled, taking the bouquet of roses in her hands and smelled it, sighing happily._

 _'Thank you, 'Akise-kun.'_

 _"It's the least I can do. I need to go visit Crystal as well.' Akise sighed, 'I hope she's doing okay.'_

 _'She'll be fine, Akise-kun. She has Natsu and her other friends watching over her, she'll be in good hands,' Yukiko smiled at Kiyoko and Akise, 'She's innocent, it's not her fault that this happened, I chose to try and save her. Please, don't hold this against her, that's all I wish of you both...'_

 _'But Yukiko-'_

 _The heart monitor that kept track of Yukiko's heartbeat suddenly stopped, a line across the screen. Everyone in the room gasped, a silence in the air. The middle-aged woman had fainted, the man catching her in his arms, Kiyoko was screaming her lungs out, crying and shouting for her to come back. Akise just stood there, his mouth gapping and eyes widened._

 _The roses she held in her hands fell towards the handles of the hospital bed, one of the petals withering away and falling to the floor._

 _'I swear on my life, Kiyoko... I will avenge you!' Kiyoko growled, getting up and going towards the wall, slamming her fist against it. It created a crack in the ceramic wall, pieces of concrete falling off._

 _'Crystala Dragnela will pay for what she's done! I'll kill her myself if it comes to that! Are you with me, Akise?!'_

 _Akise nodded._

 _'I'm with you.'_

* * *

Watching the dark haired man cry over his lover was like an arrow pierced through his heart. He remembered the feelings he had for Crystal, the deep and real feelings... She was an angel, an innocent angel that was caught up in the twisted mind of Taskimada, falling into the hands of darkness. Madness consumed him the time he was here, his only objective was to find and kill Crystal, hence the reason why he chose crystals to be the magic he used.

Not like he wanted to... Kiyoko was with him, making sure that he followed through with the plan they came up with.

Akise looked away, feeling guilty for his actions.

All of a sudden, Gray was in front of him and his fist flying into his face, knocking him back into the dirt. He jumped on top of him, putting his hands to his throat as his hands frosted over, the frost getting on Akise's neck and slowly spreading to his face.

"I'll fucking kill you! You saw what you did?! You killed her! You FUCKING KILLED HER, YOU BASTARD!"

"S... So... Rry..."

The words that escaped his made Gray stop, his eyes wide.

Akise coughed up blood, holding his frosted over throat.

"I'm... Sorry... I.. Didn't want to do this... We were just saddened... Because Yukiko died.." Akise panted, "We were driven by our own desires that we forgot our Humanity..."

Gray looked at him in disbelief before glaring at him again, punching him right in the jaw, his head banging into the floor that made white needles shoot up in his head.

"No... No! You don't get to be sorry! That can't bring back Juvia! That can't bring back all the people your guild killed!"

"I know that I can't... Pay my debt to society... But I will tell you this..." A tear slid from the side of his face, "I am sorry for all that I am. I'm sorry for all the people I hurt... And I love Crystala Dragnela with all my heart... I hope someday... She would be able to find the happiness she deserved... I hope that her and Natsu live happily ever after..."

Akise closed his eyes, spreading his arms out, "Kill me, Fullbuster... If it makes you feel better, if that alone would make you feel better... Than please, do it... Take me from this World..."

Gray held him by his flimsy black clothing, growling at the man. He headbutted him and dropped him on the floor. The dark haired man got off of Akise, looming over him with a cold and hard glare.

"I don't kill. And I will never stoop as low as your guild to kill... That's not me, that's not Fairy Tail," Gray spat his saliva on the man, "You make me sick. Die from the blizzard, you bastard."

Gray walked away from him, taking one last glance at Juvia's body. He held the tube of sapphire blue liquid tightly, walking away from them both in the cold and harsh blizzard.

Akise waited until Gray was out of sight from the blizzard, he then crawled towards Juvia's body and laid next to her. He placed his hand on her stomach, a protective barrier of clear crystals formed over her body, protecting her from the cold and harsh blizzard.

"You don't deserve to be buried here by the snow..." Akise coughed lightly.

 _"My blue angel..."_

* * *

...

 **Done! And whoever dies in this story, they stay dead. I'm not like Mashima that brings characters back to life. Oh no, no. But this chapter was long overdue and I'm sorry for that, I just haven't been getting the support I need from my viewers (excluding WolfTellsLife, I love chu❤). I did have planned for Wendy, Gajeel and others but now, I won't be writing it considering I don't have to motivation to.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
